Yo te protegeré Fic COMPLETO
by chipita
Summary: “Solo aquel marcado como el elegido podrá liberar a su gente de la maldición eterna. Solo cuando lo mortal desee entregarse a lo inmortal y lo inmortal desee entregarse a lo mortal se podrá romper el maleficio...
1. Cap I

Yo te protegeré  
  
"Solo aquel marcado como el elegido podrá liberar a su gente de la maldición eterna. Solo cuando lo mortal desee entregarse a lo inmortal y lo inmortal desee entregarse a lo mortal se podrá romper el maleficio. El elegido deberá encontrar a su alma gemela que le esperara, reencarnación tras reencarnación, en el valle Gundam hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse antes del año del Dragón"  
  
Año 125 A.D.  
  
  
  
Año 1795 D.C. En tierras de Gundam.  
  
Era una noche aparentemente tranquila en el poblado Gundam, pero esa noche cambiaría la vida de muchas personas sobretodo de la familia Maxwell.  
  
Hacia varios años que sucedían extrañas desapariciones de jóvenes del poblado, la mayoría de la gente creía que se trataba de desapariciones sin relación aparente, solo los más osados se atrevían a asegurar que dichas desapariciones eran causadas por los amos de aquellos territorios.  
  
A pesar de los años que estaban asentados en esas tierras, las gentes de Gundam, desconocían y desconfiaban de los señores de esas tierras. Una familia misteriosa que año tras año se veía envuelta en historias misteriosas y de secretismo acerca de sus miembros y sus comportamientos. Solo se conocía que llevaban cientos de años en el gran castillo del Norte de Gundam, apenas eran vistos por la gente del pueblo y las pocas veces que eran vistos eran por la noche y cerca del las tierras del castillo. Quien osaba acercarse al castillo podía oír a sus ocupantes en el interior, durante el día se podía apreciar a diferentes personas encargadas del mantenimiento y conservación del castillo y durante la noche los miembros del Clan hacían su vida siempre dentro de los muros del castillo.  
  
Todo aquel que se atrevía a adentrarse dentro de los muros del castillo nunca volvía a salir de él.  
  
Era una noche calurosa, de las últimas del verano, la cosecha ya estaba toda recogida, un grupo de jóvenes descansaban y conversaban cerca del río a las afueras del pueblo. El pueblo estaba prácticamente en silencio, ya la mayoría de sus gentes estaba ya descansando de la larga jornada de trabajo. En el río se podían oír las risas del grupo de amigos, jóvenes del pueblo entre los 16 y 20 años de edad.  
  
-Ssssshhhhh, callad un momento – comentó Mitsui, un joven alto de pelo y ojos negros la noche y una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-¿Que ocurre? – preguntó extrañado un joven de larga cabellera castaña sujetada en una trenza y con unos peculiares ojos violetas.  
  
-Ssssshhhhh, ¿no oís? – volvió a decir, más seriamente.  
  
-Akira, ¿no lo oyes? ¿creo que viene del poblado? – le dijo a otro joven de pelo moreno hasta el hombro y unos ojos azules.  
  
-Es verdad, no se distingue bien, parecen gritos, esto no me gusta.  
  
-Dios Mitsui, Akira, hay fuego... se ve fuego en el poblado – dijo alarmado Duo.  
  
-¿Qué estará pasando? – dijeron asustadas las hermanas gemelas Sashiro.  
  
-Mitsui, Duo, volvamos, en el pueblo está pasando algo y a lo mejor nos necesitan, Ryota y Satoshi, quedaros con Miaka y Saori aquí, en cuanto sepamos que ocurre alguno de nosotros os vendrá ha avisar.  
  
-De acuerdo ir pero no tardéis mucho, nosotros nos quedaremos con las chicas.  
  
Los tres chicos corrían rápidamente hacia el poblado, cuanto más se acercaban podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de hombre, mujeres y niños. Al llegar al poblado no pudieron dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban contemplado. Gran parte de las casas estaban en llamas, habían numerosos cuerpos sin vidas esparcidos por el suelo, los hombres corrían de un lado al otro intentando ocultar a sus hijos y mujeres para que las sombras negras que acechaban a los habitantes no llegasen hacia ellos. Con horror, el grupo de jóvenes que hace unos instantes reían y conversaban animadamente, pudieron observar como sus casas y familiares eran masacrados sin piedad, ante tal escena dantesca no supieron como reaccionar, los minutos pasaban y parecía que nadie se deba cuenta de los espectadores involuntarios seguían absortos sin poder reaccionar. Una de esas sombras asesinas y sedientas de sangre se percató de los jóvenes y se acercó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y antes de poder llegar a ellos, justo en el momento que se abalanzaba hacia ellos se oyó un disparo.  
  
-Duo, Mitsui, Akira, no os quedéis ahí parados – gritó un joven se sostenía una escopeta en las manos – ir a ayudar a los heridos e intentar esconder a las mujeres y a los niños.  
  
-Tro... Trowa, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Quiénes son esta gente? – dijo aterrado mirando al hombre tirado en el suelo que acababa de abatir el joven de ojos verdes.  
  
-¡Alejaos de él, ahora! – gritó alarmado.  
  
-Con terror pudieron comprobar como el presunto hombre muerto se volvía a levantar de suelo aparentemente ileso, después de haber recibido un disparo directo al corazón.  
  
-Pero que demonios – grito Akira – este tipo tendría que estar muerto.  
  
-Alejaros rápido, estos no son gente normal, ¡Duo cuidado! – alertó al trenzado viendo como la sombra de abalanzaba sobre el chico – no dejes que se te acerque y...  
  
-Aaaahhhhhh!!!! – grito Duo al sentir como la sombra le desgarraba la camisa haciéndole una herida considerable en el pecho con la mano debido a las uñas largas y afiladas que poseía ese ser.  
  
-No dejes que te muerda, Duo, la sangre le atrae – grito Trowa que apuntaba al ser con su escopeta pero no se atrevía a disparar por miedo a herir a Duo debido al forcejeo que tenía con ese extraño ser.  
  
-Akira, Mitsui, apartaros de ellos, volver a vuestras casas para comprobar si hay supervivientes, buscar armas y munición.  
  
-Pero estos tipos no les hacen nada las balas – dijeron asustados.  
  
-Dispararles a la cabeza, es la única solución y sobretodo no dejéis que os muerdan, sino estaréis acabados, rápido moveros.  
  
-Trowa, por Dios dispara ya – dijo desesperado, las fuerzas le estaban abandonando – no puedo más Trowa, ¿qué son estos tipos?, tienen..., tienen.  
  
-Duo a un lado – gritó viendo como Duo empujaba a ese ser.  
  
Una vez fuera del campo de tiro Trowa disparó un tiro certero en la cabeza haciendo que cayera muerto al instante.  
  
-¿Qué demonios son? – preguntó desconcertado acercándose a ese hombre que iba cubierto con una capa negra con capucho que ocultaba su rostro.  
  
-No sé que son pero si sé que no son personas normales.  
  
-Llevan el emblema del castillo Yui – se acercó y retiró la capucha para observar el rostro de su atacante – no lo conozco – dijo mirándole.  
  
-Aparecieron de la nada y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estaban matando a todo el mundo, los atacan primero dejándolos indefensos y antes de matarlos los muerden y les absorben toda la sangre – comentó Trowa.  
  
-Me estas diciendo que son vampiros, pensaba que eran cuentos para asustar a los niños.  
  
-No sé si serán cuentos o no, ni si son auténticos vampiros, lo único que se es lo que he visto.  
  
Los gritos aún se seguían oyendo por el pueblo pero ahora se podían apreciar también los gritos exaltados de los hombres junto con los disparos de sus armas.  
  
-Trowa, ¿donde están mis padres? ¿los has visto? ¿están bien? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Duo, no sé donde están no pude llegar a tu casa, cuando iba hacia allí os encontré a vosotros.  
  
-Por Dios, tengo que ayudarles – grito saliendo corriendo hacia su casa.  
  
-Duo espera, estas desarmado – le gritó pero Duo no le hizo caso.  
  
Duo corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, podía ver como en las casas vecinas sombras a través de las ventanas atacaban a los propietarios de estas, los gritos de oían por todas partes, mientras corría pudo distinguir a las pequeñas Ayaka y Yuiren muertas en la entrada de su casa aparentemente desangradas, un poco más lejos de las pequeñas estaba el cuerpo sin vida de la madre de las niñas Shuira y el padre Touya muertos degollados en el suelo, todo rea horrible y en la mente de Duo rezaba que no les hubiera pasado nada a sus padres y hermanos.  
  
Tan solo falta unos metros para llegar a su casa, pudo distinguir unas sombras que corrían dentro de ella, y el sollozo de su hermana Ayako y la voz desesperada de su madre Aya de pronto los gritos de dejaron de oír.  
  
Había fuego que provenía de la cocina, el suelo de salón estaba manchado de sangre y los grito desesperados de su madre y hermanos se oían en el piso de arriba, con miedo se adentró a la casa revisando con la mirada casa estancia de su casa, el corazón le latía a cien por hora, aún sangraba por el pecho, llevaba la camisa rota y sucia debido a la pelea anterior, también estaba sudando y gran parte de los mechones de su larga trenza se habían soltado de su agarre. Estaba asustado pero aparentaba una seguridad y valor que no tenía. Sin perder más tiempo subió lentamente por las escaleras.  
  
-Padre, madre, Ayako, Shura – dijo temeroso, una vez arriba en la planta alta supo ver un rastro de sangre que llegaba al cuarto de su hermano mayor Shura, con indecisión abrió la puerta para buscar a su familia.  
  
-¡Shura! – gritó desesperado al ver a su hermano tendido boca a bajo en un pequeño charco de sangre, inmóvil, al darle la vuelta – Shura abre los ojos, por favor – rogaba mientras zarandeaba suavemente a su hermano – ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!! – comenzó a llorar desesperado, un poco más lejos se encontraba de su padre, tirado junto la ventana con un cuchillo en la mano para defenderse, cosa que no le ayudó mucho ya que estaba muerto igual que su hermano. Duo lloraba desconsolado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tan solo unas horas antes todo estaba tranquilo y se había despedido de sus padres con la promesa de volver pronto a casa para por descansar lo suficiente para mañana, que sería un día de trabajo duro y ahora todo era caos, sangre y muerte por donde mirases, por todo el pueblo se reconocían los gritos desgarradores y los disparos y el olor a sangre y muerte se hacían cada vez más presentes.  
  
A su pesar tubo que dejar el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano para levantarse y buscar a su madre y hermana, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de sus padres, la puerta estaba abierta al entrar vio la cama de su madre manchada de sangre, la cómoda con la lámpara estaban tiradas en el suelo, las cortinas estaban arrancadas y habían unas huellas de manos manchadas de sangre que se deslizaban desde el borde de la cama hasta la pared bajando por ella hasta el suelo, donde se ocultaba a la vista por la cama desde la posición de Duo que se encontraba estático en el marco de la puerta. Con miedo se acerco hasta ese lado de la cama descubriendo en el suelo el cuerpo de su madre que abrazaba a su pequeña hermana que parecía dormida en sus brazos.  
  
-Ma... mama – susurró con temor a descubrir que también había perdido a su madre y hermana – mama soy Duo, abre los ojos. Por favor – suplicaba mientras se acercaba- Ayako, princesa soy yo Duo, he venido a buscarte, para dar un paseo, ¿no quieres venir conmigo? – movió levemente a su hermana sin conseguir respuesta de la pequeña, allí junto a su hermana una viva imagen del joven versión femenina yacía agarrada a su madre también inmóvil – Ayako venga no seas gandula, levanta, snif, snif, venga levanta que cojeras frío en el suelo y te enfermarás y harás que mama también enferme – lloraba desconsolado – princesa abre los ojos – le acarició la mejilla fría – Nnnnooooooooooo, no puede ser, tu también nooooooo. ¡¡¡¡¡Madre por favor abre loa ojos, no me dejéis solo, nooooo por Dios, madreeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
-Duo – se oyó la voz débil de su madre – eres tú mi niño.  
  
-Madre, ¿estás bien? – la ayudó a recostarse - ¿qué ha pasado? Yo...  
  
-Ssshhhhh, tranquilo pequeño, ya paso.  
  
-Pero padre y Shura, snif.  
  
-Lo sé cariño, nos defendieron hasta el final.  
  
-Pero, yo... debería haber estado aquí...  
  
-No mi amor cof cof, - intentaba hablar pero la tos le dificultaba - doy gracias al Señor que no estuvieras. Ahora lo importante es que huyas... cof cof  
  
-Huir, no pienso huir, no hasta que acabe con quien ha hecho esto – dijo lleno de rabia.  
  
-No mi amor, escúchame, no me queda mucho tiempo...  
  
-No digas eso madre – interrumpió – te pondrás bien, iré a buscar a alguien y...  
  
-No Duo no hay tiempo para eso, escúchame bien, los del Clan Yui no nos han atacado porque si, ellos buscan a alguien especial que vive en nuestro pueblo.  
  
-¿Quién? – preguntó extrañado sin poder dejar de llorar.  
  
-Tienes que huir Duo, no me queda mucho tiempo cof para explicártelo todo cof, escapa lejos, márchate de aquí, no intentes quedarte para ayudar a los demás, hazme caso, eres demasiado valioso para que te encuentren.  
  
-¿A mi? ¿Pero porque yo? – preguntaba inquieto, notaba como la vida de su madre se le escapaba lentamente- Madre... háblame, no cierres los ojos.  
  
-Duo mi amor, yo... huye, cuando todo esté tranquilo después, dentro meses busca el libro del ángel negro, allí encontrarás... la verdad, tú verdad, pero ahora huye, no mires atrás, sal del pueblo rápido, no tardarán el volver.  
  
-Pero no puedo dejarte así, la casa está ardiendo, tengo que sacaros de aquí.  
  
-No mi niño, déjanos aquí, esta es nuestra casa, aquí hemos sido felices y aquí queremos seguir estando juntos... solo una cosa más mi amor..., no te encierres en tu odio..., tú eres bondadoso y dulce..., no dejes que lo de hoy... te derrumbe, sigue siendo tu mismo, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo a tu lado y en tu corazón... Cuídate mucho hijo mío, recuerda que eres especial, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás...  
  
-No te entiendo madre, no a que te refieres yo...  
  
-Sé que ahora no lo entiendes pero lo entenderás, márchate rápido, prométemelo que te marcharás ahora  
  
-Pero madre...  
  
-Prométemelo hijo, sino no moriré en paz y no me podré reunir con tu padre y hermanos  
  
-Snif, snif... te lo prometo, madre.  
  
-Gracias hijo ahora ve – las fuerzas de Aya la habían abandonado.  
  
-Madreeee – lloraba – nooooooooooo.  
  
Un sonido en la parte de abajo le alertó, alguien había entrado a su casa, el humo del fuego había llegado ya a la planta de arriba y el calor del fuego comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración, con gran dolor se separó del cuerpo ya sin vida de su madre y tras besar a su madre y hermana como despedido de acercó a la ventaba para deslizarse por ella como en numerosas ocasiones había hecho en el pasado pero ahora sería la última vez. Cumpliría la promesa a su madre, se iría del poblado, antes de saltar se acercó a la cómoda que estaba tirada en el suelo y del último de los cajones sacó un pequeño bolso donde había el dinero que sus padres ahorraban para ocasiones especiales, una vez un su poder, recogió un poco de ropa metiéndola dentro de un fardo u se deslizó por la fachada de su casa para dirigirse al establo para coger a su yegua Shinigami. Antes de partir se volvió hacia lo que hacía pocas horas era su hogar y su familia y vio con pesar como las llamas iban consumiendo rápidamente la casa de madera que sus abuelos construyeron hace tiempo. Sin tiempo que perder monto a su yegua negra como la noche y se perdió en la oscuridad hacia el bosque sin perder más tiempo, atrás dejaba su vida, su familia y todo aquello que alguna vez le importó.  
  
  
  
Corría a más no poder, una vez fuera del poblado pudo respirar más o menos tranquilo, aún no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido, de ser una familia numerosa a ser huérfano, se sentía morir pero quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre.  
  
Estaba sudado y sentía su garganta seca, a unos metros de donde estaba pudo divisar en medio de la noche el río que rodeaba al poblado, sin pensar detuvo a Shinigami para asearse y beber un poco de agua para luego marchar definitivamente de las tierras de Gundam.  
  
Durante varios minutos se estuvo limpiando la herida del pecho y los rastros de sangre de su familia, estaba bebiendo agua cuando no muy lejos de allí pudo escuchar la conversación exaltada de varias personas. Parecía que estaban discutiendo por algo, se reconocía la voz de varios hombres y una mujer, también pudo reconocer el llanto de un beber. Pese a la recomendación de su madre quiso acercarse para ayudar.  
  
Se acercó con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, al estar junto los arbustos que le tapaba la vista vio a los tres hombres que agredían a un cuarto que intentaba proteger a la que sería su mujer y a su bebé. No se les podía ver bien el rostro por lo que no reconoció a los atacantes ni a los atacados pero si pudo reconocer la capucha que cubría a los atacantes como la misma que el ser aquel que atacó a su familia, en un momento dado dos de los atacantes de lanzaron sobre el padre de familia, viendo como peleaban y se agredían mutuamente, el tercer hombre se abalanzó sobre la mujer. Sin pensarlo dos veces Duo salió de su escondite para ayudar a la mujer que intentaba proteger a su bebé. Duo se lanzó a la espalda del hombre logrando que cayera por la sorpresa inicial, con temor se dio cuenta como el hombre desprovisto de la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, mostraba furiosamente sus colmillos manchados de sangre, rápidamente Duo de levantó del suelo para ir a socorrer a la mujer que yacía en el suelo, estaba herida, tenía un corte en el cuello profundo por el cual sangraba abundantemente, sin pensarlo sacó un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo para tapar la herida de la mujer, al acercarse a ella, la mujer retrocedió instintivamente sujetando contra su pecho a su pequeño.  
  
-No tranquilo, no le voy hacer daño, me llamo Duo y soy del pueblo Gundam, mi gente también a sido atacada por estos seres – dijo con tristeza volviendo a ofrecer su pañuelo – tiene que presionar para evitar que la sangre siga saliendo, está perdiendo mucha sangre.  
  
-No te preocupes por mí, joven, mi bebé tienes que salvar a mi bebé – dijo asustada – ¡Cuidado! – grito para advertir que su agresor se lanzaba de nuevo hacia ellos.  
  
Al ver que ese ser se volvía hacia ellos se puso en medio para evitar que golpeara a la mujer, recibiendo un fuerte golpe que le tumbó junto a la joven madre con su pequeño.  
  
-Maldito parásito – gruñó el hombre – métete en tus asuntos, más te vale que te preocupes por tu vida, jeje, en cuanto acabemos con la Dama Yui y su esposo, el siguiente serás tú, tú serás el postre perfecto, seguro que tienes una sangre muy dulce – dijo relamiéndose.  
  
-No dejaré que mates a esta familia como lo habéis hecho con la mía – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
-¡Heero! – gritó la mujer al ver que a su esposo le habían apuñalando en el estómago con un cuchillo brillante – ¡¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!!.  
  
Duo se giró para ver como el hombre llamado Heero caía sujetándose el estómago mientras los atacantes se reían de él, el otro atacante después de levantarse del suelo tras chocar Duo se volvió para atacar de nuevo.  
  
-¡Chico! – gritó la mujer que yacía en el suelo – coge esto – le dijo lanzándole un cuchillo – ¡clávaselo en el corazón! – le ordenó.  
  
Duo sin perder tiempo cogió el cuchillo y en el momento que se abalanzaba sobre la mujer, se interpone para asestarle una puñalada certera. En cuanto el cuchillo se introdujo dentro del pecho del ser, escuchó como aullaba de dolor y vio como caía muerto y al instante vio como su cuerpo ardía como la tea.  
  
-¿Cómo ha pasado eso? – preguntó asustado por lo que acababa de ver.  
  
-Mi marido, por favor ayuda a mi marido – pidió a Duo.  
  
Al darse la vuelta vio como entre los dos hombres sujetaban al esposo de la mujer para poder pegarle con más eficacia, cogió el cuchillo que había caído al suelo y se dirigió a ayudar al hombre. A pesar de estar herido podía defenderse de sus atacantes, sus fuerzas se le acababan y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, en un momento dado vio como el joven trenzado se acercaba a unos de los atacantes para apuñalarlo. Al estar distraído Heero recibió una puñalada muy cerca del corazón, cayendo al suelo sujetándose el pecho, Duo pudo acabar con el otro atacante y Heero antes de caer había conseguido acabar con el otro atacante, el cuerpo del atacante que mató Duo se quemó como el anterior pero el otro no debido a que el puñal con el que había sido atacado no era de plata como el que había recibido Heero en su pecho, no era letal por la composición de la plata pero al ser enterrado en el corazón se aseguraba que fuera una herida mortal para esos vampiros, cosa que descubrió Duo tras contárselo a la mujer.  
  
Con mucho cuidado la mujer se acercó con dificultad con su hijo en brazos hasta su marido que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, respirado entrecortadamente.  
  
-Heero mi amor – le llamó asustada.  
  
-Yuiren, cof, cof, ¿cómo está Júnior? ¿está herido? Preguntó asustado al oír como lloraba desconsolado su bebé.  
  
-No hables cariño, descansa, He-chan está bien, tú...  
  
-Shhhh, tranquila, ¿estás herida? – dijo preocupado al ver la sangre de su cuello.  
  
-Estoy bien, tenemos que regresar al castillo.  
  
-No puedo..., ya no me queda tiempo Yuiren, vete de aquí..., llévate a Júnior, tenéis que escapar, gran parte... gran parte... de la familia busca a Júnior para matarlo, debes marcharte, yo... no me queda tiempo...  
  
-No me voy a ir sin ti... nosotros cuidaremos de He-chan.  
  
-Perdona que interrumpa, pero deberían salir de aquí, pueden volver enseguida.  
  
-Tú - habló a duras penas Heero a Duo - ¿quien eres?  
  
-Soy Duo del poblado Gundam, señor.  
  
-¿Sabes quienes somos, chico? – preguntó.  
  
-No señor yo... huída del poblado y escuche sus voces entonces...  
  
-No debiste involucrarte, chico, márchate antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yui... Yuiren... yo... lo siento no voy a poder... pretejerte... te quiero... yo...  
  
-Shhhhhh, no hables – lloraba desconsolada te pondrás bien – acércate, bebe de mí así recuperaras fuerzas.  
  
-No, no lo are, tienes que huir, He-chan depende de ti – hablo con apenas voz.  
  
-No te dejaré hazlo, por favor, no podré seguir sin ti. Ven acércate – acercó a su marido para acercárselo al cuello mientras con el otro brazo sujetaba al bebé.  
  
Duo no daba crédito a lo que veía, con las prisas y los nervios no había reparado en el aspecto de del joven matrimonio. Era vampiros igual que los que habían atacado a su pueblo, allí en el suelo se encontraba el marido casi muerto bebiendo de la sangre de su cuello para poder reponer fuerzas. Un sin fin de preguntas se le acumularon en la mente. ¿Porque no le habían atacado como los otros? ¿Porque la misma familia quería matar a ese matrimonio? ¿Quiénes eran en realidad?.  
  
-No Heero, no te duermas – lloraba la mujer que sujetaba la cabeza de su marido sobre su cuello – sigue bebiendo, no te detengas, tienes que recuperarte, háblame.  
  
-Señora, creo que... su marido...  
  
-¡No! El no puede estar muerto, no me puede dejar sola – lloraba.  
  
Duo se acercó al hombre para comprobar su pulso y comprobó que había dejado de latir.  
  
-Está muerto, lo... lo siento – agachó la mirada llena de lágrimas.  
  
-Noooooooooooo, Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooo  
  
Sin darse cuenta de la nada apareció otra sombra.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó la sombra con una espada en la mano.  
  
-Noooooooooooo – interpuso el cuerpo de la mujer para evitar que lastimara a su bebé y a Duo recibiendo ella la estocada mortal en el pecho.  
  
-Nooooooo – gritó Duo, lanzando a la sombra tras propinarle una apuñalada con el cuchillo de plata que mató en el acto al vampiro.  
  
-Señora Yuiren – corrió a ayudar a la mujer vampiro que a duras penas podía sujetar al pequeño –Lo siento Duo, cof, cof... creo que te hemos metido en un problema, tengo que pedirte un favor...  
  
-De que se trata – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Sé lo que estas pensando, seguramente tú poblado ha sido atacado por mi gente, lo siento, cof,cof.  
  
-No se esfuerce – le dijo con miedo a acercarse a ella – iré a buscar ayuda.  
  
-¡No! – le cogió de la muñeca, pero al notar como se tensaba Duo le soltó de inmediato – no te voy hacer daño, no todos somos iguales, mi marido y yo nunca quisimos que esto, cof, cof, sucediera, cof, cof, por eso... por eso... Cuida de mi niño, trátalo como un bebé normal, así no tendréis problemas, por favor, es muy... – intentó hablar pero la herida grave que recibió le estaba quitando la vida.  
  
-Señora – se acercó para sujetarla para que no golpeara al caer – abra los ojos – el bebé no dejaba de llorar y Duo se vio obligado a cogerlo en brazos para que no se le cayera al suelo.  
  
-Por favor – dijo sin fuerzas – cuida a Heero, no dejes que lo maten, cof, cof, él... él es la clave para... para la salvación – dijo cayendo muerta en los brazos de Duo.  
  
-Señora, señora Yuiren – la sacudía suavemente – abra los ojos, no puede morir, no sé que hacer con un bebé.  
  
Duo se quedó mirando el bebé, extrañamente el bebé dejó de llorar y miraba fijamente a Duo.  
  
-¿Qué voy hacer contigo, bebé? – dijo seriamente pero al final se le escapó una sonrisa – el bebé al verlo alzó los bracitos con intención de alcanzar la cara de Duo - ¿Sabes que eres muy bonito para ser...? – le habló como si lo entendiera.  
  
-Gugugu – hizo el intento de responder el bebé.  
  
-Creo que nos hemos quedado solo los dos, Heero. Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Gugugugugug – volvió a balbucear sonriendo.  
  
-Bien He-cha, así te llamaba tu mama. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien nos encuentre, pero antes pondré al menos a tus padres junto, ya que no tenemos tiempo de enterrarlos.  
  
Puso a He-chan en un lugar seguro cerca de un árbol donde pondría a sus padres, con un poco de esfuerzo pudo llevar el cuerpo sin vida del padre de He-chan, estirándolo bajo el árbol cruzándole los brazos a la altura del pecho, con la madre de He-chan, Yuiren, también hizo lo mismo, les acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo y con las capas que llevaba los fallecidos los cubrió para después poner un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestre sobre cada cuerpo.  
  
Durante todo el proceso el pequeño He-chan no quitó ojo sobre lo que hacía Duo. Para ser tan solo un bebé, se comportaba como si comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Sin perder más tiempo, recogió a He-chan y fue a recoger a su yegua para salir enseguida. Estuvo cabalgando durante toda la noche, faltaba poco para el amanecer y hacía varias horas que habían dejado a tras las tierras de Gundam.  
  
  
  
Heero iba entre los brazos de Duo, durante todo el viaje fue despierto pero muy tranquilo, pero de pronto comenzó a llorar y a ponerse intranquilo.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre He-chan? ¿Tienes hambre?.  
  
-Gugugugug.  
  
-Falta poco para que amanezca, tenemos que buscar un sitio para descansar.  
  
-Guguggugugg.  
  
-No te muevas tanto que te caerás – intentó tranquilizar al bebé.  
  
-Gugugugug. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – se puso a llorar.  
  
-Sssshhhh, eaeaeaeaea, no llores, ¿tienes hambre?.  
  
-Buaaaaaaa – lloraba desconsolado, pero negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Eres muy listo, eso no es normal en un bebé ¿Tienes frío?.  
  
-Guguguggu – volvió a negar con la cabecita.  
  
-¿Te duele algo? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Gugugugu – negó otra vez  
  
-No sé que te pasa, esperé a que salga el Sol y buscaré ayuda.  
  
-Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – lloró más fuerte.  
  
-¿Qué pasa no quieres que busque ayuda.  
  
-Gugugugug  
  
-Con la luz del Sol será más... – el llanto interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo - ¿qué pasa no te gusta la luz?  
  
-Buaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaa – negó de nuevo.  
  
-Así que es eso, ufff esto me va a costar, no te gusta la luz pero eso... O Dios, ahora caigo que baka he sido, como no me di cuenta antes – detuvo el caballo – eres un vampiro y por lo que sé, no te puede dar la luz del Sol, lo siento bebé – dijo preocupado.  
  
-Gugugugu – se calmó e intentó sonreír para no preocupar más al trenzado.  
  
-Tengo que buscar un sitio para esconderte del Sol, solo falta una hora para que amanezca. Shinigami, corre.  
  
-Gugugug – se aferró a la camisa de Duo para no caerse.  
  
Duo se adentró dentro de un bosque que rodeaba la falda de unas montañas, el nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de él, llevaba ya rato buscando algún sito para poder guarecerse del Sol y no encontraba nada.  
  
-Guguggg - empezó de nuevo a balbucear He-chan.  
  
-¿Qué me quieres decir pequeño? – intento entender lo que decía el pequeño vampiro.  
  
-Guguguguhuhaagu – levantó su cabeza del pecho de Duo para mirar hacia el camino – guaggugugu – agitó su manita para señalar hacia una dirección.  
  
-¿Hacia allí quieres que vayamos? – preguntó curioso.  
  
-Guguguauhuguua – balbuceó sonriendo.  
  
-Bien, no se como lo sabes pero me fiaré de ti.  
  
A uno quinientos metros de distancia siguiendo un pequeño sendero que se adentraba dentro del bosque, Duo vio con sorpresa detrás delo que parecía una pared rocosa sin salida, se escondía una vieja cabaña abandonada.  
  
Tenía la apariencia de que llevaba muchos años abandonada, no era muy grande mirando de frente se veía la puerta de entrada medio rota por los años y unas ventanas con porticones, una a cada lado de la puerta, la cabaña estaba pegada a la pared rocosa de la montaña por la parte de atrás, en el lado izquierdo de la cabaña habían dos tinas de agua donde seguramente se guardaría el agua, por el lado derecho se apreciaba otra ventana más con su porticón y una leñera con algunos leños aún cortados.  
  
Shinigami se detuvo delante de la puerta de la cabaña para que Duo pudiese bajar con He-chan en brazos. Con un poco de miedo abrió la puerta dando un salto hacia atrás al ver salir un ave sin aviso del interior de esta, llevándose un gran susto. Una vez en su interior vio que la cabaña tenía dos puertas y un pequeño salón donde en una de las esquinas había una chimenea donde seguramente se podría cocinar. Con pasos firmes se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda encontrándose con una vieja bañera y un pequeño mueble en forma de lavabo y varias repisas, luego se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha comprobando que se trataba de un dormitorio con una cama vieja pero bastante amplia y una pequeña cómoda.  
  
La cabaña esta bastante sucia pero parecía confortable, Duo al ver que pronto saldría en Sol se dirigió hacia las ventanas para cerrarlas y cerró también la puerta, se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio para adecentar al menos por ese día la cama donde descansarían del viaje y se protegería del Sol al pequeño Heero.  
  
Con cuidado dejó al bebé sobre el fardo donde llevaba sus cosas, para dirigirse hacia la cama para retirar las viejas colchas para sacudir el colchón y las colchas para poderlas usar al menos por esta noche, luego se encargaría de lavarlas y asear la cabaña decentemente. Pero por hoy le valdría como estaba. Una vez adecentada más o menos la cama, se dirigió hacia He-chan para cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama. Con cuidado le retiró una pequeña mantita con el emblema del Castillo para ver si necesitaba asearlo, debajo de la mantita He-chan iba vestido con una camisola que le llegaba hasta las piernecitas que las tenía desnudas y debajo de esta llevaba el pañal.  
  
-Bueno – dijo sonriendo al He-chan – creo que te tengo que agradecer que hayas encontrado esta cabaña, eres increíble, tienes unos poderes, por así llamarlos increíbles. Esta noche o mejor este día lo pasaremos aquí, por la noche, daré una vuelta para ver si encuentro un poblado cerca para comprar provisiones y lo que nos pueda hacer falta. Primero veremos si te hace falta un baño antes de dormir – no miró sonriendo revisando si el pañal tenía regalito –  
  
Vaya, vaya, creo que sí, ¡buag!, quédate quietecito, voy a ver si encuentro agua para lavarte, ¿vale?.  
  
-Guauaugugug – sonrió alegre.  
  
-Si, si ríete, a mi no me hace gracia. No te muevas. – dijo aparentando enfado.  
  
Duo salió fuera de la cabaña, el Sol ya había salido y hacía un día precioso, se dirigió hacia donde había visto unos barriles de agua pero por desgracia estaban vacíos, cerca de los barriles encontró varios cubos que los cogió para ir a buscar agua. La verdad es que no sabía donde encontrarla, todo era silencio a excepción de los pajarillos madrugadores, se quedo escuchando su canto cuanto reconoció el murmullo del agua al caer no muy lejos de allí, así que con un cubo en cada mano se dirigió hacia donde oía el agua.  
  
Se trataba de una fuente natural que frotaba a unos dos metros del duelo creando una pequeña cascada que corría hacia el interior del bosque. Sin perder más tiempo recogió un poco de agua y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cabaña. Cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación se encontró a He-chan jugando con sus propios pies.  
  
-Así me gusta- dijo sin poder contener la risa – veo que eres un niño muy obediente, eso me gusta. He encontrado agua, está un poco fría pero por hoy te tendrá que servir, ahora hay que lavarte – anunció – vamos a ver – dijo retirándole la camisola y el pañal, que lo dejó al lado del suelo – vaya, vaya, para ser un bebé estás muy bien equipado – bromeó Duo – jajaja, no me digas que tienes vergüenza – se rió al darse cuenta que He-chan se ponía rojo y cerraba sus piernecitas – esto si que no me lo esperaba, ven – lo cogió en brazos para ponerlo en el borde de la cama para estar más cerca del cubo.  
  
Con cuidado cogió una pequeña gamuza que tenía entre sus cosas y la utilizó para limpiar al bebé, una vez limpio se cambió la camisa rota que aún llevaba, se quitó los pantalones y se dispuso a dormir con el bebé a su lado.  
  
El resto del día lo pasaron durmiendo, a la noche Duo se dedicó a limpiar la cabaña y hacer los arreglos más urgentes. Siempre estaba pendiente de He- chan que se pasaba el día mirándole lo que hacía y balbuceando y riendo. Todo parecía que iba bien, probó de alimentarlo como los bebés normales y parecía que iba bien pero al cabo de varios días notó como He-cha perdía energías y se pasaba el día durmiendo, eso asustó a Duo. Esa misma noche cogió a He-chan y tras envolverlo en su mantita se dirigió al pueblo que descubrió por casualidad el día anterior.  
  
Una vez en el pueblo buscó a un médico pero al ser altas horas de la noche no le fue muy fácil, Por suerte pudo dar con él al cabo de una hora.  
  
Tubo que decir que era su hijo y que su esposa había muerto a causa del parto para no levantar sospechas, le confesó que vivía en la vieja cabaña del bosque y que hacía varios días que había llegado. Contrario a lo que pensó en un momento, el anciano médico del pueblo se portó muy amable con él, le explicó que la cabaña le pertenecía la viejo Yatsuho que había muerto hace varios años y que después de él nadie volvió a vivir allí por lo que podía quedarse en esa cabaña todo el tiempo que quisiera, la misma mujer del doctor se ofreció a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera para facilitar criar al pequeño. Tras revisar al pequeño, le informó a Duo que padecía anemia seguramente debido a una mala alimentación. Duo tubo una pequeña charla con la esposa del médico de como tenía que alimentar y cuidar al pequeño.  
  
-Muchas gracia señora Katsugiro, ha sido muy amable conmigo y He-chan – le agradeció – pero no es necesario que me dé todo esto – dijo mirando las bolsas con todo tipo de cosas para bebé, biberones, pañales, ropa... – yo lo podría haber comprado mañana.  
  
-No te preocupes Duo, esto era de mi nieto, pero ya no está aquí, así que es mejor que tu le des utilidad – le comentó la señora Katsugiro – además tu tienes que cuidar de tu pequeñín.  
  
-Si gracias no se como agradecérselo, se lo pagaré en cuanto tenga trabajo- se ofreció Duo.  
  
-No es necesario, conque He-chan se ponga bien me doy por pagada – le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Bien joven Duo – dijo el señor Katsugiro, haz lo que te he dicho, que no se salte las tomas de biberón y dale estas gotas, si ves que en varios días sigue igual me lo traes enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
-Sí señor así lo haré y muchas gracias de corazón – se despidió Duo dando un abrazo a la señora Katsugiro y un apretón de manos al doctor.  
  
-Cuídate Duo y ya sabes si necesitas algo solo tienes que avisarme.  
  
Había regresado ya a la cabaña y no estaba muy tranquilo la falta de alimento especifico de He-chan le podía hacer enfermar gravemente, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.  
  
En esos momentos estaba dormido como el día anterior, lo puso en la cama mientras preparaba el biberón con las vitaminas. En el fondo sabía que esas vitaminas no le haría nada ya que He-chan era un bebé especial y lo que realmente le hacía falta no era eso, con decisión cogió el biberón lo lleno de lecho por la mitad y lo puso sobre la mesa del comedor, fue hacia la cocina donde guardaba los utensilios de cocina y cogió un cuchillo y regreso a la mesa, tras pensarlo unos segundos cogió el cuchillo y se cortó en la muñeca para hacer correr su sangre para llenar el resto del biberón, una vez lleno se vendo la muñeca para dejar de sangrar y por un ligero mareo se dirigió con el biberón para la habitación donde dormía su bebé.  
  
-He-chan, despierta – le balanceó suavemente para despertarlo – es hora de tu biberón – le susurró mientras lo cogía en brazos.  
  
-Guguagugug – protestó al no querer despertar.  
  
-No seas malo, sino vas hacer que me enfade – se apoyo sobre el cabezal de la cama para dar el biberón al pequeño.  
  
He-chan se revolvió negándose a abrir la boca no quería comer pero Duo le forzó a abrir la boca para meterle el biberón a la fuerza.  
  
-Buaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa – empezó a llorar pero al notar el sabor diferente de ese biberón se cayó y comenzó a comer con ansia.  
  
-Ves mi niño – sonrió Duo al ver lo hambriento que estaba – ¿a qué ahora sabe mejor?, no dejaré que te pase nada, si es necesario te alimentaré con mi propia sangre.  
  
Una vez que se lo bebió todo, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Gracias a los cuidados y sobretodo a los biberones especiales de Duo, He-chan se recuperó rápidamente. Volviendo a ser el bebé risueño y alegre que había sido. El problema era que Duo no podía seguir perdiendo sangre como lo hacía, si seguía así acabaría poniéndose él mismo enfermo, por lo que optó en obtener la sangre que necesita su bebé de los animales que cazaba para comer.  
  
Duo consiguió trabajo gracias a los Katsugiro, le había encargado ser el herbolario del pueblo, tendría que recolectar y sembrar las hierbas medicinales que necesita Katsugiro para sus recetas en su consulta. La señora Katsugiro le hacía visitas de vez en cuando para ver como estaba el bebé y para traerle cosas que pudiera necesitar.  
  
Los días pasaron rápidos, los días en semanas, las semanas, en meses así hasta los siete que llevaban allí, Duo pensaba que por fin podía vivir en paz borrando los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, lo único que le importaba ahora era el bienestar de Heero y sus amigos el matrimonio Katsugiro. En el pueblo ya era conocido por casi todos, a algunos les agradaba pero a otros no, más de una vez tubo que salir el señor Katsugiro en su defensa. En el pueblo había un grupo de jóvenes que no veían con buenos ojos a Duo y al He- chan, a pesar de saber que era un bebé intuían que no era normal.  
  
He-chan crecía como cualquier bebé normal lo único extraño que noto fue que cuando las defensas se debilitaban por el bajo valor nutritivo que le aportaba la sangre de animales y le daba de la suya para contrarrestar el efecto, notaba como He-chan parecía que creciese más rápido incluso notó que comprendía más de lo que un bebé de su tiempo haría. También un día por casualidad, mientras hacía la cena de ese día, en un despiste se cortó en un dedo, al verlo He-chan se puso a llorar, en un principio pensó que sería por la presencia de la sangre, decidiendo que se la daría a He-chan para no desperdiciarla pero con asombro descubrió que en vez de chupar para extraer más sangre, vio como la saliva de He-chan le cerraba la herida. Desde entonces cada vez que se hacía una herida He-chan se la curaba tan solo con su saliva.  
  
A parte de todo eso los meses fueron pasando sin nada inusual hasta que un día dos años después de haber llegado a aquellas tierras.  
  
Hacía varios días que llovía de una manera poco usual, en el poblado los habitantes se vieron obligados a refugiarse en sus casas, Duo como los demás tuvo que refugiarse en la cabaña, debido a las lluvias intensas, no pudo salir a cazar en una semana cosa que provocó que el pequeño He-chan de poco más de dos años no pudiera obtener la dosis de sangre animal que necesitaba para mantenerse saludable. Duo intentó contrarrestar la falta de sangre con alimentos con altas proteínas, pero no estaba dando resultado, He-chan estaba enfermando como la última vez pero ahora la situación empeoraba, llevaba demasiados días sin alimentarlo bien y Duo no se encontraba bien, hacía dos días que estaba enfermo con algo de fiebre debido a que salió al bosque para cazar en un intento desesperado exponiéndose durante dos horas al torrente de lluvia sin poder conseguir nada. Al estar enfermo temía darle de su sangre por miedo de empeorar la salud de su pequeño.  
  
Ya llevaban ocho días sin poder alimentar a He-chan y Duo estaba realmente preocupado, los síntomas de He-chan habían empeorado, tenía fiebre, dormían prácticamente las 24 horas y las pocas horas que estaba despierto se las pasaba llorando. A Duo se le rompía el alma verlo así, estaba desesperado y temía seriamente por su salud.  
  
Acababa de amanecer, y He-chan estaba peor, la lluvia parecía no remitir. Estaban los dos en el dormitorio tumbados en la cama, Duo lloraba en la cama abrazado a He-chan, por la desesperación al ver que perdía poco a poco a su pequeño y su estado de salud tampoco mejoraba. Después de pensárselo mucho decidió darle su propia sangre. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse y preparar un biberón con su sangre como lo había hecho la primera vez, su debilidad era tal que pensaba que lo más seguro moriría por la pérdida de sangre, ya que esta vez He-chan necesitaría mucha más sangre para recuperarse que la primera vez, pero no le importaba, si con ello salvaba a He-chan daría gustosamente hasta la última gota de su sangre.  
  
Con esfuerzo acomodó a He-chan en sus brazos posicionándose de tal manera que pudiese estar tumbado mientras He-chan bebía de él. Como la primera vez tubo que obligar a He-chan a que bebiese de él, lo más seguro que notase su debilidad, pero le obligaría si era necesario.  
  
Al notar como He-chan clavaba sus colmillos en su muñeca se tensó, no notó dolor pero poco a poco fue perdiendo su conciencia hasta perderse en el mundo de los sueños.  
  
El día transcurrió lentamente, como por arte de magia la lluvia fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer volviendo a la tranquilidad.  
  
El sol empezaba a esconderse cuando Duo comenzó a despertarse del profundo sueño en que había caído. Le dolía la cabeza y todo parecía darle vueltas, la vista la tenía nublada por lo que en la semi oscuridad de su habitación no le ayudaba mucho a distinguir las cosas. En un intento por levantarse Duo palpó por encima de la cama para encontrar a He-chan que había huido de sus brazos, con miedo se sentó sobre la cama para buscar mejor a su pequeño pero lo que vio le sorprendió sobre manera.  
  
-¿Qui... quien eres tú? – preguntó con miedo al jovencito que había tumbado a su lado.  
  
Allí tumbado a su lado había un jovencito de unos seis años y pelo desordenado castaño oscuro, cubierto tan solo con una camisa que le iba pequeña. Estaba medio dormido y parecía pálido.  
  
-Ey, despierta – zarandeó suavemente al joven - ¿dónde está mi pequeño? – preguntó desesperado - ¡He-chan! – gritó poniéndose de pie para revisar la habitación - ¡He-chan!¡He-chan! – salió del dormitorio llamando con desesperación a su peque.  
  
El jovencito que estaba en la cama de Duo se sentó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama mientras se brotaba los ojitos y bostezaba con sueño.  
  
-¡He-chan, mi niño, ¿dónde estás?¿! – dijo gritando volviendo a entrar en el dormitorio.  
  
-¿Tú quien eres?¿qué has hecho con mi He-chan? – le preguntó empezando a llorar  
  
-¿Duo? – habló el jovencito con cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Co..como, snif, snif, sabes mi nombre? – preguntó asustado.  
  
-Yo... Duo-chan, snif – dijo empezando a llorar también asustado – yo... He- chan, snif, snif  
  
-¿Que dices, snif? – preguntó incrédulo.  
  
-Yo, snif, snif, yo... soy He-chan, ¿no me crees?¿no me quieres, ya?  
  
-¿He-chan? – miró sorprendido acercándose poco a poco al jovencito - ¿eres tú?¿pero como?  
  
-Yo, crecí. .. – dijo avergonzado – tú... tú me diste tu sangre pura.  
  
-Pero..., no pude ser – miraba incrédulo al chico sin atreverse a acercarse a él.  
  
-¿No me quieres?- preguntó con miedo secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-¿He-chan, en serio eres tú? – dijo acercándose al jovencito que lloraba sobre la cama.  
  
-¡Duoooo-san! – exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos mientras lloraba.  
  
-Ssshhhhhh!!!! –le abrazó para calmarlo – no llores – le dijo levantándole la cara para mirarlo a los ojos – te creo He-chan – le acarició la mejilla – reconocería tus preciosos ojos aunque pasaran 1000 años – le sonrió besándole en la frente.  
  
-Duo-san, tenía miedo, no podía despertarte, snif, snif.  
  
-Tranquilo, ya estoy bien, pero como es posible que mi sangre... – dijo mirando la altura que tenía ahora He-chan.  
  
-Nosotros crecemos con la sangre pura y...  
  
-No pasa nada, no me importa, te quiero iguala. ¿Te encuentras bien? Yo estaba enfermo.  
  
-Si, estoy bien, las enfermedades no nos afectan.  
  
-Vaya He-chan se me hace raro hablar contigo, jeje, hasta ahora solo hablaba solo y ahora tengo la sensación que hablo con alguien mayor que yo. Siempre he tenido la impresión que me comprendías y me entendías a pesar de ser un bebé  
  
-Yo... – dijo ruborizado.  
  
-Has crecido mucho He-chan, me temo que tu ropa ya no te servirá, será mejor que vayamos al pueblo a por ropa nueva, pero tengo miedo que te vean y descubran que eres...  
  
-¿Un vampiro?¿eso es malo? – preguntó triste.  
  
-No, mi vida, no eres malo, eres un encanto – le dijo abrazándole – lo malo es que no todo el mundo puede comprender eso, pero no te preocupes, ven – dijo tomándolo en brazos – uff como pesas ya.  
  
-Pue.. puedo caminar solo – dijo ruborizado.  
  
-No pasa nada – le sonrió – si sigues creciendo tan rápido ya no me dejarás mimarte, así que déjame consentirte un poquito, ¿vale?.  
  
-De acuerdo – dijo tímidamente sujetándose del cuello de Duo.  
  
-Vamos a bañarte, después cogeremos a Shinigami y bajaremos al pueblo.  
  
-Vale – contestó alegre.  
  
Duo salió del dormitorio para dirigirse al bañó, mientras calentaba el agua para llenar la bañera fue a buscar toallas limpias. Cuando estuvo el agua caliente y la bañera llena de agua se acercó a He-chan para quitarle la camisa que llevaba. Por una extraña razón He-chan se sentía nervioso y le daba vergüenza estar desnudo ante él, Duo se acercó para levantarlo en brazos para meterlo dentro de la bañera comenzando a lavarle con la esponja y la pastilla de jabón. Llevaba un rato lavando a He-chan, sin darse cuenta fue salpicando de agua el suelo formado un charco, al querer levantarse para ir a buscar la toalla para secarlo resbaló quedando dentro de la bañera. He-chan al ver la cómica situación de trenzado comenzó a reírse viendo la cara de frustración y enojo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya te parece gracioso – intentó mostrar enfado – ahora no tendré más remedio que bañarme también.  
  
-Jejeje, Duo-san se ha caído, jejeje.  
  
-Sí, jejeje – se rió el también – soy un despiste, jejeje – te importa si compartimos el baño.  
  
-Errrr... yo... no – dijo ruborizado y nervioso.  
  
Al oír la respuesta de He-chan comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada para poderse bañar mejor, retiró su amplia camisa, los zapatos y calcetines dejándolos caer fuera de la bañera para después levantarse para retirar los pantalones y la ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de He-chan. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo Duo volvió a sumergirse en el agua caliente de la bañera para comenzar a deshacer la larga trenza para luego comenzar a lavarse con delicadeza y lentitud. He-chan estaba inmóvil, no podía apartar la mirada de Duo a pesar de tener solo seis años se sentía abrumado por la belleza de Duo, se sentía bien, comenzó a sentir calor por dentro, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sentía la necesidad de abrazar a Duo y que él le abrazase. Duo seguía bañándose sin percatarse de las nuevas emociones que despertaba en su pequeño.  
  
-He-chan – lo llamó al verlo tan pensativo y callado - ¿te ocurre algo? – se acercó a él poniéndole la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.  
  
-Eeeeh... no... estoy bien – dijo alejándose él dentro de la bañera para romper el contacto de su mano. Al sentir el contacto de Duo su cuerpo se estremeció y con horror comprobó como cierta parte de su cuerpo joven cobraba vida sin su consentimiento. Al notarlo se giró de inmediato para que Duo no se diera cuenta.  
  
-Estás muy callado y tú rostro está colorado, ¿estas seguro que te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Es.. estoy bien – dijo de espaldas nervioso – solo... solo tengo un poco de frío.  
  
-¿Tienes frío? Ven acércate te abrazaré y así no tendrás frío – dijo con naturalidad.  
  
-¡¡No!! – gritó poniéndose de pie, saliendo rápidamente del agua, para salir corriendo cogiendo una toalla para cubrirse y salir corriendo hacia el dormitorio, antes de que Duo notase su estado.  
  
-¡He-chan! – le gritó preocupado al ver como salía corriendo de allí.  
  
Con rapidez Duo salió de la bañera cogiendo la otra toalla para enrollarla en su cintura y salir corriendo detrás de Heero. Al llegar a la habitación lo encontró acurrucado debajo de las mantas de la cama y sollozando.  
  
-He-chan – le llamó preocupado - ¿qué pasa? ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
-No, snif, snif , no pasa... nada, estoy... bien.  
  
-Sí estás bien ¿porque lloras? – le preguntó retirando las sábanas para verle que estaba envuelto en la toalla intentando reprimir su llanto -¿cuéntamelo mi niño?.  
  
-No... no es nada – pero al notar como Duo se acercaba para abrazarlo - ¡no te acerques!¡no me toques! – le gritó asustado.  
  
-He.. He-chan – le llamó asustado - ¿qué... que pasa?  
  
-No me mires, snif – dijo avergonzado – no sé que me pasa.  
  
-Shhhh, tranquilo – se volvió a acercar pero esta vez sin ser rechazado- no te preocupes puedes confiar en mi.  
  
-Me da vergüenza, te reirás de mí – dijo sollozando.  
  
-Te prometo que no me reiré – le acarició el cabello alborotado.  
  
-Yo... me he sentido raro...  
  
-¿Raro?.  
  
-Siento cosas que antes no sentía, a sido cuando... te he visto – dijo en apenas un susurró.  
  
-¿No sé que me quieres decir? – le dijo con dulzura.  
  
-Es que... yo ahora también siento que... – pero no se atrevió a decírselo.  
  
-No te preocupes, ven túmbate a mi lado – dijo estirándose en la cama – ssshhhh deja de llorar no importa, tranquilo – le susurró, con un movimiento suave Duo acercó a Heero a su cuerpo para que se apoyara sobre su pecho quedando él bajo el cuerpo de He-chan, cuando fue a abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo notó que algo semiduro se le clavó en el muslo. Tras la sorpresa inicial Duo comprendió de lo que se refería Heero sobre lo que estaba sintiendo.  
  
-¿He-chan? – dijo sorprendido, girándolo para depositarlo de nuevo en la cama y con cuidado destapó a He-chan para descubrir el motivo de preocupación del pequeño.  
  
-¡No, no me mires ahí! – dijo ruborizado cubriéndose de nuevo.  
  
-Así que era eso – dijo sonriendo – no tienes de que preocuparte He-chan es normal, estás creciendo muy rápido y esa en una reacción normal en los jóvenes.  
  
-No... no es normal, es la primera vez que me pasa y, snif.  
  
-Tranquilo, no pasa nada es una respuesta lógica y hormonal, puede que seas algo precoz para tú edad pero conforme crezcas lo comprenderás mejor.  
  
Tras hablar un rato y después de tranquilizarlo, Duo le vistió con algunas ropas suyas y comieron algo haciendo tiempo hasta que anocheciera para que pudieran salir sin problema, eran las ocho de la tarde y el sol ya se había puesto, sin perder tiempo recogieron a Shinigami del establo se dirigieron a casa del matrimonio Katsugiro.  
  
En el poblado aún se apreciaba la ajetreada vida de sus habitantes que recorrían la calle, Duo se dirigió hacía la consulta de los Katsugiro llevando a Heero en brazos cubierto por una capa para que no lo pudieran reconocer. Con nerviosismo llamó a la consulta, abriendo la puerta una amable señora Katsugiro que la verlo le sonrió gratamente haciendo pasar a los jóvenes.  
  
-¡Duo! – exclamo alegre la mujer del doctor - ¿cómo que has venido hoy? ¿Cómo se encuentra He-chan?.  
  
-Bien, bien, Katsugiro-san, he venido porque... – dejo nervioso – necesito un favor y no sé a quien recurrir.  
  
-Claro cariño, pasa, pasa – le dijo haciendo entrar a Duo – por cierto ¿qué llevas ahí oculto? – preguntó curiosa.  
  
-Es... bueno, es de lo que quería hablar, ¿esta Katsugiro-sama?  
  
-Si, claro, ven acompáñame – le dijo guiando al joven hacia la consulta - ¡Cariño¡ - gritó llamando a su esposo – Duo está aquí y quiere hablar contigo un momento.  
  
-¿Duo? – preguntó el doctor sorprendido asomándose por la puerta de la consulta – pasa, pasa joven, dime de que quieres hablar, pasa – le habló haciendo señas para que entrase en la pequeña habitación que utilizaba para atender a los enfermos de poblado.  
  
-Pues verá Katsugiro-sama, se trata de He-chan – dijo preocupado sentando a He-chan en la camilla sin destaparlo.  
  
-¿Le ocurre algo al pequeño? – preguntaron el matrimonio asustado a la vez  
  
-No... no, bueno si, es que verá – dejo titubeando – no os lo he contado antes por miedo a que nos rechazaran... pero verán... He-chan, es un niño especial – decía mientras introducía su mano bajo la capa para acariciar la mejilla de Heero – a simple vista parece normal pero... – no atrevía a seguir hablando.  
  
-Duo – se acercó Katsugiro-sama a él poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
-Creo que lo que quieres decir – le sonrió – nos estás intentando decir que He-chan no es un bebé normal sino un vampiro, ¿cierto?.  
  
-¿¡Lo saben!? – les miró sorprendido.  
  
-Ay Duo pero que despistado eres, soy doctor, jeje, me di cuenta la primera vez que lo trajiste.  
  
-¿Lo sabían y aún así me ayudaron? – preguntó sorprendido.  
  
-Claro que si, siempre te has comportado bien, no se como tienes un bebé vampiro en tu poder y no te voy a pedir explicaciones por ello, además ser no es peligroso.  
  
-¡¡No, no He-chan no es peligroso!! – abrazó al bulto sobre la camilla – él es bueno es un niño tierno y cariñoso.  
  
-Lo sé Duo no te preocupes, además también nos dimos cuenta de la rapidez con la que crece, eso me preocupa.  
  
-¿Le preocupa, porque? – dijo sorprendido – él está bien, ¿no?.  
  
-Si, si no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque en le pueblo todos saben que tienes un bebé a tu cuidado y el rápido crecimiento de He-chan, le puede delatar – dijo Katsugiro-sama acercándose más a ellos para destapar a He- chan que permanecía oculto.  
  
-Por eso estoy aquí – dijo Duo mostrando preocupación – esta mañana me lo encontré así de grande, jeje.  
  
-Por todos los Dioses – dijo sorprendida Katsugiro-san al reconocer el bulto que escondía Duo – pero si es el pequeño He-chan – se acercó para acariciarlo y revolverle los cabellos – cuanto as crecido pequeño, te has vuelto todo un hombrecito, jaja, sonrió.  
  
-Err... Hola Katsugiro-san, Katsugiro-sama – saludó avergonzado Heero.  
  
-¿Cómo a ocurrido?- preguntó sorprendido Katsugiro-sama.  
  
-Normalmente He-chan se alimenta como un niño normal pero siempre tengo que complementar su alimentación con sangre fresca de animales. Debido a la tormenta que ha habido estos días no pude encontrar la sangre que necesitaba, estuve muy preocupado porque He-chan se debilitó mucho, llegué a creer que moriría por eso... ayer le di de beber de mi sangre, al estar yo enfermo y la falta de sangre me desmayé y al despertar este medio día lo encontré así de crecidito – sonrió mirando a su pequeño.  
  
-Es increíble – comento la mujer.  
  
-Sí que lo es – comento el hombre – lo malo es que la gente del pueblo pueda darse cuenta, se rumorea que se han visto otros vampiros por los alrededores y después de la matanza del poblado Gundam, no creo que les haga gracias saber que He-chan es uno de ellos.  
  
-Me lo imagino por eso he venido para que me ayuden... a partir de ahora no podré bajar al pueblo y He-chan necesita ropa y algunas vitaminas.  
  
-No te preocupes cariño, nosotros de ayudaremos – sonrió la mujer – y tú muchachito – le dijo a Heero, espero que no le des muchos problemas a Heero.  
  
-No, no lo haré – dijo ruborizado.  
  
-A parte de su crecimiento inusual – intervino Katsugiro-sama – parece que todo esta bien, ¿te sientes bien He-chan?  
  
-Err... si – dijo nervioso.  
  
-Duo, si no te importa me gustaría hacerle una revisión a He-chan. ¿Le has notado algo extraño?.  
  
-No todo parece normal – respondió Duo – bueno creo que se está desarrollando muy rápidamente. Esta tarde, tubo la primera reacción hormonal, jeje – sonrió.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Duo-san!!!! – gritó Heero avergonzado.  
  
-Jejeje, es normal, jovencito, no te avergüences – comentó el hombre – si no calculo mal debes tener unos seis o siete años, para un jovencito de tú edad puede ser una respuesta precoz pero viendo tu crecimiento es probable que vayas creciendo más aceleradamente.  
  
-Bueno, mientras mi marido revisa a tú pequeñín, Duo ven conmigo, creo que en la habitación de mi hijo tengo ropa que podrá usar He-chan – dijo llevándose a Duo fuera de la consulta.  
  
Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Duo y He-chan salían de la consulta con una gran bolsa con cosas para Heero, después de despedirse y agradecerles varias veces por la ayuda prestada al matrimonio Katsugiro se dirigieron a buscar a Shinigami para volver lo antes posible a la cabaña.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte – se oyó una voz burlona a su espalda mientras ataba la bolsa a Shinigami y subía a He-chan a lomos de ella.  
  
-Kato – dijo exaltado – me has asustado, ¿qué haces aquí?.  
  
-Eso mismo te podría decir yo, ¿no? – se acercó a Duo sensualmente – hacía días que no veía.  
  
-Es que he estado muy ocupado, ahora si me lo permites tengo que marcharme.  
  
-Tan pronto, porque no te quedas, te invito a tomar algo – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
-No puedo He-chan se ha quedado solo en la cabaña y tengo que...  
  
-¿Solo? Que raro, no será que intentas evitarme, siempre te invito a salir y nunca has aceptado, empiezo a pensar que no quieres estar conmigo.  
  
-Esto, no... no es eso es que... – Duo se puso nervioso, sabía que no era recomendable rechazar a Kato – no siento Kato pero es que estoy muy ocupado, otro día ¿vale?  
  
-¿Otro día? – le miró curioso y con malicia – por cierto ¿quien ese chico? – dijo desviando la mirada a Heero.  
  
-Él... él es mi sobrino, que ha... venido de visita – mintió nervioso.  
  
-¿Tú sobrino?, pensaba que no tenías familia – pregunto no muy convencido por la respuesta de Duo.  
  
-Sí... es... que... fue uno de los supervivientes del poblado Gundam, no tampoco sabía que había sobrevivido, jeje.  
  
-Si tú lo dices, me lo creeré – dijo atrapando a Duo entre sus brazos – sobre nuestra cita – sonrió lujuriosamente – ¿qué día te va bien?.  
  
-Eh... yo... no sé, ya te avisaré Kato – dijo intentando alejarse del abrazo del joven pelirrojo.  
  
-No no, esta vez no te me escaparas – lo acorraló más entre sus brazos – iré a verte uno de estos días y saldremos, no admitiré un no por respuesta.  
  
-Kato yo... – pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kato le había besado de forma apasionada.  
  
-Rrrrrrrrrr – se oyó el gruñido de He-chan que al ver como Duo era besado por ese chico se lanzó a morderle en el hombro, que fue la zona más cercana a él.  
  
-Arrrggghhhh!!!!!!! – exclamó Kato separándose violentamente de Duo al notar el dolor –pero que demonios...  
  
-¡He-chan! – exclamó Duo al percatarse lo que había hecho Heero – Tranquilo no pasa nada – se agachó para cogerlo en brazos al haber caído de Shinigami tras lanzarse sobre Kato al sostenerlo sobre sus brazos vio como el color de sus ojos había cambiado del precioso azul cobalto a un rojo intenso y su expresión de su cara era furiosa y de una madurez extraña para un niño de seis años.  
  
-¡Pero que mierda has hecho! – dijo furioso Kato abalanzándose a Heero para golpearlo.  
  
-¡No Kato! – se giro sobre si mismo para evitar que Kato le pegase – es solo un niño.  
  
-¿Un niño? ¡me ha mordido!, ¿qué clase de niño es ese?¿cómo es que también se llama He-chan? – dijo con desprecio.  
  
-Lo siento Kato, no sé que le ha pasado, lo siento, será mejor que nos vallamos.  
  
-No lo vuelvas a tocar – habló Heero furioso – el no quiere saber nada de ti.  
  
-¡He-chan! – dijo sorprendido por la reacción de Heero.  
  
-Maldito mocoso, como te coja, vas a ver – se dirigió hacia él.  
  
-¡No Kato, por favor! – suplicó Duo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Kato para evitar que se acercara al pequeño.  
  
-Esta me las pagarás – le dijo a Heero, se giró sobre sus talones para alejarse del lugar – Duo – lo llamó – esto no ha quedado aquí, nos veremos – dijo en tono de amenaza.  
  
Antes de que empeoraran las cosa Duo subió a Shinigami junto a He-chan y salieron hacia su cabaña. Una vez en su hogar, desmontaron y fueron a acomodar todo lo que Katsugiro-san les había dado. El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, comieron, hablaron y pasearon por los alrededores de la cabaña recogiendo las hierbas medicinales que necesitaban para acabar el pedido que Katsugiro-sama les había pedido. Así pasaron varios días sin ninguna novedad, He-chan estaba totalmente recuperado igual que Duo, por ahora evitaban ir al poblado para no levantar sospechas sobretodo después del incidente con Kato.  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde que Duo visitó a los Katsugiro, después de lo sucedido con Kato decidió no volver al pueblo por riesgo que Kato delatara a Heero.  
  
Eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol calentaba la cabaña en un día claro y soleado, debido a la hora Duo y Heero seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, aún les quedaba un par de horas para poder levantarse sin riego para He-chan. Fuera de la cabaña a pesar de los ruidos de los cantos de los pájaros y otros animales del bosque, se podía respirar tranquilidad y un cierto silencio reconfortante.  
  
Duo y Heero dormían plácidamente en su dormitorio, abrazados como siempre. Unos golpes violentos en la puerta de la cabaña despertó a Duo, con pereza se levantó de la cama acercándose a la cómoda para recoger sus pantalones y su camisa que se había quitando antes de acostarse frotándose los ojos. Duo vio como He-chan se acurrucaba donde segundos antes se encontraba él buscando su calor y arropándose con las mantas para cubrirse hasta la cabeza para poder seguir durmiendo. Una vez medio vestido se dirigió hacia la puerta para evitar que siguieran aporreando la puerta e intentar que no despertaran a su niño. Con el sueño reflejado en su cara abrió la puerta llevándose el susto de su vida al descubrir de quien se trataba, desapareciendo todo rastro de sueño al momento.  
  
-¡Ka... Kato! ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó asustado acabando de abrochar su camisa con los cordones de ésta.  
  
-Hola Duo – dijo un tambaleante Kato – he venido a verte, hip, bueno mejor dicho, hemos venido a verte, jeje – dijo con una risa facilona.  
  
-¿Hemos? . preguntó sorprendido abriendo más la puerta y comprobando con terror que dos de los amigotes de Kato le habían acompañado y para desgracia estaban en el mismo estado de embriaguez que Kato.  
  
-Como te dije la última vez, hip, vengo a cobrarme mi cita – dijo abalanzándose sobre Duo.  
  
-¡Kato, estas borracho! Suéltame pesas mucho – dijo intentando liberarse del abrazo posesivo del pelirrojo.  
  
-Me prometiste una cita, venga vámonos, son las fiestas del pueblo, te invito a tomar algo – le comentó sujetándole de la cintura.  
  
-No puedo lo siento Kato, He-chan aún duerme y no le puedo dejar solo además tengo casa que hacer, tengo trabajo atrasado – intentó excusarse de la forma más suavemente.  
  
-No Duo, esta vez no te escaparás, me lo prometistes y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que aceptes – dijo conteniendo la furia.  
  
-Pero es que no puedo, lo siento He-chan...  
  
-¡He-chan!, estoy harto de tanto He-chan, vendrás conmigo quieras o no –dijo furioso cogiéndole de la muñeca para sacarlo de la cabaña.  
  
-Suéltale ahora mismo – se oyó la voz de Heero que salía del dormitorio – no has oído que no quiere ir a ningún lado contigo – dijo con un tono de voz demasiado serio para ser un niño.  
  
-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo con burla al ver a Heero frente la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Suéltalo, no me has oído – le exigió mirándole fijamente, mostrando como sus ojos azules cambiaban lentamente a un tono rojizo según aumentaba su ira.  
  
-Mira mocoso – le amenazo – no creo que estés en condición de exigir nada, así que mejor lárgate a dormir antes de que te dé una zurra.  
  
-Mira tú desgraciado – dijo sin inmutarse Heero – por tu bien y el de tus amigotes lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia.  
  
-Serás desgraciado – dijo soltada el agarre de Duo para dirigirse hacia Heero para darle su merecido.  
  
-¡No Kato! – se interpuso Duo – déjalo es un niño – dijo con los brazos alzados.  
  
-Apártate – dijo Kato empujando a Duo que cayó al suelo – voy a enseñar a ese mocoso a respetar a los mayores.  
  
-¡No Kato! No lo hagas – dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a detenerlo pero los amigos de Kato se lo impidieron sujetándolo de los brazos.  
  
Kato se lanzó sobre Heero cogiéndole de la camisola que llevaba y lo alzó golpeándolo en la pared que estaba detrás de él a la altura de su cara.  
  
-Te voy a dar una lección que nunca olvidarás – le amenazó.  
  
Sin previo aviso Kato golpeó el estómago de Heero sacándole todo el aire provocando que Heero se sujetara el estómago para aliviar el dolor. Al ver el efecto que produjo su golpe le sujetó del cuello sonriendo con burla.  
  
-Eres un enano, no deberías entrometerte en los asuntos de los mayores – dijo volviendo a golpear de nuevo en el estómago.  
  
-¡Basta Kato! Déjalo en paz, haré lo que quieras pero déjalo, por favor.  
  
-Me encantaría complacerte Duo – dijo sonriendo – pero debe aprender la lección – se burló moviendo su puño para golpear de nuevo al chiquillo, pero el golpe nunca llegó.  
  
-Vas a pagar por esto, desgraciado – dijo al bloquear el golpe que le iba dirigido sujetando el puño – vas a desear no haber nacido – le miró fijamente con los ojos completamente rojos y mostrando sus colmillos como amenaza.  
  
-Pero que demonios... – dijo asustado – tú eres... – dijo soltado a Heero que cayó al suelo.  
  
-Porque no me amenazas ahora, no me ibas a dar una lección – sonrió con malicia sin sujetar la muñeca de Kato – pagarás por el acoso a Duo-san – dijo dando un puñetazo a Kato en la cara y a la vez le dio un zarpazo.  
  
-Arrgghhh!!! – aulló de dolor al notar como sangraba en el pecho por el zarpazo y en el labio partido por el puñetazo.  
  
-¡No He-chan! – corrió Duo hacia He-chan, al escaparse del agarre de los amigos de Kato al ver el ataque de Heero.  
  
-Es... es un vampiro – dijeron asustados los amigos de Kato – es un asesino de la noche – dijeron retrocediendo para alejarse del muchacho.  
  
-Maldito bastardo – dijo Kato cogiéndose el pecho – me las vas a pagar, más te vale que huyas lejos de aquí, porque si no mañana estarás muerto, una vez que los sepa el pueblo arrasarán esta cabaña contigo adentro.  
  
-¡No Kato! Por favor no digas nada – sollozó Duo abrazando a He-chan que se refugió en sus brazos, el ataque de ira que le había provocado Kato al ver como acosaba a Duo, iba remitiendo – Kato por favor no lo hagas, es solo un niño.  
  
-¡Solo un niño! – gritó colérico – mira lo que ha hecho tu niño – dijo mostrándole la herida de su pecho – sospechaba que no era un niño normal pero jamás imaginé que fuese un vampiro. En que estás pensando Duo – se acercó a él para encararlo – es un asesino, su raza mata por placer, no me esperaba una cosa así de ti, tú que sobreviviste de milagro a la matanza de Gundam a manos de esas criaturas.  
  
-Pero He-chan no es como ellos, es solo un niño – defendió Duo a He-chan que estaba cayado escuchando sorprendido lo que decía Kato.  
  
-Es un niño ahora pero mira esto – volvió a mostrarle la herida, si ahora es capaz de hacer esto cuando crezca será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿qué harás cuando su sed de sangre sea más fuerte que le lazo que te une a él.  
  
-No él no será sí, el no es un asesino, no lo permitiré – dijo intentando mostrarse firme.  
  
-¡No pienso arriesgarme, hay que eliminarlo! – gritó enfadado – un vampiro es un asesino y un asesino es un asesino.  
  
-No Kato – suplicó Duo dejando a He-chan sobre una silla, mientras se acercaba a Kato para sujetarlo de un brazo para evitar que se vaya – Kato te lo suplico haré lo que quieras pero por favor no digas nada a nadie, si quieres mañanas nos iremos del poblado pero no avises a la gente del pueblo – sollozó sin poder contener las lágrimas.  
  
-Ese engendro debe morir, puede atraer a más como él – dijo mirando al Heero que ahora estaba sentado sobre la silla con apariencia asustada, parecía como si hubiese regresado a un comportamiento normal para la edad que representaba que tenía, estaba acurrucado recogido sobre sus piernas con la mirada llorosa y asustada al ver la angustia que sentía Duo.  
  
-Por favor, solo te pido eso, dame tiempo para marchar, te daré lo que quieras – dijo sujetando más firmemente el brazo fuerte de Kato.  
  
-¿Lo que quiera? – preguntó dudando si cambiar de opinión o no.  
  
-Si lo que quieras.  
  
-Kato – lo llamó Yamato, uno de los amigos de Kato – será mejor que informemos de esto, ese crío puede traernos problemas.  
  
-Yamato tiene razón – dijo Satoshi – ese vampiro puede ser peligroso aunque sea solo un niño.  
  
-No Kato – interrumpió Duo – te doy mi palabra, He-chan no hará nada, te lo ruego.  
  
-Esta bien – dijo Kato con una sonrisa malévola – Yamato, Satoshi, si queréis os podéis marchar, pero sin decir nada de esto a nadie.  
  
-Pero... - dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
-Nada de peros, marcharos o quedaros, si os quedáis cerrar la puerta – les ordenó sonriendo – Duo encierra a ese monstruo en un sitio que no moleste, a partir de ahora harás todo lo que yo te diga y me complacerás sin rechistar, si cumples no diré nada a nadie.  
  
-Pero – dijo asustado Duo comprendiendo por donde iban los tiros – dame tu palabra de que no harás daño a He-chan ni contarás nada – dijo asustado acercándose a Heero que cogerlo en brazos.  
  
-Todo dependerá de ti – dijo acercándose a ellos y acariciando la mejilla de Duo con lascivia – y tu engendro del demonio, por tu bien y por el de Duo te estarás quietecito y no me darás más problemas – dijo con burla al ver la mirada de odio que le dedicaba.  
  
-Aaarrrggghhhh – recibió un gruñido de Heero como respuesta.  
  
-He-chan – le llamó Duo a Heero con un hilo de voz – ahora debes de ser bueno – intentó calmarse para que no notara el pánico que le embargaba por dentro por lo que iba a suceder – tienes que quedarte dentro de la habitación – dijo entrado en ella y depositándolo en la cama – pase lo que pase y oigas lo que oigas, no salgas de la habitación.  
  
-Porque – dijo asustado – quiero estar contigo, no voy a dejarte solo yo...  
  
-Ssshhh!! Tranquilo no pasará nada, todo irá bien. Prométeme que no te moverás de aquí hasta que yo no te lo digas – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Prométemelo – le interrumpió – necesito que me lo prometas, mi deber es protegerte y haré todo lo que tenga en mi mano para hacerlo, prométemelo. Le rogó.  
  
-Te lo prometo – dijo intranquilo, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.  
  
-Gracias – sonrió dándole un beso en la frente – túmbate y duerme, enseguida estaré contigo y sobretodo no salgas, vale – le dijo mostrando una sonrisa bastante forzada.  
  
-De acuerdo – dijo tumbándose y agarrando las mantas para taparse.  
  
  
  
-Bien ya estoy aquí – dijo Duo nervioso cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
  
-Acércate Duo – dijo Kato ofreciendo su mano para que acercara mientras sonreía estúpidamente – sabes lo que quiero ¿no? Duo – le miró sin recibir respuesta – eres muy hermoso, por fin tendré lo que siempre he deseado.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó asustado, rogando que sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados.  
  
-Tu que crees – le dijo seductoramente mientras le rodeaba la cintura – te quiero a ti y hoy no podrás escapar. Tu secreto por tu cuerpo, creo que es un trato justo, ¿no crees?.  
  
-Eres despreciable – se animó a contestarle.  
  
-Plaaasss – se oyó la bofetada que Kato le dio a Duo – dije que te comportaras o prefieres que todos se enteren de que tienes a un vampiro viviendo contigo.  
  
-¡No! – dijo asustado mientras se sobaba el labio partido por el golpe.  
  
-Bien, porque sería una pena que te colgaran ser aliado de los vampiros – dijo acariciando la espada a lo largo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas contra si – eres demasiado apetitoso para morir tan pronto, verdad chico – les comentó mirando como sus amigos miraba a Duo con lujuria – a partir de hoy vas a complacernos en todo lo que queramos sino atente a las consecuencias. Desnúdate – le ordenó.  
  
Continuará... 


	2. Cap II

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.  
  
Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.  
  
Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Capítulo 2.  
  
Duo estaba asustado y muy nervioso, miraba como Kato le ordenaba lo que tenía que hacer, no era ingenuo sabía lo que quería de él y le aterraba, jamás había estado con nadie y siempre había pensado que su primera vez sería especial y con alguien al que él amase más que nada pero su sueño caía a pedazos conforme pasaban los segundos. Kato le observaba con deseo y poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia, igual que Satoshi y Yamato que lo miraban por detrás. Oyó la exigencia de desnudarse por parte de Kato pero seguía inmóvil, estaba muy asustado y sabía como hacerlo para que fuese lo menos doloroso y humillante posible.  
  
-¡Vas ha hacerlo o lo tendré que hacer yo! – dijo furioso ante un inmóvil trenzado que se abrazaba a si mismo.  
  
-Kato... esto no es buena idea, haré lo que quieras pero no me pidas esto, yo... yo jamás he... hecho algo así – dijo sollozando agachando la cabeza.  
  
-Prefieres que todo el mundo se entere de tu secreto – dijo con burla acercándose a él para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros cubiertos los la camisa ancha que llevaba puesta.  
  
-No... no quiero pero – me miró con suplica.  
  
-Ya me harte de tus excusas – le amenazó cogiendo los hombros de la camisa y tirando de ella haciendo que la camisa se rompiera dejando el torso desnudo de Duo al aire.  
  
-¡¡No espera Kato!! – intentó separarse de él para poder evitar que siguiera agrediéndole.  
  
-¡No espero! – se abalanzó sobre él acabando de romperle la camisa que se le había quedado en el estómago.  
  
Duo intentó resistirse pero la fuerza de Kato era superior a la suya. Con un empujón Kato logró tumbar a Duo en el suelo quedando él sobre su cuerpo para impedir una posible huida. Con una de sus manos sujetó las dos muñecas de Duo sobre su cabeza mientras con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Duo y la misma vez besaba y lamía la cara y cuello de un Duo histérico. Duo pataleaba y se retorcía como una víbora pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Kato al ver la resistencia de Duo llamó a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a inmovilizar al trenzado y de esta manera tener más facilidad para recorrer el cuerpo suave de su presa y saciar sus ansias y lujuria con mayor tranquilidad. Duo al verse sujetado por Yamato por loa brazos y a Satoshi por las piernas comenzó a gritar desesperado sabía que todo estaba perdido pero deseo que un milagro sucediera, no obstante no sucedió. La histeria de Duo estaba colmando la paciencia de Kato por lo que le golpeó en la cara para callarlo, con un trozo de la tela de su camisa amordazó a Duo para no seguir oyendo sus gritos.  
  
Con lentitud Kato recorrió todo el cuerpo de Duo con su boca, lamía y daba pequeños mordiscos por todo el cuello y pecho, sobretodo insistió en torturar los sensibles pezones rosados del chico de tal manera que en movimiento imprevisto de Duo llegó a hacerle una herida. Sus manos tampoco estuvieron quietas en ningún momento, acariciaba la piel pálida y suave con deleite incrementando su excitación hasta niveles insospechados. Los gemidos, sobretodo de dolor y angustia, que se escapaba de la boca de Duo lo estaban excitando de una manera desmesurada. Lentamente bajo sus manos hasta la cintura llegando al borde de los pantalones, al ver el impedimento para seguir con sus caricias, desató el pantalón y lo fue bajando por las firmes piernas junto con su ropa interior. Duo lloraba desesperado e intentaba liberarse del agarré de esos hombres para poder huir, sabía que tenía que aguantar por el bien de He-chan pero la sola idea de ser violado por Kato le aterraba y no solo por Kato, seguramente Yamato y Satoshi le harían lo mismo una vez que Kato se saciase.  
  
Se sentía un poco mareado por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido hacía unas horas en la fiesta del pueblo pero no le importó, Kato se tumbó sobre Duo quitándose antes la camisa que llevaba para sentir el contacto de sus pieles, se deslizó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y con una mano retiró un poco la mordaza, lo suficientes para poder atrapar sus labios y devorarle y deleitarse con el sabor dulce se su boca, le seguía acariciando por el pecho y la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas que las apretó con saña contra él mientras se frotaba rozando sus miembros. Las caricias de Kato no lograban estimular a Duo cosa que enfadó a Kato al notar su miembro flácido contra el suyo completamente endurecido que estaba atrapado bajo sus ropas. En un intento por soltarse Duo mordió la lengua de Kato que intentaba invadir la suya, logrando que Kato se separara de él momentariamente pero no lo suficiente para escapar, como respuesta Kato golpeó a Duo en la cara volviendo a romper su labio y en su abdomen provocándole que gimiera de dolor.  
  
La paciencia se le había acabado, se levantó dispuesto a quitarse toda la ropa que le quedaba para no perder más tiempo. Duo lloraba y rogaba que lo dejase marchar, ante las suplicas de Duo solo tuvo como respuesta más golpes hasta dejarlo aturdido, en varias zonas de su cuerpo llegaron a rasgarse apareciendo varios cortes que no supo como ocurrieron. Kato sonreía con burla, por fin iba a tener lo que tanto había deseado, en otras circunstancias hubiese sido más gentil con él pero el hecho de que se entregaba por salvar a ese engendro le enfurecían, odiaba a los vampiros y no podía comprender porque Duo se empeñaba a protegerlo. Sin más dilación Kato se posicionó entre las piernas de Duo y con una solo envestida enterró de manera dolorosa su miembro dentro de Duo. Un fuerte grito de dolor se escuchó por toda la cabaña, las lágrimas de Duo caían sin cesar por su rostro, apretaba los puños en un intento de mitigar su dolor pero era insuficiente. Sin tomarse la molestia de dejar que Duo se adaptase a la intrusión tan violenta por su parte Kato comenzó a moverse en su interior, noto como después de varias envestidas la resistencia de Duo era mayor, lo más seguro que su propio precum junto con la sangre había conseguido que la entrada de Duo estuviera más lubrificada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Heero oía los gritos y los golpes que se escuchaba en el comedor, quería salir y ayudar a Duo-san a liberarse de esos mal nacidos pero prometió que no lo haría. Oía los quejidos de Duo y los comentarios indecorosos de esos tres tipos. Las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, quería llorar y golpear a alguien, una parte de él era conciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí fuera pero otra se obligaba ha escuchar lo que sucedía para intentar comprender lo que sucedía.  
  
Estaba arrodillado sobre la cama sujetando sus piernas en posición fetal, las sábanas y mantas le cubrían por completo, intentado no dejar pasar los gritos desgarradores de Duo. Cuando estos se hacían más fuerte se tapaba los oídos balanceándose sobre si mismo intentando no escuchar y sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo Duo en esos momentos, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí fuera era porque Duo lo estaba protegiendo.  
  
-Lo prometí, lo prometí – se repetía una y otra vez mientras tapaba sus oídos, para evitar seguir escuchando los ruidos del salón – lo prometí, lo prometí, lo prometí...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Kato seguía con las arremetidas una y otra vez, se procuraba su propia placer, sus penetraciones eran violentas y profundas, cada vez su velocidad era mayor según su necesidad lo ameritaba, se sujetaba de las caderas de Duo clavándoles las uñas en el proceso.  
  
-Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiii, mmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!! – gemía Kato- eres maravilloso, aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!, lo sientes, eres tan estrecho mmmmm.  
  
Por otro lado, también bajo los efectos del alcohol, tanto Yamato como Satoshi no pudieron quedarse quietos ante el espectáculo que su amigo Kato les brindaba empezaron a acariciar las zonas libres que quedaban sin la atención de Kato, lo besaban que lujuria y torturaban los pezones dolorido del trenzado. Duo no podía soportar el dolor que sentía cayendo más de una vez en la inconsciencia, regresando de ella por pequeños periodos de tiempo.  
  
Kato ya no aguantaba más y con mayor velocidad y violencia dio las últimas envestidas que después de un gemido, que pareció más un gruñido que otra cosa, lleno de placer llegó al orgasmo más placentero que había sentido nunca, cayendo por un momento sobre el cuerpo inerte de Duo que parecía un muñeco de trapo.  
  
-Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! Esto ha sido fantástico, mmmmm, tenéis que probarlo – les comentó satisfecho – ahora es vuestro turno, jamás probaréis a alguien como él.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Estaba anocheciendo y en la cabaña de Duo se oían los últimos gemidos tras un intenso orgasmo de Kato, Yamato y Satoshi se habían deleitado con Duo, lo había tomado incluso estado Duo inconsciente, de esa manera era más fácil ya que no tenían que preocuparse por si encapaba, después de quedar satisfechos Yamato y Satoshi, Kato no pudo evitar hacer suyo a Duo una vez más, sabiendo que esta vez sería la última vez que podría tenerlo.  
  
Las lesiones de Duo eran visibles, tenía varios motarones por todo el cuerpo, el labio partido por varios sitios manchados de sangre seca, varios cortes le adornaba de manera sádica en los brazos y piernas, pero lo que más sufrió en su cuerpo fue su adolorida y sangrante entrada, estaba desgarrado por dentro y varios ríos de sangre mezclado con semen descendía de su ano hasta los muslos cayendo al suelo creando un charco de sangre.  
  
Duo seguía inconsciente tirado en el suelo, los tres chicos de levantaron y con los retos de las ropas de Duo se asearon para luego vestirse. Una vez vestido Kato se dirigió a lavabo para coger un cubo lleno de agua, una vez llego se acercó a joven trenzado y se la tiró encima, despertándole de golpe. Duo tosía y se retorcía sobre si mismo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su ano le ardía intensamente.  
  
-Muy bien pequeño – se agachó Kato para quedar a la altura de Duo – te has portado bien, jeje, me hubiese gustado más cooperación por tu parte pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – desde ahora me perteneces, así que ya sabes, si quieres que tu secreto lo siga siendo tendrás que ser cariñoso conmigo – le dijo besando de suevo sus labios viendo como Duo lloraba desconsoladamente - eres delicioso.  
  
-Ah! por cierto una cosa más – dijo Kato poniéndose de pie un momento para sacar el cuchillo que llevaba oculto en su bota derecha – deseo llevarme un recuerdo de ti para recordarte por las noches, jeje – lo miró con ironía y tras acercarse de nuevo le tomo de la trenza semi deshecha y se la corto a la altura de los hombros.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooo!!!!! – gritó Duo al percatarse de lo que había hecho Kato - ¡TE ODIO! – gritó furioso – Me las pagarás, maldito, snif, snif, jamás pensé que fueras un... un...  
  
-Shhhhhh!!! – dijo Kato con un dedo en la boca – vigila con lo que dices cariño, te tengo en mis manos, tu vida y la del engendro me pertenecen no lo olvides – dijo sonriendo guardándose la trenza dentro de una bolsa donde llevaba sus cosas – ya no veremos encanto – se despidió saliendo los tres por la puerta de la cabaña.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Varios minutos pasaron, Duo estaba llorando acurrucado en posición fetal, se sentía sucio y rastrero, tenía miedo de encontrarse con He-chan y que le viera en ese estado. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió sentarse sobre el suelo conteniendo un gemido de dolor al quedar sentado, se quedó quieto por un momento hasta conseguir las fuerza que necesitaba para ponerse de pie y llegar hasta el baño. Con esfuerzo lo consiguió pero las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, no dio ni dos pasos cuando su cuerpo volvió a caer al suelo.  
  
-Duo... Duo-san – se oyó la voz asustada de Heero en la sala - ¿estas... estas bien?.  
  
-¡He-chan! – se asustó al ser descubierto y comenzó a llorar amargamente – vuelve a la cama- le ordenó.  
  
-Pero... estas herido, déjame ayudarte, snif, snif – sollozó ante la terrible visión del cuerpo herido de Duo.  
  
-No me mires por favor – decía llorando – no me mires...  
  
-Duo-san – corrió a abrazarlo – lo siento, snif, lo siento mucho, ha sido mi culpa, yo...  
  
-Shhh, no llores mi niño – se aferró al pequeño cuerpo en busca de consuelo – no es tú culpa yo debía protegerte, se lo prometí a tus padres, snif.  
  
-Duo-san – lloraban arrodillado al cuerpo malherido de Duo – tu pelo, snif, tu trenza ya no está.  
  
-No pasa nada ya crecerá – intentó sonreír no quería asustar más al pequeño.  
  
-Te curaré – dijo separándose del cuerpo.  
  
Le cogió de un brazo y le lamió el corte que tenía en la muñeca, viendo como lentamente, gracias a la saliva de Heero dejaba de sangrar y se cerraba. Duo sentía un reconfortable alivio al entrar en contacto con la saliva de He-chan, era como un tranquilizante para sus heridas.  
  
Después de curarle las heridas del brazo se acercó al rostro de Duo, primero le lamió una pequeña herida dela mejilla y después se dirigió al labio partido.  
  
-No... no es necesario – se separó un poco de Heero completamente sonrojado.  
  
-Déjame curarte – suplicó He-chan también sonrojado – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – dijo seriamente..  
  
Heero se volvió a acercar a Duo y con mucha delicadeza paso su lengua por los labios de Duo, sin darse cuenta se encontró lamiendo sus labios en una caricia suave mientras que con su mano acariciaba los cabellos ahora cortos. Duo por alguna extraña razón se dejó hacer, se sentía muy bien, a pesar que He-chan tenía solo seis años sentía que entre sus brazos estaba seguro, desprendía una gran fuerza que sabía a que se le podía atribuir.  
  
-¡Aléjate de él monstruo! – se oyó de repente en el comedor.  
  
-Arrrrrgggghhh – gruño como advertencia mostrando sus colmillos al intruso que había entrado en la cabaña con una escopeta en la mano y lo estaba apuntando.  
  
-Te he dicho que te alejes demonio – dijo disparando, pasando en disparo cerca del brazo con el que sujetaba a Duo.  
  
-¡No!- grito Duo al oír el disparo rodeando con sus brazos a Heero, sin mirar al intruso.  
  
-¿Duo? – preguntó extrañado por la reacción del joven al proteger a su supuesto atacante.  
  
-Desaparece si no quieres que te destroce – amenazó Heero al nuevo joven de la escopeta.  
  
-Duo, ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupado acercándose al joven para ver con horror el estado en que se encontraba su amigo sin dejar de apuntar al vampiro.  
  
-¿Tro... Trowa? – preguntó sorprendido al reconocer al joven armado - ¿eres tú? – dijo sollozando.  
  
-¿Por qué proteges a tu atacante? – dijo con desprecio mirando al muchacho que seguía abrazado a Duo.  
  
-No... él no me atacó fueron..., yo estoy cuidando de él, vivimos juntos.  
  
-¿Juntos? – comentó poniéndose al lado del Duo – Por todos los Dioses ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – se preocupó al ver de cerca sus heridas y los visibles rastros de violación, y con su capa que llevaba en esos momentos cubrió su desnudez con ella - ¿quién a sido? Pagarán por esto – dijo furioso conteniendo su ira mientras se acercaba más a Duo para que se apoyase en él, ya que la postura en que se encontraba se notaba que no le era cómoda.  
  
-Trowa – se lanzó a sus brazos al separarse de un Heero sorprendido – pensé que estabas muerto, tuve que huir, snif. Oh! Trowa lo siento, abrázame por favor – suplico llorando cobijándose en el fuerte pecho de su amigo.  
  
-Sssshhh!! Tranquilo ahora estoy contigo, siento no haber llegado a tiempo, lo siento, llevo varios años buscándote, pero por fin te encontré – le dijo con dulzura levantándole el rostro para depositar un beso suave en sus labios.  
  
-Trowa, yo... – dijo rompiendo el beso avergonzado.  
  
-Lo siento pequeño, no pude evitarlo, llegué a pensar que nunca te volvería a ver y eso me volvía loco, perdóname.  
  
-No importa – dijo sonrojado - He-chan, él es Trowa un viejo amigo, Trowa él es He-chan, está bajo mi tutela.  
  
-¿Cómo es posibles que cuides de un niño vampiro después de todo lo que ha ocurrido? – dijo molesto.  
  
-Él no es como los demás – le defendió incorporándose un poco y romper el abrazo de Trowa – Está conmigo desde que era un bebé y jamás me haría daño.  
  
-De acuerdo, lo siento, pero ahora lo principal es que te cure.  
  
-Eso lo hago yo – interrumpió molesto Heero al ver como le ignoraba – yo protejo a Duo-san.  
  
-Pues me temo que lo has hecho muy mal hasta ahora – dijo molesto por la impertinencia del joven vampiro – eres demasiado pequeño para proteger a alguien, será mejor que eso me lo dejes a mí a partir de ahora, yo cuidaré de Duo, a sí que no molestes y quédate al margen.  
  
-¡Trowa! – le recriminó molesto – no hables a sí a He-chan, él no tiene la culpa, no le pedí que no interviniera.  
  
-Pues debió hacerlo, yo jamás permitiría que te hicieran lo que han hecho, ¿dónde está el baño? – le preguntó sin mucha amabilidad al vampiro.  
  
-Trowa, por favor, él no tiene la culpa – Duo intentó hacer razonar al joven de mirada amatista.  
  
-Lo que tú digas Duo, ahora estate quieto te lavaré y curaré tus heridas luego ya hablaremos de lo que te ha sucedido y el porque - ¿sabes preparar un baño caliente? – le preguntó a Heero seriamente.  
  
-Sí, no soy estúpido – dijo tajantemente, el trato de familiaridad de tenía con Duo-san no le gustaba ni un pelo.  
  
-Bien entonces prepara uno para Duo, yo de mientras lo llevaré a su cama para que descanse mientras le curo las heridas, cuando esté listo me avisas, ah! también búscame vendas – dijo levantando a Duo del suelo para llevarse al dormitorio según las indicaciones de Duo.  
  
-Lo haré porque es para Heero – le dijo – tú a mi no me mandas, baka – dijo molesto mientras iba a preparar la bañera, el agua tardaría un rato en calentarse.  
  
Mientras se calentaba el baño, en la habitación de Duo, Trowa escuchaba la historia del encuentro de los padres de He-chan y él porque se lo había quedado, cuando Trowa sacó el tema del abuso que había sufrido, más o menos le contó el motivo por que accedió pero no quiso decirle quienes habían sido los agresores, por miedo a una reacción de venganza por parte de Trowa.  
  
Al principio estaba muy molesto, no comprendía el motivo por el que se ofreció por querer proteger a ese niño, él era un vampiro como los causantes de la matanza de su gente, pero una cosa si sabía, Duo era demasiado bueno para hacer una cosa así, primero por haber recogido a aquel bebé aparentemente indefenso a mercé de los asesinos de su familia y segundo por quererlo proteger como si fuera su propio hijo.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar paso a un enfadado Heero, el baño ya estaba listo, se sentía molesto por la presencia de ese amigo de Duo o mejor dicho se sentía celoso por como se trataban mutuamente.  
  
-Duo-san, el baño está listo – le miró mientras se acercaba a la cama - ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro pálido y las muecas de dolor cuando hacía algún gesto – he limpiado la sala, si quieres puedo hacer algo para desayunar, aún no has comido nada.  
  
-Gracias mi niño – se acercó para darle un beso en los labios – te lo agradezco – dijo con una simple sonrisa – estoy un poco dolorido pero pronto se pasara, almuerza tú He-chan, luego comeré algo.  
  
-¿Podrías conseguirme un poco de melisa para hacerle una infusión? – le preguntó – después de su baño le sentaría bien y le ayudaría a descansar.  
  
-Sí, en la cocina tenemos muchas clases de hierbas, prepararé una para Duo- san.  
  
-Bien, yo llevaré a Duo a bañarse – dijo volviendo a levantar en brazos a Duo para llevarlo al baño.  
  
Trowa procuró ayudar a Duo a bañarse y a acabar de curar las heridas, durante el baño prefirió no tocas más el tema sobre los abusos, notaba que Duo no estaba tranquilo, lo notaba triste y con la mirada perdida, en más de una ocasión Duo le pidió que lo dejase solo que quería bañarse él solo pero Trowa se negó por miedo a que Duo se derrumbara y cometiera alguna locura. Las heridas estaban curadas y vendadas, la herida que más le preocupaba era el desgarre interno que había sufrido pero Duo se negó en rotundo a que le revisara, tendría que prepararle un ungüento para que se lo aplicara el mismo Duo, ya que de otra manera no se dejaría.  
  
Una vez bañado Trowa volvió a llevar a Duo a su dormitorio para que descansara al menos durante unas horas. Heero quiso quedarse con él pero Trowa se lo impidió, alegando que quería que descansase sin molestias, así que no le quedó más remedio a quedarse en la sala contemplando la chimenea sin hacer nada más.  
  
Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, no dejaba de escuchar los gritos de dolor de Duo y los comentarios grotescos de ese tres desgraciados, cuanto más pensaba más furioso se sentía y sumado los comentarios casi despectivo que había hecho Trowa sobre su persona le desquiciaba más. Por mal que le pesase Trowa tenía razón en una cosa, era demasiado pequeño para proteger a Duo-san, aunque tuviese la fuerza de diez hombres juntos, su cuerpo era muy pequeño para proporcionarle la protección que deseaba Duo-san, además odiaba cuando parte de su personalidad infantil afloraba dejando su ser real oculto en su interior, de esa manera jamás llegaría a protegerlo y lo peor es que Trowa le arrebataría el cariño que tanto anhelaba.  
  
Levaba una hora sumido en sus pensamientos, la luna ya había salido de su escondite y los muchuelos del lugar ya cantaban su serenata, cuando del dormitorio de Duo salió Trowa y se sentó junto a él cerca de la chimenea.  
  
-¿Sabes quienes han sido? – pregunto Trowa de forma seria.  
  
-No no lo sé – mintió Heero, había tomado una decisión y no iba a permitir que Trowa cobrara su venganza – Duo-san me encerró en le cuarto para que no me hicieras daño – se hizo el inocente.  
  
-Esos hijos de perra, no descansaré hasta que los haya matado – sentenció furioso Trowa.  
  
-¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros? – preguntó sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.  
  
-Por ahora sí, al menos hasta que Duo quiera – le dijo mirándolo – supongo que no tendré que preocuparme por ti, ¿no?.  
  
-Si lo dices por si ataco a Duo, antes muerto – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – es mi única familia y le quiero aunque te resulte extraño.  
  
-Esta no es tu apariencia normal, ¿verdad? – preguntó curioso.  
  
-Porque lo dices.  
  
-Es que no te comportas ni hablas como un niño de seis años.  
  
-Je, tienes razón, pero no se lo digas Duo-san, tengo dos personalidades, normalmente me comporto como un niño de seis años y pienso como uno, he ido creciendo según la edad que se suponía que tenía, pero cuando siento peligro o algo me preocupa sale mi yo escondido, el de mi edad real.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber que edad tienes? – preguntó sonriendo.  
  
-Supongo que la equivalencia sería de unos 23 años – dijo seriamente.  
  
-Vaya más o menos de mi edad, es sorprendente.  
  
-Puedo pedirte un favor – le dijo a Trowa.  
  
-Depende de que, aún no confío en ti del todo.  
  
-Me lo imagino, je, pero se trata de que te quedes esta noche con Duo, yo tengo que salir un momento, no se lo digas a Duo, no tardaré mucho.  
  
-¿Me dirás a donde vas? – dijo con una mueca divertida.  
  
-No – dijo levantándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cabaña.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Habían pasado dos horas de la marcha de Heero cuando Duo se despertó y al verse solo en el dormitorio se levantó para dirigirse al salón donde encontró a un pensativo Trowa sentado cerca la chimenea con un vaso de vino en la mano y retos de comida en un plano que descansaba encima de la mesa n muy lejos de donde el joven se encontraba.  
  
Al verlo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos se acercó a él para preguntarle el paradero de He-chan que no lo veía por ningún lado.  
  
-Trowa – le llamó provocando que se asustara al no esperarse a Duo levantado.  
  
-¡Duo! me has asustado, deberías dormir un poco más – le dijo al verle la cara de cansado.  
  
-No, estoy bien, no quiero quedarme más tiempo en la cama. ¿dónde esta He- chan? – preguntó.  
  
-No está. Ha salido un momento, no creo que tarde mucho – dijo con naturalidad.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendido y asustado - ¿por qué le has dejado salir? Es demasiado pequeño, ¿en que estabas pesado? El que no te gusten los vampiros no significa que debas ser irresponsable con un niño de 6 años – dijo exaltado.  
  
-Tranquilo Duo – dijo acercándose a Duo al verlo tan nervioso – no te preocupes por él, sabes cuidarse solo, más de lo que tú te crees, además me dijo que no tardaría – intentó defenderse.  
  
-¿Pero y si alguien le descubre?, él nunca a salido sin mí.  
  
-Todo irá bien, si en un par de horas no regresa iré a por él, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de He-chan está creciendo rápidamente, supongo que también necesita tiempo para él. Creo que quería estar solo para pensar, supongo que él tampoco lo ha pasado bien hoy – intentó justificarle.  
  
-Pero..., si le pasase algo no me lo perdonaría – comentó triste aferrándose al abrazo que Trowa le daba para confortarlo.  
  
-Tranquilo, no te preocupes con él, no olvides que He-chan es un vampiro, sabe como defenderse.  
  
-Ven Duo – dijo rompiendo el abrazo – siéntate te serviré algo de comer, supongo que llevarás el mismo horario que los vampiros, ¿no? – le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Si, jeje, ahora vivo de noche, así es más fácil para He-chan, ¿te quedarás con nosotros?, ¿cómo supiste donde estaba? – le preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
-Después del ataque del poblado, gracias a la ayuda de armero Kogure ya las armas que tenían guardadas desde hace tiempo, los hombres que quedamos en el pueblo pudimos repeler el ataque, no sé bien bien porque se retiraron o que objetivo tenían esos vampiros para atacarnos, lo único que sé es que pudimos defendernos y expulsarlos. Muchos murieron, después de encargarnos de los herido y luego de enterrar a todos los muertos hicimos cuentas de las desapariciones y de los destrozos en el poblado. Más de treinta personas desaparecieron, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes incluso varios bebés, entre ellos tú.  
  
-¿Fuiste a mi casa? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Si... – dijo con tristeza – supongo que sabrás que tú familia no sobrevivió – dijo con dolor.  
  
-Sí la sé, llegué cuando mamá aún vivía, ella me obligó, me hizo prometer que escaparía – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
-Me encargué personalmente de enterrar los restos de tú familia, no quedó mucho después del incendio, pero juré ante sus tumbas que te buscaría, no descansaría hasta encontrarte. Desde entonces llevo buscándote, he viajado por todos los pueblos cercanos a Gundam hasta que llegué a este poblado, no sé si por suerte o por el destino fui a preguntar a la consulta del medico del pueblo por si sabía de ti, al principio fue reticente a decirme sobre tu paradero. Le describí como eras y como habías desaparecido del poblado, le dije quien era y que llevaba años buscándote, al final le convencí y me dijo donde podía encontrarte. Así que en cuanto supe donde encontrarte vine hacia aquí, pero me temo que no llegué a tiempo para protegerte.  
  
-No es culpa tuya, Trowa – dijo agachando la cara con tristeza – me hubiese gustado volver pero no lo vi conveniente, si en el pueblo se supiera que He- chan es vampiro, lo hubieran querido matar y yo no lo puedo permitir. He- chan está bajo mi tutela, le di mi palabra a su madre y la cumpliré cueste lo que me cueste.  
  
-¿Y ahora que vas hacer? Sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubrirán, He-chan no puede pasar desapercibido.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no le abandonaré, si nos descubren huiremos, nos trasladaremos a otro poblado así hasta que podamos vivir en paz.  
  
-¿Piensas estar toda la vida huyendo?, ¿Cómo podrás protegerlo de los que son como él?, según me dijiste, hay miembros de su familia que también quiere matarlo – argumentó preocupado el de ojos verdes sujetándole las manos que descansaban sobre la mesa.  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero haré lo que pueda, no me daré por vencido.  
  
-¿Sabes porque lo quieres matar?.  
  
-No muy bien, solo sé que su madre me dijo que He-chan tiene la llave para salvar a su gente, no sé nada más, todo es muy confuso – dijo sin comprender demasiado.  
  
-Bueno ya veremos lo que hacemos, si me lo permites me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase, sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti, jamás te he ocultado mis sentimientos y si me lo permites me gustaría que me dejases cuidarte – le declaró.  
  
-Trowa yo... – dijo nervioso y ruborizado – te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea buen momento yo ahora no me siento con fuerzas para una relación, yo...  
  
-Puedo esperar – le interrumpió – te quiero y comprendo que no quieras saber nada sobre una relación, si necesitas tiempo puedo entenderlo.  
  
-Yo, no quiero tenerte esperando una decisión mía.  
  
-No me importe, he esperado tres años, puedo esperar más – le dijo acercándose a él – te quiero – le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Duo comenzó a comer lo que le había preparado Trowa para comer, estuvieron hablando y bromeando sobre el pasado, Trowa intentaba no hacer pensar en lo que le había pasado hacía unas horas, Duo aparentaba entereza pero sabía que el dolor lo llevaba por dentro. De golpe se oyeron ruidos fuera de la cabaña, Trowa se levantó para comprobar que había sido ese ruido extraño ordenándole a Duo que no se moviera de donde estaba. Con la escopeta en la mano salió fuera de la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
-¿Pero que demonios? – dijo sorprendido al reconocer la sombra que se encontraba a unos metros de él – se puede saber de donde bienes – dijo molesto.  
  
-¿Esta Duo despierto? – preguntó la sombra.  
  
-Sí está en el comedor, nos has asustado, ¿de donde vienes? – pregunto al ver el estado lamentable que traía.  
  
-No es asunto tuyo, puedes entretener a Duo mientras entro al baño. No quiero que me vea así, se podría preocupar.  
  
-He-chan, que ha pasado, ¿de quien es toda esa sangre? – preguntó preocupado al ver la ropa manchada de sangre y un poco rota.  
  
-No es asunto tuyo, Trowa, mejor que no sepas nada, vas a distraerlo si o no – dijo empezando a perder la paciencia - y no me llames He-chan, solo se lo consiento a Duo.  
  
-Esta bien, ya sabrás lo que te haces, no te preguntaré por tu aspecto tampoco, pero como metas a Duo en más problemas te las verás conmigo. – le amenazó dándose la vuelta para entrar en la cabaña de nuevo.  
  
-¿Quién era Trowa? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes es Heero que acaba de llegar, está... está arreglando unos bidones que se habían caído – mintió para encubrir al joven vampiro, acercándose a él para taparle la visión.  
  
-¿No entra? – preguntó extrañado – ha tardado mucho, ¿sabes a donde ha ido?.  
  
-No quiso decírmelo, pero no te preocupes está bien.  
  
Sin hacer mucho ruido y viendo que Duo estaba entretenido hablando con Trowa, Heero entro sigilosamente hacia el baño.  
  
-Ejem, ejem, - carraspeó Duo al descubrir a Heero – se puede saber a donde vas jovencito – le recriminó.  
  
-Esto yo... – quiso hablar Heero – yo acabo de llegar y quería ir a bañarme – le contestó dándole prácticamente la espalda.  
  
-He-chan – le llamó – acércate un momento.  
  
-Pero quiero ir a darme un baño Duo-san – refunfuñó.  
  
-He-channnn – volvió a llamarlo.  
  
-Rrrrrrrrrrrr – gruñó molesto acercándose hacia él pasando por el lado de Trowa – veo que eres de gran ayuda – le susurró a Trowa al pasar por su lado.  
  
-Hn – dijo Trowa.  
  
-Dios mío He-chan – exclamó al ver el estado en que se encontraba Heero - ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿estás herido? ¿qué es toda esa sangre? – preguntó asustado revisando si se encontraba herido.  
  
-No, no es mi sangre y no estoy herido, esta sangre es...  
  
-Heero, ¿estás más alto? – le interrumpió levantándose de la silla para mirarla más de cerca.  
  
-Tranquilo Duo-san, es sangre animal, salí a cazar para traerte comida para varios días – le comentó.  
  
-Pero toda esa sangre – dijo asustado.  
  
-Yo... me ensañé con un ciervo... estaba furioso y me desahogué con el animal, también me estuve alimentándome, estaba algo hambriento.  
  
-Pero He-chan, porque lo has hecho, jamás ha hecho nada parecido – dijo entre molesto y preocupado.  
  
-Perdóname, pero tenía que expulsar toda esa ira, además llevaba varios días sin alimentarme bien.  
  
-Esta bien He-chan, ves a bañarte. ¿te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó abrazándole con cariño.  
  
-Sí... ya estoy bien, gracias Duo-san, ¿Y tú? ¿estás mejor? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Si pequeño – le dijo besándole en la frente – ves a bañarte.  
  
-Ahora vuelto – dijo retirándose hacia al baño – ah, Trowa-san, he dejado junto la puerta a la puerta una bolsa con varios conejos y varias aves, son para comerlos durante estos días.  
  
-Bien, ahora voy a por ella – le respondió.  
  
-Trowa – le llamó Duo – estoy preocupado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Trowa.  
  
-Estoy preocupado por He-chan, tengo la impresión que He-chan cada vez se aleja de mí.  
  
-Porque lo dices.  
  
-No sé, está creciendo muy deprisa y parece que le cuestas contarme las cosas. Hace solo unos meses tenía a mi cargo a un niño de casi tres años y ahora ya tiene doce años, no quiero perderle.  
  
-No le perderás Duo, el te quiere y es normal, el crecimiento físico y mental de Heero no es normal – intentó tranquilizarle.  
  
-Tienes razón, hay tantas cosas que desconozco de su raza.  
  
-No te preocupes, lo estás haciendo bien, además a partir de ahora yo te ayudaré – le dijo abrazándole para tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Gracias Trowa, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, estaba necesitando un apoyo, cada vez se me está haciendo más difícil.  
  
-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré.  
  
-Ejem, ejem, - carraspeó molesto Heero al verlos abrazados – ya he acabado dijo saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura – iré a cambiarme de ropa y luego prepararé la caza.  
  
-Er... si, claro – dijo Duo sonrojado separándose rápidamente del abrazo de Trowa pero más se sonrojó al ver como salía Heero del baño semi desnudo.  
  
-Cuando te cambies de ayudaré con la comida – se ofreció Trowa.  
  
-No es necesario lo sé hacer perfectamente solo – dijo entrando en la habitación.  
  
El resto de la noche pasó con tranquilidad,. Después de salir de la habitación Heero preparó la carne de la caza para guisarla para los próximos días, a Duo se le obligó a descansar, mientras ellos se dedicaban a las tareas de la casa y a la recogida de las hierbas que necesitaba el Sr. Katsugiro. Mientras Heero se dedicó a cepillar y lavar a Shinigami, Trowa salió al bosque para cortar leña y traerla a la cabaña.  
  
Faltaban un par de horas para el nuevo amanecer, cuando ya todos se encontraban de nuevo en la cabaña. Duo fue el primero en acostarse, al haber solo un dormitorio tuvieron que compartir la única cama que había cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Heero. El siguiente en acostarse fue Trowa que tras recoger la cabaña se fue a dormir, Heero al contrario se quedó en el salón. Cada vez le costaba mantenerse más calmado ante Duo, no sabía porque pero los sentimientos que le despertaban eran muy diferentes a los que sentía por el matrimonio Katsugiro. Quería protegerle, hacerle saber que con él estaba seguro, pero un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en él, no le gustaba que nadie se le acercase, en especial ese tal Trowa, sabía la atracción que sentía el de ojos verdes a su Duo-san. La mente le daba vueltas, cada vez que podía responderse una pregunta, ciento de ellas le volvían a surgir, sin poder soportarlo más decidió irse a dormir, de ésta manera evitaría pensar en más tonterías.  
  
Entro en la habitación y la escena que vio no le gustó demasiado, Trowa estaba recostado en la cama abrazando a Duo por la espalda y descansando uno de sus brazos en la cintura. Duo estaba durmiendo con una camisola más o menos larga, le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y nada más, en cambio Trowa solo llevaba puesto un pantaloncillo corto y nada más.  
  
Con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, se desnudó dejando solo su ropa interior y se acostó al lado de Duo, quedando éste en medio de él y Trowa. En un principio le dio la espalda sin acercarse demasiado, estaba molesto pero no sabía porque, pero al cabo de un rato se giró sobre si mismo y se abrazó a Duo descansando su cabeza en el pecho de éste y con cuidado para no despertarle. El resto del día fue tranquilo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El Sol ya hacía rato que había salido y nuestros chicos dormían tranquilamente ajenos al revuelo que se había levantado en el pueblo.  
  
En la cabaña estaba todo a oscuras, ningún rayo de Sol entraba para suerte de nuestro joven vampiro, a pesar que todos dormían tranquilamente, uno de ellos estaba inquieto, se movía más de lo habitual.  
  
Los últimos cambios de su cuerpo le tenían inquieto, se despertó en varias ocasiones, en una de ellas se quedó observando el rostro de la persona que tenía al lado. Cada vez se sentía más atraído por él, con cuidado evitando que despertara se acercó a él para acariciarle el rostro, era suave y cálido, aún conservaba un tono bronceado en su piel a pesar que la exposición al Sol se había reducido considerablemente. Él miró el rostro con adoración, sus largas y tupidas pestañas descansaban tranquilamente, ahora parecía calmado, más de una vez se despertó oyendo los sollozos que intentaba amortiguar Duo para no despertarnos. Podía ver los rastros de lágrimas secas que surcaban desde sus bellos ojos violetas cerrados hasta perderse bajo su cuello delgado y apetitoso o hasta sus finos y rosados labios, también un centro de tentación. Con cuidado apartó varios mechones de su pelo castaño y por desgracia ahora corto, que le caían sobre la cara, le encantaba sus hebras color chocolate, tan suave como la mejor seda, se dedicó a acariciar su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, deseaba que lo volviera a tener largo como antes.  
  
Había estado comprobando que dentro de él crecían unos poderes extraños, no los controlaba muy bien pero sabía que algo podía hacer.  
  
Moviéndose lentamente se acercó a Duo con la intención de recoger en su mano toda la mata de pelo de Duo formando una coleta con ellas, cerró los ojos y se concentro con el único pensamiento de restaurar la largada de esa cabellera suave y con olor a sándalo. Sin saber como comenzó a sentir como la temperatura de sus manos aumentaba y un brillo suave las rodeaba, al sentir la calidez entre sus dedos abrió los ojos, lentamente como su acariciase una larga cabellera que en ese momento no existía fue deslizando sus manos hacia abajo viendo con sorpresa como el cabello de Duo se iba alargado conforme descendía su mano hasta la altura del muslo de Duo. Al ver que el cabello de Duo volvía a estar largo de nuevo retiró con cuidado sus manos de él, no sabía como lo había hecho pero lo hizo y sonrió para si mismo. Cuando despertase no creerían que lo verían, de pronto sintió un terrible cansancio y mucho sueño así que tubo que recostarse de nuevo para dormirse ahora sin interrupción.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*  
  
Eran las once de la mañana cuando se oyeron que llamaban a la puerta de la cabaña, Trowa fue el primero en despertarse seguido de Duo extrañamente Heero no se despertó, cosa que agradeció Duo al notar que aún era de día. Duo instintivamente se tensó recordando quien les habían despertado el día anterior y Trowa lo presintió.  
  
-Yo iré a abrir – le dijo a Duo para que no se preocupase.  
  
-¡No, no abras! – dijo asustado, cogiéndole del brazo para que no saliera de la cama.  
  
-Tranquilo Duo no va a pasar nada, pude que sea importante – dijo deshaciendo el agarre de Duo y levantándose de la cama para dirigirse donde había dejado sus pantalones para ponérselos – tú quédate aquí. Pero que demo... Duo tu pelo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin percatarse de su nuevo pelo largo.  
  
-¡Te ha vuelto a crecer! – dijo sorprendido.  
  
-Es verdad, que extraño – dijo incrédulo – no se como ha podido pasar.  
  
-Bueno eso ya lo averiguaremos luego, ahora quédate aquí y no salgas, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Vale, pero no tardes.  
  
-¿Quién es? – preguntó Trowa detrás de la puerta de entrada con un cuchillo en la mano que había cogido de la cocina.  
  
-¿Joven Duo? - se oyó una voz de una persona mayor un tanto nerviosa.  
  
-Un momento – respondió Trowa escondiéndose el cuchillo en la bota y abriendo lentamente la puerta.  
  
-¿Joven Duo? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre – Ah! es Ud. – dijo al reconocer a joven que le había abierto la puerta – sé que es muy temprano para Uds. Pero necesito hablar urgentemente con Duo-san.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, Katsugiro-sama? – preguntó Trowa al verlo tan nervioso.  
  
-Ha ocurrido algo terrible, por favor llame a Duo-san y se lo contaré a ambos.  
  
-Bien pase, siéntese que ahora despierto a Duo –dijo entrando al dormitorio.  
  
-¿Quién es? – preguntó en voz baja asustado Duo al ver como entraba de nuevo en el dormitorio.  
  
-Es Katsugiro-sama, quiere hablar contigo y parece importante, ¿puedes levantarte? – dijo sin levantar la voz para no despertar a Heero.  
  
-Eh... si ahora salgo, dame unos minutos – dijo poniéndose de pié para recoger su ropa.  
  
-Katsugiro-sama – le llamó Duo al salir de la habitación acercándose a él - ¿a ocurrido algo? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Duo-san, por Dios, ¿qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó preocupado al ver las visibles marcas de la violación – Dios ángel mío, no pensé que fuera verdad lo que esos muchachos contaron.  
  
-¿Muchachos? ¿contaron? – preguntó asustado comenzando a temblar, que al notarlo Trowa se le acercó y le abrazó para calmarlo.  
  
-Oh mi niño – se acercó para revisarlo, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que te revise?.  
  
-No... no es necesario – interrumpió Trowa al ver lo alterado que se estaba poniendo Duo. – yo ya le revisé, se encuentra mejor.  
  
-¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntó dudoso el hombre mayor.  
  
-Él... él – intentó hablar Duo pero los sollozos se lo impedían.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que sabe? – preguntó seriamente Trowa ya que Duo no se atrevía a hablar obligándole a sentarse cerca del fuego que aún ardía, para tranquilizarle.  
  
-Ayer por la noche, en la fiesta del pueblo Kato y sus amigos estuvieron bebiendo en la tasca, yo fui un momento porque Touya-san el propietario de la tasca no se encontraba bien. Cuando llegué encontré a Kato con sus amigos y varios chicos del pueblo hablando, me extrañó que Kato estuviera tan contentó, sin querer escuche parte de la conversación, se ve que estaba alardeando de una conquista que había tenido hacía unas horas y por lo visto sus amigos lo corroboraban, en ese momento no le di mucha importancia que estaban bastante bebidos y me pareció una conversación más o menos normal para unos jóvenes.  
  
-¿Alardeando de una conquista? – preguntó sorprendido y a la ver molesto Trowa, intuía por donde iban los tiros.  
  
-Si eso pensé en un principio, cuando acabé con Touya-san me dirigí a mi consulta ya que esa noche al haber fiesta en el pueblo lo más segura que necesitarían mis servicios más de una vez. Al cabo de unas horas, Yomi el hijo del panadero me vino a ver muy alterado, según me explicó se había enterado que Kato y sus amigotes habían estado abusando de un joven, que no sabía quien era pero que estaba seguro que sospechaba de ti – dijo mirando la cara apenada de Duo – me costó mucho asimilarlo, no me dio los detalle pero sabiendo lo bruto que es Kato y encomia si está borracho me hice una idea de lo que podría haber ocurrido. Así que decidí venir a verte, pero cuando fui a recoger a mi caballo me encontré en la plaza a Kato, estuve hablando con él durante, seguía bebido pero pude hacerle confesar que había pasado, me contó que estaba enamorado de un chico al que siempre le rechazaba por culpa de otro, me dijo que se fue a divertir que había estado bebiendo con sus amigos y que se acostó con una persona, le pregunté por lo que me comentó Yomi y él lo desmintió, me dijo que sería incapaz de lastimarte, luego se marchó y yo regresé a mi casa.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que ha ocurrido que es tan importante? – preguntó molesto Trowa.  
  
-No... me temo que no. Esta mañana vinieron a despertarme a casa muy temprano... no que decirlo pero... esta mañana han encontrado muertos a Kato, a Yamato y a Satoshi...  
  
-¿¡Quuuueeee!? – gritó sorprendido Duo.  
  
-¿Muertos? ¿cómo? ¿quién? – preguntó sorprendido Trowa.  
  
-A Yamato y a Satoshi los encontraron en sus casas y a Kato detrás del parque del pueblo y lo más sorprendente es que los mataron de la misma forma.  
  
-¿Los han asesinado? – preguntó nervioso Duo.  
  
-Sí, les han dado una paliza, y... – intentó hablar Katsugiro-sama pero estaba muy perturbado.  
  
-¿Y? – dijo impaciente Trowa.  
  
-Jamás he visto una cosa parecida, se han ensañado con ellos, estaban mutilado – dijo con la mirada gacha – les han cortado las manos, las lenguas y... y sus miembros...  
  
-¿Dios mío? – exclamó horrorizado Duo cubriendo su boca con las manos para que sus sollozos no despertaran a Heero.  
  
-Sí pero no es todo – prosiguió hablando Katsugiro-sama.  
  
-¿Qué más les hicieron? - preguntó Trowa manteniéndose calmado.  
  
-Los desangraron.  
  
-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser – se repetía una y otra vez Duo mientras se acurrucaba sobre la silla donde estaba sentado abrazado a Trowa que se había sentado a su lado.  
  
-Los tres cuerpos tienen marcas de colmillos en sus cuellos – sentenció el viejo médico.  
  
-¿Entonces piensa que los asesinatos los ha cometido un vampiro? – le pregunto Trowa.  
  
-Estoy prácticamente convencido además la fuerza con la que le rompieron los huesos no puede ser de una persona normal, además nadie escuchó ningún ruido.  
  
-¿Sospecha de alguien? – habló Trowa.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-¡No! – gritó Duo – ¡mi He-chan no es un asesino!  
  
-Duo tranquilízate – le habló Trowa – nadie a dicho que haya sido Heero.  
  
-Yo... Duo lo siento mucho, sabes que te aprecio y que igual que tú quiero a He-chan pero... – hizo una pausa antes de seguir – antes he dicho que nadie oyó nada pero no es así del todo. Un chico del pueblo asegura que oyó una pelea cerca del parque donde encontraron a Kato, dice que escucho hablar a Kato y a otro joven que no lo vio muy bien pero... asegura que se llama... Heero, al menos así lo llamó Kato a su agresor.  
  
-¡No, no y no! He-cha no ha sido, es imposible – lloraba desconsolado.  
  
-Te aprecio Duo-san – le habló con cariño Katsugiro-sama – por eso he venido para avisarte, los del pueblo creen que es He-chan y no creo que tarden en venir a por él, debes huir.  
  
-Pero él no ha sido – intentó defenderlo.  
  
-Duo – le llamó Trowa alzándole el rostro para que le mirara a la cara – antes no quisistes decirme quien te agredió. ¿ha sido ese tal Kato y sus amigos? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Yo... yo – intentaba hablar.  
  
-Dímelo – le rogó Trowa – es necesario que lo sepamos, está en juego tu seguridad y la de Heero.  
  
-Yo... snif, snif, si... fueron ellos. – dijo al fin.  
  
-Oh! Dios mío, pequeño – se levantó Katsugiro-sama para abrazar a Duo que lloró sobre su regazo.  
  
-Bien ya está todo claro, recogeremos todo lo que podamos, Katsugiro-sama, ¿podrá entretener a los del pueblo hasta que anochezca?, así podremos salir sin peligro para Heero – dijo Trowa.  
  
-Lo intentaré joven – dijo sin separarse del trenzado.  
  
-Katsugiro-sama – le llamó Trowa – habría la posibilidad de adquirir una carreta, la necesitaremos para transportar las cosa de Duo y Heero.  
  
-Claro joven, yo he traído mi carreta conmigo pueden llevársela, así pasarán por viajeros.  
  
-Gracias, pero a cambio quiero que se lleve mi caballo y el suyo, Shinigami podrá tirar de la carreta.  
  
-Oh! No joven no es necesario, ya me las podré arreglar sin ella, no debe darme su caballo.  
  
-Por favor, en como pago por su carreta, no consideraré un no por respuesta, insisto – dijo decidido.  
  
-Como quiera joven Trowa, me temo que tengo que regresar al pueblo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salí de casa y pueden empezar a sospechar algo. Bueno mi querido Duo – dijo el hombre acercándose al Duo que seguía llorando – no te preocupes mi niño – le dijo abrazándolo como despedida – todo saldrá bien, no sabes cuanto me alegro de haberte conocido y a tú pequeño también... cuídate vale, para cuando las cosas mejoren, sabes que mi casa es tú casa, ven ha visitarnos algún día, mama Katsugiro te manda sus saludos y me ha dicho que te diga que sea fuerte y que no te dejes abatir, que no pierdas nunca tu sonrisa – dijo conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de llorar.  
  
-Oh Katsugiro-sama – se abrazó más fuerte al hombre, le dolía tener que marcharse de esa manera – los echaré mucho de menos, dele unos besos de mi parte a mama Katsugiro.  
  
-Duo-san – se oyó el llamado somnoliento de Heero tras la puerta cerrada del dormitorio – puedo salir.  
  
-¡He-chan! – exclamó sorprendido Duo a oír como le llamaba – no salgas, es de día, espera un momento.  
  
-Te ayudo – dijo Trowa cerrando los porticones que momentos antes había abierto para que entrara la luz y así poder hablar con Katsugiro-sama con mayor facilidad.  
  
-Ya puedes salir – dijo Duo al comprobar que todo quedaba a oscuras excepto las velas encendidas de encima de la mesa y la chimenea encendida.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado al ver los rostros serios de todos y sobretodo al ver los rastros de llanto de Duo.  
  
-Oh He-chan – dijo Duo sin poder contener el llanto y las ganas de abrazar a Heero – mi pequeño, lo siento tanto – dijo abrazándolo.  
  
-¿Qué... que ocurre? – pregunto desconcertado.  
  
-Por todos los Dioses – exclamó Katsugiro-sama al reconocer a Heero - ¿He- chan? – preguntó sorprendido – pero si hace varias semanas que te vi por última vez y aparentabas seis años y ahora...  
  
-Hace casi dos meses – interrumpió Heero que seguía abrazado a Duo – en este tiempo he crecido bastante – dijo con una leve sonrisa, ¿qué ha pasado Katsugiro-sama? ¿por qué llora Duo-san?  
  
-La verdad He-chan... – iba hablar pero Trowa se le adelantó.  
  
-Heero, me temo que nos han descubierto y tenemos que huir antes que venga la gente del pueblo a lincharte a ti y a Duo. – le resumió la situación, no era conveniente que Heero supiera que sabían lo sucedido la pasada noche.  
  
-¿A Duo-san? ¿Porque querrían hacerle daño? – preguntó molesto.  
  
-Porque, yo... intentaba hablar Duo que lloraba en el pecho de Heero a pesar que le pasaba un palmo en altura – yo... te oculté y creen que estoy del bando de los vampiros, lo siento es mi culpa, no supe como ocultarte, snif, lo siento He-chan – lloraba.  
  
-No es culpa tuyo Duo-san – le reprendió Heero – tú me has ayudado mucho y te lo agradezco, la culpa es mía por ser lo que soy – dijo apenado.  
  
-No no es culpa tuya – exclamó Duo – no he sabido como educarte, yo...  
  
-Ya basta – interrumpió enfadado Trowa – ya no importa de quien es la culpa, lo mejor ahora es recoger cuanto podamos y en cuanto anochezca salir de aquí cuanto antes.  
  
-El joven Trowa tiene razón – intervino Katsugiro-sama – yo me voy ya para saber que traman los del pueblo. He-chan, cuídate y cuida de Duo.  
  
-Sí, así lo haré, salude a su esposa de mi parte – se despidió Heero.  
  
-Cuidaros – se despidió Katsugiro-sama tras marcharse, tenía que regresar al pueblo para evitar que la muchedumbre saliese hacia la cabaña antes del anochecer.  
  
-Bien – habló Trowa al observar como Duo y Heero seguían abrazados, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, faltan unas ocho horas para que anochezca, tenemos que recoger todo lo necesario y prepararnos ante la posibilidad que se presenten antes de la hora los del pueblo.  
  
-Tienes, razón – comentó Heero – Duo-san, ¿podrías preparar a Shinigami para el viaje? Lo haría yo pero no puedo salir a fuera, yo mientras prepararé el equipaje.  
  
-De acuerdo, snif, iré a preparar a Shinigami y la carreta que nos ha dado Katsugiro-sama – le respondió alejándose de los brazos de Heero.  
  
-Bien, yo empaquetaré las cosa de aseo y de la cocina – dijo Trowa.  
  
-Heero – llamó Trowa al vampiro cuando salió Duo de la cabaña quedándose a solas.  
  
-Hn – respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
-¿Fuiste tú? – preguntó sin rodeos - ¿Tú matastes a los violadores de Duo.  
  
-Rrrrrr – gruñó sin querer responder.  
  
-Solo quiero que sepas que yo habría hecho lo mismo – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño para empacar las cosa.  
  
-Hn – contestó Heero con una sonrisa dirigiéndose él hacia el dormitorio para recoger la ropa de Duo y la suya.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Katsugiro-sama acababa de llegar al poblado con su caballo y el de Trowa, al entrar en la plaza del pueblo pudo ver como numeroso hombres armados y mujeres del pueblo se estaban agrupando con la intención de ir a buscar al vampiro que había asesinado a tres jóvenes del pueblo, estaban discutiendo por la identidad del agresor, algunos no podían creer que el culpable fuera el pequeño He-chan y otros le acusaban abiertamente.  
  
En un intento por ganar tiempo Katsugiro-sama se acercó a los congregados para hablar con ellos, durante todo el trayecto de vuelta de la cabaña de Duo a su casa estuvo pensando en la manera de evitar que las gentes del pueblo fueran en busca de los muchachos.  
  
Al acercarse a la gente del pueblo muchos le culparon por ayudar a un asesino, la gente estaba muy alterada y corrían de un lado al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer, con gran trabajo Katsugiro-sama convenció a los demás que el no tenía nada que ver incluso defendió a Heero negando las acusaciones que pesaban contar él, alegando que He-chan no era un vampiro sino un joven normal que tenía una extraña enfermedad cutánea, les explicó que He-chan era fotosensible a la luz del Sol, por eso nunca se le había visto a la luz del día, juró y perjuró como médico que había revisado desde bebé a He-chan que era eso lo que padecía He-chan y no que se tratase de ser vampiro. Sus explicaciones fueron a más alegando que salió temprano para buscar en los alrededores rastros del asesino pero que no obtuvo mucha suerte en sus investigaciones, solo consiguió ver un rastro débil de sangre en la zona Este del bosque (zona contraria a donde se hallaba Duo).  
  
Katsugiro-sama sugirió formar una abatida de reconocimiento hacia esa zona para buscar más pistas, ya que durante varios días antes, durante la recogida de hierbas medicinales que solía hacer en esa zona, había visto movimientos sospechosos y presencias de personas ajenas al poblado.  
  
Como faltaban poco para la hora de comer se decidió esperar hasta después de comer para emprender la búsqueda de pistas quedando a las cuatro de la tarde para comenzar la búsqueda.  
  
Katsugiro-sama respiró aliviado, al menos había conseguido varias horas de ventaja para que los chicos pudieran escapar, ahora solo quedaba entretenerlo lo suficiente para que les dieran tiempo a escapar.  
  
Katsugiro-sama al ver el estado en que se encontraba Duo supo que He-chan había sido el causante de la muerte de los jóvenes del pueblo, le dolió comprobarlo pero lo entendió, Duo había sido ultrajado de la peor forma posible y He-chan que sentía un gran amor por él quiso vengarse.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En la cabaña de Duo los preparativos para el viaje ya estaban listos, se cargó en la carreta podas las pertenencias de Duo y Heero, también se había subido las provisiones para varios días y las posibles medicinas y ungüentos que pudiesen necesitar. Trowa también subió sus pertenencias, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que anocheciese para poder salir.  
  
Todos parecían bastante tranquilo a excepción de Duo que caminaba de un lugar a otro nervioso si saber como pasar el tiempo que faltaba.  
  
De pronto algo llamó la atención de Heero, de golpe sintió que lago le inquietaba, algo o alguien se acercaba a la cabaña y no eran las gentes del pueblo, de pronto toso se hizo silencio, los pájaros callaron de golpe incluso el murmullo del agua de la fuente cercana a la cabaña parecía que había desaparecido. Duo y Trowa también notaron algo extraño en el ambiente y decidieron salir no sin antes decirle a Heero que se ocultase porque iban a abrir la puerta. Al salir al exterior Trowa y Duo vieron con sorpresa como el cielo que minutos antes estaba despejado comenzaba a oscurecerse, grandes nubarrones negros estaban ocultando el Sol, pero eso no era lo extraño, se podría llegar a pensar que se podría tratar de una tormenta primaveral pero el Sol rojizo rodeado de una aura negra hacía desmentir la idea, de pronto las animales del bosque como presintiendo una fuerza oscura salieron espantados hacia las fueras del bosque. Poco a poco la luz del día se fue convirtiendo en oscuridad, cosa extraña al faltar al menos tres horas para el anochecer. Un temor le recubrió todo el cuerpo a Duo y como presintiendo algo giró en dirección a la cabaña viendo con sorpresa como He- chan salía de ella sin miedo a exponerse a los imperceptibles rayos del Sol que pudiesen quedar.  
  
A simple vista Heero parecía sereno mientras miraba el extraño Sol cubierto por las nueves negras, parecía normal excepto por su color de ojos. Heero poseía ahora un color rojo intenso como la sangre y de sus labios asomaban los colmillos blancos y afilados.  
  
-Esto es obra de los míos – afirmó Duo con una voz ronca muy diferente a la que solía usar – vienen hacia aquí.  
  
-¿Qui... quien viene, He-chan? – preguntó asustado tanto por la declaración de Heero como por su aspecto.  
  
-Debemos irnos ya – dijo Heero sin responder a Duo – no se vienen como amigos o como enemigos.  
  
-Heero – le llamó serio Trowa acercándose a él y a Duo – ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué no ves que estas asustando a Duo? – le recriminó al ver lo asustado que estaba Duo en esos momentos.  
  
-Lo siento – dijo mirando a Duo mientras se acercaba a él que se abrazaba a si mismo – no quería asustarte – le dijo a Duo a un paso de distancia del trenzado, pero Duo instintivamente retrocedió ante el avance de Heero.  
  
-Yo... – intentó hablar al ver como Heero agachaba su mirada al ver su reacción – He-chan... yo.  
  
-Duo-san – dijo triste al ver que Duo le tenía miedo – yo... yo jamás te haría daño... le miró con tristeza retrocediendo ahora él hacia atrás para alejarse del trenzado para que no se sintiera incomodado por él – sé que soy un vampiro... que no soy normal... pero jamás te haría daño... antes preferiría la muerte – le declaró girándose para darle la espalda.  
  
-He-chan – dijo en voz baja al percatarse de la reacción estúpida que había tenido con él – perdóname – se acercó para abrazarle por la espalda y enterrar su cara en la espalda de Heero – lo siento He-chan, no sé que me ha pasado, sé que jamás me harías daño, perdóname estoy muy susceptible y asustado, todo esto es nuevo para mi y no comprendo que ocurre – le abrazó más fuerte.  
  
-También es nuevo y extraño para mi Duo-san – le confesó abrazando los brazos que tenía sobre su pecho – por favor... no me tengas miedo, tú no...  
  
-Lamento interrumpir – comentó Trowa – pero esto no me gusta – dijo señalando el cielo – si algo no humano se está acercando aquí no me gustaría quedarme para comprobarlo.  
  
-Tienes razón – dijo Heero rompiendo el abrazo – marchémonos cuanto antes.  
  
-¿Y el Sol? – preguntó preocupado Duo.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, quien a hecho ocultar el Sol no lo despejará hasta que anochezca, ellos son como yo – le respondió Heero.  
  
-Bien entonces vámonos – dijo Trowa.  
  
Estaban todo ya subidos a la carreta para emprender el viaje cuando de pronto Shinigami comenzó a inquietarse, pese a las órdenes de Duo para que me moviera, Shinigami no obedecía, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, tan solo habían avanzado diez metros cuando varias sombras aparecieron delante de la carreta impidiendo el avance.  
  
Eran cinco personas de diferentes estaturas y complexión, iban cubiertas con una gruesa capa con capucha negra que evitaba que sus rostros se asomaran por ella, las sombras aparecieron de la nada y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Heero se alertó y se puso en guardia ante un posible ataque, Duo y Trowa al ver a esas personas las reconocieron como aquellos que atacaron su poblado hace varios años. Al ver que ya no podrían avanzar los tres chicos bajaron de la carreta, Heero se puso delante de ellos como defensiva y Trowa en un intento de proteger a Duo lo colocó detrás de él. Las cinco sombras permanecieron quietas como evaluando la situación en que se encontraban.  
  
-¿Quiénes son Uds.? – preguntó Heero a los encapuchados, con su voz ronca mostrando sus colmillos como un signo de advertencia.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya – se oyó una voz burlona que pertenecía a uno de los encauchados – eres sorprendente Heero – siguió diciendo - ¿te sorprende que sepa tú nombre?  
  
-¿Quién eres tú y los demás? Descúbrete – le ordenó Heero – no me gusta que jueguen conmigo al gato y al ratón.  
  
-Ja, - se rió una de los encapuchados que dio varios pasos al frente – tienes el mismo carácter que tu padre...  
  
-Rrrrr – gruñó Heero advirtiendo que no diera un paso más - ¿quién eres y como es que me conoces?, ¡Habla! – le grito.  
  
-Cálmate, chico que te va a dar algo, sé que tienes muchas preguntas y tranquilo te las contestaré a su debido momento – le respondió dando un paso hacia la derecha para ver a los otros dos jóvenes que estaban detrás de Heero – a que adivino que el motivo por el cual has decidido crecer es por el encantador joven llamado Duo – dijo con burla.  
  
-Maldito desgraciado – se acercó al encapuchado con una velocidad sorprendente cogiéndole por el cuello. Al ver el repentino ataque las demás sombras hicieron el gesto de lanzarse hacia Heero, pero la mano el alto del supuesto agredido les hizo desistir.  
  
-Tranquilo Heero, no hemos venido como enemigos, pude que te sorprenda pero somos familia – dijo sonriendo el encapuchado sujetando la mano que Heero tenía sobre su cuello.  
  
-Eso me vale una mierda – le dijo furioso – como intentes ponerle un dedo, tú o tus amigotes, a Duo-san te las verás conmigo y te advierto que con vosotros cinco juntos no tengo ni para empezar – les amenazó.  
  
-Te he dicho que tranquilo, no hemos venido para hacerle nada a tu chico – se burló, hemos venido porque tú nos necesitas y nosotros a ti.  
  
-¡He-chan! – llamó Duo a Heero acercándose varios pasos a ellos.  
  
-¡No te acerques! – le ordenó Heero.  
  
-No te fíes de ellos, He-chan – le gritó – a tus padres los mataron miembros de tu misma familia.  
  
-¿He-chan? – se rió el encapuchado – jajaja, veo que tu chico te llama como tu madre.  
  
-Cierra la boca desgraciado – le amenazó Heero apretando más su cuello – ten más respeto, para ti es Duo-sama.  
  
-Jeje, lo que tu digas pero lo que ha dicho "Duo-sama" es verdad a demás te ha dado un buen consejo.  
  
-Habla claro de una vez – le dijo.  
  
-Esta bien, pero suéltame, me vas a arrugar la ropa – dijo con ironía – no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay una muchedumbre que viene hacia aquí con no muy buenas intenciones. El buen consejo es que no te fíes de nadie y lo de tus padres es verdad, hay un sector de nuestra familia que quiere verte muerto, pero otros como yo y ellos – dijo señalando a sus compañeros mientras se retiraba lentamente la capucha de su cabeza para darse a conocer – te apoyamos porque tú eres el único que puedes sacarnos de nuestra maldición.  
  
-Eso no es asunto mío – le dijo soltando su agarre y a la ver sorprendido al ver el rostro del encapuchado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el portador de esa voz burlona fuera de ese rostro que estaba delante de él, pero no mostraría su sorpresa.  
  
-Quieras o no es tú asunto, ¿no te interesaría ser un ser humano cualquiera, para poder estar con la persona que amas? – esto último lo dijo tan bajito que solo Heero lo oyó - vas a permitir que el otro sector de la familia de con Duo-sama y lo mate.  
  
-¿¡Qué¡? – dijo sorprendido – porque lo harían.  
  
-Es simple Heero – tu puedes ocultar tu rastro pero Duo no, encontrado a Duo te encuentran a ti, como crees que hemos dado contigo.  
  
-No me importa lo que me ocurra – dijo molesto Duo que tras librarse del agarre de Trowa se acercó a ellos – yo prometí que le protegería de vosotros y lo cumpliré – le acuso – no me gustas y no me fío de ti.  
  
-Estas seguro de lo que dices jovencito – le dijo el vampiro acercándose a él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – si no pudistes protegerte a ti mismo cuando te violaron esos tres humanos como quieres defenderte de unos vampiros que tienen cincuenta veces más fuerza que un hombre normal – le dijo sonriendo con malicia viendo como se tensaba el trenzado y comenzaba a temblar.  
  
-Maldito desgraciado – le golpeó furioso Heero la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Duo para que no lo tocara - ¿cómo lo sabes?.  
  
-Es simple – dijo el vampiro a Heero – lo vi, llevamos tiempo observándoos.  
  
-Maldito ser despreciable – gritó furioso Trowa acercándose al vampiro para atacarlo – lo vistes todo y no fuiste capaz de... – se interrumpió cuando llegó a la altura del vampiro cogiéndole del cuello como hizo Heero y le vio la cara - ... lo vistes y no lo impediste – le dijo molesto después del shock. que le causó verle el rostro.  
  
-¿Te he sorprendido? Por un momento te ha quedado cayado encanto – le coqueteo con descaro – además no podía intervenir – dijo sonriendo – si estamos aquí es por Heero no por él – dijo señalando al trenzado.  
  
-Lo vistes todo un lo le ayudaste – gruñó Heero acercándose peligrosamente a vampiro.  
  
-Tú también pudiste intervenir y no lo hiciste – se defendió.  
  
-¡YO PROMETÏ QUE NO SALDRÍA DE LA HABITACIÓN! – grito lleno de ira – Y PRETENDES QUE TE AYUDE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA.  
  
-Por tu bien y el de él – dijo el vampiro – tendrás que hacerlo, hay más cosas que debes saber.  
  
Continuará...  
  
chipita@eresmas.com 


	3. Cap III

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.  
  
Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.  
  
Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yo te protegeré  
  
La tensión reinaba en el ambiente, las cuatro imponentes sombras encapuchadas de notaban intranquilas y el tiempo se les acababa, a lo lejos que le apreciaban los gritos de una muchedumbre furiosa, reclamando la vida del supuesto vampiro asesino.  
  
-Y bien... no hay mucho tiempo Heero, la gente del pueblo se acerca – comentó impaciente – si vienes con nosotros tendrás todas tus respuestas.  
  
-Yo... – titubeó Heero mirando al Duo que lo observaba con pena – si te dijera que no me interesa tus respuestas te mentiría pero... Duo es mi familia ahora y no pienso separarme de él aunque eso represente no saber todo sobre mi.  
  
-No seas baka Heero, si te quedas te pondrás en peligro y a ellos también – dijo señalando a Trowa y a Duo.  
  
-Ya lo has oído – interrumpió Trowa acercándose al vampiro a uno pasos de distancia – así que lárgate y déjanos en paz.  
  
-No, no, no... no deberías hablarme así – dijo el vampiro con aparente tranquilidad mientras se acercaba más al de ojos verdes – no entiendo porque te pones de su lado, si Heero se viene conmigo, tendrás a tu trenzado para ti solo, ¿no es lo que deseas? – le dijo sujetándole de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos.  
  
-No me toques – le empujó para apartase de él – Heero a decidido quedarse.  
  
-Vaya además de ser atractivo y deseable tienes valor y carácter, eso me gusta – le dijo volviéndose a acercar a él – tú nombre es Trowa, ¿verdad?  
  
-Aléjate de mí y de ellos – le amenazó – o sino...  
  
-A si no. ¿qué? – se burló cogiéndole de nuevo de la cara – que me vas ha hacer encanto – le susurró para después sin previo aviso le beso de manera apasionada.  
  
-Desgraciado – le chilló mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara del vampiro.  
  
-No vuelvas ni siquiera a intentarlo – gruño furioso mientras que con un movimiento rápido atrapo a Trowa contra la carreta y el cuerpo del vampiro, quedando Trowa de espalda al vampiro con los brazos sujetados por un brazo del vampiro mientras que con la otra mano le agarraba del cuello.  
  
-¡Trowa! – gritó asustado Duo corriendo hacia ellos, al ver el ataque del joven vampiro – suéltale – pero antes de llegar hacia ellos Heero le detiene.  
  
-No te acerques Duo – le sugirió Heero.  
  
-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima – le amenazó el vampiro apretando su cuerpo más contra el de Trowa – por esta vez te perdono la vida y no habrá una próxima vez – le dijo al oído mientras le lamía la oreja donde le había susurrado – tienes suerte que tengo prisa porque sino te enseñaría quien manda aquí.  
  
-Suéltame – le exigió a pesar del miedo que sentía pero no se lo haría notar. Cuando sintió sobre su oreja la lengua caliente del vampiro junto al roce de los afilados colmillos un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, a pesar del miedo, pudo apreciar como su cuerpo de una manera asombrosa respondía al contacto osado del vampiro.  
  
-Tú no puedes darme órdenes – dijo apretando más el cuerpo hasta desaparecer la distancia entre ellos – me gustas, me gustas mucho, creo que un día de estos te buscaré para terminar lo de hoy – se restregó sobre el cuerpo apresado entre sus brazos.  
  
-Suéltame te he dicho porque si no... – le exigió pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al notar como cierta parte endurecida del vampiro se restregaba contra su trasero.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, se te han acabado las amenazas? – se burló al notar la reacción del joven – puedo percibir de tu cuerpo que no te desagradan del todo mis atenciones – dijo al deslizar la mano del cuello de Trowa hasta su entrepierna que empezaba a dar señales de vida.  
  
-No me toques – gritó empujando fuerte y de manera sorpresiva al vampiro rompiendo todo contacto con su cuerpo.  
  
-Jajajaj – se reía al ver el bochorno que pasaba el de ojos verdes por lo que acabada de pasar – eres un amor, jaja, pero como te dije – le comentó dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose ahora hacia Heero – vendré para acabar lo que hoy hemos empezado, jaja. Bueno Heero veo que has tomado una decisión y por ahora la respetaré, cuídate primito y Duo – le miró – disfruta del tiempo que te queda, sabes tan bien como yo que no podrás protegerle como piensas.  
  
-No me lo quitarás, ni tú ni nadie – le amenazó Duo haciéndole cara – él es mío, quiero decir... que... su madre me lo encargó a mí porque no se fiaba de su familia.  
  
-Lo sé, para esa época yo ni los míos no estábamos en el castillo, por lo que yo no pude hacerme cargo del pequeño Heero. – le contó.  
  
-No puedo creerte, no me fío de gente como tú.  
  
-Bueno como quieras, pero una cosa más – le dijo acercándose a Duo para susurrarle al oído – lo que quiero que sepas una cosa, Heero te aprecia demasiado, se dejaría matar por ti – notó como Duo se tensaba al oírlo – si de verdad quieres protegerlo, cuando llegue el momento deberás abandonarlo, tendrá que sentir que le has traicionado, para que él se separe de ti, de otra manera jamás se separaría de tu lado.  
  
-Yo no podré – murmuró.  
  
-Cuando llegue el momento podrás – le sonrió y se separó de él. Bueno me voy espero que todo salga bien, os estaremos vigilando – dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse – marcharos antes de que lleguen los del pueblo y a donde valláis no levantéis mucho la atención, los enemigos del clan también os buscan.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Duo al vampiro antes de que éste desapareciera – es... es para buscarte en caso de peligro – dijo en voz baja.  
  
-Je, mi nombre es Quatre, Quatre Winner Yuy y soy primo de Heero, en caso de peligro no te preocupes acudiré antes de que tengas que buscarme – dijo sonriendo mientras desaparecía entre las sobras.  
  
-Debemos marcharnos – dijo Trowa aún un poco agitado – se acercan.  
  
-Si subamos a la carreta – comentó Heero. Todos estaban en cierta manera preocupados por lo que habían descubierto y sin perder más tiempo emprendieron la marcha hacia las tierras próximas al territorio Gundam.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Durante toda la noche estuvieron viajando en silencio, cada uno pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, Trowa no entendía porque su cuerpo había respondido a las caricias de ese vampiro, por otro lado Heero estaba preocupado al descubrir que otros vampiros iban detrás de él y de Duo y por último Duo no paraba de dar vueltas a las palabras de vampiro Quatre algo dentro de él sabía que le había dicho la verdad, pronto se tendría que separar de He- chan y le dolía en el alma, por mucho que deseara y por mucho que quisiera no podría proteger a He-chan del ataque de otros vampiros aunque una vez lo consiguió.  
  
Durante el viaje se detuvieron para comer algo y descansar, no tardaron mucho en encontrar el poblado al que se dirigían, estaba situado en el valle cercano a las tierras de Gundam, era un pueblo tranquilo y no muy grande al entrar buscaron una posada para descansar por ese día que faltaba pocas horas para el amanecer, mientras Heero y Duo se alojaban en la posada Trowa salió para buscar una posible casa para alquilar y poder establecerse con mayor comodidad. Al principio le costó bastante ya que al ser forastero nadie quería alquilarle una pero después de hablar con varias personas y tras convencer de sus buenas intenciones Trowa pudo alquilar una vieja casita a las afueras del poblado, tenía dos habitaciones, un pequeño baño y un comedor con una pequeña cocina que hacía también de estufa para el invierno. Antes de volver a la posada Trowa fue a ver la casita y a dejar las pocas pertenencias de ellos para luego regresar con Shinigami a la posada.  
  
Cuando llegó Duo y Heero estaban ya dormidos abrazados en la cama, se les podía notar la preocupación en sus caras, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se lavó antes de acostarse en la otra cama que había al lado de la de Duo y Heero que estaba vacía. Tan pronto como se acostó se quedó dormido.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En el castillo Yuy, en unos de los despachos de los cabezas del Clan.  
  
-Habéis encontrado rastro del joven Yuy – se oyó una voz ronca de hombre joven sentado detrás de un lujoso escritorio iluminado por unos candelabros, que se dirigía a unos encapuchados.  
  
-No mi señor Odin – habló uno de los encapuchados que se encontraba arrodillado delante de la mesa del gran despacho en la semi penumbra– registramos la cabaña y no había rastros de él o del joven que le acompaña la cabaña había sido registrada por alguien más, estaban los muebles rotos y todo tirado por el suelo.  
  
-Je me imagino que las gentes del pueblo se habrán enterado que el joven Yuy es un vampiro y fueron a acabar con él, pero dudo pudieran encontrarlo a tiempo.  
  
-Señor Odin, hay algo más que debería saber – le comentó con cierto temor – sabemos por fuentes certeras que el joven Quatre Winner a podido contactar con el joven Yuy.  
  
-¿¡Que!? – gritó furioso levantándose de golpe del sillón del escritorio – como es posible que él haya dado con Yuy y nosotros no.  
  
-No lo sabemos señor, pero sabemos que no está con el joven Winner.  
  
-Salir de inmediato a buscarlo, quiero la cabeza de Yuy de inmediato, me da igual lo que tengáis que hacer, lo quiero muerto.  
  
-Mi señor Odin – interrumpió la voz de una joven que apareció detrás del escritorio junto al gran ventanal cubierto de gruesas cortinas que impedían entrar la luz del Sol – si me permite una sugerencia, creo que no seria conveniente eliminara Yuy, él es un vampiro muy poderoso aunque aún no lo sepa.  
  
-¿Y que sugieres, preciosa Relena? – le preguntó sonriéndola mientras se acercaba a la joven vampira – sabes que debemos evitar que nuestra maldición, según algunos dicen, se rompa – le acarició la mejilla.  
  
-Sugiero que convenzamos a Yuy para que se nos una – le respondió.  
  
-¿Y como piensas hacerlo? Yuy no es tonto y lo más seguro es piense como sus estúpidos padres.  
  
-Tengo entendido que Yuy aprecia mucho a un joven llamado Duo.  
  
-A sí es – le corroboró.  
  
-Pues lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer que ese joven lo traicione, tenemos que romper esa unión que hay entre los dos – dijo con malicia.  
  
-Creo que puede funcionar, si los mismos humanos acaban con ese chico, Yuy odiará a los humanos y entonces no querrá saber nada de la maldición, jajaja puede resultar interesante – se rió el joven vampiro.  
  
-Si me lo permite mi Señor Odin, yo me encargaré de Heero, haré que se nos una y sus hombres deberán encargarse del humano – le comentó la vampira.  
  
-De acuerdo, déjame el asunto del humano a mí – le dijo mientras la abrazaba – además para que la maldición se cumpla tenemos que dar con las dos partes implicadas, mientras me encargo del joven ese, una sección de mis hombres se dedicarán a buscar al humano implicado que es parte de la maldición, si lo destruimos no me veré en la necesidad de matar a Yuy, ya que vivo nos será de más ayuda.  
  
-Claro que sí mi Señor Odin, tiene toda la razón, como siempre – le sonrió coqueta – me podré a buscar a Yuy enseguida.  
  
-Bien echo, eres una mujer muy astuta, me gustan las mujeres que saben lo que les convienen, si todo sale como es debido que compensaré por tus servicios – le dijo seductoramente.  
  
-No es necesario, me conformo con servirle mi Señor.  
  
-No te hagas la desinteresada querida, que no te va, sé lo que te interesa y si cumples te lo daré, eres ambiciosa pero no me creas estúpido – le dijo soltando el abrazo – ahora ve y mantenme informado.  
  
-Si mi Señor – dio retirándose del despacho.  
  
-Ya habéis oído, ir a buscar al humano de la maldición y traerme a ese tal Duo, vivo o muerto.  
  
-¡Sí Señor! – gritaron las sombras encapuchadas que permanecían en el despacho y luego desaparecieron.  
  
-Jaja, - se rió Odin mientras observaba la copa de sangre fresca, que sostenía en su mano mientras se acomodaba sobre el sillón del escritorio – muy pronto, muy pronto no habrá nadie que evite ser él más poderoso de los vampiros, si la maldición de nuestra raza queda intacta mis poderes serán lo suficientemente poderosos para gobernar todas las tierras, nada ni nadie podrá derrotarme, jajaja, envolveré el mundo de una oscuridad eterna, jeje y dispondré de todos los humanos a mi antojo, jajaja, se acabó el racionar las víctimas, seré el dueño de todo, jajaja.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El primero en despertar fue Trowa, a pesar de haber dormido poco se levantó viendo que Duo y Heero aún seguían dormidos o al menos eso pensaba, con cuidado se levantó para recoger su ropa y vestirse.  
  
-Ummm, Trowa – le llamó Duo medio dormido con un Heero apoyado en su pecho – ¿te le levantas ya? – preguntó adormilado.  
  
-¿Te he despertado, Duo? lo siento – se disculpó.  
  
-No tranquilo ya estaba medio despierto – le sonrió – ¿a donde vas?, aún es de día.  
  
-Lo sé, pero tengo que ir por provisiones y luego tengo que ir a pagar la pensión antes de irnos.  
  
-Tienes razón, ¿quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció frotándose los ojos con sueño.  
  
-No tú descansa, yo me encargaré de eso – le sonrió mientras se ponía los pantalones.  
  
-Antes de irte podrías llenarme la bañera, me gustaría tomar un baño antes de irnos – le pidió con una sonrisa.  
  
-Claro, ahora mismo te lo preparo – le dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la frente.  
  
Mientras Trowa le preparaba el baño, Duo se quedó en la cama observando a Heero como dormía, con cuidado le acariciaba el rostro y le apartaba los mechones rebeldes de la cara. Trowa antes de marcharse entro a la habitación para decirle a Duo que su baño ya estaba preparado y que tardaría un par de horas en regresar, luego ya se podrían marchar.  
  
Una vez que se marchó el de ojos verdes, Duo sin despertar a Heero se deslizó fuera de la cama y cogiendo una toalla se dirigió al baño. Con lentitud y dificultad se fue desnudando, aún le dolía el cuerpo sobretodo el ano, con cuidado se metió dentro del agua caliente al menos podría relajar la tensión de su cuerpo, se obligó a no pensar en nada más, pese ha haberse levantado hacía unos minutos se sentía agotado, había perdido las ganas de todo y el hecho de pesar que pronto perdería lo que para él era lo más importante le deprimía más. Ensimismado como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya llevaba bastante rato dentro del agua que ya empezaba a estar fría, al enjuagarse los restos de jabón que tenía en el cuerpo sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña cicatriz de su muñeca derecha, la estuvo observando y acariciando con amor y ternura, esa era la única cicatriz que tenía que simbolizaba algo muy importante para él, esa fue la cicatriz que se provocó par poder extraer su sangre para alimentar a He- chan cuando era un bebé, era la marca de que le pertenecía, la marca de su entrega sin reparos y sin importar nada, sin darse cuenta gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos violetas, primero una y después le siguieron muchas más. Necesitaba desahogarse, sacar a fuera toda esa angustia y desesperación.  
  
-Duo-san, ¿ocurre algo? – se oyó la voz preocupada de Heero detrás de la puerta al haber oído los sollozos de Duo.  
  
-¿¡He-chan!? – exclamó sorprendido, levantándose de golpe para coger una toalla para cubrirse y salir de la bañera – no... no pasa nada – pero al salir con las prisas, tropezó cayendo al suelo llevándose con él, la palangana donde tenía sus cosas de aseo.  
  
-Duo-san – gritó abriendo la puerta al oír el golpe en el suelo – Duo-san, ¿estas bien? – le preguntó agachándose a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse.  
  
-Es... estoy bien... gracias – le dijo pero la cara de dolor no le convenció a Heero – solo tropecé – dijo escondiendo su rostro para que no viera que estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Seguro? – dijo Heero aún agachado junto a Duo que estaba cubierto por una toalla, aún mojado y con su pelo suelto y empapado – Duo-san, ¿por qué lloras?.  
  
-Yo..., no... no pasa nada, snif – intentó hablar pero no lo consiguió, al no poder soportar el llanto se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
  
-Duo-san – le llamo preocupado, al abrazarlo para consolarlo.  
  
-Oh! He-chan – se abrazó fuertemente a él – lo siento, snif, es... es todo por mi culpa, no consigo hacer nada bien, snif,... no conseguí proteger a mis padres, snif, ni a los tuyos, snif, ni siquiera puedo ayudarte – lloraba desconsolado- ni tampoco me pude proteger a mi mismo, me siento inútil y sucio yo...  
  
-Sshhh, no digas eso Duo-san, no es culpa tuya, creo que yo tengo más culpa en esto, y no estás sucio, eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco.  
  
-Yo siento darte tantos problemas – intentó sonreír al aparatarse de Heero – quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre te querré, eres mi niño, lo siento, snif, necesitaba desahogarme, pero ya me encuentro mejor, será mejor que estemos preparados para cuando llegue Trowa.  
  
-¿Estas bien? – preguntó un poco molesto al oír nombrar al de ojos verdes – Tus heridas...  
  
-Estoy bien – interrumpió para no preocuparlo, solo estoy un poco dolorido si es eso lo que te preocupa.  
  
-No me mientas Duo-san – dijo molesto – puedo oler a sangre – le advirtió destapando el cuerpo del trenzado para ver que Duo estaba sentaba bajo una pequeña mancha de sangre.  
  
-No... no importa – dijo cubriéndose de nuevo asustado y avergonzado – no es nada.  
  
-¿¡Como que no es nada!? – le miró sin entender su comportamiento – aún sangras, voy a por el ungüento cicatrizante – dijo saliendo rápidamente del baño para regresar en menos de un minuto – Duo-san debo ponerle la crema.  
  
-¡No! – dijo avergonzado – yo... yo lo haré.  
  
-Pero es que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti – dijo molesto al estar arrodillado juntó a él.  
  
-Lo siento, yo... no quiero que me veas así, no deberías preocuparte por mí, eres joven, tendrías que salir a divertirte, conocer a gente o buscar algún amor, jeje – sonrió con tristeza – aunque aparentes once años te ves mucho más maduro que yo, je, pronto que convertirás en un gran hombre y no me necesitarás, debes comenzar a vivir tu propia vida.  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó molesto – no me interesa divertirme ni conocer a nadie, si siquiera me interesa buscara a ningún amor, es que no puedes entender que solo te necesito a ti – le habló molesto.  
  
-He... He-chan, yo no.  
  
-¡Estoy harto, harto que me veas como un niño, no lo soy, me oyes! – le dijo acercándose a Duo que al ver lo alterado que estaba, instintivamente se deslizó para atrás – no me huyas – le dijo cogiéndole de la muñeca.  
  
-He-chan, no, me haces daño – dijo asustado.  
  
-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Es porque soy un vampiro? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Yo no... no es eso, tú eres ni niño, yo...  
  
-No, no lo entiendes, maldición, no quiero ser tu niño – su impotencia y frustración lo atormentaban.  
  
-No... te entiendo... He-chan, ¿co... cómo te debería tratar? – preguntó sin entender la angustia que se reflejaban en sus ojos.  
  
-Así – dijo convencido, acercándose sin avisar a Duo atrapando sus suaves y dulces labios en un tierno beso lleno de sentimientos.  
  
Duo permaneció quieto sin reaccionar pero algo dentro de él se estremeció, sin saber porque se vio correspondiendo a ese beso, era una sensación extraña, su alma y todo su cuerpo reaccionó como si conociera a Heero de todo la vida, era como si en una antigua vida hubieran sido dos enamorados que se les obligó a separarse y ahora después de mucho tiempo se reencontraban.  
  
El simple y casto beso se fue convirtiendo el una apasionado y abrasador, la mano de Duo que sujetaba la toalla a su cuerpo desnudo aflojo su agarre para deslizarse por el brazo de Heero hasta llegar a su cabellera enterrando en ella sus finos dedos entre los cabellos rebeldes del vampiro. Heero al ver la respuesta afirmativa de Duo soltó el agarre de su muñeca para deslizarla por la cintura desnuda atrayendo su cuerpo aún húmedo hacia él. Heero se deleitaba con el sabor dulce de la boca de Duo, recorría cada rincón de su boca con su lengua manteniendo una lucha de lengua para saborear y adquirir el sabor interior de esta. Las manos de ambos se acariciaban por todo el cuerpo, la necesidad de sentirse y de pertenecerse se hacían más presente conforme los minutos pasaba. Se sentían en una nube procurando solo sentir el placer de momento, en un momento de lucidez Duo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de con quien, y en un arranque de cordura se separó velozmente del abrazo de Heero jadeando y transpirado por la excitación que sentía en ese momento, mirando la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto del joven vampiro.  
  
-Yo... yo, lo siento, esto no está bien – dijo cubriéndose de nuevo con la toalla al descubrir, avergonzado y completamente sonrojado, la erección que presentaba en ese momento – tú no...  
  
-¿Por qué no está bien? – preguntó decepcionado al ver la respuesta de Duo – Yo te...  
  
-¡No lo digas! – le pidió interrumpiéndole – yo soy... tú eres... – intentaba buscar una respuesta para el marullo de ideas y de excusas para afrontar lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
-¿Tú, que? ¿yo que? – dijo molesto – es porque soy un vampiro a porque ese amigo tuyo – dijo sacando a relucir sus celos por Trowa mientras se volvía acercar a Duo para sujetarle del brazo.  
  
-No... no es eso es...  
  
-Duo, Heero, ya llegué, tene... – interrumpió la voz de Trowa que entraba en ese momento al baño en busca de los dos jóvenes para dirigirse a la casa que había alquilado, pero al ver la situación, sobretodo al ver a Duo con el rostro preocupado, en el suelo sujetando como podía la toalla sobre su cuerpo desnudo y a Heero con cara de poco amigos sujetando al primero de una manera no muy delicada le alarmó - ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? – pregunto furioso mirando a Heero.  
  
-Esto, no... no pasa nada – dijo de repente Duo poniéndose de golpe de pie y liberándose con suavidad del agarre de Heero – me he caído de la bañera y He-chan me estaba ayudando, jeje – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada para disipar la tensión que se respiraba en ese momento - ¿ya nos vamos? – preguntó con aparente normalidad.  
  
-Eh... sí – le respondió Trowa – mirando fijamente a Duo en busca de alguna señal de ataque.  
  
-Bien, entonces me iré a cambiar y podremos irnos – dijo saliendo del baño para encerrarse en la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le pregunto a Heero que se levantaba del suelo - ¿espero que no intentes nada raro con Duo, sino te las verás conmigo? – le amenazó cuando paso por su lado para salir del baño.  
  
-¿Que harás? – le preguntó con burla al detenerse justo a su lado antes de salir – contigo no tengo ni para empezar – le sonrió con malicia – pero tranquilo, jamás haría daño a Duo, solo estábamos hablando, por cierto – le lanzó un bote con el ungüento que lo cogió en el aire – dáselo a Duo, aún sangra por detrás.  
  
Una vez todo listos y bajo la luz de la luna como única compañera se dirigieron hacia la cabaña que habían alquilado, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, ni Duo un Heero hablaban, ni siquiera de miraban y las veces que Trowa observó que Heero miraba a Duo, este evitada cualquier contacto con él cosa que extrañó al de ojos verdes.  
  
Al llegar acomodaron todas las pertenencias que llevaba y los víveres que había traído Trowa en silencio, e más de una ocasión Trowa estuvo a punto de pedir una explicación por el comportamiento de los otros dos chicos pero al ver la plegaria en los ojos de Duo desistió.  
  
El reto de la noche transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad y en inquietante silencio que crispaba los nervios, el problema vino a la hora de acostarse de nuevo, la cabaña constaba de solo dos habitaciones para Trowa y Heero no habría ningún problema, cada uno cogería una de ellas pero el problema estaba en Duo, por un lado estaba la opción de compartir la habitación con Trowa, sería una opción correcta pero tenía miedo que eso acarreara más resentimientos y celos a Heero y Duo no quería que por culpa de él se llevaran mal; y por otro lado estaba la opción de compartir la habitación con Heero, de no haber ocurrido el incidente del baño no lo hubiera dudado pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, había descubierto la atracción que Heero sentía por él y de una manera incomprensible también había descubierto unos sentimientos hacia He-chan que le asustaban. Era vampiro y de apariencia del chico de once años, eran las excusas que pensaba para no pensar en el deseo que sintió al estar con él, temía que al estar con He- chan en la misma habitación no pudiese controlar la atracción que sentía y debía evitarlo en todo lo posible, tarde o temprano He-chan se iría de su lado, por su seguridad debía hacerlo tal como le dijo aquel vampiro llamado Quatre y para conseguirlo tendría que ir separándose de él, las palabras del vampiro le venían a la cabeza una y otra vez "... Heero te aprecia demasiado, se dejaría matar por ti, si de verdad quieres protegerlo, cuando llegue el momento deberás abandonarlo, tendrá que sentir que le has traicionado, para que él se separe de ti, de otra manera jamás se separaría de tu lado...".  
  
Con el dolor en el corazón, al ver la cara de decepción de He-chan al hacerle saber que compartiría la habitación con Trowa, vio como He-chan se encerraba en su habitación cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Trowa le preguntó por el comportamiento tan extraño que tenía tanto él como Heero pero Duo solo se limitó a decirle que era mejor así y que no preguntara más por ello.  
  
El transcurso de los días pasaron más o menos normales a excepción que Duo evitaba en la medida de lo posible el quedarse a solas con Heero, en ambiente se hacía cada vez más violento para todos, por un lado Duo se había vuelto callado e introvertido, se pasaba horas a solas leyendo o dibujando en su cuaderno; Trowa, se encargaba de buscar alimento y algo de dinero haciendo pequeños trabajos en el poblado para poder comprar lo que les pudiera hacer falta; y Heero, cuando no se encerraba en su cuarto durmiendo o sin hacer nada, desaparecía largas horas por la noche para volver sin dar una explicación y volverse a encerrar en su cuarto. La relación entre Heero y Duo se hacía cada vez más distante, se hablaban lo justo y necesario, en más de una ocasión Trowa los encontró discutiendo por tonterías o simplemente encontraba a Duo llorando mientras Heero descargada toda su furia y frustración contra lo primero que encontraba, en más de una ocasión Trowa tubo que intervenir por miedo a que en un ataque de ira o locura el vampiro agrediera a Duo, llevándose más de una herida en el proceso.  
  
Así pasaron los días, luego varias semanas hasta varios meses, y las cosas muy al contrario no mejoraban, Trowa y Heero seguían más o menos su rutina, algunas veces Heero ayudaba a cazar a Trowa para conseguir alimento que necesitaban durante las escapadas nocturnas.  
  
Heero no podía comprender el comportamiento de Duo, se ponía furioso cuando lo veía, siempre que se quedaban solos intentaba hablar con él para aclarar la situación pero Duo siempre corría a refugiarse a su cuarto o sino buscaba a Trowa para no tener que hablar con él. Toda esa furia y frustración se fue transformando en un odio y celos hacia Trowa, intentaba controlarse pero a veces las situaciones se la hacían difíciles como ahora. Trowa había salido en busca caza y tardaría en llegar.  
  
-¿¡Se puede saber porque me evitas siempre!? – le gritaba a Duo furioso – siempre que intento hablarte huyes.  
  
-No te estoy evitando... es que... es que no lo entiendes – intentó defenderse.  
  
-¡No... no lo entiendo!, ¡Explícamelo! Seré demasiado baka para entenderlo, ¡maldición!, desde que vino él todo es distinto, tú has cambiado, no quieres estar conmigo, me rehuyes y te pasas las horas encerrado en tú habitación.  
  
-Yo... sé que he cambiado He-chan... yo – intentaba hablarle pero al mirarle a la cara las sensaciones que había sentido aquel día en el baño, volvían a él, incluso con mayor intensidad, eso le hacía sentirse mal y muy avergonzado y para evitar esa sensaciones, evitaba mirarle a la cara, siempre que podía agachaba la mirada para que ese ojos azul cobalto no le perturbasen – no se como explicártelo, pero es mejor así.  
  
-¡Mejor, para quien! ¿Para ti? ¡Porque para ni no! – estaba furioso y el ver que Duo no se atrevía ni si a mirarlo a la cara le molestaba más.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Dime una cosa – dijo seriamente acercándose a Duo que se había arrinconado cerca de la mesa – antes decías que me querías... – habló tranquilamente -... ¿qué he hecho para que me odies ahora? – susurró con gran tristeza.  
  
-No te odio He-chan – le respondió sorprendido por sus pensamientos – jamás te podría odiar, eres demasiado importante para mí – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿Entonces porque? – preguntó con gran angustia - ¿es por mi aspecto de niño? Porque si es por eso puedo cambiar, en un par de semana recuperaré todas mis energías y podré volver a crecer. La última vez que lo hice crecí demasiado rápido y agoté casi todo mi poder,... el poco que me quedaba lo gasté para hacer crecer tú cabello. O es porque soy... un vampiro – le preguntó sin atreverse ahora él, a mirar a Duo a la cara.  
  
-No... no He-chan – le dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos por primera vez un estos últimos meses – no es eso, soy yo, estoy hecho un lío, por mi culpa has hecho cosas... que no deberían haber ocurrido, no quiero que por defenderme te conviertas en un...  
  
-En un ¿qué?, dilo, no me importa – dijo molesto – sí, me convertí en un asesino, lo sé y no me arrepiento, lo volvería hacer.  
  
-¡Pero eso es horrible!, tú no tendrías que...  
  
-¡Es eso no! Me repudias porque maté a los que te violaron, ¿no? Por eso no me dejas que me acerque a ti, ni siquiera me dejas que te toque - grito lleno de ira alejándose de él.  
  
-No He-chan, no es eso, en serio, si no he estado mucho contigo es... es porque no quiero sufrir...  
  
-¿Sufrir, porque? Yo te protegería de daría todo lo que quisieras.  
  
-Pero somos diferentes, entiéndelo – sollozaba – tú y yo...  
  
-Ahora lo entiendo, je he sido el mayor baka del mundo, por un momento te creí..., ¿sabes?, me hiciste pensar que tú y yo éramos iguales, me tratabas como un niño humano normal y corriente, hubiese dado mi vida, ¡LO ENTIENDES! Te quería, te amaba, me hiciste pensar que podía vivir como una persona normal a tu lado, pero no, siempre me has tenido miedo, a pesar de tratarme con "cariño" siempre has temido lo que soy. Mierda, Duo, yo... – se sentía muy dolido y con el corazón destrozado – mientras estuvimos solos, siendo pequeño te aferraste a mí porque estas solo, suplías tu soledad conmigo. Soy un baka, ahora me doy cuenta, ¡SI TE SENTÍAS SOLO HABERTE COMPRADO UN PERRO! – grito molesto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharse.  
  
-No He-chan, no es eso, yo te aprecio mucho yo... – dijo llorando mientras le sujetaba del brazo para evitar que se marchara.  
  
-Suéltame – retiró su brazo del agarre de Duo – ya no me interesa saber nada, estoy harto me oyes, ahora puedes estar tranquilo, ahora tienes a tú Trowa, puedes revolcarte con él, es un humano como tú y seguro que él te dará todo lo que le pidas. Sabes una cosa le dijo encarando a Duo mostrando una ira que jamás había sentido, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y sus colmillos asomaban cuando abría la boca para hablar – me alegro de no haber cometido la locura que pensaba hacer.  
  
-¿Qué locura? – preguntó asustado y nervioso dando un paso hacia atrás al ver como Heero se acercaba a él.  
  
-Estaba dispuesto a romper la maldición de mi familia, de esa manera podría convertirme en un ser mortal como tú, y así poder estar a tu lado para el resto de nuestras vidas, Hubiera entregado mi inmortalidad por una mortalidad junto a ti, pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho, te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos a tiempo.  
  
-He-chan, no digas eso, dices todo esto como si te fueras a marchar, no me dejes, yo... te quiero – lloraba – lo siento, te prometo que volveré a ser como antes, snif, no te vayas, yo...  
  
-Ya es tarde – se alejó de Duo – me voy, regresaré con los míos, ahora sé que los vampiros no puedes estar con los humanos, aprendí a apreciarlos pero ahora me dan asco, tú...  
  
-No lo digas – se tiró a sus brazos llorando – no me dejes, perdóname, dame tiempo por favor, ahora estamos muy dolidos y no sabemos lo que decimos, seguro que diremos cosas que luego nos arrepentiremos.  
  
-No Duo, lo siento pero ya no aguanto más – lo apartó de su cuerpo – quédate con tú Trowa yo me voy – dijo alejándose de él para después salir de la casa.  
  
Duo lloraba desconsolado cayó al suelo al notar como sus piernas ya no lo podían sostener, lo había perdido para siempre. Después de varios minutos llorando en el suelo se levantó, quería ir a buscarlo, lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, se había dado cuenta que sin él su vida ya no tendría sentido, sin pensarlo más salió corriendo de la casa hacia el camino del bosque no sabía hacia donde se había ido He-chan pero lo buscaría, no se daría por vencido y cuando le encontrase le confesaría todo, le diría cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado.  
  
El Sol hacía varias horas que se había ocultado por lo cual la oscuridad del camino le dificultaba bastante poder seguir cualquier rastro de Heero, pero lo conseguiría.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Un grupo de encapuchados habían presenciado la escena y la huida de dos de los inquilinos de esa casa vieja. Eran un grupo de cuatro personas que ocultaban su cuerpo con una capa que les cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Llevaban varios meses tras la pista del joven vampiro Yuy, en una ocasión habían podido dar con el paradero exacto pero cuando llegaron ya habían desaparecido, desde entonces, la energía del Yuy había desaparecido siendo mucho más complicado dar con paradero. Pero por un motivo que desconocían la energía del Yuy había fluctuado varias veces bastante llamativa para después volver a desaparecer, gracias a esas fluctuaciones, lo más seguro que eran debidas a explosiones de furia del vampiro, pudieron ir cercado su paradero hasta llegar a esa vieja cabaña cerca de las tierras de Gundam. Estuvieron vigilando los movimientos de los tres integrantes de esa casa para saber en que momento intervenir, en más de una ocasión estuvieron apunto, pero la presencia de varios vampiros pertenecientes al grupo de Quatre-sama había hecho desistir del ataque, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no había presencia de los vampiros de Quatre-sama y los tres jóvenes se habían separado, pero lo más significativo era que la reciente pelea entre ellos les era una baza muy importante a su favor, si jugaban bien sus carta, podrían persuadir al Yuy para que se fuera con ellos sin necesidad de pelear.  
  
-Sir J, el heredero Yuy a salido de la cabaña y va solo, si me permite decirlo, este es él mejor momento para capturarlo – habló uno de los encapuchados.  
  
-Lo sé, Kaede pero primero quiero divertirme, iremos a por el humano primero, el Señor Odin-sama me encargó llevarle al chico vivo o muerto, si lo interceptamos ahora nos será muy fácil, no tiene ninguna protección y está asustado.  
  
-Sí Sir – le respondió Kaede para desaparecer junto con los demás para aparecer cerca de donde se encontraba Duo llamando a He-chan.  
  
-¿Qui... quienes son? – dijo alarmado y asustado Duo al ver aparecer de la nada a cuatro encapuchados – so... son vampiros de Quatre-sama. No pequeño – habló Sir J, que era el jefe del grupo – no somos vampiros de Quatre para tu desgracia – se burló mientras se acercaba a él – hemos venido a buscar al Yuy y de paso a divertirnos contigo.  
  
-¿Yuy? – dijo desconcertado – si te refieres a He-chan no está se ha marchado, no podréis cogerlo – dijo mostrando una tranquilidad que no poseía.  
  
-Jajaja, eso ya lo sé, pero no tardaremos a dar con él, en cuanto huela tú sangre seguro que aparece.  
  
-¡No vendrá! – exclamó – él se ha marchado para no volver.  
  
-Eso lo veremos – dijo el vampiro sujetando a Duo por la barbilla para mirarlo a la cara – eres bastante hermoso para ser un humano corriente, puedo entender porque él Yuy se ha encaprichado contigo – le comentó mientras le besaba sin esperarlo Duo.  
  
-¡No me toques! – le gritó separándose del vampiro a la vez que le daba una bofetada sin pensarlo.  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves desgraciado! – se lanzó sobre Duo golpeándolo en el estómago y en la cara – te voy a enseñar a tener respeto a tus superiores – gruñó agarrándole del pelo para levantarlo del suelo donde había caído al recibir el golpe – maldito desperdicio humano, no olvides que tú y los tuyos son simples alimentos para nosotros, no lo olvides – volvió a golpearlo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones – no eres nada, no tienes privilegios ni derecho delante de nosotros, eres solo una cadena alimenticia.  
  
-Mal... maldito chupa sangre, - escupió la sangre que se le acumulaba en la boca después de insultarlo – solo eres un asesino sin escrúpulos, tú no eres superior a nadie.  
  
-Si eso piensas te tendré que enseñar lo superior que somos – le cogió del cuello para estamparlo con el árbol más cercano a ellos y antes de que cayera al suelo lo volvió a coger del cuello para atraparlo entre el árbol y el cuerpo del vampiro – jaja, no creo que tú He-chan tarde mucho en llegar – se burló – tú sangre tiene un olor muy atrayente, se puede oler a kilómetros y apuesto lo que sea a que es sumamente dulce – le comentó pasando su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Duo que estaban manchados de sangre – mmmmm, no me equivoque – dijo enseñando sus colmillos – si tarda mucho tu amiguito no podré contenerme, jaja.  
  
-Suéltalo – se oyó una voz a la espalda de ellos – si le tocas un pelo te mataré.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
No muy lejos de allí Heero seguí corriendo, alejándose cada vez más de lo que antes significaba algo para él, estaba dolido, sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, la rabia del momento le hizo decir cosa que realmente no sentía. El dolor y la frustración de no poder estar a Duo le había hecho tomar la decisión de alejarse de él para siempre pero el gran amor que también sentía le hacía dudar. De repente algo en el ambiente le alertó haciendo que se detuviera de golpe en su carrera, sentía la presencia de vampiros cerca de la casa, en un principio pensó que se trataría del grupo de su supuesto primo pero al concentrarse más en esa presencia un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No eran del grupo de su primo y lo peor aún, podía apreciar en el ambiente, aunque débilmente, el aroma de la sangre de Duo, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se dio la vuelto y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la casa, algo grave estaba pasando, una sola idea pasaba por su cabeza, Duo estaba en gran peligro.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-He dicho que lo sueltes – le amenazó.  
  
-¡Tro... Trowa! – gritó sorprendido – márchate, te matarán, huye.  
  
-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiguito, humano – le dijo el vampiro mostrando sus colmillos.  
  
-No me iré, no te dejaré aquí solo como la última vez – dijo furioso Trowa apretando la escopeta que traía en la mano, había llegado temprano de cazar y a no encontrar a nadie en la casa salió a buscarlos.  
  
-Oooohhhh, que escena más tierna – ironizó el vampiro – el reencuentro de un antiguo amor entre humanos, no es conmovedor chicos – dijo el vampiro que sujetaba a Duo, haciendo una seña a sus hombres que rodearon a Trowa en un segundo – lamentó estropear esta demostración de amor pero tengo asuntos que atender, así que ¡Lárgate! – le gritó a Trowa.  
  
-¡Jamás! – dijo apuntado al vampiro con la escopeta.  
  
-Eso no te ayudará de mucho – y antes que acabara de hablar dos de los tres vampiros que rodeaban a Trowa, con un rápido movimiento le arrebataron el arma y lo tiraron al suelo.  
  
-¡Trowa! – gritó al verlo en el suelo mientras le golpeaban – déjalo ir él no tiene nada que ver con esto.  
  
-Él se lo buscó – le dijo el vampiro – arrggghhhh chilló el vampiro al ver como Duo le había mordido en una mano sin darse cuenta.  
  
-¡Trowa – corrió hacia a él al verse suelto del agarre del vampiro – dejarlo – gritó empujando al vampiro que golpeaba a Trowa. Duo se abrazó a su amigo para protegerlo de los posibles golpes.  
  
-Maldito mortal, ya me cansé de ti y de tus insolencias, te iba perdonar la vida pero ya no – dijo furioso acercándose a él y antes de llegar a donde estaban los chicos en el suelo.  
  
-Aarrrggghhhh – gritaron Kaede, el Sir J, quienes estaban más cerca de los chicos cayendo al suelo varios metros de ellos y sangrando por un brazo y por el lado derecho de sus caras. Una sombra había aparecido de la nada y les había golpeado separándoles de los mortales.  
  
-¡Maldita seas! ¡Muéstrate¡ - grito Sir J a la sombra que se había vuelto a esconder entre la oscuridad de la noche - ¿¡quién demonios eres!?  
  
-Jajaja, vaya, vaya, un poderoso vampiro sorprendido por un principiante. Pensaba que los humanos eran patéticos pero tu y tu gente lo son más.  
  
-¿¡He-chan!? – dijo Duo al reconocer la voz mientras miraba hacia todos los lados para encontrar su presencia – márchate, han venido a por ti, corre – le advirtió asustado.  
  
-Vaya así que eres tú Yuy – dijo levantándose del suelo para acercarse a Duo y a su amigo – has tardado a aparecer, por un momento pensé que ya no te interesaba este mortal – dijo cogiendo a Duo por el cuello para levantarlo del suelo, Trowa intentó evitarlo pero estaba demasiado herido.  
  
-¡Suéltalo desgraciado! – le amenazó Heero.  
  
-Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada – le apretó el cuello asfixiándolo poco a poco.  
  
-Márchate, cof, cof, - le dijo Duo cayéndole las lágrimas por los ojos.  
  
-Suéltalo – dijo Heero lanzándose al ataque para hacer que soltase a Duo.  
  
Duo fue liberado gracias que Heero pudo golpear a su agresor, cayendo al suelo por la falta de aire. De ahí todo fue muy rápido y confuso, Heero se enzarzó en una pelea con Sir J, se podía apreciar la potencia y velocidad de los golpes habían momentos en que no se les veía. Los ataques de Heero, eran bien contenido por Sir J, que a pesar de ser certeros y precisos siempre lograba bloquearlos, Heero superaba al vampiro en potencia y fuerza pero Sir J, poseía experiencia y técnica.  
  
Durante bastante tiempo estuvieron peleando con gran agresividad y fuerzo, levantaban corrientes de aire que hacía que se elevasen pequeñas piedras y hojas a su alrededor. Se habían hecho varias heridas que sangraban con abundancia y el cansancio comenzaba a afectarles a ambos, tanto Duo como Trowa y los demás vampiros miraban sin intervenir esperando ver quien era el vencedor de la contienda. En unos de los ataques Sir J consiguió herir profundamente a Heero en el pecho, cortado la ropa que llevaba puesta hasta llegar a su piel con las largas uñas en forma de garras, esto hizo caer a Heero al suelo boca arriba, su estado era lamentable, respiraba agitado y con rapidez, tenía varios cortes que sangraban en la cara y varios en el brazo derecho, su ropa estaba rasgada por varias zonas y la herida del pecho no dejaba de sangran. Sir J también estaba bastante herido, tenía una mordedura en su hombro izquierdo y varios cortes más o menos profundos.  
  
Ante el panorama Duo se levantó del lado de Trowa, no podía quedarse quieto mirando como herían a Heero por protegerle, tenía que hacer algo a la desesperada, en el estado en que se encontraba He-chan no duraría mucho, Sir J se posicionaba después del último ataque, para dar el golpe de gracia a Heero al ver que no se movía. Con nerviosismo Duo miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para poder atacar al vampiro, allí cerca de él vio una rama que le podría servir, la recogió del suelo para utilizarla como estaca, era la única posibilidad de ayudarle, sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia el vampiro que en ese momento estaba desprevenido. No dio tiempo a nada más, solo se escuchó un grito de dolor y un fuerte olor a sangre.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos al notar un cuerpo sobre él, había mantenido los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor que sentía pero al hacerlo se le congeló, el cuerpo que sentía sobre él era el de Duo, tenía su espalda pegada a su pecho completamente tumbado, no se movía, no siquiera parecía respirar, sobre ellos se encontraba Sir J, estaba de rodillas y tumbado casi prácticamente sobre Duo, en la posición en que se encontraba no le permitía ver que hacían las manos de Duo ni las del vampiro, un fuerte olor a sangre le inundó la nariz, la vista del vampiro estaba puesta en Duo y tampoco parecía moverse.  
  
El terror le corrió por el cuerpo, en un movimiento desesperado Heero levantó una de sus piernas y con ella apartó el cuerpo inmóvil del vampiro de Duo, con temor a comprobar que la sangre que olía era de Duo lo giró sobre él quedando Heero sobre Duo y con una rápido movimiento comprobó la supuesta herida mortal.  
  
-He... He-chan, ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupado al verlo tan alterado.  
  
-¿Estas bien Duo-san? ¿estas herido? – preguntó alarmado mientras le revisaba en busca de alguna herida.  
  
No tuvieron mucho tiempo para seguir hablando, la intervención de Duo había hecho que los demás vampiros se pusieran en alerta, al ver como el mortal había herido a su Sir y con una espartana rama, saltaron a su intercepción para acabar con él se una vez, Trowa tras haber descansado un poco después de la paliza recibida vio como los otros tres vampiro se abalanzaban sobre Duo y Heero, dio una rápida mirada a su lado y con rapidez cogió la escopeta que antes Duo no vio y disparó en la cabeza al vampiro que estaba por atacar a Duo cayendo al suelo muerto.  
  
-Maldita escoria humana – insultó Sir J a Duo mientras se extraía la rama incrustada en su estómago – si crees que con esto acabarás conmigo sueñas. Voy ha acabar contigo de una vez por todas, le llevaré tu cabeza a nuestro Señor Odin-sama.  
  
-Duo a un lado – gritó Heero al ver como Sir J les atacaba de nuevo juntó a los otros dos vampiros.  
  
Heero se interpuso recibiendo el ataque de Sir J, repeliendo el ataque para dirigirse a los otros vampiros, Duo al ver que entorpecía más que ayudaba a Heero se apartó unos metros de ellos, Trowa con dificultad volvió a cargar la escopeta y tras buscar un buen ángulo de tiro volvió a disparar, el primer disparo erró en su blanco, dándole en el brazo a uno de los vampiro pero en el segundo tiro le acertó de lleno en el corazón, solo quedaba dos, Sir J y el otro encapuchado.  
  
El encapuchado se lanzó a atacar a Heero viéndose obligado a concentrarse en la pelea y perdiendo de vista a Sir J. Duo buscó con la mirada a Sir J pero no lo encontró, había desaparecido y se giró para observar a Trowa, estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba y parecía que respiraba agitadamente mientras se sujetaba la zona baja de las costillas, al no presentir peligro se acercó a Trowa pero antes de llegar noto como algo le sujetaba fuertemente de la trenza estirando de ella para que retrocediera chocando contra el cuerpo de alguien, al girarse vio con horror que se trataba de Sir J, que le había cogido desprevenido.  
  
-Ahora no podrás escapar de mí – le amenazó cogiéndole del cuello con el brazo estirado – voy a matarte y nadie podrá salvarte – dijo lleno de ira, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y mostrando sus colmillos.  
  
-Podrás matarme, cof, cof – tosió Duo por la falta de aire – pero jamás te llevarás a He-chan.  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos – sonrió con una sonrisa malévola, preparándose para atacar a trenzado.  
  
-Duuuuuuuooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Trowa al ver como el vampiro iba a matarlo.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh – se oyó un grito de dolor.  
  
Duo no sentía nada, no oía nada, se sentía extraño, solo una presión en su pecho, él siempre había pensado que la muerte sería más dolorosa, pasaron varios segundos que le parecieron horas, de golpe unas voces se comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, no podía ver nada, algo se lo impedía. Las voces que eran lejanas se fueron haciendo más nítidas, primero reconoció la voz asustada y nerviosa de Trowa, también reconoció la voz del vampiro que le atacó, pero esas no eran las únicas voces que oía, un grupo de personas se acercaron hacia donde él se encontraba, no sabía bien quienes eran pero una de esas voces se le hacía conocida. Intentó moverse pero en un principio no lo consiguió, después de varios intentos consiguió poder sentarse y llevarse las manos a la cara, con alarma descubrió que lo que le impedía ver era una viscosidad que le manchaba la cara, se obligó a forzar la vista para poder enfocar lo que tenía delante y poco a poco lo consiguió para después se arrepintió de haber recuperado la vista.  
  
A unos metros escasos de él Heero estaba tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre, junto a él, Sir J estaba de pie con la mirada sorprendida mientras se miraba el brazo que había utilizado para atacar al humano lleno de sangre, con una simple mirada comprendió lo ocurrido, Heero se había interpuesto entre él y el vampiro, recibiendo de lleno el ataque del brazo del vampiro que se incrustó en su pecho atravesándole, no sabía como había podido moverse con tanta velocidad, hacía un segundo estaba luchando con el encapuchado y ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo desangrándose.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooo, He-chan!!!!! – gritó aterrorizado acercándose al cuerpo de Heero para abrazarlo – noooo He-chan, nooo, no te mueras, no me dejes – lloraba.  
  
-Maldito seas – gritó el vampiro – esto no tenía que ocurrir – le dijo molesto mientras se limpiaba el brazo de sangre de Heero.  
  
-¡Cállate! Esto es tu culpa, él... él no tenía que morir, He-chan abre los ojos por favor, dime algo lo que sea – le suplicaba mientras le abrazaba.  
  
-No lo toques – se oyó otra voz a su espalda – está lleno de sangre, no debes tocas su sangre.  
  
-¡Quatre-sama!- le llamó al reconocerlo – dijistes que vendrías cuando hubiese peligro – dijo llorando desconsoladamente - ¿por qué no has venido, snif? He-chan... He-chan esta...  
  
-Tranquilo apártate- le pidió Quatre – no debes tener contacto con su sangre.  
  
-No me importa – se aferró más abrazándolo – no puede morir, ayúdalo – le volvió a suplicar.  
  
-Duo por favor apártate – le obligó a depararse del cuerpo inconsciente de Heero – Zech – llamó a uno de los encapuchados que venían con él – encárgate de Duo, que no es acerque a Heero, Hilde, tú encárgate del otro mortal.  
  
-Sí Quatre-sama – dijeron los dos encapuchados mientras se dirigían hacia los jóvenes.  
  
-Treize y Relena, encargaros de Sir J y Kaede, llevarlos al castillo Yuy, luego me encargaré de ellos.  
  
-Sí, Quatre-sama – dijeron los dos.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos y Quatre-sama seguía revisando a Heero, le dio de beber una ampollita que traía consigo y le tapó la herida con parte de la camisa rota que llevaba Heero.  
  
-Quatre-sama – le llamó Duo que estaba sujeto por un joven de cabellera rubia al descubrirse – He-chan esta... – no se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
-Tranquilo precioso – le respondió Quatre – sobrevivirá pero esta vez ha estado muy cerca de morir, un centímetro más a la derecha y le abría atravesado el corazón.  
  
-¿Por qué no has aparecido antes? Me dijistes que nos vigilarías – le dijo con rabia.  
  
-Tuvimos problemas – dijo Quatre mirándole – el grupo que está a favor de la maldición también nos tenían vigilados, nos mandaron a una emboscada por eso no pudimos llegar a tiempo, Sir J y su grupo quiere impedir que Heero cumpla con su destino.  
  
-Eso es injusto, He-chan no tiene por que cargar con una maldición que no le incumbe.  
  
-Si le incumbe, tú no puedes entenderlo, nuestra forma de vida no es tan fácil y sencilla como piensas, no conoces todos las detallas para juzgarnos, Heero es la clave para que todo esto acabe y podamos vivir en paz, es su deber y él lo sabe, llevamos cientos de años esperando este momento y por fin ha llegado, puede que te resulte difícil de creer y esto es así y así debemos aceptarlo, tú, yo y él.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No Duo, esta vez no hay peros, te lo advertí, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, será mejor que me lleve a Heero, si se queda más tiempo entre los humanos lo más seguro es que muera.  
  
-No puedes llevártelo – lloraba desconsolado mientras era sujetado por Zech – es mi responsabilidad, yo tengo que estar con él.  
  
-Eso es imposible – le dijo levantándose del suelo con Heero en sus brazos inconsciente – ya no tienes que preocuparte por él, ahora es mi responsabilidad, yo me cuidaré de él.  
  
-No por favor no te lo lleves – forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de rubio de pelo largo.  
  
-No insitas le habló por primera vez el rubio que le sujetaba – sé lo que sientes, pero si realmente te importa deberás dejar que se venga con nosotros.  
  
-¡No! No lo entiendes, yo... – intentó recriminarlo -¿quién me dice que no le haréis daño?.  
  
-Nosotros somos de fiar y lo sabes – habló Zech.  
  
-Si hubiéramos querido matar a Heero o a vosotros – se oyó la voz de la mujer que ayudaba a caminar a Trowa mientras se acercaban a ellos – te aseguro que ya estarías muertos hace meses.  
  
-Cof, cof, Duo – le dijo Trowa- ellos tienen razón, si nos volvieran a atacar eso vampiro no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad, cof, cof.  
  
-Pero yo... – dijo tristemente – yo... YO LE AMO – confesó ante la mirada sorprendida de todo menos de Quatre.  
  
-Jeje – se rió el rubio que sujetaba a Heero – me lo imaginaba, pero eso por ahora es imposible, quiero decir... sabía que estabas enamorado de Heero y Heero también está enamorado de ti, pero sois diferentes, sois de dos mundos incompatibles.  
  
-Eso no me importa, solo deseo estar junto a él.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que eso es imposible, Heero tiene una misión que cumplir, me temo que os tendréis que separar, ya te lo advertí, si le amas como dices tendrás de aceptar su destino, cuando despierte será mejor que piense que no tiene posibilidad contigo, si supiera de tus sentimientos se vería imposibilitado a cumplir con su papel.  
  
-Eso es injusto, no me puedes pedir que le abandone, snif...  
  
-Sé que es duro, pero con el tiempo lo entenderás.  
  
-Me es muy difícil...  
  
-No estarás solo – le dijo el vampiro – piensa que tienes gente a tú alrededor – le mirando a Trowa que permanecía callado sin atreverse a intervenir, podía comprender el dolor de separarse de un ser amado– el te ayudará a olvidarle, es lo mejor para ti y para Heero.  
  
-No lo sé – dijo mirando con tristeza a Trowa y luego a Heero.  
  
-Nos tenemos que ir – dijo Quatre, tenemos que atender a Heero como se debe dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.  
  
-¡Espera!- dijo antes de que se marchara – dime que evitarás que Heero se convierta en un asesino, no permitas que se destruya lo bueno que hay en él – le dijo acercándose a él ya que Zech lo había soltado.  
  
-No te preocupes, no ocurrirá.  
  
-Prométemelo – le rogó estando ya a su lado mientras le miraba el rostro sereno – si no lo haces no dejaré que te lo lleves – le habló sin poder contener las lágrimas.  
  
-Te lo prometo – le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿puedo despedirme? – dijo nervioso Duo, al ver como asentía se acercó a Heero depositando un dulce beso en sus labios – cuídate mi amor – le susurró para luego separase de él.  
  
-Te acompañaremos a la casa y e paso recogeremos las cosa de Heero – comentó Quatre.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en la casa, Relena y Zech hacía rato que se habían marchado al castillo Yuy, a Trowa lo acostaron en la cama con la ayuda de Hilde, Duo fue a buscar las vendas y los desinfectantes para curar a Trowa, mientras tanto Zech se dedicó a recoger todas las pertenencias que encontró de Heero metiéndolas dentro de un bolso.  
  
Cuando ya lo tuvieron todo se despidieron de Duo y Trowa y se dirigieron al castillo Yuy.  
  
En la casa todo era silencio, se sentían algo incómodos Trowa por la nueva situación en que se quedaban los dos y Duo por la confesión de sus sentimientos sin haberse dado cuento del daño que había podido ocasionar a su amigo.  
  
Durante varios minutos Duo estuvo curando a Trowa, le retiró la camisa rota y los pantalones para poder limpiar las heridas y los golpes de su cuerpo, después le recostó y salió hacia el baño para lavarse.  
  
-Duo – llamó Trowa al trenzado antes de salir de la habitación - ¿estas bien?.  
  
-Sí, no te preocupes, voy a lavarme un poco, prepararé algo para comer, tú mientras tanto descansa, tienes un par de costillas rotas, no te conviene moverte mucho.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso Duo, solo quiero sabes ¿cómo estas? – le preguntó.  
  
-Para serte sincero te diré que no muy bien, siento que te enteraras de mis sentimientos de esta manera... lo siento... supongo que pensarás que estoy loco o incluso que soy despreciable por sentir esto por un vampiro pero...  
  
-No digas tonterías Duo, no eres despreciable ni mucho menos, hace tiempo que descubrí que al corazón no se le puede mandar, además ya me imaginaba algo parecido, no tienes porque sentirte mal por ello.  
  
-Trowa... – le llamó antes de salir de la habitación – perdóname si he herido tus sentimientos, no era mi intención, siempre has sido muy sincero con respecto tus sentimientos hacia mí y no lo he sido...  
  
-No importa Duo.  
  
-Sí, si que importa, sabía lo que sentía por He-chan y no tuve el valor de admitirlo, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.  
  
-No tengo que perdonarte nada, sé que ha sido difícil admitirlo a mí me paso algo parecido, cuando yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti no quise aceptarlo, estar enamorado de otro hombre a muchos no les parece bien y si además es vampiro imagino lo que sentías.  
  
-Si pero eso no me dio derecho a no decirte la verdad, eres mi amigo – se regañó a sí mismo.  
  
-Eso ya no importa, lo importante ahora eres tú, no puedo ser el sustituto de Heero y sé que no podrás olvidarlo fácilmente ni pretendo que lo hagas pero si me lo permites intentaré hacerte feliz, quiero que sepas que aunque ha pasado todo esto mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado.  
  
-Gracias... –le sonrió como agradecimiento – te lo agradezco pero ahora no tengo ánimos de intentar ninguna relación, lo siento.  
  
-Lo sé y no te pido nada, solo que no quiero que te cierres a ninguna relación en el futuro, no me importa que sea otro quien te haga feliz, siempre y cuando seas feliz.  
  
-Gracias eres un gran amigo, ahora si me lo permites me iré a bañar.  
  
Duo después de la conversación salió a prepararse un baño, se desnudo y se metió en la bañera, estuvo más de una hora en el agua intentando relajarse, dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido pero le fue imposible, sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, se sentía solo, por primera vez se sintió desamparado, deseaba ver a He-chan, deseaba que le abrazara y le acariciaba, no sabía que iba a ocurrir de ahora en adelante y eso le asustaba. Después de bañarse se cambio de ropa y salió a preparar la comida, al entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Trowa, lo encontró dormido, para no despertarlo puso la bandeja de la comida sobre la mesita de noche y regresó al comedor para sentarse en la mesa para comer pero no probó bocado, su vista se había fijado en la puerta que había sido la habitación de Heero, quería entrar pero no se atrevía, después de pensárselo mucho se lleno de valor y entró, los pocos muebles que habían hacían que pareciese mucho más vacía, aún conservaba su olor, con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia su cama y se recostó en ella, deseaba poder sentir su calor, se apoyó en su almohada para respirar el olor que aún permanecía en ella y se abrazó fuertemente para volver a llorar pero con más intensidad acallado sus gemidos en la almohada para que Trowa no le escuchara, así estuvo varias horas hasta que el cansancio y la angustia le venció y se quedó dormido.  
  
Al medio día se despertaron los dos, Duo se dedicó a curar y a revisar las heridas de Trowa y le preparaba la comida, los primeros días fueron tranquilos, se intentaba no tocar cualquier tema relacionado con Heero o los vampiros. La vida se volvió monótona y la tristeza de Duo se hacía cada vez más notoria, no hablaba mucho y reía, desde que Heero se marchó Duo decidió dormir en su habitación.  
  
Duo se estaba derrumbado por momentos había dejado de comer, Trowa decidió que tenía que hacer algo o Duo acabaría enfermo o algo pero, cuanto se recupero de la fractura de las costillas y pudo levantarse de la cama, preparó todas las cosa de ellos para marcharse de allí, Trowa habló con Duo para convencerlo, le costó mucho pero lo consiguió, le hizo ver que si se quedaba en aquella casa junto con todos los recuerdos de Heero en ella, jamás lo superaría.  
  
Al día siguiente de se dirigirían de regreso a tierras de Gundam, en concreto al poblado donde se criaron y vivieron felices antes del ataque. Un nuevo cambio de aires les iría bien a ambos.  
  
Un día de viaje en la carreta y el poblado Gundam ya estaba a la vista, era temprano y en el pueblo ya se veía la actividad cuotidiana de una aldea, al entrar en el poblado las gentes que se acercaron a ellos vieron sorprendidos como el joven que hacía casi cuatro años en busca de su amigo regresaba con su palabra cumplida.  
  
Duo agradeció las muestras de cariño que recibió del pueblo, a pesar de los años transcurridos la gente no le había olvidado, parecía que parte de esa felicidad perdida en la mirada de Duo había regresado, al menos momentariamente. Se instalaron en la casa de Trowa ya que no quería dejarlo solo, le preparó el cuarto de invitados para que tuviera privacidad y no se sintiera presionado por compartir casa con él. Los primeros días fueron de adaptación a la nueva vida, Trowa regresó a su antiguo trabajo como herrero y a Duo le consiguió un trabajo en la posada del pueblo para que estuviera entretenido y no tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar. Poco a poco la normalidad en sus vidas fue llegando, aunque más de una noche Trowa oyera como lloraba Duo en su habitación. Entre el trabajo que le mantenían ocupado y las muestras de cariño que recibía de la gente del pueblo Duo se recuperaba lentamente.  
  
Los días pasaron, después las semanas y luego los meses, a pesar de las apariencias Duo no olvidó a Heero y Trowa lo sabía pero la necesidad de cariño hizo que se acercara a Trowa. Trowa siempre le estuvo apoyando en todo momento, le dio su cariño, le hizo compañía cuando no quería estar con nadie, le aguantó sus berrinches caprichos y sus cambios de humor, pero eso y por todo quiso darle una oportunidad, no podría olvidad a Heero pero al menos intentaría querer a Trowa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En el Castillo Yuy, estaban todo expectantes a la llegada del heredero Yuy, tenían órdenes de tenerlo todo preparado para su llegada. Los primeros en llegar al Castillo fueron Treize y Relena escoltado a Sir J y Kaede fueron conducidos a uno de los salones para retenerlos hasta la llegada de Quatre- sama para interrogarlos. Los habían aislado de los demás miembros del Clan y puestos bajo vigilancia. Al cabo de unas horas llegaron Sir Zech y Lady Hilde acompañados por Quatre-sama y un mal herido Heero. Enseguida lo llevaron a sus aposentos para curarlo y asearlo antes de que despertara, Quatre-sama dio órdenes de no molestarlo bajo ningún concepto y de que le avisaran en cuanto despertara.  
  
Después de dar las órdenes pertinentes se dirigió al salón donde tenían retenido a los vampiros causantes del ataque de Yuy.  
  
-¿Y bien? – preguntó Quatre al entrar al salón junto a Zech y Hilde y viendo como Sir J y Kaede le levantaban haciendo una leve reverencia -¿se puede saber porque atacáistes a Yuy y a los mortales.  
  
-No los atacamos Quatre-sama – respondió Kaede para defenderse – estábamos de vigilancia, nos habían informado que el joven Yuy podía estar por la zona, solo quisimos cerciorarnos pero al toparnos que esos mortales, Yuy nos atacó sin motivo.  
  
-¿Me estáis diciendo que fue Yuy quien atacó primero? – preguntó sorprendido pero sin creerse ni una palabra.  
  
-Sabemos lo importante que es el heredero Yuy para nosotros – habló Sir J por primera vez – jamás intentaríamos algo en su contra, lo ocurrido esta noche fue un grave malentendido y debido a ello el heredero Yuy salió herido.  
  
-¿Entonces no sabréis nada ni tenéis nada que ver con la organización Oz? – preguntó sin tapujos.  
  
-No Quatre-sama, solo sabemos que miembros de nuestro Clan apoyan a esta organización – comento Sir J – y que buscan la manera para que la maldición de nuestra sangre siga intacta.  
  
-Cómo sabréis el Clan Yuy está dividido sobre este tema, están los que están a favor de la maldición como la organización Oz y los que estamos en contra, como los seguidores de Yuy, durante todo este tiempo ambas partes implicadas coexistían sin problema ya que la llegada del heredero destinado a romper la maldición no había aparecido, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado – hablaba Quatre con seriedad – a partir de hoy estos bandos deberán tomar conciencia de la situación, cada uno de nosotros deberá elegir el bando por el cual luchará, por eso quiero que hables con el cabecilla de la organización Oz y adviertas que si vuelven a intentar algo tan estúpido como lo de hoy iré y les mataré personalmente, a él y a sus sanguijuelas, ¿entendido? – gritó molesto.  
  
-Pero Quatre-sama nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el Seño O... – habló Kaede preocupado ante la furia de despedía el hasta ahora cabeza del Clan.  
  
-¡Cállate! – le interrumpió Sir J al ver como por poco delataba a su Señor.  
  
-No te preocupes Sir J, no soy tan bala como me crees, hasta ahora he permitido que hicieras todo lo que querías, no he intervenido en tus encuentros con los Oz dentro de este mismo castillo, he pasado por alto el que sobornes a miembros del Clan para que te ayuden en tu misión en buscar aliados para Oz – dijo mirando la cara sorprendida de Sir J – ¿te sorprende que lo sepa y que no haya hecho nada para impedirlo?, no me creas tan iluso Sir J – dijo avanzado hacia él – si te he dejado manga ancha a sido porque eres un incompetente – le amenazó a uno pasos de él – eres tan evidente en tus actuaciones y tan predecible que sin darte cuenta nos has facilitado gran información de los movimientos de Oz que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras jamás hubiéramos podido descubrir, jeje.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sir J? ¿No te vas a defender de las acusaciones de Quatre-sama? – se burló Zech acercándose también al vampiro.  
  
-Malditos – dijo furioso Sir J.  
  
-Ahora lárgate de aquí y cuéntaselo todo a Señor Odin – le aconsejó Quatre – ah! Una cosa más Sir J, quiero que sepas que te dejo vivo porque me interesa que le vaya a informar a Odin sobre lo que sabemos y dile también que tienes dos semanas para sacar a todas sus sanguijuelas del castillo, si no lo hace le mandaré sus cabezas en bandejas de plata, ¿queda claro?  
  
-Sí, queda claro – gruñó Sir J.  
  
-¡Dónde queda tu respeto y tus modales al cabeza del Clan! – le gritó Zech golpeándole con el puño en la cara a Sir J – muestra tus respetos, aún estas bajo su techo – le ordenó.  
  
-Lo siento Quatre-sama, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo tragándose su orgullo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Puedes irte – le contestó Quatre – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
-Quatre-sama, con su permiso – se despidió Kaede haciendo una reverencia  
  
En cuanto se marcharon Quatre junto a Zech y a Hilde se sentaron en el cómodo sofá mientras observaba la chimenea encendida delante de ello, estaban en uno de los salones principales del castillo en la planta baja, era muy amplio decorado con gran exquisitez, a simple vista se veían unos grandes ventanales cubiertos por gruesas cortinas de color rojas con adornas en negro, a un lado del salón, en la parte izquierda frente los ventanales, estaba una gran mesa rectangular de cristal rodeada por doce sillas talladas en fina madera lacada en negro igual que los pies de la mesa que descansaban sobre una espléndida alfombra persa de colores oscuros. En la pared de la derecha se encontraba una gran librería con cientos de libros de diferentes colores y tamaños que sería la delicia de cualquier aficionado a la lectura, frente a ésta habían varios sillones de suaves telas negras, donde en estos momentos descansaba Quatre, Zech y Hilde conversando animadamente bebiendo el elixir de la vida sobre finas copas del cristal que descansaban sobre una pequeña mesita frente a la chimenea.  
  
Sabían que a partir de ahora tenían en las manos el destino de su raza, debían convencer a Heero para que se implicara en ello, cada uno tenía sus propias razones para hacerlo y si querían conseguir sus metas deberían luchar ferozmente por ellas.  
  
Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, los involucrados al descubierto, solo debían saber como jugarlas para ganar su mano. Tan solo les quedaba preparar a Heero, darle todos los conocimientos sobre su raza y sus poderes, para lo que vendría y localizar la segunda parte imprescindible en la maldición.  
  
Cada uno se encargaría de enseñarle y prepararle, Zech le enseñaría todo lo referente a técnicas de lucha y combate, Hilde se encargaría en enseñarle el uso de su poder y sobre la magia que poseía su raza y Quatre le enseñaría todo sobre la maldición y los conocimientos e historia de su pueblo, desde los inicios hasta el día de hoy.  
  
Así estuvieron hablando hasta el amanecer preparando la estrategia a seguir ante un inminente enfrentamiento contra la organización Oz, la guerra ya estaba declarada solo faltaba saber cuando y quien la empezaría.  
  
Solo tenían una cosa en mente, fuera como fuera debían acabar con la maldición, una profecía que desde la infancia se les habían enseñado e inculcado para que cuando llegase el momento supieran como enfrentarse a ella, esas palabras que aunque quisieran no podrían sacar de sus mentes.  
  
"Solo aquel marcado como el elegido podrá liberar a su gente de la maldición eterna. Solo cuando lo mortal desee entregarse a lo inmortal y lo inmortal desee entregarse a lo mortal se podrá romper el maleficio. El elegido deberá encontrar a su alma gemela que le esperara, reencarnación tras reencarnación, en el valle Gundam hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse antes del año del Dragón"  
  
Año 125 A.D.  
  
Continuará...  
  
chipita@eresmas.com 


	4. Cap IV

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.  
  
Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.  
  
Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yo te protegeré  
  
Cap. 4  
  
Se sentía adolorido y sumamente cansado, se había despertado en una cama extraña y en una habitación que no reconocía. Al incorporarse en la cama noto un fuerte dolor en su pecho y de manera instintiva de llevo una de sus manos a la zona dolorida para comprobar que la tenía vendada con restos de sangre seca, se levantó de la cama y al hacerlo que mareó cayendo sentado de nuevo en ella.  
  
La habitación era muy amplia y lujosa, elegantes muebles lacados en negro decoraban la instancia donde contrastaban con el suelo de mármol blanco. Dio una simple vista a la habitación donde se encontraba, vio a su derecha un gran escritorio junto a una mesa donde descansaban varios libro y documentos colocados ordenadamente junto un juego de pluma y tintero tallado en la más fina plata que hacía conjunto con un par de candelabros también de plata que estaban encendidos en ese momento, cerca del escritorio había una gran chimenea encendida en la cual sería posible asar a una vaca entera, toda ella tallada en fino mármol negro y blanco. Enfrente de la chimenea se encontraba in pequeño diván y varios sillones también de color negro junto a un pequeño mueble bar donde habían diferentes botellas de licores con vasos de frágil cristal y varias jarras de lo que parecía ser agua. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba la cama donde descansaba, era muy grande, 2.5m x 2.5m con grandes almohadones de raso negro y rojo, las sábanas eran de seda cubiertas por un fino edredón también de color negro que hacía juego con la alfombra suave bajo la cama. A la izquierda de la cama habían dos puertas, una se imaginó que sería el baño y la otra lo desconocía.  
  
Al levantarse de nuevo y sintiendo la suavidad en sus pies por la alfombra caminó lentamente hacia un pequeño mueble bar con la intención de beber agua, sentía mucha sed, la garganta la tenía seca y rasposa. Una vez que llegó junto a la mesa bebió un vaso de agua, otro y luego otro.  
  
-Por mucho que bebas no apagarás tú sed – se oyó la voz de una mujer que salió como una sombra de la esquina donde se encontraba el escritorio – lo único que calmará tú sed es esto – dijo mostrándole una botella de cristal y una copa con un líquido oscuro que no pudo identificar por la oscuridad de la habitación. Era joven de la edad de Trowa y Duo, su piel era muy pálida que contrastaba con sus labios rojos y sus ojos azules, llevaba un vestido rojo de manga larga pero con los hombros al descubiertos mostrando un generoso escote, era largo hasta los pies de caída suave y ligera, en su cuello era adornado por una cinta negra anudada en su nuca formando una gargantilla que mostraba un dije con el emblema de la familia Yuy  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres tú?¿Y donde estoy? – le interrogó molesto.  
  
-Eso por ahora no importa – le dijo acercándose a él para ofrecerle lo que contenía la botella – no es que me importe mucho la verdad, pero te recomiendo que te cubras con algo, aún teniendo este aspecto de jovencito eres muy apetecible – le dijo con burla mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba la lujuria.  
  
-Que... – dijo sorprendido al mirarse y verse completamente desnudo ante la mujer de cabellos castaños casi dorados. Por el aturdimiento que sentía no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnudo al despertarse. Se dio la vuelta sin mucha importancia y se acercó a la cama para coger la sábana que le había cubierto antes para taparse de cintura para a bajo - ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué pasó con Duo?.  
  
-Todo a su debido tiempo joven Yuy – dijo con cierta molestia al escuchar de su boca el nombre del mortal – primero debes restablecerte por completo, bebe, te hará sentir bien – dijo llenando una copa con el líquido y se la ofreció – bebe recuperarás tus fuerzas.  
  
-Esto es... – dijo confundido al tener la copa en la mano reconociendo el olor inmediatamente.  
  
-Sí, es sangre humana, ¿qué otra cosa sería? – dijo con burla.  
  
-No pienso bebérmelo – dijo alejando la copa de él.  
  
-No sea baka, Yuy eres un vampiro y como tal debes alimentarte con sangre – le volvió a entregar la copa – ¿o acaso ya has olvidado el dulce sabor que tiene? Ya la has probado antes y sabes que te encantó, tienes sed, mucha sed, bebe.  
  
-No, no la necesito.  
  
-¿Cuánto haces que no te alimentas adecuadamente? – le dijo con voz sensual – si bebes te prometo que esa sed tan horrible que sientes desaparecerá, junto con el temblor y el frío de tú cuerpo – le susurró en el oído mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo.  
  
-No estoy temblado – dijo no muy convencido pero al observarse comprobó que no era así – que me está pasando – dijo sin comprender al comenzarse a sentir cada vez más extraño, empezó a sudar, la sed se incrementaba y la mente se le nublaba por periodos de tiempo y le costaba respirar – esto... no me... había pasado nunca... – jadeó.  
  
-Bebe – le dijo poniéndole la copa delante de la cara para que oliese el olor de la sangre – es por tú bien, no pasa nada.  
  
-Yo... – el olor de la sangre le nublaba la razón, no quería probarla pero el deseo de hacerlo que le surgió de golpeo le obligó a tomarla de golpe – más, necesito más – jadeó tras beberse la primera copa, una sensación de placer y de confort se apoderó de él.  
  
-Bebe sin miedo dijo la muchacha, es tu naturaleza – le comentó satisfecha mientras le llenaba la copa una y otra vez – llevas mucho tiempo sin alimentarte como debes y tu cuerpo había comenzado a reclamártelo, lo que has sentido es el síndrome de abstinencia, sino te alimentas será lo que sientas y puede volverse peor incluso.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí? – interrumpió la voz de un tercero que entró a la habitación sin aviso sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes - ¿dónde está Sunrei? La dejé a cargo de Heero.  
  
-Quatre-sama – dijo asustada la chica al verse sorprendida – He dado permiso a Sunrei para que fuera a atender otros asuntos, yo me quedé a vigilar al joven Yuy, acaba de despertar y tenía el síndrome de abstinencia, yo...  
  
-¡Cállate Relena! Dije bien claro que me avisaran cuando despertase mi primo, o es que pretendes saturarlo de sangre para que se vuelva loco – dijo furioso acercándose a ellos y de un manotazo le arrebató la copa de las manos a Heero y a Relena la jarra haciendo que se estrellase en el suelo.  
  
-No, Quatre-sama, eso no era mi intención – dijo intentando sonar inocente.  
  
-¡No era tú intención! ¡Acaso no sabes que cuando se despierta el autentico vampiro en un cuerpo no se le puede permitir que sacie su sed sin control! No me creas estúpido Relena. – grito colérico mientras miraba la cara sorprendida de Heero.  
  
-Lo siento Quatre-sama, no pensé que podría hacerle daño – hizo un puchero – no volverá a ocurrir.  
  
-Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder, ahora sal de los aposentos de Heero, tengo que hablar a solas con él. – le ordenó a la joven.  
  
-Si, Quatre-sama – se apresuró a decir mientras salía de la habitación, una vez fuera – maldita seas Quatre, hasta ahora he hecho todo lo que me has mandado pero esto pronto se acabará, no dejaré que manipules al Yuy a tú antojo, no voy a permitir que por una idea romántica y estúpidas nos arrebates nuestra posición y categoría para convertirnos en simples mortales insignificantes, no lo permitiré – dijo maldiciendo por dentro caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo para perderse por uno de los corredores.  
  
-Y bien primo, ¿cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó con una sonrisa al ver desaparecer a esa víbora de Relena – ven será mejor que te des un baño y luego te pongas algo de ropa, si te paseas con esa pinta por el castillo te van a salir más de un pretendiente.  
  
-Me encuentro más o menos bien, un poco mareado y pesado y no me interesa tener ningún pretendiente – dijo molesto mientras caminaba junto al rubio hacia una de esas puertas que había visto anteriormente - ¿dónde está Duo? ¿dónde estoy yo? – preguntó a pararse delante de la puerta que sería el baño.  
  
-Primero báñate y vístete, el mareo y la pesadez es normal, as ingerido mucha sangre de golpe, esa baka de Relena nunca hace nada bien, luego hablaremos con calma, es un poco complicado de explicar.  
  
Heero se negó a complacer a su primo, ya que quería saber primero lo que estaba ocurriendo pero después de varias reprimendas por parte del rubio aceptó y se dispuso a bañarse como le había sugerido el rubio.  
  
El baño era bastante grande, con una gran bañera a nivel de suelo elevada solo por dos escalones que luego se adentraban al interior de la bañera, como una pequeña piscina pero de agua caliente, todo el baño era de mármol blanco y con numerosas planteas que decoraban toda la habitación rompiendo la frialdad del mármol haciendo más acogedor, habían varios divanes de color blanco y diferentes muebles en todo gris claritos donde se almacenaban las toallas y objetos de aseo, en uno de los lados del baño había un gran tocador con un gran espejo donde se veían diferentes tipos de perfumes, esencias y cremas, todo estaba en perfecto orden y pulcritud. Heero no tardó demasiado tiempo en bañarse y tras enrollarse una toalla en su cintura salió del baño para encontrarse a su supuesto primo rebuscando en la puerta que había al lado del baño, que resultó ser un gran vestidor con una gran cantidad de ropa y botas.  
  
-Ah! ya has acabado, eres rápido, mira Heero te estaba buscando algo de ropa pero con tu estatura creo que todo te va ha ir grande, pero bueno algo te servirá, mira tú también a ver si ves algo que te guste.  
  
-Hn. – dijo buscando ropa, al rapo Heero sacó un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca con el cuello en forma de pico que se ataba con varias cuerdas, era amplia y bastante fresca, también escogió unas botas de su número – Y bien, ¿me vas a contar lo que está pasando? ¿Dónde esta Duo y que es este lugar? – preguntó una vez vestido.  
  
-Esta bien – dijo con pesar el rubio, sabía que si le contaba la verdad le haría daño pero tenía que hacer lo mejor para él y su Clan – no sé por donde empezar...  
  
-Por el principio – le dijo secamente.  
  
-De acuerdo, ven vamos a sentarnos en los sillones estaremos más cómodos – le sugirió -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?.  
  
-La última vez que vi a Duo habíamos discutido... estaba furioso con él porque... – hizo una pausa.  
  
-¿Sí? – preguntó curioso.  
  
-El motivo da igual, el hecho es que peleamos y le dije que me marchaba que no aguantaba estar más con ellos y me fui, no sé si me siguió o que, pero cuando llevaba varios kilómetros recorrido pude notar que algo pasa, sentí que Duo estaba en peligro... regresé a por él y cuando lo encontré un grupo de vampiros les estaban atacando. Trowa intentaría protegerle pero no pudo cuando llegué estaba muy mal herido ya.  
  
-¿Ese chico es un encanto pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte? Es una lastima – comentó sonriendo al recordar al joven de ojos verdes, interrumpiendo a su primo  
  
-Uno de los vampiros tenía a Duo, me enfurecí y luego todo fue muy rápido, me peleé con ellos, luego vi como Duo iba a ser asesinado por el que parecía ser el jefe y intenté ayudarlo, después no recuerdo nada hasta ahora que desperté aquí, en esta cama que no es mía y en compañía de esa chica que se acaba de ir.  
  
-Bueno verás... cuando llegamos – empezó a hablar Quatre sentado en el sillón – estabas muy mal herido, Sir J, el que dices ser el jefe de los vampiros que os atacaron está dentro de facción pro-maldición, por decirlo de alguna manera, iba a atacar a Duo pero te interpusiste recibiendo tú el ataque, necesitabas atención inmediata, te librastes de la muerte por un centímetro, te rozó el corazón y por eso te trajimos aquí, a tu castillo, estas en el Castillo Yuy, con los tuyos.  
  
-¿Y Duo? ¿dónde está? ¿está herido? – preguntó preocupado mientras se tocaba la herida del pecho como recordatorio de su entrega por el trenzado.  
  
-Duo... él... verás puede que esto no te guste pero...  
  
-¡Habla claro! – le exigió molesto Heero - ¿qué pasa con Duo?  
  
-Él decidió quedarse en el pueblo con Trowa – dijo mirando fijamente la reacción de Heero.  
  
-¡¡Quuuee!!, no puede ser, ¿cómo que se quedó con Trowa.  
  
-Verás... el ataque que recibió por parte de los vampiros le asustó, cuando llegamos estaba aterrorizado, no dejó que nos acercáramos a él ni a Trowa... creo que nos tiene miedo.  
  
-Pero... ¿sabe que estoy vivo? – preguntó sorprendido y dolido por lo que se suponía que había hecho Duo.  
  
-Esto... sí – comentó, no le convenía que supiera la verdad, tenía que hacer que se separasen para siempre, sino Duo nunca cumpliría con su misión – le dijimos que te traeríamos al Castillo para curarte y que si quería podría venir... pero no quiso, dijo que no podía más, que no podía seguir viviendo con miedo, y que lamentándolo mucho quería rehacer su vida.  
  
-Duo dijo eso... – le preguntó con gran dolor – me dejó por irse con...  
  
-Heero yo... – Quatre pudo sentir el gran dolor que sentía en ese momento, el poder que tenía hacía que cualquier sentimiento y pensamiento que tuviera una persona delante de él, se le fuera revelado como un libro abierto, y esa manera sabía lo que sentía Heero en ese instante y se aprovechó de eso por el bien de Heero y los suyos – lo siento, puede que estés dolido, pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar, además si Trowa y Duo se aman no puedes hacer nada.  
  
-¡Cállate! – le ordenó furioso, la tristeza que sentía al verse traicionado se estaba convirtiendo en rabia – no quiero oír nada más, si así lo quiere... así será, no quiero volver a oír nada más sobre el tema, ni esto ni de Duo o Trowa, no quiero volver a oír sus nombre nunca más.  
  
-Está bien Heero así será pero hay otra cosa más de la tenemos que hablar, es importante.  
  
-Ahora no Quatre, no estoy de humor, quiero estar solo – dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, solo cansancio.  
  
-Pero es importante, tenemos que empezar a buscar la forma de romper la maldición.  
  
-¡He dicho que ahora no! – le gritó poniéndose de pie acerándose a la chimenea encendida para contemplar el fuego crepitar – déjame solo, más tarde te buscaré y podremos hablar de lo que tú quieras, pero ahora no –dijo seriamente.  
  
-De acuerdo, me marcho, estaré en uno de los salones en abajo, cuando estés en condiciones hablaremos de lo demás, ahora descansa.  
  
-Hn – recibió como respuesta.  
  
Quatre salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, apoyándose en ella a la espera de la reacción Heero, sentía su angustia, su rabia y sabía que iba a explotar. Se quedaría allí hasta que se calmara, no permitiría que hiciera ninguna locura.  
  
Heero se había quedado apoyado en la chimenea mientras salía Quatre de la habitación aunque percibió que no se había alejado de ella pero no le importó, estaba dolido y furioso, las palabras de Quatre le venían a la cabeza una y otra vez, Duo le tenía miedo y ya no quería estar con él, también le vinieron a la mente la pelea entre ellos antes del ataque, todo ello hizo que Heero explotara en furia, tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera, se dirigí al mueble bar y de un manotazo tiró todo lo que había en ella tirándolo al suelo, luego se ensañó con el diván que estaba al lado, lo golpeó y lo arañó hasta hacerlo a astillas, luego lo pagó con el escritorio y luego con la cama, lanzándole puñetazos para ahogar su frustración, las lágrimas salían sin freno de sus ojos, le dolía en corazón por la perdida de su amor, lloraba de rabia y furia hasta que con un gran grito de dolor desahogó por el momento su pena.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! !!!!!!! – se oyó por todo el castillo el grito de angustia de Heero juntó con la explosión de todo su poder haciendo estallar los grandes ventanales de la habitación.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Heero!!!!!!! – gritó Quatre al entrar a la habitación al oír la explosión dentro de su habitación – por todos los Dioses – dijo sorprendido al ver a Heero inconsciente sobre la cama y totalmente cambiado como lo había dejado unos minutos antes.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Que a pasado!!?? – se oyeron las voces de Zech y Hilde que entraron corriendo a la habitación alertados por el grito y posteriormente por el estallido de poder que sintieron – Quatre-sama ¿qué ha sido ese poder? – preguntaron sorprendido, al ver el destrozo de la habitación, al rubio que estaba cerca de la cama de Heero.  
  
-Heero se ha manifestado con todo su poder al enterarse que Duo le ha dejado – dijo tristemente, se sentía mal por hacerle pasar por todo eso, pero era necesario – además acaba de recuperar su cuerpo original.  
  
-¿Esto lo ha hecho Heero? – preguntó incrédulo Zech mirando el cuerpo tendido de Heero sobre la cama.  
  
-Debe de estar agotado – dijo Hilde recogiendo parte de la sábana que se encontraba en el suelo para tapar el cuerpo semi desnudo de Heero, que al desarrollarse completamente había desgarrado la ropa que llevaba – será mejor que le dejemos descansar, han sido muchas emociones para un día.  
  
-Sí, será lo mejor – respondió Quatre – mientras descansa, iremos ha hacer limpieza en el Castillo, ya va siendo hora que lo limpiemos de chupa sangres indeseables – dijo mirando a Zech y a Hilde.  
  
-Je, tienes razón Quatre-sama – sonrió con malicia Zech – hoy nos divertiremos como hacía tiempo, jeje.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón, yo me pido el grupo de Sir J – comentó alegre Hilde – les voy a quitar esos aires de grandeza, jeje.  
  
-Ah! por cierto, Zech – le dijo mientras caminaban fuera de la habitación de Heero, o lo que quedaba – tú hermanita ha vuelto hacer de las suyas.  
  
-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Zech - ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?  
  
-Cuando fui a ver como estaba Heero después de nuestra plática, la encontré atiborrando a Heero de sangre, según ella, tenía síndrome de abstinencia – dijo molesto al recordarlo.  
  
-No te preocupes Quatre yo me haré cargo de ella, no dará más problemas – dijo seriamente.  
  
-Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que tomar medidas en su contra, la respeto porque es tú hermana, ¿pero saber lo que intenta? – le preguntó.  
  
-Sí, lo sé y lo lamento, pero no será más un problema.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Así que es eso lo que te dijo Quatre-sama – preguntó Odin a Sir J después de contarle toda la conversación con el rubio cabeza del Clan.  
  
-Sí, Señor Odin, como ya tienes al heredero Yuy con ellos no tardaran en eliminarnos, según me dijo sabe quienes somos y nos dio dos semanas para marcharnos pero no creo que lo cumpla.  
  
-Bien veo que la guerra ya está declarada, por ahora no nos interesa un enfrentamiento directo por eso tendremos que recurrir a una estrategia más elaborada. Di a nuestros hombres que regresen al Castillo de Oz, allí no reagruparemos y planearemos con más tiempo nuestra estrategia, busca a varios de nuestros aliados más insignificante y que llamen menos la atención y que se queden como espías, no me falles ésta vez Sir J o si no tu vida no durará mucho.  
  
-Si Señor Odin, no le defraudaré – dijo haciendo una reverencia para disolverse como una sombra.  
  
-Adelante – dijo tras oír como llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Señor Odin, soy Relena, tengo que hablar con Ud. – pidió Relena.  
  
-Pasa.  
  
-Señor, el joven Yuy ya ha despertado, creo que Quatre-sama sospecha algo.  
  
-Que ingenua eres Relena – le dijo cogiéndola del cuello para acercarla a su cuerpo – Quatre-sama está al corriente de todo digistes que te encargarías del Yuy – le dijo molesto.  
  
-Sí y lo haré, aunque tus hombres no hicieron muy bien su trabajo – dijo alejándose del vampiro molesta sobándose el cuello – aunque después de todo la patética actuación de tus hombres valió para nuestra causa.  
  
-Vigila tu lengua mujer, no olvides con quien hablas – le amenazó – por ahora nos retiraremos al Castillo de Oz, tú y una cuantas de tus sirvientas os quedaréis aquí para informarme de todo lo que ocurra, como eres la hermana de Zech, no creo que intente nada contra ti, pero se cauta, deberás vigilar muy bien tus movimientos, te tendrán vigilada.  
  
-Me lo imagino, pero no se preocupe como dije antes me encargaré de Yuy, con un poco de tiempo se convertirá en mi devoto servidor – dijo sin modestia alguna.  
  
-No te confíes Relena, Yuy no es tonto y en cuanto te insinúes se pondrá a la defensiva, lo más seguro que Quatre-sama y los suyos empiecen con su preparación, deberás estar a su lado, facilítale la cosa pero sin ser obvia, dale pequeños caprichos y cúmplele todos sus deseos, ya sabes, si no te desea a ti proporciónale lo que desee, antes que su amante posesiva conviértete en su aliada y confidente, supongo que sabrás como ganarte sus favores, ellos lo querrán llevar por el buen camino, tú deber será poner impedimentos y derivarlo hacia el otro lado, muéstrale el placer de la carne y la sangre. Si le haces adicto a esos estará en nuestras manos.  
  
-No se preocupe Señor Odin, lo haré, ahora con su permiso me retiro, seguramente mi hermano vendrá a darme el sermón por haber intentado saturar a Heero.  
  
-Ver Relena, no tienes que ser tan obvia, tienes que ser sutil, sino a tu hermano se la acabará la paciencia y te quitará del medio.  
  
-Lo sé, fue una idea estúpida, no volverá a ocurrir.  
  
-Bien eso espero por tu bien, ahora márchate, no es conveniente que te encuentren aquí, esta noche partiré al Castillo de Oz, mantenme siempre informado. Cuando sea el momento de atacar te lo haré saber. Otra cosa mientras estás en el Castillo, busca la identidad del mortal de la maldición, hay que acabar con él cuanto antes, tú tendrás mayor movilidad para buscar en los viejos libros de la biblioteca, ya que nosotros estaremos vigilados en todo momento.  
  
-Si Señor, lo haré, no se preocupe, en cuanto sepa algo de ese mortal se lo haré saber, ahora me retiro, hasta pronto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hermano me buscabas – dijo suavemente Relena al entrar a la habitación de su hermano.  
  
-Así es, entra y cierra la puerta – se oyó la voz molesta de Zech – se puede saber que pretendes con tu comportamiento.  
  
-¿No sé a que te refieres Zech? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente.  
  
-¡Me crees estúpido Relena! – le gritó furioso – sé que perteneces al grupo de Oz y que has intentado saturar a Heero. Maldición Relena eres mi hermana – le gritaba mientras la sujetaba del brazo para llevarla hacia el interior de la habitación.  
  
-¡Ayyy! Me haces daño Zech, suéltame.  
  
-¿Te hago daño? Pues más daño te van ha hacer si no te comportas como debes, no sé por que demonios te has juntado con Oz pero no permitiré que me arruines la vida, bastante tengo con ser lo que soy, nuestros padres se revolverían en sus tumbas si te vieran, te he consentido demasiado pero eso se acabó, te prohíbo salir de tus aposentos sin una orden mía, no estarás a solas sin un guardia que yo te pondré y si descubro que informas a Oz o te interpones en nuestros planes, te las verás conmigo.  
  
-¿Piensas dañar a tu propia hermana? – preguntó sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano y se asustó.  
  
-Hay muchas cosas un juego Relena, crees que Oz no quiere verme muerto junto con el grupo de Quatre-sama, si ayudas a Oz ayudas a que me maten, así que no te sorprendas si utilizo tus mismas artimañas.  
  
-Pero hermano yo... – dijo preocupada.  
  
-Nada de peros, ya estoy harto, harás lo que yo te diga sino atente a las consecuencias.  
  
-Esta bien, lo entiendo y no volverá a interponerme hermano, lo siento.  
  
-Por tu bien espero que así sea, ahora regresa a tus aposentos, tengo cosas que hacer, Quatre-sama me esta esperando.  
  
-De acuerdo hasta luego hermano – dijo saliendo de la habitación – "eso ya lo veremos" pensó al salir de la habitación de su hermano dirigiéndose a la suya.  
  
Media hora después en otro lado del Castillo.  
  
-Malditos desgraciados – maldijo Zech arrinconando a varios vampiros que se encontraban escondidos en los sótanos donde se encontraban los calabozos, estaba furioso y necesitaba descargarse con alguien.  
  
-No huyáis – dijo sonriendo con maldad Hilde – se os ha dado la oportunidad de rendiros, hemos sido benévolos, no se puede decir igual de vosotros, sabandijas – dijo molesta.  
  
-Salid – ordenó Zech revisando celda por celda – sabías que estaba prohibido secuestrar y retener a las personas del pueblo como almacén de reservas de sangre. Voy a contar hasta diez si no salís comenzaré a atacar indiscriminadamente.  
  
-Esta es la última oportunidad de conservar vuestro pellejo – anunció Quatre complacido, salid ahora y os perdonaré la vida – dijo pasando por una de las celdas.  
  
-Esta bien – se oyó la voz de uno de los vampiros que intentaba escapar – lo sentimos mucho Quatre-sama, sé que lo que hicimos estaba prohibido – dijo un vampiro saliendo de una de las celdas oscuras para mostrarse, perdónenos, haremos lo que nos pida.  
  
-Bien así me gusta ahora dile a tus amigos que salgan – ordenó Quatre.  
  
-Touya, Max, Yune, salid – dijo el vampiro.  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho Quatre-sama – dijeron a la vez los vampiros aparentemente arrepentidos – Sir J nos dio permiso para retener a esos jóvenes, dijo que los mantuviéramos encerrados en este sótano y de dispusiéramos de ellos durante el tiempo que fuera necesario – habló Max – solo nos dijo que si morían algunos nos deshiciéramos del cuerpo sin levantar sospechas.  
  
-Ese desgraciado de Sir J – gruñó Zech – donde están los demás jóvenes que retuvisteis.  
  
-En la celda del fondo – comentó asustada la vampira llamada Yune – quedan tres.  
  
-Malditos cobardes – insulto Hilde a acercarse a la celda que la vampira había comentado. Al abrir la puerta rompiendo el cierre pudo apreciar tres sombras agachadas en una esquina abrazadas unas a otras.  
  
Entró a la celda estaba oscura y olía a humedad y cerrado que se impregnaba en las paredes de piedra. Al oír como alguien entraba a la celda las sombras se aterraron más hacia la esquina asustados como si quisieran huir de su agresor. Estaba muy oscuro y Hilde no pudo distinguir muy bien desde la puerta pero al dar varios pasos hacia el interior, descubriendo a un joven de unos veinte años que abrazaba a una chica más o menos de su edad y ésta a su vez abrazaba a un niño de unos seis años.  
  
-No por favor, no se lleven al pequeño ni a mi prometido, llévenme a mí en su lugar – imploró el joven al ver a la vampira que se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-Tranquilo, no vengo para haceros daños, mi nombre es Hilde y he venido a sacaros de aquí.  
  
-¿Dónde están los padres de mi prometida? – preguntó el joven con algo de reticencia.  
  
-¿Sus padres? – preguntó extrañada Hilde – no he visto a nadie más, ¿quién se los llevó?.  
  
-Mis padres, snif – comenzó a llorar la muchacha – se los llevaron hace tres días, snif.  
  
-Tranquila, os llevaré lejos de aquí, ¿de donde sois? – preguntó Hilde.  
  
-Somos de Yohoma, un pueblo cercano a las tierras de Gundam – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba temeroso a la vampira.  
  
-Hilde, ¿va todo bien? – preguntó Zech acercándose a la celda.  
  
-Tranquilos – dijo Hilde al ver como los chicos retrocedían para volverse a esconder en la celda al ver a Zech – él es Zech, es un amigo no debéis tenerle miedo y el de allí – dijo señalando a Quatre – es nuestro jefe del Clan, Quatre-sama, nos hemos enterado que un grupo de los nuestros, bueno mejor dicho un grupo de indeseables, tenía retenido un grupo de personas del pueblo de Gundam y vivimos a averiguar que pasaba.  
  
-Quatre-sama – corrió la muchacha hasta él y se arrodilló junto a él - ¿dígame que ocurrió con mis padres? Se lo suplico, son lo único que me queda de mi familia a aparte de mi hermano pequeño y mi prometido – le rogó.  
  
-¿Tus padres? – preguntó sin comprender – levántate muchacha – le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie – no sé que ha ocurrido con tus padres pero lo averiguaré no te preocupes.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis encerrados? – preguntó Zech al chico.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro creo que varias semanas – dijo desorientado.  
  
-Nanaaa – lloriqueó el jovencito al ver como su hermana era sujetada por el vampiro – no te la lleves, snif es mi nana, snif.  
  
-Tranquilo, Aya, no le van ha hacer nada – le tranquilizó el joven cogiéndole en brazos pero su debilidad le provocó que casi se le cayera al suelo pero fue evitado por Zech que logró coger al niño en brazos y sujetando al joven por los hombros.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis sin comer nada? – preguntó Hilde acercándose a joven para ayudarlo a que se apoyara en ella.  
  
-Tres o cuatro días – gimoteó el pequeño Aya – tengo hambre, snif, snif.  
  
-Bueno vayamos arriba – comentó Quatre sujetando a la chica – por cierto cuales son vuestros nombres.  
  
-Mi nombre es Kaede y mi prometida se llama Miaka y el pequeño es Aya.  
  
-Yuta – llamó Quatre a los vampiros que se habían quedado al otro lado del sótano – tú y los demás esperarme en mi despacho, tengo que hablar con vosotros después de atender a Kaede y a su familia, espero que no seáis tan bakas para marcharos sin haber hablado antes conmigo.  
  
-No Quatre-sama – dijo Yuta.  
  
-Bien os espero, enseguida subo, no tardaré demasiado.  
  
Quatre pidió a Hilde que acompañara a Kaede, a Miaka y al pequeño Aya a una de las habitaciones de invitados que se encontraba en la segunda planta para que se asearan un poco y les entregara ropa limpia y nueva, después les acompañara al comedor donde una suculenta comida les aguardaba, más tarde se reuniría con ellos.  
  
Quatre se dirigió hacia su despacho acompañado por Zech, allí les aguardaban Yuta y su grupo, estuvieron discutiendo sobre los implicados en los secuestros y retención de los habitantes de Gundam, también preguntó por el paradero de los padres de Miaka pero lo que descubrió no le gustó. Después de aconsejar a Yuta y a los suyos que se marcharan de inmediato del Castillo regresaron al comedor donde Hilde y los jóvenes mortales les esperaban.  
  
-A sido todo de vuestro agrado – preguntó Quatre al entrar al comedor y ver que los chicos ya habían acabado de cenar.  
  
-Sí, Quatre-sama – respondió Kaede agradecido – agradecemos muchos que nos haya ayudado a salir del calabozo, ya no teníamos muchas esperanzas de poder contarlo – dijo ahora más calmado.  
  
-Quatre-sama – le llamó la muchacha - ¿ha sabido algo de mis padres?.  
  
-Esto Hilde, ¿puedes enseñarle a pequeño Aya la sala de juegos? seguro que se divertirá un rato.  
  
-Sí Quatre-sama, venga Aya, ven conmigo te voy a enseñar unos juegos muy divertidos – le comentó Hilde intuyendo el motivo por el cual Quatre quiso que Aya no estuviera presente.  
  
-Pero yo quiero saber donde esta papa y mama – dijo haciendo pucheros.  
  
-No te preocupes – dijo Zech intentando persuadir al niño – luego te lo contaremos todo, ahora ve con Hilde verás que será muy divertido – le dijo sonriéndole mientras le revolvía el cabello.  
  
-Sí... como bien me dijistes a tus padres se lo llevaron hace varios días, pero... me temo que no sobrevivieron, lo siento mucho.  
  
-No... no puede ser, mis padres no... – se abrazó llorando a Kaede que intentó consolar a su prometida.  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho – se lamentó Zech – no estábamos al corriente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera del Castillo arreglando unos asuntos.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que se comporten tan diferente a los que nos secuestraron? – preguntó dolido mientras abrazaba a su prometida - ¿No son vampiros como los otros?.  
  
-Sí, somos vampiros –respondió Quatre al joven – y nos alimentamos como ellos, pero no estamos de acuerdo en la manera que proceden, no somos asesinos indiscriminados.  
  
-¡Entonces sois asesinos selectivos! Es lo mismo – rebatió molesto – matáis inocentes.  
  
-Para nuestra desgracia, así es, pero siempre nos alimentamos cuando es necesario, no estoy intentando que los comprendáis, es difícil, es la única manera en la que podemos sobrevivir, además nos alimentamos de seres indeseables, gente que incluso para Uds. son escoria, pero como dices, no todos son como nosotros, dentro de nuestro Clan estamos divididos en dos grupos, los que quieren seguir como hasta ahora, alimentándose sin control con gente inocente o como nosotros, que luchamos y buscamos la forma de erradicar nuestra maldición – dijo seriamente Quatre ante la mirada asombrada de los jóvenes prometidos.  
  
-¿Maldición? – preguntó sorprendida Miaka.  
  
-Sí, bueno es una larga historia – habló Zech – para resumírosla os diré que hace cientos de años, nuestro Clan fue una familia noble y mortal como cualquier humano pero debido a u trágico acontecimiento se vio maldita al renunciar a las creencias cristianas, de ahí surgió lo que hoy en día se conoce como la raza de vampiros, desde entonces, parte de nuestra familia está buscando la manera de romper esa maldición y volver a ser mortales, porque no todos estamos satisfechos como lo que somos.  
  
-Eso no lo sabíamos – dijo sorprendido Kaede – esa historia es del todo desconocida por nuestro pueblo.  
  
-Lo sabemos, es normal, bueno pero ahora ir a descansar – intervino Quatre – en cuanto amanezca ordenará a unos sirvientes que os acompañen a vuestro poblado, así será más seguro que viajéis de día que de noche.  
  
-Yo... Quatre-sama – intentó hablar Miaka acercándose al vampiro – os lo agradezco mucho – dijo tímidamente dándole un beso en su mejilla – estamos en deuda con Uds. – dijo mirando a los dos vampiros.  
  
-Miaka tiene razón – continuó Kaede sonriendo como agradecimiento – si podemos ayudar en algo no duden en pedírnoslo, Uds. No salvaron la vida.  
  
-No tienen que agradecernos nada – dijo sonriendo Quatre tocando la mejilla besada – pero gracias, además no somos tan santos, jeje.  
  
-Vamos a buscar al pequeño Aya – dijo Zech – seguro que Hilde tiene revolucionado al pequeño – comentó sonriendo.  
  
Al entrar a la sala de juegos, vieron como el pequeño Aya estaba sentado en el suelo delante de la chimenea encendida, y jugando con las piezas de un ajedrez que estaba talladas en forma de caballeros y guerreros, utililizándolos como muñecos de pelea sobre el tablero bajo la atenta mirada divertida de Hilde.  
  
Era una sala muy amplia repleta de estanterías con numeroso libros de tapas vistosas, habían varias mesas con candelabros de plata encendidos y rodeadas de sillas con lo que parecían diferentes tipos de juegos de mesas, cartas, ajedrez, juegos de destreza, etc. En la parte central frente a una gran chimenea había varios grupos de sillones que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de té y que se ocupaba para esta finalidad o para leer o conversar mientras se disfrutaba del acogedor calor del fuego. Como el resto de las estancias del Castillo habían grandes ventanales con gruesas cortinas de tela rojiza que se corrían al amanecer para preservar a sus inquilinos de la luz solar, pero ahora al ser de noche estaban corridas para disfrutar de la espléndida vista de los jardines y más a lo lejos, el bosque que rodeaba el Castillo que descendía hasta el valle siendo iluminado por la suave luz de la luna.  
  
Nada más verlos el pequeño Aya salió corriendo para tirarse a los brazos de su hermana preguntándole donde estaban sus padres.  
  
Se acercaron a los sillones donde estaban sentada Hilde y tomaron asiento para descansar u rato y hablar, al pequeño Aya se le contó que sus padres habían salido de viaje y que tardarían en llegar.  
  
Después de una hora de conversación se despidieron de los jóvenes para que fueran a descansar prometiéndoles que se mantendrían en contacto.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llamaron a la puerta apareciendo un cambiado Heero que lucía serio y distante.  
  
El cambio de Heero fue notable, más de lo que habían podido ver en la habitación a oscuras del Yuy. Su apariencia era de un joven de unos 25 años, sus facciones de niño se habían transformado a unas fuertes y atrayentes facciones de hombre, se había vuelto un joven muy atractivo, y su corte de pelo alborotado y rebelde le daba un aire peligroso y sensual, sus ojos desprendían fuerza y seriedad pero también cierta tristeza, su estatura era de 1,80 más o menos y su complexión era fuerte, de espalda ancha y por lo que marcaba la ropa que llevaba en ese momento se podía apreciar que poseía unos fuertes brazos y torneadas piernas. Llevaba una camisa negra de lino con abertura en forma de pico con cintas para su cierre que estaban abierta hasta medio pecho dejando ver unos fuertes pectorales morenos como el resto de su piel, cosa increíble al no haber estado nunca en contacto con el sol, sus pantalones también eran negros algo ajustados por la cintura y los muslos, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, el último complemento eran sus botas altas de piel negra.  
  
Todos se quedaron impresionados y mudos por el cambio del heredero Yuy.  
  
-Vaya, vaya – habló Quatre saliendo de la impresión que le causo su primo acercándose a Heero que se había quedado en la entrada de la sala – lastima que sea mi primo y no me interese el incesto, porque sino te haría mi amante ahora mismo – dijo con cierta malicia mirando fijamente a Heero mientras se acercaba a él - ¿has descansado bien?.  
  
-Hn – respondió Heero.  
  
-Veo que tu evolución a vampiro completo te hizo más callado – dijo Hilde sin poder quitarle la vista de encima – a pesar de todo ha sido un cambio espectacular, estoy sorprendida.  
  
-¿A que sí? – habló Quatre acercando a Heero para que se sentara junto a ellos – Ven siéntate. Tenemos algo pendiente que hablar.  
  
-Hn – se oyó por parte de Heero.  
  
-Antes de empezar – dijo Quatre cogiendo una campanilla que había en la mesa para llamando a la servidumbre.  
  
-Sí Quatre-sama – dijo una joven doncella que ingresó a la sala al oír su llamado.  
  
-Ayako, podrías hacer que arreglasen la habitación de Yuy, o mejor espera, que arreglen los aposentos principales de los padres de Heero, a partir de hoy serán los suyos, ya que su habitación tubo un pequeño accidente, jeje – sonrió.  
  
-Sí mi señor, ahora mismo lo preparo – dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse.  
  
-Bien ahora ya podemos empezar, no queda mucho tiempo para el amanecer pero nos dará tiempo, Zech puedes empezar a explicarle lo referente sobre la maldición, mientras voy a por El Libro, ahora mismo vuelvo.  
  
-Claro Quatre – comentó Zech mirando al rubio para luego fijarse en la cara inexpresiva de Heero – Será mejor que empecemos por el principio, te lo resumiré todo para no saturarte con demasiada información.  
  
-No es necesario – interrumpió Heero, durante estos trescientos años que llevo con vida siempre he estado conciente de lo que ha ocurrido a mí alrededor, solo que por consejo de mis padres me mantuve con mi forma de recién nacido para no levantar sospechas. Hay algunos detalles que desconozco como la forma de romper la maldición o como se inició pero lo demás lo conozco.  
  
-Bien eso facilita las cosas – intervino Hilde.  
  
-Entonces como sabrás – continuó Zech – nuestra gente está dividida por culpa de la maldición, tus padres ocultaron que eras el elegido por temor a que te atacasen, al principio fue fácil pero tu esencia se despertaba cada vez más, hasta hace unos veintitrés años.  
  
-¿23 años? – preguntó Heero, ¿qué pasó entonces?.  
  
-Creemos que hace 23 años nació la segunda parte implicada de la maldición. Por eso tus poderes empezaron a surgir y el ocultarte nos fue muy difícil, hace unos tres años aprovechando que tuvimos que ausentarnos del Castillo para seguir una pista sobre la maldición, el grupo Oz atacó a tus padres y tuvieron que huir para esconderte, el resto ya lo sabes.  
  
-¿Qué os hace pensar que os ayudaré? no habéis hecho nada por mí y si es por los humanos, menos aún – dijo molesto.  
  
-Sé que estás dolido por lo ocurrido con...  
  
-Ni lo nombres en mi presencia – de advirtió furioso.  
  
-Tienes que entender una cosa Heero – intervino Hilde – puede que te resulte atrayente la vida de vampiro, somos inmortales, poderosos y no tenemos depredadores por encima de nosotros, estamos en la cima de la cadena alimenticia pero una cosa te aseguro, esta no es forma de vida, a lo largo del tiempo te aburre, ver morir a quien aprecias ver los cambios a tu alrededor y no poder cambiar con ellos te consume. Por muy dolido que estés ahora te sería indiferente ver morir a tus conocidos, serías indiferente ante la muerte de Duo.  
  
-El chantaje emocional no sirve conmigo – le aseguró a Hilde.  
  
-Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, lo comprendo pero no puede obligarnos a seguir tus convicciones, tus padres así lo deseaban, y así lo deseamos mucho de los nuestros, no puedes arrebatarnos esa opción. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos – dijo seriamente – no sabes lo que es perder a la persona que amas.  
  
-Sí lo sé – dijo molesto Heero – yo también he...  
  
-No lo sabes Heero – intervino la voz de Quatre que llegaba con El Libro entre las manos y había escuchado parte de la conversación – Duo sigue vivo y por un tiempo puedes verlo aunque sea en la distancia, te queda esa posibilidad, a lo que Zech se refería es ver morir a la persona que amas y que te corresponde en el peor de los casos, ver como día a día envejece a tu lado y sigues como el primer día que le conocistes, lo ves crecer, envejecer, enfermar sin poder hacer nada – dijo seriamente sentándose de nuevo en el sillón – y lo peor de todo lo ves morir entre tus brazos, deseando irte con él, eso no lo conoces y por ello no nos puedes juzgar por querer dejar esta vida de oscuridad.  
  
-Entonces no os acerquéis a los mortales – dijo decidido Heero dando a entender la solución al dilema.  
  
-Jaja, Heero a pesar que eres mayor que yo, eres un novato en esto, solo conoces una parte del asunto, tienes suerte que al menos has conocido lo que significa el amor mortal aunque no es su plenitud, imagínate por un momento lo que habría sido o lo que hubieras sentido hacer el amor con Duo, el día que esa sensación la encuentres acostándote con un vampiro, ya sea hombre o mujer, dejaré de pensar así. Te invito a que lo pruebes y compares, después me cuentas, jeje.  
  
-El amor humano es adictivo, jeje – se rió Zech – es una de nuestras debilidades pero no se cuentes a nadie – dijo bromeando.  
  
Esta bien, lo haré pero lo haré a mi manera, si algo no me convence no lo haré – advirtió Heero.  
  
-De acuerdo – dijo Quatre – ahora lo importante es prepararte para ello, mañana empezaremos con tus clases, jeje, ahora cenaremos algo y descansaremos falta una hora para el amanecer y mañana será un día duro – dijo levantándose para dirigirse al comedor – a por cierto Heero, toma – dijo entregándole El Libro – si quieres puedes ir leyéndolo, aquí encontrarás casi todo lo referente sobre la maldición.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El día había amanecido tranquilo en el pueblo de Gundam, como cada día Trowa se levantaba temprano para dirigirse a su trabajo en la herrería del pueblo, era un trabajo duro y agotador pero le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma, Duo era quien se levantaba más tarde sobre las nueve ya que debía presentarse a la posada sobre las diez para ayudar con los desayunos por eso aprovechaba para dormir un poco más cada día. Llevaban ya cuatro meses viviendo juntos y todo parecía ir bien, había días que se sentía deprimido y lloraba por varias horas sin ser descubierto por Trowa pero poco a poco esos días iban desapareciendo.  
  
Hacía una hora que Trowa se había ido a trabajar y como cada día Duo pudo sentir con sin hacer ruido Trowa entraba a su dormitorio y se despedía de él dándole un beso en la frente para luego marcharse. Duo estaba muy agradecido por el trato que Trowa le daba y sobre todo por la paciencia que tenía con él. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y con rapidez se levantó cosa extraña para él.  
  
-Hoy es un día especial – habló para si mismo Duo – no tengo mucho tiempo, Trowa llegará sobre las cinco de la tarde y tengo que preparar muchas cosa, menos mal que Rukawa-sama me dio el día libre, jeje, así podré preparar la sorpresa de Trowa, jeje. Haber son las 7:30, tengo de bañarme, vestirme, limpiar la casa, ir a comprar lo que me falta para la cena, hacer una cena suculenta, el pastel de Trowa, preparar su regalo, yyyyy, no se, se me olvida algo y no se que. , bueno manos a la obra.  
  
Duo se fue a bañar entreteniéndose más de los previsto, se vistió y limpió la casa como había planeado, eran las 12:30 cuando acabó con la casa, cogió la lista de lo que necesitaba y el dinero y se dirigió a la tienda de comestibles del joven matrimonio Yatsumo.  
  
-Buenos días Miaka – saludo a la joven propietaria que colocaba la fruta sobre unas cajas.  
  
-Buenas días Duo-san – saludó sonriente la joven de cabello negro lacio y ojos azules.  
  
-¿No está el pequeño Aya por aquí? – dijo alegre Duo.  
  
-No aún no ha llegado está en la escuela, pero sigue tan revoltoso como siempre – dijo contenta.  
  
-Supongo que es normal, jeje, es un niño muy activo, jeje, por cierto no deberías hacer esfuerzos – dijo quitándole la caja de las manos a la chica – en tu estado es peligroso, ¿dónde está tu esposo que no le veo? – dijo aparentando enfado.  
  
-Ha salido un momento, jeje, pero no pasa nada, estoy bien – sonrió – puedo trabajar aún, jeje – dijo tocándose el principio de barriguita que se le estaba formando.  
  
-De eso nada, Miaka, tienes dos meses de embarazo y debes cuidarte, cuando vea a Kaede me va oír, mira que dejar sola a su mujer estando embarazada – refunfuñó.  
  
-No ocurre nada Duo-san, gracias por preocuparte pero en serio, puedo trabajar si siquiera tengo molestias – intentó defenderse sonrojada.  
  
-Nada, nada ese Kaede, verá... – dijo colocando él las cajas.  
  
-¿Veré que? – dijo la voz sorprendida de Kaede al entrar en la tienda.  
  
-Mira quien viene – dijo Duo aparentado molestia - ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar a tú mujer en la tienda sola y cargando cajas en su estado? – dándole un coscorrón.  
  
-¿Cargando cajas? – preguntó sorprendido mirando a su mujer – cariño te dije que no cogieras peso, solo tardaría un rato – dijo abrazando a su mujer - ¿estas bien? Ven siéntate y descansa un poco – dijo acompañado a Miaka a la silla que se encontraba cerca de la caja registradora.  
  
-Estoy bien – dijo Miaka – estoy embarazada pero no inválida – se quejó.  
  
-Lo sabemos, pero nos preocupamos por ti – le dijo Kaede – por cierto Duo ¿no deberías estar en la posada? – preguntó curioso a su amigo.  
  
-Sí, jeje, pero hoy pedí el día libre, jeje, es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Trowa y quiero prepararle una sorpresa, por eso he venido necesito unas cosas para la cena.  
  
-¿Así es cu cumpleaños? – dijo contenta Miaka – pues felicítalo de nuestra parte.  
  
-Eso, dale un abrazo por nosotros – dijo contento Kaede – a ver que es lo que necesitas.  
  
-Pues todo esto – dijo entregándole la lista - ¿cómo va vuestra nueva casa? Lo tenéis todo preparado para cuando llegue el pequeño Yatsumo – preguntó contento Duo.  
  
-Pues más o menos sí – respondió Miaka – la casa es preciosa y está casi todo listo, solo falta unos detalles, además este pueblo es muy agradable y el estar en un sitio nuevo a Aya le hace bien, en nuestra casa de Yohoma los recuerdos de nuestra capturo no nos dejaba vivir en paz.  
  
-Os entiendo – dijo tristemente Duo recordando a Heero y el ataque que él sufrió.  
  
-Venga, nada de penas – interrumpió Kaede al ver la tristeza de los rostros de su mujer y de Duo, hoy es un día de celebrar – dijo dándole unas bolsas con lo que necesitaba Duo – toma Duo, no quiero verte triste, eso son cosas del pasado, por cierto si tienes el día libre y estas en casa, ¿quién le llevará la comida a Trowa a la herrería? ¿no sospechará si no vas?.  
  
-¡¡AYYYY!!, Dios mío, sabía que se me olvidaba algo, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó nervioso mientras cogía las bolsas.  
  
-Son la 13:35 – respondió Miaka.  
  
-Aaaaaahhhh!!! No llego, tengo que ir a casa y prepararle la comida, aahhhh, que cabeza la mía, lo siento chicos me tengo que ir, toma el dinero y saluda a Aya de mi parte, nos vemos luego, adiós – se despidió saliendo corriendo en dirección a su casa.  
  
-Este Duo es único, jajaj – se reía Kaede mientras le veía alejarse a toda prisa.  
  
-Jajaj, tienes razón, es un cabeza loca pero es encantador, le debemos mucho.  
  
-Sí, gracias a él nos ayudó a conseguir nuestra casa y esta tienda, después de lo ocurrido en el Castillo.  
  
-Si tiene un gran corazón.  
  
Duo corría tan rápido como podía, tenía que llegar a las 14:15 a la herrería y aun tenía que prepararle la comida. Entro en la casa como un torbellino dejando las bolsas e la cocina, sacó los ingredientes de la bolsa y se dispuso a prepararle la comida a Trowa.  
  
-No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar, mierda, hoy tenía que ser todo perfecto y lo estropeo – se maldecía mientras cortaba las verduras para un guiso – es imposible falta un cuarto de hora, la comida no estará lista, maldición, ¿qué voy hacer? – de maldecía – ya lo sé – dejó lo que estaba haciendo cogió las llaves de casa y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el centro del pueblo.  
  
-Uff, aahhh – jadeaba Duo agotado por la carrera llegando a su destino – ¡Rukawa-sama! – gritó Duo al entrar en la posada – Rukawa-sama, necesito que me haga un favor – le dijo al encontrarlo tras la barra del bar.  
  
-Duo, ¿qué haces aquí?, hoy era tu día libre, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó asustado al ver a Duo tan agitado.  
  
-No no ocurre nada, bueno si, lo que pasa es que se me ha hecho muy tarde y tenía que llevarle la comida a Trowa, ¿podría darme uno de sus menús? Se lo pagaré, es que me entretuve en la tienda de Miaka y Kaede y se me paso el tiempo, además como hoy tengo el día libre tendría que llevarle la comida como cada día, no quiero que Trowa se entere que estoy preparándole una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, entonces pensé que su Ud. me haría ese favor yo...  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, jajaja, respira Duo que te vas a ahogar, tranquilo, claro que te doy un menú, faltaría más, y no es necesario que me lo pagues, trabajas aquí y además eres el chico de Trowa...  
  
-Bueno yo... – dijo completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.  
  
-No pasa nada, jaja, anda ves a la cocina y pídele a Megumi que te dé un menú para llevar, jaja – se rió Rukawa al ver el apuro de Duo.  
  
-Gracias, gracias, estoy en deuda con Ud. se lo compensaré.  
  
-No seas tonto, anda ve que se te va hacer tarde, corre – le comentó el hombre mayor.  
  
Pocos minutos después Duo salía corriendo de nuevo hacia el trabajo de Trowa, llegaba algo tarde. Al llegar a la herrería pudo verle como le esperaba sonriente en el patio interno de la herrería, estaba todo manchado de hollín de los fuegos aunque intentaba limpiarse con una toalla y un poco de agua, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba debido al insoportable calor de las brasas, el delantal de cuero que solía llevar para no quemarse descansaba encima de una silla cerca de la mesa donde todos los días comía. Duo no podía negar que la vista de Trowa era atrayente a pesar de lo sucio que estaba, Trowa era muy atractivo y el trabajo duro de herrero le había ejercitado los músculos del cuerpo de una manera deliciosa. Con nerviosismo, como cada vez que se encontraba en una situación parecida, se acercó a él excusando su retraso.  
  
-Lamento llegar tarde Trowa, te traje la comida, ten – le dijo sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos esmeraldas.  
  
-No te preocupes, supongo que habrás tenido mucho trabajo en la posada – le comentó Trowa cogiendo la comida que le traía Duo.  
  
-Bueno, sí,... hay mucho trabajo, jeje – intentó disimular.  
  
-¿Has comido ya? – le preguntó a Duo.  
  
-No... comeré luego tengo algunas cosas que hacer aún, pero come tranquilo, pero antes – dijo haciendo que Trowa se pusiera de nuevo de pie – no te han enseñado que antes de comer uno debe asear un poco – dijo sonriendo viendo la cara sucia de Trowa.  
  
-Ya lo he hecho – dijo haciendo pucheros – pero este hollín se te pega a la piel como una lapa. Jeje.  
  
-Haber déjame a mí – dijo cogiendo la maltratada toalla mojándola en agua para luego pasarla por el rostro de Trowa con cuidado.  
  
Ante la inesperada caricia de Duo sobre su rostro Trowa cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarla, sin darse cuenta rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Duo atrayéndolo hacia él. Duo seguía limpiando la cara con delicadeza, al principio se sorprendió del abrazo de Trowa, iba a reclamarle porque lo más seguro lo mancharía pero después desistió de la idea, cada vez se sentía más a gusto con Trowa, aún le intimidaba pero comenzaba a gustarle las atenciones que tenía con él. De limpiarle el rostro paso al cuello y luego al pecho, de lo que sería un simple aseo se fue convirtiendo en una excusa para acariciarlo, la respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse igual que sus corazones. Las manos antes quietas en la cintura de Duo comenzaron a adentrarse por la camisa de éste para acariciar su suave piel. Sin pensarlo Trowa se posesionó del cuello de Duo, besándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad, la situación se les estaba escapando de las manos, para sorpresa de Trowa, Duo estaba reaccionando positivamente a sus caricias cosa que le hizo sumamente feliz, sin soportarlo más Duo entre jadeos se abrazó a Trowa para besarle con pasión y deseo, necesitaba sentirse querido y deseado por alguien y Trowa estaba dispuesto a darle lo que necesitaba, la oportunidad que una vez le pidió se la daría. Las caricias y besos subían de intensidad, hasta que...  
  
-Ejem, ejem – interrumpió una voz a la espalda de ellos, provocando que se separasen rápidamente y bastante abochornados – lamento interrumpir vuestro momento parejita – dijo sonriendo Omi Yuta, el dueño de la herrería – pero necesito que me ayudes en una cosa Trowa.  
  
-Ehh... si claro como no Yuta-sensei, yo... me despedía de Duo... él ya se marchaba – intentó disculparse por haber sido sorprendido en tales acciones.  
  
-Esto... si yo ya me iba, lamento molestar, me marcho – dijo avergonzado tanto con Yuta como con Trowa, hasta ahora nunca había sido tan atrevido ni había permitido que supiera la atracción que sentía por él.  
  
-Tranquilo chico, no pasa nada, jaja – dijo sanaco importancia al asunto – sois jóvenes, en parte me dais envidia, jaja, bueno regresemos al trabajo, y hasta pronto Duo-kun, y ven cuando quieras, pero eso si no me lo entretengas mucho sino luego se pasa la tarde en las nueves, jeje.  
  
-¡¡Yuta-sensei!! – dijo avergonzado – buenos nos vemos luego en casa – le sonrió a Duo – y cámbiate la camisa, creo que te la he dejado inservible, jeje – dijo señalado la camisa blanca de Duo completamente llena de hollín.  
  
-Jeje, creo que sí – dijo riendo Duo al ver su camisa toda negra – nos vemos luego Trowa, pero cómete la comida – le dijo mientras salía de la herrería en dirección a su casa.  
  
El tiempo le pasaba volando y aún le quedaban cosas para hacer. Una vez en casa, guardo lo de las bolsas de comidas y empezó a preparar la cena y el pastel, pero antes se volvería a cambiar de rota ya que la que llevaba puesta estaba hecha un desastre.  
  
Eran las 16:30 y Trowa no tardaría en llegar, guardó todo lo que no había utilizado a sí como el pastel para que Trowa no lo pudiera ver, comprobó que el regalo estuviera bien envuelto por cinta vez y se miró por décima vez en el espejo para ver si estaba bien arreglado, se sentó en el salón para esperarlo, estaba muy nervioso más que ninguna otra vez, en su mente no dejaba de pensar lo que había pasado en la herrería y lo que habría pasada de no haber sido interrumpidos por Yuta-sensei, las caricias y besos de Trowa le habían hecho olvidar por un momento el dolor de su corazón por la perdida de He-chan, siempre pensaba lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos aunque no quisiera.  
  
La puerta de abrió y entró un sonriente Trowa un poco más aseado que la última vez que se vieron.  
  
-Ya estoy en casa – anunció Trowa sonriendo viendo a su hermoso trenzado esperándole en el salón.  
  
-Hola Trowa – le saludo un poco cohibido – llegas pronto, no te esperaba hasta las cinco, iré a prepararte tú baño.  
  
-Ah, gracias pero no te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo – dijo entrando en el salón dejando la bolsa con su ropa sucia en el sillón.  
  
-No es molestia ven, te preparo el baño, mientras se llena la bañera te iré a buscar ropa limpia.  
  
-Espera Duo – le interceptó antes de que se fuera a su habitación – yo... quería hablar de lo que paso en la herrería...  
  
-Yo, no sé que decirte – dijo sonrojado y nerviosa al sentir los brazos de Trowa de nuevo en su cintura.  
  
-Solo quiero saber si lo de antes es... bueno... – le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas - ¿quieres ser mi compañero, mi novio?.  
  
-Yo... yo – el nerviosismo le impedía hablar.  
  
-No quiero presionarte, puedo esperar es solo que lo de antes me hizo pensar que tú...  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Sí que? – preguntó desconcertado Trowa.  
  
-Sí quiero ser tu pareja, te aprecio mucho y va siendo hora de seguir adelante – le comentó sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
-¿En serio? – preguntó emocionado y al ver como Duo asentía con la cabeza lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho para luego besarle con todo el cariño y amor que había guardado durante tantos años.  
  
-Trowa – le llamó rompiendo el contacto de sus labios – feliz cumpleaños – dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias mi amor – le abrazó dando vueltas con Duo en sus brazos – me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, este sin duda es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido – le dijo volviéndole a besar.  
  
-Me alegro – dijo contentó, pero aún tengo varias sorpresas para ti – dijo coqueto.  
  
-Siiiii, y de que se trata – le dijo con malicia.  
  
-Ya lo verás, ahora ve a bañarte – dijo empujando a Trowa al baño.  
  
Trowa se bañó rápido y después de vestirse salió en busca de su trenzado que lo encontró recostado en el sillón del comedor. Al verlo se tumbó sobre él para volver a atrapar sus labios en un beso ardiente.  
  
-Trowa, ¿ya has acabado? – preguntó Duo.  
  
-Sí, ¿me vas a dar ahora mi sorpresa? – pegunta con doble intención.  
  
-Sí, toma – le dice entregándole una cajita con un lazo rojo – feliz cumpleaños Trowa – le da un beso en los labios-  
  
-Gracias, mi amor, pero no era necesario – le comenta sentándose en el sillón para abrir la cajita – es... es precios- comenta Trowa sacando de la caja un colgante de plata con las iniciales de ellos "T&D" – yo... no sé que decir... te quiero – le abraza sentándolo sobre sus piernas para besarlo con ternura – no te arrepentirás de darme esta oportunidad para quererte, te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
  
-No me mimes demasiado o me volveré un consentido, jeje – bromeó.  
  
-Te quiero – le dijo mirándole a los ojos violetas.  
  
-Gracias, por ser así – se abrazó a él.  
  
-No te arrepentirás – le dijo tumbándose abrazados los dos en el sofá para disfrutar la tranquilidad del momento y de su compañía. Estaba feliz por el momento pero había aún una espina clavada en su corazón, en varias ocasiones él le había dicho que le amaba y que le quería pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones la respuesta fue recíproca. Quizás necesitaba algo más de tiempo y se lo daría, por ahora podía disfrutar de sus besos y caricias.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Eran las diez de la noche y la molestia de sus estómagos por falta de alimento los hizo despertarse. Se levantaron para preparar la mesa para la cena, Trowa se dedicó a encender la chimenea, las noches del otoño eran bastante frías y Duo calentó la cena y puso la mesa. Cenaron con tranquilidad, Trowa se sorprendió por la cantidad de platos cocinados para la cena y en especia por ser sus preferidos. Duo le contó que Rukawa-sama le había dado fiesta para poder preparar la sorpresa para su cumpleaños y todo lo que tubo que ingeniarse para que no le descubriera. Después de la cena, sacó el pastel que lo degustaron con un vino dulce en el salón, todo había salido de maravilla, Trowa lucía orgulloso su regalo en el cuello, las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta entre charla y charla, estaban muy a gusto hablado y sentados él uno a lado del otro no se percataron de la hora que era y mañana tenían que trabajar. Con algo de reticencia Duo convenció a Trowa para irse a acostar porque sino mañana no se podrían levantar temprano y tras despedirse y desearse las buenas noches se fueron cada uno a su cuarto. Se desnudaron y se acostaron, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir.  
  
Eran ya altas horas de la noche y el sueño no regresaba a ellos, sin poder dormir Duo se levantó para ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche para intentar dormir, al salir vio la puerta de Trowa cerrada pero paso de largo para dirigirse a la cocina, se bebió la leche y regresó al dormitorio pero antes de abrir su puerta algo le impulso a mirar la habitación de Trowa. ¿estaría despierto?, con un poco de miedo y nerviosismo se acerco a su puerta para escuchar si se oía algún ruido que le indicara que Trowa seguía despierto pero al no escuchar nada quiso regresar a su habitación pero no quería estar solo. Con sigilo abrió lentamente la puerta de Trowa y una vez en su interior los llamó suavemente.  
  
-Trowa... ¿estas dormido? – preguntó nervioso al bulto despalda que se hallaba cubierto por las sábanas – será mejor que me valla, no ha sido buena idea – dijo en voz baja al darse la vuelta.  
  
-¿Duo? – se oyó la voz de Trowa al incorporarse en la cama - ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó.  
  
-Esto... no es solo que... – se calló al ver que Trowa no llevaba nada puesto encima, al menos de cintura para arriba y le miraba fijamente – es que... no podía dormir y vine a ver si tú...  
  
-¿No puedes dormir? – le dijo sonriendo – anda ven – dijo señalando el lado de su cama para que se sentara junto a él – hablemos un rato no te quedes ahí de pie, cogerás frío.  
  
-Es que... no quiero molestarte, mañana tienes que trabajar y no quiero que te desveles por mí.  
  
-Tranquilo o importa ven, acuéstate un rato conmigo, hasta que te entre el sueño – comentó haciéndose a un lado en la cama para que se acostara a su lado.  
  
-"Si me acuesto a tú lado me será imposible dormirme" – pensó nervioso ante tal invitación.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó en cuanto lo tubo junto a él y le abrazó por la espalda – puedes contármelo.  
  
-Es que es una tontería... – habló nerviosamente al sentir los fuertes brazos desnudos de Trowa sobre su cintura y el calor de este que le envolvía.  
  
-Cuéntamelo, por favor – le pidió – quiero ayudarte – le dijo dándole la vuelta para quedarse uno al frente del otro.  
  
-Es que yo... – no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara – cuando estoy en mi habitación... me siento... no sé... yo quiero... – intentó hablar avergonzado y con la mirada agachada.  
  
-¿Te sientes solo?, es eso. Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo a mi no me molesta al contrario me harías muy feliz compartir contigo mi habitación – le habló suavemente mientras le alzaba el rostro para mirarle sus preciosos ojos violetas – te quiero, lo sabes, y si puedo evitarte la soledad dándote mi cariño lo haré encantado – le dijo besando suavemente los labios.  
  
-Gracias – se abrazó a Trowa apoyando su cabeza en su pecho sin poder contener las lágrimas – te debo tanto, abrázame, abrázame fuerte, no me dejes Trowa te necesito, no quiero sentir este dolor en el pecho, hazme olvidar todo con tus besos – le rogó apretándose más a su cuerpo – hazme tuyo – le pidió avergonzado por su petición.  
  
-Estas seguro Duo, no quiero presionarte, no estás bien aún, me encantaría hacerte mío es lo que más deseo en el mundo pero no quiero que lo hagas por compasión o por agradecimiento, quiero que lo desees realmente – le dijo sonriendo limpiándole las lágrimas rebeldes que escapaban de sus ojos.  
  
-Hazme el amor Trowa, hazme olvidar – le rogó besándolo con deseo.  
  
No hizo falta decir nada más, Trowa atrapo posesivamente a Duo entre sus brazos le besaba con pasión acariciando su espalda sobre la camisa larga que llevaba puesta. Duo mientras le besaba acariciaba el fuerte pecho de Trowa, apretándose contra él, sintiendo su calor que apaciguaba el frío intenso de su alma. Los besos se hicieron más intensos igual que sus caricias, la sensación de sentirse se hizo más apremiante, con delicadeza Trowa fue deshaciéndose del camisón molesto de Duo para ir dejando al descubierto la piel suave y blanca de Duo, llenándola de besos y caricias, comenzó con un recorrido de besos desde sus labios bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho donde se deleitó con sus pezones rosados, primero uno y luego el otro, sus manos acariciaban su vientre plano hasta las caderas donde se dedicaron a quitarle la última prenda de vestir, para dejarlo completamente desnudo. Duo gemía y se retorcía sobre la cama por el placer que sentía, después de torturar satisfactoriamente sus pezones fue bajando para juguetear con su ombligo durante varios minutos, una saciado su apetito continuo su carrera hasta el centro del placer de Duo, se entretuvo acariciando con sus manos y su lengua sin llegar a tocarlo directamente, la respiración de Duo se aceleró y sus jadeo inundaban la habitación, hasta que un fuerte gemido lo elevó al máximo nivel de excitación, Trowa se había introducido su miembro erecto y los manipulaba con gran maestría, Duo se aferró a los cabellos de Trowa para intentar contener sus sensación al notar como su cuerpo explotaría por la acumulación de excitación.  
  
-Aaaahhhhhhh!!!! Trowaaaaa, mmmmmmm, siiiiiiiiiiiiii – gemía Duo.  
  
Trowa seguía lamiendo y succionando con lujuria, quería proporcionarle el máximo placer posible, mientras succionaba cada vez más rápido y profundo deslizó una de sus manos para estimular sus testículos e ir intercalando las atenciones de su miembro ya adolorido por el placer y su bolsa testicular, Duo respiraba con dificultad mientras acariciaba la nuca de  
  
Trowa y su espalda. El cuerpo de Duo estaba sumamente caliente y se tensó al sentir como algo se internaba en su cuerpo, al notar esto Trowa se detuvo con la intención de abandonar su idea pero Duo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que continuase, con algo de temor Trowa prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras seguía atendiendo el miembro erecto de Duo continuó preparando su entrada con sumo cuidado y cariño, primero un dedo, al notar que la resistencia era menos introdujo un segundo, Duo gemía sin parar, estaba muy cerca de llegar a su límite y se hizo saber entre gemidos.  
  
-Aaaaahhhh ¡!!!!! Trowa aaaaahhhhh no aguanto más oooooohhhh me voy a correrrrrrrrrr!!!!  
  
Sin apartarse de Duo, Trowa siguió lamiendo el miembro de Duo hasta que sintió como se tensaba, su miembro se hinchó dentro de su boca durante unos segundos haciendo que Trowa succionara más profundamente y que sus dedos entraran más en él hasta que sintió como descargaba toda su pasión dentro de su boca. Sin sentir ningún tipo de repulsión, Trowa bebió de Duo hasta la última gota, limpiando con su lengua los posibles restos de su orgasmo.  
  
Duo cayó rendido sobre la cama, intentando regularizar su respiración y sus latidos, con cuidado de no aplastar con su peso Trowa subió por el cuerpo de Duo hasta su boca, la cual devoró con ansia mientras le acariciaba para relajarlo tras su clímax. Al estar Trowa sobre él pudo notar como Trowa estaba realmente excitado, no se había preocupado por satisfacer su propia necesidad, se había dedicado enteramente a él, con cuidado se dio la vuelta para quedar él sobre Trowa, le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.  
  
-Ha sido fantástico y muy gentil conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Te gustó? – preguntó curioso.  
  
-Me encantó – le dijo atrapando sus labios en un beso ardiente mientras se rozaba con el cuerpo excitado de Trowa – déjame compensarte – le pidió.  
  
-No es necesario, si no estás preparado – le sugirió.  
  
-Lo estoy – de dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿lo estarás tú? – le preguntó con picardía mientras le besaba el cuello sentándose sobre sus caderas.  
  
Para Trowa la vista era de lo más sugestiva, ahí sentado sobre sus caderas y sobre su miembro sensible con la mínima caricia estaba Duo que con un movimiento sensual atrapó su trenza para empezar a deshacerla, cayendo una cascada de finas hebras castañas sobre su espalda y pecho. Trowa no podía apartar su vista de su amante, lo recorría con la vista de arriba abajo, sin poder contenerse más Trowa levanto sus manos para acaricias a Duo mientras este le sonreía con dulzura. Con sensualidad Duo se acercó al rostro de Trowa para besarlo y acariciarle, sus besos húmedos le recorrieron por toda el cuerpo hasta llegar a la única prenda que el de ojos verdes llevaba en esos momentos sin poder disimular la excitación que contenía debajo de esta, con decisión Duo deslizó sus manos para retirar la prenda por las fuertes piernas del herrero, una vez retirada se detuvo a observarlo.  
  
-Eres sumamente atractivo, podrías tener a cualquiera – le comentó sin comprender el interés del herrero en él mismo.  
  
-Solo quiero tenerte a ti – le respondió atrayéndolo a su cuerpo – solo te deseo a ti – le dijo mientras le besaba.  
  
-Ámame Trowa – le rogó – hasta que pierda el sentido.  
  
-Lo haré, no te quepa la menor duda – le aseguró.  
  
Duo volvió a tomar el control de la situación volviendo a sentarse sobre ahora las caderas desnudas de Trowa frotándose para provocar más a su amante y a la vez hacer resucitar a su miembro que había quedado flácido tras haber llegado a su clímax. Con manos traviesas recorrió el cuerpo bien formado de Trowa, saboreando su sabor entre dulce y salado, mientras era acariciado por las manos diestras de su amante localizando sus más erógenas para estimularlas elevando la excitación de ambos.  
  
El deseo iba creciendo y la necesidad de amarse más, sin poder contenerse más cogió el miembro erecto de Trowa y lo guió hacia su entrada, lentamente se fue deslizando hacia abajo insertándose el mismo. Había podido introducirse la cabeza del miembro de Trowa y parte del miembro cuando Duo se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, sentía un fuerte dolor punzante que le impedía continuar, al verlo Trowa quiso retirarse de su interior, lo último que quería era hacerle daño y sabía que se lo estaba haciendo.  
  
-Duo no, para, te estoy haciendo daño – le dijo preocupado.  
  
-Aaahhh!, no te preocupes, solo necesito... acostumbrarme... quiero seguir, por favor – suplicó.  
  
Estuvieron un rato inmóviles esperando que Duo se acostumbrara a la invasión, acariciándose y besándose para que olvidara el dolor, una vez que la sensación se le hizo menos dolorosa, Duo prosiguió el descenso de sus caderas hasta tenerlo completamente en su interior provocando que tanto él como Trowa gimieran de placer. Los movimientos no se hicieron esperar, Duo se deslizaba por el tronco de Trowa con la ayuda de las manos de su amante que lo sujetaban por la cadera, guiando los movimientos y la sincronía de las envestidas. Primero se movieron lentamente hasta que Duo se adaptara completamente y no sintiera dolor, después los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y profundos, Trowa salía prácticamente del interior de Duo para luego adentrarse en él profundamente sacándole gemido de auténtico placer. Trowa se aferraba a las caderas de Duo como intentando que no se le escapara, jadeaban intensamente, Duo se apoyaba en el fuerte pecho de Trowa, el clímax se acercaba y ambos lo notaban, con desespero Trowa se sentó sobre la cama para poder besar con pasión los labios sensuales de Duo y mientras lo besaba con una de su manos que sujetaba la cadera de Duo se aferró a la erección de Duo masajeándola ante el inminente orgasmo.  
  
-Aaaaaaahhhhh, sssssiiiiiiiiiiiii Duooooooooo – gimió jadeante ante la explosión dentro de Duo.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, Trowaaaaaaaaa, me voyyyyyyyyy – gritó también Duo derramándose entre sus vientres por segunda vez.  
  
Se mantuvieron abrazados en la misma posición durante unos segundos hasta que sus cuerpos no los sostuvieron cayendo sobre la cama para recuperar el aliento, el frío de la noche les hizo erizar la piel, haciendo que Trowa se incorporara un momento para recoger las sábanas que se habían caído de la cama por el movimiento para cubrirse ambos con ellas y así poder descansar. No hicieron falta palabras, la satisfacción de sus rostros era plena, así que se abrazaron y descansaron por el resto de la noche quedando dormidos al instante.  
  
Continuará...  
  
chipita@eresmas.com 


	5. Cap V

Yo te protegeré  
  
Cap.5  
  
Las noches pasaban una tras otra en el Castillo Yuy, a Heero se le mantenía bajo una exhaustiva preparación, nada más anochecer Zech era el encargado de entrenar duramente hasta la hora de la comida, trabajaban las diferentes técnicas de combate y todo lo referente al arte de la guerra, ganando agilidad, destreza y una increíble fuerza física, después del almuerzo la siguiente en la orden del día era Hilde, ella era la responsable en enseñarle a utilizar sus poderes innatos como conjuros y los poderes de la magia negra durante tres horas, las últimas horas de la noche las dedicaba Heero a conocer con la ayuda de Quatre todo lo referente a la maldición y como superarla.  
  
Los primeros seis meses, fueron realmente intensivos, hasta que obtuvo los conocimientos necesarios y un nivel de preparación más que aceptable, los siguientes meses al aprendizaje intensivo, fueron más suaves, las horas de entrenamiento físico fueron reducidas, ya que pronto Heero superó a su sensei, compaginándolo con las clases de Hilde y de Quatre, quedándole mucho más tiempo libre.  
  
Durante estos meses, todos los miembros de Oz fueron expulsados del Castillo Yuy siendo confinados al Castillo de Oz bajo una estrecha vigilancia, se creó un grupo de búsqueda con hombres de confianza de Quatre- sama, para la búsqueda del mortal que ayudaría a romper la maldición, pero hasta ahora no había resultado.  
  
-No puede ser – gritó preocupado Quatre, caminando de un lado al otro del salón principal, donde se habían reunido Zech, Hilde, Heero, Relena y él – llevamos seis meses y ni rastro del mortal que menciona la maldición.  
  
-Es tan necesario implicar a un humano – comentó Heero sin importancia.  
  
-En El Libro no da ningún tipo de detalle para reconocer al Elegido – comentó Zech – solo sabemos que pertenece al territorio de Gundam y que en el momento adecuado se mostrará como tal.  
  
-Si pero hay un párrafo en El Libro que muestra que él Elegido lleva la marca del Clan Yuy – habló Hilde - pero no sabemos nada de la marca, si se ve a simple vista, si solo la puede ver Heero o ni siquiera sabemos donde la lleva el Elegido.  
  
-Sí, ya lo sabemos – comentó Quatre – en estos meses hemos estado vigilando a las posibles candidatas que sigan el perfil que buscamos y ninguna de ellas lleva ninguna marca del Clan.  
  
-¿Quizás, la marca se muestre solamente a Heero-sama, que solo reaccione con él? – preguntó sin mucho interés Relena - ¿No representa que es su alma gemela?.  
  
-Puede que tengas razón – comentó Zech – hasta ahora nosotros no hemos dado con esa persona.  
  
-¿Y como se supone que debe ser tú alma gemela? – preguntó sin ganas Heero – creo que todo esto es una tontería, pero bueno.  
  
-¿Cómo definirías a tu alma gemela? ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera o lo que esperas de ella? – preguntó Quatre a Heero.  
  
-No sé, no me interesa mucho, perdí el interés hace tiempo – respondió Heero.  
  
-Imagínatelo – le histó Quatre.  
  
-No sé..., debe ser una persona que muestre cariño, y cuando sea el momento hasta dulce, de carácter fuerte pero agradable y sociable, que me entienda y me quiera tal como soy, alegre y que no se intimide por lo que soy, que no me tenga miedo y sobretodo que me ame.  
  
-Vaya, así que después de todo eres un loco romántico – bromeó Zech.  
  
-Es solo una idea, una persona así no existe, soy consciente de eso y no aspiro a más – dijo con tristeza Heero.  
  
-Pues no creo que vayas muy mal encaminado – habló Quatre.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó desconcertado Heero  
  
-¿No conocistes a una persona así? No puedes decir que una persona así no existe, ¿no crees?.  
  
-Si te refieres a Duo, olvídalo, él me traicionó, no lo recuerdas, puede que en un principio creyese que Duo era alguien importante para mí, pero eso pasó, además si insinúas que él puede ser El Elegido te equivocas, he visto su cuerpo y él no tiene ninguna marca del Clan – dijo molesto.  
  
-Solo digo que es una posibilidad encontrar a alguien como Duo – comentó Quatre.  
  
-Ya estoy harto de todo esto – dijo furioso Heero – estoy empezando a hartarme, me largo, cuando tengáis algo concluyente me avisáis – dijo saliendo del salón seguido de Relena.  
  
-No te entiendo Quatre – le dijo Zech – primero separas a Heero de ese muchacho y ahora insinúas que puede ser él El Elegido, si Heero llega a saber lo que hicimos para separarlo del trenzado lo pasaremos mal.  
  
-No te preocupes Zech, solo barajo posibilidades, tenemos que seguir todas las hipótesis, es muy extraño que no hallamos dado con esa persona.  
  
-Pero el perfil del Elegido siempre a sido el de una mujer – comentó Hilde – al menos eso es lo que pensamos.  
  
-Si pero debemos saber que tenemos que buscar el alma gemela de Heero, tenemos que tener en cuenta los gustos de él, su personalidad y sus inclinaciones, en El Libro de la profecía siempre se mencionó al heredero Yuy y a su alma gemela, pero nunca como serían – dijo Quatre.  
  
-Ahora que sabemos quien es el heredero Yuy podemos imaginar como puede ser El Elegido – habló Zech – pero de una cosa estoy seguro, Heero se decanta más por los hombres que por las mujeres, puestos a elegir, asegurarían que su otra mitad sería un hombre.  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa, el tiempo se nos acaba ya que queda menos de 15 meses para el año del Dragón – aseguró Hilde – creo que lo más conveniente será buscar a jóvenes de entre 23 a 25 años y que reúnan los requisitos y traerlos al Castillo y que sea Heero quien elija, supongo que si se encuentran podrán reconocerse o al menos Heero lo hará, es la única posibilidad.  
  
-Pero eso levantaría muchas sospechas, tanto para los habitantes de Gundam como para Oz – dijo Quatre.  
  
-Puede que si, pero no hay otra opción, no tenemos muchas otras opciones, porque la verdad, dudo que Heero quiera recorrerse los poblados de aquí a Gundam, para encontrarse con los posibles candidatos – aseguró Hilde.  
  
-Hilde tiene razón Quatre, estamos presionando mucho a Heero, si seguimos así desistirá antes de haber comenzado todo, si reunimos a varios jóvenes a la vez en el Castillo, se lo pondremos más fácil, de todas maneras no creo que le guste mucho la idea.  
  
-Está bien, lo haremos, pero deberemos seleccionar a los candidatos y candidatas con el mayor porcentaje de éxito y en grupos no muy numerosos, y en cuanto Heero vaya rechazando a los jóvenes se les devolverá de inmediato a sus hogares, sin daño alguno y no sin antes borrarles la memoria para que no recuerden que han estado aquí.  
  
-Bien así lo haremos Quatre, mandaré que empiecen la búsqueda de los candidatos lo antes posible – comentó Zech – en cuanto tenga la primera lista te lo haré saber.  
  
-De acuerdo, ah una cosa Zech, para buscar el perfil de los candidatos recurre al perfil de Duo, tengo un presentimiento, creo que El Elegido se asemeja bastante a ese trenzado – le sugirió Quatre.  
  
-¿Quieres que traiga a Duo? – preguntó Zech.  
  
-No, de momento no creo que sea necesario, pero habrá que tenerlo en cuenta si fallan todas las búsquedas – mencionó Quatre – por ahora deberemos esperar hasta que estén confeccionadas esas listas, yo hablaré con Heero.  
  
-Bien así se hará – dijeron Hilde y Zech.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
-Maldita sea – maldijo Heero – estoy empezando a hartarme de todo esto.  
  
-Tranquilo Heero – intentó tranquilizar Relena – sé que puede resultar tedioso y agobiante pero debes de tener paciencia.  
  
-Me parece increíble Relena, hace unos meses intentastes saturarme con sangre para quitarme del medio y ahora me das aliento y ánimos para seguir – comentó sorprendido.  
  
-Te dije que los sentía, no era conciente de lo que hacía, me llenaron la cabeza con ideas absurdas, pero creo que hasta ahora te he demostrado que soy de confianza, siempre has podido contar conmigo, somos amigos.  
  
-Lo sé, aunque me parece extraño, estoy algo tenso y cansado, creo que iré a descansar un rato, Relena, por favor di que no me molesten – le pidió.  
  
-Tengo una idea mejor – le dijo sonriendo haciendo que se detuvieran en el pasillo del Castillo que llevaba a los aposentos de Heero – mejor salgamos de caza, eso aliviará tus tensiones y te relajará, la última vez lo disfrutastes – le aseguró sonriendo.  
  
-Lo sé Relena, pero hoy no estoy de humor para juegos, ya saldremos otro día.  
  
-Venga Heero, será divertido, esta vez elegirás tú a la víctima, solo diviértete, yo me encargaré del resto, como siempre – le rogó la joven.  
  
-No Relena esta noche no, no sé porque pero la conversación con Quatre me ha puesto furioso, a veces no sé que piensa mi primo, mira que decir que Duo podría ser... arggghhhh, no lo soporto – dijo frustrado – por más que intento sacarlo de mi mente ellos se empeñan en recordármelo.  
  
-Esta bien, hoy no saldremos, pero prométeme que saldremos la semana que viene, ya sabes que nuestras salidas don secretas, jeje y sobre tu tensión y frustración, déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo, jeje – le dijo Relena con malicia.  
  
-Me das miedo Relena, me voy a mi habitación, ya nos veremos – se despidió Heero.  
  
Al llegar a su habitación Heero ordenó que le preparasen un baño para poderse relajar mientras ocupaba el tiempo ojeando el dichoso libro sobre la maldición de los vampiros.  
  
No tardaron ni diez minutos cuando el baño ya estaba listo, una vez que estuvo solo se dispuso a desnudarse, sus nuevas habitaciones eran muy parecidas a la que tuvo el primer día, un poco más grande pero con la diferencia que en la pared de la izquierda, en vez de haber dos puertas (la del baño y la del ropero) habían tres, siendo la tercera una puerta que conectaba a una segunda habitación, más pequeña que la principal, que se le adjudicaba al posible amante del señor del Castillo.  
  
Heero con lentitud se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y tras coger varias toallas pequeñas, se dirigió hacia la piscina de agua caliente para relajarse y olvidar momentariamente sus problemas. Una vez en su interior se recostó sobre los escalones sumergiéndose hasta los hombros apoyando la cabeza sobre el borde de la piscina utilizando una de las toallas como almohada para recostarse, sin miedo a ahogarse al quedarse dormido y la otra para taparse con ella la cara para evitar la luz del lugar. El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo tenso comenzó a hacer su efecto, relajándose por momentos, no había transcurrido más de quince minutos cuando una turbación en el agua y el contacto de varias manos sobre su cuerpo lo sorprendieron, recostándose de inmediato para descubrir el intruso o intrusos que se habían colado en su baño.  
  
Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al descubrir a dos jovencitas avergonzadas y temblorosas junto a él, estaban desnudas igual que él y por su comportamiento parecían que era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación. A simple vista eras hermosas, jóvenes y delicadas y sobretodo eran humanas, al descubrir esto supo él porque del nerviosismo de las muchachas.  
  
-¿Quiénes sois vosotras y que hacéis en mi baño? – preguntó sin mostrarse sorprendido.  
  
-Nosotras... somos... – intentó hablar una de las jóvenes, era morena de larga cabellera, ojos marrones y piel clara.  
  
-Nos manda Relena-sama – habló la otra chica un poco más tranquila que su compañera, era castaña de ojos azules y su piel era un poco más oscura.  
  
-¿Relena-sama? – preguntó.  
  
-Sí, nos ordenó que le atendiéramos en su baño – comentó la morena aún temblorosa – debemos agradarle y hacerle sentir bien y relajado – comentó sonrojada.  
  
-¿Relena, os pidió que me atendierais? ¿habéis hecho esto alguna vez? – preguntó curioso.  
  
-No mi señor – habló ahora la de ojos azules – hace poco que estamos en el Castillo, nuestros padres trabajan para Ud. Yuy-sama.  
  
-¿Qué sabéis hacer? – preguntó con malicia, el buen humor le había regresado gracias a las ocurrencias de Relena, siempre conseguía animarlo cuando se sentía sobrecargado - ¿Qué os pidió que hicierais Relena?.  
  
-Nosotras... – dijo la morena ruborizada – nos ordenó que hiciéramos lo que nos pidiera, estamos para servirle Yuy-sama.  
  
-Jajaja, eso me alegra saberlo, pero me temo que sois demasiado frágiles para que yo sé vuestro primer hombre o mejor dicho vuestro primer vampiro, jeje – intentó bromear.  
  
-¿No somos de vuestro agrado Yuy-sama? – preguntó angustiada por el rechazo de su señor.  
  
-No es eso preciosa, dijo besando dulcemente sus labios, sois hermosas pero en el estado en que me encuentro no sería muy amable con vosotras, mejor me abstengo para otro momento, por ahora me conformo con un buen masaje y buena compañía – les comunicó.  
  
-Como lo desee Yuy-sama – dijo la de ojos azules acercándose al vampiro para situarse a su espalda para poder masajear los fuertes hombros.  
  
-Bien eso está muy bien – comentó Heero al sentir las manos ágiles de la muchacha sobre su espalda agarrotada – tú encanto, acércate, no me temas – le comentó a la morena sentándola sobre sus piernas para sujetarla de la cintura para que ella pudiese masajear su torso y brazos mientras él acariciaba su larga melena y su espalda suave y delicada.  
  
-¿Así está bien? – preguntó la morena al ver como el vampiro cerraba los ojos con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.  
  
-Mmmmm – tuvo de respuesta.  
  
Los masajes duraron cerca de una hora y a Heero la sensación de ser acariciado por esas manos suaves y la cercanía de esos cuerpos sumados a la imagen distorsionada de la morena sobre sus piernas con su larga cabellera sobre su pecho y espalda, le estaban excitando más de lo que deseaba. Sin poderlo evitar los recuerdos de Duo le vinieron a la mente, se imaginó que la joven morena era él, que estaba acariciando su piel, oliendo su aroma, ansiando sus besos, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su imaginación y sin darse cuenta ya estaba erecto haciendo que su deseo y lujuria fuera incrementando conforme pasaban los segundos.  
  
Si seguía así, esa situación se le escaparía de las manos, últimamente su lujuria se volvía bastante violenta y costaba controlarse, su naturaleza vampírica lo había transformado en un amante apasionado rozando el sadismo, era sexo simplemente sexo, sin implicaciones sentimentales con nadie y la mejor forma era comportándose como un amante violento aunque siempre procuraba ser complaciente con su amante de turno.  
  
Elegía siempre a amantes fuertes, que pudieran soportar una noche de sexo salvaje y apasionado, pero con esas chicas dudaba que pudieran soportarlo, una sesión de lujuria con él, por eso tenía que salir de ese baño antes que cometiera una locura. Con un rápido movimiento levantó a la morena de su regazo separándola de él y levantándose con la intención de salir de la piscina, las muchachas lo miraron sorprendidas por la reacción al verlo salir excitado cubriéndose con una de loas toallas.  
  
-Yuy-sama, ¿ocurre algo? ¿hicimos algo que no le gustó? – preguntó la morena desconcertada.  
  
-No es por vosotras, pero es mejor que os marchéis, no debéis estar aquí, ahora recoger vuestras cosas y dejarme solo, quiero descansar – habló intentando disimular su deseo y las de desahogarse.  
  
-Pero... – quiso hablar la castaña pero fue interrumpida por Heero.  
  
-¡He dicho que largo! – gritó perdiendo la paciencia antes de salir hacia su dormitorio.  
  
Una vez en su habitación comenzó a dar vueltas por ella, esta intranquilo y el dolor en ciertas partes de su anatomía que aún seguía en activo por no haber podido aliviarse, no le dejaba pensar con tranquilidad, se sentía excitado y hambriento, parecía un león enjaulado, durante todos esos meses se había propuesto olvidarse de cierto trenzado insolente y por ahora lo había conseguido, solo en momentos como ese su imagen y recuerdos venía a él nítidamente, cada vez que le ocurría era peor, deseaba que nunca se lo tuviera que volver a encontrar porque no sería capaz de controlarse, no sabía como reaccionaría, podía matarlo por su traición o hacerle suyo de una vez por todas como su cuerpo le reclamaba cuando se excitaba como ahora. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llamaron a su puerta insistentemente, al principio la ignoró, no estaba de humar para aguantar a nadie y para colmo su cuerpo aún reclamaba su alivio para su desgracia, pero ante la insistencia del llamado no le quedó más remedio que abrir, para matar al desgraciado que le molestaba en ese momento.  
  
-Maldito estúpido – gruñó abriendo la puerta de su habitación violentamente - ¡Qué! Como no sea importante te voy a arrancar la cabeza – amenazó sin mirar ni siquiera a la persona que estaba allí de pie.  
  
-Heero, Heero – se oyó la voz burlona de Relena – debes calmarte, las pobre chicas que te mandé han venido llorando a mi habitación, porque las has rechazado, eres un mal anfitrión, te las envié con la mejor intención, además ellas deseaban complacerte, no tuve que convencerlas demasiado para que aceptasen, jeje, están locas por ti, ¿cuál es el problema?  
  
-Relena, no estoy de humor, déjame – le contestó de mala manera intentando cerrar la puerta para encerrarse en su habitación.  
  
-Espera Heero – dijo evitando que le cerrase la puerta – estás muy tenso, siento que no haya sido de tu agrado las chicas que te mandé, lo hice con la mejor intención, somos amigos y solo me preocupo por ti, déjame compensarte, te he traído algo que seguro que te gusta – comentó separándose un poco del quicio de la puerta para que Heero viera a la persona que estaba detrás de ella cubierta por una gran capa marrón oscura con capucha, a la que no se le podía ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no estoy de humor hoy, solo quiero descansar – le dijo a Relena sin prestar demasiada atención a esa persona.  
  
-Heero, somos amigos y sé que necesitas... como decirlo – le dijo con burla al ver la pequeña toalla abultada – necesitas alivio, je, solo deja que entre, lo miras y si no te interesa le dices que se vaya, hazme caso, hasta ahora nunca te he fallado, se que te gustará, es un poco tímido pero hará todo lo que le pidas, es mi regalo como compensación por lo de antes.  
  
-Estás loca Relena, pero gracias – le dijo seriamente – pero no sé si...  
  
-Pruébalo, hace tiempo que buscaba a alguien como él – dijo señalando a encapuchado, te lo tenía reservado para una ocasión especial, pero te la doy ahora, no te defraudará, además estoy convencida que ya estás curioso por saber como es – comentó sonriendo al ver cierto interés en los ojos de Heero.  
  
-Esta bien, pero si no me gusta te lo mandaré como a las otras – dijo sin inmutarse haciéndose a un lado para que pasase el encapuchado.  
  
-Te gustará – afirmó Relena haciendo una señal para que entrase el joven pare luego girarse y marcharse de allí – que disfrutes, mañana me cuentas, jeje, ah! Por cierto, a pesar de su aspecto es fuerte, no te preocupes por si pierdes el control, jeje ya sabes, antes del amanecer mandaré a alguien para que limpie tu habitación, no te preocupes por ello, déjame eso a mí – le comentó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad mientras se alejaba de allí.  
  
Una vez los dos solos en la habitación Heero se dirigió a la la mesa donde habían sus reservas de sangre y se sirvió una copa, se sentía un poco más tranquilo, si Relena le aseguraba que le iba a gustar su regalo estaba convencido que así sería, no sabe como pero Relena tenía un sexto sentía para complacerle y saber lo que le gustaba, con pasos lentos se dirigió al sillón que estaba cerca de la mesa de licores y se dedicó a observar al joven encapuchado.  
  
Desde que el joven entró a los aposentos del Yuy se quedó en el mismo lugar a la espera de alguna orden de su amo, lo sentía nervioso y un poco asustado.  
  
-Acércate – le ordenó Heero – descúbrete el rostro.  
  
-Sí Yuy-sama – se oyó una voz suave pero firme, el joven se acercó a él a unos pasos de distancia y lentamente se retiró la capucha descubriendo una cabellera rubia con reflejos castaños y unos intensos ojos verdes, su cabello parecía estar sujeto por una coleta tras su nuca que se ocultaba bajo la capa.  
  
Heero parecía sorprendido pero procuró que no se le notase demasiado, la verdad que ese joven era hermoso, al menos lo que había visto por ahora, parecía ser delgado de piel clara con algunas pecas por su rostro, facciones finas casi femeninas, de largas pestañas doradas y labios finos pero suficientemente carnosos para ser apetecibles. El joven estaba de frente manteniendo su rostro agachado para ocultar el sonrojo que mostraban sus mejillas, al verlo así le gustó más, era sumiso pero había algo en él de denotaba fuerza, estuvo tentado a preguntarle su nombre pero no lo hizo, no debía implicarse con sus amantes de ocasión, aunque le atrayese tanto como ese. Mientras le observaba atentamente bebiendo de su copa le ordenó que se descubriera del todo, al hacerlo algo dentro de él explotó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, si su rostro le provocó un deseo inexplicable con solo verlo al verlo sin la capa fue demasiado, incluso pudo ver cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en ese joven al verlo tan sorprendido mientras le observaba.  
  
Al retirarse la capa Heero pudo contemplar el cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado del joven debido a que debajo de ella no llevaba nada más que su propia piel, estaba desnudo y como había supuesto su cuerpo era delgado con los músculos definidos pero no demasiado, su piel era clara como la de su rostro y completamente lampiño, el único bello que le veía era el de la zona púvica de un tono un poco más oscura que el color de su cabellera, cosa que también le sorprendió, como había previsto su cabello estaba recogido por detrás de su nuca, pero no por una coleta sino por una larga trenza que descansaba sobre su pecho hasta la altura de su estómago, sin poder evitarlo comparó el cuerpo que tenía delante de él con el de cierta persona que intentaba por todos los medios olvidar, eran muy parecidos pero a la vez muy diferentes, sus cuerpos se asemejaban aunque con algunas diferencias, este joven era más pálido y de una estatura un poco superior, el color de sus ojos y pelo eran más claros pero por lo demás eran iguales, Relena había dado en el clavo, como siempre, pero por primera vez no supo si agradecérselo o recriminarle el hecho, él buscaba la manera de olvidarla y ahora se encontraba una copia de su dilema delante de él y para colmo para complacerle en todo lo que quisiera. Se odiaba por sentirse como se sentía en esos momentos, lo deseaba tanto que no le importaba que fuera "eso" una copia de lo amó o de lo que aún amaba.  
  
Después de varios minutos que estuvo divagando y observándole dejó la copa de cualquier manera sobre la mesa sin importarle que se cayera y se derramase, se levantó del sillón y poco a poco se acercó al joven que lo miraba con algo de miedo pero con decisión. Una vez junto a él no pudo contenerse en acariciar la cara del joven, sorprendiéndole a chico por la caricia suave y tierna que recibió que instintivamente cerró los ojos para desfrutar de ella, no esperaba eso de parte de un vampiro, sabía que eran violentos y lujuriosos, aún sabiendo como eran tuvo que aceptar entregarse a ese vampiro que no conocía, si quería salvar a quienes amaba debía hacerlo, así se lo hizo saber aquella vampira que apareció en su casa hace varias semanas atrás.  
  
Heero seguía acariciando su rostro con la yema de sus dedos disfrutando la sensación de la piel suave en sus dedos, poco a poco fue descendiendo de sus mejillas hasta la barbilla y de allí hacia su cuello rodeándolo con su fuerte mano.  
  
-Tu piel es igual de suave que la suya... – pensó en voz alta, aún se sentía un poco perturbado por el encuentro con ese joven – ¡pero no eres él! – gritó al darse cuenta de la realidad apretando el cuello del joven queriendo estrangularlo.  
  
-Cof, cof, suéltame – intentó liberarse el joven con sus manos pero la fuerza del vampiro era superior a la suya – me... cof, me estás ahogando... cof, cof.  
  
Heero al ver que lo iba a matar aflojó su agarre pero sin soltarlo y sin darle tiempo a que se recuperase se abalanzó sobre él atrapando sus labios con voracidad, sin perder tiempo lo arrinconó entre uno de los sillones y le besó con ansias, quería apagar el calor que sentía, deseaba sentirse como aquella vez que beso a Duo y el en un breve tiempo le respondió, no le importaba que fuera con esa copia suya, lo deseaba y si tenía que desahogarse con ese joven lo haría pero no tendría compasión, sabía que no era Duo por lo tanto no debía preocuparse por como reaccionaba, por controlarse, quería apagar esa lujuria y lo haría.  
  
Siguió besándole con lujuria, su lengua recorría toda su cavidad bucal en un duelo de lenguas imparable mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de ese trenzado medio rubio sin pudor y fuerza, consiguiendo que varias marcas de arañazos quedasen esparcidas por su cuerpo humano frágil. Después de apagar su sed momentáneamente en los labios de ese trenzado descendió a su cuello llenándolo de besos húmedos y pequeños mordiscos sin llegar a perforar su piel, podía sentir el bombeo de la sangre en el cuello del joven tentándolo para que sus colmillos le perforasen pero por ahora se controló. El joven jadeaba, sus estimulaciones no le pasan desapercibidas, llegando a arquear su espalda para sentir más contacto contra el cuerpo caliente del vampiro, sobretodo cuando sintió como el vampiro comenzó a estimular su miembro que estaba ya completamente duro y sensible, para el joven la situación sin poder creérselo le parecía excitante, una mezcla de pasión-miedo, placer-dolor, jamás pensó que se sentiría así al entregarse a un vampiro. Heero siguió descendiendo por el cuello hasta posarse en una de sus telillas donde estuvo acariciándola con su lengua atrapando el pezón son sus dientes y colmillos, sin darse cuenta le hizo un pequeño corte que sangró, al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre del joven entre sus labios se excitó aun más, lamiendo con ansias para limpiar su herida, el joven al sentir el pequeño dolor en su pezón lanzó un gemido sin poder decidirse si fue de dolor o de placer, después del leve dolor pudo sentir la lengua juguetona sobre su pezón adolorido colmándolo como un bálsamo curador viendo que a los pocos segundos su herida dejó de sangrar, se había encendido más al ver las caricias lascivas de su amante vampiro, se sentía ardiendo y no podía estarse por más tiempo quieto, con lentitud, mientras el vampiro se dedicó a torturarle el otro pezón mientras que su la mano acariciaba su miembro y sus testículos, bajos sus manos hasta la toalla que aún seguía aferrada a la fuerte cintura del vampiro y con un acertado tirón de ella dejó expuesto la increíble anatomía del más poderoso de los vampiros del Castillo Yuy y sin peder más tiempo atrapó la hombría de Heero y comenzó a acariciarla, pasó sus manos por toda su longitud varias veces sintiéndolo vibrar entre su mano, en especial se dedicó a prodigar caricias en la zona más sensible de su miembro, pasaba sus dedos impregnados en la sustancia que expulsaba Heero para lubricar el glande y juguetear con el orificio de su pene para torturarlo como venganza por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir el vampiro, los dos estaban muy calientes deseando sentir más, sin mucho miramiento Heero levantó al trenzado del sillón incómodo para esa ocasión para llevarlo a la cama para tomarlo con más comodidad, al notar como era sujetado como si no pesara nada el joven se aferró a la cintura de su amante con sus piernas y brazos mientras Heero lo abrazaba con la intención de no dejarlo escapar mientras inició de nuevo un lucha dentro de sus bocas. Una vez junto a la cama lo apartó de su cuerpo y lo lanzó sobre ella sin mucho cuidado cayendo de manera brusca y con un gemido de dolor al doblarse una muñeca al caerse sin haber sido avisado.  
  
-Eres un salvaje – exclamó dolorido el joven frotándose la muñeca mientras miraba acusadoramente al vampiro.  
  
-Te sorprende – le dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras exhibía su poderosa erección – no esperarás dulzura de mi parte – se burló mientras se acercaba al trenzado colocándose encima de él a cuatro patas pero sin llegar a tocarle.  
  
-No, no soy estúpido pero solo te pido... – intentó hablar pero Heero se lo impidió atrapándole los labios en un beso ardiente.  
  
-No estas en posición de pedir – dijo jadeando por la excitación – ahora estate calladito solo quiero oír de ti tus gemidos – dijo medio molesto volviendo a besarlo.  
  
Las manos de Heero le recorrieron todo el cuerpo con lascivia urgente y deseosa hasta que su necesidad se apodero de su control, con un movimiento casi felino ascendió por el cuerpo del joven hasta sentarse en el pecho de este y con una mirada cargada de burla y lujuria le acercó su miembro a escasos centímetros de su cara.  
  
-Abre la boca – le exigió.  
  
-¿¡Que!? – preguntó sorprendido por la orden.  
  
-Que abras la boca – le ordenó sujetando fuertemente la trenza para obligarle – a no ser que quieras que te penetre sin ningún tipo de lubricación – se rió.  
  
-Maldito argrrrg... – no pudo continuar porque al abrir la boca para protestar Heero aprovecho para enterrar su virilidad en la boca del trenzado.  
  
-Ahora sé bueno y haz tu trabajo y cuidado con dañarme sino tendré que ser malo contigo – le amenazó, iniciando el vaivén de su cadera en la cavidad bucal – mmmm eso es, siiiii, ves como te gusta, mmmmm no entiendo la manía que tenéis los humanos por negar vuestros instintos y deseos más íntimos... mmmmm, siiiii aaaaaaahhhhhhh – gemía mientras enterraba más su miembro en la garganta del joven sin importarle si le ahogaba o no.  
  
-Mmmmm – intentaba protestar el joven ante las nauseas por la invasión del miembro del vampiro, con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió frenar un poco las envestidas con ayuda de sus manos que frenaba la cadera de Heero, al meno lo suficiente para acostumbrar su garganta a esa intromisión violenta.  
  
Heero gemía cada vez más sonoramente, su respiración se hizo agitada y su pulso se hacía latente bombeándole el cerebro cegándole por el placer que sentía, sin importarle nada más sujetó la cabeza de su amante para introducirse casi por completo en él, no duraría mucho más así que aceleró sus movimientos con la intención de desahogar la tensión sexual. Sin poder aguantarse más y tras oírse un fuerte gemido gutural Heero eyaculó abundantemente en la boca del trenzado permaneciendo unos segundos más dentro de él, luego se retiró cayendo sobre la cama para recuperarse. El joven lo miró entre extrañado y sorprendido, jamás pensó que acabaría así, al ver como el vampiro se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados se levantó con la intención de recoger su capa y marcharse a pesar de la excitación que sentía en esos momentos pero antes de salir de la cama una mano le sujetó de la muñeca tirándolo hacia la cama cayendo junto al cuerpo del vampiro que le miraba burlonamente.  
  
-A donde crees que vas – le dijo molesto – no te he dado permiso para que abandones la cama.  
  
-Yo pensaba que ya... – intentó excusarse nerviosamente y completamente sonrojado.  
  
-Je crees que con lo ocurrido tengo suficiente – dijo orgulloso – no me compares con cualquier amante que hayas tenido nunca.  
  
-No yo...  
  
-Te dije que no quería oírte – le dijo atrapando su cuerpo con el suyo y comenzando una nueva tanda de besos y caricias.  
  
Como si minutos antes Heero no hubiera llegado al orgasmo, el vampiro excitó y se excito nuevamente y con mayor intensidad, había podido quitarse la tensión que sentía por los recientes recuerdos y pensamientos, ya se sentía libre de culpa para poder disfrutar plenamente de una sesión de sexo. En varios minutos los dos jadeaban intensamente recorriéndose mutuamente y estimulando las zonas más sensibles de sus cuerpos hasta niveles insospechados, sin aguantar más Heero giro al muchacho boca abajo separando sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas y sin poder contenerse más entro en él de una sola envestida provocando en el joven un fuerte grito de dolor por tal salvaje intromisión. Heero sin importarle demasiado comenzó a moverse aunque si lentamente para darle algo de tiempo para que se acostumbrara, cuando sintió que sus penetraciones eran más fluidas empezó a moverse más rápido y profundo mientras gemía. Un leve olor a sangre le estimuló sensiblemente, lo más seguro es que la penetración violenta a la que le había sometido le había hecho sangrar y eso le estaba excitando doblemente, el olor a sexo junto con el sudor de sus cuerpos y la sangre hacían una mezcla embriagante para el vampiro. A pesar del dolor inicial que sintió, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, oleadas de placer le recorrían todo el cuerpo, podía sentir el aliento caliente del vampiro sobre su nuca y como con una de las manos que tenía libre le masturbaba al mismo ritmo que sus penetraciones, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja movida por el fuerte viento de otoño. Para facilitarle la tarea de estimular su miembro, el joven trenzado levanto su cuerpo hasta quedar en cuatro patas, logrando que los movimientos de su amante fueran más profundas y exigentes, los niveles de placer acumulados en su cuerpo pronto superarían su límite, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las sábanas para contener el placer. Heero estaba al límite de nuevo y con las últimas penetraciones profundas arrastró el cuerpo del rubio hacia atrás quedando apoyado en su cuerpo estando de rodillas en la cama, su mano seguía es llevando el compás de sus envestidas cada vez más rápido sobre la entrepierna del rubio trenzado, éste para poderse sujetar para no perder el equilibrio levantó su brazo izquierdo sujetándose al hombro izquierdo del vampiro que quedaba detrás de él y con la mano derecha se sujetaba a la cadera del su amante para tener el mayor contacto con él a la vez que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho, sin darse cuenta, Heero con las últimas movimientos antes de llegar al clímax se acercó al cuello expuesto ante él y sin poder contenerse, juntó cuando él y el trenzado llegaron al orgasmo enterró sus colmillos en la suave piel que se ofrecía como el mejor de los manjares, haciendo que ambos alcanzasen un nivel de excitación y placer extra, cayendo sin apenas fuerzas sobre la cama. Heero bebía del joven saboreando el dulce sabor de su sangre llevándolo casi al tercer orgasmo de la noche. Al darse cuenta que el joven comenzaba a debilitarse más de prudencial se retiro de él.  
  
-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Heero al ver al joven que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
-Yo... estoy cansado... necesito dormir un poco... yo – intentó hablar pero cayó inconsciente.  
  
Heero se quedó observándole por un rato, se sentía extraño, observaba el cuerpo inmóvil del joven de larga trenza que ahora lucía casi deshecha cubriendo la cama con finas hebras rubias y castañas, por un momento le pareció observar a Duo y sin poder contenerse lo atrajo hacia él abrazándole para llevarlo al centro de la gran cama para cubrirse ambos con las sábanas de seda para descansar un rato.  
  
El resto de la noche transcurrió de la misma manera hasta el amanecer, sexo, sudor y sangre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el poblado Gundam los días transcurrían ajenos a los acontecimientos que se vivían en el Castillo Yuy, sin ningún sobresalto o incidente en el pueblo y en sus alrededores a excepción de las extrañas desapariciones de ciertos jóvenes durante los últimos dos meses. Se desconocía el motivo ni las causas de las ausencias de los chicos que desaparecían durante varios días y al cabo de ese tiempo regresaba de la misma manera misteriosa como habían desaparecido y lo más extraño de todo era que cuando se les preguntaba dónde habían estado no lograban recordar nada de la última semana vivida, sus mentes estaban en blanco, a excepción de ese pequeño detalle no presentaban ningún daño o herida. Los rumores de los responsables de dichas desapariciones apuntaban a los miembros de Clan Yuy pero por ahora no habían pruebas ni daños a quien reclamar de ello.  
  
Todo ese tiempo pasó con relativa tranquilidad pero en varias ocasiones, durante esos meses atrás, la paz del poblado se vio alterada por el descubrimiento de varios asesinatos relacionados con los ataques de vampiros a las afueras de Gundam. En todos los cuerpos que se encontraron presentaban signos de violencia y sus cuerpos estaban desangrados, hasta ahora se habían encontrados a cinco jóvenes; tres muchachas y dos chicos, habitantes del pueblo de Gundam y sus alrededores. Todas esas muertes fueron investigadas por las autoridades del pueblo, en un principio se acusó al Clan Yuy, haciéndoles responsables de los asesinatos pero pronto de desmintió, gracias a la ayuda prestada por Quatre-sama y sus hombres, se descubrió que los ataques provenían de los vampiros desterrados a las tierras de Oz.  
  
La mayoría de los habitantes de Gundam dieron por buenas las investigaciones conjuntas de las autoridades del pueblo y del Clan Yuy, pero no todos pensaban así, habían rumores que se extendieron rápidamente por los pueblos cercanos que decían que el Clan Yuy era el auténtico responsable de esas muertes, que era todo un plan estratégico para engatusar a los habitantes de los pueblos del territorio de Gundam para hacerles creer que eran sus aliados hasta que llegara el momento del ataque definitivo como ocurrió años atrás.  
  
Para aminorar tensiones, el Clan Yuy se ofreció voluntario para ayudarles con la vigilancia nocturna así evitarían posibles ataques de otros vampiros ajenos al Clan, gracias a esa vigilancia extra los asesinatos cesaron y los habitantes pudieron respirar tranquilos.  
  
Para Duo y Trowa la vida continuaba, la relación con Trowa iba bastante bien, se sentía muy a gusto, sabía que el joven de ojos verdes le amaba y él empezaba a quererle de verdad. Desde aquella noche habían iniciado una relación de pareja, consentida y aceptada por todo el pueblo, todos opinaba que hacían una bonita pareja.  
  
Todo parecía tranquilo es noche, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían observar con claridad las estrellas, a pesar del fría del otoño, la noche te invitaba a salir para observar las maravillas de una noche estrellada como aquella, esa noche parecía como una noche como otra cualquiera. Después de cenar Duo convenció a Trowa parea dar un paseo, esa noche tenía la necesidad de salir, había algo en el ambiente que le llamaba a abandonar su hogar para adentrarse en los parajes cercanos de su casa. Tras algunas protestas por parte de Trowa al final accedió al ruego de su trenzado y ataviados con gruesas capas para contrarrestar el frío salieron a dar ese paseo que tanto deseaba Duo. Pasearon durante varios minutos decidiendo detenerse cerca del mirador, del cual había una hermosa vista, al principio no se dieron cuenta pero Duo se percató de las extrañas luces que se reflejaban en el firmamento, era como si desde ese mirador pudieran contemplar la aurora boreal, algo impensable por la latitud a la que se encontraban pero el juego de sobres de luces junto a las luces que desprendían las estrellas hacían un espectáculo asombroso. Allí de quedaron durante bastante tiempo abrazados disfrutando de la vista. De pronto algo dentro de Duo se agitó, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una sensación de angustia lo embargó, Trowa se percató de ello, abrazándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras intentaba calmarlo.  
  
-Duo ¿qué te ocurre? ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Me duele... – dijo con dificultad tocándose el pecho – algo no va bien, me cuesta respirar, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
-Regresemos a casa, llamaré al médico para que te revise.  
  
-No... no es necesario solo... arggghh – gritó cayendo al suelo sujetándose el pecho.  
  
-¡Duo! – gritó asustado como caía al suelo - ¿qué te ocurre? Dime algo.  
  
-No puedo respirar... esas luces... las estrella me dicen ... – hablaba con uno tono delirante hasta que cayó desmayado.  
  
-Pero que demonios – maldijo levantando a Duo del suelo para llevarlo en brazos hacia casa.  
  
Estaba terriblemente preocupado por el trenzado, antes de llegar a su destino recordó lo que parecía el delirio de Duo, "...esas luces... las estrellas me dicen..." de manera instintiva alzó la vista hacia el firmamento y lo que vio lo dejó estático. Las sobras azules y verde que segundos antes estaban contemplando los dos habían cambiado de color, ahora el cielo parecía mucho más oscuro y tétrico, los colores suaves y relajantes a la vista habían cambiando a un rojo intenso rodeado por nubes negras que se concentraban rápidamente sobre las tierras de Gundam, miles de rayos comenzaron a formarse anunciando una tormenta inminente, pero lo más extraño de todo era el silencio sepulcral que se respiraba en esos momentos, era como si todos los sonidos del bosque hubieran desaparecido. Trowa se apresuró a llevar a Duo a la casa antes de que comenzara a llover. Duo seguía desmayado pero su cara parecía más angustiosa por momentos, parecía que soñaba y parecía no se nada bueno. Una vez llegó a la casa lo acostó con delicadeza en la cama que compartían. Duo estaba ardiendo y sudando a mares, todos los intentos por despertarlo fueron e vano.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ni ver ni oír nada, esta desorientado y no comprendía como había llegado hasta allí, sin saber hacia donde dirigirse comenzó a caminar hacia ninguna dirección en concreto, solo se limitó a caminar buscando una salida a aquella oscuridad. No sentía ni frío ni calor, ni siquiera sentía el suelo que pisaba, de pronto algo le llamó la atención, el suelo que hasta ahora no sentía comenzó a notarlo duro bajo sus pies, aún no conseguía ver nada pero la sensación de sus pies era la única que le ligaba a ese extraño lugar, con temor comenzó a llamar a Trowa, cada vez gritaba más fuerte y la sensación de miedo se estaba apoderando de él conforme pasaban los minutos. De igual manera que sintió en contacto de sus pies a ese suelo que no podía ver le llegó otra sensación distinta junto a un sido de goteo y chapoteo, estaba caminado sobre un suelo mojado pero seguía sin ver nada, los minutos siguieron pasado dándole la sensación que transcurrían horas. Seguía oyendo el goteo de agua y el ruido de sus pasos sobre esa agua, con curiosidad se detuvo y llevó sus manos a la superficie del suelo y lo que sintió le dio un escalofrío, eso que pisaba no era agua precisamente, era más densa y estaba tibia, con miedo de limpió las manos en sus pantalones para intentar hacer desaparecen la sensación de angustia que sintió al tocarla. Los pasos lentos que convirtieron en pasos más rápidos y estos en pocos minutos se convirtieron en zancadas hasta que sin saber porque comenzó a correr, se sentía observado, corría y corría llamando a Trowa pero no había respuestas, solo se oía el sonido de sus pasos sus gritos llamando a Trowa hasta que un susurró a sus espaldas le hizo girarse, pero ahí no había nada, se susurró débil fue tomando intensidad, hasta que pudo oír claramente que se trataban de unas risas maniáticas que le llamaba diciéndole que no podía huir no tenía escapatoria, eso le asustó más haciendo que comenzase a correr de nuevo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo más, debida salir de donde estuviera, la sensación de ser observado no desaparecía, de pronto sintió como varias manos intentaba sujetarlo auque no las podía ver, eran como si lo tocasen o acariciasen pero sin llegarle a detener. Estaba muy asustado y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, era tal la desesperación que tropezó con algo cayendo al suelo, ensuciándose con aquel líquido licuoso, al caer se golpeo en la cabeza cerrando los ojos debido al dolor que sintió en su frente pero el contacto de algo o alguien en su espalda le hizo girarse abriendo los ojos, aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo.  
  
El espacio en el cual estaba y en donde no podía ver nada había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en medio de una sala gran sala redonda de paredes de piedra pulida, rodeada de grandes ventanales que ahora estaba cubiertas por gruesas cortinas, estaba poco iluminada haciendo que la estancia fuera más terrorífica por la escasa luz de las velas de los altos candelabros de pie, pero si lo suficiente como para ver lo que había en ese lugar. Miro con lo que había tropezado y vio con horror que se trataba de una joven que parecía muerta, el suelo estaba cubierto de ese líquido que reconoció como sangre, al levantar un poco la vista del cuerpo de la muchacha vio con miedo que varios cuerpos más estaba tirados de la misma manera, eran chicos y chicas de su misma edad y todos ellos llevaban la misma túnica blanca casi transparente que se les pegaba al cuerpo al estar mojadas en sangre, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que entre esos cuerpo también habían otros cuerpo pero parecían de vampiros ya que de sus bocas podía ver sus colmillos blancos, también estaban muertos. El sonido de risas y murmullo le hizo alzar más la vista viendo una veintena de personas observándole con burla, alguno de ellos sujetaban entre sus brazos a alguno jóvenes como los que yacían en el suelo pero vivos aunque el rostro de terror que reflejaban en sus caras demostraban que no tardarían en estar en la misma situación que sus compañeros de túnicas. Instintivamente Duo retrocedió aún sentado de culo queriendo alejarse de esa visión terrorífica, su cuerpo se resentía del esfuerzo que había hecho al correr por tanto tiempo, tenía la garganta seca y ningún sonido lograba salir de ella. No podía creer lo que veía, aquello parecía el comedor macabro de un Clan de vampiros esperando que llegase su postre, Duo temblaba de miedo pero más al ver como varios de esos vampiros se acercaba a él. En un intento de huida se giró para levantarse pero antes que pudiera ponerse en pie fue detenido por dos de aquellos vampiros, girándolo de golpe tirándolo boca arriba, sentándose uno de ellos encima de la cadera de Duo para evitar que huyera.  
  
-No... no, otra vez no... – lloraba asustado al ver como se reían de él.  
  
-Jajaja, el niñito está asustado – de burló el vampiro que estaba sentado sobre sus caderas sujetándole las muñecas para impedirle que se moviera. Su apariencia era de temer, poseía unos cabellos bastante cortos, rojo fuego igual que sus ojos, su piel era blanca, no podía apreciar su estatura debido a que estaba sobre él pero su corpulencia era notable a simple vista, de brazos y manos grandes y vestido con una camisa blanca bastante ajustada y unos pantalones negros y botas negras – tú te lo has buscado, eres una amenaza para nosotros y no te dejaremos marchar.  
  
-No... por favor – suplicaba – yo no he hecho nada, snif, no soy una amenaza para nadie, por favor dejarme ir.  
  
-Jajaja – se rió el vampiro que estaba a su lado. Era bastante alto y delgado pero desprendía una fuerza poderosa, tenía el cabello negro como la noche recogida en una coleta baja que contrastaba con la piel pálida, sus ojos eran rojos de facciones duras y de sus labios linos y rojos asomaban sus colmillos con rastros de sangre que habría bebido hacia poco tiempo, su vestimenta era completamente negra compuesta de una camisa de hilo bastante holgada y desabrochaba que permitía ver su pecho fuerte y unos pantalones de la misma tela enfundados en unas botas altas negras también – eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabes lo importante y peligroso que puedes llegar a ser, jajaja – se burló.  
  
-Dejarme yo no he hecho nada – gritó forcejeando - ¿dónde estoy? Soltarme.  
  
-Tú no vas a ir a ningún sitio y si por cualquier cosa llegases a salir de aquí vivo que lo dudo, te una cosa en cuenta, te buscaremos y tarde o temprano daremos contigo no lo dudes – le hablo con sadismo el pelirrojo mientras le sujetó por el cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra le rompía la camisa que llevaba.  
  
-Eso – continuó el moreno que se acercó a ellos – removeremos cielo y tierra y hasta que no demos contigo mataremos a todos los que aprecias hasta que te entregues, tus vecinos, tus amigos, tu noviecito – recalcó son sadismo a la última persona mencionada.  
  
-¡Noooo suéltame, nooo, no me toques, Trowaaaaaa!.  
  
-Tranquilo esto va a durar mucho – le contestó el moreno con burla que observaba como su amigo le abría la camisa.  
  
-Jajaja, tienes razón – le dijo al moreno. Los demás vampiros les observaban murmurando y riendo por el alboroto que ocasionaba el trenzado.  
  
-Soltadme – les gritó empujando al pelirrojo que se encontraba distraído hablando con el moreno saliendo corriendo.  
  
-Maldito bastardo – maldijo el pelirrojo al ver como se le escapó el muchacho, pero gracias a su velocidad vampírica no dio ni tres pasos Duo cuando sintió que algo se incrustaba en su hombro derecho causándole tanto dolor que volvió a caer al suelo – no te será tan fácil escapar de mí – le dijo levantando a Duo por la trenza manteniéndolo de espaldas a él – cuando acabe contigo desearás no haber nacido – le amenazó lamiendo la herida de su hombro que se la ocasionó dándole un zarpazo con sus uñas en forma de garra.  
  
-No por favor – suplicaba llorando y con la vista nublada por el llanto y el dolor.  
  
El vampiro pelirrojo fue a morderle pero una voz que apareció en la sala se lo impidió.  
  
-¡Alto! – se oyó una voz varonil y potente, que salió entre los demás vampiros– de él me encargo yo, él es mío.  
  
Duo intentó ver de quien era esa voz pero el fuerte agarre al que era sometido se lo impedía, oyó a su espalda como unos pasos se acercaban a ellos. Su miedo se incrementó, le dolía el hombro y su vista estaba borrosa por el cansancio y el dolor que sentía, hasta sus piernas se negaban a sostenerle en pie por mucho rato más cayendo de rodillas ganándose un fuerte tirón de la trenza al estar sujetado por el vampiro. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, se estaba mareando, de pronto los murmullos de los que estaban más alejados le llegaron con claridad pero lo que más le confundió fue reconocer solo a las voces de las víctimas que como él estaban en las manos de esos vampiros. En su mente le llegaban los pensamientos de estos que le decían "no te rindas" "eres nuestra única salvación" "el heredero Yuy, él tiene el poder para acabar con esto" "sé fuerte, lucha por él, por ti y por nosotros". No sabía que significaba esos pensamientos pero lo única que conseguían era que se sintiera más confundido de lo que estaba, su fuerza se le agotaba y no aguantaría mucho más antes de desmayarse. Una sombras se le puso delante, no era ninguno de los vampiros que había visto hasta ahora, este era más poderoso que todos los demás, desprendía furia, odio y mucho resentimiento, levantó la mirada para mirarlo pero su vista borrosa no le permitió verlo bien, era alto y con un cuerpo bien formado y definido que resaltaba a la perfección con esa ropa negra ceñida y botas altas negras, esa persona se acercó más a él arrodillándose para quedar a su altura sujetándole el rostro para que lo mirase. Duo lo observó por unos instantes, no supo quien era pero le resultaba familiar, el vampiro le tenía sujeto por la cara con fuerza pero sin llegar hacerle daño, no como hizo el vampiro pelirrojo, ambos se observaron. Duo se esforzó a fijar su vista en el rostro del vampiro que le miraba pero no funcionó muy bien, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, solo sintió un estremecimiento al ver como los ojos del vampiro lo miraban fijamente, ese rostro era muy atractivo y familiar pero no sabía quien era con exactitud, no aguantaba más iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro, la pérdida se sangre le estaba afectando notando como resbalaba su sangre por su espalda.  
  
-Tu traición te contará caro – dijo el vampiro que lo sujetaba del rostro.  
  
-Yo... no – intentó hablar que las palabras se negaba a salir de su boca y su debilidad le hizo caer hacia delante apoyándose en sus manos, a cuatro patas.  
  
-Morirás Duo – le amenazó agarrándole del pelo para encararlo mostrándole los colmillos de forma amenazante antes de morderle.  
  
-¿Tú... tú eres? – dijo al ver ese rostro más de cerca encontrándose con una mirada de un azul especial y de quien creyó reconocer su identidad - ¿e... eres tú? – titubeó con miedo y sorpresa pero al ver que ese vampiro pretendía morderle para arrancarle la vida le gritó para que se detuviera - ¡Noooooo!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Simultáneamente mientras Duo y Trowa observaban el extraño fenómeno.  
  
En el Castillo Yuy todo el mundo se percató del extraño suceso que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, casi todos salieron al gran patio para observar el curioso fenómeno que se mostraba en el cielo oscuro, una extraña sensación los embargó a todos los presentes, alguien estaba utilizando la magia negra y eso no auguraba nada bueno.  
  
-¿Lo has sentido? – preguntó Quatre a un extrañado Heero que había salido junto con ellos para averiguar la extraña sensación de peligro que había sentido de golpe.  
  
-Sí – contestó Heero – siento que algo no anda bien, me siento muy extraño.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido y no se te ve muy bien – se preocupó Quatre al ver como la respiración de su primo se agitaba y en su rostro se acumulaban gotas de sudor.  
  
-Yo... no me siento bien yo... – no pudo continuar hablando ya que calló al suelo sujetándose la cabeza debido a la fuerte punzada de dolor que sintió.  
  
-¡¡Heero!! – gritaron Quatre y Relena asustados que estaban junto a él.  
  
-Mierda, esto no me gusta – aseguró Quatre sujetando a Heero para que no cayera del todo al suelo – Zech ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación. Hay que averiguar que está pasando y quien es el responsable de esto. Relena avisa que preparen sus aposentos y que traigan agua fría y paños limpies. Esto es muy extraño, los vampiros n o enfermamos y Heero está ardiendo en fiebre, rápido.  
  
-Sí, Quatre-sama ahora mismo aviso que preparen su habitación – dijo saliendo corriendo hacia dentro del Castillo.  
  
-Alguien esta manipulando la mente de Heero con magia negra- comentó Zech al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuy.  
  
-Eso me temo Zech – corroboró Quatre – si eso es así debemos tenerlo vigilado las 24 horas del día, no sabemos que pretenden pero estoy convencido que la maldición tiene algo que ver.  
  
-Ordenaré que lo tengan vigilado todo el día – dijo Zech – ahora lo primordial es llevar a Heero a su cuarto y bajarle esa fiebre.  
  
Entre los dos llevaron a Heero cogido por cada brazo apoyado en sus hombros, una vez en su cuarto lo tumbaron en la cama y le aplicaron compresas frías para bajarle la fiebre pero hasta ahora no había dado resultado.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Se encontró en un pasillo oscuro, no sabía como había llegado hasta allí, al observar el lugar vio como a lo lejos una pequeña luz se vislumbraba entre tanta oscuridad, al ser el único punto de referencia se dirigió caminando hacia allí, estuvo caminando durante varios minutos que parecieron horas pero al llegar a allí esa pequeña luz se intensificó hasta llegarle a deslumbrar. Paso un rato hasta que se acostumbró a aquella claridad, se sentía extraño, sabía que eso no era real pero esa extraña visión o sueño le iba a revelar información valiosa y de gran interés. Cuando su visión se aclaró pudo reconocer que se encontraba en una casa que no había visto nunca, era sencilla pero bastante acogedora, ese pensamiento le hizo recordar la casa donde vivió con Duo años atrás. Todo estaba ordenado y parecía que no había nadie pero unas voces se oyeron de pronto, llevado por la curiosidad se dispuso a averiguar de donde provenían y llegó hasta un cuarto que parecía ser un dormitorio, no sabía si entrar o no, unos ruidos extraños salían de detrás de esa puerta, al principio creyó que eran gritos pero al concentrarse descubrió que se trataban de gemidos, cosa que provocó que se sonrojara, alguien detrás de esa puerta estaba haciendo el amor, los sonidos se lo confirmaban y concentrándose más en sus sentido pudo apreciar el olor característico de los cuerpos desprendían al realizar tal acto. Dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de allí ya que no le interesaba ser un voyer en ese momento pero un sonido de esa habitación le detuvo en seco, había reconocido la voz de uno de ellos y no se le pudo creer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevado por la curiosidad, ira o celos abrió de golpe la puerta encontrando dentro de un dormitorio donde dos cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaba en una danza amorosa, parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia porque seguían como si nada.  
  
Eran dos jóvenes, uno de ellos estaba tumbado sobre la amplia cama jadeando y acariciando el cuerpo de su amante mientras este cabalgaba encima de él llevando el ritmo de sus envestidas. Por la forma en que se encontraban las sábanas y los cuerpos sudorosos de los dos jóvenes le hizo pensar que llevaban bastante tiempo en esa misma situación. Mientras hacían el amor se acariciaban, se besaban y se decían palabras de amor mutuamente.  
  
Heero seguía allí quieto sin saber que hacer, si irse o quedarse más tiempo viendo esos cuerpos moverse sin importarles su presencia, seguía con la mano en la maneta de la puerta como único punto de apoyo si la soltaba lo más segura es que sus piernas no le sostuvieran. Estaba sorprendido, ero esa sorpresa se fue transformando rápidamente en dolor y luego en rabia, no entendía como o porque había llegado hasta allí, no deseaba seguir viendo esa escena por más tiempo pero su cuerpo no respondía, se vio obligado a ser un espectador involuntario de un show de sexo en vivo.  
  
Los dos jóvenes seguían con lo suyo, el que esta tumbado en la cama acercó el cuerpo de su amante para atrapar sus labios en un beso ardiente y húmedo a la vez que le sujetaba de las caderas para hacer que las penetraciones fueran más intensas y profundas.  
  
-Mmmmmm si, sigue asiiiii, ahhhhhhh más rápido, másssssss aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh te amoooo siiiiii – jadeaba el joven que estaba tumbado sobre la cama.  
  
-Síiiiiiii.... mmmmmmmmmmmm maaaaaasssssssssssssss más rápido si dame más te deseo, lléname siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ahora siiiiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – le gritó a su amante.  
  
-No aguanto más aaaaaaaaaahhhhh me corrooooooo ahhhhhh te amo ahhhhh siiiiiii.  
  
-Siiiiii yo también me corrroooooo siiii ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron ala vez al llegar al orgasmo los dos a la vez cayendo abrazados en la cama mientras recuperaban el aliento.  
  
Heero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo se sentía morir, le dolía el corazón más de lo que nunca creyó que podría pensar.  
  
La pareja reposó durante unos minutos hasta que de nuevo comenzaron los juegos amorosos, de prodigaron besos y caricias llenas de amor y ternura pero conforme pasaban los segundos se convertían en beso lujuriosos y sedientos de placer. De golpe de detuvieron y se giraron hacía donde se encontraba Heero mirando sin poder evitarlo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, mira mi amor – le comentó a su coi uke – tenemos visitas, jeje.  
  
-Es verdad – dijo a su amante con malicia – hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – comentó antes de besar a su pareja con deseo.  
  
-¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo? – le pregunto el amante seme – si quieres lo podemos repetir para ti y mira como hay estoy generoso te permito que juegues un rato con nosotros.  
  
-Aarrrghhhh , no cariño, eso no me parece bien – dijo con un puchero – no me gusta que otros me toque, y menos él, no soporto tenerlo cerca, si quiere mirar que mire pero nada más.  
  
-No seas así hombre, es nuestro invitado de honor, jeje, debemos ser buenos anfitriones, ¿qué me dices, quieres? – le preguntó sentando a su uke entre sus piernas haciendo que apoyase su espalda en su pecho a la vez que con su mano acariciaba el miembro de su amante ya despierto, para exhibirlo en total ofrecimiento.  
  
-Maldito desgraciado – gruñó furioso Heero al ver la burla de esos dos, era tal el grado de ira que la maneta que sostenía en su mano se desintegró.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta lo que te ofrezco?, pensé que me lo agradecerías, sé que lo deseas.  
  
-Mmmmm – gimió ante las caricias de su amante, déjalo de todas maneras no me gusta la idea de que un asesino me toque, me da asco, solo te deseo a ti, te amo, siempre te he amado – le dijo a su amante dándose la vuelta para besarlo apasionadamente.  
  
-Ven – le dijo a su uke – si no quiere participar él se lo pierde pero eso sí, le daremos un espectáculo que nunca podrá olvidar.  
  
Para torturar más a Heero, la pareja se pudo en el borde más cercano a Heero de la cama, colocando a su uke de cuatro patas de tal manera que Heero pudiera tener una visión privilegiada de lo que en los próximos minutos iba a ocurrir.  
  
-Mi amor, quiero que te exhibas bien – le dijo a su uke – que Heero veo lo buen amante que eres.  
  
-Sí mi amor – le respondió mirando a Heero con burla y lujuria reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
-Esto me lo vais a pagar os lo jugo, nadie de ríe de mí y menos en la cara – les amenazó Heero.  
  
-Sí, si, lo que tu digas, ahora mira y calla – dijo sonriéndole el seme mientras se frotaba su miembro para prepararlo satisfacer a su joven amante.  
  
-Venga cariño, hazlo ya te deseo dentro de mí – le dijo con lujuria mientras le ofrecía su trasero pero mirando a Heero – mmmm métemela ya.  
  
-Sí ahora – dijo colocándose detrás de él penetrándole de una sola estocada.  
  
-Siiiiiii, ahhhhhh – gimieron los dos a la vez.  
  
Heero quería dejar de mirar pero no podía su cuero se resistía a obedecerle, intentó invocar sus poderes para despertar de esa pesadilla pero no pudo, los gemidos esos dos le atormentaban los oídos, veía como sus cuerpos se mecían una y otra vez, parecían dos perros en celo y les dio asco, su ira y frustración le embargó por completo, el acto que presenciaba pronto acabaría ya que esos dos desgraciados estaba llegando de nuevo a su clímax. Intentó de nuevo concentrarse, debía controlar sus emociones de esa manera sería la única forma de poder utilizar sus poderes, por un momento se olvidó de lo que estaba siendo forzado a ver, primero sintió que podía mover su mano, luego su cabeza, así como sus piernas, y pronto todo el resto de su cuerpo, lo sentía pesado y se movía con dificultad pero algo era algo. Levantó la mirada para volverlos a observar en ese preciso momento los amantes en cuestión llegaron al orgasmo.  
  
-Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!! Siiiiii Duoooooooooooo.  
  
-Ahhhhhhh Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gimieron los dos a la vez.  
  
Heero sin poder contenerlo más levantó su mano en dirección a donde se encontraban esos dos y les disparó con su poder dándole de lleno al joven trenzado por detrás y luego le llegó a su amante.  
  
-Malditosssssssssssss – gritó desesperado mientras disparaba su poder con tal intensidad que se hirió hasta su propia mano por la acumulación de energía utilizada.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo Heero ya pasó, a sido una pesadilla – intentó calmar Quatre a Heero que se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama, sudando y llorando de manera desconsolada.  
  
-Heero tranquilo, todo paso – se oyó la voz de Relena un tanto asustada al ver el poderoso Yuy en aquella situación.  
  
-Yo.. no puede ser, ha sido... – intentó hablar entrecortadamente, no sabía que había sido todo aquello, pero para él fue la cosa más horrible que pudo presenciar, estaba confundido pero el odio que sintió estando en ese extraño sueño no desaparecía.  
  
-Fue una pesadilla Heero, pero todo paso, tranquilízate, ¿qué has soñado que te a puesto así? – preguntó preocupado Quatre.  
  
-Maldiciónnnn – gritó furioso limpiándose cualquier rastro de lágrimas – no fue un sueño.  
  
-¿Cómo que no fue un sueño? – preguntó sorprendida Relena.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que fue un sueño o bueno una pesadilla – intentó hacer reaccionar a Heero que tenía la mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, algo que no le gustó demasiado.  
  
-No fue un sueño maldición – les grito – si hubiera sido un sueño o una pesadilla no estaría herido – dijo mostrándole la mano con la cual les había disparado a Duo y a Trowa.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible? – dijo asombrado al ver la mano ensangrentada, pero si te hemos estado vigilando en todo momento – le contó Quatre.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? - preguntó Heero.  
  
-Un día – respondió Relena mientras atendía la herida de su mano.  
  
-Esto no me gusta, los sueños no puedes afectarnos de esta manera y todo esto comenzó con esas extrañas luces de ayer por la noche, esto a ocurrido por medio de la magia negra, alguien te está manipulando y puede que a nosotros también – dijo Duo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió para que salieras herido? – preguntó Relena.  
  
-Eso da igual, lo único que me importa es que si mi herida es real eso significa que lo que vi también lo es.  
  
-Puede ser pero no estoy seguro, puede que...  
  
-No quiero saber nada más – le interrumpió a Quatre – Relena haz que preparen mis cosas, nos marchamos al Castillo Oz.  
  
-¿¡Queee!? – exclamaron sorprendidos tanto Relena como Quatre.  
  
-¿Qué significa que te vas al Castillo Oz? – pregunto sorprendido y enfadado Quatre.  
  
-Lo que oyes, ya no me interesa esa romper esa maldita maldición, me largo, no voy a perder ni un minuto más en buscar a ese Elegido, no quiero saber nada más de los mortales a no ser que sea para que se conviertan en mi cena – dijo poniéndose de pie para cambiarse de ropa.  
  
-Pero no puedes hacer eso, hay mucha gente que depende de ti – intentó hacer entraren razón – no puedes tirarlo por la borda todo por un estúpido sueño que no sabes si es verdad o no.  
  
-¡DE DA LO MISMO ME OYES, ESTOY HARTO, YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE LOS MORTALES. SI TANTO TE INTERESA ROMPER LA MALDICIÓN HAZLO TÚ O BUSCATE A OTRO, COMIGO NO CUENTES – le gritó vistiéndose y luego salió de la habitación pero antes de salir con un portazo le hablo a Relena – te espero en una hora, si no estás me voy sin ti.  
  
Sin perder más tiempo Relena salió de los aposentos de Heero y se dirigió a los suyos para preparar todo para el inesperado viaje, tras ordenar que preparasen su equipaje y el de Yuy-sama se presentó en la puerta principal del Castillo donde Heero le esperaba y sin esperar a nadie más se marcharon de allí rumbo al Castillo de Oz.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
-¡¡¡He-chan!!! – gritó Duo despertando de su pesadilla llorando – nooo no puede ser.  
  
-¡Duo! tranquilo todo pasó, estoy contigo – le habló Trowa sujetándole por los brazos.  
  
-Tro... Trowa – exclamó al reconocer a su pareja abrazándose a él fuertemente – fue horrible, soñé que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, no veía nada, corrí y te llamé pero no me respondías, de pronto estaba en un sitio extraño, había mucha sangre y cuerpos de chicos y chicas muertos en el suelo llenos de sangre también habían vampiros muertos pero había más vampiros mirándome y riéndose de mi, luego me atraparon unos vampiros, querían matarme por no se que... snif decían que yo era un peligro para ellos y... y snif, He-chan me atacó – lloraba desconsoladamente – no era él pero si lo era, fue todo muy confuso, He-chan... snif He-chan no puede...  
  
-Duo... – le llamó preocupado al ver que al abrazarlo oyó como se quejó el trenzado y al ver el porque vio con temor que su mano estaba manchada de sangre, Duo estaba herido – Duo... estás herido – le dijo temeroso mostrándole la mano manchada de sangre - ¿cómo es posible si...?  
  
-No puede ser – dijo con auténtico terror al ver la sangre y al sentir de nuevo el dolor en su hombro – no... no puede ser, era un sueño... es no pudo ocurrir – miró con miedo a Trowa.  
  
-Duo llevas un día inconsciente y delirando por la fiebre pero te aseguro que no te has movido de aquí, no comprendo como es que te has herido, yo... – habló intentando comprender la situación.  
  
-Entonces... el sueño fue real, se me acercaron dos vampiros y uno de ellos me... me atacó me dijo algunas cosas que no entendía muy bien, iba a matarme cuando...  
  
-No puede ser, aquí no ha entrado nadie más que yo y el médico que te atendió anoche – le interrumpió.  
  
-Entonces como explicas mi herida – dijo desesperado – compruébalo tú mismo Trowa, la herida tiene forma de desgarró por una zarpa – le pidió girándose para que Trowa pudiera ver la herida.  
  
-Tú herida... – miró incrédulo como era de la misma manera que Duo describió, pero como había sido posible si él estuvo todo el tiempo junto a él – tienes razón pero no me explico como...  
  
-Yo tampoco – se abrazó de nuevo llorando en su pecho – dijeron que me buscarían hasta que dieran conmigo, no que tengo que ver con ellos pero me quieren muerto, Trowa tengo miedo, quieren matar a todo el mundo para que me entregue, snif, me dijeron que te matarían, snif – lloraban.  
  
-Shhhhhh, tranquilo ahora estas a salvo y no te preocupes por mí, ahora descansa pero antes te curaré esa herida.  
  
-¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó preocupado Duo.  
  
-Primero te curaré, descansará y luego ya veremos.  
  
-Pero y si es cierto lo que me dijeron  
  
-Ya lo veremos después, ahora es muy tarde y ya ha anochecido. Cuando estés recuperado iremos a ver al alcalde él sabrá que hacer o con quien hablar de esto.  
  
-Esta bien como tú digas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
chipita@eresmas.com 


	6. Cap VI

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos. Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Yo te protegeré  
  
Cap. 6  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al Castillo Oz, a pesar de la gran distancia que le separaba de su Castillo, antes del amanecer ya se encontraron con Lord Odin y los suyos. La presencia de Heero Yuy sorprendió a más de uno excepto por el Jefe del Clan, Lord Odin, sus planes estaban marchando a la perfección, después de asignarles unas habitaciones para ellos, Lord Odin se retiró para hablar con Relena en su despacho.  
  
-Veo que por ahora te has sabido manejar muy bien con Yuy, Relena – le comentó Odin. -Si Lord Odin, como me sugirió instruí a Heero en los placeres carnales, no me ha sido muy difícil la verdad, con el paso del tiempo su naturaleza se ha vuelto más violenta y poco a poco va perdiendo la humanidad que adquirió al vivir con ese mortal. -Eso me alegra, al menos tenemos en nuestro poder la pieza principal para asegurarnos que la maldición no se rompa, ya que por extraño que resulte, El Elegido no ha parecido, cosa que me inquieta, ¿no has sabida nada de él? – preguntó. -No mi Lord, si siquiera Quatre-sama a conseguido encontrarlo, es como no existiera, han estado buscándolo por todas partes y ni rastro. -Bueno el saber que ni el Clan Yuy sabe quien es, nos da una leve ventaja, ahora lo principal es alejar a cualquier mortal que pudiera ser El Elegido de Heero, solo tendrá contacto con mortales, para alimentarse y divertirse pero siempre vigilado, confío en que te hagas cargo de ello, Relena. -Por supuesto mi Lord, será un placer, seguiré siendo su fiel confidente y amiga. -Bien, una cosa más, ¿has notado algún cambio extraño en él? -La verdad es que no, bueno a decir verdad, Heero se comporta algo extraño desde hace varias noches, la noche de las extrañas luces que vimos desde el Castillo Yuy, parecía la aurora boreal, pero eso es imposible, además esa misma noche Heero cayó enfermo, cuando se recupero despertó diferente, algo cambió en él, desde entonces parece más antisocial de lo normal, me hizo recoger sus pertenencias y venir directamente aquí, no se que le paso durante el tiempo que estuvo enfermo, hasta me ordenó dejar a su "esclavo". -Jeje, eso son buenas noticias, jaja, veo que mi conjuro funcionó, si todo sigue así pronto la amenaza de destrucción de la maldición será nula, jaja. -¿Conjuro? – preguntó sorprendida Relena. -Si, preciosa, esas luces que dices que vistes fue producto de mi conjuro de magia negra. -Ahora comprendo el extraño poder que sentí, pero no fui la única que los sintió – le aseguró. -Lo sé, pero eso da igual, lo importante es que funcionó y ahora el Yuy a perdido todo rastro de sentimiento hacia cualquier mortal, sobretodo por ese que le crió, jaja. Ahora mantenlo vigilado y entretenido, enséñale como nos divertimos aquí. -Sí mi Lord, con su permiso me retiro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
La noche siguiente al incidente, se sucedió tranquila, Duo pudo descansar tranquilamente, una vez curada su herida y bajo la atenta vigilancia de Trowa. A la mañana siguiente a pesar del aspecto cansado de Duo, pudo levantarse de la cama y hacer vida norma. Después de insistir varias veces Duo convenció a Trowa para ir hablar con el alcalde, por si habían sabido de algún extraño suceso o desaparición. Estuvieron hablando con él durante varias horas, explicándole lo que había visto Duo pero sin dar muchos detalles del asunto solo lo suficiente para darle a conocer, la importancia de iniciar una vigilancia sobre los posibles ataques de vampiros para evitar los secuestros y asesinatos que había visto Duo en su sueño. El alcalde pareció reacio a creerse lo que les contaban los muchachos ya que no querían revelar la fuente de tal información para corroborar los posibles hechos, también ocultaron darle información sobre su herida y como se la había hecho, por ahora con avisar de posibles ataques y de quien se trataban la era suficiente. A pesar de no estar muy convencidos de haber conseguido llamar la atención para que les creyera el alcalde de Gundam, decidieron regresar a su casa para que Duo pudiera descansar, ya que su aspecto no era de los mejores.  
  
Durante los siguientes días, no se tuvo conocimiento de nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de las extrañas pesadillas que sufría Duo por las noches. Las pesadillas siempre eran las mismas, en todas ellas, Duo veía los ataques de varios vampiros a gente de su pueblo y de los alrededores, incluso él, en todas las pesadillas que había sufrido hasta ahora habían varios vampiros pero entre ellos reconocía a aquellos dos vampiros que le atacaron la primera vez pero no solo esos dos vampiros le eran conocidos, entre ellos siempre aparecía ese joven y atractivo vampiro que le acusaba de traición, a veces era un mero espectador o aprobaba las torturas que vivía pero otras era él el partícipe. Tenía la sensación que le conocía que había sido parte importante de él, viviéndole a la mente siempre el nombre de Heero despertando de forma abrupta llamando a gritos a Heero, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, ese ser despiadado y exento de sentimientos no podía ser Heero, no su dulce y cariñoso He-chan. Por suerte las pesadillas no repercutían en Duo como en la primera vez, que salió herido pero a Trowa le preocupaba bastante el hecho de que la herida de Duo durante las horas de día parecía estar completamente curada pero al llegar la noche, ésta comenzaba a sangrar haciendo que la zona afectada estuviera sensible al menor roce o contacto por mínima que fuera. Durante el día la zona de la herida permanecía un poco rosada con una extraña sobra un poco más oscura que se asemejaba a una forma no muy definida pero al caer el sol esta se volvía rojiza y tirante hasta que la piel de su hombro se desgarraba haciéndola sangrar, a pesar del aspecto por extraño que pareciera Duo no sentía el dolor del desgarre de su piel aunque si cierto dolor, a pesar que Trowa trataba de limpiar la zona herida esta no dejaba nunca de sangrar cosa que le preocupaba, porque ya llevaba más de dos semanas en esa situación y para una persona normal ya habría muerto desangrada pero en Duo no parecía afectarle tal hecho pero aún así estaba preocupado.  
  
Al comienzo de la tercera semana los rumores tan temidos por Duo comenzaron a correr por el pueblo. Habían tenido noticias de varios ataques de vampiros en pueblos un poco más alejados de ellos, por ahora ya eran tres los casos de ataques, durante las noches estos seres nocturnos entraban en las casas de los aldeanos llevándose a jóvenes o niños sin importar el sexo y al cabo de varios días los encontraban muertos, desangrados y en algunos casos con muestras de violencia y abusos sexuales en sus cuerpos. A pesar de los rumores y de las advertencias de Duo a las autoridades, el pueblo de Gundam no redobló su vigilancia hasta el descubrimiento del primer ataque a uno de sus habitantes. Duo estaba aterrorizado, ni la continua protección de Trowa le hacía sentirse tranquilo, estaba convencido de que le estaban buscando y no se detendrían hasta que dieran con él como le había asegurado en su primer sueño. Los ataques se habían incrementado sin poder evitarlos cosa que atemorizó a Duo queriendo convencerse de que lo ocurrido no era por su culpa pero para su desgracia los hechos le confirmaron lo que él ya sabía. En el último ataque sufrido en el pueblo, Sayaka, la madre del bebé que secuestraron pudo escapar de sus agresores en el último momento sin poder proteger a su pequeño, tras recuperarse de shock. inicial pudo dar una descripción exacta de sus atacantes, que con horror Duo lo identificó como el vampiro de cabellos rojos como sus ojos y el moreno de larga cabellera, eran los vampiros que le atacaron en el primer sueño, también se supo que todos los ataque sufridos hasta ahora estaban dirigidos por el heredero Yuy. Al darse cuenta de ellos Duo no lo resistió más, debía hacer algo, la gente que conocía estaba muriendo por su culpa, estaba desesperado y no encontraba una solución lógica para todo ello, bueno realmente si había una, la única, debía entregarse para que aquellos ataques cesasen.  
  
Las autoridades llamaron a Trowa y a Duo para que les dieran toda la información de la disponían para hacerse cargo de la situación. Debido al estado de mutismo y depresión que se había encerrado Duo durante el pasado día, Trowa se vio en la obligación de ser él quien informase de todo lo que sabían. Hasta ahora todas las sospechas e indicios recaían en el Clan Yuy, pero habían cosas que no encajaban del todo, ¿por qué los atacarían si por otro lado los estaban ayudando a evitar los ataques?. Como ya ocurrió la última vez que hubieron ataques de este tipo, se preparó una comitiva para desplazarse al Castillo Yuy para buscar las repuestas a aquellos ataques y si se diera el caso a arrestar al culpable de estas, con o sin la ayuda de Quatre-sama.  
  
-Debemos apresurarnos a ir al Castillo antes que anochezca, después sería muy peligroso por no decir un suicidio – aseguró Mitsui, jefe de seguridad del pueblo. -Quedan cuatro horas para el ocaso, si salimos de inmediato, tus hombres llegaran al Castillo sin problemas – comentó Anzai, el alcalde del pueblo. -Tiene razón Lord Anzai, no hay mucha distancia entre el pueblo y el castillo, en media hora tendré listo a mis hombres con sus caballos más veloces listos. -Saben a que se exponen – interrumpió Trowa que les miraba fijamente – si las sospechas son ciertas y Heero Yuy está detrás de esto por muy bien entrenados estén sus hombres y muy veloces que sea sus caballos, no será una caso fácil, no olvide que los vampiros no son como las enemigas a los que ha visto obligado a enfrentarse. Lo sabe. -Sí lo sé, y no por ellos voy a acobardarme, mi trabajo consiste en proteger a los miembros del poblado y con esfuerzo y... – decía Mitsui muy convencido de sus palabras -Sí, sí... lo que Ud. siga – le interrumpió Trowa molesto – son palabras muy elocuentes para un desfile pero no olvide que tratamos con vampiros, Heero Yuy es muy poderoso, tanto él como sus hombres son asesinos natos y no son fáciles de... -¡Heero no es una asesino! – interrumpió de improvisto Duo enojado y triste – él... él no puede serlo, snif... snif, él es dulce y cariñoso... no me creo que esté detrás de estos asesinatos él... -Duo – le llamó Trowa sorprendido a Duo al ver como defendía al vampiro – tranquilízate mi amor, sé que todo esto es duro para ti – le dijo acercándose a él que lloraba asustado y confundido – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le vistes y no sabes lo que ha podido pasar con él... -Pero él no... no puedo creer que él... – lloraba asustado – todo esto es por mi culpa, si no hubiera huido desde el principio todo esto no estaría ocurriendo ahora, yo... debería... haber muerto entonces y todo esto no pasaría... yo... -No digas eso ni en broma – dijo Trowa molesto levantándole el rostro que lo tenía oculto en su pecho – no lo vuelvas a decir, esto no es culpa tuya. -Sabes que es verdad, ellos me buscan – le recriminó Duo – yo... no quiero más muertes. Si es a mí a quien buscan... me entregaré... -¡NI LO SUEÑES! – le gritó separándole de su pecho para enfrentar su mirada dolida – no lo permitiré, no dejaré que te hagan daño, antes tendrán que matarme. -Trowa yo... te agradezco lo que haces por mi pero... no tengo salida, yo soy el único que puede arreglar esta situación, tengo que hacerlo soy responsable de esto..., iré yo ha hablar con Quatre-sama, él es el único que debe saber lo que realmente está sucediendo. -Pero eso es un suicidio!!! – le dijo Trowa – no dejaré que vallas solo. -Es necesario no quiero que más gente muera por mi culpa. -Me da lo mismo lo que pienses, no irás solo, yo te acompañaré. -Pero... -Pero nada, si no voy contigo no irás a ningún sitio auque tenga que encerrarte para evitarlo, sé que no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, por eso aceptaré hacerlo a tu modo por estando yo a tu lado – le comentó enfadado Trowa. -Cuenta conmigo también – interrumpió Mitsui – iremos los tres y en caso de que halla problemas mis hombres sabrán lo que hacer, dejaré órdenes dadas. -Esto es muy peligroso si solo vais tres personas, no os podréis defender – intervino Lord Anzai. -Aún siendo varias centenas seguiría siendo peligroso – comentó Trowa al político – pero lo haremos como dice Duo, confío en él y si cree que es mejor haciéndolo de esta manera así se hará. -De acuerdo, os daré dos días para que intentéis conocer lo que está pasando y en esos días no sabemos nada de vosotros mandaré a los hombres de Mitsui – dijo muy seguro Lord Anzai. -¿Estáis de acuerdo? – preguntó Trowa a Duo y Mitsui, para saber su parecer. Al ver que asentían con la cabeza - bien entonces así se hará, ahora preparémonos para partir, ¿en media hora podrás estar listo Mitsui?. -Si estaré listo, nos encontraremos a la salida del pueblo, a caballo y armados. -Bien, nos vemos entonces, Duo debemos regresar a casa para prepararnos – le dijo a Duo. -Sí, vámonos.  
  
Después de la reunión cada uno se fue a preparar para la inminente partida, Mitsui fue hacia su puesto de mando para dar las últimas órdenes mientras Lord Anzai preparaba junto a sus consejeros un plan de ataque y defensa del pueblo ante un posible ataque vampiro. Trowa y Duo se dirigieron a su casa para esperar la hora acordada para ir al Castillo Yuy.  
  
El momento esperado había llegado como habían acordado, encontrándose a la salida del pueblo Mitsui, Trowa y Duo, sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron hacia el Castillo, si se daban prisa llegarían antes del amanecer siendo menos peligroso ya que los vampiros estarían aún bajo el sueño diurno. El camino fue cansado y algo dificultoso debido a los caminos angostos que llegaban hasta allí, pero no podían detenerse. Cada vez que se acercaban más a su destino los nervios aumentaban en Duo, las dudas comenzaba a atormentarle y la necesidad de volverse a encontrar con Heero también crecían, deseaba poder volver estar con él pero un miedo a descubrir la supuesta verdad y la implicación de él en esos asesinatos le angustiaba. Estaba muy confundido y nervioso, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban delante del majestuoso Castillo a una hora de la puesta del sol. Al adentrarse en el Castillo fueron recibidos por la servidumbre que se ocupada del Castillo durante el día.  
  
-Bienvenidos al Castillo Yuy – les saludó un hombre mayor con amabilidad – por favor pasen a dentro donde se les atenderá enseguida. -Gracias señor, hemos venido del pueblo Gundam – dijo Duo – y nos gustaría hablar con Yuy-sama. -Lamento decirle joven que eso será imposible – comentó el hombre mayor mientras los dirigía al salón central – el joven Yuy no se encuentra en estos momentos en el Castillo y no sé cuando volverá. -¿No se encuentra aquí? – preguntó sorprendido Trowa - ¿Dónde se encuentra entonces?. -Me temo que eso se lo tendrán que preguntar a Quatre-sama... -¿Y donde se encuentra él? – intervino Mitsui impaciente. -Tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia, en estos momentos está indispuesto pero en poco menos de una hora podrá recibirlos, si gustan pueden esperarlos aquí en el salón, ¿quieren comer o beber algo mientras le esperan?, tenemos órdenes de atenderles bien, Quatre-sama nos avisó que podrían llegar cualquier día de estos. -¿Nos estaba esperando? – preguntó incrédulo Trowa. -Sí, Quatre-sama está al corriente de lo que está sucediendo en tierras de Gundam pero ha estado muy ocupado, tenía intención de ir a visitarles pero hasta ahora le ha sido imposible. -¡Ha sabido lo que estaba ocurriendo y no ha hecho nada al respecto! – gritó Trowa molesto. -Yo... lo lamento joven pero no le puedo decir nada más me temo que verá esperar a que Quatre-sama hable con Uds. – intentó disculparse el hombre mayor. -No se preocupe – habló Duo – le esperaremos aquí cuando esté disponible avísale que le estamos esperando aquí. -No se preocupe, así lo are, mientras tanto ordenaré les sirvan algo de comer y beber, descansen, el viaje les habrá agotado parecen cansados. -Se lo agradecemos – respondió Mitsui.  
  
Los Duo y los demás se sentaron en los cómodos sillones a esperar a que Quatre les recibiera, a los pocos minutos de salir el hombre mayor del salón varias sirvientas entraron llevando diferentes bandejas con comida y bebida. Estaban todos en silencio, a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad que se veían en sus rostros la procesión iba por dentro, los minutos pasaban y la incertidumbre aumentaba, después de comer y beber un poco se sentaron de nuevo en los sillones para charlar un poco para intentar despejar los nervios que sentían en esos momentos. El Sol ya se había ocultado en su totalidad, la hora de la verdad había llegado, el sonido de la puesta del salón se abrió, los jóvenes se giraron esperando encontrar a Quatre-sama, pero cual fue su decepción al encontrarse de nuevo con el hombre mayor que les atendió cuando llegaron.  
  
-Jóvenes – se dirigió hacia a ellos – Quatre-sama estará en varios minutos con Uds., he venido ha avisarles personalmente, si me acompañan les guiaré a su despacho. -Muy bien – se apresuró a contestar Trowa poniéndose de pie.  
  
El hombre mayor los guió a través de los largos pasillo hasta el supuesto despacho de Quatre-sama que se encontraba en el ala Oeste del Castillo, al entrar pudieron observar la elegancia y exquisitez de la habitación, todo decorado con gran gusto. El hombro les indicó que se sentaran en los sillones cercanos a la gran chimenea victoriana que estaba encendida en esos momentos, para esperar la llegada de Quatre-sama. En tan solo cinco minutos la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir dejándose ver la poderosa y atractiva figura de Quatre junto con la de Zech detrás de él. Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre los recién llegados que se acercaron sonriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban.  
  
-Lamento haberos echo esperar – se disculpó Quatre mirando fijamente a Trowa a los ojos. -No se preocupe Quatre-sama – comentó Duo un poco nervioso – nosotros hemos venido porque... -Lo sabemos – interrumpió Zech mirando a Duo – supongo que querrán saber quienes son los culpables de las muertes que han sucedido durante estas últimas semanas. -Si sabían lo que estaba pasando porque no han hecho nada al respecto – les increpó Trowa molesto. -Tranquilízate bombón – le coqueteo Quatre sentándose al lado del castaño de ojos verdes – quien ha dicho que no hemos estado haciendo nada, para tu información precioso, hemos estado evitando numerosos asesinatos además de que estamos envuelto en un asunto importante en cual requiere toda nuestra atención – le aseguró posando su mano sobre el fuerte muslo de Trowa. -¿Un... un asunto importante? – pregunto nervioso al sentir la caricia del rubio vampiro sobre su pierna sin ningún pudor. -Sí, así es pero no creo que sea de vuestra incumbencia... – le respondió acercándose más al joven mostrando su interés en él y acariciándole sin disimular la pierna subiendo hasta su ingle. -Sí es de nuestra incumbencia – dijo molesto a la vez que se levantaba para romper el contacto de esa mano atrevida que lo estaba alterando tanto sin saber porque. -Trowa tiene razón – intervino Mitsui – si está relacionado con esas muertes también es asunto nuestro, es a nosotros a quien están matando, exijo saber quien es el responsable de esos asesinatos. -¿Y tú quien eres? – preguntó molesto por la insolencia de ese hombre joven que acompañaba a Duo y a Trowa. -Mi nombre es Hiroshi Mitsui y soy el responsable de la seguridad del pueblo de Gundam – respondió sin amedrentarse ante la mirada acusatoria del vampiro de larga cabellera rubia. -Bien Hiroshi Mitsui – habló Zech – como ya ha dicho Quatre, eso no es asunto vuestro así que vigila tus modales, no soporto las impertinencias ni a los gallitos – le amenazó acercándose de manera amenazadora al joven de melena pelirroja y ojos grises. -Por favor, no peleen – intervino Duo poniéndose entre los dos que se miraban desafiándose – yo... bueno la verdad es que... hemos venido porque quería preguntarle algo importante... por favor dígame la verdad – le habló directamente a Quatre que seguía sentado cómodamente en el sillón – yo quería preguntarle... si los asesinatos... -Si Heero tiene algo que ver – terminó la frase del trenzado al ver que le contaba hablar debido a los nervios y a la posible respuesta – puedo notar lo que preocupa Duo y me temo que la respuesta no te va a gustar – dijo serio acercándose al joven trenzado, una vez a su lado le levantó el rostro para observando descubriendo gruesas lágrimas a punto de resbalar por su fino rostro – lo lamento. -No puede ser... él no... no... me diste tu palabra que esto no pasaría – rompió a llorar desconsoladamente aferrándose a la camisa blanca de hilo de Quatre – él no... mi He-chan no... ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto? ¿cómo ha podido cambiar tanto? -Todo fue muy repentino... – habló Zech que estaba detrás de ellos junto a Mitsui. -Entonces, snif... entonces mi sueño es real... – murmuró Duo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía Zech. -Duo, tranquilízate – le dijo suavemente Trowa acercándose a ellos y apartando a su trenzado de los brazos del vampiro al que miró seriamente, dándole a entender de quien era dueño el trenzado – no te preocupes, eso aún no lo sabemos con seguridad. -Pero yo vi... arggghhhh!!!! – comenzó a hablar pero el ya conocido malestar de su hombro comenzó como cada noche pero esta vez con más intensidad, cosa que hizo doblarse sobre sus rodillas pero Trowa evitó que cayera al suelo. -Pero que demonios... – exclamó Quatre al percatarse que la camisa del trenzado de manchaba de sangra en la zona del hombro sin ninguna explicación – que significa esto, Duo está herido y aún así ha venido hasta aquí – dijo sorprendido y alterado acercándose al trenzado para ver la camisa de sangre cada vez más manchada de sangre. -No te acerque a él – le amenazó Trowa – no permitiré que le hagáis más daño del que ya le habéis hecho. -¿Más daño? – pregunto sin comprender Quatre - ¿a qué te refieres?, déjame atender a Duo está perdiendo mucha sangre yo puedo ayudarle. -No lo tocaras – le dijo molesto. -Tro... Trowa, no importa... arghh, deja que Quatre-sama me ayude a lo mejor... sabe lo que me está ocurriendo – le pidió Duo a Trowa débilmente. -Pero... – intentó negarse Trowa. -Te doy mi palabra que no le haré daño, esa herida no tiene muy buena pinta y noto algo extraño en ella, ¿cómo se la ha hecho? – preguntó Quatre. -Por extraño que parezca – comentó a contarme algo reticente al vampiro mientras acostaba a Duo boca a bajo sobre el sillón – no sabemos como se lo hizo, hace varias semanas, la noche que hubo luna llena hubo un extraño fenómeno en el cielo, desde el pueblo se pudo observar unas luces poco corrientes en el cielo estrellado, todo empezó esa maldita noche... -¿¡La noche de la aurora boreal?! – exclamó sorprendido Zech, al darse cuenta de la coincidencia del extraño comportamiento de Heero y al parecer de ese trenzado también. -Si esa noche, pero es extraño desde aquí no se puede ver la aurora boreal, era algo extraño y no creo que fuera algo natural – comentó extrañado Trowa al percibir la sorpresa del vampiro rubio. -¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? – preguntó impaciente mientras que con una campanilla que estaba sobre la mesa junto a los sillones llamaba a los sirvientes, a los pocos segundos una mujer entró al despacho – aguarda un momento – le pidió a Trowa mientras se alejaba un poco junto a la doncella para pedirle agua caliente y paños para curar a Duo – ya estoy aquí... continua por favor. -Todo fue muy raro y extraño, estábamos paseando Duo y yo y de repente Duo comenzó a encontrarse mal, cayó inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre, estuvo delirando durante un día entero ni yo ni el médico del pueblo supimos hacerlo reaccionar ni bajarle la fiebre, transcurrido 24 horas más o menos Duo despertó solo, asustado y confundido... y con esa horrible herida en su hombro... no se como pudo pasar, nadie excepto yo y el médico entró en su habitación... entonces no me lo explicaba pero Duo... Duo asegura que fue durante el extraño sueño que tubo durante el tiempo que estuvo enfermo... -Esto no me gusta Quatre – le aseguro Zech seriamente mirando la cara preocupada de rubio – esto no puede ser una coincidencia. -Creo que tienes razón Zech, esa noche ocurrió algo que desconocemos y creo que no le dimos la importancia que realmente tenía, si lo que dice Trowa- kun es verdad tiene que estar ligado con lo que le pasó a Heero – le dijo a Zech, sin pomar en cuenta que los demás le estaban escuchando sorprendidos. -¿Lo que le ocurrió a Heero? ¿Heero Yuy? ¿qué le ocurrió? – preguntó intrigado Mitsui. -Eso no es importante ahora, Trowa-kun, debes explicarme exactamente que soñó Duo-san – le pidió mientras se acercaba a Duo que se había desmayado retirándole parte de la camisa que llevaba dejando al descubierto la herida sangrante. -¡Claro que importa! – protestó de nuevo Mitsui – según decís eso está relacionado con lo que le pasó al heredero Yuy, por desgracia, desde esa noche Duo a estado soñado cosas que se están haciendo realidad, incluso antes de que ocurriera, tiene que haber un motivo para todo esto, si el Yuy no se comportaba así algo tubo que hacerlo cambiar y según mencionáis todo pasó la misma noche en la que Duo-san también cayó enfermo por esa extraña enfermedad.  
  
-Con permiso – interrumpió la mujer que entró hacía nos minutos, con todo lo que le habían pedido colocándolo sobre la mesa de té que estaba junto a los sillones – ¿Quatre-sama, necesitará algo más? – preguntó viendo al joven que yacía desmayado en el sillón – si lo desea puedo hacerme cargo yo de curar al joven – le informó educadamente mirando al joven trenzado. -No es necesario, Megumi, yo lo haré, puedes retirarte – le hablo con suavidad a la mujer. -Si, Quatre-sama – contestó haciendo una reverencia para después salir del despacho.  
  
-Prosigue por favor – le comentó a Trowa mientras tomaba algunas cosas para empezar a curar al trenzado. -Eso herida, no es normal – aseguró Trowa mirando como preparaba todo el vampiro para curar a su koi – durante el día parece completamente curada a excepción por el tono un tanto extraño que cubre la zona pero en cuanto anochece... su piel se desgarra y comienza a sangrar. -Eso no puede ser cierto – dijo asombrado Zech acercándose rápidamente para observar mejor la herida del hombro del mortal – esto puede ser... -¿Sabéis lo que significa? – preguntó asombrado Trowa al ver la cara de sorpresa del Zech. -No estoy seguro pero... – comenzó a hablar mientras que con un paño húmedo en agua caliente comenzó a limpiar la herida retirando la sangre que se le secaba – no deja de sangrar pero puedo ver algo en su herida... esto es... – se cayó al imaginarse de que se trataba. -¿Qué es? ¿qué le está ocurriendo a Duo? – preguntó asombrado sujetando una de las muñecas del vampiro rubio que atendía a Duo para llamar su atención. -Zech – miró a su amigo – es él... creo que es él... – le dijo sorprendido a Zech – después de tanto tiempo lo hemos encontrado. -¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó a Quatre conteniendo el aliento – pero como es posible. -No se como es posible, pero es él, lo hemos tenido siempre delante de nuestras narices y no lo hemos sabido ver, por todo los Dioses – se lamentó sin poder creérselo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos – Heero me va a matar por esto. -¿Se puede saber que estáis hablando? – preguntó molesto Trowa al sentirse ignorado - ¿qué le está pasando a Duo? ¿Quién decís que es?. -Duo... Duo es El Elegido – aseguró Quatre. -¿El Elegido de que? – preguntó sin comprender. -Como os dije la última vez que nos vimos, Heero tiene un destino que cumplir para que nuestra maldición desaparezca y podamos vivir como personas normales, según los antiguos escritos de la maldición para que ésta se rompa, se necesita que se reúnan El Elegido Inmortal, en este caso Heero y El Elegido Mortal, que es Duo, una vez se hallan reencontrado de nuevo concientes de sus poderes y su misión podrán romper la maldición. -Pero es no puede ser – interrumpió Trowa a Quatre – ellos anteriormente estuvieron juntos y no pasó nada y ahora me dices que Duo es El Elegido, no me lo creo. -Anteriormente no paso nada por ninguno de los dos despertaron como Elegidos, no sabían el destino que les deparaban, ni Heero ni Duo estaban preparados para ellos. -¿Y porque ahora sí? – preguntó molesto. -No estoy seguro porque ocurrió ahora, llevamos mucho tiempo buscando al Elegido, siempre creímos que El Elegido nacería como tal, con la marca que le indicara que era él el portador del poder para destruir la maldición y así acabar con la amenaza vampírica, pero nos equivocamos, algo tubo que parar esa noche, la de la aurora que despertó el poder en ellos. -No puede ser, Duo no puede ser él... Duo es mi vida – aseguró Trowa dándose cuenta de los que representaría ser El Elegido – Duo es mi... es mi prometido, no voy a permitir que me lo quitéis por una estúpida maldición – le dijo intentando ocultar su dolor, aunque no con muy buen resultado. -No te engañes Trowa-kun – le dijo Quatre con dulzura acercándose al él para mirarle a la cara con pesar, viendo como sus lágrimas resbalaban por su atractivo rostro – sabes perfectamente que Duo nunca a sido tuyo, él siempre ha amado a Heero y lo sabes, no digo que no te quiera, él es muy dulce y tiene un gran corazón, pero tanto él como tú no debisteis confundir el agradecimiento con el amor verdadero. -Yo no confundo nada – dijo molesto apartándose del rubio. -Puede que así sea pero Duo siempre amó y amará a Heero así que ve haciéndote la idea -le sugirió a Trowa. -¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que realmente Duo es la persona que buscáis? – preguntó guardando la esperanza de que le vampiro estuviera equivocado. -Por esto, mira – dijo Quatre colocando su mano a varios centímetros de distancia de la herida de Duo, y tras concentrarse durante unos segundos, una luz proveniente del poder del vampiro ilumina la herida del trenzado haciendo que ésta dejase de sangrar y cicatrizase dejando la piel limpia y suave, al retirar la mano sobre Duo, se pudo apreciar a simple vista lo que antes era una mancha oscura que parecía formar una figura, ahora formaba el emblema del escudo de armas de alguna familia importante – ves este símbolo que ves ahora es la prueba de que Duo es El Elegido, lleva la marca del Clan Yuy. -No puede ser – intentó negarse a las evidencias – yo amo a Duo – dijo derrotado sentándose de nuevo en uno de los sillones. -Acéptalo, cuanto antes lo asumas antes dejará de doler – le dijo arrodillándose junto a él para acariciarle el rostro. -Según dices – intervino Mitsui al ver que Trowa sería incapaz de seguir con la conversación debido a sus propios problemas – Duo desde aquella noche despertó como El Elegido y por ellos a podido ver en sueños lo que está sucediendo. -Así, es – contestó Zech – sobretodo a lo que se refiere a Heero. -Entonces los sueños de Duo son o serán realidad en poco tiempo - comentó Mitsui. -Eso me temo – corroboró Zech. -Según él los asesinatos sucedieron como predijo, en ellos el responsable de esos actos era un joven de unos veinticinco años que según la descripción de Duo podría ser Heero Yuy, pero no estamos seguros ya que la última vez que le vieron aparentaba unos doce años. Además Duo pudo distinguir a dos vampiros más que concuerdan con la descripción que hizo Lady Sayaka. -En una cosa tienes razón – comentó Quatre – Heero ya no tiene la apariencia de un joven de doce años, el día que os atacaron los del Clan Oz, lo trajimos aquí y le curamos debidamente, al despertar le explicamos... bueno le conté que había llegado el momento de hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y que ya no podía estar más con Duo-san. Creo que no lo encajó demasiado bien ya que sufrió una crisis, debido a una acumulación de sentimiento que le hizo sacar todo su potencial vampírico despertando gran parte de sus poderes, desde entonces Heero se encuentra bajo su forma verdadera, ahora ocupa el cuerpo que le pertenece. -Estas diciendo que también engañastes a Heero para separarlo de Duo – dijo molesto Trowa que había permaneció callado auto compadeciéndose. -Sé que no actué correctamente, seguramente Heero me odie por lo que hice pero en aquel momento creí que era lo correcto, no creí que Duo fuera El Elegido, ya no vimos signos ni indicios de que así fuera. -Creo que ahora no es el momento de lamentarse – aseguró Mitsui – debemos solucionar el problema que nos ha llevado aquí. Si Heero Yuy es él culpable de los asesinatos habrá que detenerlo como sea, a él y a esos vampiros que vio Duo en sus sueños. -¿Cómo eran esos vampiros? Conocemos a casi todos los vampiros de estas tierras, tendréis que decirme todo lo que sabéis, además para acabar con ellos la única manera que habrá será eliminarlos – aseguró Quatre – y con respecto a Heero, me cuesta creer que esté en esto por propia voluntad, pero si es así Heero sería un enemigo poderoso, tendríamos que ma... -¡Noo! – se oyó el grito de Duo que se había despertado oyendo parte de la conversación y lloraba asustado – no, no permitiré que le hagáis daño, He- chan no es malo, lo sé, hablaré con él, le haré ver que todo ha sido una confusión, no me creo que Heero haya cambiado tanto, ¿dónde está ahora? ¿quiero verle? ¿necesito verle? – le rogó Duo. -Eso no podrá ser – le dijo Quatre – es muy peligroso Duo si los de Oz llegasen a saber quien eres, en realidad estarías en peligro. -Me da igual, además a que te refieres a que supieran quien soy en realidad, no te entiendo. -Es verdad, no sabes nada, estabas desmayado cuando se lo explica a tus amigos – comentó Quatre.  
  
Quatre le explico lo que minutos antes le había contado a Trowa sobre El Elegido y ante el asombro de Duo le explicó él lo que había soñado, le habló de aquellos dos vampiros que le habían atacado así como la extraña sala en la que había aparecido, confirmando Quatre que se trataba de una de las salas del Castillo de Oz. Por otro lado Quatre les explico el extraño comportamiento que tuvo Heero después de recuperarse después de aquella extraña noche informándole de las sospechas de que alguien utilizó magia negra para causar ese comportamiento en Heero y en Duo. Llevaban más de tres horas hablando sobre las posibles soluciones para evitar los asesinatos y parecía que no llegasen a ningún acuerdo, Duo seguía insistía en ser él quien hablase con Heero pero Quatre le hizo saber que ir al Castillo Oz sería un suicidio. Quatre y Zech al ver que los jóvenes estaba realmente cansados les ofrecieron unas habitaciones para que pudieran descansar, ya que ellos se acababan de despertar de su sueño diurno y no estaban cansados pero los jóvenes llevaban más de 20 horas despiertos. Para poder descansar mejor y dejar tiempo para pensar en sus cosas se les ubicaron en habitaciones diferentes, al principio Trowa protestó por ese hecho pero luego se dio cuenta de que Duo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y estar a solas. Zech les acompañó a sus respectivas habitaciones, indicándoles que mientras descansaban ellos se dedicaría a buscar información sobre los asesinos y a contactar con Heero para que viniera al Castillo Yuy para hablar. A Duo lo acomodaron en una de las habitaciones principales del Castillo, era muy hermosa y agradable, a pesar del cansancio que tenía no podía dormir, así que se dedicó a observar con detalle toda la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en la amplia cama de sábanas de seda roja, podía sentir un cálido sentimiento proveniente de aquella cama, sin darse cuenta se giró sobre ella atrapando entre sus brazos una de las grandes almohadas aspirando la fragancia que desprendían y que se le hacía familiar, estuvo varios minutos abrazado a ella deseando conservar ese sentimiento cálido dentro de él para dejar de sentirse tan solo a pesar de saber que Trowa estaba con él, y como momentos anteriores no pudo retener las lágrimas añorando al ser que no pudo llegar a olvidar y se negaba a salir de su corazón. No deseaba auto compadecerse por eso se levantó para recorrer la habitación, se dirigió a la izquierda de la habitación encontrándose con tres puertas, abrió la primera adentrándose en ella y comprobó que se trataba de un gran baño con una gran piscina de agua caliente, el color que predominaba era el blanco contrastando con el verde de diferentes tipos de plantas que decoraban la estancia, estuvo durante un rato observando todo con detenimiento incluso se acercó al tocador donde habían numerosas fragancias para el baño y varios perfumes, cuando ya hubo curioseado todo se dirigió al la segunda puerta, encontrando un amplio vestidor con alguna ropa y complementos sin saber porque se tomo una de las camisas que habían para ver que pertenecía a un hombre aparentemente joven, por el estilo de ropa, y bastante corpulento además aún conservaba el atrayente olor que poseería su dueño provocándole la misma sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se tumbo en la cama, ante tal perturbación, salió de allí para dirigirse a la tercera puerta, al abrirla descubrió otro dormitorio, más pequeño que este pero igualmente acogedor. Estuvo recorriéndolo durante un rato para luego dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación donde había un elegante conjunto de escritorio y silla, por toda la habitación daba la sensación de que su propietario había salido de allí con bastante prisa ya que había algunas prendas que estaban fuera de su lugar y papeles amontonados a la espera de que fueran revisados. Abrió varios cajones encontrado varias plumas para escribir, papeles de cartas y sobres, al querer abrir el cajón de la derecha lo encontró cerrado con llave, iba a desistir pero al levantar la vista su mirada topó con una pequeña llave dorada que salía de entre unos papeles, con sumo cuidado la tomó y con curiosidad probó si esa era la llave que habría el único cajón que estaba cerrado y tubo suerte, al abrir el cajón vio con sorpresa lo que había en su interior, allí sobre un pañuelo de seda blanco había una larga trenza de cabello castaño, con cuidado la sacó para observarla, no se lo podía creer, esa trenza era su trenza, la que aquellos desgraciados le habían cortado después de haberle violado la reconoció por la cinta que ataba uno de los extremos de la trenza, a pesar de los años transcurridos permanecían bien cuidada incluso aún conservaba el olor del jabón que usaba para lavárselo. No se lo podía creer, ¿cómo la había recuperado? ¿ o porque la conservaba aún?, Sin comprender muy bien los motivos que llevo a Heero ha hacer esto Duo la volvió a guardar como estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Con curiosidad ojeó por encima los papeles que estaban en la mesa reconociendo algunas palabras que se referían a la susodicha maldición, el ver que se trataba de escritos sobre la maldición se sentó junto al escritorio y se dispuso a leerlos con detenimiento. Pasó poco más de media hora cuando un ruido en la puerta le alertó haciendo que se girase de inmediato, allí junto a la puerta apareció un joven más o menos de su edad aunque por la oscuridad de la habitación no lo pudo distinguir.  
  
-Oh! Lo siento – se oyó la disculpa de ese joven al ver como alguien junto al escritorio se ponía de pie rápidamente – no quiso importunarlo, al pasar por aquí oí ruidos y pensé que Yuy-sama había regresado. -¿Yuy-sama? – preguntó sorprendido al saber que ese joven conocía a Heero – no... la verdad es que bueno yo solo estaba leyendo algo para entretenerme... -No deberías tocar las cosas de Yuy-sama – dijo el joven acercándose a Duo – si se entera que alguien tocó sus cosas se enfadará, además ¿quién eres tú y que haces en su habitación? – preguntó molesto sin mirarle a la cara mientras le arrebataba los papeles de la mano para colocarlos en su sitio. -Lo siento, mi nombre es Duo... Duo Maxwell y Quatre-sama me ha acomodado aquí porque... - no pudo decir nada más porque al girar el joven se contemplaron mutuamente asombrándose por el gran parecido. -Tú... – intentó hablar el joven pero la sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que su amo buscaba en él, se lo impidió – yo... ahora lo entiendo... tú eres... -Cómo es posible que nos parezcamos tanto – dijo asombrado Duo - ¿quién eres? ¿conoces a Heero?. -Yo... si le conozco, yo soy su... – agachó su rostro avergonzado evitando querer confesarle que era su esclavo sexual – yo... sirvo a Yuy-sama. -¿Servir? – preguntó contrariado. -Si, bueno... yo debo complacerle en todo lo que me pida – le respondió completamente sonrojado pero firme. -Ya entiendo – dijo tristemente al saber a lo que se refería - ¿llevas mucho tiempo sirviéndole? -Unos diez meses. -Perdona no me has dicho tu nombre – le comentó Duo. -Me llamo Akira. ¿Has venida a ver a Yuy-sama, verdad? -Sí así es pero veo que no está aquí y la verdad, no sé si realmente quiero verlo ahora o no – le confesó tristemente. -Ven sentémonos en el sillón – le sugirió Akira, una vez sentados - ¿por qué lo dices? -Creo que el Heero que yo conocí ya no existe – dijo dolido – ha cambiado mucho y creo que ha sido por mi culpa. -No se como era antes – comentó Akira – pero una cosa si que sé seguro, algo le ha ocurrido a Yuy-sama, sé que has sido una persona muy importante para él... -¿Heero te ha hablado de mí? – preguntó esperanzado. -Directamente no..., pero he oído hablar de ti, todos en el Castillo conocen los rumores que rodean al heredero del Clan y la extraña relación con el joven que le crió – comenzó hablar viendo como Duo sonreía tristemente – tengo entendido que desde que llegó al Castillo las cosa no le han sido muy fáciles, ha estado sumergido en enseñanzas y entrenamientos muy duros y durante mucho tiempo, Quatre-sama y sus hombres se dedicaron a enseñarle todo lo que sabe. Como ya te dije solo llevo diez meses en el Castillo, me vi forzado a servir a Yuy-sama por culpa de esa víbora de Relena, lo hago para proteger a mi familia, antes no conocía ni a Quatre- sama ni a sus hombres ni mucho menos a Yuy-sama, pero gracias a los sirvientes del Castillo me pusieron al tanto de lo que sucedía aquí, al principio te confesaré que estaba muy asustado, todo el mundo sabe la fama que tienen los vampiros, son sanguinarios y lujuriosos y solo se preocupar por su propio beneficio pero creo que he tenido suerte gracias a ti. -¿A mí? – preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería. -Si verás, conforme las cosa se complicaban por el asunto de la maldición, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Lo de El Elegido – le preguntó a Duo. -Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. -Bien... como las cosas no marchaban bien, Quatre-sama comenzó a presionarle y éste se agobiaba cada vez más, según dicen Yuy-sama no siempre a sido así pero por la presión de los acontecimientos y la bruja de la vampira Relena hicieron que su carácter se volviera frío y distante hasta que perdió todo el interés en romper la maldición y por los humanos y se dedicó a disfrutar de la vida de vampiro que le enseñó esa indeseable... Relena para tenerlo ocupado le mandaba cada dos por tres diferentes amantes para que se divirtiera con ellos y luego ella se encargaba de eliminarlos para que Quatre-sama no se diera cuenta de lo que esa estaba consiguiendo envenenándole la mente con absurdas ideas. No se como Relena sabía de tu existencia y lo que realmente sentía Yuy-sama por ti, pero cuando me vio en mi poblado me obligo a convertirme en su sirviente amenazándome con matar a toda mi familia, desde el principio supe que algo tramaba pero no sabía el que hasta que me regaló a Yuy-sama, al verme se sorprendió y ahora entiendo porque, somos muy parecidos, como él me dijo en la primera noche que estuve con él, a pesar que no fue... muy cuidadoso conmigo – dijo apenado – pude notar que como le recordaba a alguien no podía ser el despiadado y sádico vampiro que me habían contado. -¿Te lastimo mucho? – preguntó Duo. -Un poco la verdad, pero también noté que a pesar de la frialdad que quería demostrar había algo cálido dentro de él que quería revelarse, en más de una ocasión se le escapó el nombre de Duo de sus labios cuando... bueno es que más da ahora. -Pues no lo entiendo... según dices Heero sentía algo por mí, entonces ¿porque ha cambiado tanto? ¿por qué se ha convertido en un asesino? – decía llorando. -Algo le ha tenido que hacer esa bruja – le dijo intentando consolarlo – desde esa extraña noche algo cambió en él, pero por desgracia no sé de que se trata incluso me dejó a mí aquí, cosa que me extrañó ya que siempre me lleva a donde él fuera. -¿Tú y él estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos? – preguntó avergonzado al sentir ciertos celos. -No te voy a mentir, he estado varias ocasiones con él pero normalmente solo me quería como compañía, muchas veces le encontraba observándome sin atreverse a acercarse a mí, y tanto él como yo éramos conscientes de la extraña relación, solo me veía como el sustituto de la persona con la quien realmente quería estar, yo era tú copia. -Eso sonó muy cruel – dijo Duo limpiándose las lágrimas – él no debía tratarte así. -Puede que tengas razón, pero no me puedo quejar, gracias a que me parezco a ti mi familia está a salvo y tampoco me han tratado mal del todo, a veces salgo algo adolorido y marcado pero con un par de noches de descanso me puedo recupere, jeje – dijo sonriendo para diluir la tensión del ambiente mientras le mostraba las marcas de colmillos en su cuello – a demás Yuy- sama es un gran amante – dijo con burla haciendo enrojecer a Duo – bueno de eso ya te dará cuenta, jajaja – se rió. -Yo... no, no sé porque dices eso – intentó protestar completamente sonrojado. -Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, ¿vas ha ir ha hablar con él? – le preguntó serio. -Yo no sé... me da miedo la reacción que pueda tener, además Heero ha cambiado mucho... -Si tienes razón pero si alguien puede hacer que cambie ese eres tú, y a pesar de lo que haya hecho y lo que diga él o los demás, estoy seguro que aún te ama y tú a él. -Pero yo... ahora soy la pareja de alguien más... no podía traicionarle – dijo consternado. -¿Y traicionarás a tú corazón y al de Yuy-sama? ¿dejarás que esa desgraciada de Relena destruya a Yuy-sama? – le preguntó. -No... no quiero que eso ocurra pero... -Deja las indecisiones o perderás para siempre a Yuy, aunque dices que eres pareja de alguien más, no puedes negar que aún lo amas, nunca has podido olvidarle igual que él a ti, lo sé porque sé lo que se siente el estar atraído por ese hombre. -Tú... ¿tu estás enamorado de él? – le preguntó sorprendido a Akira. -No, jaja, no estoy enamorado de él pero no me extrañaría que con el tiempo me enamorase, una vez que lo conoces realmente, te resulta fácil. -Si, jeje, tienes razón – sonrió Duo. -Entonces que me dices, ¿irás a por él? – le preguntó. -Sí, creo que sí, pero Quatre-sama dijo que podría ser muy peligroso. -Sí eso es verdad, ahora se encuentra en el Castillo de Oz, y está lleno de vampiros sedientos de sangre... la única forma es que pudieras infiltrarte y llegar ante Yuy-sama antes de que nadie te viera, seguro que al verte él evitara que te hagan daño. -Pero como hago para llegar hasta él, no conozco la zona y no se como evitar a los demás vampiros – comentó Duo. -Por llegar allí no creo que halla problema, Shinigami te puede llevar. -¿Shinigami? -Si la yegua de Yuy-sama, con ella podrás llegar hasta donde se encuentre él. Y sobre evitar a los demás vampiros... en el caso que te descubrieran antes de tiempo deberás hacerte pasar por uno de los secuestrados, según he oído, está reclutando jóvenes para una ceremonia especial, no sé muy bien de que se trata, pero deberás hacerles creer que te han traído allí para servir exclusivamente a Yuy-sama, no muestres miedo o inseguridad, deberán pensar que eres su juguete como ellos nos llaman, ¿entiendes?. -Creo que sí, pero... ¿y si Heero no quiere verme? – le dijo preocupado. -No pienses en ello, él querrá verte, pero antes deberás cambiarte esa camisa llena de sangre si no quieres que te huelan antes de llegar. -Jeje tienes razón pero no tengo ropa – le comentó. -Ven – le dijo llevándolo al vestidor – toma ponte una camisa de Yuy-sama, si ellos perciben el olor de Yuy-sama en ti, la mentira será más creíble, por cierto esa marca que tienes en tu hombro. -Es verdad no te lo he dicho, Quatre-sama dice que soy El Elegido – le dijo como si nada. -¿¡Que!? – exclamó sorprendido – eso empeora las cosa. -¿Por qué? – preguntó sin comprender. -Si ellos se enteran que tú eres El Elegido querrán matarte antes de que llegues a ver a Yuy-sama, será mejor que entonces vayas con Quatre-sama y sus hombres. -¡No! No esperaré más, tengo que verlo cuanto antes – le rogó Duo – entiéndeme. -Pero sabiendo quien eres es mucho más arriesgado. -No me importa, haré lo que sea para llegar hasta él, algo me dice que lo lograré. -Como quieras, ¿cuando te iras? -Ahora mismo – le respondió sonriéndole. -Bien iré a prepararte a Shinigami, dentro de diez minutos baja a la cocina, está bajando por la escalera principal a la derecha, sigue todo el corredor hasta el fondo y después otra vez a la derecha, si te ve alguien di que no puedes dormir y que vas a por un vaso de leche, en la cocina hay una puerta trasera, te esperaré allí con Shinigami y con ropa para que pases desapercibido por el camino, ¿de acuerdo?. -Si, así lo haré. Ah! Akira – le detuvo antes de que se marchara – gracias por ayudarme, no se como podré pagarte lo que hacer por mí. -Tranquilo no te preocupes, si realmente quieres agradecérmelo, trae de vuelta a Yuy-sama y rompe la maldición junto a él - le dijo sonriendo. -Lo haré, cueste lo que me cueste – le aseguro Duo viendo como se marchaba de la habitación  
  
Después de los diez minutos que le dijo Akira, Duo salió de la habitación siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado, gracias a Dio no se encontró con nadie y llegó con facilidad a la cocina, una vez que salió por la puerta trasera vio como Akira le esperaba con un caballo negro, magnífico ejemplar, y una gruesa capa negra como la que solían usar los vampiros y una pequeña daga.  
  
-Sobretodo no te detengas hasta llegar al Castillo Oz – le dijo Akira – ahora confía en Shinigami, ella te llevará directo a Yuy-sama. No te fíes de nadie y ves problemas regresa cuanto antes. -No te preocupes, así lo haré - le dijo poniéndose la capa y sujetando la daga en su cinto. -Suerte, la necesitarás. -Gracias de nuevo Akira. -Ya sabes, te quiero de vuelta aquí con Yuy-sama, es una promesa. -Es una promesa – le aseguró tras montarse en Shinigami y salir corriendo de allí.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
En el Castillo Oz las cosa estaban un poco alterada, las últimas incursiones a los pueblos cercanos habían supuesto una exquisita variedad de jóvenes para el deleite de los vampiros. Tras las últimas noticias que habían obtenido sobre los recientes fracasos en la búsqueda del Elegido, las cosa se las tomaros con mayor tranquilidad bajando incluso la guardia. En los calabozos del Castillo en una de las grandes celdas de allí habían docenas de jóvenes que esperaban angustiosos el destino que les esperaban, sabiendo que su hora no tardaría en llegar, entre esos jóvenes se encontraban tanto hombres como mujeres jóvenes, los hombres en un intento de proteger a las mujeres que quedaban, se enfrentaban a los vampiros para intentar evitar que se las llevaran para abusar de ellas y matarlas, recibiendo fuertes palizas al revelarse a sus captores. En otra de las celdas de esos calabozos se encontraban otro grupo de mujeres, lo que más les preocupaban eran que las mujeres que estaban encerradas allí, se trataba mujeres embarazadas, cuatro en total, se las mantenían aisladas de los demás a la espera de dar a luz una vez que hayan parido se les arrebataba a los recién nacidos y no los volvían a ver, corría el rumor que la sangre de recién nacido era la más apreciada para los vampiros, según la propia vampira que las había secuestrado, ellas eran la reserva especial de Lady Relena.  
  
Lord Odin no podía más contento y disfrutar de la ocasión, sabía que el tiempo estipulado para romper la maldición se estaba agotado y no había rastro del Elegido además el Yuy no estaba mucho por la labor para llevar su misión, desde que llegó al Castillo evitaba cualquier tipo de conversación y contacto con mortales, su carácter se había endurecido volviéndose uno de los más violentos de los vampiros cuando se le provocaba, a la hora de alimentarse no tenía remordimiento alguno en matar a su presa si lo veía necesario para apagar su sed, normalmente se pasaba gran parte de la noche encerrado en su alcoba o cazado solitariamente, las pocas veces que se veía obligado a socializarse con los demás vampiro lo hacía acompañado de Relena, en algunas ocasiones, en las noches de fiesta y orgías de los vampiros Heero solía mantenerse al margen, no disfrutaba de esos encuentros y en cuanto podía se escabullía de allí eligiendo a su presa y alegando que preferías las fiestas privada y sin tanto público. El corazón de Heero cada vez se volvía más frío e insensible, había rechazado cualquier contacto con mortales varones incluso para alimentarse para poder olvidar de una vez por todas cualquier rastro de sentimiento que pudiera embargar su corazón con respecto a Duo. Por ahora lo estaba consiguiendo, sabía que mientras la amenaza de la maldición estuviera presente, cualquier capricho o deseo que pudiera querer, Lord Odin se lo daría, por eso la exigencia de alimentarse exclusivamente de mujeres podría ser factible, pero en cuanto esa amenaza desapareciera su situación cambiaría, sabía que sus constantes desplantes y soberbia no serían consentidos, sabiendo seguro que se formaría un complot para eliminarlo, Lord Odin ansiaba el poder que por herencia tenía y no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa por adquirirlo aunque fuese a la fuerza. Heero era consciente de su situación, en cuanto todo acabase se marcharía de allí, porque quedarse sería un suicidio, estaba en desventaja ya que no podía contar con nadie del Castillo Oz y los hombres de Odin se pondrían en su contra aunque su poder fuese superior a ellos y por otro lado no podía regresar al Castillo Yuy, no después de convertirse en lo que se había convertido. Numerosas noches Heero meditaba a lo que había llegado y la verdad no estaba muy orgulloso de ello, sabía que había decepcionado a sus padres y a quienes confiaban en él pero el dolor de la traición Duo le superaba y la única forma para aislar ese dolor fue aislándose él de todo lo demás. Esa misma noche en el Castillo se podía notar cierto alboroto, esa noche había vuelto a traer a varios jóvenes más, nada más llegar los vampiros con sus presas, las condujeron a la gran sala circular, Heero por curiosidad se acercó para observar si había algo de su interés y como siempre observó a cierta distancia como preparaba a los jóvenes para aquella noche. Eran unos onces chicos de entre veinte y veintiséis años, de diferentes alturas, no muy bajos ni muy altos, habían rubios, morenos algún que otro pelirrojo, de los once chicos siete eran mujeres y cuatro hombres, las mujeres eran bastante bonitas a pesar del terror que reflejaban en sus caras, igual que los hombres que eran atléticos y bien proporcionados. Los situaron en el centro de la sala redonda y les ordenaron que se desnudaran, al oír las negativas de los jóvenes, entre tres de los vampiros que habían salido de caza esa noche les desnudaron a la fuerza entre gritos asustados y quejas, una vez que estuvieron desnudos les entregaron unas túnicas largas y blancas semi transparentes, eran ligeras de cuello ancho que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus hombros y de manga larga. Ya vestidos con el atuendo entregado los pusieron en fila como meros objetos en exposición, la mayoría de las muchachas no podían contener las lágrimas por el miedo y la inseguridad que sentían, en cambio los chicos parecían más tranquilos aunque solo era en apariencia, se podía leer el temor en sus ojos. Las presas ya estaban listas tan solo faltaba que sus captores eligieran a quien querían para empezar.  
  
-¿Has visto a alguien que te guste? – pregunto Relena que se había acercado a Heero que miraba a las chicas concierto interés. -Puede... ¿vais a montar una fiestecilla de las vuestras? – preguntó sin mucho interés. -Creo que si, Touya y Yamato quieren divertirse esta noche, ¿qué te apetece unirte y te irás como siempre a tu habitación. -Me iré, sabes que este circo no me gusta, tráeme a la morena de pelo largo, la segunda de la derecha – le ordenó a Relena. -Como quieres pero un día tendrías que podrás, verás como te gusta, estera ahora te traiga a esa chica – le comentó acercándose a la fila donde estaban los jóvenes – Eh tu, la morena – llamó a la muchacha que la miró asustada – esta noche la pasarás con Yuy-sama. -De eso nada Relena – se quejó Touya – a esta la he escogido yo para mí. -Lo siento Touya pero Heero la ha escogido para esta noche, ya sabes las órdenes. -Maldita sea, siempre estamos igual, un día de estos me encargaré yo de bajarles los humos al señorito don perfecto – se quejó el pelirrojo observando con odio al Yuy. -Más vale que hables en voz baja si Heero te llega a oír, te las verás negras, ahora deja de hacer berrinches y escoge a otra. -Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar y es la última vez – le contestó a Relena. -Tienes algún problema baka – le dijo Heero desde donde se encontraba – harás lo que yo te diga chulito y más vale que me tengas más respeto si no quieres acabar sin cabeza. -Ya me tienes harto Heero – le amenazó acercándose a él – te crees el dueño de todo esto y solo eres un niño engreído, más vale que te cuides las espaldas. -Me estas amenazando – le dijo furioso abalanzándose sobre él cogiéndole del cuello a la vez que utilizaba su poder contra él creando una presión sobre todo su cuerpo queriéndole aplastar. -Maldito desgraciado, arggghhhh – se quejó mientras intentaba repeler su magia con la suya, pero el poder de Heero era superior. -Basta ya Heero – intervino Relena – suéltalo, no es momento para tonterías, hay cosas más importantes en que perder el tiempo y las energías. -Por esta vez lo dejo pasar – le dijo Heero al pelirrojo liberándolo de la fuerza que le ejercía cayendo éste al suelo de rodillas tosiendo. -Cof, cof, desgraciado, esta me las pagaras – le aseguró. -Lo que tu digas – le respondió con sarcasmo - ahora fuera de mi vista – dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde todos los mortales le estaban mirando – tú ven conmigo – le dijo a la muchacha que había escogido, cogiéndola de la muñeca para llevársela. -No por favor – suplicaba la chica llorando para que la soltara – no me haga daño, por favor, déjeme ir, se lo suplico – rogaba mientras se negaba a caminar. -He dicho que vendrás conmigo y así será – le exigió Heero tirando fuertemente de su brazo cayendo esta al suelo, pero al ver que se negaba a levantarse y caminar la cogía de la cintura y la cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas mientras que la joven lloraba y pataleaba – más vale que te calles, no soporto a las histéricas, si haces lo que te digo todo irá bien, sino lo tendré que hacer por las malas – le aseguró. -No, no por favor – gemía la chica.  
  
Sin importarle mucho los ruegos y quejas y la joven, Heero se dirigió hacia su habitación para encerrarse en ellas tirando a la chica sobre su cama sin ningún miramiento, después de eso solo se podía oír tras la puerta las suplicas de la víctima junto con sus lloros y los gemidos de Heero.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
El camino era bastante oscuro, bajo la supuesta seguridad que le daba la capa con capucha que llevaba, Duo se aferraba a las riendas de Shinigami para no caerse, iban bastante rápidos. Era una noche oscura sin luna y la visibilidad era muy reducida por lo que se guió por la orientación de la yegua que parecía saber el camino que tomar, ya llevaban más de dos horas cabalgando y por el momento no había rastro del Castillo Oz. En esos momentos estaban cruzando un espeso bosque, solo se podía oír los cascos de Shinigami y algún que otro ruido nocturno, seguramente de algún animal de bosque, desde que entro en ese bosque, una sensación extraña le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tenía la sensación de que alguien le observaba cosa que le estaba inquietando por momentos. Sin querer detenerse a descubrir él porque Duo hizo que la yegua corriera más deprisa.  
  
-Tengo que llegar cuanto antes junta a He-chan – habló en voz alta – venga preciosa llévame ante tu amo lo más rápido posible pero con sigilo.  
  
Los minutos seguían pasando y cuando pudieron salir de aquel bosque se pudo distinguir entre la espesa niebla el Castillo Oz, a simple vista no parecía que habían vigilantes que la protegieran pero aún así no quiso arriesgarse, cuando estuvo a unos quinientos metros de distancia, Duo desmontó de Shinigami y la ocultó tras una pequeña arboleda para que no la descubrieran y con paso lento y sin hacer el menor ruido se dirigió a las puertas del Castillo. Al estar enfrente de ella vio con pesar que se encontraba cerrada, si la forzaba lo más seguro es que le escucharan y vinieran a ver lo que sucedía, por eso tenía que encontrar otra entrada posible, estuvo caminando alrededor de los grandes muros de piedra hasta que vio un pequeño pasillo que estaba enrejado por donde pasaba un pequeño riachuelo, se acercó para comprobar si el enrejado era lo suficientemente sólido para colarse por allí y por suerte vio que parte de éste enrejado estaba suelo y con un poco de fuerza podría doblarla lo necesario para que pudiera pasar. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en el interior, por ahora había tenido suerte y no lo habían descubierto, con mucho cuidado se dirigió al edificio central para buscar una entrada para poder acceder a su interior, la puerta principal la descartó de inmediato ya que sería un suicido entrar por allí, tendría que hacerlo como en el Castillo Yuy, entrar por una puerta trasera y de allí a su interior. En el Castillo se oían ruidos que no supo distinguir bien pero puso toda su atención en encontrar una puerta segura por donde entrar. En un momento se detuvo en seco ya que varias sombras se acercaban hacia donde él se encontraba, con temor miró a su alrededor algún sitio donde se podría esconder y pudo distinguir una puerta un tanto descuidada por donde podría entrar y sin pensárselo más se adentro en ella, estaba oscuro y se podía notar la humedad del ambiente, como no podía ver nada fue a tientas por el pasillo que se le presentaba frente a él, no dio ni diez pasos cuando notó que el suelo que pisaba se convertía en unas escaleras que bajan a las profundidades de ese Castillo, sin poder dar marcha atrás fue bajando sin saber muy bien a que nivel se encontraba cuando una leve luz le indicó que se acercaba a una estancia iluminada. Con mucho cuidado se asomó para comprobar que habían enemigos, al verlo todo despejado se adentró a la habitación que resultó ser un distribuidor donde habían varias puertas de madera, casi todas estaban cerradas menos dos de ellas, al acercarse a una de ellas escuchó los lamentos de varias mujeres y diferentes conversaciones en voz baja, al asomarse para ver de quien se trataba vio que se encontraba en unos calabozos y los sollozos que escuchaba eran de los prisioneros que se encontraba allí, todos eran jóvenes más o menos de su edad al acercarse el grupo de jóvenes le observaron sorprendidos, al parecer creyeron que uno de los chicos secuestrados pudo escapar. Duo se acercó a ellos con la intención de liberarles pero fue inútil, las celdas estaban cerradas con llave, Duo les explicó que venía para hablar con Yuy-sama para que evitara que siguiera pasando estas cosas, al ver que no les podía ayudar les prometió que en cuanto pudiese hablar con Heero le diría que les dejase en libertad, la mayoría de los muchachos allí encerrados no creyeron que fuera posible pero aún así intentaron describir lo poco que habían visto del Castillo para que Duo se guiase para poder encontrar los aposentos de vampiro Yuy, después de prometerles que les ayudaría a salir de allí Duo se marchó por la puerta que le habían indicado siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron. Parecía que todo el mundo en ese Castillo estaba ocupado ya no vio a ningún vampiro, cosa que agradeció, de pronto se encontró frente a una gran escalinata que se dividía en dos, él tenía que tomar el de la derecha, el ala perteneciente a las habitaciones principales en el segundo piso, con mucho cuidado fue subiendo las escaleras, podía oír diferentes voces que reían en las estancias que iba dejando a tras, entre esas risas también pudo distinguir como alguien lloraba y pedía auxilio. Por primera vez desde que salió Duo del Castillo Yuy fue consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo y el miedo se apoderó de él, sabía que Heero tendría que estar en una de esas habitaciones pero no sabía cual, intentó tranquilizarse, estaba en ese largo pasillo iluminado por candelabros cuando una puerta se abrió de pronto, Duo corrió a esconderse detrás de una de las grandes cortinas que cubría los grandes ventanales, rogando por que no le descubrieran. Escucho voces de dos hombres y una mujer, al asomarse un poco para saber de quien se trataba vio que eran dos vampiros y una mujer vampiro iban caminando hacia donde él se encontraba, al pasar junto a él contuvo el aliento, habían salido de una habitación bromeando y hablando de cosa que no pudo escuchar pero lo que si vio fue que tanto los dos vampiros como la mujer tenían rastros de sangre en sus labios y sus trajes y que ambos hombres llevaban la ropa desarreglada. Cuando iba respirar tranquilo al no verse descubierto oyó como la mujer les comentaba a sus acompañantes que tenía que ocuparse de un pequeño detalle y que enseguida se reunía con ellos en la sala de actos. Al decir esto Duo vio la chica pasar corriendo en dirección a una habitación abriéndola escasamente, estuvo un rato hasta que la vio pasar de nuevo, espero un rato prudencial, para darle tiempo a la chica para que se fuera y cuando lo creyó prudente salió de su escondite. No había caminado mucho cuando una voz le alertó.  
  
-Vaya, vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí, un pequeño intruso en busca de peligro y emociones nuevas – se burló una voz de mujer. -Yo... no verá yo soy – intentó hablar nerviosamente al verse sorprendido, su suerte se le había acabado – estoy buscando a... – pero al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al reconocerla – tú eres... -Vaya pero si es el jovencito que crió a Heero – intentó aparentar sorpresa, pero ya había notado su presencia al salir de la habitación junto a sus dos compañeros de travesuras, su olor era inconfundible – jamás hubiera pensado en encontrarte aquí, ¿cómo has podido entrar sin ser descubierto? -Yo, necesito hablar urgentemente con He-chan, sé que las cosas han cambiado y lo más seguro es que ni siquiera me quiera ver pero tengo que intentarlo, por favor Lady Relena ayúdeme a encontrar a Heero. -No se verás – se cayó pensando en la situación viendo una posibilidad de deshacerse de una vez por todas de eso insolente mortal, en el estado que se encontraba ahora Heero, lo más seguro es que en cuanto lo viera le saltase encima para matarlo, hasta ahora Heero había asegurado que se vengaría de la traición de ese trenzado – esto es muy peligroso para ti si te descubren estarás en problemas y yo no podré hacer nada por ayudarte – le dijo fingiendo interés por él. -Lo sé, y te agradezco tu preocupación pero solo quiero saber donde está Heero y hablar con él, lo demás no me importa – dijo seguro de sí mismo. -Está bien, la habitación de Heero es esa de allí – le señalo al fondo del pasillo – la segunda empezando por el final, ve hasta allí pero no hagas ruido, creo que en estos momentos no está haciendo nada, si entras con cuidado podrás darle una sorpresa – le dijo sonriendo. -Te lo agradezco mucho Lady Relena – le sonrió alejándose hacia la puerta que le indicaba la vampira.  
  
Caminó con cierta urgencia hacia la puerta indicada pero antes de asomarse a ella se detuvo al oír unos ruidos extraños, parecían sollozos mezclados con gemidos y alguna que otra palabra de suplica, algo estaba pasando en esa habitación que no era normal y con un nudo en el estómago se asomó a la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba medio abierta, lo más seguro es que encontrara allí a su He-chan. Pero lo que vio le heló la sangre, jamás hubiera imaginado encontrase una escena como aquella. Tanto el latido de su corazón como su respiración se le detuvo durante los breves segundos que contempló la horrible escena. Sin poder apartar la escena que se representaba ante él en aquella cama, fue retrocediendo hasta pegarse a la pared sin percatarse que en su recorrido tiró un enorme jarrón decorativo haciendo un gran estruendo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
En el Castillo Yuy, los invitados de Quatre-sama descansaban en sus habitaciones tranquilamente, a excepción de uno de ellos. Trowa estaba intranquilo, las primeras tres horas las durmió sin problema pero sin motivo aparente se despertó sobresaltado, intentó volverse a dormir pero algo lo no le dejaba. Sin poder estar más tiempo dando vueltas sin poder dormir, se levantó para despejarse un poco, de pronto la imagen de Duo le vino a la mente, se vistió lo antes posible y se dirigió hacia la habitación que le habían asignado a su trenzado, una vez ante su puerta tocó varias veces pero nadie contestó, su preocupación aumente conforme pasaban los segundos y Duo no abría por lo que decidió entrar. Todo estaba a oscuras, una vez que se acostumbró a la escasez de luz se dirigió hacia la cama para comprobar que Duo seguía dormido y por eso no le había contestado pero cual fue su sorpresa la ver que ni siquiera estaba deshecha, Duo no había pasado la noche allí, asustado se dirigió a las puertas que se encontraban en la izquierda de la cama pero allí tampoco lo encontró, ni en el bañó, ni en la habitación anexa que había descubierto, nada no había rastros de él, pero al entrar en el vestidor, vio la camisa que llevaba Duo en el suelo con los rastros de sangre en su hombro herido. Con la idea de que a Duo le había ocurrido algo malo, Trowa salió corriendo su la habitación en busca del vampiro que les habían acogido. En la búsqueda del vampiro se cruzó con una sirvienta, a la cual le preguntó si había visto al joven trenzado que había venido con él pero al ver su respuesta negativa le preguntó por el paradero de Quatre-sama. Esta al ver la preocupación en el rostro del joven de ojos verdes se apresuró a indicarle como llegar a los aposentos de Quatre-sama donde se encontraba en estos momentos. No tardó demasiado en localizar sus habitaciones, al estar frente a ella entró sin llamar, esa habitación era muy parecida a la que le habían dado a Duo, era muy amplia y lujosa y con una exquisita decoración, un olor a rosas embriagaba todo el lugar. La habitación estaba iluminada por varios candelabros colocados estratégicamente para dar una luminosidad adecuada, a simple vista parecía que no había nadie en ella pero se percató que diferentes prendas de ropa descansaban sobre la amplia cama y que una tenue luz de filtraba por la puerta de la izquierda. Sin pensárselo mucho se dirigió hacia allí abriendo la puerta de par en par, encontrándose de pronto en un gran baño donde su propietario se estaba bañando en esos momentos.  
  
Al percibir un intruso en su habitación el vampiro que se encontraba dándose un relajante baño en su piscina de agua caliente se levantó rápidamente para girarse y descubrir sorprendido al inesperado visitante.  
  
Aún sabiendo que iba a buscar a ese descarado vampiro nunca se imaginó verse en una situación como aquella, por un momento se olvidó de todo incluso de su propio nombre, había irrumpido sin aviso previo en una habitación ajena a la suya sin reparar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Allí frente a él se encontraba, muy a pesar suyo, el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca y que le miraba con cierta sorpresa y alegría. Se encontraba de pie mirándole fijamente dentro de aquella gran piscina de agua caliente que le llegaba a la indecorosa altura de sus partes nobles sin llegar a desvelar nada pero si mostrando lo suficiente para que su imaginación volase, su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por atrevidas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel blanca y posiblemente suave, su mirada se negaba a abandonar aquella escultura hecha belleza, y su garganta se resistía a emitir ningún sonido. Quatre al ver que su persona le perturbaba tanto al joven de ojos esmeraldas sonrió complacido, cosa que hizo desearle más, como vio que el joven no se movería no diría nada se dirigió hacia él con movimientos sensuales y provocativos, desde la primera vez que le vio sintió una fuerte atracción sobre él y desde luego no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Trowa al ver que el vampiro caminaba hacia él desvelando todo su esbelta figura se estremeció por completo dando un paso hacia atrás para escapar de ese embrujo que el rubio vampiro le había causado desde la primera vez que se vieron, aún seguía observándole percatándose de pequeños detalles que antes no había reparado en él como el cabello largo y lacio que descansaba en estos momentos sobre sus hombros mojados y se le escurrían algunos mechones sobre su cara cayendo húmedos por su espalda hasta la altura de sus codos, también reparó en sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo que a simple vista mostraban deseo pero si te fijabas bien en ellos se podían ver en ellos un anhelo que no comprendía muy bien el porque mezclado con un deseo de amar. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz burlona del hechizante vampiro rubio.  
  
-Vaya que sorpresa, jamás hubiera pensado que me vendrías a ver tan temprano – le comentó sin ningún pudor al presentarse juntó al joven completamente desnudo. -No... yo... no es eso yo... he venido.. porque Duo... – intentó hablar nerviosamente. -Uuuhhh, que pena y yo que pensé que habías venido a verme – dijo haciendo un puchero acercándose a Trowa que se quedó inmóvil descansando sus brazos mojados sobre los anchos hombros de Trowa. -Yo... – intentó hablar pero al notar el cuerpo caliente y húmedo del vampiro junto al suyo se le olvido hasta el habla. -Mmmm, sabes una cosa precioso – le susurró al joven – me gustas mucho y me gustaría que pasaras la noche conmigo, no te arrepentirás – le aseguró Quatre observando los ojos verdes que le miraban con confusión pero que algo de deseo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
chipitaeresmas.com 


	7. Cap VII

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos. Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Yo te protegeré  
  
Cap. 7  
  
El terror se reflejaba en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo, viejos recuerdos que creyó olvidados regresaron revividos en la mente del trenzado.  
  
-No pue... no puede ser – tartamudeaba obligándose a imaginarse que aquel hombre que se encontraba en esa habitación no era Heero - ¿He-chan?, no... no es He-chan, noooooooo – se dijo tapándose la cara para contener su llanto pero le fue inútil. -¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó fingiendo preocupación Relena acercándose rápidamente al trenzado que se apoyaba débilmente en la pared. -No... puede ser, dime que ese no es He-chan – le exigió Duo mirando a la vampira con la esperanza de saber que todo había sido una ilusión. -A que te refie... – no pudo continuar hablando ya que al girarse para mirar a donde Duo miraba tan perturbado vio la escena que le había impactado tanto y al verlo comprendió su estado, alegrándose internamente el haber dejado la puerta del Yuy medio abierta para que fuera pillado in fraganti.  
  
Al estar la puerta medio abierta la visión que se apreciada desde el dintel de la puerta era la zona de la cama y parte de la estancia donde se veía las puertas del baño y el vestido. Todo esta en orden y en una semi oscuridad que permitía ver con suficiente claridad pero lo más perturbante era la escena que se desarrollaba sobre la cama. Allí una joven de unos 23 años estaba desnuda sobre ella, atada al poste de la cama, para evitarle cualquier movimiento de escape, sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, la joven lloraba débilmente y suplicaba a su agresor que se detuviera. Heero también se encontraba desnudo y sobre ella, violándola sin compasión mientras bebía de ella. A pesar de las súplicas de la muchacha Heero hacía caso omiso, procurándose su propio placer sin importar si lastimaba o no a la joven. Estaban sudando con restos de sangre y semen por sus cuerpos, debido a que llevaban varias horas encerrados en aquella habitación.  
  
-¡Oh por todos los Dioses! – fingió sorpresa y desprecio la vampiro – yo lo siento Duo, yo no sabía que Heero se dedicaba ha hacer esas cosas, lo siento, será mejor que nos vayamos, alguien te puede descubrir y estarías en peligro. -No puede ser Lady Relena, Heero no puede haberse convertido en lo que tanto odiaba... – le dijo llorando con desesperación mientras la sujetaba por los brazos – él no puede ser como esos bastardos que me... -Ssshhhh!!! Tranquilízate Duo, alguien puede oírte – le zarandeó para tranquilizarlo, si algún otro vampiro que no fuera Heero lo viera lo mataría seguramente y ella deseaba que fuera el mismo Heero quien acabase con el molesto trenzado – vámonos de aquí, esto es muy peligroso – fingió preocupación. -¡¡Nooo!! – gritó librándose del agarre de la vampiro, estaba fuera de si con el corazón destrozado y no sabía muy bien lo que hacía ni lo que quería hacer - ¿¡me distéis vuestra palabra... diciéndome que no permitirías que Heero se convirtiera en un asesino!? snif, me mentisteis, renuncié a él para que estuviera a salvo y mira lo que habéis conseguido. -Pero Duo... no hemos podido hacer nada y por favor no grites alguien te puede oír – le dijo la vampira para tranquilizarlo sin ningún resultado. -Eso es mentira – le acusó – si hubierais querido lo hubierais evitado, no sois tan poderosos como decís, para que ha valido tanto sacrificio, he estado sufriendo todos estos años para nada... snif, de haber sabido que esto acabaría así hubiera preferido morir antes que entregaros a He-chan – le confeso desconsoladamente. -Cállate ya baka – le grito Relena perdiendo la paciencia mientras le cogía de un brazo para marcharse de allí antes que los chillidos del muchacho alertase a alguien – vas a delatarte y de paso delatarme a mí, si nos encuentran aquí las cosas se pondrán muy feas, nadie sabe que te conozco y que estoy aquí para vigilar a que Heero no cometa una locura – mintió descaradamente. -¿¡Que no cometa una locura!? – gritó histérico – no ves lo que está ocurriendo en esa habitación – le recriminó – además ya me da igual lo que me pase, estoy harto de todo esto, no deseo sufrir más, yo... ya no puedo vivir así... prefiero morir a seguir sufriendo. -Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí – se oyó una voz de a loo lejos del pasillo – Relena ¿quién es ese muchacho que está contigo? ¿no debería estar con los demás abajo? -Maldición – dijo Relena al ver como Touya y Shoyo se acercaban hacia ellos – te lo advertí – le dijo a Duo mirándolo fijamente – ahora estamos en problemas, no digas nada yo me encargaré de ellos. -Me da igual yo... – iba a protestar para decirle que no necesitaba su ayuda pero al girarse para encarar a los vampiros que se acercaban a ellos se le congeló la sangre. Aquellos vampiros eran los vampiros con los que había soñado todos esos meses, el pelirrojo de pelo corto y ojos sangre y el moreno de larga coleta. -Es que no querías compartirlo Relena – dijo burlonamente Shoyo una vez cerca de ellos. -Este está reservado a Yuy-sama por eso lo he traído a sus aposentos – dijo Relena ocultado a Duo detrás de ella, si lo veía y se encaprichaba de él no podría llevar sus planes acabo. -De eso nada – dijo Touya molesto – ya me quitó una presa hoy, no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo – le dijo a la vampiro y con un rápido movimiento logró sujetar a Duo y acercárselo para observarlo de cerca – vaya... vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí es una preciosidad, un jovencito dulce y tierno para divertirnos un rato, jeje, no te parece Shoyo. -A ver déjame ver – le dijo a su compañero desprendiéndole la capa que le cubría el cuerpo estático y asustado del joven – mmm... esté joven es exquisito, creo que para esta noche será perfecto, ¿de donde lo sacastes Relena? -¡No podéis quedaros con él! – dijo furiosa Relena cogiendo al Duo del brazo para alejarlo de los vampiros. -¡Dejarme en paz! – gritó lloroso Duo alejándose de ellos y quedando muy cerca de la puerta del Heero que seguía medio abierta. -Cállate mortal – le exigió Touya dándole una bofetada partiéndole el labio haciéndoselo sangrar – no estas en posición para exigir nada y tú Relena será mejor que te calles y te largues de aquí – le amenazó el vampiro pelirrojo – esta noche este trenzado será muestro y si después queda algo de él te lo daré para que se lo lleves a tu queridísimo Yuy-sama. -Pero – intento protestar la vampiro. -Nada de peros – intervino el vampiro de larga coleta morena – esta noche es nuestro además Heero ya está ocupado con aquella preciosa de antes – dijo irónicamente Shoyo. -No voy a ir a ninguna parte – intentó Duo sonar tranquilo – antes de dejarme tocar por unos asesinos como vosotros prefiero la muerte. -Eso ya lo veremos – le comentó Touya agarrándole de la muñeca para que no se le escapara – si después de esta noche sigues vivo, te dejaré esa posibilidad pero no antes, jajaja. Por cierto Shoyo no te resulta conocido esta preciosidad – le comentó a su compañero mientras le sujetaba el rostro del trenzado para observarle con atención. -Desgraciado... – murmuró Duo intentando romper el contacto de su cara. -Ahora que lo dices... creo que lo he visto en algún sueño, mmm esto puede ser interesante – dijo Shoyo parando una de sus manos por el torso de Duo que estaba siendo sujetado por Touya por la cara y la muñeca frente a la puerta de Heero. -¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!!! – se oyó una voz molesta que salía del cuarto donde estaban parados - ¡¡¡PORQUE NOS OS VAIS A LA MIERDA Y DEJAIS DE MOLESTAR, ESTOS SON MIS APOSENTOS Y NO ME GUSTA QUE MONTEN ESCÁNDALOS DELANTE DE MI PUERTA!!! – gritó sin prestar atención al chico tembloroso que en esos momentos le daba la espalda ya que su vista estaba fija en los dos vampiros que le miraban entre sorprendidos y molestos –Y BIEN OS LARGAIS O OS LARGO. -Heero – se apresuró a intervenir Relena – hay algo que debes saber enseguida. -Ahora no Relena – le dijo fulminándola con la mirada pero de pronto algo le llamo la atención. Un olor conocido a sándalo y lo que más le alteró fue el olor tan peculiar de esa sangre que tan bien conocida, entonces reparó en el joven que le daba la espalda temblando con la cabeza agachada y abrazado a si mismo. -Eh... lo sentimos no nos dimos cuenta – intentó disimular Shoyo acercándose al trenzado para sujetarle del brazo – ya no vamos. -Un momento – dijo fríamente antes que el vampiro lograse sujetar al joven – tú... – refiriéndose al trenzado que no se atrevía a darse la vuelta – te estoy hablando – le gritó furioso, todo su autocontrol estaba al límite, jamás imaginó encontrándoselo allí, delante de su puerta y después de tantas cosas y tantos años – ¿no vas a decir nada? ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – le preguntó girándole bruscamente para mirarlo a la cara después de tanto tiempo. -Yo... yo... – intentó hablar pero no le fue posible, después de tanto tiempo volvía a estar frente a él, a pesar del cambio en su aspecto supo que era él y su corazón se contrajo con dolor, anhelo y miedo. Ante el ya no estaba aquel jovencito atento y cariñoso y de facciones suaves, ahora ya era todo un hombre y uno muy atractivo, desprendía un aire de poder y atracción que lo mareaba, estaba frente a él con el cuerpo aún sudado por la actividad interrumpida y con rastros de sangre en sus labios, estaba descalzo y su única prenda de vestir eran unos pantalones de cintura baja de hilo negro. A pesar de lo amenazador que se veía a Duo le pareció el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca reconociendo en sus hermosos ojos el joven que antes era pero algo también había cambiado en ellos. -Te importaría dejar de observarme como un baka y decirme ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo molesto por el escrutinio del trenzado viendo como este se ruborizaba y agachaba de nuevo su cabeza. -¿Le conoces? – preguntó sorprendido Touya. -Algo – le respondió con desprecio sin mirar al vampiro manteniendo su atención en el joven - te he preguntado algo y quiero una respuesta ahora - le exigió a Duo sujetándole de la cara para encararle pero al hacerlo un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo tanto a él como a Duo, retirando su mano de inmediato. -Yo... he venido... por que necesitaba hablar contigo He-chan. -¡No me llames así me oyes! Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. -Ya le has oído – intervino Touya aprovechando la discusión para llevarse al trenzado – cierra la boca si no quieres que te vallan mal las cosas. -¡¡No suéltame!! – le gritó librándose de su agarre – necesito hablar contigo Heero por favor. -Ya es demasiado tarde – le respondió Heero – todo quedó muy claro cuando preferiste largarte con él abandonándome a mí sin ninguna dificultad por tu parte. -¡Eso no es verdad! – se defendió Duo acercándose a Heero para sujetarle del brazo – yo... -¡NO ME TOQUES! – le gritó lanzándole contra la pared para después caer al suelo adolorido. -Heero yo... – se oyó su voz quebrada por el llanto y el miedo al ver como Heero le golpeaba sin ningún miramiento- lo siento, las cosas no tendrían que haber salido así, Quatre-sama me dijo que... -Ahora no metas a Quatre en esto – interrumpió Heero acercándose a Duo para levantarlo del suelo por el cuello hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos – no busques ninguna excusa, no te servirán o ¿me vas a negar que no has estado todo este tiempo con tu queridísimo Trowa? – le acusó conteniendo apenas su ira y sus celos, el tener a Duo tan cerca y a su merced, le confundía la manera de actuar, no sabía si destrozarlo para cobrar su venganza o llevárselo a su habitación para demostrarle lo que en su interior sentía por él perdonándole cualquier cosa del pasado. -Heero yo... – no sabía que responder a su pregunta, podía mentirle, pero tampoco era como él creía. -No puedes mentirme – dijo molesto apretando más su cuello el cual comenzada a dificultarle el paso del aire – apestas a él, llevas su olor dentro de ti, me das asco – le dijo celoso lanzándole de nuevo al suelo. -Perdóname, snif, Heero pero no es como te imaginas... -No quiero oír nada más llevároslo, no quiero volver a verle – ordenó a los vampiros que de inmediato lo sujetaron cada uno de un brazo. -Heero ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó sorprendida Relena. Ella hubiera imaginado que sería Heero quien acabaría con el trenzado, pero daba igual, la cuestión es que por fin había conseguido romper el fuerte lazo que les unía, el que muriese en manos de uno u otro no era importante. -¡¡No!! – gritó Duo al verse arrastrado por los vampiro mientras Heero lo observaba con aparente tranquilidad, pero en un momento de descuido de los vampiros pudo escaparse para correr de nuevo hacia Heero que lo miró sorprendido, pero antes de llegar a su altura notó como alguien le sujetaba por el hombro de la camisa haciendo que esta se rompiera dejando su hombro al aire – no... no me iré, cof, cof – tosía manteniendo su aliento y al no estar recuperado del golpe de Heero – si quieres verme muerto, deberás mancharte tu las manos Heero – le exigió Duo en un arranque de valentía – yo... no quería que sucediera todo esto, yo... si tu deseas librarte de mi tendrás que matarme con tus manos – le pidió cayendo de rodillas ante sus pies – ya no aguanto más Heero, yo no quería alejarme de ti, me oyes – le decía llorando con la cabeza agachada cayéndole las lágrimas en el suelo - ¡¡PERO ÉL ME OBLIGÓ!! QUATRE ME OBLIGO A ABANDONARTE... snif ya no puedo seguir así, snif ya no quiero sufrir más por ti, no quiero seguir viviendo... por eso... si tengo que morir... concédeme mi última voluntad... mátame tú – le rogó levantando su rostro lloroso en la última frase para mirarle la cara sorprendida de Heero. -Déjate de sentimentalismos estúpidos – le dijo Touya que se acercó a Duo para llevárselo de allí de una vez por todas. -¡¡No!! – gritó Duo al notar como le estiraba del brazo para llevárselo. -No le toques... – gritó Heero al reaccionar después de lo que había oído de los labios de Duo, lanzando al Touya uno metros de ellos cayendo aparatosamente al suelo – he cambiado de parecer, a partir de ahora nadie y he dicho NADIE podrá tocar a este chico excepto yo. -Pero acabas de decir... – le recriminó Shoyo. -Me da igual lo que haya dicho antes, Duo quedará bajo mi protección, después ya decidiré que hacer con él. -No puede ser... – se oyó la voz sorprendida de Relena al percatarse de cierto detalle que nadie hasta ahora se había dado cuenta y que era de vital interés – esto no puede ser... tú no puedes ser... -¿Se puede saber que estas gimoteando ahora Relena? – le preguntó molesto viendo como Relena no quitaba la vista de Duo mirando algo concreto pero sin saber él que. -¿ Cómo te has hecho eso? – le preguntó furiosa Relena levantando a Duo del suelo para sujetarle del brazo con fuerza para interrogarlo – ¿quien te lo ha hecho? ¿desde cuando? -Suéltame me haces daño, no te voy a decir nada, argghh – se quejaba Duo. -A que viene esto Relena, ¿de qué estas hablando? – le exigió molesto. -A esto – dijo Relena girando bruscamente a Duo para mostrarle la marca ( ï 


	8. Cap VIII Luchando por un amor

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos. Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Yo te protegeré  
  
Cap. 8  
  
Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer cuando el sensible oído de Heero detectó un sonido conocido cerca de su ventana. Con cuidado de no despertar al bello durmiente que se encontraba en entre sus brazos, se deslizó fuera de la cama que compartían para acercarse a la ventana para abrirla y comprobar que se trataba de Zero con la respuesta a su mensaje. Según decía Quatre brevemente estarían antes del amanecer, Hilde, Zech y él, el nombre de Trowa no estuvo presente en la nota cosa que agradeció. Tras liberar a Zero para que descansara salió de la habitación para ordenar que prepararan varias habitaciones para sus invitados pero al darse cuenta que eso sería muy extraño y sospechoso decidió regresara a sus habitaciones para permanecer junto a Duo, no debería dejarlo ni un minuto a solas.  
  
En el Castillo el alboroto poco a poco iba disminuyendo debido a que el amanecer se acercaba, cada uno de sus inquilinos se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones para finalizar allí las últimas horas de diversión ajenos al descubrimiento que había sucedido en la planta de arriba, a excepción de Lord Odin y Lady Relena y los dos secuaces de Odin, Shoyo y Touya.  
  
-Con el debido respeto Lord Odin, ¿no va hacer nada al respecto? – preguntó molesta la vampira. -Por ahora no, Heero me aseguró que no tenía intención en esa maldición, que solo tenía al trenzado como diversión – le respondió seguro de sí mismo. -¿Y le crees? – dijo sorprendida. -No pero por ahora dejaré que piense que me ha engañado, solo necesito un motivo para lanzarme sobre él, esperaré que de un paso en falso, que cometa un error que le delate y entonces será mío. Solo hay que tenerlo vigilado y contento, todo debe de seguir como hasta ahora, concédele todos sus caprichos y procura que a su juguetito no le molesten demasiado nuestros hombres. Tiene que sentirse seguro de esa manera bajará la guardia y caerá en nuestras manos, jajaja. -Sí, claro, jeje, como ordene, con su permiso me retiro, el amanecer no tiene que tardar mucho, que descanse Lord Odin – se retiró tras una reverencia hacia sus aposentos. -Por ahora dejaré que hagas lo que quieras Heero pero en cuanto me des el motivo que necesito para aplastarte me encargaré personalmente de ti y tu amiguito – se oyó la voz de Odin en su habitación mientras contemplaba el descenso de la luna anunciando el pronto amanecer – no permitiré que arruines mis planes por haberte encaprichado del debilucho mortal, nuestros ancestros nos otorgaron el poder y no dejaré que me arrebates mi gloria por tu egoísmo y debilidad hacia un mortal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
La silueta del Castillo ya se veía a simple vista desde donde ellos se encontraban. Sin previo aviso Quatre fue reduciendo la velocidad hacia una arboleda cercana haciendo que Trowa y Hilde se dirigieran hacia allí. Al estar a unos metros de allí Quatre pudo observar como un caballo conocido se encontraba allí escondido, Shinigami estaba pastando tranquilamente sin su jinete.  
  
-¿Esa no es Shinigami, la yegua de Heero? – dijo sorprendida Hilde. -Así es, seguramente Akira se la entregó a Duo para que le trajera hasta Heero, lo más seguro es que Duo escondiera a Shinigami aquí para que le fuera más fácil entrar al Castillo sin ser descubierto. -¿Y como lo habrá conseguido? – preguntó sorprendido Trowa. -No lo sé, pero eso lo sabremos a su debido momento por ahora será mejor que nos preparemos para entrar en el Castillo. Como hemos quedado tu serás mi esclavo por eso es mejor que dejemos aquí tu caballo, junto a Shinigami, montarás conmigo, solo una cosa, no hables con nadie solo cuando te lo diga, evita mirar a los ojos de los vampiros y cuando notes que te observan más de lo normal intenta dejar tu mente en blanco, muchos de los vampiros de aquí saber leer la mente, intenta no pensar en cosas que puedan comprometernos, piensa en algo que te mantenga alejado de los demás pensamiento, no se... piensa en mi por ejemplo, jeje – bromeó viendo la cara sonrojada de Trowa al aludir a la noche que pasaron juntos. -Muy gracioso vampiro estúpido – dijo molesto. -Jajaja – se rió Hilde al ver lo avergonzado que estaba el joven de ojos verdes – no te apenes muchacho pero Quatre tiene razón, intenta mantener tu mente ocupada en cosas concretas, créeme que intentarán leerte la menta para saber todo lo referente a nuestra visita, jaja. -Si tienes razón Hilde por eso... – dijo Quatre acercándose a Trowa que estaba junto a su caballo, atando las riendas a un árbol – me veo obligado hacer una cosa. -¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Trowa dándose la vuelta para ver cara a cara al vampiro que se había acercado a él. -Esto – le respondió Quatre atrapando sus labios contra los del joven en un apasionado beso que desarmó a su amante imposibilitándole cualquier posible rechazo o movimiento, dejándose llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba el vampiro. Mientras le besaba con fervor dando comienzo a una lucha entre sus lenguas, los brazos del rubio fueron ascendiendo de la parte baja de espalda del moreno hasta su nuca. Con una mano se sujetó de esta mientras con la otra acariciaba su clavícula y parte del cuello expuesto y con un rápido movimiento, Quatre presiono cierta parte en el cuello del muchacho para dejarlo inconsciente entre sus brazos, evitando que éste cayera al suelo. -Desde luego Quatre, eres un caso – dijo con cierta burla la vampiro viendo todo el teatro que organizó su amigo para limitarse a dejarle desmayado. -Jejeje... que quieres no puedo evitarle, es demasiado tentador para mí, jeje, Trowa tiene la capacidad de volverme loco, que le voy hacer – dijo para excusarse a la vez que subía de nuevo a su caballo Sandrok con Trowa en sus brazos. -Estas loco, jeje – se rió subiendo ella también a su caballo – será mejor que nos demos prisa, el Sol está apunto de salir y aún debemos conseguir que nos dejen entrar al Castillo Oz sin sospechas. -Tienes razón, por eso mismo dejé inconsciente a Trowa, si está desmayado nadie podrá leerle la mente, así nos será más fácil que crean que estamos aquí por Heero y no por Duo. -Sí pero hay algo que me preocupa – dijo Hilde poniéndose en marcha hacia la entrada principal del Castillo – dudo que Odin se crea que estamos aquí por una visita informal a Heero. -Lo sé, pero eso ya lo veremos por ahora, solo diremos que venimos a hablar con Heero de algo privado, según vea, me inclinaré esa excusa o otra. -De acuerdo, ya verás lo que haces, tú eres el experto en diplomacia – le dijo con una sonrisa. -Gracias por el cumplido – le respondió con coquetería.  
  
Las puertas del Castillo se abrieron para recibir a los extraños y no esperados invitados conduciéndolos a la sala de estar a la espera del señor del Castillo. Varios minutos de espera fueron los que transcurrieron hasta que las grandes puertas del salón se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a la estilizada figura de Lord Odin. Con pasos firmes de acercó a sus invitados, ocultado su sorpresa ante la inesperada visita. Su mirada recorrió a sus huéspedes sorprendiéndose al encontrar tumbado en uno de sus sillones a un joven bastante atractivo y que aparentemente se encontraba dormido.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba – dijo sonriendo Odin una vez que se acercó a los vampiros – eres la última persona que hubiera imaginado que vendría a visitarme, vaya, jajaja, esta noche a sido una noche llena de sorpresas, jaja – se rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Quatre. -Jeje, tienes razón, yo también jamás hubiera dicho que vendría a tu Castillo Odin, pero me temo que no es a ti a quien vengo a ver, sino a Heero. -Que lastima y yo que me había hecho ilusiones en vano – dijo fingiendo pesar – pero creo que Heero está ahora mismo algo ocupado – le dijo acercándose a Quatre para susurrarle – esta noche a tenido más una visita además pronto saldrá el Sol, si queréis os puedo hacer preparar unas habitaciones para que os resguardéis hoy, mañana ya hablaréis con él – le habló sonriéndole hipócritamente - Por cierto, ¿quien es esa lindura que duerme en mi sillón? – preguntó curioso al observarle. -Ah él – dijo el rubio señalando a su amante – es mi esclavo, lo encontré hace varios meses, está bajo mi protección, ¿no es lindo? – dijo orgulloso. -Si... si que lo es – le dijo acercándose al joven para deslizar su mano por su mejilla para acariciarle, pero antes de poder tocarlo. -¡Se mira pero no se toca! – le amenazó sin dudarlo Quatre sujetándole de la muñeca para apartarlo de él. -Valla, sigues tan celoso como siempre, querido – le respondió sobándose la muñeca - pero tranquilo, no lo tocaré, puedes estar tranquilo. -Ese espero, no permito que nadie tenga algo que sea mío y lo sabes. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo con cierta burla – ¿Porque tu juguetito está inconsciente? Si está enfermo puedo hacer que lo atienda alguien del Castillo. -No te preocupes Odin – dijo manteniendo la calma – solo está agotado, ya sabes los humanos no son muy resistentes para ciertas cosas – le respondió con burla, debía de representar su papel del amo para que le vampiro no sospechara. -¿Y tu fiel lacayo?, ¿no ha venido contigo? -¿Zech? Si... claro que vino conmigo lo que ocurre que viniendo hacia aquí le surgió algo imprevisto y se demorará un poco, pero seguro que llega antes del amanecer, gracias por preguntar – le habló fríamente – a por cierto, antes has mencionado algo sobre unas visitas de Heero, ¿los conozco? – le pregunto para sonsacarle información. -No creo, solo un antiguo conocido de Heero, alguien sin importancia, creo que fue quien le crió en su pasado – le explicó tanteando la situación para averiguar que tanto sabían. -¿El mortal llamado Duo? – preguntó Hilde sin mostrar sorpresa alguna – pensé que había muerto hace varios años en un ataque en el pueblo donde vivía. -Pues parece que no – comentó Odin – se ha presentado esta noche, aún no me explico como, insistió en que quería ver a Heero, creo que en estos momentos se estará arrepintiendo de haber pedido eso, jajaja. -¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Quatre ocultando su preocupación. -Jajaja, lo digo porque lo más seguro es que Heero se esté divirtiendo con él en estos momentos, no se vio muy contento cuando supo que ese pobre diablo se presentó aquí, jajaja. Pero dejemos que de eso se encargue Heero, jeje, por ahora será mejor que nos retiremos a nuestra habitación. -Si será lo mejor, espero no causar demasiadas molestias, llevamos mucho tiempo sin saber nada de Heero y hay algunos asuntos que debes aclararse lo antes posible – le dijo a Odin mientras se acercaba a Trowa para levantarlo en brazos. -Supongo que es inevitable, auque creo que ya sabes su posición ante ese tema en concreto – le habló sin ocultar su enfado por tratar de ese tema. -Lo sé, pero prefiero oírlo de sus propios labios, sea cual sea la decisión de Heero la aceptaré pero no por ellos desistiré de buscar una solución – dijo Quatre igualmente molesto. -No esperaba nada menos de ti – le dijo con cierta burla -Je, me conoces bien, y ahora si me indicas cuales serán nuestras habitaciones nos gustaría poder descansar, ah y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías ordenar que preparen una habitación para Zech? Conociéndole como le conozco seguro que llega con el tiempo justo, jejeje. -Jeje, por supuesto, no te preocupes ordenaré que le preparen una, ahora seguidme – le ordenó.  
  
Varios minutos después que todos los vampiros de ese Castillo que estaban resguardados en sus respectivas habitaciones, a salvo de los mortales rayos de Sol.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
El forcejeo y la pelea entre los vampiros no se hizo esperar ante la mirada asombrada de los supervivientes en aquel bosque. El joven de negro pelo no apartaba la vista de los luchadores, aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, pudo comprobar lo buen luchador que era ese demonio de pelo rubio. Se movía con una rapidez y elegancia propia de los príncipes, asestaba golpes precisos a sus atacantes dejando en evidencia el poco estilo y la falta de técnica que tenían esos chupa sangres, sin saber como se vio admirando la destreza de ese hombre hasta que su razón le recriminó tal hecho.  
  
-Maldita sea, él es el enemigo – pensó recriminándose – es un asesino como los demás – sin prestar más atención se giró hacia el otro joven que estaba mal herido para comprobar su estado - ¡Hermano! – le llamó con preocupación - ¿estas bien? ¿estas herido? – le preguntó acercándose a su hermano que se encontraba de rodilla apoyado sobre su katana clavada en el suelo. -Argghhh – se quejó levantando la cabeza para mirar a su joven hermano – tranquilo... estoy bien... solo un poco magullado. Ahora escúchame atentamente... debes ayudar a ese vampiro rubio para acabar con esos asesinos. -¡No haré eso! ¡no pienso ayudar a ningún vampiro! – gritó enfurecido el más joven. -Escúchame bien arggghhh... – jadeaba – en estos momentos eres el único que puedes descubrir el paradero de los nuestros... ese joven nos está ayudando y no tenía obligación y aún así lo está haciendo. -¡Pero es un vampiro, hermano! ¡es un asesino como los demás! – se exasperó. -Wufei Chang... no juzgues si no quieres ser juzgado – le reprendió a su hermano menor -Pero... -Nada de peros – le dijo con dificultad – nuestra misión... es encontrar a los nuestros... y rescatarlos, para ellos debemos... aprovechar cualquier ayuda y método... que tengamos a nuestro abasto, yo ahora no puedo ser de gran ayuda por eso debes de ser tú quien lleve a cabo nuestra misión, averigua donde se encuentran y como podemos rescatarlos, en cuanto me recupere un poco iré en tú ayuda, me entiendes, no tenemos mucho tiempo. -De acuerdo – le respondió sin muchas ganas – así lo haré hermano, no te defraudaré. -De eso estoy seguro – le sonrió conteniendo el fuerte dolor de su costado – ve estoy seguro que ese chico nos ayudará.  
  
Sin perder más tiempo el joven guerrero se dirigió con katana en mano hacia uno de los vampiros que en ese momento se disponía a atacar al rubio por la espalda. En un principio Zech se sorprendió por la intervención del joven que le había salvado por los pelos ya que estaba muy ocupado enfrentándose a los otros dos vampiros.  
  
-Ahora estamos en paces – le dijo el joven moreno fríamente sin apartar su mirada de su atacante – ya no te debo nada. -Vaya, pues muchas gracias – le dijo Zech al chico con una sonrisa – no esperaba que saldaras tu deuda conmigo tan pronto pero que le vamos hacer – le dijo en broma. -No me gusta deber nada a nadie y menos con un asesino como tú - le dijo con furia. -Siento que pienses de esa manera, es una lastima... – le hablaba mientras seguía peleando con esos vampiros – aunque creo que deberías conocerme antes para catalogarme de algo tan serio como eso – le dijo con algo de molestia. -No me hace falta conocerte para saber que cualquier vampiro es un asesino, todos sois iguales – le dijo a la vez que su katana contaba el pecho de su enemigo de derecha a izquierda en diagonal girando sobre si mismo aprovechando su giro para asestarle un rápido movimiento de katana seccionando limpiamente la cabeza de su sorprendido atacante, cayendo ésta al suelo junto a los pies del cabecilla de grupo. -Maldito desgraciado insolente – le insultó el jefe de ese grupo de vampiros – alejándose de Zech para atacar al joven de pelo negro – pagarás por esto. -No somos todos iguales – dijo molesto Zech – eh tú – le dijo al vampiro que iba a tacar al joven interceptándolo en su trayecto – la pelea es conmigo escoria – le dijo golpeándolo en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo respirando con dificultad – se me ha acabado la paciencia – anunció Zech.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento se distanció unos metros para recoger una de las espadas tiradas en el suelo de algún guerrero que había pedido la vida y con apenas unos segundos decapitó al otro vampiro que cayó inmediatamente a l suelo, para luego acorralar al cabeza del grupo para seccionarle la cabeza en cualquier momento.  
  
-¡Espera! – le gritó el joven moreno impidiendo que matara al vampiro. -¿Qué ocurre ahora? – le dijo molesto con la katana a punto de cortar la cabeza de su atacante que lo miraba con terror. -Espero no lo mates – le repitió viendo la cara de desconcierto del vampiro de dispuso a explicarle sus motivos por dicha petición. -¿No quieres que lo mate? – le preguntó sorprendido. -Si claro, se merece eso y más pero antes debo saber algo – le dijo acercándose a los dos vampiros - ¿dónde habéis escondido a mi gente? – le preguntó con odio - ¡contesta! -Jaja, muérete desgraciado – le insultó el vampiro conservando el poco orgullo que le quedaba – no pienso decirte nada, antes prefiero morir, jajaja. -Maldito desgraciado – se abalanzo sobre él agarrándole del cuello mientras aún era sujetado por Zech - ¿dónde están? ¿qué habéis hecho con ellos? ¡dímelo!. -No te lo diré – dijo sonriendo. -Eso lo veremos – intervino Zech apartado con cuidado al joven para agarrar él al vampiro por el cuello – si en algo aprecias tú despreciable vida vas a decirme todo lo que quiero saber – le ordenó levantando al vampiro por le cuello apretándoselo lentamente – ahora habla si no quieres que me ponga violento. -No pienso... argggghhhh... decirte nada... – dijo con dificultad – tendrás que matarme. -Je... no pienso matarte – le sonrió con maldad – te haré sufrir de tal manera que suplicaras para que acabe con tu mísera vida – le comentó a la vez que lo sujetaba del cuello con una mano mientras que la otra se posaba sobre su pecho comenzando a concentrar su poder sobre esta. -Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritó el vampiro al ver como el poder de Zech le quemaba el pecho llenándoselo de llagas y ampollas. -¡Habla! – le exigió Zech apretando más el cuello y aumentado su poder. -¿Dónde está mi gente? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada del vampiro de la horrible escena ante sus ojos. -¡No has oído! O prefieres que te ayude a recordar – le exigió levantando la mano de su pecho a los ojos concentrando de nuevo su poder sobre ellos. -Arrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – aulló de dolor – bastaaaaaaaaaa, de acuerdo te lo diré, pero para ya – suplicó. -Eso está mejor – dijo Zech aparatando su mano del rostro quemado del vampiro – y bien, ¿dónde está su gente? No quiero volverlo a repetir. -Arrrr, si..., está bien te lo diré, la noche pasada atacamos el poblado Chang en busca de jóvenes que utilizaríamos para una gran fiesta que planea Lady Relena y Lord Odin... -¿Lady Relena? – preguntó sorprendido Zech, al reconocer el nombre de su hermana. -Si Lady Relena, ella nos dijo que encontráramos a los mejores especimenes humanos para El Bloody Night. -¿Y donde os los llevasteis? – preguntó el joven impaciente. -Están... en el Castillo Oz, Lord Odin los tiene encerrados para la ocasión, arrrgggghh – se quejó por el dolor que sentía. -Eso es lo que quería saber – dijo Wufei separándose de ellos para dirigirse hacia su hermano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie – hermano – le llamó – Nataku y los demás están el Castillo Oz, debemos ir hasta allí y rescatarlos a todos. -Eso será imposible... – le comentó el vampiro que estaba casi desmayado – Lady Relena no permitirá que os los llevéis, si vais solo encontraréis la muerte. -Este desgraciado tiene razón – comentó Zech arrojando al vampiro al suelo para acercarse a los jóvenes – si vais solos será un suicidio y más en las condiciones que os encontráis, el Castillo Oz es muy peligroso, no tardará ni dos segundos en descubriros. -Me da lo mismo, no pienso abandonar a los míos – dijo molesto Wufei. -No te estoy diciendo que los abandones, solo que no puedes ir allí sin más y en estas condiciones – le dijo mirando el aspecto descuidado y maltrecho del joven, estaba sucio y lleno de sangre – vuestra sangre se huele a dos kilómetros de aquí. -No me importa lo que me digas, además porque nos ayudas, no se supone que eres un vampiro. -Si lo soy, pero no todos somos como tu crees, no sea cabezota, si quieres recuperar a tu gente piensa con calma y trama un plan, ser impulsivo no te será beneficioso para nada. -No necesito tus conse... -¡Ya basta Wufei! – intervino la pelea de esos dos, él tiene razón y lo sabes, deberías ser más agradecido y respetuoso con quien te brida su ayuda desinteresada – le recriminó a su hermano que agachó su cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado por la reprimenda – lo lamento mucho Lord Merquise – se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hermano – perdónele es demasiado temperamental y la verdad no es normal que un "homo nocturnis" ayude a los mortales, ruego que disculpe su comportamiento. -No te preocupes, es normal que reaccione así, y por favor llámame Zech, el titulo de Lord nunca me ha gustado. -De acuerdo Zech, así lo haré si Ud. me llama también por mi nombre – le dijo extendiendo su mano para atrapar la del vampiro como saludo – mi nombre es Tamahome Chang, Tama para los amigos. -Es un placer Tama, si puede ser de ayuda no duden a pedirlo, en estos momentos me dirijo al Castillo de Oz para solucionar unos asuntos de mi Clan, si queréis puedo averiguar conde está vuestra gente e intentar sacarla de allí – se ofrecía el vampiro. -Muchas gracias pero no me gustaría que tuviera problemas con la gente de Oz – dijo Tama – Wufei y yo nos haremos cargo de esto, pero gracias. -No te preocupes por eso – le dijo Zech – además será una excusa formidable para deshacerme de más basura de Oz, mi Clan y ese no nos llevamos precisamente bien. Por culpa de ellos tenemos la fama que tenemos. -Ya lo has oído – dijo molesto Wufei – no es necesaria tú ayuda, lo haremos nosotros. -Mira haremos una cosa – dijo Zech – vosotros preocuparos de llevaros y enterrar dignamente a los vuestros – dijo mirando los cuerpos de los compañeros caídos de esos jóvenes, mientras yo averiguo sobre su gente y busco la manera de sacar del Castillo sin riesgo alguno. -¿Y quien dice que podemos confiar en tu palabra? – dijo con desconfianza al rubio. -Tendrás que confiar, no te queda otra. -Creo que de esta manera será lo mejor, yo no estoy en condiciones para enfrentarme a más vampiros y tú Wufei no podrás con todos – le dijo a su hermano -Pero no me fío Tama – se quejó Wufei. -Pues entonces, ven conmigo, yo te protegeré, por eso no temas y así verás que lo que digo es cierto – le pidió con naturalidad vio la reacción de sorpresa en el rostro del más joven ante tal petición. -Es buena idea Wufei – dijo con una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa y el sonrojo de su temperamental hermano. -Yo... ir contigo – balbuceó nervioso Wufei – no me fío -Te doy mi palabra de caballero que no te haré nada y te protegeré de los demás vampiros, si estás a mi lado no tendrás que preocuparte.  
  
Mientras seguían hablando no se dieron cuenta que el mal herido vampiro que habían ignorado hasta ahora se levantaba para atacar por la espalda a Zech, pero en el último momento Wufei pudo apartar a Zech, siendo solo magullado en su brazo, y asestarle el golpe de gracias matándolo con un único movimiento de su katana.  
  
-¿Estáis bien? – preguntó algo sorprendido Zech por el ataque imprevisto. -Si estamos bien – se apresuró a responder Tama – pero tu estás herido – le dijo mirándole el brazo derecho que sangraba con bastante sangre. Con algo de dificultad Tama se rasgó algo de tela de su propia blusa para usarla como venda improvisada acercándose al vampiro. -¡No! – exclamó Zech aparatando suavemente a Tama de su brazo herido – no debes tocar mi sangre – le informó Zech – es demasiado peligroso, estás herido y mi sangre se podría mezclar con la tuya y eso sería horrible, te convertirías en un vampiro. Además mis heridas sanan enseguida – dijo Zech cogiendo la tela de las manos de un sorprendido Tama para vendarse el mismo el brazo – en media hora ya no habrá rastro de la herida – dijo sonriendo al joven – pero gracias por tu preocupación. Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos el Sol no tardará en salir y a mi se me acaba el tiempo, ¿vas a venir conmigo? – le preguntó a Wufei que aún seguía algo sorprendido. -Yo... – intentó hablar algo nervioso, ese hombre le intimidaba. -Será mejor que vayas Wufei – le aconsejó Tama, yo me encargaré de los nuestros y pediré ayuda la pueblo, si vas con Zech te será más fácil dar con Nataku y los demás. -Está bien iré – dijo Wufei limpiando la katana con la ropa del vampiro muerto para después enfundarla en su baina. -Ven conmigo, iremos en mi caballo – le comentó a Wufei. -Ten cuidado hermano – dijo con preocupación Wufei al ver como su hermano caminada con dificultad hasta los caballos que habían quedado abandonados unos metros lejos de allí. -Descuida – le respondió con una sonrisa despidiéndose de él. -Ven – le llamó Zech a Wufei – sube delante de mí – le dijo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a montar. -Iré detrás – aseguró Wufei indignado por ver la intención del vampira al querer viajar entre sus brazos. -Es mejor si montas delante, si hubiera un ataque no podría proteger tu espalda – le aseguró ocultado la sonrisa al percatar la incomodidad del moreno a viajar entre sus brazos – es por tu bien. -Argggg – gruñó con frustración – de acuerdo pero un movimiento raro y te rebano el cuello. -Como quieras – sonrió.  
  
Una vez los dos montados, se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el Castillo. El tiempo se acababa u los primeros brillos del alba ya eran visibles en el cielo. Wufei pudo sentir la tensión el cuerpo que montaba detrás de él, sabía que los vampiros eran sensibles ante los rayos del Sol, en ese caso al rubio vampiro no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. El Sol no tardaría en llegar y aún no se divisaba el Castillo.  
  
-Sujétate fuerte – le ordenó Zech con preocupación rodeando la cintura del joven con un brazo mientras con el otro sujetaba fuertemente las riendas del caballo. -¿Qué suced...? – fue a preguntar pero el rápido movimiento del caballo solo le dio tiempo a sujetarse del brazo que le sostenía de la cintura.  
  
Al girarse para encarar al vampiro por la maniobra brusca vio como el vampiro se había tapado por completo con una capa gruesa y oscura a la ver que oía suaves susurros recitar en algún dialecto antiguo el cual no comprendía. El Sol comenzaba a salir y los primeros rayos de Sol ya bañaban el gran bosque denso por el que atravesaban, gracias a la densidad de los árboles los primeros rayos no impactaron en los jinetes que corrían a toda velocidad pero conforme pasaban los segundos la situación empeoraba. Con algo de preocupación Wufei vio como un rayo de sol impactó con el hombro derecho del vampiro, en un primer momento la gruesa capa pareció amortiguar su efecto mortal en la piel del vampiro pero conforme los rayos aumentaban de cantidad y de intensidad un gruñido de dolor se le escapó al rubio. Wufei sintió como la mano que sujetaba su cintura le apretaba intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía el vampiro en esos momentos, con algo de miedo se giro para comprobar el estado del vampiro viendo como parte de la capa, en concreto en la zona del hombro derecho, comenzaba a quemarse desprendiendo un fuerte olor a quemado, en ningún momento los conjuros que recitaba Zech se interrumpieron, pero de pronto un brusco movimiento del animal hizo caer a un Zech debilitado arrastrando con él a Wufei, para amortiguar la caída Zech sea abrazó al cuerpo del joven para protegerle del golpe pero antes de caer al suelo una oscuridad los envolvió para después de varios segundos notar la caída sobre un suelo frío y duro. Al abrir los ojos Wufei vio que se encontraba entre los brazos del vampiro, que al caer al suelo éste amortiguó el impacto con su cuerpo, ambos estaban envueltos en la gruesa capa sin posibilidad de ver más allá del rostro adolorido del vampiro, no se oía nada, lo único que pudo percibir fue la frialdad inusual del supuesto suelo del bosque y una claridad distinta a la del amanecer. Tras descansar por varios segundos Zech se medio incorporó del suelo dejando libertad de movimiento al joven que descansaba sobre él y con un suave movimiento retiró la capa de ambas cabezas para dejar ver lo que les rodeaba.  
  
-Me ha ido de poco – dijo con alivio Zech levantándose lentamente a la vez que le ofrecía la mano al Wufei que miraba extrañado a su alrededor sin comprender nada. -¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó sorprendido aceptando la ayuda de Zech a la vez que observaba la estancia en donde se encontraban - ¿cómo hemos llegado a... ? -Bienvenido Lord. Merquise – interrumpió una voz a la espalda de ellos que sobresaltó al moreno – Lord Odin nos aviso que llegaría de un momento a otro, su habitación ya está preparada, si gusta le acompañaré, debo decirle que ha sido muy peligroso demorar tanto su llegada – dijo el hombre mayor con confianza. -Si Yusuke, jejeje, lo sé pero es que tuve un imprevisto de última hora y no podía marcharme sin antes solucionarlo, jeje – dijo algo abochornado por la reprimenda del mayordomo del castillo – te agradezco tu preocupación. -No es nada mi Lord, sabe que su visita y la de Lord Quatre siempre es agradecida por nosotros. Supongo que el joven que le acompaña se quedará con Ud. en sus aposentos, ¿no?. -¡No! – interrumpió sonrojado Wufei ante la insinuación del hombre mayor, que lo miraba con una sonrisa. -¿No? – preguntó curioso y divertido el mayordomo. -No compartiré cama con este – se apresuró a decir Wufei completamente sonrojado –quiero otra habitación. -Eso sería muy peligroso Wufei – dijo Zech retirándose la capa de su hombro lastimado para observar el estado de su herida y no ver la cara abochornada del joven. -Lord Merquise tiene razón – habló el mayordomo a favor del vampiro – conozco bien que clase de persona son los del Clan Oz, he visto demasiadas cosas horribles para confirmarlo, gracias a Dios que ya soy viejo y poco atractivo, sino te aseguro que no estaría ahora mismo como mayordomo, por eso te aconsejo que tomes el ofrecimiento de Lord Merquise para compartir su alcoba, Lord Merquise es un caballero, él no te hará daño, si pasas la noche solo, te puedo asegurar que un joven atractivo como tú no dudaría intacto antes de que vuelva a anochecer. -¿Un joven atractivo como yo? – dijo confundido y avergonzado antes las palabras del mayordomo. -Jeje, claro, no lo sabes – se rió Zech al ver como Wufei estaba tan colorado – si cualquier vampiro te viera no dudaría en llevarte a su cama y hacerte suyo, jeje. -Argggg- gruñó furioso ante la burla del rubio - ¿quién dice que quieres hacer tú lo mismo?. -Tranquilo, yo no fuerzo a nadie a acostarse conmigo, no soy de esos, ya te o dije, yo jamás haría nada que tú no quisieras – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. -Maldito – susurró Wufei. -Bueno aquí es - interrumpió sonriendo al ver como esos chicos discutían – si necesitan cualquier cosa me avisan, el baño está preparado por si lo necesitan, hay ropa limpia en el vestidor, diré que traigan algo de comida para su invitado Lord Merquise y también un botiquín para su quemadura. -Gracias Yusuke – le agradeció Zech con una sonrisa. -De nada, mi Lord es mi trabajo. Que descansen – dijo retirándose por el pasillo por el cual habían llegado.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Hacia varias horas que ya había amanecido, con algo de pereza Duo comenzó a abrir sus ojos para percatarse de donde estaban viniéndole a la memoria los últimos sucesos que había pasado antes de quedarse dormido, al recordarlo una hermosa sonrisa se le formó en su rostro. Por fin volvía a estar con su Heero y esta vez para siempre. Con mucho cuidado se giró sobre si mismo para ver que a su lado se encontraba un dormido Heero que se aferraba a su cintura como si temiera que se lo arrebatasen. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a su rostro para depositar un suave beso sobre los de Heero pero sin llegar a despertarlo. Levantó la cabeza sobre le hombro de su amor para comprobar que toda la habitación se encontraba en penumbras. Con mucho cuidado, separó con algo de pena los brazos que lo atrapaban para salir de la cama sin despertarlo, una de vez de pie lo observó por varios minutos, por primera vez en muchos años era feliz y todo se lo debía a él, al joven atractivo que dormía plácidamente en aquella cama enorme. Sin hacer ruido corrió los telares del dosel de la cama dejándola a oscuras y resguardada de cualquier rayo de Sol que pudiera filtrarse por las ventanas, luego se acercó a uno de los ventanales y con cuidado se asomó por las gruesas cortinas para ver el fantástico día que hacia, por la posición del Sol, Duo pudo calcular que estaría a medio día, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida para luego vestirse con ropas limpias de Heero, aunque estas le fueran grandes. Iba a dirigirse hacia la habitación donde esperaba Yune pero unos golpes en la puerta principal le alertaron. Con rapidez de dirigió a abrir antes de que despertaran a Heero, al abrir que encontró con una joven doncella, algo demacrada y de aspecto cansada llegaba un vestido sencillo de manga largas y falda plisada hasta los pies de color gris marengo, resaltando un pequeño delantal blanco. Llevaba en las manos lo que parecía un abundante desayuno con casi de todo. Con voz tímida y algo temerosa le comunico que le había ordenado subirle el desayuno y que si no necesitaba nada más que se retiraba. Algo en esa chica le inquietó, estaba demasiada asustada y su comportamiento hacia él fue muy estricto y servicial. Antes de que la muchacha se marchara, Duo la detuvo, en un momento la joven se asustó pensado que Duo le iba a atacar de algún modo, tras varios minutos de charla, Duo le hizo entender que él no le haría daño y que confiara en él, la joven al final se derrumbó desconsolado, Duo pudo saber que hacía cuatro meses que la habían secuestrado de su casa, la obligaban a servir en el Castillo bajo la amenaza de matar a toda su familia, era una historia similar a la de Akira, también había sido utilizada para varios tipos de vejaciones e incluso se habían alimentado de ella en varias ocasiones, más una vez estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Ante la crueldad de la historia relatada Duo, prometió ayudarla, le dijo que la sacaría de allí pero por ahora tendría que aguantar un poco más, mientras ella seria sus ojos y oídos fuera de esas habitaciones, primero tendría que ayudar a escapar a los prisioneros, buscar la información para romper la maldición y luego con la ayuda de Heero sacaría a todos los sirvientes de ese Castillo. Tras calmarse un poco la joven salió de la habitación para seguir las tareas que le habían impuesto para no levantar sospechas. Duo desayudo parte de la comida que le había traído la joven y con el resto de dirigió a la habitación de Yune. Al llamar a la puerta, Yune le abrió al reconocer su voz, parecía más repuesta de la terrible experiencia vivida la noche anterior, tras dejarle entrar y darle el desayuno para que comiera algo, le contó sus planes para sacarla de allí esa misma mañana, le dio tiempo para que se preparase para salir y algo de ropa para que se cambiara. Primero Duo iría a comprobar si el camino por donde entró el camino era seguro para huir, luego se dirigiría a buscarla para sacarla de allí. Duo salió de la habitación, por los pasillos no se oía a nadie solo algunas voces por la planta inferior que iban y venía, seguramente la servidumbre del Castillo, con sigilo bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja y de allí hacia la puerta del final del pasillo hasta entrada a las mazmorras, no llegó a bajar del todo, por lo visto no había nadie allí así que sin perder más tiempo volvió a subir las escaleras hasta regresar a la habitación de Heero. Al entrar en ella Yune ya estaba lista aunque bastante asustada, de la misma manera que había hecho anteriormente Duo junto con Yune se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para luego recorrer el largo pasillo que separaba el recibidor principal de la ala Este del Castillo. El sonido de varias voces les alertaron haciendo que se escondieran tras unas grandes columnas que decoraban el amplio pasillo, tras varios minutos vieron pasar si ser descubiertos varios hombres que del servicio doméstico, tras un tiempo razonable prosiguieron su marcha hacia la puerta por donde Duo accedió la noche anterior pero para su sorpresa esta estaba cerrada, lo más seguro que esos hombres la habrían cerrado, su planes habían fracasado, pero cuando iban a retirarse Duo vio el brillo de algo metálico colgar cerca de la puerta medio oculto sobre la elegante tapiz que decoraba la pared, era un juego de llaves, sin dudarlo las cogió y tras probar con varias de ellas por fin dio con la correcta, rápidamente bajaron por las oscuras escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que comunicaba con las celdas, cogió de nuevo las llaves para abrir la puerta que les impedía el paso, una vez abierta se adentraron al pasillo distribuidor de las celdas, al pasar por él, los prisioneros le salieron al paso, rogándoles que les liberara, Duo le dijo que les liberaría pero que tendría que ser poco a poco sino sospecharían que alguien les está ayudando a escapar, iba a continuar con su marcha cuando la voz de Yune le había detenido, allí junto a un grupo de prisioneros estaba su hermano mayor, algo herido por proteger a las mujeres que allí se encontraban, Yune le pedía que lo liberara, que sin él no se marcharía, ya que antes lo creía muerto. Después con conversa un rato y tras prometer a los demás que los liberaría en breve, accedieron a dejar que solo ese joven saliera de la celda. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió de la habitación y el riesgo de que le descubrieran era cada vez mayor, sin poder perder más tiempo, Duo le explicó a Yune y a su hermano como salir de allí y donde se encontraba su caballo, deberían salir sin levantar sospechas de allí ir hasta Shinigami y regresar a su poblado, luego una vez a salvo debería dejar marchas a Shinigami para que regresase al Castillo, solo así Duo sabría que todo había salido bien. Tras despedirse de ellos, declinando la invitación de acompañarles a su poblado para alejarse de aquel horror y recibiendo las gracias y promesas de recompensa por su liberación ambos jóvenes salieron apresurados de allí. Tan solo le quedaba dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación de Yuy para no ser descubierto. Al dirigirse a la habitación que desde esa noche compartía con Heero, tras dar varios pasos frente a la puerta que daba acceso a los calabazos una voz le sobresaltó de pronto.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas? – se oyó la voz de un hombre de mediana voz que de inmediato le dio mucha desconfianza a Duo. -Yo,... ahh, es que... me he perdido – intentó decir Duo nervioso por ser descubierto tan pronto. -¿Perdido? – le dijo molesto sujetándole del brazo con fuerza - ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Y que haces fuera de tú celda? – le dijo sorprendido al ver que uno de los chicos secuestrado se había escapado de su prisión. -¿Celda? – dijo sorprendido pero rápidamente comprendió a lo que refería – Yo no soy ningún esclavo – le dijo molesto – así que suéltame – le exigió – te estas equivocando y si no me sueltas de inmediato lo lamentarás. -¿A sí? - le dijo con burla – déjate de tonterías, me importa un bledo quien fueras anteriormente, aquí solo eres un trozo de carne que usan los amos del Castillo, así que compórtate bien si no quieres pasarlo mal. -¡Que me sueltes! – le gritó – no soy cualquiera soy la pareja de Heero, me oyes. -Habla con más respeto a tus señores – le habló con furia a la vez que le daba una bofetada que le tiró al suelo – para ti jovencito es Yuy-sama o Lord Yuy, ¿me entiendes?. -Pero que ocurre aquí – se oyó la voz molesta del mayordomo Yusuke. -Nada importante Yusuke-san, este crío que se cree que tiene derechos sobre Yuy-sama – le explicó molesto por el comportamiento de Duo. -Pero que has hecho – le dijo al hombre al ver a Duo en el suelo y con el labio partido – no sabes quien es este joven. -¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido el hombre. -Se lo he dicho pero esta cabeza hueca no me ha creído – dijo molesto Duo tocándose el labio adolorido. -Sato será mejor que te disculpes con el joven Duo, si Yuy-sama se entera que le golpeaste será tu fin – advirtió Yusuke a un sorprendido Sato. -Yo... no lo sabía, pensaba que este joven estaba fanfarroneado, no sabía que Yuy-sama... -Pues ya lo sabes, baka, estoy bajo la protección de Heero y si quisiera te haría que te contarse la cabeza por baka – le dijo sumamente molesto por le golpe recibido por ese hombre. -Yo... lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir, pero por favor... – suplicaba el hombre perdiendo la altivez que poseía antes – no se lo diga a Yuy-sama, se lo suplico. -Tranquilo – le habló Duo disminuyendo su enfado – no le diré nada, pero que sea la última vez que me podes la mano encima. -Descuide, no volverá a suceder. -Joven Duo, ¿qué hace por estos pasillos?, deberías estar con Yuy-sama – le dijo Yusuke algo preocupado por el joven. -Es que... jejeje – rió nervioso – me perdí, estaba buscando la biblioteca para leer algo antes de que despierte Heero. -Ah!! entiendo – dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa – no se preocupe, me encargaré de enseñarle el Castillo, así no se volverá a perder, con permiso Sato, voy a enseñarle a Duo-san el Castillo, avisa al resto de la plantilla de la existencia de Duo-san, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?. -Por supuesto Yusuke-san – dijo el hombre un poco reticente mientras se alejaba de aquel pasillo.  
  
Las siguientes horas el mayordomo Yusuke y Duo estuvieron recorriendo las diferentes estancias del Castillo, también le dio varios consejos para su seguridad en aquel Castillo así como también le dio una breve descripción de conductas y manías de los vampiros que solía frecuentar el Castillo como sus inquilinos, después de todo aquel recorrido y de hablar por varias horas, Yusuke le condujo hasta la gran biblioteca, donde le dejó para que pudiera disfrutar de la lectura como le había dicho que era su deseo. Una vez a solas se dedicó a revisar por encima los numerosos libros que allí se encontraban, habían libros de todo tipo y diferentes idiomas, no parecía que ninguno de ellos fuero lo que él estuviera buscando, aunque para estar seguro debería leerlos todos y eso sería eterno por los menos habían millones de libros y el tiempo no era muy favorable, debía de encontrar la información que necesitaba cuanto antes, sin saber porque Duo se situó en el centro de la estancia de pie cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en alguna sensación. Si Heero que era el Elegido de su Clan tenía algún tipo de poder a parte de los de vampiro por ser El elegido, en teoría él debería tener alguno también, al menos algún tipo de intuición. Los segundos pasaban y Duo no parecía sentir nada, pero algo de pronto llamó su atención, sin abrir los ojos se giró sobre sus talones caminado con los ojos cerrados, sorprendentemente caminó sorteando los poco muebles que allí se encontraban, siguiendo la sensación que le guiaba. Una extraña sensación en su hombro donde la marca del Clan de Heero le hizo levantar la mano y como guiado por algo o alguien le hizo retirar un libro que descansaba en una de las estanterías, al notarlo en su mano Duo abrió los ojos descubriendo un tomo negro de aspecto descuidado al tirar de él para sacarlo, un casi imperceptible ruido le indicó que algo se había activado, sal girar un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha vio que entre las estantería llenas de libros, donde colgaba el escudo de armas del Clan Oz, parte de la madera del cual colgaba el escudo se había desplazado hacia fuera, con cuidado, se acercó al escudo y lentamente retiró la el fondo de la madera para descubrir un compartimiento secreto que al parecer no había sido abierto en siglos, con algo de temor introdujo la mano tanteando para comprobar si había algo en ella, tras varios sustos a causa de las telarañas y algún que otro visitante no esperado que se le posó en su mano pudo notar como un objeto se encontraba envuelto en lo que parecía ser un trapo viejo. Con cuidado lo retiró de su escondite y colocó la pared falsa del escupo en su sitio así como el libro que activaba todo el mecanismo. Con el libro en sus manos se acercó al sillón para poder ojearlo, antes de asegurarse que no entraría nadie más cerrando la puerta con llave, con sumo cuidado y como si se tratase del más fino cristal, Duo descubrió en paño que recubría el objeto rebelando un libro de tapas de cuero granate con filigranas doradas que rodeaba porta la portada, algo dentro de Duo se inquieto en cuanto posó una de sus manos sobre la tapa acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los grabados en oro, con algo de miedo abrió la tapa del libro para descubrir una hermosa escritura que pese a los años que parecía tener el libro conservaba inmaculada y bresca en todas sus páginas. La primera líneas le provocó un fuerte sentimiento de angustia, añoranza y desosiego.  
  
Diario de Duo Benjamín Maxwell.  
  
Jueves, 22 de Enero de 1204.  
  
Aquí dejo estas líneas como mi legado para quien le pueda interesar.  
No sé por que extraña sensación, me he visto obligado a escribir sobre  
Mi vida, no sé si le interesará a alguien las miserias y desdichas de mí  
Vida, pero si con mis desgracias puedo ayudar a alguien, bien venidas sean.  
  
X X X X  
  
-No me lo puedo creer – dijo sorprendido - este parece ser el diario de un antepasado mío de más de quinientos años de antigüedad. Yo... debo de enseñárselo a Heero aquí debe de estar la clave, será mejor que regrese a la habitación, si Lord Odin se entera que tengo en mi poder este libro las cosas pueden empeorar.  
  
Con nerviosismo Duo volvió a envolver al diario con el trapo que había encontrado junto con el libro y tras esconderlo dentro de su camisa se dirigió con la mayor naturalidad posible a su habitación, hasta que no llegara allí no estaría el libro en buen recaudo. Gracias a Dio no se encontró con nadie, en los pasillos, ya habían pasado bastantes horas desde que se despertara y comprobando la hora en el reloj de la chimenea vio que eran las tres de la tarde, le daría una hojeada por encima al libro mientras comía algo y luego se acostaría un rato junto a Heero hasta que éste despertara, para así contarle lo que había descubierto hasta ahora.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
La tensión en aquella habitación era notoria, a pesar de dicho el mayordomo se negaba a compartir cama con ese vampiro aunque fue el último hombre sobre la tierra, preferiría dormir en el suelo.  
  
-Si lo que te preocupa es dormir junto a mi no te preocupes – dijo Zech sacando de sus pensamientos a Wufei – yo dormiré en el sofá, si eso te hace sentir mejor aunque preferiría que confiases en mi, de haber querido algo de ti sin tu consentimiento ya lo habría hecho y te aseguro que tú negativa no me hubiera detenido si yo lo desease. -¿Estas diciendo que no te soy deseable? – le preguntó indignado. -Jaja, eres increíble, ti te digo que me atraes te enfadas y si te digo que no también, jajaja, haber si te decides, quieres o no quieres que te corteje. -Argggg – gruñó – olvídalo quieres, no me interesa lo que pienses, solo estoy aquí por Nataku y mi gente. -Esta bien como quieras – le dijo sonriendo – me voy a dar un baño y luego me acostaré, te recomiendo lo mismo. En ese vestidor habrá ropa que puedas usar, escoge la que quieras, en breve te subirán la comida, come lo que quieras y tranquilo no estará envenenada ni nada por el estilo. Solo una cosa más, puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo con cara de cachorro regañado. -Arggg, que remedio, lo preguntarás igual – dijo molesto mientras se dirigía al vestidor para cambiarse las ropas sucias de barro y sangre y rasgadas. -¿Quién es ese o esa Nataku? – preguntó con curiosidad – es para saber quien es mi adversario – le dijo guiñándole un ojo tras meterse en el baño no si asomar su cabeza por la puerta semi abierta en espera de su respuesta. -Eso a ti no te concierne, baka – le dijo molesto. -Vengaaaaaa dímelo y no te preguntaré nada más, te doy mi palabra. -Maldito entrometido... de acuerdo te lo diré pero luego no quiero que me molestes, lo has prometido. -Si venga suéltalo – le exigió sonriendo. -Es esa, y es mi hermana, contento. -Sip - dijo sonriendo para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño.  
  
Los minutos pasaban y Wufei empezaba a quedarse dormido tumbado sobre la mullida cama, de golpe la puerta de baño le despertó al abrirse, dejando ver la escultural figura de Zech aún con la piel húmeda y con la toalla sobre su cintura como única prenda mientras se secaba su larga melena con otra toalla. Wufei sin poder evitarlo observó la figura del vampiro deleitándose con cada músculo bien definido del rubio que se marcaba con cualquier movimiento que este hiciera. Zech caminaba lentamente hasta el vestido con unos andares que le resultaron de los más sensuales al moreno y sin poder apartar la vista sobre el vampiro vio con sorpresa como este se deshacía de su única prenda para quedarse desnudo despaldas a él mientras elegía que ponerse. Wufei parecía absorto ante aquella imagen, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sin poder evitarlo Wufei comenzó a sentirse fuertemente atraído por ese hombre, seguía sin aparatar su mirada de él cuando le vio inclinarse para recoger un pantalón ligero para ponérselo, le quedaba estupendamente, se le ajustaba perfectamente a su fuertes caderas deslizándose por esas firmes piernas hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, al girarse pudo ver como el muy baka había dejado a cosa hecha por primeros botones del pantalón sin abrir, mostrando más de lo que debería pero sin llegar a ser demasiado obvio. Algo dentro del cuerpo de Wufei se estremeció en enfrentar la mirada azul del rubio, que lo miraba son satisfacción pero esta vez sin burla. -Yo, me voy a dar un baño – dijo con prisas, al notar como cierta parte de su cuerpo había reaccionado de inesperado e imprevista. Cogió la ropa que se iba a poner y salió como un rayo al baño antes de que el vampiro se diera cuenta de la situación.  
  
Wufei tardó más de la cuenta, no quería afrontar la mirada del rubio, sé avergonzada de su reacción, él todo un guerrero del Clan Chang, sintiendo atraído por un hombre y lo peor de todo por un vampiro, una raza que había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento a su pueblo. El moreno se infundó valor para encarar la situación y sobretodo para aguantar las posibles burlas del rubio pero al salir, cual sería su sorpresa al ver que el rubio estaba tumbado en el sofá, tapado con una suave manta y completamente dormido. Sintiéndose aliviado por no tener que enfrontarlo se dirigió a la cama sin hacer ruido para poder descansar al menos varias horas antes de emprender la búsqueda de su hermana y demás compañeros. Una vez acostado, a pesar del cansancio y del malestar de su cuerpo por la pelea anterior, no consiguió conciliar el sueño, por más que lo intentaba, la imagen del rubio no le desaparecía de la mente. Sin soportarlo más, le levantó para beber un poco de agua que se encontraba en la salita, cenca del sillón donde descansaba el vampiro, con mucho cuidado se acercó allí se sirvió un vaso y se lo bebió de golpe. Al girarse para depositar de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesita no pudo reprimir el deseo de observar al rubio. Lo vio dormido boca a bajo, cubierto con la manta hasta la cintura, parecía relajado y tranquilo, un impulso le hizo avanzar unos paso hacia él para poderlo ver con mayor atención, entonces se percató de la herida de su hombro, no tenía muy buen aspecto, la zona estaba oscurecida y varias ampollas decoraban esa piel tan suave, debía de dolerle bastante pero aún así no escuchó ninguna queja del vampiro durante todo ese tiempo. Al levantar la vista vio sobre el escritorio de la habitación el botiquín que seguramente el muy baka no habrá utilizado para curarse, así que se acercó a él para cogerlo junto con un pequeño recipiente con agua fría, se volvió a acercar al vampiro quedando de rodillas junto a él. Con algo de temor por la reacción del vampiro Wufei humedeció en agua fría un paño limpio para depositarlo con cuidado sobre el hombro dañado. No tardó ni dos segundos cuando Zech despertó sujetando la muñeca que sujetaba el paño sobre su piel.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó sorprendido Zech al ver a Wufei a su lado curando su hombro. -Yo... no tenía sueño y me levante para beber agua... pero cuando me iba de nuevo a la cama vi que no te habías curado y pensé que... -Vaya cada vez me sorprendes más, no se supone que me odias, entonces porque me atiendes, es la hora del buen samaritano – le dijo con burla sin apartar la mira del joven. -Suéltame, baka – dijo molesto liberándose del agarre de su muñeca – solo quería agradecerte tu ayuda, no soy un desagradecido ¡entiendes! – le dijo molesto poniéndose de pie para marcharse – esto me pasa por baka – dijo refunfuñando. -Vale, de acuerdo lo siento, es solo que me pillaste desprevenido, pero no te preocupes en un par de horas la herida estará curada, al menos eso espero – dijo con una mueca de dolor incorporándose un poco para poder observar mejor al moreno.  
  
Llevaba el pelo suelto aún húmedo, que descansaba sobre sus fuertes hombros pero sin descaro. Igual que él solo llevaba un ligero pantalón oscuro para dormir, que hacía que contrastará junto con su pelo y sus ojos con su piel blanca y previsiblemente suave como la seda.  
  
-Eres un maldito baka – le dijo Wufei – debería dejarte que te retorcieras de dolor pero aunque no me guste, necesito tú ayuda, así que un solo comentario gracioso y te estrello contra el ventanal para que puedas freírte como una patata, ¿entendido? -Entendido, tú ganas, me portaré bien – le aseguró sin borrar su sonrisa. -Ahora túmbate de nuevo – le ordenó.  
  
Una vez tumbado, le retiró hacia un lado la larga cabellera dorada con un suave movimiento llegando a rozar con sus dedos la firme espalda del vampiro, recorriéndole un escalofrío al notar la tibia piel bajo sus dedos. Intentando descartar ciertas sensaciones y pensamientos que le recorrieron el cuerpo Wufei volvió a depositar el paño nuevamente humedecido sobre el hombro de Zech. Evitando cualquier roce doloroso en la herida Wufei se la estuvo limpiando durante varios minutos, una vez limpia la herida, rebuscó por el botiquín algún tipo de ungüento para las quemaduras, aunque no fueran quemaduras normales Wufei pensó que se debería tratar igual. Por fin pudo encontrar una botellita con un liquida espeso blanquecino que le era conocido como un buen remedio para las quemaduras. Con cuidado se dispuso a expenderlo con su mano por la zona con un suave masaje. El contacto de ambas pieles comenzaba a afectar a ambos, Zech por un momento se olvido del dolor que le producía la herida y se concentro en la sensación que le producían esos dedos que de deslizaba sobre su piel, para Wufei la situación no le era muy diferenta a la de Zech, lo que en un principio era solo tratar una herida con un suave masaje, se convirtió en una necesidad por tocar es piel que le atraía como un imán. Conforme pasaban los segundos la situación se les escapaba de las manos a ambos.  
  
-Creo que ya es suficiente – dijo algo alterado Zech, rompiendo el contacto de las abrumadoras manos del moreno sobre su piel – será mejor que te vayas a descansar. -Esto yo... si te hice daño lo siento – se intentó disculpar un excitado Wufei escondiendo su rostro sonrojado a la vez que recogía todo el botiquín apresuradamente. -Ehhh, no... no es eso, es solo que necesitamos descansar un poco, mi herida está bien. -Bien, me voy a la cama – le dijo algo desilusionado, no sabía porque pero quería quedarse con él un rato más, aunque su mente le gritase que se alejase de ese vampiro, que solo jugaría con él, saliendo solo él lastimado. -Mira Wufei lo que ocurre es que... – quiso decirle que le atraía demasiado pero desistió. -¿Sí? – le preguntó curioso. -Nada... olvídalo, buenas noche – le dijo tumbándose de nuevo para intentar conciliar al sueño. -Buenas noche – le susurró Wufei desilusionado, pudo sentir con Zech le iba a confesar algo pero al final no lo hizo – en que demonios estas pensando baka, él es un vampiro lo olvides – se recriminó mentalmente.  
  
Mientras se iba maldiciendo por su comportamiento indigno, según él, Wufei se acostó en la cama para tratar de descansar al menos las siguientes horas, antes de poder rescatar a su gente.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
En atardecer no tardaría en llegar haciendo despertar de su sueño diurno a los inquilinos de aquel Castillo. Los primeros en despertarse fuero Quatre y un confuso Trowa, que descansaba sobre el fuerte pecho de su vampiro.  
  
-Mmmm, ¿dónde estamos? ¿cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó un desorientado Trowa al verse entre los brazos de su amante y en una habitación desconocida para él. -Estamos en el Castillo Oz, en unas de sus estancias y fui yo quien te trajo desmayado – le explico mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba con ternura. -¿Desmayado? Lo último que recuerdo fue que tú me besaste y luego todo se me hizo oscuro. -Si lo siento precioso, tuve que hacerlo, de otro modo nos hubieran descubierto, hable con Odin, y ya sabe que eres mío, el no se atreverá a tocarte, pero recuerda, mantente a mi lado y evita pensar en el motivo que nos trajo aquí, al menos delante de ellos. -Esta bien pero que sea la última vez que utiliza tus poderes conmigo – le dijo molesto. -Perdona precioso, no lo volveré hacer – le dijo sensualmente atrapando el cuerpo de su amante bajo el suyo para besarlo con deseo. -Ahora no – intentó escapar del agarre del vampiro – tenemos que encontrara a Duo. -Mmmm, olvídate de eso ahora – le dijo besando su cuello a la vez que sus manos recorrían su pecho bajo sus ropas – tenemos tiempo para cada cosa, no deseas estar un rato a solas conmigo, estoy empezando a sentirme celoso de ese trenzado. -No digas tonterías, aaaaahhhh – gimió al sentir como unos dedos traviesos se apoderaban de una de sus pezones – es solo que... -Sssssshhhhhhh, hablas demasiado – lo calló besándolo de nuevo pero con más pasión.  
  
Al final Trowa se rindió a lo inevitable, ese vampiro conseguía hacerle hervir la sangre con apenas unas caricias, lograba que su deseo por ese rubio descarado se elevase a niveles insospechados. Así que si poder evitarlo se volvió a entregar a ese amante lujurioso que le hacía sentir con cada toque sobre su piel nuevas sensaciones desconocidas para él.  
  
Los siguientes en despertar fueron Heero y Duo. Heero fue el primero en abrir sus ojos encontrando al cuerpo cálido de su trenzado enroscado con su cuerpo, al verlo dormir tan plácidamente no se contuvo a despertarlo con un suave beso al que de inmediato Duo correspondió agradecido.  
  
-Mmmmm, buenos días o mejor buenas noche He-chan – le saludo con una hermosa sonrisa - ¿has dormido bien? -Como nunca – le confesó abrazando más a su cuerpo a Duo - ¿Y tú?. -Si – le sonrió – no hay mejor cama para dormir que la que comparto contigo – le confesó besándole los labios. -Me alegra oír eso. Por cierto Quatre y los demás ya están aquí – le informó a Duo aún acostados. -¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó curioso. -Jeje, los puedo notar, baka – le abrazó para colocarlo sobre su cuerpo, pero algo se le clavó en las costillas – aauch, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Heero al sacar de entre las sábanas un libro que no había visto hasta ahora. -Ah... esto... se me había olvidado que lo traje a la cama, esta mañana me desperté temprano ya que no podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo... -¿Mientras yo dormía? – le interrumpió sorprendido – eso a podido ser peligroso, en el Castillo no todos saben de ti... -No te preocupes, no paso nada, Yusuke-san me dio un recorrido por el Castillo y me enseñó donde está la gran biblioteca, en resumen, como me aburría comencé a buscar la información que me pediste, sobre la maldición, y no se como descubrí un cámara secreta donde hallé este libro, ¿a que no sabes de que se trata? – le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Heero miraba curioso la portada. -No tengo ni idea, pero tengo una sensación extraña, es como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero estoy seguro que no es así – le confesó Heero. -Sí, a mí me paso lo mismo cuando lo toque y lo que más me impresionó fue cuando leí lo que sería su prologó – le dijo arrebatándole el libro de las manos de Heero – este libro no es más que en diario de un tal Duo Benjamín Maxwell, data del año 1204. -¿¡Has dicho Duo Benjamín Maxwell!? – exclamó al oír ese nombre. -Sip... – le sonrió – por lo visto se trata de un antepasado mío, creo que este diario es una pista importante en este asunto. -¿Lo has leído? – le preguntó sentándose de golpe sobre la cama ala vez que sentaba a Duo sobre él con el libro entre sus manos. -No, solo lo he hojeado un poco por encima, al final me quedé dormido, jeje – le avergonzó al confesarle aquello – solo pude ver como en libreo está escrito principalmente por ese tal Duo Benjamín pero hacia al final del libro en las últimas veinte hojas la caligrafía cambia, no sé porque. -Deberemos leerlo por completo para saber que sucedió entonces, todos los libros que halla caído en mis manos sobre la maldición, hablan de la historia de nuestro Clan así como del principio del reinado de los vampiros y sobre la maldición, pero ninguno de ellos menciona como nos convertimos en lo que somos, por que causas ocurrió o por quien ocurrió. -Entonces en este libro puede que nos den alguna pista – le dijo con esperanza. -Eso espero pero hay una cosa que no me cuadra, según dices este libro está datado del 1204 y los primeros datos sobre los vampiros que conozco son del 1300. Debe de haber algún error. -Puede que los libro que tú leíste den la fecha errónea por alguna razón, a lo mejor alguien no quería que se descubriera la verdad, eso sería lo más razonable, si se pierde la pista a través de los años, sería casi imposible relacionar los dos libros, por eso hasta ahora nadie a podido desvelar el misterio. -Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo diste con él? – le preguntó sorprendido. -Bueno, jeje, más bien él dio conmigo, pensé que sería una tontería pero lo probé y funcionó. Como tu tienes poderes debido a que eres el Elegido del Clan Yuy, pensé que yo... -Que tu algún poder tendrías por ser El Elegido – concluyó la exposición de Duo. -Así es, y salió bien – dijo alegre. -Bueno será mejor que lo escondamos, y no hables de nadie sobre el diario, ni a Quatre ni a Trowa, me oyes. -Vale, vale, no diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes. -Bien, ahora nos tememos que levantar, debo presentarte ante los demás y hablar con Quatre – le dijo levantándose de la cama con Duo entre sus brazos. -Esto Heero... una cosa más – titubeó nervioso. -¿Sí? – le miró notando la incomodidad de su trenzado. -Yo... esta mañana he hecho algo que a lo mejor no te gusta, puede que te enfades pero quiero contártelo, no quiero que halla secretos entre nosotros. -¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – le preguntó preocupado baja a Duo al suelo para levantarle la cara que la tenía agachada. -Pues verás, yo... ayudéaescaparaaYuneyasuhermanoqueestabapresoenlasceldasdelsótano – dijo con rapidez con miedo a la posible represalia. -¿¡Qué hiciste que!? – gritó sorprendido – te has vuelto loco, si alguien te hubiera descubierto ahora estarías muerto. -Pero tenía que hacerlo y además no me ha pasado nada. Esa chica se merecía ser libre después de lo que ha pasado, deberías saberlo – le dijo molesto – no puedo estar de brazos cruzados viendo como maltratan gente inocente. -Maldita sea Duo, sé a lo que te refieres, pero no estoy furioso por que dejaras escapara esa chica sino porque te arriesgastes demasiado, ¿no lo entiendes? – le abrazó preocupado – que no ves que no quiero perderte, no después de todo lo ocurrido, ahora no... no cuando ya te recuperé – le confesó besándolo cariñosamente. -Baka – se abrazó a él después de finalizar el beso – no me perderás, no dejaré que nadie ni nada nos separe, por eso te lo explique y por eso te diré que haré todo lo posible por sacar a toda esa gente de aquí. -Pero eso será muy peligroso – le aseguró Heero. -No te preocupes mi amo, ellos serán más poderosos y valientes que yo pero yo soy más inteligente que ellos – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a la vez que le sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil. -Eres un caso sin remedio – le susurró en su oído a la vez que le daba un suave mordisco en la oreja de Duo. -Pero aún y así me quieres – le rebatió. -Eso no lo dudes – le besó con intensidad.  
  
Después de asearse y vestirse, ambos bajaron al salón donde normalmente todos se reunirían. Antes de adentrarse al salón Heero vio al mayordomo Yusuke que se acercaba a ellos, al estar a su lado y con cuidado de que fueran oídos por nadie más Yusuke le informó que Quatre-sama y los demás le esperaban en la biblioteca. Con paso decidido Heero y Duo se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, Heero vio a todos allí sentados, Hilde descansaba en un butacón mientras bebía una copa de elixir de la vida (sangre), Zech estaba en otro sillón de dos plazas acompañado por un joven del todo desconocido y en el centro de la zona de estar, en el gran diván, estaba Quatre en compañía del amiguito insoportable de Duo. Al ser percatadas las presencias de Heero y Duo, tanto Quatre como Hilde y Zech se pusieron de pie, en un movimiento preventivo tanto Zech como Quatre ocultaron tras su cuerpo a sus acompañantes.  
  
-No es necesario que os pongáis a la defensiva – anunció Heero al entrar en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras ellos. -Es solo por precaución, debes imaginártelo, hace mucho que no sabemos de ti Heero – habló Quatre un poco más relajado. -¡Duo! ¡Trowa! – dijeron ambos muchachos a la vez al verse, dando varios pasos para acercarse el uno al otro para saludarse pero algo les detuvo. -Te aconsejo que mantengas a amiguito lejos de Duo – le amenazó a Quatre viendo con fiereza a Trowa mientras había detenido en avance de Duo con un abrazo posesivo y celoso. -Lo mismo te digo Heero, mantén lejos a Duo de Trowa, él ahora es mío – le informó con cierta molestia. -¡Heero! No es necesario que te pongas así solo quería... – le llamó Duo sorprendido y extrañado por su comportamiento. -Me da igual, tú ya no tienes nada que ver con ese – le habló con resentimiento, Heero veía a Trowa como un rival por el cariño de Duo – además, veo que no ha tardado mucho en buscar un sustituto para su cama – se burló del amante de Quatre – tu amiguito ya lleva la marca y esencia de Quatre en su cuerpo. -Maldito bastardo – gruñó furioso Trowa al ser descubierto por Heero delante de Duo pero los brazos de Quatre le impidió que fuera a golpear a Heero. -¡Ya es suficiente Heero! – intervino Quatre – hemos venido aquí por tu petición y para saber si Duo estaba bien y no a que nos insultes. Así que será que todos dejemos nuestros resentimientos y celos a un lado. -Heero – le llamó Duo algo triste por la revelación de Heero respecto a Trowa pero por otro lado no pudo enfadarse con él. Trowa tenía en mismo derecho que él a rehacer su vida – Heero, Quatre tiene razón, no hay motivos para pelearnos entre nosotros, ya sabes lo que significas para mí – le dijo mirándole a los ojos. -Lo siento, no volverá ha ocurrir – le contestó acariciándole la mejilla a la vez que Duo le respondía con una sonrisa. -Me imagino que estás al corriente de quien es en realidad Duo, ¿no? – interrumpió Quatre la escena romántica entre esos dos un poco más calmado. -Si, lo sé – le respondió acercándose a los demás. -¿Y cuales son tus intenciones? – preguntó Zech que se volvió a sentar junto a Wufei. -Te lo diré cuando me digas quien es ese – le exigió desconfiando del moreno que acompañaba a Zech. -Por él no te preocupes Heero, es un viaje amigo que ayudé anoche en un altercado cercano al Castillo, su nombre es Wufei Chang del Clan Chang. -¿Respondes por él? – le preguntó Heero mirando fijamente al moreno. -Nadie responde por mí – se dirigió a Heero indignado – soy libre para estar y hacer lo que quiera. -Tranquilo Wufei – le dijo Zech posando su mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo – Si Heero respondo por él, te doy mi palabra. -Bien, no confío en los desconocidos, debes saberlo. Sobre mi postura sobre la maldición, os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para romperla, estoy cansado de ser lo que soy y la única manera de vivir en paz con Duo es rompiendo la maldición. -Me alegra oír eso Heero – intervino por primera vez Hilde – será mejor que saquemos cuanto antes a Duo de aquí, Odin seguro que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. -Por ahora eso no será posible – anunció Heero – tenemos una pista que nos obliga a permanecer en el Castillo, además Odin ya sabe quien es Duo, y si quiere atentar contra él le dará lo mismo que sea aquí en el Castillo o fuera de él. Ayer hablé con él y le dije que no tenía intención en la maldición y que Duo es solo mi esclavo sexual, por ahora lo tengo controlado, mientras permanezcamos en el Castillo todo será menos sospechoso, por eso os hice llamar. Yo lo más seguro tendré que ausentarme en varias ocasiones por eso os necesito para que proteger a Duo. -Cuenta con ello – dijo Quatre – vas a explicar algo sobre la pista que habéis encontrado. -Por ahora no, es más seguro así. Solo necesito que busquéis información sobre los antepasados de la familia Maxwell desde hace trescientos años para atrás, hay buscar si en algún momento la familia Maxwell y la familia Yuy antes de convertirnos en vampiros tubo algo que ver, si tenían negocios en común, si habían lazos familiares, lo que sea por pequeño que sea. -Eso va ha ser difícil – habló Hilde – sobre la familia Maxwell no creo que haya problemas pero todo lo relacionado con a nuestro Clan, anterior a la maldición es muy escaso. -Pues ahí esta la clave – informó Heero. -Según lo que sabemos de la maldición es que dentro de nuestro Clan habría un miembro que sería El Elegido de igual manera sabíamos que el otro Elegido era del territorio de Gundam, por consiguiente si Duo es El Elegido es posible que su familia halla tenido algo que ver con la maldición hace quinientos años atrás. -Bien, pues así se hará – le comentó Quatre – hay que centrarse en alguien en concreto, hombre o mujer, edad determinada, etc. -No, eso de momento no lo podemos saber, por ahora habrá que investigar cualquier pista que enlace una familia con otra. -Entonces haremos lo siguiente, Zech te quedarás en el Castillo junto a Wufei, primero solucionarás su asunto y luego te encargarás de ponerlo a salvo lejos del Castillo, Hilde tú regresarás al Castillo Yuy y intentarás averiguar todo sobre la familia Maxwell y la nuestra mientras yo y Trowa nos quedaremos como apoyo mientras Zech esté ocupado. En cuanto reunamos toda la información necesaria nos marcharemos de aquí. -Me parece bien – comentó Zech. -¿De que asunto se trata ese que tienes que soluciona? – preguntó Heero a Zech. -Es sobre la familia de Wufei, tengo sospechas que está aquí retenida contra su voluntad. -Es posible Heero – intervino Duo – cuando baje a los calabozos vi a bastantes personas encerradas. -¿Vistes a una mujer de cabellos negros y largos de aspecto oriental parecida a mí? – preguntó de repente Wufei, acercándose a Duo. -Pues.. la verdad yo... – se sorprendió Duo al ver la efusividad con la que le preguntaba. -¿La vistes sí o no? – le volvió a preguntar zarandeándolo un poco por el nerviosismo. -Yo... -Suéltalo ahora mismo – le amenazó Heero apartando con fuerza a Wufei de Duo. -Heero, tranquilo – le pidió Heero al ver la mirada amenazante de Heero sobre el moreno – verás Wufei, lo lamento pero no la recuerda, había bastante gente allí abajo y todo esta bastante oscuro, solo que se es que hay varias celdas y una habitación cercana a ellas donde tienen retenidas a varias mujeres en estado, a la espera de que den a luz para arrebatarles a sus bebes. -Dios mío eso es horrible – comentó Trowa mirando acusatoriamente a Heero. Ahora no es el momento de ponernos histéricos – anunció Heero, lo primero es buscar esa información, luego ya veremos como sacamos toda esa gente.  
  
Después de ultimar los últimos detalles, se dirigieron todos al gran salón donde seguros los demás vampiros les esperaban. A partir de ahora debían de jugar todos muy bien sus propias cartas si levantar ninguna sospecha, en cuanto alguno de ellos se delatase todo los demás estarían en peligro.  
  
Continuará...  
  
chipitaeresmas.com  
  
Notas: Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron reviews, lamento responderlas tan tarde pero la verdad no sabía como hacerlo así que lo haré desde aquí. Me alegra que os halla gustado y que disfrutéis con mi historia, es lo única que pretendo.  
  
A Karin Nekoi, gracias por tus palabras, espero no haberte hecho llorar más, jeje a partir de ahora me portaré bien. Y tranquila habrá un lemon 1x2. Un abrazo.  
  
A Aguila Fanel, ves primero Heero fue de los buenos luego pasó a ser de los malos pero gracias a nuestro Duo, volví al camino correcto. Besos.  
  
A Sta. Misao, gracias por pensar que es bueno, me vas ha hacer sonrojar, normalmente siempre vemos a un Heero serio y frío pero esta vez quise que fuera alguien tierno al menos cuando era un bebé. Lamento haber tardado en responder. Un abrazo guapa.  
  
A Phaedra, gracias por tus palabras, si seguis alabándome tanto no entraré por la puerta de mi casa, jeje. Gracias por escribirme.  
  
Bueno creo no dejarme a nadie y de verdad siento no haberos respuesto antes. Un saludo a todo y a ti también Uru que se que andas por ahí. Jeje. Besos para todos. 


	9. Cap IX Descubriendo el pasado

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos. Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Yo te protegeré  
  
Cap. 9  
  
Heero era el primero en avanzar hacia el salón pero antes de abrir la puerta, se giró hacia los demás enfrentando la mirada de Quatre que lo miraba fijamente.  
  
-Ah!, antes de nada – habló Heero para que le oyeran todos – se me olvidaba algo – comentó acercándose a Quatre y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a todos incluso al propio Quatre. -¡Pero te has vuelto loco! – le increpó Trowa corriendo hacia el rubio tirado en el suelo que se limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido - ¿a qué ha venido eso? – le preguntó furioso. -Déjalo Trowa, me lo tengo merecido, la verdad estaba preparado para esto aunque me sorprendió que no me golpearas nada más verme. – dijo Quatre, poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía. -Lo iba ha hacer pero lo principal era aclarar las cosas primero, no sé como no te mato ahora mismo, por tu culpa... – le decía a su primo mientras su rabia hacía que su cuerpo acumulara más y más poder. -Heero por favor – intervino Duo preocupado al ver como Heero pretendía volver a agredir a su primo – ya no vale la pena, déjalo estar. -¡Que lo deje estar!, ¿sabes lo que hemos pasado por su culpa? Sino se hubiera entrometido en mis asuntos tú y yo no nos habríamos separado nunca y muchas vidas inocentes no habría pagado sus errores con sus vidas – dijo molesto mirando a Quatre que lo miraba con tristeza. -Pero en su momento pensamos que era lo mejor Heero – intentó defender Duo a rubio – nadie podía imaginar que yo iba a ser El Elegido. -Duo tiene razón Heero – habló Hilde que se encontraba a su lado – quien te dice que si Quatre no hubiera intervenido, no hubiéramos sabido la verdad que ahora conocemos, las cosas se han dado así Heero, a lo mejor de otra manera ni Duo ni tú hubierais despertado como Elegidos. -Hilde tiene razón Heero – le dijo Duo abrazado a su cuerpo para calmarlo – no tiene caso ponerse así por el pasado, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos. -Está bien Duo, pero te advierto una cosa – le dijo a Quatre – no permitiré que vuelvas a interferirte en mis asuntos así se caiga el mundo, ¿me entiendes?. -Te entiendo – le respondió Quatre – sé que ahora no sirve de mucho pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. -Si..., si lo que tu digas, ahora entremos, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Una última cosa más, y esto va para los no vampiros, mantened la mente en blanco, no dejar que nadie entre en ella o nos descubrirán, os aconsejo que penséis en algo concreto y que no nos delate, deberéis parecer asustados y nunca, nunca miréis a un vampiro a los ojos, si notáis que alguien os llama y sentís la necesidad de seguir a cualquier otro vampiro que no seamos nosotros, hacérnoslo saber cogiéndonos de la mano o hacernos una señal, en cuanto atravesemos esta puerta, vosotros dejaréis de ser nuestras parejas, allí seréis meros esclavos, ¿lo habéis entendido? – preguntó Heero a los chicos. -Sí, claro – dijeron algo nerviosos Duo y Trowa. -Eh tú, muchacho – le llamó Heero a Wufei, al no haber oído su respuesta - ¿lo tienes claro?. -Yo no soy el esclavo de nadie – le dijo molesto sin apartar la mirada desafiante a Heero. -Mira, baka, solo te diré una cosa, si quieres conservar tú mísera vida y salir de aquí vivo para buscar a tú gente, te sugiero que hagas lo que te he dicho, porque a la mínima que sospeche que nos has delatado y pongas en peligro a Duo, yo mismo acabaré que tú patética vida, ¿me has oído? – le amenazó cogiéndole del cuello. -Heero basta – intercedió Zech a favor del moreno – no te preocupes, él ya lo ha entendido, ¿verdad Wufei? – le preguntó molesto por su comportamiento infantil en una situación tan complicada. -Hn – respondió Wufei. -¿Qué has dicho que no te he entendido? – le preguntó Heero para escuchar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa. -Sí, maldita sea, lo entiendo – respondió molesto. -Eso está mejor – dijo triunfante Heero al ver doblegar el orgullo del joven guerrero Chang – entonces adelante.  
  
Nada más abrir la puerta del gran salón, pudieron sentir las miradas de todos aquellos que estaban allí dentro, siendo el centro de atención Duo, Trowa y Wufei, que estaban siendo protegidos por sus parejas.  
  
El gran salón, era muy parecido a las demás estancias del Castillo, paredes de piedra pulida que daban un aspecto frío y lúgubre a la habitación, tan solo iluminada por dos grandes lámparas de araña y varios candelabros de pie colocados en los puntos más necesitados de luz. La estancia estaba dividida en dos zonas principalmente, el que más espacio ocupaba era la zona estar, compuesta de diversos grupos de mesas con sus respectivas sillas donde los vampiros podía conversar a la vez que bebía el tan preciado elixir para ellos; la otra zona que comprendía menos espacio pero no menos importancia era la zona de descanso, allí se observaban numerosos divanes y sillones de gran comodidad, donde el paso del tiempo se dedicaba allí a descansar mientras conversaban o ocupaban su tiempo en leer o escribir. A simple vista vieron se diferenciaban dos grupos de personas, Uno de unos entre veinte o treinta vampiros, repartidos entre la zona de estar y la de descanso, incluso varios de ellos conversaba animadamente de pie, vistiendo elegantemente sus trajes oscuros de lujosas telas y engalanados con sus mejores joyas que poseían, sobretodo las mujeres. Las edades los no muertos comprendían desde pequeños de no más de cuatro o cinco años hasta varios hombres de edades ya avanzadas, aunque la mayoría eran jóvenes y varones, dentro del grupo y diseminados entre los hombres del salón se vieron diferentes grupos de mujeres vampiros que llevaban a varios niños pequeños que por su aspecto también serían no muertos y que correteaban por la sala con gran alboroto. Y los otros que se diferenciaban entre todo ese mar de gente de trajes oscuros y elegantes, destacaban las figuras una docena de jóvenes con túnicas blancas y translúcidas de cuellos anchos que dejaba gran parte de sus cuellos y hombros a la vista, andaban descalzos y se dedicaban a servir a los vampiros o eran utilizados como esclavos, estando de pie al lado de su amo mientras este hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros de aventuras.  
  
Heero y los demás, caminaron sin indecisión hasta llegar a una de las mesas desocupadas para poderse sentar e integrarse con los demás sin querer llamar mucho la atención. Como en las demás mesas, los amos se sentaron a la mesa quedando los esclavos de pie junto a sus amos, no tardaron mucho en esperar, cuando uno de esos jóvenes sirvientes se les acercó con la mirada baja depositando una bandeja con cuatro copas y una botella de la mejor clase de sangre que poseía el Castillo para ser servida con el mayor cuidado por el joven asustado. Al haberse acercado el joven, Duo y los demás (mortales), descubrieron que los que vestían esas túnicas eran jóvenes como ellos, estaban sirviendo en aquel Castillos seguramente contra su voluntad. Duo que lo estuvo observando desde que se acercó, al mirarle directamente a los ojos vio en ellos reflejado el miedo y la resignación a su destino, mezclados con la lastima de ver a nuevos chicos como él en aquel lugar. Sin perder más tiempo de lo necesario sirvió las copas y se retiró tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Quatre y los demás entablaron una conversación sin mayor relevancia mientras degustaban el líquido de sus copas, a la espera de la más que probable aparición de Lord Odin en aquella mesa para sacarles la mayor información posible de la inesperada visita. No pasaron ni dos minutos, para ver con Odin se acercaba a ellos acompañados de Relena, cogida a su brazo, y de Touya y Shoyo.  
  
-Veo que ya te has podido reunir con tú primo Quatre – habló Odin haciéndose el divertido – es un placer poder ver de nuevo a casi toda la familia. -Sí... así es – comentó Quatre – pero me temo que mi motivo de estar aquí no es muy agradable. -¿Así? – preguntó Odin haciéndose el sorprendido - ¿y a que se debe tu visita?. -Pues verás Odin, he venido a pedirte que mantengas a tus secuaces a raya, están eliminando poblados enteros sin misericordia y eso nos está creando muchos problemas y enemigos. -Pues me temo que en eso no te puedo ayudar – le dijo con una sonrisa – verás aquí tenemos libertad para actuar como uno desee, yo no soy quien para prohibirles algo, creo que no me escucharían – le dijo con fingido pesar – por decírselo no te preocupes que lo haré pero de ahí a que te me hagan caso, no sé. -No te hagas el tonto Odin, numerosos pueblos se están reuniendo para acabar con nosotros – le recriminó Quatre. -No te alteres Quatre – intervino Heero sin mucho interés – ya te lo dije antes, tus ideas y tu manera de ver el futuro no es igual que el nuestro, puede que no seamos tan numerosos como esos insignificantes mortales, pero nosotros somos más fuertes y poderosos. -No se como puedes hablar de esa manera Heero – le dijo recriminándole para seguirle el juego – tú mejor que nadie sabes como son los humanos, deberías apreciar las cosas buenas que tienen. -Pues por eso mismo, como lo sé te digo que no valen la pena gastar tiempo en protegerles, son y serán alimento y placer para nosotros, no lo olvides – le dijo con convicción ocultando el dolor que le producía hablar de esa manera delante de Duo. -Eres un maldito desgraciado Heero – le insultó Zech sumándose a la actuación – no mereces llamarte El Elegido del Clan Yuy. -Jeje, crees que me importa – estoy cansado de que me dirijan la vida, ahora soy libre y hago lo que me plazca, no tengo que dar cuentas a nadie. Y sobre lo de Elegido pues mira – con un rápido movimiento movió su mano hacia atrás sujetando firmemente la muñeca de Duo y de un tirón lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas frente a él y con un certero corte desprendió parte de la camisa de Duo mostrando el tatuaje de su hombro – esta marca que ves es la del Elegido de Gundam. -¡Heero! - gritó Quatre alarmado por el giro de la situación, no era conveniente que todo el mundo se enterase de quien era realmente Duo – te has vuelto loco. -Cállate, estoy harto, ya te lo he dicho antes, no dejaré que me manipules más, ¡entiendes! – gritó – no voy a entregar mi poder por salvar a un miserable como éste – dijo en voz alta sujetando la cara de Duo que derramaba algunas lágrimas por los nervios al ver como actuaba Heero – para mí esta marca solo significa que está hecho para servir en mi cama y nada más – finalizó lamiendo su cuello con lujuria a la vez que enterraba una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del trenzado agarrando su masculinidad haciendo que gimiera asustado y sorprendido por la acción. -¡Esto ya es demasiado! – exclamó Hilde fingiendo furia – no pienso aguantar tu egolatría ni un minuto más Heero, me das lástima te has convertido en un patán como éste – dijo señalando a Odin que sonreían complacido por las respuestas supuestamente ciertas de Heero. -Oh querida – habló Odin con un tono de voz lastimero que no convenció a nadie – siento que esto te desagrade tanto, preciosa, pero ya lo has oído, me temo que no te queda otra que aceptar lo inevitable. -Ya lo has oído muñeca – intervino Touya – si no te gusta ya sabes lo que hacer, aunque sería una lastima que nos abandonaras tan pronto, me encantaría tener una conversación en privado para mostrarte los placeres de nuestra vida desde mi punto de vista, jeje – se insinuó con descaro. -Antes prefiero clavarme una estaca yo misma en el pecho – le dijo molesta – Lo siento mucho Quatre-sama pero yo me largo, no soporto a tanto gilipollas sueltos, si no necesita nada más de mí me retiro al Castillo Yuy. -De acuerdo, Hilde – le dijo Quatre siguiendo lo planeado – regresa al Castillo y vuelve a tus tareas, no creo que tardemos mucho, aún tengo ciertos asuntos que discutir con Heero. -Bien, me voy – se despidió Hilde para salir cuanto antes del salón. Como ella no podía hacer gran cosa allí decidió adelantar su partida para iniciar cuanto antes la investigación de la Familia Maxwell que le había encargado Heero y Quatre. -Bueno querida, lo lamento, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión – se despidió con burla Touya. -Vete a la mierda, cretino – le dijo antes de marcharse. -Que lástima que se vaya una preciosidad como esa – habló de nuevo Touya - pero hablando de preciosidades... veo que los del Clan Yuy tienen buen gusto – dijo colocándose detrás de Trowa a la vez que acariciaba la espalda hacia abajo con gran interés. -A que tengo buen gusto – habló Quatre – esta preciosidad es mi último amante, así que te sugiero que apartes tus manos y tus colmillos de él, si quieres conservarlos intactos – le advirtió sonriéndole con falsa amabilidad a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de Trowa para atraerlo hacia él. -No te pongas así amigo, no pretendía quitártelo, aunque me lo podías prestar para una noche, debe de ser delicioso – le sugirió relamiéndose los labios con lujuria. -Ni lo sueñes Touya, sin cosa no las suelo compartir con nadie y menos con alguien como tú, así que estás avisado. -No te pongas así Quatre – interrumpió con burla Heero – Touya solo te pedía una noche de diversión con tu... juguetito, jajaja, pero tranquilo Touya, cuando me canse del mío ya te lo prestaré, jaja, eso si queda algo de él para entonces, jeje. -Jajaja, te tomo la palabra, Heero – rió divertido al ver la expresión de horror del trenzado que se revolvía entre los brazos de Heero para poder escapar. -Jajaja, vaya adquisiciones más interesantes, que habéis conseguido chicos– comentó Shoyo que se acercó por el lado de Zech para unirse a la conversación – veo que el único que ha cambiado y se ha modernizado a sido Heero, y que vosotros seguís tan conservadores como siempre, jajaja. Eso de elegir a una pareja para toda la eternidad no es divertido, jeje, yo prefiero divertirme con cuantos pueda aunque, en cambio vosotros, jeje sois muy aburridos, preferís monogamia, que pena, elegís a una sola persona y siempre ocurre lo mismo, os quedáis con él hasta que vuestro juguetito mortal se os muere, jajaja, ¿verdad Zech?. -Maldito desgraciado – se abalanzó furioso sobre Shoyo sin poderse contener, ante las palabras que dijo el vampiro – te aconsejo que delante de mi no hables de esa manera, hijo de puta, vuelve a mencionar ese tema y te arranco el corazón – le amenazó a la vez que le daba un puñetazo que le lanzó contra la pared de la chimenea y ante el asombro de todo los presentes. -Serás capullo – le insultó Shoyo, levantándose del suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido – que pasa te molesta que te recuerde a tu antiguo juguete. -Hijo de perra – se volvió a lanzar sobre él golpeándolo salvajemente – no te atrevas a mencionarlo o te mato – le hablaba mientras lo iba golpeando. -¡Ya es suficiente! – gritaron Quatre y Odin a la vez a sus respectivos hombres. -Zech, suéltalo ya – le pidió Quatre al rubio que sujetaba a Shoya del cuello aplastándolo contra la pared – ahora no es el momento para esto, y tú baka – le habló al vampiro de largo cabello moreno. -Shoyo, cierra la boca, no es hora para tus juegos, no creo que sea la manera de tratar a tan ilustres invitados – comentó con cierta ironía Odin. -Lo lamento Quatre-sama – se disculpó Zech dejando caer a Shoyo al suelo – me he dejado llevar. -Cof, cof – tosió Shoyo molesto por la presión que había hecho Zech en su cuello – esto no acaba aquí baka. Llevo tiempo que te tengo ganas – le dijo levantándose para alejarse de él pero al pasar por la mesa se acercó a Wufei que los miraba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver – vigila a tu nuevo muñequito Zech, porque esta vez no me detendré ante nadie, él aún no lleva tu marca, no puedes reclamarlo como tuyo, como Heero, que aún tampoco puede reclamar a ese trenzado como suyo así que... – hizo una pausa - Y tú precioso porque no te vienes conmigo y te olvidas de ese patán – le susurró al oído que al ver el asombro del moreno aprovechó para besarle en los labios antes de alejarse. -¡Aléjate de él! – le gritó evocando su poder haciendo que un fuerte viento se estrellase contra Shoyo lanzándolo a él y a varias mesas detrás de él, por los aires – Te lo advierto Shoyo, si lo vuelves a tocar te mato, esto es entre tú y yo – dijo furioso con un más que sorprendido Wufei entre sus brazos. No sabía como había llegado hasta él, solo recordaba el haber sentido los repugnantes labios de ese vampiro sobre los suyos, seguido por un fuerte viento y luego la calidez de los los brazos del vampiro rubio. -No es necesario que... – fue a protestar Wufei por el abrazo de Zech, pero al ver la mirada de odio y resentimiento que le dirigía aquel vampiro que le beso, le dejó desconcertado, no conocía muy bien a Zech pero el odio que desprendía hacia aquel vampiro era muy diferente a como le vio cuando estuvo peleando la noche anterior en el bosque. -¿Estás bien, te ha hecho algo? – le preguntó preocupado pero sin dejar de mirar a Shoyo. -Err... si, claro – le respondió Wufei algo nervioso por su interés, tampoco le parecía que era para tanto. -Nos veremos desgraciado – dijo furioso Shoyo a Zech, que se levantó de debajo de las mesas que había tirado al salir despedido – Cuida tus espaldas Zech y las de tu amiguito – le amenazó antes de salir del salón.  
  
El murmullo de las voces de los demás presentes no se hizo esperar. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, cualquier roce podía encender una verdadera batalla, por eso ambos bandos decidieron aligerar tensiones, no convenía un enfrentamiento por ahora.  
  
-Lamento lo ocurrido Lord Merquise – se disculpó Odin – es que últimamente no a Shoyo no se la ha dado muy bien la caza y por eso está tan irritable, ya me entiendes, jeje. -Pues te advierto que como intente algo le arranco la cabeza – le prometió Zech. -Tranquilo, no sucederá nada. Touya ve con él y evita que se meta en líos – ordenó Odin. -Sí Lord Odin, con su permiso – se retiró Touya. -Hermano... hermano... deberías controlarte – le dijo con burla, al estar juntó a Odin, se podía permitir ser condescendiente con su hermano – mira la que has organizado - le recriminó mirando a varias mesas y sillas tiradas por el suelo – si sigues así vas a buscarte más enemigos de los que ya tienes, jeje. -Cierra la boca Relena, no estoy para tus estupideces, por cierto veo que no te tomastes en serio mis advertencias. -¿A que te refieres, querido? – le preguntó con curiosidad fingida. -No te hagas la tonta, lo sabes perfectamente, ahora atente a las consecuencias, desde hoy he dejado de considerarte mi hermana – le dijo molesto. -Pero Oniisan, porque... – hizo un puchero sin mucho interés. -Arrrggg, esto es demasiado – dijo exasperado soltado el agarre de Wufei – será mejor que salga a dar una vuelta. Quatre, si me necesitas para algo, avísame. Wufei, sígueme – le ordenó. -Zech, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Quatre al rubio al ver como caminaba con rapidez, dejando a un desconcertado Wufei, estático en el mismo lugar donde los dejó su amigo. -Maldición, he dicho que me sigas – gritó furioso Zech, volviendo sobre sus pasos para coger a Wufei por el brazo y tirar de él al ver que no se movía – nos vemos – se despidió de Quatre sin contestarle.  
  
-Veo que tus hombres están muy alterados Quatre-sama – le comentó Odin. -Sí, es que últimamente hemos tenido que aguantar muchas cosa y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para descansar, pero tranquilo, se les pasará pronto – le respondió, evitando que notase su preocupación, su don le hizo saber que Zech estaba próximo al colapso, el tema de su antigua pareja era muy delicado para su amigo, también notaba que Duo estaba muy asustado, la actuación de Heero le estaba llenando de dudas el corazón, así como la preocupación de Heero por éste, así como la de Trowa. -Bueno pues ahora pueden aprovechar el tiempo que estén aquí para descansar, diré que nos les molesten – comentó Odin. -Te lo agradezco Lord Odin, pues aceptando tu hospitalidad, si no te molesta saldré a dar un paseo con Trowa, supongo que no te importará que merodee por el Castillo y se lo enseñe a mi pareja, ¿no?. -Por supuesto, eres libre de pasearte, en este Castillo no ocultamos nada, si tu chico o tu necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber. – le dijo Odin. -Así lo haré, con tu permiso nos retiramos. Heero, ¿nos acompañas en el paseo? – preguntó Quatre. -Lo lamento primo, pero no será posible en este momento. Estaba pensando en algo que ha dicho Shoyo... y hay algo que tiene razón, no he marcado a Duo, jeje, así que voy a ponerle remedio ahora mismo – dijo Heero con burla. -Jajaja, eres lo que no hay – se rió Odin, al oír la ocurrencia. -Sí, pero no quiero que nadie se me adelante, Duo es mío, ya sabes a mí tampoco me gusta compartir a mi esclavo, así que me largó, estaré en mis aposentos, que no me moleste nadie, si necesito algo ya te lo haré saber – dijo con seriedad poniéndose de pie subiendo a su hombro a Duo como un saco de patatas. -Yo... no que vas hacer Heero, suéltame – dijo asustado Duo al ver la mirada preocupada de Quatre y la sonrisa sarcástica de Relena y Odin. -Silencio, baka – le chilló Heero – no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti ni a nadie. -Pero Heero tú... yo... – sollozó Duo asustado. -Silencio – le dijo saliendo del salón hacia sus habitaciones. -Yo también me voy, Trowa ven conmigo – le dijo sujetando con suavidad su brazo – cuando decidamos marcharnos ya te avisaremos. -No hay problema, en mi Castillo siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas, ahora si me disculpas a mí también, me retiró ya que tengo asuntos que atender. Los negocios no esperan, con permiso –se despidió Odin llevándose a Relena con él – Max – llamó a uno de los vampiros que estaba por allí – haz que recojan este desastre, seguir con lo vuestro, aquí no ha pasado nada. -Si Lord Odin – respondió el vampiro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Heero caminaba con Duo sobre su hombro, los dos iban en silencio, con rapidez subió a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, una vez que comprobó que no había nadie a la vista, con cuidado bajó a Duo de su hombro depositándolo suavemente en el suelo. Duo estaba callado y con la mirada agachada.  
  
-Duo – llamó Heero al trenzado que no se atrevía a mirarlo – Duo por favor mírame – le pidió levantándole la cara con su mano – yo... lo siento... sé que he dicho cosas horribles... pero tenía que hacerlo, yo... -Snif, snif... no importa – le dijo conteniendo a duras penas el llanto. Tenía los ojos rojos y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. -Sí que importa, pensarás que soy despreciable... te advertí que me había vuelto un monstruo, yo antes me comportaba como lo has visto allí abajo, por eso... he tenido que seguir comportándome igual, si no lo hubiera hecho, se abrían dado cuenta. No sabes cuanto lo lamento – se disculpó abrazándose a él – todo lo que dije en el salón no es verdad, te quiero, daría lo que fuera por protegerte, por favor dime que no me creístes, por favor, me dolía el alma tener que decir todo lo que dije delante de ti, pero sino lo hubiera hecho esos... -Shhhhhhh – silenció a Heero con un dedo sobre sus labios – ya pasó, no te diré que no me dolió, porque te mentiría, cuando te oí hablar de esa manera me recordó todos esas horribles pesadillas que había tenido durante estos últimos años, donde me querías matar por venganza, pero eso ya pasó. Abrázame fuerte Heero, no quiero pensar más en eso, solo dime que me quieres y que lo que dijistes no es verdad y yo te creeré. -Claro que no es verdad, te amo demasiado Duo, sé que ha sido duro pero tienes que ser fuerte, me temo que esto aún no ha acabado. Pero pase lo que pase no olvides nunca que te amo. Mi alma vive por ti – le confesó poniendo la mano del trenzado sobre su pecho. Te quiero Duo – le dijo besándolo. -Y yo a ti – le respondió al beso ya su amor. -Mmm ejem ejem – se oyó una voz que les sorprendió, haciendo que se separasen rápidamente – veo que mi preocupación no era necesaria – se oyó la voz divertida de Quatre – por un momento no sabía si creerme lo que decías. -Duo, ¿estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado Trowa. -Trowa, esto... sí, estoy bien, a mí también me preocupó lo que oí allí abajo – dijo Duo con una medio sonrisa. -Sé que resultó bastante desagradable – comentó Heero – pero sabes que era necesario, hasta la toda controlada de Hilde interpretó muy bien su papel. -Si tienes razón- habló Quatre – hasta a mí me sorprendió por si rápida actuación, con eso nos dará un poco más de tiempo. -Sí es verdad pero... ¿qué le ocurrió a Zech?, tengo entendido que es un hombre que no pierde fácilmente los papeles – preguntó Duo sorprendido. -Sí tienes razón, pero hay ciertos temas que son mejores no hablar cerca de Zech – comentó Quatre tristemente – Zech aún no supera la muerte de su última pareja, ye desgraciado de Shoyo se lo ha hecho recordar de una manera no muy acertada. -¿Su última pareja? – preguntaron a la vez sorprendidos Duo y Trowa. -Sí... Zech me contó una vez, que tuvo una relación con un chico de un poblado cercano a Gundam, durante muchos años – les contó Heero a los dos -¿Era un chico normal? – preguntó Duo. -Si te refieres a que si no era vampiro, así es, Zech lo conoció hace uno centenar de años, tuvieron una relación satisfactoria y según él, fue la mejor época de su vida – siguió contando Heero. -¿Y que paso con el chico? – preguntó Trowa. -Murió – explico Quatre – enfermó a los cuarenta y seis años, supongo que era lo de esterarse al no ser inmortal, tarde o temprano podía ocurrir una cosa como aquella, Zech jamás se separó de su lado, ni siquiera siendo ya un enfermo terminal postrado en su cama, lo cuidó hasta sus últimos días, desde entonces no ha vuelto a tener pareja, y de eso hace más de cincuenta años. -¿¡Cincuenta años!? – exclamaron Duo y Trowa. -Sí, jeje, no olvidéis que somos inmortales, nuestra edad es muy superior a nuestro aspecto, jeje – se rió Quatre al ver la cara de sorprendidos de los chicos. -Será mejor que nos separemos Quatre – le comentó de repente Heero – no nos deben de ver juntos, Duo y yo estaremos en nuestra habitación, aprovecharemos para seguir investigando sobre nuestra pista, vosotros podéis ir a buscar a Zech intenta que no se meta en líos antes de lo necesario. -Bien lo haré de paso intentaré averiguar sobre la familia de Wufei, para sacarlos de aquí y saber cuantos son y donde están localizados. Le comentó Quatre. -Quatre – le llamó Duo antes de que se vaya – si va a las cocinas, busque a una muchacha llamada Haruko, dile que me conoces que yo te mando, ella te ayudará en todo, conoce el Castillo a la perfección y la gente que se encuentra en ella así como los prisioneros que hay en los calabozos, ella es de confianza y nos ayudará gustosamente. -Muy bien Duo así lo haré, ahora nos vamos antes de que nos vean. Ah Heero, no sea muy duro al marcarlo, jejeje – se rió viendo por primera vez sonrojarse a Heero por un comentario suyo. -Baka – le dijo como respuesta llevándose a Duo con un abrazo hacia su habitación. -¿Qué significa que tiene que marcarlo? Aquel vampiro del salón también se lo comentó a Zech – preguntó en voz baja Trowa mientras caminaban en dirección a las cocinas. -Jajaja, pues es simple, nosotros los vampiros tenemos un olfato muy sensible, así como otros sentidos más agudos que vosotros, los mortales, cuando decimos que marcamos a alguien con nuestra marca o esencia, significa que lo hacemos nuestro, o sea que si Heero quiere que nadie toque a Duo, él deberá acostarse con él y dejar su esencia dentro de Duo, como yo hice con tigo, así ningún vampiro que aprecie su vida podrá tocar a la pareja, amante o esclavo de otro sin el consentimiento de su dueño o amante. -Ahora entiendo porque dijo ese tipo que ni Duo ni Wufei estaban marcados, ellos aún no se han acostado con ellos en cambio yo... – se calló ruborizado -Exacto suena lago primitivo pero es así, tú ante todos los demás eres mío, espero que Heero no tarde demasiado en hacerlo. -¿Qué ocurriría si no lo hace? – preguntó Trowa. -Pues que aún sabiendo que es el esclavo o pareja de Heero sino deja su marca otro puede tomarlo como suyo, solo tiene que dejar su marca en él, ya sea voluntariamente o no. -Eso no me gusta. Reconozco que no me llevo muy bien con Heero pero prefiero que sea él la pareja de Duo que cualquier de estos asesinos. -Sí yo opino igual que tú por eso digo que espero que no tarde demasiado antes que alguien se adelante y reclame a Duo como suyo. -No creo que Heero permita eso – comentó Trowa – me siento extraño al saber lo que tiene que pasar, para mi Duo es... alguien muy especial, mi amor por él no se ha esfumado, yo... -Shhhhhhhh, no digas nada más, ahora me tienes a mí, no quiero oírte hablar de Duo de esta manera, me pone celoso Trowa – le confesó abrazando al joven y besándolo apasionadamente. -Lo siento Quatre pero todo es muy reciente aún – dijo con tristeza. -Lo sé, pero entiende tu también que te quiera silo para mí en cuerpo y mente. -Yo... perdóname – se abrazó a él – quiero que esto acabe de una vez por todas y poder vivir en paz para que todos podamos continuar con nuestras vidas con normalidad. -Tranquilo, eso pronto llegará, mi amor, cuando esto acabe nos iremos tú y yo solos a viajar por el mundo, te enseñaré lugares increíbles, donde podremos soñar libremente sin miedo a que nada nos perturbe. -Ojalá sea cierto – se abrazó a Quatre – ahora busquemos a esa chica, cuanto antes nos podamos marchar de este lugar mejor. -Bien, precioso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
-Maldito hijo de perra, voy a matarlo, como se atreve ha hablarme así... hijo de puta, que sabrá él de una pareja, cuando lo vuelva a ver le arranco en corazón y se lo comer, arrrrhhhgggg – insultó y gruñó con furia arrastrando a Wufei por el brazo por todo el Castillo hasta la salida. -Me estas haciendo daño – se quejó Wufei por el fuerte agarre de su muñeca al ser arrastrado por el camino que llevaba al Castillo. -Ese Shoyo me las va ha pagar de una vez por todas, debí matarlo, cuando tuve la oportunidad, ese cerdo... no permitiré que lo intente de nuevo – siguió hablando para él mismo sin percatarse las quejas del moreno al ser estirado de él sin ningún cuidado mientras que caminaba sin rumbo fijo. -¡Ya es suficiente, maldito baka! – gritó para hacerse notar, sacudiendo su brazo para soltarse del agarre de Zech. -¡Que! – también gritó al ser sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos - ¿qué pasa? -¿Qué, que pasa? Por poco me arrancas el brazo animal, crees que soy un perro al que tienes que sacar a caminar baka. No sé que demonios te pasó ahí dentro ni que problemas puedas tener con ese desgraciado que me besó sin darme cuenta, pero no te voy a permitir que me trates como un objeto decorativo, ¿me has oído? – le habló alzando la voz mientras se brotaba la zona adolorida del agarre. -Yo... lo siento Wufei – se disculpó al ver la muñeca del joven totalmente colorada que por momentos se estaba poniendo amoratada – perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa, es solo que... me dejé llevar por los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. Debí haberme controlado, ese desgraciado de Shoyo me provocó adrede y yo caí en su trampa como un idiota. -Pues si – le acusó Wufei sin consideración – no sé que ocurrió para hacerte enfurecer de esa manera, anoche no te vi comportándote como ahora. No creo que fuera para tanto tu reacción, me pilló desprevenido pero eso no volverá a ocurrir. -No es solo por lo del beso Wufei – comenzó a hablar sentándose sobre unas rocas del claro donde se habían detenido – ese cabrón me la tiene jurada desde hace mucho tiempo, no le importa implicar a más gente, ya sea inocente o no, con tal de joderme la vida de nuevo. Por eso se abalanzó sobre ti, al creer que eres mi amante. Lo intentó en el pasado y no le salió del todo bien por eso estoy seguro que volverá a intentarlo de nuevo. -¿Intentó seducir a tu antigua amante? – preguntó algo cortado Wufei. -Sí, más o menos... le conocí Treize hace más de cien años, él fue secuestrado por el grupo de Touya y Shoyo... era la noche que celebraban el Bloody Night. -¿Bloody Night? – preguntó Wufei -Sí es una celebración vampírica, se celebra cada cuatro años y conmemora la noche de nuestro bautismo como vampiros, la primera noche que nació en primer vampiro. Nuestro Clan no lo celebra ya que para nosotros no es una fecha para celebrar sino al contrario, pero bueno. En pocas palabras esa fiesta es una orgía de sexo, sangre y asesinatos sin sentido, todos se vuelven locos y dan rienda suelta a sus más locas perversiones pagándolas con los pobres aldeanos de las poblaciones cercanas. Siempre para esas fiestas se recolectan los mejores hombres y mujeres de la comarca, entre ellos se encontraba Treize, desde la primera vez que Shoyo vio a Treize lo quiso para él, solo una cosa tengo que agradecerle a ese desgraciado y es que lo sacase de la celda donde aguardaban el cruel destino de aquellos chico. No se como consiguió escapar de la habitación de Shoyo y salir del Castillo, pero lo hizo, en su huida desesperada se topó conmigo que iba a ver un amigo del pueblo de Okina, al principio reaccionó como tú, je, quiso matarme, pero le convencí que no le haría nada, a los pocos minutos apareció Shoyo reclamando al Treize como suyo pero no le permití que se lo llevara. Me enfrenté a él, ambos salimos muy lastimados pero cuando iba ha acabar con él, Treize me detuvo, no sé porque, pero le hice caso. Después de aquello me lo llevé de tierras de Oz a nuestro Castillo, allí nos hicimos pareja durante mucho tiempo. Durante todo ese tiempo que viví con Treize, Shoyo nunca dejó de molestarnos hasta que una noche... – se calló le dolía recordar todo aquello, jamás había hablado de esto con nadie, nadie sabía la verdad de lo que ocurrió, así se lo pidió Treize en su lecho de muerte. -Zech... si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, me hago a la idea – le dijo al ver el dolor en su rostro. -Sé que no tengo ninguna obligación contigo porque tu y yo no somos nada pero creo que estas en tú derecho a saberlo... por mi culpa te he metido en mis problemas, Shoyo piensa que eres mi amante y me temo que intentará de nuevo vengarse de mí, por eso es justo que sepas toda la verdad. A nadie se la he contado ni siquiera a Quatre o a Heero, ellos tienen una versión muy distinta de lo que ocurrió... – habló con tristeza. -¿Piensas que ese vampiro me atacará a mí para hacerte daño, porque tú le arrebataste a Treize? – le preguntó Wufei con seriedad – Si mis problemas eran pocos ahora me viene esto, mierda. -Lo siento Wufei, no sé que decirte, seguro que me odiarás aún más por esto pero te doy mi palabra sobre una cosa, no dejaré que Shoyo se salga con la suya otra vez, te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida – le prometió decidido Zech. -No creo que sea necesario, aunque después de lo visto en ese salón, ya no estoy muy seguro, pero lo hecho hecho está. Como veo que ya estoy metido en tus asuntos, ¿podrías decirme que hizo ese mal nacido? ¿qué puedo esperar de él? No voy a estarme quieto a la espera de atacarme, ¿no crees? -Me alegro que te lo tomes de esta manera, de Shoyo te puedes esperar cualquier cosa, es una víbora sin escrúpulos. Su obsesión fue tal con Treize que llevó a intentar secuestrarlo varias veces, intentamos ocultarnos en tierras lejanas, pero tarde o temprano nos localizaba, vivimos así durante más de treinta años, a pesar de los años y del cambio físico que sufría Treize, Shoyo no dejó de perseguirlo. Aunque la obsesión de Shoyo era lógica, debo de admitir que a pesar de los años Treize conservaba la misma belleza cautivante, aún con más cuarenta años, harto de aquella situación un día lo reté a un enfrentamiento secreto y definitivo, un combate a muerte, yo estaba seguro que podía vencerlo por eso lo hice, nos citamos un par de días después de pactar el encuentro, se realizaría en una zona neutral, donde ni mi gente ni la suya debía interferir a las doce de la noche. El día llegó y a la hora acordado me presenté en aquel lugar, solo como habíamos quedado, ese fue mi mayor error, cree en la palabra de ese miserable mentiroso... – iba hablando hasta que se le apagó la voz debido al nudo que se le formó en la garganta. -Él no apareció, ¿verdad? – habló Wufei para evitar que siguiera hablando, él intentaría adivinar lo sucedido para aliviar el dolor a tener que contarlo él mismo. -No apareció el muy... en su lugar vinieron compañeros suyos. -Te tendieron una emboscada para mantenerte distraído y así ese cabrón tendría el camino libre para actuar con libertad – dijo furioso Wufei. -Así es... para aquella época vivíamos fuera del Castillo Yuy, nos habíamos establecido en un caserón propiedad de Quatre, él nos la había cedido para ocultarnos, mierda... sollozó Zech sin poder contenerse más – no debí haberle dejado solo, fui un baka, un maldito baka, y por mi error él lo pago... – se lamentó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza. -Zech... yo – intentó hablar Wufei, ver a ese hombre poderoso derrumbarse por el dolor de perder a su amor, se le encogió el corazón, sin saber porque Wufei se acercó a él y le abrazó tratando de aliviar su pena, para reconfortarlo aunque no sabía muy bien como – si no puedes seguir, no te esfuerce, Zech, eso recuerdos aún te atormentan, pero necesitas desahogarte, sacar todo ese dolor de tu corazón o no podrás seguir hacia delante. -Snif... snif, tienes razón pero duele tanto... – le confesó abrazado a la cintura del moreno como si fuera su tabla de salvamento -... ahí empezó nuestra pesadilla... después de que divirtieran conmigo golpeándome durante varias horas, pude llegar hasta el caserón, todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, como pude recorrí toda la casa... no había rastro de Treize, solo me quedaba revisar nuestra habitación... te juró que nunca pase tanto miedo como aquella noche, tuve miedo de encontrarme algo que no quería ver... y mi temor se hizo realidad – hablaba a la ver que lloraba con angustia – toda la habitación era un desastre... Treize había luchado inútilmente para evitar que sucediera lo que sucedió... los muebles estaban tirados por el suelo, la ropa esparcida por el suelo, jarrones y cuadros rotos por todos sitios y numerosos rastros de sangre por todos lados... la cama estaba deshecha y con manchas de sangre en las sábanas... recuerdo que entré desesperado buscando y gritando a Treize, a simple vista no estaba, entonces vi la luz del cuatro de baño encendida y con la puerta entre abierta... me acerque a ella y la abrí..., en aquel momento quise morirme Wufei, él sufrió por mi culpa... -Shhhh tranquilo Zech – le abrazó con fuerza acariciando su larga melena y su espalda para reconfortarlo. -Treize... se encontraba tirado en el suelo desnudo y bajo un pequeño charco de sangre, él muy hijo de puta aprovecho que yo no estaba para maltratarlo y violarlo repetidas veces, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y moratones, también se había alimentado de él, las marcas de su cuello y sus muñecas así lo revelaban y eso no fue lo peor que hizo... después de socorrerlo y curarlo me di cuenta que algo no marchaba bien, a pesar de la debilidad del cuerpo de Treize algo no funcionaba bien. Su cuerpo se estabilizaba lentamente mientras dormía... entonces aproveche para limpiar aquel desastre, no quería que cuando despertase Treize viera todo aquel caos y le hiciera recordar el horror por el que había pasado, cuando recogí la habitación fui al baño para hacer lo mismo y entonces lo vi... ahí estaba la prueba del mal presentimiento que tenía. Junto a la bañera hallé una jeringuilla con restos de una sustancia verdosa... era... era veneno. ¡¡Shoyo no satisfecho con violar y golpear a Treize también tuvo que envenenarlo!!... no me lo podía creer, caí al suelo sin fuerzas, lo único bueno que tuve en mi miserable vida lo estaba perdiendo en ese momento y por culpa de los celos enfermizos de ese loco. En aquellos momentos seguramente Shoyo se estaría relamiendo por su victoria, después de tanto tiempo consiguió poder separarnos y así lo dejó bien escrito con la propia sangre de Treize en el espejo del baño "Si no es para mi no será para nadie, bastardo". -¿No se pudo hacer nada para contrarrestar el veneno? – preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta. -No... busque miles de antídotos pero ninguno funcionó... lo más ridículo de tomo es que Treize jamás me reprochó mi error, siempre me dijo que no fue mi culpa, aunque no fuera verdad, poco a poco se fue recuperando de sus heridas pero el veneno día tras día lo estaba debilitando más, le sugerí que regresáramos al Castillo y aceptó, solo me hizo prometerle dos cosa que aún hoy en día no me explico el porque. Me hizo prometerle que no le contaría lo sucedido a nadie y que no tomara venganza por su muerte. Es absurdo – le dijo a Wufei separándose un poco de él pero sin llegar a separarse del todo. -No lo veo así, creo que Treize tuvo muy buenos motivos para pedirte eso – le comentó Wufei secando con sus dedos los rastros de lágrimas del rubio. -¿Qué motivo iba a tener para no reclamar mi venganza ni para contar la verdad? -Pues es simple, lo de no contárselo a nadie creo que fue porque Treize no quería que tus amigos tomaran represalias con el Clan de Shoyo, quería evitar que se iniciara una batalla entre Clanes por un asunto de celos y lo de no querer que te vengaras... pues pienso que fue porque no quería que salieras herido, por lo que me has contado os querías mucho y creo que Treize tenía miedo de que hicieras una locura cuando él ya no estuviera. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si supiera que iba a morir y que mi pareja debido al dolor y a la desesperación pudiese cometer algún error que le costase la vida por vengarme... intentaría evitarlo como fuera posible. -Hubiera preferido morir a vivir su ausencia – confesó amargado. -Seguro que él también lo sabía y por eso te obligó a prometerle que no le vengaras. No soy quien para darte consejos, apenas nos conocemos y la verdad, no te he tratado muy bien que digamos, pero estoy seguro que Treize tuvo sus motivos para actuar así, seguro que sabía lo importante que eras para tu Clan. ¿A que desde su muerte te has visto implicado en situaciones de gran importancia y que solo tú podías haber hecho al respecto?. -Supongo que si... pero no es fácil – se quejó aunque un poco más tranquilo. -Ves... además si no fuera por ti, en estos momentos yo y mi hermano no estaríamos vivos así como mucha más gente que segura que has ayudado. -Je, tienes razón – sonrió un poco poniéndose de pie. -Hay que aprender de las malas experiencias y fortalecerte de ellas para poder seguir adelante, además tu Clan te necesita para eso de la maldición que habéis comentado antes – le dijo sonriéndole para acabar de calmarlo del todo. -Así lo haré, te lo agradezco – le dijo besando su frente como agradecimiento. -Err... no es necesario que me lo agradezcas – dijo nerviosamente y ruborizado. -Muchas gracias por escucharme, ya me siento mejor, ah una cosa sobre lo que te conté... -Tranquilo, no se lo contaré a nadie, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo – le prometió Wufei – ahora será mejor que regresemos al Castillo, tengo que averiguar como está mi gente, si no te importa. -Claro que no me importa, venga regresemos, esto Wufei... -¿Sí? -No te separes de mí o de Quatre, ¿vale? – le pidió preocupado. -Tranquilo, no lo haré y no te preocupes, aquello no volverá a ocurrir... – le dijo algo nervioso- ni tú ni yo lo permitiremos – le dijo guiándole un ojo mientras caminaba en dirección al Castillo. -Jeje, si claro – dijo ya más aliviado.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
En los aposentos de la planta de arriba, Duo y Heero, éste último se preparaba para salir.  
  
-¿Has entendido lo que te he explicado? - le volvió a preguntar Heero de nuevo preocupado. -Síiiii, claro que si, Heero, debo quedarme en la habitación, no abriré a nadie que no sea Quatre o Zech, no saldré de aquí bajo ningún concepto ni abriré las ventanas, me quedaré aquí leyendo el diario hasta que tu regreses. -Bien, no tardaré mucho, iré a Okina, en el registro de archivos del pueblo, allí se guardan todos los planos antiguos de la región, debería de haber el plano del pueblo de la época de Duo Bénjamin Maxwell, si localizamos su casa y la de la familia Yuy podríamos tener más pistas. -Puede que sí, si averigua algo más del diario que lo contaré de inmediato – le dijo acercándose a Heero para abrazarle – ve con cuidado mi amor y no tardes mucho, no quiero estar lejos de ti – le confesó besándole con dulzura. -No tardaré te lo prometo – le dijo besándole de nuevo con más pasión – sobretodo que nadie entre ya sea hombre, mujer o animal, yo iré a avisar a Quatre de que salgo un momento. -Eres un exagerado pero me encanta que te preocupes por mí – le susurró mientras besaba su cuello y le acariciaba el fuerte pecho. -Mmm... no exagero Duo... los vampiros podemos transformarnos en animales, desconfía de todo, mmmm Duo estate quieto, si sigues así no podré contenerme y luego... – habló jadeante antes las caricias nado pudorosas de Duo sobre su cuerpo. -Mmmm, perdona pero es que no quiero que te vallas – hizo un puchero separándose un poco de él. -Tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero en cuanto regrese te lo compensaré, ahora cuando antes me valla antes regresaré – le dijo besándolo de nuevo. -Muy bien, te esperaré aquí. -Ciérrate con llave, solo serán un par de horas – le dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir – Duo -¿Sí?. -Te quiero – le dijo sujetándole de la nuca para besarle apasionadamente antes de cerrar la puerta y salir rápidamente de allí. -Yo también Heero – le respondió tocándose los labios que había besado su amor, pero Heero ya se había ido.  
  
Después de cerrar la puerta Duo se aseguró que estaba bien cerrada con llave. Se dirigió a la trampilla secreta que le había enseñado Heero donde tenía escondido el diario y tras cogerlo se dirigió a la cama para tumbarse en ella y así poder leer con mayor comodidad. Una vez estirado comenzó a leerlo desde el principio, asegurándose de no saltarse ninguna página.  
  
Diario de Duo Bénjamin Maxwell.  
  
Jueves, 22 de Enero de 1204.  
  
Aquí dejo estas líneas como mi legado para quien le pueda interesar.  
No sé por que extraña sensación, me he visto obligado a escribir sobre  
Mi vida, no sé si le interesará a alguien las miserias y desdichas de mí  
Vida, pero si con mis desgracias puedo ayudar a alguien, bien venidas sean.  
  
X X X X  
  
A simple vista, cualquiera que me vea puede pensar que soy afortunado  
por quien soy o por lo que poseo, pero no es así para mí. Sé que soy  
la  
envidia de muchos, el soltero más cotizado de mi sociedad y que la  
gran  
mayoría mataría por lo que yo poseo, pero mi alma y corazón no lo  
siente  
así, mis sueños y mis deseos no se pueden tomar en cuenta y eso me  
atormenta. Desde temprana edad siempre me han obligado a cumplir un  
papel que se me impuso por nacimiento, yo pedí ser así, no pedí nacer  
donde  
lo hice, y eso nadie lo entiende. Provengo de una familia adinerada y  
con alta  
posición social, debido a que mi padre es el gobernador de  
Gundam, en esta  
sociedad que me ha tocado vivir, todo se rige por las normas  
sociales, de  
comportamiento y apariencia, teniendo como Regla de Oro  
"compórtate  
como tu clase social te dicte" haciéndote olvidar lo que  
realmente quieres o  
anheles. Como he comentado antes provengo de una familia  
adinerada y soy  
único heredero varón entre varias hermanas y debo regirme por la  
posición  
que un día recaerá en mi, el futuro gobernador de Gundam.  
Tengo dinero, propiedades, lujos de todas clases, soy según algunos un  
joven  
prometedor y sumamente atractivo hasta tengo docenas de posibles  
candidatas  
a ser mi esposa, pero todo esto no me llena. A mis veinte años,  
ya debería estar comprometido con alguna de esas jóvenes pero mi  
idea del matrimonio difiere  
mucho de la que tiene mi padre y eso sé que me traerá muchos  
problemas.  
Bueno... creo que por hoy ya he escrito bastante, la verdad no  
estoy con ánimos  
para ello, ésta tarde mi padre me ha pedido que me reúna con él  
para hablar  
de algo importante que según él me concierne, uf me da miedo tan  
solo de pensar  
de que se trata, pero bueno habrá que hacerlo, ya no me lo pidió  
sino que me lo  
ordenó, como con todo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello.  
  
Se despide por ahora Duo B. Maxwell.  
  
X X X X  
  
Sábado, 24 de Enero de 1204.  
  
Dios mío, hoy es el peor día de mi vida, no me lo puedo creer,  
como me ha  
podido hacer esto... mi propio padre, sabía que esa reunión no  
me traería nada  
bueno, por Dios, que voy ha hacer ahora.  
No quiero acatar su ordenes, no esta... no me puede obligar,  
aunque ya lo ha hecho.  
Estoy cansado de que me utilice para su beneficio, no se da  
cuenta que soy una  
persona con sentimientos y no un objeto que se puede utilizar  
para cerrar un trato comercial. Y lo que más me duele de todo es  
que ni madre ni mis hermanas se  
opusieron a ello, tan solo me dijeron "... es por el bien de la  
familia..." ¿¡Y que pasa  
con mi bien! No les importa hacerme infeliz por el resto de mi  
vida¡? Pero eso ya  
da igual, mi padre lo ha hecho de nuevo, sin decirme nada sin  
consultarme nada,  
lo ha planeado todo por mí. Todo iba bien, hacía tiempo que no  
nos reuníamos  
toda la familia, tuve la esperaza de que se tratara de un  
almuerzo como tantos  
habíamos compartido en el pasado pero no. No dudo en informarme  
de la manera  
más fría sus intenciones, lo dijo así sin más y de repente  
delante de todos.  
"...hijo he de informarte de mis intenciones en mantener una  
estrecha relación  
tanto familiar y comercial con la Familia Peacecraf, esta nueva  
alianza entre  
nuestras familias nos traerán prosperidad y estabilidad  
financiera, para firmar  
nuestro acuerdo Lord Peacecraf como yo hemos acordado en unir en  
matrimonio  
a nuestros hijos casaderos, por eso Duo te informo que a partir  
de hoy estás  
comprometido con Lady Relena Peacecraf. Dentro de una semana  
haremos la  
recepción oficial de vuestro compromiso y en la mayor brevedad  
posible  
contraerás matrimonio con la joven, así nos aseguraremos que  
nuestro tratado  
se cumpla por ambas partes..."  
Como ha podido hacerme esto, ni siquiera conozco a Lady Relena,  
como quiere  
que me case con ella, a mi no me interesa los negocios de mi  
padre ni siquiera  
me interesa ser el siguiente gobernador, no veo bien que se  
adjudique un título  
como ese de forma hereditaria, ese cargo lo debería ostentar  
aquel que realmente  
se lo merezca. Si mi vida ya me resultaba sórdida y sin sentido  
ahora se vuelve  
cada vez peor, por mucho que me enfadé, chillé y me negué a  
dicho compromiso,  
no he podido hacer nada, no sé si podré con esto, cada día que  
pasa siento que  
me ahogo, no le veo la lógica a mi existencia pero como cobarde  
que soy no me  
atrevo a por solución. Estoy pensando seriamente escaparme de  
casa, irme lejos  
y no regresar jamás, total tampoco creo que me echen mucho de  
menos.  
  
Se despide Duo Bénjamin Maxwell.  
  
X X X X  
  
Miércoles, 28 de Enero de 1204  
  
Todo sigue como los pasados días, en la casa todo el mundo está  
alterado y  
nervioso por la recepción que tendrá lugar el próximo Sábado,  
aunque a mí  
no me interesa en absoluto. Ya me he llevado más de una  
reprimenda por la  
apatía que todo esto me provoca. Si encima me obligan a casarme  
contra mí  
voluntad, no quieran que encima esté contento, sería una  
hipocresía de mí  
parte. Ya estoy empezando a hartarme de tanto sirviente llevando  
paquetes  
de un lado para otro, las posibles degustaciones de menús, las  
diferentes  
decoraciones, de las discusiones de mis padres sobre la lista de  
invitados,  
argghhh todo esto me desespera. Creo que mi padre se ha nado  
cuenta del alto  
nivel de stress que poseo ya que me ha sugerido que me vaya a la  
mansión del  
retiro del bosque, seguramente teme que huya antes de poder  
celebrase la  
recepción, ese fatídico día en que mi vida se hundirá en la  
miseria, en mi  
infelicidad obligada y todo por un asqueroso tratado de comercio  
con la  
Familia Peacecraf. Mi padre también me ha dejado retirarme a  
nuestra casa  
ya que durante estoy últimos días he intentado impedir el  
compromiso,  
queriendo ver a mi "futura prometida" para hacerla desistir de  
la idea, pero  
jamás me ha permitido verla, no sé si ella estará de acuerdo en  
esto, sino lo  
estuviera sería mi única oportunidad de romper este absurdo  
compromiso.  
Pero mi padre se ha guardado bien para que eso no ocurra.  
Aceptaré marcharme estos dos días lejos de esta locura, eso es  
mejor que  
nada y luego rezaré a Dios para que haga un milagro y me evite  
tenerme  
que comprometer con una persona que no conozco y sobre todo que  
no amo.  
  
Se despide Duo Bénjamin Maxwell, a dos días de mi destrucción  
como persona.  
  
X X X X  
  
Sábado, 31 de Enero de 1204  
  
Hoy es el fatídico día, llevo gran parte del día encerrado en  
mis aposentos,  
los invitados ya han comenzado a llegar, mi madre me ha pedido  
que baje a  
recibirlos como todo un buen caballero pero me he negado en  
rotundo, no voy  
a prestarme a esta farsa, bajaré cuando ya no haya más remedio,  
a la espera  
de ese tan esperado milagro, pero soy realista, eso no ocurrirá  
jamás.  
Hace un rato ha subido mi padre a buscarme y he tenido que  
abrirle la puerta,  
estaba furioso ya que numerosos invitados comenzaban a  
preguntarse por el  
homenajeado. Al principio me negué y me padre reaccionó de una  
manera que  
jamás hubiera creído, por primera vez en mi vida me pegó  
gritándome "... no  
dejaré que me hundas el negocio Duo, ahora compórtate como un  
hombre y  
asume tus obligaciones con tu familia..."  
Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón, te dejo diario mío y me  
dirijo a mí  
castigo divino, no sé que ocurrirá allí abajo pero ya veremos,  
supongo que  
mañana te lo explicaré detalladamente, aun guardo la esperanza  
de que mi  
destino me otorgue algo bueno por primera vez en mi vida.  
  
Me despido por ahora, ya que me requieren ahí abajo, te ha  
escrito de nuevo  
Duo Benjamín Maxwell  
  
X X X X  
  
Domingo 1 de Febrero de 1204.  
  
De nuevo estoy escribiendo en mi diario secreto, parecerá una  
tontería pero  
es la única manera de poder sacar todo lo que llevo dentro, es  
mi forma de  
desahogarme y no caer en una depresión. Como ya sabrás ayer fue  
la recepción  
de mi compromiso con Lady Relena y para serte sincero no sé si  
catalogar lo  
ocurrido como bueno o malo. El esperado milagro no sucedió como  
ya me temía  
por lo que el compromiso se hizo oficial delante de todos los  
presentes, para  
hacer justicia la verdad debo decir que mi prometida es bastante  
bella algo  
introvertida y dulce pero en su mirada pude apreciar el mismo  
pesar que le mío,  
a ella tampoco le gusta este compromiso obligado. La velada  
transcurrió sin  
contratiempos, nuestros padres nos obligaron a permanecer juntos  
para poder  
recibir las felicitaciones de los asistentes. Durante un rato  
Lady Relena y yo  
pudimos conversar con tranquilidad para poder ir conociéndonos  
mutuamente.  
Hasta ahí todo fue correcto, pero como siempre mi padre tubo que  
hacer de las  
suyas, aprovechando la gran afluencia de asocios de mi padre en  
sus negocios  
fuera del cargo de gobernador, me obligo a permanecer a su lado  
para conocer  
a cuando socio se le acercase, estuve varias horas conociendo a  
gente que ni  
siquiera me interesaban, estaba allí como un mero objeto de  
decoración,  
aguantando las excentricidades de aquellos viejos y apolillados  
hombres de  
negocios. Pero de pronto algo me llamó la atención, cuando ya  
estaba cansado de  
tanta palabrería mi padre se acercó a un hombre acompañado por  
una hermosa  
mujer, que acababan de llegar. Pude apreciar que eran unos gran  
conocidos de mí  
padre, por lo que de inmediato se apartaron para conversar con  
más privacidad.  
En aquel momento pensé que me había librado de estar entre tanta  
gente  
desconocida para mi pero cuando iba a retirarme mi padre de  
llamó para que  
me pudiera presentar. A pesar de la idea que tenía preconcebida  
sobre los socios  
de mi padre, ese matrimonio me sorprendió, eran muy agradables y  
amables  
conmigo y parecía que su trato respecto a mí era sincero, me  
enteré que el hombre  
con el cual hablaba tan animadamente mi padre, eran viejos  
amigos conocidos,  
era uno de los principales socios capitalistas que tenía mi  
padre, su empresa se  
dedicaba a la explotación de nuevos territorios conquistados,  
tenía numerosos  
fragatas que nos la ayuda de las autoridades locales, sufragaban  
los gastos para  
la colonización de nuevas tierras para el reino. Como todo buen  
hombre de la  
corte a pesar de no ostentar ningún título destacado era muy  
respetado tanto  
por su destreza en los negocios como por sus méritos obtenidos  
en su juventud en  
la Compañía Naval del Reino, aunque otra de las cualidades que  
llamaban su  
atención era el gran atractivo salvaje que poseía. Y como  
cualquier hombre de  
éxito su acompañante y esposa no podía ser menos, mujer de gran  
elegancia y  
belleza exótica remarcada por unos ojos azul cobalto que  
hipnotizaban con su  
mirada. Entre charla y broma pude escuchar que habían llegado  
esa misma tarde  
a tierras del Reino de Gundam y que antes de establecerse en la  
mansión que  
tenían al Sur de aquí se habían dirigido hacia la recepción  
esperando poder llegar  
a tiempo. Entonces mi padre preguntó por el presunto hijo de la  
pareja, al parecer  
era más o menos de mi misma edad, tan solo dos años mayor que yo  
y como hombre responsable y estricto que era se había quedado en  
La Mansión para ordenar que  
preparasen la casa para su estancia y que en cuanto acabase de  
con ello se vendría  
hacia la recepción para felicitar a los futuros novios. No sé  
porque pero eso me  
puso más nervioso de lo que tendría que ser normal, algo me  
decía que si conocía  
aquel chico mi vida daría un cambio inesperado, me estaba  
poniendo más nervioso  
que cuando me presentaron a Lady Relena y sabía porque. Mientras  
que esperaban  
que el hijo de la pareja llegase, siguieron hablando, yo  
permanecía allí quieto  
sonriendo y contestando amablemente cuando lo requería, escuché  
muchas  
anécdotas de cuando ellos fueron jóvenes, negocios pasados y de  
los futuros.  
De pronto sacaron el tema de mi compromiso, mi padre aparentaba  
estar muy  
emocionado y contento por mi interés a desposarme tan pronto,  
incluso bromeó  
diciendo que era una lástima que su pareja de amigos no tuvieran  
una hija,  
seguramente mi afortunada prometida sería sin duda la hija de  
sus amigos ya  
que se apreciaban mucho, pero con el pesar de su corazón eso no  
podría ocurrir  
nunca ya que los herederos de ambos eran varones. Recuerdo que  
los minutos  
pasaron muy lentos, me pareció que estaba viviendo una eternidad  
y el momento  
de conocer aquel joven del cual tanto alababan no llegaba  
todavía. Pero por fin  
llegó, en ese momento yo estaba conversando con la hermosa mujer  
dando la  
espalda a su marido y a mi padre cuando una atrayente voz me  
hizo girarme al  
escuchar como pedía disculpas por la tardanza. Con algo de miedo  
a enfrontar  
lo que vendría a continuación me giré lentamente y cuando lo  
hice algo dentro  
de mí estalló, no entiendo porque me sucedió, ni porque me puse  
tan nervioso  
pero ver la mirada fija de aquel joven mientras nos presentaban  
me dejó  
perplejo. Jamás en mi vida he sentido nada parecido, yo siempre  
me he considerado  
un chico normal con unas preferencias normales como cualquier  
chico pero al  
verlo y sostener su cálida mano tras la presentación hizo que  
todo mi esquema  
y valores se derrumbaran, confundiéndome más por lo que estaba  
sintiendo.  
Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí atraído por un hombre, si en  
un principio  
su padre me pareció un hombre guapo antes los ojos de cualquier  
mujer, su hijo  
no era para menos. Vestía un traje elegante, última moda de la  
corte, casaca  
negra larga hasta medio muslo anudada por un fajín de seda  
blanco (estilo Colón,  
época medieval) resaltado las mayas blancas dentro de sus  
botines puntiagudos  
negros bien lustrados, su espalda estaba cubierta por su capa  
del mismo color  
que su traje y que se ceñía a su cuerpo en diagonal, pasaba de  
su hombro  
izquierdo pasando por debajo de su brazo derecho y anudada sobre  
su amplio  
pecho, llevaba un sobrero negro puntiagudo con una larguísima  
pluma blanca,  
que le permitía esconder parcialmente unos hermosos ojos azul  
cobalto, su piel  
era morena, igual que su larga cabellera castaña y oscura que  
llevaba recogida  
tras su nuca en una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta media  
espalda. Su altura  
era algo mayor a la mía y su constitución más recia, parecía ser  
una persona seria  
y de grandes principios. Dios jamás podré olvidarme de ese  
nombre cuando su  
padre me lo presentó "... Duo, este es mi hijo Heeroshi Yui,  
Heeroshi, este joven  
es el hijo de mi gran amigo Jeremy Maxwell, su nombre es Duo  
Bénjamin Maxwell..."  
y de la forma que me estrechó mi mano contra la suya, suavemente  
pero con fuerza  
"... es un placer conocerte y de paso aprovecho para felicitarte  
por tu compromiso con  
Lady Relena..." Una vez presentados ambos tomamos parte en la  
conversación  
con nuestros padres, creo que se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad  
sobre ciertos  
temas sobretodo por el del dichoso compromiso por lo cual, con  
gran educación  
pidió poder ausentarse para poder descansar en los jardines, ya  
que estaba algo  
agotado no sin convencer a mi padre de dejarme ir con él como  
guía. Ante mí  
sorpresa mi padre accedió y pude ausentarme de aquella odiosa  
reunión, con  
la perfecta excusa de tener que acompañar al hijo de su  
apreciado amigo y sacio  
en negocio, Lord Yui. A pesar de mi nerviosismo acompañé a  
Heeroshi a uno  
de los jardines más tranquilos de la casa, estuvimos mucho  
tiempo hablando, si  
antes me había gustado su persona ahora fascinaba, era atento y  
a pesar de  
notar mi nerviosismo me trato con naturalidad y confianza, por  
primera vez  
sentí que había encontrado un amigo de verdad, me explicó que  
permanecería  
con su familia en la mansión que tenía durante al menos varios  
meses, me contó  
que había tenido una educación estricta para que en un futuro se  
pudiera hacer  
cargo de las fragatas de su padre, le habló de las presiones por  
parte de su  
familia para que él mismo creara una nueva pero ante su negativa  
a un  
matrimonio acordado, sus padres desistieron de tal idea. Más o  
menos me  
contó su vida aunque a grandes rasgos, ante su sinceridad no  
pude contenerme  
y le conté lo que había sido hasta ahora mi vida, en un  
principio se sorprendió,  
supongo que no se esperaba que yo sufriera de esa manera y que  
mis padres de  
manipulasen de aquella forma, a pesar de que no podía hacer nada  
para ayudarme  
me hizo saber que podía contar con él para lo que fuera. Creo  
que ha nacido  
una buena química entre nosotros, al menos lo puedo tener como  
un gran  
amigo que es más de lo que he tenido en toda mi vida. Estoy  
seguro que sí  
Heero permanece a mi lado todo por lo que tenga que pasar será  
más llevadero,  
aunque hay algo que me inquieta al estar a su lado, pero lo más  
seguro es por  
la novedad de tener un amigo, será eso... otra cosa no puede  
ser. Creo que mi  
mente está desvariado, jeje, éste stress me va ha volver loco,  
mira que pensar  
que me siento atraído por otro hombre, jeje, que locura, si mi  
padre se enterase  
me mataría, je y después se moriría del susto. Aunque me  
gustaría ver la cara  
de mi padre al tener que explicar a su querida sociedad que su  
hijo es un pecador,  
un hereje ante la palabra de Dios, en esta sociedad la sodomía  
no esta bien vista,  
en tener un hijo que se declare homosexual es peor que ser un  
asesino, jeje, seguro  
que se mueres si llegase a oír mis pensamientos cuando conocía  
Heeroshi. Pero  
tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, solo estoy confundido por  
todo, mis obligaciones  
me están sobrepasando, es cansancio y nada más.  
Pues bien, ya ves, así transcurrió mi extraña fiesta de  
compromiso, solo te diré  
que estuve hablando toda la noche con Heeroshi, hablamos de  
muchas cosa, fue  
tan grata su compañía que me olvide por un momento de todos mis  
problemas, de  
mi padre, de mi prometida, de mis obligaciones como futuro  
gobernador, de todo,  
solo me concentre en nuestra conversación, creo que hablar tanto  
con él me ha  
ayudado mucho. Con gran pesar, para mí, llegó el fin de la  
recepción, padre me  
mandó llamar, parecía algo molesto por haber desaparecido tanto  
tiempo, pero se lo  
tubo que callar ya que estuve todo el tiempo con Heeroshi, llegó  
el momento de  
despedirnos no sin antes prometernos en volvernos a ver pronto.  
Uf creo que hoy ya he escrito demasiado, jeje, el conocer a  
Heeroshi me ha alegrado  
un poco la vida, bueno por ahora me despido.  
  
Se despide Duo B. Maxwell  
  
X X X X  
  
-No me lo puedo creer – habló sorprendido Duo en voz alta tras leer el diario – ese Heeroshi... no puede haber duda hasta su apellido es parecido, estoy seguro, Heeroshi Yui es el antepasado de Heero... Heero Yuy. Tengo que averiguar más, ¿se habrán visto después de aquella noche? – se preguntó a sí mismo curioso – creo que para saberlo tendré que seguir leyendo.  
  
Viernes, 6 de Febrero de 1204  
  
Ya han pasado cuatro días... no me lo puedo creer, han sido los  
cuatro días más  
maravillosos de mi vida, ¿y sabes por que?... pues porque  
Heeroshi me ha venido  
a ver todos los días, jeje. Sí.... ha venido a buscarme todos  
los días, aún no me los  
creo, estoy eufórico. Al despedirnos de la recepción pensé que  
aquello de volvernos  
a ver fue solo por cortesía pero no ha sido así, él ha mantenido  
su palabra como él  
caballero que es.  
Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría explicar que creo que no me van  
ha llegar las  
palabras para describir lo que he sentido estos días. Hemos  
salido a cabalgar por  
la pradera, a cazar, a pescar incluso he ha llevado a Okina, es  
un pueblo precioso,  
yo jamás he estado allí y me fascinó lo amables con son sus  
habitantes, lo más  
destacado de ese día fue cuando fuimos a comer a un pequeño  
hostal, no era muy  
lujoso, aunque a mi no me importó, al contrario quería evadirme  
de mi vida de  
comodidades y convertirme en uno más del poblado, un hombre  
libre de hacer lo  
que quisiera, al menos por un día, jeje. Pues verás resulta que  
Heeroshi tuvo un  
pequeño percance con un niño encantador del hostal, jajaja aún  
me río cuando lo  
recuerdo, la encantadora fierecilla se había encaprichado con la  
pluma de su  
sombrero que descansaba sobre el taburete vacío que estaba junto  
a nosotros, fue  
tal el escándalo que montó el pequeño que Heeroshi no sabía que  
hacer para hacerlo  
callar, ya que un principio se negó a dársela. Cualquiera que  
viera la escena se  
hubiera imaginado que Heeroshi había pegado al niño llevándose  
más de una  
reprimenda sin motivo, yo no podía para de reír al ver como todo  
un hombre hecho  
y derecho era derrotado por un pequeño de cuatro años. Al ver  
que el niño no se  
calmaba Heeroshi al final accedió a dársela a regañadientes y yo  
le obsequié con la  
mía ya que me había hecho gracia la constancia y la ternura con  
la que le obsequió  
las gracias a un Heeroshi muy sorprendido. Ese día pude  
ausentarme todo el día de  
mis obligaciones, Heeroshi se las ingenió para convencer a mi  
padre, no sé como lo  
hacer pero parece que mi padre no puede negarle nada, pero sé  
que mi amistad con  
Heeroshi no le gusta del todo, ya que Heeroshi es muy liberal e  
independiente y eso  
no le conviene a mi padre que yo lo aprenda pero me da igual, si  
una cosa no voy a  
permitir es que rompa mi amistad con él, antes me enfrentaría  
con quien fuera  
necesario.  
Querido diario, mi confusión por los sentimientos que sentí al  
conocer a Heeroshi ha desaparecido, y no sé si eso me da más  
miedo, conforme van pasando los días junto a  
él, lo veo más claro y eso me preocupa. Yo... Yo creo que me  
estoy enamorando de él,  
se que es una locura, este amor que siento que está creciendo  
dentro de mi pecho, es  
un amor prohibido, estoy pecando de pensamiento pero no puedo  
evitarlo. Él me  
trata de una manera que jamás nadie lo ha hecho, me hace sentir  
bien, se preocupa  
por mí, me hace sentir que soy especial, sé que no debo albergar  
esperanza alguna  
pero me gustaría pensar que es posible. Por ahora me conformo  
por tenerlo como  
amigo porque soy consciente que algo más es imposible aunque a  
veces me hace  
pensar que me trata de una manera no muy normal para ser dos  
simples amigos.  
No quiero pensar más en ello... no debo pensar pero es que es  
tan maravilloso.  
Porque el destino me hace conocer lo que es el amor cuando he de  
entregarme a  
otra persona que no amo y lo que es peor aún, porque el destino  
se empeña en  
hacerme sufrir de esta manera al permitir que me enamore de otro  
hombre, de  
un amor imposible y condenado al fracaso.  
Debo concentrarme solo en nuestra amistad, eso es mejor que  
nada...  
Ahora me tengo que marchar, es la hora de la cena y si me demoro  
demasiado  
padre se enfadará y no quiero darle motivos para que me mantenga  
encerrado  
en la casa prohibiéndome salir con Heeroshi.  
Se despide por ahora Duo B. Maxwell. Debatiéndose entre al  
alegría y la tristeza.  
  
X X X X  
  
Sábado 28 de Febrero de 1204  
  
Lamento no haber escrito durante tanto tiempo pero es que he  
estado muy  
ocupado, para que te hagas una idea d lo ocurrido durante estas  
últimas semanas  
te contaré que todo a seguido como antes. Las visitas de  
Heeroshi han sido casi  
diarias, siempre y cuando no tuviera obligaciones que atender.  
Heeroshi me ha  
estado enseñando esgrima, tengo que decirte que soy algo patoso,  
jeje jamás antes  
había tocado un florete y debo decir que Heeroshi tiene una gran  
paciencia conmigo, normalmente practicamos en el jardín trasero  
de la Mansión para no molestar a  
nadie y para que no haya miradas curiosas. Hace varios días a  
mediados de la  
semana pasada acompañé a Heeroshi a un asunto de negocios y  
quedé sorprendido  
con la facilidad y naturalidad que tiene para esas cosa, tiene  
las mismas aptitudes  
que su padre, estoy seguro que dentro de unos años, él será un  
gran empresario  
de éxito igual que lo es su padre Lord Yui. El martes pasado, en  
el transcurso  
de una de nuestras salidas me atrevía a preguntarle el porque me  
ayudaba tanto,  
¿por qué tenía ese interés en mi?, necesitaba que me respondiera  
algunas preguntas  
ya que últimamente cada vez que le preguntaba algo parecido, o  
no me respondía  
o me daba respuestas muy ambiguas, como la que me dio esa vez  
"... estoy contigo  
porque me gusta estar contigo.." en aquel momento no quise  
presionar la situación  
ya me note algo en él que no había notado antes, se veía  
confundido y no muy  
decidido en su repuesta, pero a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías.  
Como las  
imaginaciones mías al pensar que Heeroshi siente algo por mí, es  
desesperante, mi  
amor por él crece día a día y cada vez me cuesta más ocultarlo,  
no debo pensar de  
esa manera no puedo hacer, mi amor por él es enfermo, pecado,  
voy arder en el  
infierno por esto, lo sé pero es que no puedo evitarlo y  
Heeroshi, sin querer me lo  
hace más difícil al tratarme de esa manera tan dulce. No sé como  
comportarme  
cuando estoy con él para que no note lo que siento, se me hace  
difícil mirarle a los  
ojos, los escasos roces espontáneos me hacen estremecer, he  
dejado de ir al lago a  
bañarnos porque no soporto verlo en paños menores, me estoy  
volviendo loco...  
loco de amor por él. Y para empeorar mi situación anoche tuve  
una fuerte discusión  
con padre, me recrimina el que pase tanto tiempo con Heeroshi y  
haya desatendido  
por completo a mi prometida, ya que en varias ocasiones se  
presentó sin aviso en  
casa y yo no estaba. Me prohibió salir con Heeroshi cosa que yo  
no acepté, me  
enfadé y le chillé como nunca había hecho y eso le sorprendió,  
entones me pregunto  
lo que yo siempre había temido "... que tipo de relación tienes  
con el joven Yui..."  
le aseguré que solo éramos amigos que cualquier otro tipo de  
relación sería imposible.  
No sé si me creyó porque me aseguró que no aceptaría ninguna  
otra relación que  
no fuera de simple amistad "... antes prefiero verte muerto a  
que me deshonres  
ante la sociedad. Un hijo mío jamás se verá envuelto en ese tipo  
de escándalos  
me oyes Duo Bénjamin Maxwell, espero que no olvides la posición  
que ostentas  
ni tus obligaciones, te prohíbo que vuelvas a verle y a partir  
de mañana te dedicarás  
en exclusiva tus obligaciones y a cortejar a Lady Relena...".  
Antes de que terminara  
de hablar me refugié en mi habitación, no soportaba que me  
tratase como un  
criminal, yo no había hecho nada, padre me había acusado de  
tener una relación  
inexistente con Heeroshi, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón lo  
anhelaba, pero  
podía permitirme el arruinar la carrera de Heeroshi por mi  
culpa. Heeroshi no  
tenía la culpa de que yo me sintiera atraído por él, y que no  
supiera ocultar  
debidamente mi amor por él, este sentimiento solo me concernía a  
mí y si para  
protegerlo de un escándalo tan grave como ese debía alejarme de  
él lo haría  
gustoso, él no merece arruinar su reputación por mi locura.  
Tengo que apagar  
este amor que me arde dentro, tengo que huir de él sino será su  
perdición y la  
mía.  
  
Me despido Duo B. Maxwell, enfermo de un amor pecaminoso.  
  
X X X X  
  
Viernes 12 de Marzo de 1204  
  
A pesar de todo, hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, por  
fin el destino me sonríe.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: Para hacer un poco más entendible la cronología de esta historia para que tratéis de imaginaros el tipo de vida, la manera de pensar y el vestuario de cada época, solo os diré que la época de fic en general se desarrolla entre los años 1700 al 1790, época que podemos reconocer como la época de la Edad media Europea (época de los Tres Mosqueteros), en cambio la época del diario de Duo Bénjamin Maxwell data del 1204 a la que podemos asociar a la época Medieval (Robin Hood). Bueno esto es una pequeña aclaración por si no ha quedado muy claro en el fic. Para cualquier pregunta o duda ya sabéis, escribirme sin ningún reparo, estoy abierta a sugerencias y quejas.  
  
chipitaeresmas.com 


	10. Cap X Conociendo los inicios

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos. Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Yo te protegeré  
  
Cap. 10  
  
Viernes 26 de Marzo de 1204  
  
A pesar de todo, hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, por  
fin el destino me  
sonríe. Es una locura todo surgió tan deprisa que no me explico  
como pudo  
pasar algo así. Como yo me había propuesto rehuí de Heeroshi, me  
buscaba  
cualquier pretexto para no verle, había llegado a ser muy  
difícil para mí  
ocultar lo que sentía, así que me obligué a no verlo. Para mii  
padre fue muy  
gustoso poder despachar, eso si muy amablemente, las continuas  
visitas del  
hijo del socio. Así estuvimos durante varias semanas, y mi  
apretada agenda  
social no me permitía estar mucho tiempo libre. Pensé que con la  
distancia y  
el tiempo las cosas cambiarían, mi amor imposible se iría  
debilitando pero  
para mi desgracia eso no fue así, sino todo lo contrario. Hace  
un par de día,  
el Martes 23, para ser más concreto, hubo una recepción en la  
mansión de  
Lord Stanford, virrey de Gundam, para anunciar el compromiso de  
la hija  
de éste. Al ser un acto oficial me vi obligado a asistir junto a  
mis padres y  
hermanos y por supuesto con mi prometida Lady Relena, a la  
recepción  
asistiría toda la flor y nata de la región, tanto nobles como  
importantes  
hombres de negocios y mecenas de la corte. Mi temor a  
reencontrarme con  
la familia Yui y en especial con el heredero se vio mermado al  
conocer por  
boca de mi padre que tanto la Familia Yui como Heeroshi no  
podían asistir  
debido a un inesperado viaje de negocios que les había surgido  
ese mismo  
día, con más pesar que alegría en mi corazón por la noticia, me  
preparé  
para asistir a aquella hipócrita recepción. Fui a buscar a mi  
prometida  
como trata el protocolo y a la hora acordada nos encontramos mi  
familia  
y la familia Peacecraf en la Mansión Stanford. La recepción  
transcurrió  
tranquila, lo típico, conversaciones sin sentido con personajes  
de alta posición, presentaciones de rigor, algún que otro baile  
obligado con las hijas de algún  
pez gordo de la corte, un poco de bebida para amenizar el  
suplicio y después  
la cena de postín. Después como es la tradición las mujeres se  
retiraron a la  
ala Este de Castillo para su típica reunión de mujeres dejando a  
los varones  
en el gran estudio donde se habló de nuevos proyectos, política  
y asuntos  
según ellos "temas de hombres". Sin poder aguantar tanta  
soberbia y cinismo  
pedí permiso a padre para ausentarme e ir a dar un paseo por los  
jardines de  
la Mansión. Viendo que no había nada por que preocuparse padre  
aceptó  
darme su beneplácito para ausentarme alegando que me afectó un  
ligero  
malestar. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve paseando por aquellos  
impresionantes  
jardines, eran precioso, amplio llenos de diversas clases de  
flores y arbustos,  
recuerdo que me adentré en una zona del jardín que parecía  
privado, allí el  
aroma de las flores nocturnas embriagaba el ambiente. De pronto  
un sonido  
extraño me alertó, al girarme para mirar que había producido  
aquel ruido no  
vi a nadie pero de pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí y una  
fuerte mano  
me tapó la boca evitando que pidiera auxilio, entonces percibí  
el calor de un  
cuerpo junto al mío y un inconfundible olor que me alteró todos  
los sentidos.  
No me podía explicar que hacía allí Heeroshi,, ¡Se suponía que  
estaba de viaje  
con su familia!. Antes de que pudiera protestar cualquier cosa,  
me arrastro  
hasta una zona más apartada del jardín donde había un pequeño  
laberinto  
de setos. Una vez que se aseguró que no nos veían ni nos oían,  
me soltó de  
su agarré y pude respirar con libertad. Lo primero que recuerdo  
que le dije  
fue un montón de improperios y reproches por su proceder. Estaba  
furioso  
ya que su presencia hacía que mi fuerza de voluntad decayera  
como una  
pesada piedra en el fondo de una poza.. Entonces fue su turno de  
reproches,  
me reprochó el hecho de no quererle ver más sin ninguna  
explicación, estaba  
molesto, no mejor dicho, muy molesto por mi trato, según él, él  
me había  
dado su amistad sin contemplaciones, había desatendido su  
trabajo por  
estar conmigo hasta en más de una ocasión tubo que enfrentarse a  
su  
padre por tal inusual amistad con el hijo del gobernador. Para  
mi sorpresa  
pude comprobar que Heeroshi estaba herido por mi comportamiento,  
  
entonces me preguntó porque rehuía de él, ya que todas esas  
excusas que  
le había dicho no le convencían en nada, sabía que había un  
motivo por  
el cual no quería verlo, solo me pidió una explicación  
convincente y de  
ser así él respetaría mi decisión a no verse nunca más, pero eso  
sí, tenía  
que darle una explicación. Yo no supe que decirle, no podía  
decirle la  
verdad, sería muy embarazoso, pero si lo miraba por otro lado sí  
se lo  
confesaba seguramente se alejaría de mí al conocer mi pecado,  
pero no  
me atrevía a confesárselo. Entonces lo trate de escapar de la  
situación  
alegando que mi padre me estaría buscando, eso no pareció  
importarle  
demasiado porque enseguida me atrapó por una de mis muñecas y no  
  
me soltó. Su contacto me puso muy nervioso y eso debió de  
notarlo,  
volvió a exigirme una explicación, su paciencia se le estaba  
acabando.  
Al ver que comenzaba a enfurecerse, tuve que decirle que mi  
padre me  
había prohibido verlo porque según él, me restaba tiempo para  
cortejar  
a mi prometida, no sé porque le dije eso pero en parte era  
verdad. Pude  
ver como mi confesión le hizo enfurecerse aún más, pero esta vez  
su ira  
estaba dirigida hacia mi padre. Tuve que impedirle que fuera al  
encuentro  
de mi padre, pero le rogué que no fuera, ya que eso traería  
repercusiones  
para él y para mí. Las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, los dos  
nos  
quedamos en silencio, supongo que para pensar en nuestros  
pensamientos.  
Le di las gracias por su amistad y por los maravillosos días que  
habíamos  
podido compartir pero le tuve que pedir que no me visitara más,  
ya que  
eso solo haría que las cosas empeoraran, cuando iba a  
despedirme Heeroshi  
me cogió del brazo para tirar de mí y casi arrastrarme por el  
interior del  
laberinto para atravesarlo y salir por la parte posterior donde  
un caballo  
esperaba a la llegada de su amo. Sin saber lo que pretendía, me  
vi sujetado  
por mi cintura por Heeroshi y subido a su caballo, iba a  
protestar pero no  
me dejó ya que su mano de nuevo impedía que pidiera auxilio.  
Salió de las  
propiedades de la Mansión Stanford y se dirigió hacia oeste,  
cabalgamos  
durante media hora, no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, ya que  
la oscuridad  
de la noche no me permitió distinguir el camino. De pronto  
Heeroshi se  
detuvo y me permitió bajar de su caballo. Le chillé, le llamé  
loco e  
imprudente por aquel supuesto secuestro, le exigí que me llevase  
de nuevo  
con mi familia, pero antes de poder seguir protestando Heeroshi  
en un  
arranque inesperado me acalló de una manera que jamás hubiera  
pensado.  
¡¡ME BESÓ!!, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y me atrajo a su  
cuerpo,  
yo no podía creerlo, mi más preciado deseo que estaba haciendo  
realidad y  
no era un sueño. Al tener que romper el tan deseado beso debido  
a la falta  
de aire, me separé de él y le miré sorprendido, no supe que  
decirle, me miró  
esperando alguna respuesta pero mi garganta se negaba a  
pronunciar ningún  
sonido, como veía que no iba a decir nada se apresuró a hablar  
él. Al principio  
me pidió disculpas por la reacción que había tenido entonces me  
confesó que  
estaba enamorado de mí desde la primera vez que me vio, desde el  
principio  
tuvo muy claro sus sentimientos y su deseo por mantener una  
relación conmigo  
aún sabiendo que yo estaba comprometido, al ver que mi padre  
intentaba  
separarnos se desesperó y actuó de manera intempestiva. Sabía  
que era una  
relación casi imposible y sobretodo sería cuestionada y  
repudiada por la  
sociedad pero a él le daba igual, me prometió que si yo le daba  
la oportunidad  
lucharía por nuestro amor con quien hiciera falta. Estaba como  
en una nube,  
mi amor era correspondido, sin poder acallar por más tiempo mi  
corazón me  
lancé a sus brazos y le confesé mis sentimientos. Me juró amor  
eterno y  
prometió cuidar de mí, por ahora deberíamos ocultar nuestra  
relación ante los  
demás, así Heeroshi le daría tiempo para buscar un lugar donde  
pudiéramos  
vivir juntos sin tenernos que ocultar de nadie, lo más seguro es  
que tengamos  
que marcharnos del país pero a mi no me importa, no tengo nada  
aquí, excepto  
a él, que me retenga. Estuvimos rato juntos, planeando nuestro  
futuro juntos. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Fue tan tierno  
conmigo, nos sentamos  
a contemplar las estrellas mientras me daba promesas de amor, y  
me abrazaba,  
nos estuvimos besando por largo tiempo, aún puedo sentir sus  
labios sobre los  
míos y sus caricias ardientes por mi cuerpo, Heeroshi es  
increíble, tiene la  
facilidad de hacerme sentir especial, siento que a su lado soy  
alguien especial,  
me quiere por como soy y no por quien soy, por desgracia tuvimos  
que regresar,  
ya que habían pasado varias horas desde que a dar mi paseo y si  
no regresaba  
pronto podría parecer sospechoso., Con ferviente pasión  
disfrutamos los  
últimos minutos de privacidad antes de volver, después me llevó  
de regreso,  
me despedí de mi amor con un beso tierno y lleno de promesas,  
luego desapareció  
de la misma manera que apareció y tuve que regresar al salón  
junto a los  
demás hombre, por suerte nadie notó mi ausencia, ya que seguían  
con su  
acalorada conversación de la misma manera que cuando me había  
marchado.  
Ya ves querido diario, mi vida a dado un vuelco de 360ª en pocos  
meses y todo  
gracias a un apuesto hombre de ojos azul cobalto y piel canela,  
que me ha robado  
el corazón. Dios no puedo dejar de pensar en los besos que me  
obsequió, si antes  
lo extrañaba no saber cuanto lo hago ahora. Estoy deseando verlo  
de nuevo,  
desde ese día no le he vuelto a ver pero sin saber como ni quien  
cada día me ha  
llegado una nota de él diciendo cuanto me ama y que cuentas los  
segundos hasta  
que nos volvamos a ver. No veo la hora de que eso suceda. Por  
ahora me tengo  
que despedir, en cuanto pueda te contaré más.  
  
Se despide por ahora Duo B. Maxwell, locamente enamorado.  
  
X X X X  
  
-Vaya después de todo mi antepasado pudo ser feliz – dijo en voz alta Duo que leía muy interesado sobre la cama esperando que llegase pronto Heero, sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas desde que se marchó. -Desde luego que mente más estrecha tenían en esa época – dijo Duo algo molesto – por lo que estoy leyendo parece que las cosas van bien, no sé que llegó desencadenar una maldición como la del Clan Yuy, parece que no hay nada extraño, los nombres que van surgiendo en el diario son de personas normales, no hay nada sobrenatural. Tendré que seguir leyendo.  
  
Sábado, 16 de Abril de 1204  
  
Mi querido diario, me parece mentira pero ya llevo tres semanas  
de relación  
secreta con Heeroshi y cada vez le amo más, por desgracia no nos  
podemos  
ver tanto como quisiéramos pero al menos aprovechamos al máximo  
el tiempo  
que pasamos juntos, casi siempre tengo que escaparme de casa  
para encontrarme  
con mi amor o organizar alguna reunión ficticia con algún  
posible cliente de  
mi padre. Hasta mi padre está sorprendido por el creciente  
interés por los  
negocios, jeje si se enterase realmente de con quien me  
entrevisto, jeje, seguro  
que me mataría. La semana que viene hemos planeado hacer una  
escapada a  
la casa de retiro que mi familia posee en el bosque, lo tenemos  
podo planeado, supuestamente Heero se marcha por asuntos de  
negocios fuera de la región  
por una semana y yo he programado una serie de entrevistas con  
unos posibles  
comerciantes que están interesados en la compra de seda y  
especies del mercado  
que mi padre posee de las indias. Seguramente mi padre me  
hostigará durante  
toda esta semana "instruyéndome" como él dice para hacer buenos  
negocios.  
Está casi todo preparado y me muero de ganas por que llegue el  
Viernes,  
debido a que debemos llegar por separado para no levantar  
sospechas le he  
entregado una copia de las llaves de la casa, por suerte la  
servidumbre  
tiene esa semana libre y no habrá nadie que nos pueda molestar,  
Dios  
perece mentira en tan solo tres meses lo que me ha cambiado la  
vida y no  
precisamente por el compromiso obligado sino por mi gran amor,  
ya no me  
importa lo que sucederá, sé que Heeroshi no permitirá que me  
case con Lady  
Relena, espero de todo corazón que pueda perdonarme por lo que  
voy hacerle  
pero sé que me comprenderá, al corazón no se le puede mandar.  
Estoy tan  
nervioso... pasaremos una semana entera juntos los dos solos y  
tengo el  
presentimiento que será una semana inolvidable, supongo que ya  
tan esperado  
momento llegará, hasta hora hemos retozado juntos pero sin  
llegar a  
sobrepasarnos, el se ha comportado como todo un caballero, no es  
que no  
desease entregarme a él, Dios sabe lo difícil que era para mí en  
algunas  
situaciones, pero deseaba que fuera algo especial, no en un  
arranque de  
pasión y de cualquier manera, creo que Heeroshi lo intuyó y por  
eso no  
presionó la situación, tanto él como yo deseamos que ese día sea  
todo  
perfecto... y ese día llegará la próxima semana, estoy seguro y  
entonces  
me entregaré a él sin dudarlo, porque Heeroshi es la persona con  
la que  
quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Bueno por ahora te dejo  
querido diario,  
tengo que acabar los últimos preparativos para nuestra escapada,  
no te  
preocupes, te llevaré conmigo así nadie podrá leerte pero lo más  
seguro que  
no pueda escribir hasta pasada la semana, no quiero perder ni un  
segundo  
para estar con mi amor. Por eso es que el no nos veremos hasta  
el próximo  
viernes.  
  
Me despido hasta la próxima semana, Duo B. Maxwell.  
  
X X X X  
  
Jueves, 22 de Abril de 1204  
  
Hola querido diario, sé que te comenté que no te escribiría  
hasta dentro de una  
semana pero es que estoy tan nervioso que no puedo conciliar el  
sueño, mañana  
es el gran día. Como ya me imaginé mi padre me estuvo dando  
consejos para mí  
viaje de negocios, es increíble lo bien que me trata y lo que se  
preocupa por mí  
cuando le interesa, pero bueno ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.  
Ahora mismo estoy  
tumbado en mi amplia cama sin poder dormir y escribiendo estas  
líneas, contando  
los minutos para que llegue el amanecer y con él el día en que  
me reuniré con mi  
amado que seguro me esperará en la Casa del Bosque. Creo que  
será mejor que  
intente dormir ya que sol altas horas ya de la madrugada y  
quiero estar  
descansado para estor con Heeroshi. Ahora si me despido hasta la  
semana que  
viene, deséame suerte.  
  
Se despide un nervioso Duo B. Maxwell.  
  
X X X X  
  
Viernes 30 de Abril de 1204.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Querido diario,  
no sé que  
definirlo, simplemente esta semana a sido INCREÍBLE. No hace ni  
una hora  
que nos tuvimos que separar que ya lo hecho de menos, si de algo  
me sirvió esta  
semana junto a Heeroshi fue para descubrir, la dependencia que  
tengo por él,  
ahora anhelo más estar entre sus brazos, respirar de su propio  
aliento, sentir  
sus caricias quemándome la piel y desear con delirio sentirme  
parte de él. Son  
tantos los sentimientos que embargan mi corazón que no sé como  
expresarme.  
Pero vallamos por paso así te lo iré explicado paso a paso mi  
maravillosa semana.  
El primer día, el viernes después de dirigirme hacia la ciudad  
para buscar mi  
medio de transporte que me llevaría las afueras de la región de  
Gundam para asistir  
a mi primera cita de negocios, pude burlar la vigilancia de  
padre y me dirigí hacia la  
Casa del Bosque, llegué a media tarde y como supuse Heeroshi me  
estaba esperando  
allí. Su recibimiento fue muy cálido, después de colocar mi  
equipaje, ya que el suyo  
al llevar varias horas allí, ya lo había acomodado en unas de  
las habitaciones que compartiríamos, luego decidimos dar un  
paseo por los alrededores, estuvimos  
hablando de todo un poco, Heeroshi que contó que ya tenía una  
pequeña propiedad  
a su nombre fuera del país para nosotros, pero aún debíamos  
esperar un poco más  
ya que faltaba ultimar unos pequeños detalles antes de poder  
desplazarnos allí, el  
tema del dinero no había problema ya que Heeroshi poseía una  
pequeña fortuna,  
las horas pasaron hasta que llegó el anochecer, decidimos  
quedarnos un rato más  
en la pequeña colina que había junto a la Casa para poder  
disfrutar la apuesta de  
Sol, fue espectacular. Después regresamos al Castillo para poder  
cenar y después  
retirarnos a descansar a nuestra alcoba. Al no tener criados yo  
mismo le prepararé  
una sencilla cena de la cual me dijo que le encantó. Llego la  
hora de acostarnos  
y mis nervios de dispararon, Heeroshi muy gentilmente preparó un  
baño que con  
algo de reticencia accedí a compartir con él, fue algo que no  
puedo contar con palabras,  
ver el cuerpo gallardo y atlético de Heeroshi me dejó sin  
respiración, simplemente  
no puedo creer que tanta perfección esté en un mismo cuerpo, su  
inigualable  
anatomía me dejó sin aire, su piel morena brillaba con el agua  
de la bañera,  
su cuerpo musculado y fibroso me recibió con infinita ternura y  
delicadeza,  
me encontraba en el paraíso y Heeroshi era mi ángel de la  
guarda. A pesar del  
relajante baño me fue imposible relajarme, estaba demasiado  
tenso y nervioso y  
supongo que Heeroshi se dio cuenta porque al salir de la bañera  
me cubrió con  
un suave toallón y llevándome en brazos me deposito con el mayor  
de los cuidados  
sobre nuestra cama. Él se tumbó a mi lado y me dio las buenas  
noches cobijándome  
entre sus brazos no sin antes besarme repetidas veces con una  
ternura que me  
conmovió. Quise protestar ya que se suponía que debíamos tener  
nuestra primera  
noche pero el no me dejó explicárselo, alegando que habría otras  
noches para estar  
juntos y que ahora lo principal era que descansara junto a él y  
me tranquilizara,  
él no forzaría la situación y esperaría a que estuviera listo  
para entregarse  
mutuamente. El Sábado amaneció espléndido, estuvimos en la cama  
hasta tarde, disfrutando de nuestra compañía y dedicándonos  
arrumacos y palabras tiernas  
hasta que nuestros estómagos reclamaron algo de alimento.  
Heeroshi no me  
permitió levantarme de la cama, él quería preparar el desayuno,  
salió de la alcoba  
tan solo con sus mallas puestas y se dirigió a la cocina, al  
cabo de un rato apareció  
con una gran bandeja con distintos zumos de frutas, tostadas con  
mermelada,  
huevos y distintos fiambre, leche, té y no se cosas más.  
Desayunamos en la cama  
y continuamos en ella bastante rato más después del copioso  
desayuno. Después  
de ello Heeroshi me pidió que fuera a la cocina a preparar algo  
de comida para  
llevar y que luego preparase dos caballos para salir a cabalgar  
mientras él se  
ocupaba de algo importante que le fue imposible hacer. Por más  
que le suplique  
en aquel momento que me dijera que se trataba el no dijo nada,  
solo me confesó  
que era una sorpresa para cuando llegáramos del paseo a caballo.  
Así que no  
tuve más remedio que obedecer. Prepare algunos bocadillos fríos,  
fruta, zumos  
y algo de ensalada y lo esperé en la caballerizas. No tarde  
mucho en esperar y  
por fin nos fuimos a nuestro nuevo paseo romántico, pasamos gran  
parte del  
día fuera y gracias a la comida que llevamos no pasamos hambre,  
al regresar  
a la Casa, dejamos la cesta de la comida en la cocina y nos  
dirigimos hacia  
nuestra habitación para tomar un baño pero entonces Heeroshi  
hizo algo  
que no me lo esperaba, antes de poder abrir la puerta de nuestra  
habitación  
me detuvo y tras preguntarme si confiaba en él me vendo los ojos  
para que  
no viera lo que había en la habitación, con cuidado me guió  
hacia el cuarto  
de baño y procedió a llenar la bañera, una vez lista, sentí que  
se acercó a mí  
y comenzó a desvestirme, cada prenda mía caía al suelo con  
lentitud llenándome  
de caricias mientras lo hacía, sin quitarme la venda de los ojos  
deshizo mi larga  
trenza acariciando u besando cada hebra de mi pelo, luego sentí  
como Heeroshi  
se desprendía de su ropaje no con tanta lentitud como lo había  
hecho conmigo,  
una vez los dos desnudos me condujo hacia la bañera y allí nos  
sumergimos  
en las aguas aromáticas que había preparado, me lavó con la  
delicadeza que  
se lava una fina figura de cristal, luego lo intenté yo aún con  
los ojos  
vendados guiándome con mis manos cosa que hizo que le provocase  
más de  
un suspiro placentero. Estuvimos besándonos hasta que sentimos  
que el  
agua se había enfriando a pesar de la elevada temperatura de  
nuestros  
cuerpos excitados. Como la noche anterior Heeroshi me llevó en  
brazos  
hasta la alcoba pero en vez de depositarme en la suave cama me  
dejó en el  
centro de la habitación y con lentitud me descubrió los ojos. La  
sorpresa  
que me llevé fue mayúscula, la alcoba estaba completamente llena  
de rosas  
rojas, mirase donde mirase había un hermoso ramo pero lo que más  
me  
estremeció fue ver que sobre nuestro lecho descansaban numerosos  
pétalos  
de rosa, no sé porque antes no pude darme cuenta pero un  
agradable aroma  
embragaba la estancia. No me pude contener y me lancé a sus  
brazos diciéndole  
cuanto lo amaba y lo feliz que me estaba haciendo, Heeroshi me  
correspondió  
con deseo, mis primeros besos de agradecimiento se fueron  
convirtiendo en  
besos apasionados y exigentes, mis manos no pudieron quedarse  
quieras y  
comencé a recorres su fantástico cuerpo, Heeroshi hizo lo mismo  
conmigo  
y en un arrebato de pasión le pedí que me hiciera suyo. Heeroshi  
me levantó  
haciendo que yo le rodease con mis piernas por su cintura y me  
llevó a  
nuestra cama, sin dejar en ningún momento, de besarme, nuestras  
respiraciones se aceleraron al igual que nuestros latidos, me  
tumbó boca  
arriba colocándose sobre mí para cubrirme de besos húmedos sobre  
mi  
rostro deslizándose poco a poco hacia mi pecho, se entretuvo un  
tiempo  
con uno de mis pezones y luego con el otro, miles de corrientes  
eléctricas  
me recorrieron por todo el cuerpo, no pude reprimir mis gemidos,  
sus besos  
me torturaban y yo lo único que podía era aferrarme a su sedosa  
cabellera  
castaña que caía suelta sobre su amplia espalda. Sus manos al  
igual que  
su lengua me atormentaba con sensuales caricias, hasta que un  
estallido  
de placer me hizo estremecer por completo, Heeroshi se había  
posesionado  
de mi miembro erecto y lo lamía con fervor y adoración, mi  
espalda se curvó  
por el placer sobre los pétalos de la cama, mi amor se centro en  
proporcionarme  
el mayor de los placeres, su boca húmeda me envolvía de una  
manera cálida  
pero exigente, mis tímidos gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de  
placer cuando  
de forma imprevista sentí que algo invadía mi intimidad, al  
principio me  
tensé por el leve malestar que noté pero los diestros dedos de  
Heeroshi me  
reconfortaron enseguida llegando a albergar tres de sus dedos,  
entonces  
no pude más y le suplique que me poseyera. Al ver mi necesidad,  
Heeroshi  
se apiadó de mí y tras volverme a besar desesperadamente se  
acomodó sin  
aplastarme entre mis piernas, iba a penetrarme cuando de repente  
se detuvo,  
iba ha levantarse de la cama para ir a buscar no sé que cosa  
cuando lo detuve  
y le pregunté que ocurría. Heeroshi estaba preocupado por si me  
hacía daño y  
por eso iba a buscar algo para que ayudase a la penetración pero  
no le dejé,  
mi urgencia por sentirlo ya dentro de mí me hizo actuar de  
manera impulsiva.  
Heeroshi que aún permanecía de rodillas sobre la cama, se calló  
hacia a tras  
al empujarle contra la cama y sin pensármelo dos veces atrapé su  
masculinidad  
entre mis labios y comencé a lubricarlo, ahora eran los gemidos  
de Heeroshi los  
que inundaban la alcoba, sé que no lo hice algo torpemente pero  
la pasión no  
me dejó pensar con claridad, estaba tan cegado en proporcionarle  
placer que  
no me di cuenta que Heeroshi estuvo a punto de correrse, pero  
con un rápido  
movimiento pudo liberar su miembro de mi boca hambrienta por  
complacerle  
y sin saber como me vi de nuevo bajo su cuerpo varonil. Con todo  
en cuidado  
que pudo y tras separarme las piernas fue introduciendo su pene  
dentro de  
mi, primero su glande y una vez que me adapté a su intrusión el  
resto de su  
miembro. El ritmo inicial fue lento, no quería lastimarme, pero  
poco a poco  
fue acelerando y profundizando en sus envestidas, ambos gemimos  
enloquecidos  
por el placer que sentíamos, mientras se movía dentro de mi no  
dejó de besarme  
y de acariciarme al igual que yo. Dios cuando lo recuerdo mi  
piel se eriza. Sus  
penetraciones aumentaron considerablemente, cada poro de mi piel  
exigía ser  
acariciado por él, gemíamos sin contemplación, pensé que  
llegaría a morir por  
el alto nivel de placer que me estaba proporcionando, iba a  
enloquecer. No  
tardaríamos mucho en sucumbir a la pasión. Heero me aferró más  
su cuerpo  
quedando mi miembro atrapado entre sus fuertes abdominales y mi  
estomago,  
la fricción era deliciosa y sin poder aguantar más tras un largo  
gemido de  
placer me derramé entre nuestros cuerpos siendo seguido segundos  
después  
por Heeroshi que tras un alarido de gozo dejó anidada su semilla  
dentro  
de mí. Sin separar nuestros cuerpos aún Heeroshi me colocó de  
medio lado  
para no ser aplastado por su cuerpo y permanecimos abrazados  
asimilado  
cada uno de los sentimientos que habíamos descubierto al  
entregarnos en  
cuerpo y alma y para tranquilizar nuestro corazón y nuestro  
aliento. Por  
fin me había entregado al ser que amaba, sentí que un fuerte  
lazo nos  
había unido que nada ni nadie nos podría separar, estaríamos  
siempre  
juntos. Con cuidado Heeroshi salió de mi cuerpo y tras jurarme  
amor  
eterno me recostó a su lado para que descansara. Fue la mejor  
noche  
de mi vida, estuvimos abrazados hasta que el sueño nos venció.  
No  
se cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando desperté Heeroshi estaba tras  
mi  
espalda, me había cubierto hasta la cintura con la sedosa sábana  
que  
aún conservaba la fragancia a rosas, los dos estábamos estirados  
de  
medio lado, yo le daba la espalda y él me acariciaba el hombro  
derecho  
desnudo. Sus dedos recorrían el mismo recorrido una y otra vez  
trazando  
un dibujo que no pude entender hasta que se lo pregunté,  
entonces me lo  
dijo "sabes una cosa mi amor... desearía poder marcarte para que  
todo el  
mundo supiera que eres mío... tatuaría mi emblema en tu hombro,  
llevarías  
mi marca y así te reconocería por toda la eternidad, mi amor..."  
fue tan  
dulce que le recompensé con un apasionado beso. Tras hacer un  
poco el vago,  
nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a preparar la cena. Comimos algo  
ligero y nos  
dirigimos al salón, a pesar que no hacía frío y se respiraba un  
ambiente cálido,  
Heeroshi encendió la chimenea, preparó una cama improvisada con  
mantas y  
cojines frente a la chimenea encendida y nos recostamos para  
digerir nuestra  
cena y disfrutar del crepitar de las llamas en compañía del uno  
del otro  
mientras hablábamos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados hasta que  
caímos  
dormidos. El Domingo nos sorprendió en el salón de la Casa, nos  
habíamos  
dormido sin darnos cuenta, con algo de pereza nos levantamos  
para ir a  
bañarnos los dos juntos, repetimos el mismo ritual de baño, él  
me bañaba a  
mi y yo a él con la diferencia que esta vez, nuestros toqueteos  
nos provocó que  
nos volviéramos entregar en aquella enorme bañera. Heeroshi como  
la noche  
pasada me procuró ternura y amor en cada gesto y caricia, nos  
amamos de la  
misma manera apasionada que la noche anterior. Después de  
amarnos nos  
vestimos y fuimos almorzar, salimos a cabalgar llegando hasta un  
hermoso  
lago, que hasta ahora desconocía, nos bañamos y pasamos la gran  
parte del  
día, pero debido a que no nos llevamos comida tuvimos que  
regresa y de nuevo  
nos quedamos en la Casa. Preferíamos quedarnos allí para no ser  
molestado  
por nadie. Querido diario, me encantaría describirte lo que  
ocurrió el resto de  
la semana pero creo que te será algo aburrido, porque la no  
hicimos nada  
especial, solo aprovechamos para estar juntos, hicimos alguna  
que otra salida  
pero lo más significativo y lo que más disfruté fue pasar todos  
aquellos  
momentos de intimidad con Heeroshi, jeje, hicimos el amor a  
diario incluso  
varias veces al día, no queríamos dejar de demostrarnos cuanto  
nos amamos.  
En una de esos momentos tan hermosos que vivimos Heeroshi me  
confesó que  
adelantaría nuestros planes para huir debido que no deseaba  
separarse de mí  
según me dijo "... ahora que he probado tu cuerpo y he tocado tú  
alma con mi  
corazón, no podré soportar estar mucho tiempo separado de ti mi  
amor. Me  
he vuelto un adicto a tu presencia...". Ambos estuvimos tentados  
de escapar  
ese mismo día, sin esperar al mañana pero pensándolo con la  
mente fría aquello  
no podía realizarse de aquella manera. Debíamos forjar unos  
cimientos fuertes  
para nuestra nueva vida y el salir precipitadamente solo nos  
traería problemas.  
Por duro que nos resultara separarnos ahora debíamos esperar un  
poco más,  
solo un poco más y luego podríamos vivir felices para siempre.  
Ya ves querido diario, mi suerte me sonríe por primera vez y  
pienso sujetarla  
fuerte para que no se vaya, amo a Heeroshi de una manera que  
jamás imaginé  
que podría hacerlo, él es mi vida mi mundo y con él todo lo  
demás me sobra.  
Ahora solo me queda esperar, tener paciencia para que llegue el  
momento de  
reunirme con mi amor para no separarme nunca más de él.  
Aaaaahhhhhhhhh, soy tan feliz que pienso que voy a flotar, pero  
por desgracia  
tengo que ocultar lo que siento para que mi familia no sospeche.  
Voy a ir  
preparando mis pocas pertenencias de manera secreta para que  
cuando llegue el  
momento lo tenga todo listo. Oh Heeroshi cuento los segundos que  
me faltan para  
reunirme contigo amor mío, te debo tanto, mes estás haciendo tan  
feliz que si  
tuviera que morir en este momento moriría en paz por haber amado  
como lo he  
hecho, por haberte amado mi amor.  
  
Me despido por ahora querido diario, Duo B. Maxwell.  
  
X X X X  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------  
  
-Trowa – llamó el vampiro viendo al joven con preocupación - ¿ocurre algo? Has estado muy callado hasta ahora. -No... no me pasa nada Quatre, es solo que pensaba en todo este asunto, y la verdad no me gusta nada, no se como va acabar todo esto – le confesó algo asustado. -Pues como va acabar... acabará bien, te lo aseguro mi amor – le contestó abrazando a su amante que se resguardo en su pecho – ahora que te he conocido no voy a permitir que me separen de ti. Lucharé por ti, por una vida en paz a tu lado. -Ojalá que así sea. Ahora que sabemos donde está la gente de Wufei, ¿qué vamos hacer? – le preguntó mientras que regresaba de las cocinas tras haber hablado con la muchacha que Duo les había dicho. -Tengo que ir hablar con Zech y contarle todo lo que sabemos – le comentó mientras caminaba junto a él sujetándole de la cintura. -¿Y yo? ¿qué puedo hacer? – le preguntó Trowa. -Tú nada, no quiero arriesgarte a que corras algún peligro. -Pero yo quiero ayudar – le dijo molesto, por haberlo dejado al margen. -Está bien, no te enfades, haremos una cosa, Heero nos dijo que tenía que salir y que dejaba solo a Duo, pues como está solo en la alcoba que comparte con Heero, irás con él y así os vigilaréis el uno al otro, en caso de que surja algún imprevisto solo tienes que llamarme con la mente, yo mantendré mi enlace contigo y sabré como te encuentras en todo momento, ¿te parece bien?. -De acuerdo lo haré aunque me molesta que me relegues a niñera – le dijo Trowa molesto. -Pensé que te gustaría estar con tu ex amante – le dijo con malicia y con una mirada seria. -No me molesta eso, por supuesto que me gusta estar con él, pero me gustaría que confiaras más en mi, quiero hacer algo importante, quiero ayudarte a vencer a esos desgraciados. -Claro que confío en ti precioso – le dijo acercándose a él para besarle apasionadamente – pero esto es muy peligroso, no olvides que tratamos con individuos que tienes poderes sobrenaturales, y aunque eres un adorable y seductor joven, tu fuerza no es suficiente para vencer ni al más débil de los vampiros que está aquí. – le dijo preocupado. -Puede que no sea tan poderoso como ellos pero tengo ingenio, ya sobreviví a un ataque de vampiros hace tiempo, la fuerza no es todo, con inteligencia y agilidad puedo derrotarlos. -Puede que si mi amor, pero no quiero arriesgarme, debes comprenderlo Trowa – le pidió Quatre. -Está bien, lo entiendo, ahora será mejor que vayamos haber como está Duo, Heero hace mucho tiempo que se marchó y no es muy conveniente dejarlo solo. -Bien pues vayamos – le dijo Quatre sujetándolo de una de sus muñecas para acercarlo a su cuerpo y con un movimiento rápido se cubrió a él y a Trowa con su capa y tras recitar un sencillo hechizo aparecieron junto a la puerta de Heero.  
  
-No sé si podré adaptarme a esto – dijo algo mareado Trowa. -Tranquilo, lo harás – le sonrió a su amante.  
  
Toc toc, se oyó en la puerta de su habitación, alguien estaba llamando, con algo de miedo Duo dejó el diario escondido bajo la almohada y se levantó con pasos lentos hacia la puerta.  
  
-¿Qui... quien es? – preguntó asustado Duo. -Duo, soy Quatre, por favor abre la puerta – se oyó la voz del vampiro rubio.  
  
Duo fue a abrir pero la advertencia de Heero le llegó a la cabeza.  
  
-¿Cómo sé que eres el verdadero Quatre? – preguntó de repente. -Je muy buena respuesta – se rió Quatre ante la ocurrencia del trenzado – puedes estar tranquilo, Heero me avisó que estabas solo ya que fue a Okina, Trowa está conmigo, se quedará contigo hasta que regrese Heero, yo mientras iré hablar con Zech... -¿Trowa estás ahí? – le preguntó gritando, e interrumpiendo la conversación del rubio. -Si Duo, tranquilo, somos nosotros, puedes abrir sin miedo. -Es que Heero mi dijo que no me fiara de nadie – habló a través de la puerta cerrada. -Tranquilo Duo, Heero hizo un hechizo a esta puerta, si no fuera el auténtico Quatre no podría estar hablando a través de la puerta, su hechizo no me dejaría acercarme a más de diez metros. Y para convencerte te diré que vengo de las cocinas de hablar con la chica que tu nos dijistes y ahora tengo que hablar con Zech para poder liberar a la gente del Clan del chico de Zech. -Eehhh... está bien, me has convencido, voy abrir – dijo aún asustado Duo.  
  
Con miedo Duo abrió la puerta, tras hacerlo pudo ver a un Quatre sonriente que abrazaba aun Trowa con una media sonrisa.  
  
-Esto... lo siento Quatre por ser tan confiado pero Heero dijo que... -Tranquilo – interrumpió al trenzado entrando en la alcoba junto a Trowa – has hecho bien, es mejor estar prevenido. -¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Trowa. -Err... si esta leyendo mientras espero a que regrese Heero – comentó Duo. -Bueno mi amor – dijo Quatre a Trowa – puedo dejarte a solas con Duo, ¿verdad? – le dijo medio en broma y medio en serio. -Claro que si baka – le respondió ofendido – ya sabes lo que siento por ti – dijo en voz baja, un poco incomodado por que Duo viese la escena tierna entre el y su nueva pareja. -Lo sé, solo quería estar seguro – le dijo besándole con pasión – por cierto Duo – dijo separándose un poco de Trowa – Heero no tardará en llegar, no salgáis de aquí bajo ningún concepto. -Errr.... si claro – dijo completamente sonrojado por haber presenciado tan romántica escena de Trowa y el vampiro rubio. -Bueno me voy, cerraros bien, e cuanto pueda vendré a buscaros. -Si de acuerdo... Quatre espera – le gritó antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta. -¿Sí? – dijo curioso. -Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? – le pidió Trowa a su amante. -Lo tendré – le respondió con una sonrisa y se fue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
En los aposentos de compartían Zech y Wufei, el primero miraba por la ventana el cielo oscuro mientras se perdía entre sus pensamientos y el segundo estaba sentado en los amplios sillones escuchando el tenso silencio. Desde que habían regresado del bosque ambos se sumergieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo, el haber estado hablando de cosas tan privadas había hecho cambiar la manera de pensar respecto al otro. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Zech se puso en alerta diciéndole a Wufei que se retirara de la puerta y se pusiera cerca de él.  
  
-¿Quién es? – preguntó Zech a la defensiva. -Zech, soy yo Quatre, ábreme, tengo información sobre el asunto de Wufei – le dijo Quatre.  
  
Zech se concentró en reconocer el aura de Quatre y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, no había peligro, era realmente Quatre.  
  
-Hola amigo, fue bien tu paseo – dijo con ironía Quatre. -Err... sí, tranquilo por ahora he desistido de matar a esa rata, pero no te lo podré asegurar la próxima vez que lo vea. -Jeje, lo sé... pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo principal, después podrás cortarlo en rodajas si te apetece – le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. -¿Has descubierto algo? – preguntó de repente un ansioso Wufei. -Eh, así Wufei, pero primero déjame entrar, aquí las paredes hablan – y tras cerrar la puerta utilizó un conjuro de insonorizante para que nadie pudiera oír lo que iban a tratar. -Ehhh, sí, disculpa – dijo avergonzado Wufei. -¿Y bien que has averiguado? – le preguntó Zech una vez sentados todos en los sillones. -Sé donde están encerrados y como sacarlos de aquí, pero deberemos esperar dos días para poder sacarlos de las mazmorras sin peligro para ellos. -¿Dos días? ¿Pero porque? – preguntó Wufei. -Dentro de dos días Odin y varios de sus leales siervos junto con Shoyo y Touya y alguno más se marcharán de viaje, tienes que atender unos negocios fuera del condado, por eso debemos esperar a que no estén, así será más fácil sacar a tu gente. -¿Pero y si les pasa algo mientras tanto? – preguntó preocupado Wufei. -Tranquilo Wufei – le dijo Zech colocando su mano sobre el hombro del moreno – nosotros estamos aquí para que eso no ocurra. -Zech tiene razón, pero aún así tengo un plan, bajaremos a las mazmorras y tú les convencerás que se beban una poción que te daré... -¿Una poción? – interrumpió Wufei sin comprender. -Sí, es inofensiva pero gracias a ella a tu gente le saldrán unas manchas en la piel parecidas a la lepra. Si hacemos creer que están enfermos, ningún vampiro se atreverá a tocarlos. -¿Pero no sois inmunes a las enfermedades? – preguntó Wufei. -Sí pero aún así el sabor de la sangre enferma, nos es desagradable, ellos preferirán no beber de una persona enferma si pueden tener a gente sana. – comentó Zech. -¿Pero entonces induciremos a que salgan a buscar sangre nueva? – dijo Wufei. -No creo que lo hagan, como te dije Odin estará fuera y no pueden permitirse dejar el Castillo sin protección, sobretodo si nosotros nos encontramos aquí, tendrán que esperar que Odin regrese, eso nos dará algo de tiempo, lo suficiente para sacar a todos los prisioneros y buscar como romper la maldición – le dijo Quatre. -Bien, entonces vayamos cuanto antes – comentó Zech. -Zech, ve con Wufei a las mazmorras, yo mientras tanto bajaré a la cocina a buscar los ingredientes para la poción, cuando la acabe nos reuniremos en las mazmorras. La gente de Wufei se encuentra en la zona sur, la cuarta puerta de barrotes de hierro. -Muy bien, nos vemos abajo, Quatre – le dijo Zech.  
  
Mientras, Zech junto a Wufei se dirigían hacia las mazmorras, Quatre se dirigió hacia las cocinas, cuando tuvo todos los ingredientes a su alcance comenzó a preparar la poción.  
  
En las mazmorras.  
  
Todo estaba a oscuras, el fuerte olor a humedad les golpeó al abrir la puerta que les conduciría a las escaleras que daban a las celdas. La iluminación era escasa, tan solo una pocas antorchas cada varios metros, el agua que se filtraba del exterior se derramaba por las paredes negrecidas de piedra. Zech iba en cabeza sujetando a Wufei por la muñeca para evitar que cayera o para poder protegerlo en caso de un ataque imprevisto. Al llegar a pasillo que distribuía las celdas comenzaron ha oírse los lamentos de los que allí estaban retenido, aquel pasillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal, ambos se dirigieron hacia la zona sur. Debido a la falta de luz, Wufei se tropezó pero gracias a la rápida intervención de Zech pudo evitar que cayera el suelo.  
  
-Lo siento, es que no veo muy bien con esta oscuridad – intentó excusarse. -Tranquilo, a veces olvido que poseo vista nocturna, ven acércate, yo te guiaré – le ofreció haciendo que se sujetara de su cintura y abrazarlo para que no volviera a caer. -E... esta bien – se aferró al cuerpo del vampiro, quedando en silencio – ¿falta mucho? -No, aquí es – le dijo deteniéndose en la puerta indicada por Quatre, aguarda un momento aquí, primero entraré para ver la situación, si no hay peligro te haré pasar. -De acuerdo – le respondió algo inseguro.  
  
Zech entró en aquella celda oscura, gracias a la llave que cogió del puesto de vigilancia, una vez dentro no le contó mucho dar un primer vistazo de la situación. Habría una veintena de chicos y chicas, la gran mayoría estaban encadenados a las paredes. Iba a cercarse para comprobar el estado de varios chicos que estaban colgados de la pared e inmóviles cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
  
-No te atrevas a tocarlo, maldito asesino – se oyó la voz de una chica, la que le había tumbado y le estaba amenazando, apuntándole al cuello, con un trozo de madera afilada. -Esto... tranquila, no he venido a haceros daño, solo quería comprobar como su encontraba ese muchacho – intentó hacer recapacitar a la joven de pelo negro y rasgos asiáticos. -¡Cómo va estar! - gritó furiosa – ¡mal! Después de haber sido atacado por uno de los tuyos, maldito chupa sangre. Voy a acabar contigo. -Ey espera – dijo deteniendo el improvisado puñal, que le amenazaba con atravesarle el cuello sin compasión – espera, espero vengo de parte de Wufei, Wufei Chang. -¡¿Wufei?! ¿qué le has hecho? ¿dónde está? ¡habla! – le volvió amenazar clavando la punta de la astilla en su cuello provocando que sangrara un poco el cuello del rubio. -¡Basta ya Nataku! – se oyó la voz molesta de Wufei, que debido al alboroto que estaba montado su hermana entró para averiguar que estaba sucediendo. -¡¿Wufy?! – gritó, poniéndose de pie de golpe liberando a su presa, estaba asombrada al ver aparecer a su hermano – Dios Wufy, ¿estas bien? ¿te ha ocurrido algo? ¿dónde está Tama? ¿y los demás? – se abrazó a su hermano acribillándolo a pregunta. -Ya, ya, tranquila, estoy bien – dijo algo molesto por la efusividad de su hermana – y no me llames Wufy, sabes que lo odio. -Si, si lo sé pero por todos los Dioses, ¿qué haces aquí? Esto es muy peligroso, ¿qué a ocurrido? – preguntó preocupada. -Antes de nada querida hermanita, debes una disculpa a Zech – le dijo con cierta burla haciendo mirar a su hermana al vampiro que en esos momentos se estaba levantando del suelo algo molesto y murmurando maldiciones. -¿Zech? – preguntó sin entender - ¿conoces a este chupa sangre? Miró a su hermano incrédula. -Sí, él me ha ayudado a encontraros, además nos salvó a Tama y a mí de un ataque de vampiros la noche pasada. -¿Pero él no es un vampiro? – no entendía nada. -Así es – intervino Zech que se acercó a ellos – mi nombre es Zech Merquise, y debo deciros como defensa, que no todos los vampiros somos iguales ni tenemos los mismos intereses y gustos perversos – se defendió con una sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven – y déjeme añadir que ahora comprendo como es posible que su hermano posee una belleza sin igual, veo que viene de familia – le comentó con una sonrisa atrapando una mano de la chica para besarla a modo de saludo. -Eeehh... yo, gracias – respondió sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía del vampiro y más cuando vio lo atractivo que era. -Déjate de coqueteos, Zech – dijo algo molesto y como no celoso – tenemos algo que hacer. -Por supuesto – dijo serio – iré a revisar a tu gente, mientras explícale los planes no tenemos mucho tiempo y Quatre no tardará en llegar. -¿Es de fiar? – preguntó a su hermano que se retiró junto con él para hablar con tranquilidad. -Sí lo es, puedes confiar – le respondió con sinceridad. -Vaya, Wufy, er... quiero decir Wufei, jamás pensé en oírte hablar así de un vampiro – le dijo asombrada. -Lo sé pero él es diferente, me lo ha demostrado – le comentó con naturalidad, después se dedicó a explicarle el plan que tenía para sacarlos de allí.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos, Zech pudo revisar a todos los miembros retenidos del Clan Chang y con ayuda de sus poderes pudo hacerlos sanar mientras tanto Wufei conversó con los suyos y les explicó el asunto de la pócima. Todos aceptaron aunque un poco reticentes, les explicaron que debían de fingir estar enfermos y que en dos días los sacarían de allí. Quatre por fin hizo su aparición, con la esperada poción, la repartió en dosis iguales y esperó que comenzara a hacer efecto. Al cabo de dos minutos, la poción comenzó reaccionar, en sus cuerpos comenzaron a llenarse de manchas oscuras y violetas. Quatre les tranquilizó ya que el efecto solo duraba siete días. Una vez todo listo se despidieron de ellos haciendo la promesa que en dos días se encontrarían, mientras tanto tendrían que aparentar que estaban enfermos y sobre todo, que nunca habían estado allí. Ya más tranquilo Wufei se retiró junto a Zech hacia su alcoba, el Sol no tardaría más de dos horas en salir, y el sueño diurno comenzaba a afectarles. Quatre se dirigió hacia la alcoba de Heero para esperarlo junto con Trowa y Duo, pero antes volvió a pasar por las cocinas para subir algo de comer para los chicos que esperaban en la habitación del Yuy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
-Esto... yo... Duo, quisiera hablar contigo sobre una cosa. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar sobre... – quiso hablar con su ex pareja. -Tranquilo Trowa... todo esto a pasado muy rápido y creo que yo te debo una disculpa. Siempre he sabido tus sentimientos hacia mí y yo no he sido muy sincero contigo – habló Duo -Lo sé pero... -No espera Trowa, déjame hablar primero, te debo una disculpa, como te he dicho tú siempre has sido muy sincero conmigo, me has querido sin reparos, has estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado, me has apoyado y amado y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Con todo esto no te estoy diciendo que nunca te quise, eso no es así, aprendí a quererte, te volvistes muy importante para mí, gracias a ti mi dolor fue desapareciendo, pasé momentos increíbles contigo y te quise mucho, aún te quiero pero... -Nunca pudiste olvidar al Yuy, ¿verdad? – terminó la frase de Duo. -Yo... no, no he podido – dijo algo apenado – lo intenté pero me fue imposible. -Supongo que es el destino, naciste para formar para de su vida, y no yo ni nadie podíamos evitarlo, yo no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo, por eso no quiero que te sientas mal por ello. Sé que me contará olvidar tú amor pero Quatre me ayudará a conseguirlo. -¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - le pidió un tanto inseguro. -Claro, a pesar de todo somos amigos, ¿no? – le dijo con sinceridad. -Er... claro que lo somos Trowa – le dijo sonriendo y agradecido. -Pues pregunta lo que quieras – le incitó Trowa. -¿Amas de verdad a Quatre? ¿eres feliz con él? – le preguntó Duo. -Es eso... pues verás, por extraño que te parezca, sí, desde la primera vez que le vi sentí una extraña atracción hacia él, era como si llamar, como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que él era mi otra mitad y debía estar con él, pero no le tomé importancia, para entonces yo estaba locamente enamorado de ti y acallé ese sentimiento, incluso llegué a pensar que fue Quatre que me hechizó o algo parecido. Desde entonces cada vez que nos encontramos ese sentimiento se hacía presente hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar en el Castillo Yuy, no sé como ocurrió, estaba furioso y desesperado, sabía que tenía que dejarte ir. Fui a buscarte cuando desapareciste del Castillo pero no te encontré entonces fui hablar con Quatre y... no sé como dio a lugar, estaba herido, Quatre me corroboró el hecho de que ya no me pertenecías y él se ofreció a ayudarme a olvidarte, fui débil y acepté, tenía que sacar todo el dolor de mi corazón y Quatre... -Trowa no tienes que darme explicaciones – se abrazó a él – hiciste lo correcto, tu mejor que nadie tienes el derecho de ser feliz y no sabes cuanto me alegro. No puedo ni quiero reprocharte nada. Además estoy convencido que junto a Quatre será feliz, yo jamás te hubiera podido dar lo que realmente te merecías – le confesó aferrado a la tela de su casaca. -Yo tengo la sensación de que te fallé Duo – dijo con tristeza. -Yo también Trowa, pero sabes? Creo que hicimos lo correcto, fue maravilloso pasar ese tiempo juntos, jamás olvidaré lo que he vivido a tu lado. Tú fuiste mi primer novio, mi primera pareja y amante – le dijo avergonzado – funestes con bueno conmigo que siempre estaré en deuda contigo. -No digas eso baka, tu también has sido alguien muy importante para mí, tu fuiste mi primer amor, mi primera pareja y por supuesto mi primer amante – le confesó besando su frente – prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos Duo, no quiero que lo ocurrido entre nosotros nos distancie, quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, con mi amistad y con mi amor fraternal. -Gracias Trowa – le dijo abrazado a él – te lo agradezco mucho y por supuesto que te lo prometo, eres parte de mi familia.  
  
-Ejem... ejem... Interrumpo algo – se oyó la voz molesta de Quatre al ver a su amante abrazado al trenzado, ya había regresado de las mazmorras. -No claro que no – dijo Duo algo avergonzado y nervioso – estábamos hablando y aclarando algunas cosas, jeje. -¿Y para hablar os tenéis que abrazar? – preguntó con burla y molesto, a la vez que se acercaba a su amante – Pensé que no habría problemas al dejaros solos. -Pues claro que no hay problema – dijo molesto Trowa – me estoy cansando de tus estúpidos celos Quatre, si no confías en mi es tu problema. Duo y yo solo estábamos charlado y solucionando un tema que quedó incompleto. Y para que sepas cabeza dura nos abrazábamos para celebras que seguíamos siendo amigos, ¿entiendes? A-M-I-G-O-S – deletreó molesto. -Está bien, esta bien, te creo precioso – se disculpó abrazando a su chico y posando sus labios sobre los de él. -Es verdad Quatre-sama, Trowa dice la verdad, no se enfade con él – se disculpó con el vampiro. -Tranquilo Duo, no me enfadaré con vosotros, es que soy un poco celoso, jeje – bromeó Quatre a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza de forma cómica. -¿Un poco? – dijo Trowa sin creer lo que oía de su amante -Jeje, está bien, soy muy celoso, ¿contento? – admitió Quatre. -Por cierto Quatre-sama... –dijo Duo. -Quatre, Duo, llámame Quatre, somos amigos, ¿no?. -Err.. Si claro, Quatre ¿cómo ha ido todo en las mazmorras? – preguntó Duo. -Muy bien, dimos con ellos sin problemas, ya está todo listo ahora solo queda esperar a que Odin y los suyos se parchen dentro de dos días. ¿Heero no ha llegado, todavía? -Err.. no - dijo con tristeza Duo. -Menos mal, de haber sido él el que hubiese llegado antes que yo se hubiera liado una buena – dijo Quatre más tranquilo. -¿Por qué los dices? – preguntó Trowa. -Porque habéis dejado la puerta abierta, menos mal que yo fui en primero en venir, ¿en qué estáis pensando? -Lo siento, no nos dimos cuenta – se disculpó Duo. -No pasa nada ahora, sentémonos a esperar a Heero, no tardará mucho.  
  
A la media hora llegó Heero portando varios pergaminos y planos, se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación, allí los encontró a todo charlando animosamente . Duo al verlo se lanzó con rapidez a sus brazos.  
  
-Oh, Heero has tardado mucho, te he extrañado un montón – le dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se colgaba de su cuello sin querer separarse de él. -Lo siento mi amor, pero me costó encontrar lo que había ido a buscar, pero ya estoy aquí y no volverá a dejarte solo – le dijo besándole con cariño. -Eso espero, Quatre y Trowa han estado haciéndome un rato compañía – le comentó el trenzado. -Gracias chicos – agradeció a Quatre y a Trowa. -¿Has descubierto algo? ¿qué son esos papeles que traes? – preguntó Quatre. -Son planos antiguos de cuando la época del inicio de nuestra maldición, creo haber encontrado unos escritos donde nos ayude a ubicar la vivienda de nuestro primer antepasado vampírico, si localizamos esa casa a lo mejor podemos encontrar pistas para romper la maldición. -Eso es fantástico – admitió Quatre – ¿son fiables esos escritos? ¿puedo verlos?. -Duo, ¿crees que son auténticos? – le preguntó a su amante, sabiendo que él había estado leyendo el diario en su ausencia. -Sí, Heero, estoy completamente seguro que es verdadero, tengo ese presentimiento. -Bien entonces va siendo hora que os cuente lo que Duo ha encontrado.  
  
En poco rato Heero y Duo relataron como habían encontrado el diario, de quien se trataba y las sospechas que apuntaban que ese diario era la clave o una buena pista para todo el asunto de la maldición.  
  
-Debías habérmelo dicho antes – dijo Quatre – con estos datos podríamos haber centrado más la búsqueda del pariente de Duo. -Sí, lo sé pero antes quería estar seguro de que no era una de tantas pistas engañosas. -Bueno, Duo ¿has descubierto algo más? – le preguntó Quatre. -No mucho, solo voy por el principio, por ahora sé que mi pariente Duo Bénjamin Maxwell conoció a Heeroshi Yui el 31 de Enero de 1204, en la fiesta de compromiso nupcial de mi pariente con una tal Relena Peacecraf. Mi pariente se sintió atraído por Heeroshi desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero debido a la educación estricta y a la cultura anti sodomista, ocultó sus sentimientos y se alejó de él pero no le sirvió de nada. Heeroshi lo medio secuestró y le confesó su amor, desde entonces mantuvieron un romance secreto y planeaban fugarse del país para poder estar juntos, por ahora es lo que sé – acabó de relatar Duo. -Vaya historia – dijo Quatre. -Sí pero creo que no habrá un final feliz – comentó Heero. -¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Trowa. -Porque de no haber sido así, nuestra raza no hubiera surgido, algo tubo que pasar para que ese tal Heeroshi, que parece ser nuestro antepasado, hiciera algo que nos llevará ser lo que somos. -Tienes razón, Heero – habló Duo con tristeza – hay muchas cosas que se anteponían a ellos, la época en que vivían, el padre de mi antepasado, el compromiso con Lady Relena, no sé... creo que no acabó muy bien las cosas. -Heero, ¿podrías prestarme a Zero?, me gustaría mandarle los datos del pariente de Duo a Noin, así podrá centrarse más en la búsqueda de pistas – le pidió Quatre. -Sí, claro – Heero se acercó a la ventana y tras un silbido Zero apareció posándose en su brazo – toma, mándale el mensaje a Noin, él sabrá hacérselo llegar – le dijo a Quatre acariciando a su halcón y luego se lo pasó a su primo. -Bien, lo haré antes de irme a costar, por ahora nosotros nos retiramos ya que el amanecer no tardará. -De acuerdo, que descanséis – se despidió Heero de su primo y su ahora nuevo amante. -Que descanséis – se despidió Duo también. -Menos mal, ya estamos solos – comentó Heero abrazando al trenzado y robándole un beso apasionado - ¿has averiguado algo más, de lo que no les hayas dicho a Quatre y a Trowa?. -Er... en cierto modo, no... -¿En cierto modo? ¿qué quieres decir? -Pues verás, lo que no les comenté es que mi antepasado hizo una minuciosa descripción del día que se entregó a su amor – dijo sonrojado. -¿A siiiii? Eso suena interesante, mmm. Haber eso tendré que leerlo yo, jeje. – bromeó con Duo en sus brazos y arrastrándolo hacia la cama. -Mmmm, eres malo – ronroneó Duo entre los brazos de su Heero – para que quieres leer algo que ocurrió hace cientos de años cuando puedes experimentarlo en el presente. -Mmmm, eso es una promesa – le dijo besando ardientemente a Duo mientras iba despojando de sus prendas, una a una. -Claro que lo es, te amo y quiero entregarme a ti, como hizo mi antepasado. -¿Estas seguro Duo? ¿no te arrepentirás? – le preguntó con temor. -Jamás me arrepentiría de entregarme a la persona que amo – le dijo mientras retiraba el fajín de seda plata que adornaba su chaqueta tres cuartos azul marino de botones plateados. -Te amo Duo, no sabes cuanto – le besó sacando de dentro de los pantalones color ocre de media rodilla, la camisola ancha de color blanca. -Y yo a ti, Heero – le besó desbotonado la chaqueta tirándola luego a los pies de ellos.  
  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, solo se podía oír sus respiraciones aceleradas y algún que otro gemido de placer. Duo le sacó el sombrero de larga pluma y que hacía juego con su ropa Para lanzarlo lejos de ellos, luego se dedicó a quitarle la camisola blanca por encima de los hombros para poder contemplar ese amplio y musculoso pecho, lo beso y acarició con pasión. Heero se entretuvo deshaciendo la larga trenza de su amante mientras suspiraba por las caricias que su Duo le otorgaba. Tras deshacerse de la camisola, Duo comenzó a deshacer el lazo que sujetaba los pantalones a su robusta cadera para deslizar los pantalones por sus fuertes piernas hasta sus pies, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Heero no usaba paños menores quedando prácticamente desnudo y expuesto ante él. Solo le quedó retira las medias y las botas también azules. Duo no podía entender lo atractivo que podía ser Heero, era un hombre tallado como los mismísimos Dioses de la antigüedad. Con algo de timidez se acercó para abrazarlo pasando sus brazos desnudos por el cuello y así poder soltar el cabello de Heero que lo había sujetado con una coleta baja, los cabellos castaños de Heero cayeron sobre sus fuertes hombros, llegando un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Sin esperar más lo besó con pasión encendiendo la pasión en ambos.  
  
-Eres tan hermoso – le confesó Duo – te amo Heero, quiero ser tuyo, hazme el amor, te lo suplico. -Oh Duo, no sabes cuando desee tenerte así entre mis brazos – le confesó besándole con pasión infinita – quiero verte Duo, quiero volver a ver tu hermoso cuerpo – le pidió. -De acuerdo, pero antes túmbate en la cama, me quitaré la ropa para ti – le dijo seductoramente.  
  
Duo se descalzó de sus botines y se subió al borde de la cama, estando ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de Heero, con movimientos seductores y sin dejar de mira a Heero su fue acariciando el pecho y el abdomen que ya estaban desnudos. Heero no quitaba la vista del cuerpo de Duo, sin poder evitarlo, ya estaba excitado, su miembro se endureció con las primeras auto caricias que se proporcionaba Duo. Sin perder de vista la reacción del cuerpo de Duo y sonriendo con malicia, Duo fue deslizando una de sus manos para dirigirse al lazo que ataba sus pantalones y con una dolorosa lentitud fue desabrochándolo hasta hacerlo deslizar por sus esbeltas piernas quedando en un pequeño pantaloncillo ajustado blanco, como ropa interior. Con un movimiento sexy se tumbó sobre la cama y se fue quitando las calcetas largas, primero una y luego la otra. Tan solo le quedaba el pantaloncillo, poniéndose de rodillas y dándole la espalda a un super excitado Heero, fue deslizando lentamente sus manos desde su pecho hacia los costados de su cuerpo pasando por sus caderas y la vez que bajaba por sus muslos se iba bajando la ropa interior. Heero tubo que hacer un gran intento por controlarse al ver las redondas y blancas nalgas de Duo a escasos metros de distancia, Duo lo estaba torturando de una manera deliciosa. Cuando se desprendió de su ropa interior y sin darse aún la vuelta se puso a cuatro patas, dando una mejor vista a su amante de lo que en pocos momentos iba a disfrutar y como si fuera en cámara lenta se fue girando para encarar la mirada suplicante y deseosa de Heero, con movimientos felinos y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se fue acercando a Heero que lo miraba extasiado, parecía una pantera apunto de saltar sobre su presa, su larga cabellera castaña y su mirada seductora le hizo estremecer.  
  
-No sabes cuanto de deseo – le confesó Heero sin disimular en su voz la excitación que sentía en esos momentos – me vuelves loco – le dijo tirándose sobre él para besarlo con desesperación a la que se apretaba contra su cuerpo para sentir tanto su necesidad de alivio como la de Duo. -Aahhhhh Heero – gimió Duo al sentir el roce de sus sexos – te deseo, aaaaahhhhh. -Si en algún momento te hago daño, dímelo, no quiero herirte por haberme descontrolado, mmmm – te amo demasiado. -Mmmm... aaaaahhh, tranquilo, no me harás daño, mmmm pero si estás más tranquilo, te lo diré... mmmmm – gemía Duo mientras besaba y acariciaba a Heero.  
  
Las manos de Heero no se quedaron quietas recorriendo cada rincón de aquel cuerpo perfecto, sus labios se aproximaron a la oreja de Duo para besarla y proporcionarle besos húmedos, los colmillos de Heero acariciaban la piel sensible de su oído haciéndolo estremecer provocándole más gemidos y jadeos. Hizo un recorrido con su lengua desde la parte de atrás de su oreja, bajando por el tentativo cuello hasta su clavícula, donde se entretuvo cierto tiempo para lamer y mordisquear a su antojo, luego reinició su camino hacia el centro del pecho de Duo para desviarse hacia el pezón izquierdo, donde lo besó y lo estimuló hasta ponerlo erecto, una vez conseguida su misión se dedicó al pezón derecho, con el mismo énfasis que con el izquierdo. Escuchando los gemidos como música de fondo, volvió al centro del pecho y desde ahí fue deslizándose hacia abajo hasta la altura de su ombligo, donde jugó con su lengua en aquel pequeño valle dejándolo húmedo y sensible a sus caricias, quiso alargar más la espera para llegar el momento tan deseado para ambos pero los jadeos suplicantes de Duo le hizo desistir, siguió bajando hacia el centro del placer de su amante y son leves lamidas fue recorriendo el miembro de Duo que gimió con fuerza al sentir la húmeda lengua de su amante sobre su sexo.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Heerooooooooooo, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – jadeo, Duo.  
  
Heero continuó con los leves contactos con su lengua, centrándose en la parte más sensible de Duo, recorría el glande pero sin llegar a introducírselo por completo en su boca.  
  
-Ooooohhhhh Heerooooooooooo, no puedo másssssssss, por favorrrrrrrrrr. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – suplicó con urgencia.  
  
Al ver la desesperación en su cuerpo y en su mirada, tubo piedad y de una sola vez se introdujo todo el miembro de Duo en su boca, emprendiendo un movimiento de vaivén sobre el sexo adolorido de su amante debido a la excitación. Duo gemía y se retorcía de placer a la vez que se sujetaba a la cabeza de Heero enredando sus finos dedos en la melena castaña guiando el ritmo creciente de sus lamidas sino se detenía acabaría por derramarse.  
  
-Aaaaahhhhhh Heerooo detenteeee no puedo maasssssss, voy acabarrrrrr mmmmmm. -Mmmmm pues no te reprimas mi amor, quiero saborearte todo entero... mmmm – le sugirió Heero que volvió a su tarea con más énfasis y entrega. -Aaahhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
La boca de Heero hacía que el movimiento envolvente de su boca aumentara el ritmo ayudando por sus manos que acompañaban el recorrido de su boca por el sexo brillante y por la ingle y los testículos rosados de Duo. Unos espasmos centrados en su entrepierna le avisaron a Duo que el momento de eyacular era inminente provocándole que arqueara la espalda soltando un fuerte gemido. La boca de Heero se inundó de la semilla de Duo, la cual bebió con glotonería aunque por la cantidad expulsada por su amante le hizo imposible contenerla toda en su boca perdiendo parte de su contenido por la comisura de sus labios cayendo sobre el miembro ahora flácido de Duo. Heero trepó por el cuerpo aún extasiado de Duo hasta situarse sobre él para poderlo besar con pasión dándole a probar su sabor entre dulce y amargo, el beso se volvió salvaje Duo recorrió con su lengua los ternos labios de Heero borrando cualquier rastro de semen que pudiera quedar y apretándose más a él le rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura.  
  
-Oh Heero esto a sido increíble, uffff, yo deseaba tanto estar contigo – le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo. -Pues esto solo es el comienzo mi amor, esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar, me aseguraré a que estés bien marcado por mí, serás mío y de nadie más. No soporto oler su olor en ti. – le dijo excitado y algo molesto por aún percibir algo de olor de Trowa en Duo. -Yo... lo siento, debes comprender que yo... – intentó defenderse. -Ssssshhhh, eso ya no importa, ahora eres mío y yo soy tuyo, debo marcarte para que todos sepan a quien perteneces – le habló mientras restregaba su sexo sobre la de Duo para volverlo a excitar y así pudiera disfrutar como él. -¿Marcarme? ¿qué significa, antes también lo mencionasteis en el salón? Mmmmm aunque tengo una ligera idea – se estremeció al sentir las caricias de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. -Pues si de eso se trata mmmmm si te hago el amor aaaaahhhh y te lleno de mi esencia, te marco como mío, mmmm entonces ningún otro vampiro podrá tocarte sin pagar las consecuencias. -Lo dices... aaaaaaahhhh como si fuera una propiedad – le reprocho pero sin poder evitar jadear al sentirse de nuevo excitado. -Más o menos aaaaahhhhhhh, ya sabes lo que se supones que eres, pero... esos solo es mmmm fuera de esta habitación, yo... te amo y quiero convertirte en mi esposo Duo, ¿aceptarías desposarte conmigo? Mmm – le propuso Heero. -Aaaaahhhhh Heeroooo, ¿me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? – jadeó incrédulo. -Mmmmmm, siiiiiiii – hablaba ya desesperado. -Mmmmmm, esta no es la manera... que hubiera pensado que me propondrías matrimonio pero aahhhhh ohhhhh acepto mi amor, quiero casarme contigo, te amooooooo. -Ufffff Duo no puedo más, deseo poseerte ahoraaaaaaaa – gimió descontrolado.  
  
La mano de Heero se situó entre las piernas de Duo manchando sus dedos para lubrificarlos con el semen que se le cayó antes y situarlos sobre la rosada entrada, acariciándola con sus dedos húmedos invitándola a que cediera para permitirle la entrada voluntaria. Duo gimió al sentir la caricia tan íntima que le dedicaba Heero y abriendo más las piernas para facilitarle la favor, se relajó lo mejor que pudo para permitir la intrusión. Con cuidado Heero introdujo el primer dedo casi sin dificultad notando las paredes calientes de Duo como se contraían con espasmos que lo estaban volviendo loco, el segundo dedo no tardó en acompañar al primero con algo más de dificultad pero con éxito iniciando una sueva fricción para dilatar la puerta que les llevaría al paraíso. Los gemidos se intensificaban al mismo ritmo que marcaba Heero con sus penetraciones digitales. Duo rogaba por más, estaba borracho por el deseo, y su ruego fue otorgado con un tercer dedo dentro de él, las paredes intestinales le apretaban con exigencias. Sin poder contenerse más, Heero retiró sus dedos oyendo un gruñido de molestia por parte de Duo y se apresuró a sustituirlos por su adolorido sexo que pugnaba por entrar ya en su amante. Con mucha delicadeza, no muy propia de él y conteniendo la necesidad de entrar en Duo de una sola estocada, comenzó a empujar lentamente consiguiendo entrar solo el glande para que se fuera acostumbrando a su tamaño.  
  
-Aaarrrrrrhhhhhh Heerooooooooo – gritó con el dolor y el placer mezclados – por Diosssss. -Aaaahhhhhhhh, Duo por favor no te muevas de esa manera, no quiero hacerte daño, ¿cómo es posible que estésssss tan estrecho, ooooohhhhhh – habló entre gemidos. -Mmmmmmm, es que... tú... – se sentía avergonzado por lo que iba a decir – es que... tú estasss más dotado que aaaaaaaaahhhhhh Tro... gimió pero Heero no le dejó continuar hablando ya que le beso con pasión mientras se introducía más en él. -Ni lo menciones aaaaaahhhh – jadeó ya completamente dentro de Duo – eres mío Duo, no lo olvides nunca, voy a darte tanto placer que te haré olvidar que yo no fui el primero.  
  
Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo Heero comenzó a entrar y salir de Duo con un ritmo lento pero poco a poco lo fue incrementando, se agarró de las piernas de Duo para introducirse más profundamente llegando a limites que jamás creó poseer. Sus arremetidas se hicieron más profundas y apasionadas, se colocó de rodillas sin salir de Duo y le hizo levantar la cadera para poder envestirlo con mayor facilidad, Duo se aferraba de las sábanas ni poder contener sus gritos de placer, sentía su cuerpo arder y gruesas lágrimas de placer le resbalaron por el rostro.  
  
-Arrrrggggghhhhh Duo, ¿estás bien? ¿te hago daño? – le preguntó preocupado sin para de moverse, al haber visto esas lágrimas. -Nooooo aaaaahhhhhh, son lágrimas de felicidad ooooohhhhh.  
  
Heero le sonrió al oír esos y continuó dando placer a Duo. Cambió de posición, volviendo sobre el cuerpo afiebrado por la lujuria para devorar sus labios y cuello mientras que con su mano atrapó el pene de Duo que pedía su alivio con urgencia y así resultó, unas envestidas más y Duo se derramó de nuevo sobre su vientre y la mano de Heero.  
  
-Aaaaaaahhh, lo siento Heero pero... no pude contenerme más – dijo con tristeza por no haber aguantado hasta que Heero se corriera con él. -Shhhh tranquilo esto no ha acabado aún.  
  
Con cuidado salió de Duo e hizo que éste se tumbara boca abajo sobre la cama y tras separarle las piernas volvió a penetrarlo con deseo. Ambos volvían a gemir, las intensas penetraciones de Heero y el estímulo que resultaba el roce de su miembro sobre la cama habían logrado que Duo reaccionara de nuevo ante el asombro de éste. Jamás había sentido tanto placer y excitación junta. El ritmo incesante volvió de nuevo a su punto más álgido haciendo que ambos lo disfrutaran al máximo, Heero ya no podía más, rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Duo atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo para profundizar más sus últimas envestidas y cuando llegó el momento en que eyacularía se mordió el brazo reprimiendo las ganas de clavar sus colmillos en el terso cuello sudoroso de Duo.  
  
-Aaaarhhhhhhh – gruñó de placer Heero al correrse dentro de Duo. -Oohhh sssiiii Heeroooooooo, me voyyyy a correrrrrrr de nuevooooooo – gimió Duo.  
  
Duo quedó agotado y Heero con una sonrisa lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo y que descansara sobre su pecho.  
  
-Uffff, Heero no me lo puedo creer, yo jamás... - se avergonzó por su confesión. -Lo sé, jamás hasta ahora no has tenido a un vampiro como amante, jeje – se alegró por satisfacer a su ahora amante – pero te advierto que esto no ha acabado. -¿¡QUEEEEE!? – exclamó entre asustado y sorprendido. -Jajaja, tranquilo, por ahora te dejaré descansar unas horas, pero no pienso privarme de sentirte de nuevo, he esperado mucho tiempo por esto y no quiero perder la oportunidad de amarte como debes. -Por todos los Dioses – vas a acabar conmigo – dijo en broma besando de nuevo a Heero y disfrutando estos momentos de tregua que Heero le proporcionaba. -Tranquilo, eso no ocurrirá jamás – le Saludos para la gente de :  
  
Hola Perla, muchas gracias por escribirme y no tienes que preocuparte por tardar en escribir, no me molesta. Sobre lo que dices que es raro que no me manden reviews, pues la verdad, a mi también me apena un poco, en otros lados a tenido más aceptación, no sé a lo mejor es porque no me conocen y es que realmente no gusta mucho, pero bueno con que reciba algún que otro correo no me rendiré, jeje. Un saludo y gracias por escribirme.  
  
Rebeca, gracias por escribirme, hacía mucho que no sabía de ti, gracias por la ayuda que me distes cuando estaba perdida, jeje a ti te debo que haya podido subir aquí el fic y en Amor yaoi. Estoy seguro que este capítulo te gustará, un beso y hasta pronto, guapa.  
  
A Karin, gracias por volver a leer mi fic, me alegra saber que te gustó tanto para volverlo a releer, y si Instintos fue mi primer fic, creo que gustó bastante aunque ni yo misma me lo creo, jeje. Gracias gracias por todo lo que me dices, me vas a sacar los colores, exagerada, jeje. Y lo de Sensei, jeje se abrumas pero si con mi escritura hago que te de por escribir, pues me honra mucho, entonces si aceptaré a ser tu Sensei. Espero que hayas disfrutado con el tan esperado Lemon 1x2. Un saludo y hasta pronto, y para cuando tengas algo que leer, me gustaría que me avisaras, siempre leo todo lo que cae en mis manos, jeje, soy una adicta a la lectura.  
  
Bueno creo que eso todos los que me habéis escrito, tan solo quiero dar las gracias a quienes me ha escrito e incitar a los demás que lo hagáis, me gusta conocer la opinión de todas, y acepto criticas, ya que gracias a ellas estoy viendo algunos fallos que deberé de corregir. Así que venga escribirme que no muerdo a nadie, jeje. Un saludo a todos. Chipita. 


	11. Cap XI Cruel desenlace

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia. Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos. Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Yo te protegeré  
  
Cap. 11  
  
La tensión y la incomodidad se percibía en el ambiente, desde que llegaron a la habitación el silencio se había apoderado de ellos. Querían decirse muchas cosas pero a la vez no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para ello.  
  
-Esto... Wufei será mejor que te des un baño – le sugirió Zech para romper aquel silencio tan molesto. -¿Es que huelo mal? – dijo ofendido Wufei, al oír lo que creía un insulto. -No que va – se apresuró a decir – tu hueles muy bien... quiero decir que... mira te lo digo porque tu ropa y tu cuerpo a cogido el olor de la mazmorra, solo lo he dicho por eso – se defendió Zech. -¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido oliéndose la manga de blusón – yo no huelo a nada. -Pues si huele, no olvides que nosotros los vampiros tenemos un olfato muy delicado y perceptible, cualquier diferencia olorosa la podemos detectar con facilidad, por eso es mejor que te des un baño, cuando estés en el baño pásame tu ropa, le diré a la muchacha amiga de Duo que te la lave de paso le pediré algo de comer para que cenes antes de acostarte. -¿Y que voy a ponerme mientras tanto? – preguntó avergonzado y rojo como un tomate. -Mira en este vestidor debe de haber ropa que te vaya bien – le comentó Zech acercándose al vestido – escoge lo que más te guste, no creo que ha nadie le importe. -Está bien escogeré algunas – le respondió mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa escogiendo una blusa de anchas mangas con cuello en "v" de color morado con su pañuelo para el fajín a juego con la camisa y unos pantalones negros largos que conjuntaban con sus botas, todas las prendas eran más o menos de su talla – creo que con esto es suficiente – le anunció a Zech. -¿Creo que te falta algo más? – le dijo Zech con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Sí, el qué? – le preguntó sin saber a que se refería. -Pues a esto – dijo sonriendo Zech sacando de un cajón del vestidor una muda limpia de ropa interior. -A eso... jeje es que... yo no suelo usar ropa interior – dijo con algo de vergüenza y totalmente colorado – por eso no cogí una. -A... a.. bueno, no pasa... no pasa nada – dijo cortado y rojo, al ver como su broma por hacer sentir vergüenza al moreno, le había salido mal, siendo él el avergonzado ahora. -Será mejor que me valla a darme un baño – le dijo cogiendo toda la ropa que había escogido para llevársela al baño. -Espera, diré que te preparen el baño, deben de traer agua caliente, mientras ver desnudándote, quiero decir quitándote la ropa, mientras yo voy avisar. -Errr... sí claro. Mientras que con algo de vergüenza Wufei se quitaba toda su ropa, Zech se apresuró a llamar a las sirvientas que se encargaba de aquellas habitaciones, enseguida volvió a la habitación ya que no quería dejar mucho tiempo a solas a Wufei. Al entrar a la habitación de nuevo se acercó a la puerta del baño y tras golpear suavemente la puerta llamó al moreno.  
  
-Wufei, estás ahí? – preguntó al no oír ruido dentro del baño. -Ehh... sí – se oyó la voz de Wufei tímida y cortada. -Ya he avisado para que te suban agua caliente, si quieres puedes pasarme la ropa y así en cuanto lleguen las bajaré a las cocinas. -Esta bien – se volvió a oír la voz de Wufei – espera un momento – se hizo una pausa para luego volverse a oí al moreno – ya puedes pasar – dijo algo cortado. -Bien voy a entrar – le anunció estando más nervioso él que el moreno.  
  
Lentamente abrió la puerta del baño quedando extasiado ante la visión. Wufei estaba de pie a unos metros de él, llevaba el pelo suelto cayéndole por los hombros por debajo de ellos contrastando con la piel canela de su estilizado pecho expuesto como una obra de arte, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente una toalla que había enrollado alrededor de su cadera tapándole hasta media pierna, pudiendo apreciar parte de sus fuertes piernas y sus sensuales pies descalzos sobre el mármol frío del suelo. Su ropa estaba amontonada no muy lejos de él, iba a agacharse para recogerla y entregársela al vampiro rubio cuando Zech se le adelantó recogiendo él mismo la ropa y quedando muy cerca de él.  
  
-"Dios, es la criatura más hermosa que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo" – pensó para él mismo Zech – "Zech contrólate, no olvides que debes comportarte, solo puedes considerarlo como un amigo y nada más, olvida lo que has visto y lo estás sintiendo en estos momentos" – se regañó el mismo. -¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Wufei al ver confusión en el rostro del vampiro y al notar como rehuyó de su mirada. -Eh... nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas mías, en seguida que estén listas tus ropas ordenaré que te las suban – le dijo queriendo salir pronto de aquel cuarto de baño. -Espera – le dijo sujetándole de la muñeca para evitar que se marchara de aquella manera tan extraña, hasta ahora jamás se había comportado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, parecía que le temía, que no quisiera estar en le mismo lugar que él - ¿A pasado algo? ¿he hecho algo indebido? – preguntó extrañado y en parte dolido por el rechazo de Zech, no es que hubiera planeado que ocurriera algo al encontrarse con él estando él prácticamente desnudo pero le extrañó que el rubio no bromease sobre la situación –"que extraño estoy prácticamente en bandeja para él y ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme" "pero que estoy pensando, él es un vampiro y no me atrae para nada" – se recriminó mentalmente. -Esto... no. "Dio no me lo pongas más difícil" – pensó estremeciéndose por el contacto de la cálida mano de Wufei sobre la suya – "Contrólate Zech, contrólate... ¿es que ya te has olvidado de Treize?, juraste ya no volverte a enamorar nunca más, ¿enamorarme? ¿me estoy enamorado de este joven o ya lo estoy?" miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente en escasos segundo – Esto... creo que llaman a la puerta, deben de ser las sirvientas – le respondió saliendo cuanto antes del baño para poder serenarse un poco.  
  
No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar varias muchachas llevando los cubos con el agua caliente. Tras recibir la autorización del Zech para entrar en la habitación y la del moreno para llenar la bañera, las jóvenes muchacha abandonaron la alcoba con cierto rubor en sus mejillas al haber visto al joven moreno en paños menores. Cuando se hubo cerciorado que Wufei tomaba su baño, Zech salí de la habitación para llegar la ropa a las cocinas y de paso dar un paseo para serenar su mente y corazón. Bien pudo haber entrado las ropas a las criadas pero por una extraña razón, o mejor dicho, por querer permanecer más tiempo con el olor de ese joven entre sus manos, decidió ser él quien se encargaría de que la muchacha llamada Lena, la amiga de Duo, las lavase, sin llamar la atención. A pesar que ya había amanecido, el Castillo estaba a oscuras ya que la gente que se encargaba del mantenimiento del lugar tenía las órdenes de mantener a oscuras todas las estancias por donde los vampiros pudieras estar, es caso de no querer irse a dormir, por el motivo que fuera, por eso Zech ahora paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos sin temor a que el Sol le afectase en lo más mínimo. Sin poder conseguir relajarse se dirigió a la biblioteca para intentar distraerse con algún libro antes de regresar a la habitación para dormir. Ya había avisado que en una hora más o menos le subieran la cena a Wufei, además la protección que puso sobre la puerta de la habitación le dejaba tranquilo, ya que ningún peligro podría correr el moreno por no estar él.  
  
Wufei salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre su cadera mientras que con otra toalla se secaba el cabello. Le pareció extraño no encontrar a Zech en la habitación, pero tampoco quiso darle importancia, quería olvidar los extraños sentimientos que le hacían sentir cuando estaba cerca del vampiro. Con tranquilidad se acercó a la cama dejando sobre ella la ropa que se iba a poder, auque pensándolo mejor, sería mejor buscar solo una camisola larga para dormir, ya que no quería dormir vestido. Esta rebuscando cuando sintió una presencia que entraba en la habitación.  
  
-¿Dónde te habían metido? – preguntó Wufei sin darse la vuelta mientras buscaba una camisa para poder dormir con ella – no sé que te pasa pero te estás comportando muy raro. -Hn – oyó como respuesta. -Está bien, si no me lo quieres explicar no lo hagas – dijo sin muchas ganas de discutir – estoy buscando una camisa para dormir con ella, así no arruinaré la ropa que escogí antes – comentó al sentir como Zech se ponía detrás de él - ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó queriendo darse la vuelta. -Shhhhhhhhh – le silenció abrazándolo por detrás poniendo sus manos sobre el vientre plano y desnudo, ya que aún permanecía con tan solo la toalla sobre su cintura del moreno a la vez que le acariciaba lentamente. -Pe... pero que haces – dijo nervioso al notar con le estaba acariciando - ¿a qué viene esto ahora? – preguntó desconcertado. -Eres demasiado tentador encanto y nos es muy conveniente que te pasees por ahí provocando a la gente, precioso – le susurró una voz en su oído mientras apretaba el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo. -Pero que demonios... – se puso en alerta empujando a esa persona que no había reconocido como Zech - ¿qué hacer aquí? ¿cómo has entrado? – le preguntó molesto al reconocer a ese ser tan despreciable. -Tranquilo precioso, solo he venido a hacerte compañía, vi como Zech te dejaba solito y pensé que eso no era correcto, un bombón como tú no puede estar solito en una cómoda habitación. -Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que lárgate ahora mismo gusano, si no quieres que te vayan mal las cosas – le amenazó decidido Wufei. -Uuuu, no seas malo, yo te me preocupo por ti ¿y me lo pagas de esta manera? – le dijo con burla acercándose al moreno viendo como este retrocedía. -Te estoy avisando, lárgate ahora mismo, si aprecias tu miserable vida – le dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la cama – no quiero saber nada de ti, has olvidado a quien pertenezco – le dijo intentando convencer al vampiro para que desista de su acoso. -Je, si crees que eso haré que mi deseo de tenerte desaparezca por ser de Zech estás muy equivocado. En el pasado eso no me detuvo y no pienso hacerlo ahora – le habló con burla. -Maldito hijo de perra – le insultó al acodarse de lo que le hizo a Treize – eres una rata asquerosa – le dijo tirándole a la cara la ropa que tenía sobre la cama para aprovechar la sorpresa para escapar de la habitación.  
  
A pesar de haberlo tomado desprevenido, no le sirvió de mucho a Wufei ya que gracias a su velocidad Shoyo llegó hasta Wufei arrinconándolo contra la puerta golpeado su cuerpo desnudo contra la noble madera.  
  
-Arrrggg – se quedó Wufei por el impacto recibido. -Buen intento precioso, pero no ha sido efectivo, ahora vayamos al grano, he venido con un propósito y no me iré sin conseguirlo – le comunicó para después besarlo con lujuria a la vez que con un fuerte tirón le arrancaba la toalla de la cintura, haciendo una fuerte rozadura sobre la cadera derecha. -Maldito desgraciado – le insultó cuando pudo romper el beso mordiéndole el labio partiéndoselo y escupiéndole la sangre que le entró en la boca a la cara – muérete bastardo. -Maldito chiquillo consentido – dijo molesto golpeando la mejilla de Wufei – debo decirte que mi paciendo no es una de mis virtudes, así que te aconsejo que no me hagas cabrear o las cosas te irán peor – tras decirle esto con un rápido movimiento se colocó a Wufei sobre su hombre como un saco de patatas y lo llevó hasta la cama tirándolo sin cuidado sobre ella. -Te he dicho que me sueltes – dijo revolviéndose sobre la cama. -Ni lo sueñes pequeño – le dijo subiéndose a la cama y sentándose sobre las piernas de Wufei para inmovilizarlo – ahora vas a ser mío y no quiero ningún jueguecito extraño – le comentó sacándose la camisa que llevaba para ponerse más cómodo. -¡Que me sueltes desgraciado! – le gritó poniéndose cada vez más nervioso e histérico - ¡¡Zeeechhhh!! – gritó pidiendo auxilio. -¡Cierra la boca! – le golpeo la cara, molesto, al ver que no se callaba cogió el cinturón morado que había escogido Wufei para vestirse antes, ya que no se lo había tirado antes junto con la demás ropa y le amordazó la boca con ella, logrando que de esta manera permaneciera prácticamente en silencio.  
  
Wufei forcejeaba intentando quitarse al vampiro moreno de encima de él pero su fuerza no podía equipararse con la del vampiro, su desesperación iba en aumento, sobre todo al sentir como se había incorporado sobre él para comenzar a besarle sujetando su cara para no rechazarlo. Las manos de este recorrían el cuerpo asustado de Wufei sin descuidar ningún rincón a la vez que comenzó a besar su cuello y clavícula.  
  
-Eres tan apetecible, mmmm – gimió Shoyo – no sé si podré contenerme para no morderte – le dijo con malicia pasando su lengua mojando el cuello, en concreto donde latía desesperadamente su yugular, para luego hacer el mismo recorrido con sus colmillos pero sin llegar a perforarle. -Uuummmmm, - intentó protestar Wufei pero la mordaza le impedía poder articular palabra. -Mmmm, ya no puedo esperar más – le anunció Shoyo – ahora serás mío y cuando te marque, tú queridísimo Zech no podrá hacer nada para evitar que te lleve conmigo, serás mío y de nadie más – le informó para luego comenzar a recitar un sortilegio de magia negra, con el cual inmovilizó por completo el cuerpo de Wufei pudiéndose retirar de encima de él para poder tener más libertad de movimiento y así jugar un rato con él. -Uuuuummmm – exclamó asustado al ver como su cuerpo no respondía. -Jeje, tranquilo precioso, tu inmovilidad es solo temporal, así podré tener las manos libres para poder disfrutar más de tu cuerpo y darte el placer que merecer, jajaja, no creas que no tomo en cuenta las necesidades de mis amantes, jajaja.  
  
Al ver el rostro asustado de Wufei, Shoyo no pudo contener las carcajadas, se puso de pie junto a Wufei, lo más cercano posible a él y con lentitud y sensualidad, se fue retirando las ropas, obligando a Wufei a mirarlo. Shoyo estaba orgulloso de su porte, sabía que su cuerpo era atractivo, bien proporcionado y forjado por duros ejercicios y entrenamientos, por lo cual se exhibió sin recato antes los ojos asustados por lo que vendría después.  
  
-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó seguro de la atracción que debía sentir Wufei en esos momentos – porque lo que yo veo me gusta mucho, podría jurar que hasta has llegado a tentar a frío témpano de Zech, sino no me explico como pudo dejarte solo y a merced de cualquiera sabiendo que no estás marcado por nadie. -Uuumm – intentó hablar para insultarlo. -Pero tranquilo eso tiene solución, yo haré que me pertenezcas.  
  
Sin perder más tiempo se subió de nuevo a los pies de la cama, primero beso los pies de su víctima para ir ascendiendo por su cuerpo recorriéndolo con su lengua hasta llegar a la entrepierna lánguida y sin respuesta de Wufei. Shoyo se dedicó a oler la zona y rozar apenas la piel sensible de Wufei con su nariz y sus labios. Con algo de molestia se separó de la entrepierna del moreno al notar como éste no reaccionaba como el esperaba y reinició su ascenso por el cuerpo del joven exótico para volver a detenerse pero esta vez sobre unos de sus pezones que se lo introdujo en su boca hasta que lo sintió endurecido, así estuvo durante un rato atendiendo primero un pezón y luego al otro, reiterativas veces. Wufei gruñía para que dejase de tocarlo, sentían un asco por todas las zonas por donde ese desgraciado le había tocado, quería gritar, pedir auxilio a alguien quien lo pudiera escuchar pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, su garganta comenzaba a irritarse y a dolerle, le parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía detener esas nauseabundas caricias. Ya no podía más se sentía derrotado y exhausto, todo le comenzaba a darle vueltas, se quería morir, no podía creer que todo acabase de esa manera, no podía permitir que un sucio y indeseable vampiro le arrebatase algo tan preciado para él, no quería entregarse a un ser que odiaba tanto y le asqueaba, al menos no a ese vampiro moreno que lo manoseaba como quería, entonces la imagen de Zech le apareció en la mente, como una necesidad se aferró al recuerdo del rubio vampiro, se obligó a pensar en él y no en el que estaba sobre él apunto de violarlo. En su mente pudo reconocerlo con claridad, vio cada rasgo de su cara, cada músculo de su cuerpo, recordó su calor al estar junto a él hasta pudo percibir su olor como si en esos momentos estuviera en aquella misma habitación y sin poder evitar el pensamiento que surgió de lo más profundo de su corazón, deseo que aquel despreciable ser que iba a poseerlo contra su voluntada fue Zech y no ese demonio que se refregaba contra su cuerpo. Y por primera vez en mucho años, su miedo, frustración e impotencia se manifestó en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Shoyo notó el cambio en el cuerpo del joven, había dejado de forcejear y ya apenas se movía, le miró a la cara y descubrió que la mirada de ojos negros estaba perdida en algún punto inexistente, se había dado por vencido a lo inevitable. Sonrió, con triunfo, había sometido a ese joven rebelde. Su excitación fue en aumento, le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas, así que continuó con sus tortuosas caricias, se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de Wufei abriéndole las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas y así tener mayor contacto entre sus miembros, sus labios no dejaron de besar y morder la base del cuello y hombros del joven mientras que con una de sus manos apretaban el adolorido pezón y con la otra apretaba las nalgas redondas contra él. Los jadeos de Shoyo no se hicieron esperar, se refregaba contra el cuerpo inerte de Wufei, cosa que comenzó a molestarle, en un ataque de furia, le arrancó la mordaza y le golpeó en la cara para hacer reaccionar al moreno pero lo único que consiguió, fue que Wufei murmurase palabras sin sentido, pero hubo una que si la entendió y le enfureció aún más.  
  
-¿¡Cómo te atreves, maldito desgraciado!? – le gritó golpeándolo de nuevo pero esta vez un hilo de sangre le resbaló de los labios – no te atrevas a murmurar su nombre cuando estás conmigo, ¡me oyes! Eres igual que ese maldito de Treize, que por más que lo poseía una y otra vez no dejó de llamarlo, me das pena – le dijo con furia sujetándole del cuello casi estrangulándole.  
  
Su paciencia se había acabado, sin quererse controlar más con un rápido movimiento de su mano le hizo un corte más o menos profundo en la base del cuello a la altura de su yugular, al ver como rápidamente comenzó a sangrar, se acercó hacia la herida y comenzó a lamerla, introduciendo su lengua haciendo que Wufei se quejara inconscientemente de dolor, sus lágrimas aun caían sin parar aferrándose con sus manos a las sábanas de la cama para poder mantener la toca cordura que le quedaba. Su mente solo procesaba que Zech era quien estaba en esos momentos con él, sin importarlo lo que le hiciera, quería entregarse a él, había tenido que reconocer que Zech le gustaba, se sentía atraído por él, no lo había querido reconocer hasta que fue demasiado tarde, su dignidad sería arrebatada en apenas unos segundos. Excitado por el sabor de la sangre del moreno Shoyo bajó una de sus manos tanteando el miembro que poco a poco iba respondiendo, sin querer esperar más buscó la entrada virgen de su víctima, una vez localizada enterró uno de sus dedos sin mucho reparo arrancando un grito de dolor del moreno haciendo que sus lágrimas salieran con mayor abundancia y notando como las manos de Wufei que antes se aferraban a las sábanas como pablas de salvación se habían agarrado a sus hombros clavándoles las uñas la hacer fuerza para intentar mitigar el dolor.  
  
-Aaaargggg – se quejó entre adolorido y excitado Shoyo al notar como Wufei desgarraba parte de su piel – mmmm eres tan estrecho bombón – le susurró al oído Shoyo mientras movía su dedo intruso dentro del cuerpo del moreno – estoy deseando enfundarme dentro de ti – ronroneó deseoso a la vez que un segundo dedo entraba con dificultad. -Aaaarrrggghhhh!!!! – se quejó Wufei saliendo por un momento del trance al que se había impuesto para evadirse de la realidad. -Gime... grita mmmm eso me excita más – la lujuria se estaba apoderando de él  
  
De pronto algo le llamó la atención, había sentido una presencia en la puerta de la habitación, pero al girarse no pudo ver a nadie por lo que se volvió a concentrar en su tarea. EL olor del cuerpo de su víctima junto con el olor de su sangre le nubló el sentido por un momento, cosa que le provocó la necesidad de saciar su sed con ese magnifica ejemplar, así que no se privó de tal placer, mientras penetraba furiosamente con sus dedos a Wufei, oyendo como se quejaba de dolor, se acercó a su cuello y tras besarlo con pasión no pudo contener más el deseo de enterrar sus colmillos en el frágil cuello y así lo hizo.  
  
Arrrrrrhhhhh Zechhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó aturdido y adolorido Wufei sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, su vista se nubló y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le estaban desapareciendo por momentos, solo sentía un dolor intenso en su cuello y en su ano, a la vez que notaba como iba cayendo en la inconsciencia.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Unos pasos apresurados le despertaron del sueño en el que había caído sin darse cuenta, entonces lo notó. Una extraña opresión en el pecho le hizo ponerse en alerta, algo andaba mal y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Wufei. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando una muchacha bastante alterada entró en la biblioteca como si buscase a alguien desesperadamente, entonces sus miradas se encontraron y la sensación de opresión de su pecho aumentó a niveles peligrosos.  
  
-¡Lord...Lord Merquise! – le llamó nerviosa y asustada – llevo... levo rato buscándolo, debe darse prisa – decía casi sin respiración, parecía que había estado corriendo buscándolo. -¿Qué ocurre Lena? – preguntó asustado al reconocer a la joven amiga de Duo - ¿por qué estas tan agitada? Tranquilízate y cuéntame que ocurre. -Se... se trata de Wufei-san – hablaba entrecortadamente recuperando el aliento - yo... yo hace un rato fui a su habitación... como me había ordenado... por Dios Lord Merquise, de se prisa... no sé como pero Shoyo- san está con él y... – rompió en llanto por la angustia – corra vaya a salvarlo Shoyo-san está abusando de él – concluyó por fin viendo la cara de horror y angustia de Zech para en un par de segundos verlo desaparecer para ir a ayudar a Wufei.  
  
No tardó ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba delante de la puerta de su habitación, ésta estaba cerrada y agudizando su oído pudo escuchar los gemidos de esa rata y los gritos de dolor del moreno. Su sangre le hirvió en las venas, esta vez nadie le salvaría, lo iba a matar y a cerciorarse que sufriera y agonizara antes de acabar con él. Antes de abrir la puerta bajó su ki hasta hacerlo imperceptible para que no pudiera percatarse de su presencia y manteniendo la cabeza fría abrió la puerta sin el mayor ruido para entrar y ocultarse en una de las esquinas oscuras de la habitación. Desde allí pudo ver como Wufei estaba inmóvil sobre la cama y desnudo, no parecía poder moverse por lo que supo que Shoyo había utilizado sus poderes con él, su vista de lince le permitió ver Wufei sangraba débilmente por el labio y que había recibido varios golpes más pero lo que más le alteró y estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la razón fue ver como en el cuello del muchacho, habían marcas de colmillos y bastante sangre manchando su aterciopelada piel. Respiró hondo contando hasta diez para controlarse, según pudo apreciar Shoyo aún estaba en los preliminares, por lo que respiró algo más tranquilo al saberse que esa rata no había mancillado del todo a su chico. Pero eso sí, vio como Shoyo enterraba sin delicadeza varios dedos dentro del pobre chico. Wufei parecía estar fuera de sí, se quejaba del dolor que sentía pero no reaccionaba con violencia, cosa que le preocupó. El momento de intervenir había llegado al ver como Shoyo retiraba sus dedos algo manchados de sangre para sustituirlos por su miembro, justo en el momento en que iba enterrar de una sola estocada su sexo entre las nalgas de moreno, sintió como algo se le clavaba en el hombro atravesándole de lado a lado.  
  
-Arrrrhhhhhggggggggg!!!!!!!! – gritó adolorido Shoyo sujetándose el hombro pero sin salir de entre las piernas del Wufei - ¡¡¡¡maldición, quien se ha atrevido!!!! – dijo furioso poniéndose de pie al lado de la cama – es que no ves que estoy ocupado, maldito desgraciado. -Pues esto no es nada con lo que te espera maldita rata – se oyó una voz entre las sombras con una seriedad calculadora y amenazante. -¿Quién eres?, muéstrate – exigió sin poder localizar a su agresor, mirando de un lado al otro. -Jeje, me sorprendes hijo de perra, ¿no sabes quien soy? Pues debería saberlo muy bien, solo te diré que te voy a matar, hoy será tú último día de existencia rata de alcantarilla. -Ja eso lo veremos, que pasa no quieres mostrarte por miedo a que acabe contigo, ¿eh querido Zech? – le retó con burla – eres un importunista, ¿lo sabes? Ahora que estaba en el mejor momento y llegas tú a molestar como siempre. -Que pena me has descubierto – dijo fingiendo pena – pero tranquilo que eso no quitará emoción – le anunció volviendo a concentrar su ki y lanzándoselo desde el otro lado de la habitación de donde se encontraba segundos antes, en una ráfaga de poder que le atravesó el costado de delante a tras. -Aaarggh, maldito seas muéstrate – le volvió a exigir. -Como quieras pero luego no te arrepientas – le dijo burlándose de Shoyo y apareciendo de entre las sombras frente a él.  
  
Zech lucía con aparente calma, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa cínica y sus ojos destilaba fuego, el asesino que todo vampiro lleva dentro había surgido al exterior y era peligroso.  
  
-¿Y bien, que vas hacer ahora que ya me tienes delante? – le preguntó irónico Zech a Shoyo. -Acabaré contigo de una vez por podas pero antes de matarte te diré que cuando lo haya hecho haré que te desangres en el suelo como la rata que eres y cuando ya no te quede ni una solo gota me revolcaré con tu amiguito sobre esta y me saciaré con él como lo hice con tu queridísimo Treize, jajaja. -¡Maldito hijo de puta! – le gritó furioso perdiendo la calma y lanzándose contra él.  
  
Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodando, golpeándose con fuerza y lanzándose bolas de energía que explotaba al impactar sobre cualquier superficie. Quien llevaba las de perder era Shoyo ya que él ya estaba herido y perdía bastante sangre, su poder de curación no estaba funcionando tan bien como desease. En uno de tantos ataques, Shoyo lanzó una bola de energía pero Zech la pudo esquivar con facilidad pero al darse la vuelta para ver la trayectoria de la bola de energía vio con horror como ésta se dirigía hacia la cama donde Wufei permanecía aún sin reaccionar. Con toda la velocidad que pudo en segundos, interpuso su cuerpo sobre el de Wufei recibiendo de llego la bola sobre su espalda que la dejó seriamente dañada, esto le hizo mucha gracia a Shoyo.  
  
-Jajaja, veo que sigues tan sentimental como siempre, te aconsejo que te concentres solo en mi sino te mataré en segundos, jaja, no puedes luchar contra mí si te preocupas por el bienestar del muñequito. -Cierra tu asquerosa boca, desgraciado – le ordenó molesto y adolorido Zech.  
  
Con algo de trabajo se puso de pie mirando el hermoso cuerpo de Wufei tendido sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y el pelo desordenado. Con mucho cuidado, levantó en brazos a Wufei llevándose con él las sábanas que se apresuró a taparlo con ellas y con un ágil movimiento saltó hasta la otra punta de la habitación, la más alejada de ellos, posando con cuidado a un semi inconsciente Wufei.  
  
-Wufei, despierta, venga Wufei, abre los ojos soy yo Zech, ya todo pasó... Wufei, ¿me oyes? – le hablaba con preocupación y miedo -Arggghhh – gimoteó sin sentido Wufei que se encontraba aferrado al protector abrazo de Zech – Ze... Zech... ¿eres tú?... – preguntó confundido a la vez que entreabría los ojos centrando su visión en le rostro borroso que se le dibujada delante de él. -Wufei, sí soy yo, tranquilo todo pasó, ahora necesito que no te muevas de aquí, ¿me has entendido? – le comunicó algo intranquilo, ya que Shoyo no tardaría en volver a atacarle. -¿Zech?, que ocurre, yo... solo, oh Dios. - gimió al recordar lo que estaba ocurriendo y el pánico por primera vez se apoderó de él. -Shhhh tranquilo todo pasó, no te preocupes llegué a tiempo para que nada grave ocurriera, ahora tendrás que esperarme aquí, yo enseguida regreso, tengo que saldar una deuda con una rata asquerosa – le dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo. -¡¡No... no me dejes!! – le pidió aferrándose a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo. -Tranquilo mi niño, no dejaré que nada más te ocurra, te doy mi palabra, te protegeré de todos, siento no haber llegado antes, perdóname Wufei – le dijo besando su frente con amor. -Zech – lo llamó Wufei sujetándole de la manga de la blusa antes de que se fuera – yo... ¿me has llamado mi niño? – le preguntó ruborizado. -Er... sí, verás yo... – intentó hablar pero los labios de Wufei le impidieron seguir hablando ya que lo besaba con algo de miedo y urgencia. -Esto... lo siento... yo... será mejor que hablemos luego – le sugirió avergonzado Wufei al haber reaccionado de aquella manera. -Sí es lo mejor, no te muevas de aquí – le dijo poniéndose de pie pero antes de marchase se volvió a agachar a la altura de Wufei y beso con pasión los dulces labios del moreno para desaparecer al momento.  
  
-Bueno ya era hora – le dijo con burla Shoyo al ver como aparecía de nuevo frente a él Zech – estaba a punto de irte a buscar, ¿continuamos? -Será un placer, gusano – dijo Zech lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.  
  
Los golpes y explosiones se volvieron a oír, llamando la atención de todos los habitantes del Castillo, que no tardaron en presentarse ante la puerta de la habitación de Zech, algunos quisieron entrar para intentar frenar aquella pelea sin sentido, como Quatre pero una fuerte fuerza los repelió sin dejarle entrar, solo les permitían ver desde el exterior lo que estaba ocurriendo en le interior. La ventaja que tenía Zech respecto a Shoyo ahora era casi inexistente, el golpe recibido en su espalda le estaba jugando una mala pasado por lo cual le restaba efectividad y fuerza en sus golpes, de una cosa estaba seguro, Shoyo era un buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, por consiguiente tenía que buscar otra técnica para poder acabar con él, esto era una pelea a muerte y no por ello debía de jugar limpio con una alimaña como esa. Mientras se defendía y atacaba a la ver Zech, fue concentrado su poder, debía de utilizar sus conocimientos en magia negra para acabar con él. Poco a poco Zech fue incrementando la velocidad, dando golpes certeros en el lastimado cuerpo de Shoyo para luego desaparecer entre las sombras de la habitación. Shoyo estaba sorprendido, pensaba que ya estaría acabado Zech, al ver como le iba costando repeler sus golpes pero de pronto vio como la velocidad de Zech iba en aumentó siendo él el que ahora estaba en serios aprietos. Cansado de jugar al ratón y al gato, Zech decidió que ya era el momento de poner fin al asunto así que concentrado su ki, le lanzó un conjuro que inmovilizó a Shoyo en el centro de la habitación, con pasos lentos se acercó a él con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.  
  
-Bueno bueno... esto se va acabar pronto – le comunicó Zech a un asustado Shoyo – debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero por una promesa no lo realicé, pero bueno, ahora tengo otra promesa que cumplir, y esa es mi prioridad ahora, prometí proteger a una persona que se ha convertido en alguien muy especial, no sé porque te explico eso a ti, basura, tú no mereces ninguna explicación, pero da igual. Te hago saber que tú fin te ha llegado, pero tranquilo aún te quedan algunos minutos que los aprovecharas para sufrir a agoniza como lo has hecho tú en muchas ocasiones con gente inocente – le informó Zech. -Maldito desgraciado, puede que me mates pero jamás podrás borrar la huella que dejé en tus amiguitos, jajaj – se rió al ver como enfurecía su agresor. -¡Maldito! – gritó enterrando su puño en su estómago viendo como este escupía sangre. -Argggghhhh – se quejó sin poder ocultar su dolor. -Esto no acaba, hijo de perra – le dijo haciendo que Shoyo extendiera sus brazos en forma de cruz utilizando su telequinesia y suspenderlo a varios centímetros del suelo.  
  
Con dos dedos de su mano, Zech los utilizó como puñal para perforar la piel de forma dolorosa en el pecho y brazos de Shoyo, que lo único que podía hacer era gritar de dolor.  
  
-¡Zech, ya es suficiente! – se oyó la voz preocupada de Quatre que le gritaba desde fuera de la habitación. -Lo siento Quatre-sama pero esta vez no pienso detenerme – le habló sin darse la vuelta para hablar con Quatre – debe pagar por lo que ha hecho hoy y por lo que hizo en el pasado, lo siento Quatre-sama, pero no puedo obedecerte, no en esta ocasión – dijo con pesar pero con absoluta confianza en si mismo.  
  
Shoyo perdía sangre con facilidad, pero su agonía aún no había acabado. Comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, partiéndole la boca y la nariz, incluso uno de sus colmillos salió disparado con un fuerte puñetazo de Zech. Zech retrocedió unos pasos alejándose del cuerpo suspendido de Shoyo que se encontraba bañado en su propia sangre.  
  
-Ahora viene la mejor parte – le anunció Zech con ironía a unos metros de él. Levantó el brazo derecho extendiéndolo hacia Shoyo y concretó su poder para utilizarlo a distancia – Esto es por atreverte haber mancillado a mi pareja en el pasado – fue numerando a la vez que concentró su poder en le brazo derecho de Shoyo haciendo que sobre este hubiera tal presión que fracturara todos sus huesos, oyendo un grito agónico de Shoyo por respuesta a su poder – esto es haberlo envenenado y haberlo alejado de mi por tu codicia – y concentró su poder sobre el brazo izquierdo, obteniendo en mismo resultado – esto es por haber tocado con tu sucia boca a mi Wufei – se concentró en la pierna derecha – esto por haberte atrevido a tocarlo con tus asquerosas manos – ahora fue el turno de su pierna izquierda – y esto por haber intentando forzarlo – dijo concentrando su poder en el pecho pero esta vez sin mucha fuerza ya que quería que aún viviera para lo que vendría luego. -Maldito sea Zech..., estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?..., no sé de que te sorprendes tanto, argggg... eres igual que yo – dijo con apenas voz. -Eso no te lo crees ni tú – le dijo acercándose de nuevo a él para golpearle en la cara y tirarlo al suelo – no me compares con una basura como tú, yo no soy como tú – le digo dándole una patada en el estómago – bueno esto llegó a su fin – le informó acercándose ahora a donde estaba las ropas tiradas de Shoyo y tras limpiarse con ellas la sangre de sus manos y su cara se dirigió al vestidor para sacar una gruesa capa negra de mangas largas y capucha y unos gruesos guantes, se los puso cubriendo todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Shoyo, que al verlo con la capa puesta entendió lo que pretendía. -¿No te atreverás?, estás loco, ¿no has tenido suficiente venganza ya?, mátame ya aquí – le pidió entrando en pánico sin poder moverse. -Ni lo sueñes, aún queda lo mejor – le dijo sujetándole del pelo y arrastrarlo por la habitación como si fuera un trapo hasta la puerta de salida – dejarme pasar, no estoy para juegos – le amenazó a quienes miraba incrédulos la escena – he dicho que os quitéis de delante, ¿o preferís que os quite yo mismo? – dijo furioso. -¿Zech, que vas hacer? – le preguntó preocupado Quatre. -Lo que tuve que haber hecho hace 500 años. Ahora aún lado – exigió.  
  
Poco a poco todos fueron dejando espacio para que Zech saliera arrastrando al desesperado Shoyo que pedía ayuda a gritos, pero que nadie tenía la mínima intención de ayudar. Zech salió hacia fuera de la habitación arrastrando de los pelos por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, que la fue bajando lentamente oyendo los quejidos de dolor y las suplicas de aquel vampiro. Una vez en el piso de abajo se dirigió hacia la puerta central, al estar delante de ella respiró hondo y tras asegurarse de que tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto con aquel tejido protector, abrió sin dudar la puerta saliendo al exterior arrastrando a Shoyo con él. El Sol del medio día brillaba con intensidad, Zech pudo notar como una fuerte presión se posesionaba sobre todo su cuerpo, sentía su piel como aumentaba de temperatura, la sensación de quemarse aumentaba por segundos. Con un rápido movimiento tiró a Shoyo delante de él que al contacto con los rayos de Sol comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, Zech retrocedió unos pasos para resguardarse en la escasa sombra que proyectaba la gran puerta de Castillo, quería ver como esa rata se deshacía hasta convertirse en polvo. Shoyo, comenzó a retorcerse por el suelo, debido a que no podía moverse ya que tenía todos los huesos rotos, su piel comenzó a ponerse roja a la vez que se llenaba de llagas que reventaban supurando un líquido amarillento, sus gritos de agonía se escucharon tanto fuera del Castillo como dentro, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida ya, el Sol seguía quemando su piel desnuda volviéndose cada vez más oscura hasta ponerse completamente negra y ahí comenzó a agrietarse para ir cayéndose en pedazo hasta convertirse en polvo. Por fin todo ya había acabado, lamentó no haber podido cumplir la promesa a Treize, pero seguramente entendería el porque lo hizo, debía de proteger al nuevo dueño de su corazón, y pidió perdón a su antiguo amor por ello, con dificultad se giró para poder abrir la puerta para regresar a la protectora oscuridad pero antes de hacerlo notó como un bello colorín alegre se posaba en su guante, piando cantarín. Era un ave como los que le gustaba criar a Treize en el pasado, sin poder contener las lágrimas acarició al bello pajarillo que le respondió agradecido por la caricia cantando con alegría y entonces lo supo... Treize le había mandado a través de ese hermoso pajarillo su aprobación para que amase de nuevo, pudo sentirlo al tocar al pajarillo, al respirar esa brisa que lo envolvió al pensar en su antiguo amor, y tras dejar caer una lágrima de agradecimiento levantando su mano para que el colorín emprendiera su vuelo, con dificultad abrió la pesada puerta para cerrarla detrás de él. Todos lo miraba sorprendido desde arriba de las escaleras sin atreverse a mover nadie, Zech dio unos pasos hacia el interior del recibidor del Castillo, para caer de golpe contra el suelo, sin fuerzas para seguir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
En la habitación de Heero, los gritos escuchados en alguna habitación de aquel pasillo los despertó a ambos.  
  
-¿Heero que es todo ese alboroto? – preguntó asustado Duo que se abrazaba al fuerte cuerpo de Heero. -No sé... espera un momento, iré a ver – le respondió Heero levantándose de la cama que compartía con Duo para ponerse unos pantalones marrones anchos y un poco más abajo de la rodilla para salir de la habitación descalzo.  
  
Varios minutos después Heero regresó sonriendo, parecía contento por algo, al entrar a la habitación cerró la puerta tras él para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la cama no sin antes volverse a quitar el pantalón para adentrase bajo las sábanas totalmente desnudo para abrazarse a Duo que lo esperaba curioso.  
  
-¿Y bien? – preguntó curioso Duo. -Nada sin importancia – le respondió besando los labios de su amante. -¿Cómo que nada sin importancia? ¿no me lo vas a contar? – dijo algo molesto. -Eres un cotilla – dijo besándole la punta de la nariz – solo se trata de Zech, se ve que por lo visto le está dando su merecido a la rata de Shoyo, lo más seguro es que ese baka haya querido propasarse con el chico de Zech y ahora le está dando la paliza de su vida, jeje, se lo merece. -¿cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te lo ha contado alguien?. -Pero que cotilla eres... no me lo ha dicho nadie, lo he podido oír desde el pasillo, contento – fingió estar molesto por el interrogatorio. -Vale, vale, ya no te pregunto nada más – le dijo Duo haciendo un puchero. -Anda tonto, ven aquí - le dijo acercándolo más a su cuerpo para besarlo con pasión - ¿tienes sueño Duo? – le preguntó de repente. -No ahora mismo no, ¿por qué?. -Es que se me había ocurrido que podíamos hacer una cosa juntos – le dijo sonriendo. -¡¡¿Otra vez?!! – exclamó sorprendido por el fuerte lívido de su amante. -No baka, no me refería a eso – le comentó riendo a la vez que enredaba sus dedos por la sedosa cabellera de Duo. -¿Entonces a que te refieres? – le preguntó curioso. -Me gustaría que leyéramos un rato el Diario de tú antepasado, los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece? – le sugirió Heero. -Me parece estupendo – le dijo abrazando a Heero para besarlo a la vez que sacaba el libro de debajo de la almohada. -Espera, pongámonos más cómodos – le sugirió Heero a Duo, que se colocó apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama sobre los almohadones – ven apóyate sobre mí, entre mis piernas así te podré abrazar mientras leemos. -Mmmmm... no sé si me podré concentrar en la lectura teniendo tu cuerpo pegado al mío – ronroneó pegándose a Heero que lo recibió con un abrazo cálido. -Baka – le respondió haciéndose el enfadado. -No es mi culpa que me atraigas tanto, jeje. –se rió Duo cubriendo su cuerpo y el de Heero con la suave sábana. -Anda lee, ¿por donde te quedaste? Le preguntó viendo como Duo iba pasando las páginas. -Más o menos sobre la mitad, a principios del mes de Mayo de 1204. -Pues continua – le pidió besando su cuello.  
  
Lunes, 17 Mayo de 1204  
  
Otra vez aquí de nuevo, jeje, escribiendo en un diario, parece  
mentira lo que  
puede cambiar la vida de uno sin saber, hace meses escribía en  
estas páginas  
para desahogar mi tristeza y pesar ya que mi vida hasta entonces  
era horrible  
y muy desdichada pero ahora, mmmmm, ya no es así, ahora te  
escribo para que  
sepas querido diario lo muy feliz que soy, he conocido el amor y  
lo que se siente  
al ser querido por alguien y me siento tan bien, mi felicidad  
aún no es plena,  
pero no tardará en serlo, lo presiento. Hace dos semanas de  
aquella maravillosa  
semana en la Casa del bosque, extraño tanto aquellas noches, el  
despertar  
abrazado a su cuerpo, oler su olor nada más despertar  
sintiéndome amado a  
cada hora del día, lo extraño tanto... Durante estas dos últimas  
semanas nos  
hemos visto en un par de ocasiones, la última vez fue anoche,  
sin poder aguantar  
más escapé de mi habitación a altas horas de la noche y fui a su  
casa, sé que  
fue algo imprudente, pero necesitaba verlo, aún recuerdo la cara  
de sorpresa  
al verme picar en la puerta de su balcón, jeje, no fue fácil  
tuve que trepar por  
la enredadera hasta el segundo piso pero valió la pena, como en  
muchas  
ocasiones pasadas, aprovechamos nuestro encuentro casual para  
amarnos  
como nosotros deseábamos, pase las mejores horas de toda la  
semana, después  
con algo de pereza por salir de su cama tan calentita me  
acompañó de regreso  
a casa sin que nadie se percatase de mi ausencia, jeje, estas  
escapadas son las  
mejores, jeje, pero tengo que dejar de hacerlas no quiero que  
nos descubran  
antes de hora.  
Hay una cosa que me está inquietando, hace unos días que mi  
padre está muy  
extraño, no sé su comportamiento no es muy normal, ha dejado de  
atosigarme  
sobre el asunto del compromiso con Lady Relena, incluso ya no  
pone pegas a  
mis continuas salidas sin aviso alguno, espero que no sospeche  
nada, aunque  
no creo si sospechase algo no estaría tan tranquilo, estaría  
gritándome y  
apaleándome para hacerme entrar en razón, no sé, es muy extraño,  
hasta madre  
se comporta diferente conmigo, está algo distante y triste,  
supongo que algo le  
preocupa, a lo mejor es algo referente al trabajo de padre y yo  
estoy suponiendo  
cosas extrañas, creo que mejor hable con madre, ella nunca se ha  
negado ha hablar  
además ella siempre me lo cuenta todo. Bueno ya veré lo que  
hago, por ahora  
me despido.  
  
Un saludo, se despide Duo B. Maxwell  
  
X X X X  
  
Jueves 20 de Mayo de 1204.  
  
Hola querido diario, hoy no tenía pensado escribirte, ya que no  
estoy muy  
animado para ello. Verás, el otro día te comenté que mi familia  
estaba muy  
extraña, pues aún pienso lo mismo, el ayer intenté hablar con  
madre y por  
primera vez en mi vida madre puso mil y una excusas para no  
hablar conmigo,  
estoy notando que algo me ocultan, he escuchado a mis hermanas  
cuchichear  
sobre mi pero siempre que aparezco, cambian de tema o  
simplemente se van,  
Creo que algo deben de saber, será mejor que hoy vaya hablar con  
Heeroshi, no  
creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo esta situación, me siento  
observado y  
juzgado en todo momento. Cambiando de tema, ya tengo todo preparado  
para  
partir cuando Heeroshi me lo indique, hasta ya escribí una carta de  
despedida  
a mi familia, sé que no se la merecen, pero aún así le he escrito para  
contarle el  
motivo de mi huida y con quien me voy, sé que les molestará, incluso  
me  
maldecirán por comportarme de esta manera, pero ya todo me da igual,  
sé que  
ellos no me aceptarán tal como soy yo y por eso no espero nada de  
ellos, solo  
me importa Heeroshi, solo él y yo.  
Bueno te dejo por ahora, esta tarde me reuniré con Heeroshi para  
hacerle  
conocer la situación, espero que todo salga como hemos planeado.  
  
Se despide, Duo B. Maxwell.  
  
X X X X  
  
Sábado, 22 de Mayo de 1204.  
  
Hola querido diario, por fin ha llegado el esperado momento,  
como te comenté  
el jueves me reuní con Heeroshi a las afueras del pueblo, le  
conté la situación  
con mi familia y él estuvo de acuerdo con que sería mejor  
marcharnos cuanto  
antes, por eso hemos decidido partir el próximo Lunes 24 de  
Mayo, hoy como  
quedé con Heeroshi haré mandar mis pocas pertenencias a la Casa  
del Bosque,  
de allí partiremos hacia nuestro futuro juntos. Fui yo quien  
propuso partir  
desde allí, ya que esa Casa tiene muy buenos recuerdos para  
nosotros, será  
nuestra última noche el esta Región, en este país y por eso a  
modo de  
despedida de nuestra antigua vida le diremos adiós, pasando la  
última  
noche en la Casa donde me entregué por primera vez a mi gran  
amor a Heeroshi.  
Puede que sea una idea tonta y algo romántica para un chico,  
pero quise que  
fuera así. Ahora tengo que llamar a Setsua,, él es un hombre de  
confianza y  
sé que no dirá nada ni preguntará del porque tiene que llevar  
mis valijas de  
incógnito a la Casa del Bosque.  
  
Bueno me despido, seguramente mañana será la última vez que te  
escriba  
desde este país, jeje, la próxima vez que lo haga será desde  
nuestro nuevo  
hogar, lejos de esta vida tan hipócrita y falsa.  
  
Se despide hasta mañana, Duo B. Maxwell.  
  
X X X X  
  
Domingo, 23 de Mayo de 1204.  
  
Hola querido diario, te escribo en un momento de tranquilidad,  
hoy a sido un  
día agitado, de madrugada escapé de la Casa para dirigirme a las  
afueras del  
pueblo donde Heeroshi me esperaba con su caballo pura sangre  
Zero. Desde  
allí nos dirigimos hacia la Casa del Bosque llegando a media  
mañana, con  
todo preparado para salir a la mañana siguiente decidimos  
recorres todo  
aquellos lugares donde antes habíamos estado, para regresar a la  
hora de  
comer, aunque se nos hizo muy tarde, jeje. Después de comer  
decidimos pasar  
el resto de la tarde y toda la noche en nuestra habitación para  
rememorar los  
días felices que pasamos en esta habitación. Como siempre  
Heeroshi estuvo  
fantástico, es el mejor amante que nadie puede soñar, se  
preocupa de darme  
el placer que yo necesito, siempre anteponiéndome a mi antes que  
su placer,  
es tan tierno y cariñoso que me lo comería. Como cada vez al  
terminar  
nuestro ritual de entrega mutua, Heeroshi siempre me acariciaba  
el hombro  
derecho dibujando con sus dedos el símbolo de su apellido ( ï )  
repitiéndome  
siempre las mismas palabras "... sabes una cosa mi amor...  
desearía poder  
marcarte para que todo el mundo supiera que eres mío... tatuaría  
mi emblema  
en tu hombro, llevarías mi marca y así te reconocería por toda  
la eternidad,  
mi amor..." siempre que me hacia en amor acababa acariciándome y  
diciéndome  
lo mismo y debo reconocer que eso me encanta. Ahora mismo estoy  
observándole  
dormir y parece un ángel. Supongo que por mi mala caligrafía  
habrás notado  
que estoy escribiendo sobre nuestro lecho, estoy tan nervioso  
que no puedo  
pegar ojos, hace solo unas horas que ha anochecido y no consigo  
dormirme,  
estoy deseando que amanezca cuanto antes, Heeroshi a caído  
rendido de  
inmediato, jeje duerme como un bebé, se ve tan vello con ese  
rostro  
desprovisto de preocupación con sus mechones de pelo castaño  
rebelde que le  
cae en la cara que no puedo contener las ganas de besarlo...  
Mmmmm... se  
ha despertado... mmm te escribo luego... mi ardiente amante  
requiere de mí  
persona en estos momentos y no l e puedo defraudar...  
  
X X X X  
  
-¿Que extraño? – dijo Duo dejando de leer – a partir de aquí, las siguientes páginas están en blanco, es como su mi antepasado haya dejado de escribir. -¿Ya no hay más páginas escritas? – preguntó sorprendido. -Espera déjame ver – le dijo pasando varias hojas – mira aquí hay más escrito, pero... si es la otra caligrafía que vi al hojearlo cuando lo encontré por primera vez, la letra es distinta y la tinta utilizada es muy extraña, es rojiza, ¿qué extraño? – le comentó a Heero levantando el diario para que lo pudiera observar. -¿Haber, déjame ver esa tinta? – dijo sorprendido al ver aquel color rojizo de la tinta – por todos los demonios juntos, esto es... – dijo sorprendido al reconocer aquella extraña tinta. -¿Qué es? – preguntó curioso Duo arrebatándole el diario de sus manos. -Estas páginas... están escritas con sangre – le respondió sorprendido por el descubrimiento. -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Queeeee???!!!! – gritó sorprendido dejando caer el libro de sus manos con horror – pe... pero como es posible, esto es horrible, ¿de quien era esa sangre? y ¿porque la utilizaron para escribir en le diario de mi antepasado? – preguntó exaltado aferrándose al abrazo de Heero. -No lo sé Duo, la respuesta puede que esté en esas páginas – le advirtió seriamente, la verdad a él también le había sorprendido descubrir que alguien había utilizado sangre humana para continuar con el diario del antepasado de Duo. -Pues yo no pienso tocarlo, que horror, y yo he estado durmiendo con esa cosa bajo mi almohada, cada vez que lo pienso me dan escalofríos – comentó horrorizado. -Tranquilo Duo no es para tanto, ven dame el libro yo lo leeré para los dos, quédate a mi lado, ya verás como todo tiene una explicación. -Pues no estoy muy convencido – dijo con un puchero, recostándose sobre Heero apoyando su cabeza en el vientre a la vez que escuchaba atentamente. -Veamos haber... – dijo cogiendo el diario para comenzar a leer por la primera página con caligrafía de sangre – esta primera hoja data de 14 de Junio de 1214.  
  
Martes, 07 de Junio de 1214.  
  
Estoy aquí de nuevo, anhelando lo que perdí hace exactamente  
diez años en  
aquel fatídico días, desde entonces mi vida ya no tiene sentido.  
Por culpa de  
esa gentuza lo perdí todo, absolutamente todo y no hay día que  
me maldiga  
por no haberlo evitado, fui un incauto.  
Aunque hoy hace diez años delo ocurrido, puedo verlo y  
recordarlo como si fuera  
ayer y para mi desgracia cada ver que cierro mis ojos veo la  
agonía que tuvo  
que sufrir él, por haberme amado como lo hizo.  
Hace unos ocho años reuní todo el valor que me quedó para  
revisar tus  
cosas, mi amor, hasta entonces no tuve ni el ánimo ni el coraje  
de hacerlo,  
llevaba dos años sin ti y tocar tus cosas se me hacía muy  
doloroso, quería  
dejarlo tal y como tú lo dejaste con la vana esperanza que algún  
día entraras  
por esa puerta y me sonrieras como lo hacías en el pasado, lo  
más seguro es  
que me riñeras por el aspecto tan lamentable que tenía entonces  
y ahora,  
pero eso jamás ocurrió, entonces lo hice, tenía que hacerlo,  
Dios, mis ojos no  
se han secado, siguen cayendo lágrimas al recordarte, por cada  
cosa que sacaba  
de tu única valija que pude recuperar, un puñal se me clavaba en  
el pecho. Una  
a una fui sacando y besando cada ropa tuya, cada objeto que te  
perteneció, tus  
camisa, tus pantalones, tus escasas joyas, tus objetos de aseo,  
tu cepillo con el  
cual cepillabas tu sedoso cabello, todo hasta que di con este  
diario mi amor.  
Estuve tentado a leerlo en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos pero no  
pude, saber que  
tenía tus palabras entre mis manos pero no tu ser me  
atormentaba. Pasaron varios  
días pero seguía sin atreverme a leer tus últimos pensamiento,  
pero te anhelaba  
tanto que lo hice, desde entonces lo he leído una y otra vez, es  
lo único realmente  
tuyo que me quedó, todo lo demás eran objetos materiales, sin  
importancia.  
Deseo de todo corazón allá donde te encuentre mi amor que no te  
moleste que lo  
haya echo, por eso quiero compensarte dejando mis últimas  
memorias mis últimos  
deseos para ti, mi ángel, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo, mi Duo B.  
Maxwell, por ti  
dejaré aquí plasmado la injusticia que te hicieron y el porque  
de mi comportamiento  
para más de uno, demente. Pero ya todo me da igual, no tengo  
nada, todo me  
lo quitaron cuando te arrancaron de mi lado. Recuerdo que recé,  
imploré a tú  
supuesto Dios por tu perdón, proclamé a los cuatro vientos tú  
inocencia, pero  
para que sirvió, no sirvió para nada. Tú Dios mi amor aquel al  
que tanto  
venerabas y del cual yo también pensé que nos protegía del mal,  
no hizo nada  
para protegerte, no sabes las veces que rogué por un milagro,  
pero ese milagro  
nunca llegó.  
Ahora estoy en la Mansión Yuy, en territorio Gundam, desde que  
sucedió todo  
aquello, mi familia tuvo que salir del país, dejándome exiliado  
en mi propia casa  
en mi propia vergüenza. Me encuentro en mi alcoba donde tantas  
veces te hice  
mío, pero no sé si eso me tortura más, tus recuerdos me hieren,  
pero cada vez  
siento menos, mi alma se está muriendo, ya no soy el de antes,  
he cambiado,  
lo sé, y siento no ser el hombre del cual te enamoraste, pero ya  
no soporto más,  
he hecho cosas horribles tanto en el pasado como en la  
actualidad, renuncié a  
todo, Heeroshi Yui murió el mismo día en que tú moriste mi ángel  
ahora soy  
otro, he redirigido mi vida, ¿hacia donde? Pues muy simple,  
hacia vengarme  
de todos aquellos que me arrebataron la felicidad. Ellos deben  
pagar por su  
pecado, ellos deben pagar por tu muerte, uno tras otro y yo me  
encargaré de  
que sea así, no descansaré hasta que lo halla conseguido hasta  
que limpie tu  
sangre con la suya, gota por gota, y para ellos utilicé y  
utilizaré todo lo que  
con ellos me pueda ayudar sin importar de donde venga la ayuda.  
  
Por ahora me despido mi querido ángel, te amará eternamente  
Heeroshi Y.  
  
X X X X  
  
Viernes, 10 Junio de 1214.  
  
Como ya te comente mi amor, he decidido escribir en tu diario lo  
ocurrido  
desde la última vez que escribiste, te confesaré todo lo  
ocurrido mientras  
estuviste retenido por tu padre hasta tu muerte y después  
relataré mi venganza,  
como hice pagar a esos desgraciados el haberte matado y el  
haberme obligado  
a verla como represalia y castigo porque, según ellos, "nuestra  
conducta  
antinatural, demoníaca y pagana".  
  
No sé como llegaron a enterarse de nuestra relación, me imagino  
que te tuvieron  
vigilando o incluso tu padre ordenaría a alguien que te siguiera  
hasta obtener  
las pruebas de nuestra relación. Todo paso muy rápido y no  
pudimos reaccionar  
a tiempo. Todo se inició con el amanecer del Lunes 24 de Mayo de  
1204, aún de descansábamos en la cama, tan solo hacía unos  
minutos que nos habíamos  
despertado, recuerdo que estaba abrazado a ti mientras  
organizábamos nuestros  
planes para irnos de la Casa del Bosque hasta el puerto donde  
allí nos esperaba  
un Barco que nos llevaría a tierras lejanas, donde ya nadie nos  
separaría.  
Entonces se originó el caos, con un fuerte golpe, la puerta del  
dormitorio se  
abrió entrando en estampida varias personas con antorchas y  
palos, entre  
ellos nuestros padres y el Virrey del condado, un gran revuelo  
se organizó al  
descubrirnos a los dos en la misma cama y desnudos, mi primera  
intención  
fue abrazarme a ti para cubrirte y evitar que pudieran verte o  
agredirte.  
Tu padre se acercó a la cama y al estar a nuestra altura te  
golpeó en cara  
mientras te insultaba y decía cosas horribles sobre ti, quise  
protegerte pero  
mi padre me sujetó para que no interviniera, sacándome de  
aquella cama  
para alejarme de ti mientras me reprendía por mi conducta poca  
adecuada  
y indigna del apellido Yui, comencé a gritar y a ordenarle que  
me soltará ya  
que estaba viendo como el padre de Duo le estaba dando una  
paliza tirándolo  
de la cama y exponiéndolo antes los demás allí congregados como  
si mostrara  
a un monstruo. Duo sollozaba y me llamaba entre lamentos, yo sin  
resistirlo  
más empujé a mi padre tirándolo al suelo para poder acercarme y  
ayudarte, tu  
padre te tenía sujeto por el cabello mientras tú estabas de  
rodillas en el suelo,  
le di un puñetazo a tu padre que te soltó y te abracé para  
ayudarte a levantar,  
me giré dando la vuelta a quienes estaban allí observando la  
escena con sorpresa,  
cuando quise ir hacia la cama para coger una de las sábanas que  
había tirada  
en la cama para tapar nuestra desnudez, Duo sangraba por la  
nariz y la boca  
y tenía una ceja rota por los golpes de su padre, pero antes de  
poder alcanzar  
las sábanas y golpe seco en mi cabeza me hizo perder la  
conciencia, cayendo  
al suelo arrastrándote conmigo. Luego no recuerdo que más  
sucedió.  
Cuando desperté me encontraba en las mazmorras de la prisión del  
Castillo  
del Virrey y no había rastro de ti, pasé dos días en aquella  
celda de los cuales  
no dejé de gritar para que me dejaran verte, pero fue inútil,  
más tarde me enteré  
que había estado dos días inconsciente en la mazmorra más lo dos  
de encierro  
ya habían pasado cuatro días, estábamos a 28 de Mayo, y yo aún  
no sabía  
nada de ti, el único contacto que tenía era el del carcelero que  
me traía algo  
de comida una vez al día, pero por mucho que le exigiera que me  
dijera algo  
de ti nunca me contó nada. Al quinto día recibí la visita de mi  
padre, estaba  
serio y bastante preocupado, aún sabiendo lo que hice, no me  
reprendió por  
ello, solo estaba dolido por mi falta de cordura por iniciar una  
relación  
imposible, le rogué y le supliqué que me contara como te  
encontrabas pero  
jamás me lo dijo, vi el dolor de saber la verdad en sus ojos y  
me volví loco  
de ira, me lancé sobre él exigiendo una respuesta clara, golpeé  
la mesa  
tirándola al suelo igual que la silla donde me había sentado y  
todo aquello  
que tuviera a mi alcance, estaba ciego por la rabia y la  
desesperación de no  
saber lo que estaba pasando contigo, era tal mi locura en ese  
momento que  
varios carceleros tuvieron que entrar en el cuarto de visitas  
por miedo a que  
matara a mi padre, entre los dos me sujetaron y me obligaron a  
beber un  
brebaje que me dejó sedado y sin posibilidad de moverme. Seguí  
encerrado  
en aquella mazmorra hasta el Lunes 31 de Mayo, donde me sacaron  
de ella  
al medio día y me condujeron encadenado, por miedo a otro  
ataque de ira  
hasta el salón de actos del Castillo del Virrey donde pude  
comprobar que  
se estaba realizando un juicio. Al entrar en aquel gran salón se  
hizo un  
gran revuelo, había mucha gente presenciando ese juicio,  
cuchicheando  
por todos lados, mi vista viajó por toda la sala buscándote  
hasta que di  
contigo, allí en el banco de acusados te encontrabas encadenado  
como un  
animal, en tu rostro se podía apreciar numerosos golpes, más de  
los que  
recordaba antes de desmayarme en la Casa del Bosque, y tus ojos  
estaban  
irritados y rojos de tanto llorar, quise morirme al ver en el  
estado que te  
encontrabas, tu ropa estaba sucia y rota por algunos sitios  
dejando ver  
horribles moratones en tu sedosa piel, te habían cortado por  
completo tu  
preciosa melena de manera desigual, pero aún y así me pareciste  
el ángel  
más hermoso de la tierra. Al verme me sonreíste de manera  
afectuosa y  
llena de cariño. El carcelero me empujó hasta llevarme ante el  
Virrey  
que era el juez de aquel pleito, me estuvo preguntado varias  
cosas, algunas,  
sin importancia como, desde cuando te conocía o como nos  
conocimos, si  
era cristiano, quienes eran mis padres y a que me dedicaba, pero  
el alboroto  
se inició cuando me preguntó si admitía que estaba hechizado por  
Duo, en  
aquel momento no supe a que quería llegar con esa pregunta,  
supuse que la  
hizo sin malicia ni mala intención, por lo que le respondí que  
sí, que estaba  
hechizado por su belleza, por como era en cuerpo y alma, y que  
nadie podría  
evitar que nos amáramos como lo hacíamos y sobre todo que no me  
arrepentía  
de nada de lo que habíamos hecho juntos.  
Los sacerdotes y arzobispos de la Corte empezaron ha llamarme  
blasfemo y  
adorador del diablo y no sé que tonterías más, no sabía que  
estaba pasando,  
lo único que me preocupaba era que estaba viendo como Duo  
lloraba sin cesar,  
repitiendo en susurros que me amaba.  
Entonces el Virrey, junto con los sacerdotes y arzobispo de la  
Corte y tu padre  
se retiraron a una sala privada, el Virrey tenía que dar su  
veredicto, ya que  
había escuchado todas las partes implicadas en el asunto ya que  
llevaban  
desde tempranas horas con el juicio.  
Mientras deliberaban quise acercarme a ti pero no me lo  
permitieron. La hora  
de saber el veredicto llegó, el Virrey de dirigió a todos los  
presentes con  
solemnidad para leer su veredicto el cual lo tengo gravado con  
fuego en  
mi memoria  
"... Yo Lord James Thomas III Virrey de las tierras de Gundam  
por la  
gloria del Todopoderoso me dirijo a mis súbditos hijos de Gundam  
para haceros  
conocer mi veredicto en el caso de brujería de Duo Bénjamin  
Maxwell,  
teniendo en cuanta las recomendaciones de tal grave suceso de  
nuestra querida  
Iglesia y las familias implicadas, la Familia Maxwell y la  
Familia Yui. Por  
ello, y una vez oído la declaración de todo los testigos y del  
acusado Duo  
Bénjamin Maxwell, decido a mencionar mi dictamen. Duo Bénjamin  
Maxwell, después de escuchar de tus propios labios la confesión  
de los  
hechos que te acusan admitiendo tu culpabilidad en los cargos de  
brujería,  
al haber hechizado a Heeroshi Yui para cometer e impulsar una  
relación  
impúdica con un hombre de bien, se te considera culpable de  
tales hechos,  
por ellos se te impone el castigo de perecer en la hoguera no  
sin antes purificar  
tu alma y sangre, según la recomendación de la Iglesia, por  
haberte convertido  
en un adorador del demonio..."  
No me pude creer lo que estaba escuchando, Duo rompió a llorar  
con  
desesperación, pidiéndome perdón, por no poder estar a mi lado  
como  
habíamos planeado, yo me quedé estático, sin habla, para cuando  
reaccioné, comencé a gritar, a decir que Duo era inocente y que  
el único  
culpable era yo, entonces tu dijiste que no era verdad, que el  
único culpable  
eras tú, hablaste de hechizos que según tú utilizaste sobre mí,  
y sobre no  
sé que más tonterías, todo para protegerme pero yo no quise que  
tú cargaras  
con toda la culpa. A mí también se me declaró culpable pero solo  
"... por  
dejarme inducir en los caminos tenebrosos del diablo..." según  
dictaminó  
el Virrey, pero gracias a la intervención de mi padre, alegando  
que estaba  
bajo los efectos de una enajenación mental, solo me condenaron a  
30 latigazos  
y a contemplar la ejecución del blasfemo. Sentía morirme, lloré  
desesperado  
pidiendo clemencia para Duo, pidiendo un cambio de castigo,  
entregándome  
yo a la muerte en vez de Duo, pero nada sirvió, La ejecución se  
realizaría el  
7 de Mayo al amanecer. Mi padre se acercó a mí con tristeza al  
ver mi  
sufrimiento, entonces le pedí que intercediera por ti de la  
misma manera  
que había echo conmigo, para salvarte pero me dijo que era  
imposible, a  
pesar de la gran influencia que tenía como hombre de negocios  
poderoso  
en Gundam, no éramos propios del lugar y no tenía derechos obre  
Duo,  
además, el padre de Duo ya había aceptado la sentencia, ya que  
según él  
era la nunca manera de pagar el agravio que había cometido su  
hijo al  
apellido Maxwell. Sin creer lo que escuche de boca de mi padre,  
me giré  
para encarar a esa sabandija de gobernador que era tú padre y la  
ira me  
embargó de nuevo, saltando sobre él clamando venganza si se  
atrevían a  
tocarte. De nuevo los carceleros me tuvieron que inmovilizar  
para llevarme  
de nuevo a la mazmorra hasta el día de la ejecución. No me  
dejaron hablar  
contigo, se preocuparon de mantenernos alejados el uno del otro.  
Durante esa semana recé, imploré y suplique tu perdón al  
Todopoderoso,  
siempre me habías dicho que el cuidaba de nosotros y nos  
protegía de  
cualquier mal innecesario. Busque en la Fe, mi última esperanza  
para  
salvarte, no sabes cuanto lo imploré, a cada hora rezaba a tú  
Dios, pero  
todo era en vano conforme pasaban los días hasta que llegó la  
noche del  
Domingo... esa madrugada se realizaría la sentencia dictada por  
el Virrey,  
esa madrugada sería la última vez que te vería que te tendría.  
No pude dormir en toda la noche, aún faltaban varias horas para  
el amanecer  
cuando la puerta de mi mazmorra se abrió par dar paso al mi  
carcelero  
informándome que se iba a proceder a efectuar la última voluntad  
del  
ejecutado, al salir de nuevo una sombra lenta se adentró en mi  
oscura celda,  
eras tú, te habían permitido venir a verme para pedirme perdón  
por lo ocurrido,  
fue lo que alegaste, una vez dentro cerraron la puerta para  
darnos privacidad,  
que irónico, justo por esa privacidad con estaban condenado a la  
muerte, tanto  
para ti como para mí, al verte no pude contenerme y corrí a  
abrazarte oyendo  
un quejido de dolor, te habían maltratado mucho y yo me odie por  
hacerte  
vivir todo esto. Me imagino que sabías lo que pensabas, porque  
enseguida me  
dijiste que no te importaba lo que pasara a continuación, me  
confesaste que  
habías vivido los mejores meses de tu vida y que no te  
arrepentías de nada,  
preferías vivir al menos 6 meses de plena felicidad que toda una  
vida siendo  
infeliz, demonios... me sentía tan frustrado, no sabía como  
salir de aquello,  
yo te empujé a esto y mira como lo has pagado, de haberlo sabido  
jamás lo  
hubiera hecho. Te besé con desesperación mientras te acariciaba  
y te abrazaba,  
te habría hecho el amor allí mismo sin importarme que los de  
fuera nos escuchase,  
pero estabas tan débil y dañado que no me atrevía a  
proponértelo, esas iban  
a ser nuestras últimas horas juntos y no sabía como actuar, te  
llené de besos  
y caricias, te dije lo importante que eras para mí y lo mucho  
que te amaba,  
te prometía amor eterno y que nos volveríamos a ver en un  
futuro, te pedí  
perdón por como había resultado nuestro amor, pero no te importó  
tener que  
morir, lo único que te hacía sentir mal era el tenerme que dejar  
solo. Me dijiste  
cuanto me amabas y lo importante que había sido en tu vida,  
entonces me lo  
pediste, me pediste que te acariciara el hombro como cuando lo  
hacía al terminar  
de hacerte el amor, con dificultad te descubriste el hombro  
derecho para que lo  
hiciera, nos recostamos en la incómoda cama de la celda para que  
estuvieras más  
cómodo y te acaricié y te dije esas palabras como tantas veces  
te repetí "... sabes  
una cosa mi amor... desearía poder  
marcarte para que todo el mundo supiera que eres mío... tatuaría  
mi emblema  
( ï ) en tu hombro, llevarías mi marca y así te reconocería por  
toda la eternidad,  
mi amor...". Así estuvimos hasta que el carcelero volvió a abrir  
la puerta, era la hora  
y tu te pudiste que marchas no sin antes besarte con pasión como  
despedida.  
  
Todo estaba preparado para la ejecución, el la plaza central del  
pueblo se había  
preparado la pila funeraria predominado un alto porte donde  
atarían a Duo,  
faltaban solo media hora para que el primer rayo de Sol  
alumbrara el  
firmamento. A pesar de la escena horrible que se iba a vivir en  
aquella plaza,  
miles de personas se congregaron curiosas y sedientas de  
sensaciones fuerte,  
cosa que se arrepentirían después, de eso ya me encargué yo...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: Espero que no hayas sufrido muchos con este capítulo, es bastante triste pero era algo necesario, solo el dolor nos puede llevar a cometer actos que estando conciente no habríamos hecho. Otra cosa, me temo que para aquellos que siguen mi fic esto no les gustará demasiado, jeje pero aviso que durante dos semanas no habrá continuación de mi fic, debido que me voy de vacaciones y no tengo portátil para poder escribir, espero que seáis pacientes, y en cuanto vuelva lo subiré lo antes posible. Bueno me despido por ahora y BUENAS VACACIONES PARA TODOS. Chipita.  
  
Para Perla, gracias por volver a escribirme, para mi es placer. Pues te explico, la página que yo conozco es y para dejar tus opiniones solo tienes que ir a la sección de fanfics, entrar en el la sección de ti anime que quieras leer y donde veas el título donde quieras opinar, al lado de él pone Opiniones y el nº que hay de opiniones, pincha en opiniones i al final de la página te pregunta si quieres dejar la tuya, pinchas allí y escribes tu opinión, pero creo que antes debes de estar registrada en la página sino a lo mejor no te deja, para registrarte entre en el menú de arriba donde pone tu cuenta. Espero que te haya ayudado en algo, jeje Un saludo y hasta pronto. 


	12. Cap XII Desesperación

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te proteger

Cap. 12

El silencio perduró impasible en el recibidor, nadie se atrevió a moverse, hasta que Quatre se movió para ir a socorrer a su amigo pero antes de dar un paso alguien le empujó pasando con rapidez por su lado. Era Wufei que apenas vestido con una blusa que le iba grande y mal abrochada, salió corriendo al ver como nadie socorría a Zech, en apenas unos segundos estuvo a su lado, Zech permanecía inmóvil boca a bajo aún cubierto con la capa que estaba bastante dañada, con mucho cuidado giró al rubio apoyándolo en sus piernas para que estuviera más cómodo, al girarle le pudo descubrir el rostro de la capucha, llevándose una gran impresión. El rostro de Zech estaba quemado, casi por completo, presentaba un tono rojizo intenso con varias ampollas de agua y en algunas zonas, tenía manchas oscuras debido a las quemaduras. Con preocupación dio un rápido vistazo por su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, viendo que presentaba las mismas quemaduras por las manos, el pecho, piernas que se apreciaban en las zonas donde la ropa del vampiro había sido rasgada. Wufei se asustó, casi no sentía la respiración del vampiro así como su pulso, el miedo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al tensar que el rubio iba a morir.

-¡¡Por todos los Dioses, que alguien me ayude!! – gritó desesperado Wufei pidiendo ayuda – ¡Quatre-sama, Zech se está muriendo! – sollozó impotente.

-Maldita sea Zech – le increpó Quatre, el cual no tardó ni dos segundos a llegar donde estaban ellos – lo que has hecho ha sido una locura.

-Mmm argh – se quejó casi imperceptiblemente Zech al notar como lo movían levemente.

-Wufei hay que llevarlo a su habitación – le informó preocupado al moreno que no se separó en ningún momento del lado del vampiro – ha estado demasiado tiempo expuesto al Sol, maldito baka – le insultó.

-¿Está muy grave? – se oyó la voz indiferente de Odin, que se había acercado curioso – lo que ha hecho Zech a sido estúpido, aún y así lo que ha hecho traerá represalias.

-¡¿Represalias?! – gritó furioso Wufei – él no ha hecho nada malo, al contrario me protegió de ese monstruo, ese bruto me atacó a-un sabiendo que le pertenezco a Zech, lo hizo a propósito para retarlo. Y aún quiere castigarlo por su actuación – le dijo con odio mirándolo fijamente.

-Los motivos no importan humano – dijo con desprecio Odin – nosotros tenemos una leyes que se deben cumplir y entre ellas está la de no matar a un prójimo sin motivo fehaciente.

-Un motivo fehaciente maldito bastardo – gritó perdiendo la paciencia – ya te la he dicho desgraciado que más quieres que te diga, ese cerdo se merecía eso y más.

-¡Ya es suficiente Wufei! – gritó interviniendo Quatre, no era conveniente que Wufei desafiara abiertamente a Odin y más delante de todos, que no paraban de cuchichear – deja de discutir, lo principal es atender a Zech cuanto antes, lo demás ya veremos que sucede. ¿Lord Odin hay plasma puro y fresco en el Castillo? – le preguntó sin muchas ganas a regente del Castillo.

-Pues me temo que no – mintió ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción – lo único que tenemos embotellado es de hace varias semanas, está bien conservado pero no es fresco, al menos que no lo quieras extraer de los mortales que tenemos en las mazmorras – le sugirió con sarcasmo, sabiendo su respuesta con antelación.

-Maldición, Zech necesita sangre fresca cuanto antes sino... – dijo más para si que para los demás pero Wufei llegó a escucharle.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá sino tiene la sangre? – preguntó temeroso Wufei que se aferró al rubio con más fuerza pero sin causarle más dolor.

-Pues que tu amo morirá – le respondió satisfecho Odin mirando con burla al moreno – Zech está demasiado herido para auto regenerar sus heridas a causa de la exposición al Sol, solo la sangre fresca le daría alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-Dios mío – susurró Wufei asustado mirando el rostro quemado del rubio sin repulsión alguna – hay que conseguir sangre como sea –le comentó a Quatre.

-No es tan fácil Wufei – dijo acercándose a Zech – déjame cargarlo, hay que llevarlo a la habitación y quietarles las ropas quemadas – le sugirió Quatre viendo como con algo de reticencia se apartaba para que lo pudiera llevar en brazos – Zech no aceptará alimentarse de alguien directamente, hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo, antes preferiría morir – le confesó a Wufei mientras pasaban a través de los presentes par llevarlo a su habitación.

-¡Pero es por su bien, la necesita! – exclamó nervioso.

-Lo sé pero Zech es así.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación con cuidado acostaron a Zech en la cama deshecha, los demás regresaron a sus habitaciones ya que no había nada más que ver allí.

-Espero que pueda recuperarse en su estado – dijo Odin desde el quicio de la puerta con falsa preocupación – si necesitáis cualquier cosa, solo tenéis que pedirlo – dijo antes de marcharse.

-De acuerdo Lord Odin – le respondió Quatre sin hacerle mucho caso – Wufei, en el baño habrá algún recipiente donde puedas llenarlo de agua fresca, tráela por favor, y cualquier cosa que podamos usar para paños – le pidió con urgencia.

-Sí, ahora mismo lo traigo – dijo saliendo corriendo hacia el baño, tan solo con la camisa puesta sin importarle que estuviera medio desnuda ante Quatre o cualquier otro, ahora su preocupación, por extraña que fuera era Zech.

-Por los Dioses – exclamó Quatre al descubrir el pecho lastimado de Zech tras haberle quitado con cuidado la blusa ancha de Zech – si sales de esta, creo que nada acabará contigo – dijo bromeando para mantener la esperanza de no perder a su mejor hombre y amigo.

-Aquí tienes Quatre-sama – dijo apresurado Wufei situándose junto a Zech y Quatre – ¡Por Kamisama! – exclamó asustado al ver el estado en que se encontraba Zech ahora con el pecho desnudo, lleno de llagas y quemaduras – ¿cómo ha podido soportar estas heridas?.

-Zech es fuerte y más cuando lucha por algo que quiere – le comentó Quatre – ayúdame a quitarle los pantalones y los botines – le pidió realmente preocupado.

-¿Se pondrá bien? – le preguntó al rubio con miedo.

-No lo sé Wufei, para serte sincero, jamás había visto que un vampiro sobreviviera a unas heridas como estas – le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Y si le doy mi sangre? – se ofreció algo temeroso – puede que ya no sea tan pura ya que ese desgraciado me mordió antes pero... si pude ayudar a Zech lo haré, le debo la vida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – dijo angustiado.

-Te lo agradezco Wufei pero Zech no lo permitiría, él ya no se alimenta directamente.

-¡Pues hay que obligarlo! – gritó perdiendo la serenidad – no voy a permitir que muera pudiendo hacer algo por él - ¿cómo puedo darle mi sangre aunque él no quiera? – le preguntó Wufei decidido.

-Si él no desea alimentarse es muy difícil que beba de ti, a no ser que pierda el control o la razón y actúe instintivamente – le informó Quatre retirando todas prendas de Zech dejándolo completamente desnudo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras. Wufei no pudo apartar la vista de su cuerpo, a pesar de su aspecto, su propio cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar instintivamente, Zech le atraía demasiado aún estando lleno de llagas y quemaduras, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba enamorado de ese vampiro que estaba muriendo lentamente.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que pierda el control y me muerda? – le preguntó seguro de si mismo.

-Podemos perder el control por varios motivos, normalmente es o por una fuerte excitación – iba hablando con Wufei mientras que comenzaba a limpiar las quemaduras con el agua fría – por hambre, al no haberse alimentado por largo tiempo o por defensa, cuando por algún motivo nos sentimos amenazados por algo o alguien, nuestro instinto defensivo actúa volviéndonos agresivos y algo incontrolables.

-Pues no tengo muchas posibilidades – le comentó apesadumbrado ayudando a colocar los paños húmedos sobre le maltratado cuerpo de Zech.

-Tienes razón, por habré no reaccionará ya que se ha alimentando hace poco, por defensa... está demasiado mal herido para que sienta una amenaza exterior, lo suficientemente fuerte que le haga responder como quisiéramos, solo nos queda una oportunidad... – le comentó no muy convencido.

-Debo de... – dijo sin atreverse a completar la frase.

-Es la única posibilidad que nos queda, si quieres yo me puedo encargar de estimularlo lo suficiente y cuando esté descontrolado te aviso – le sugirió Quatre.

-No sé, yo... – quiso decir, pero los nervios le traicionaron.

-Mira Wufei, será mejor que no lo hagas, nos muy agradable que se alimenten de ti, intentaré hacer lo que pueda por él, de todas maneras te agradezco su ofrecimiento, supongo que con los paños y algún conjuro sanador pueda estabilizarle lo suficiente para que él solo se recupere – le comentó al ver lo nervioso que estaba el moreno.

-Yo... no, lo he pensado y voy ha hacerlo, se lo debo... estoy algo nervioso y por que no decirlo también asustado pero lo haré – dijo convencido.

-¿Estás seguro Wufei? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí lo estoy, solo que... ¿no le haré más daño si le toco?, no quiero causarle más heridas – dijo preocupado.

-Tendrás que ir con un poco de cuidado, pero te daré para que se lo hagas tomar, eso calmará cualquier molestia que pueda sentir durante unas horas, lo demás estará en tú mano. Sobre lo que dije sobre hacerlo yo... – le comentó Quatre.

-No... – interrumpió Wufei sonrojado – prefiero hacerlo yo así me será más fácil que me relaje y me pueda morder.

-Bien entonces cuando quieras – le alentó el rubio.

-Esto... te importaría dejarnos solos... es que si me miras no podré hacerlo – le pidió ruborizado Wufei.

-Jeje, por supuesto, lo siento, os dejaré solos, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámame y vendré enseguida, si ves que Zech se pone muy violento aléjate de él y avísame, no hagas ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo? Vendré en un par de horas, ¿será suficiente? – le pregunt

-Supongo que sí – le respondió dudoso.

-Bueno, entonces me voy, estero que tengas suerte. Si consigues que Zech beba de ti déjale que lo haga hasta que empieces a sentirte muy débil, ten por seguro que si Zech bebe demasiado de ti, será tú vida la que correrá peligro – le informó Quatre.

-Lo sé, lo tendré en cuenta – le respondió.

-No te olvides de darle esto – le comentó entregándole un saquito con unos polvos blanquecinos – házselo beber diluido en sangre, la que está embotellada servirá. Suerte, nos vemos luego – dijo despidiéndose mientras que se alejaba cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Viernes, 10 de Junio de 1214._

_La indeseada hora había llegado, cuando entró el verdugo nos separamos_

_el uno del otro sin desearlo, nos sacaron a ambos de la celda y desde allí nos_

_separaron, a Duo se lo llevaron a una celda donde esperaría que todo estuviera_

_listo para la ejecución, en cambio a mí me llevaron directamente a la plaza del_

_pueblo, me situaron en una tarima cercana donde habían colocado unos bancos_

_en los cuales se sentarían las autoridades y las personas implicadas, entre ellas_

_su familia y la mía, a mí me sentaron aún maniatado junto a dos carceleros que_

_me vigilaban.._

_Los primeros rayos de Sol dieron la señal a otros carceleros que se encargarían_

_de traerte ante la presencia de todos aquellos desgraciados. Pasaron unos_

_minutos cuando llegastes a la plaza, la gente allí reunida comenzó a murmurar_

_cosas que no entendía, subiendo cada vez el nivel de voz hasta que acabaron_

_gritándote._

_Te llamaron brujo, hechicero del diablo y no sé que absurdas cosas más. Desde_

_que entrastes a la plaza tu mirada se fijo a la mía no la separastes en ningún_

_momento, recuerdo que sonreías con tristeza, tus ojos me decían cuanto me_

_amabas mientras eras arrastrado a la pila de leña que se encargaría de borrar_

_mis caricias de tu cuerpo con sus llamas. La desesperación se estaba apoderando_

_de mí, quise ponerme de pie pero los hombres que me vigilaban me lo impidieron._

_Con empujones te subieron hasta la hoguera seguido de un sacerdote que iba_

_rezando un responso por tu alma. Vi como te ataron las manos al porte en_

_forma de cruz mientras el sacerdote hablaba contigo, no te pude escuchar pero_

_luego me enteré que te preguntó que si te arrepentías de tus actos pero tu digistes_

_que no, en todo momento nos miramos fijamente, hubiera dando todo lo que tenía_

_por estar en tu lugar, entonces vi como otro sacerdote se acercaba a ti leyendo_

_salmos de la Biblia y hablando en latín, diciendo que el momento de la purificación_

_de tu alma corrompida había llegado. Entre sus manos llevaba un objeto que no_

_pude ver en ese momento y una gran copa hecha de oro y grabada con oraciones_

_en latín. Sobre la hoguera estabas tu y esos dos sacerdotes y a los pies de ellas_

_los dos carceleros que te habían traído esperaban el momento de su intervención_

_con una entorcha encendida en sus manos. Al ver que pronto me separarían de_

_ti para siempre me desesperé y comencé a gritar tu inocencia, quisieron hacerme_

_callar pero no lo consiguieron, les amenacé con matarlos si te hacía algo, los_

_maldecí y les insulte, quise correr hacia ti pero no lo conseguí. Tú me mirabas_

_con cariño sabiendo el dolor que sentía, recuerdo perfectamente como tus preciosos_

_ojos no aguantaron las emociones y comenzaron a llorar, jurando que te vengaría_

_por cada lágrima tuya. Sin saber como ni porque escuche que gritaste, te habían_

_hecho algo pero no pude verlo ya que uno de los sacerdotes me tapaba la visión,_

_aquellos hombres hablaban y gritaban en latín, o sé lo que decían, cuando quise_

_darme cuenta de lo que sucedía vi con horror lo que te habían hecho. Los muy_

_desgraciados te había cortado en puntos estratégicos con aquel objeto que no_

_llegué a ver con claridad al principio, haciendo que tu sangre abandonase tu_

_cuerpo cayendo en la copa de oro que habían colocado a tus pies. Al ver lo_

_que estaban haciendo grité desesperadamente tu nombre te llamaba una y otra_

_vez, te grité cuanto te quería y que lo sentía, lloré como nunca lo había hecho_

_en mi vida. Mis padres al ver mi desesperación se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía_

_en realidad por ti. Padre se levantó indignado por el macabro espectáculo, madre_

_y mi hermana lloraban al ver mi angustia y la injusticia de la que éramos objetos._

_En la tarima se produjo un revuelo padre gritaba exigiendo que parasen todo_

_aquello, amenazó a tu padre con romper todos sus acuerdos con él sino detenía_

_es brutalidad, pero no sirvió de nada, tu te estabas desangrando y nadie hacía_

_nada para evitarlo. Los cortes de tu cuello y muñecas hacían que tu agonía fuera_

_más lenta, quería que todo aquello acabase ya, no soportaba verte así. Intentanstes_

_decir algo pero tu voz se negó a hacerlo mientras tus lágrimas limpiaban tu rostro,_

_te llamé, no sabes cuanto te llamé. Al ver que padre no conseguía nada, decidi_

_marcharse junto con toda mi familia que había asistido a la ejecución, no sin_

_antes intentar llevarme con él pero no le dejaron. Mi hermana menor tubo que_

_ser asistida por ataque de nervios, el ver como te convulsionabas al intentar_

_llamarme le afectó demasiado. En un momento de distracción de mis carceleros_

_por el alboroto que había sido protagonista mi hermana, aproveché para escaparme_

_y salir corriendo hacia ti, al principio nadie se percató de ellos pero para cuando_

_lo hicieron yo ya estaba junto a ti, empujé a esos malditos sacerdotes que cayeron_

_de la hoguera al suelo, con dificultad me agaché para recoger el cuchillo, con el_

_que te había cortado y que había caído al suelo, para poder cortar la soga que_

_me ataba las manos. Tu me mirabas sonriendo con tristeza, me decías que me_

_querías y que jamás me olvidarías. Vi que te costaba respirar, luchabas por_

_mantener tus hermosos ojos violetas abierto, con desesperación intenté tapar_

_tus heridas con mis manos pero tu sangre seguía brotando sin remedio, grit_

_pidiendo ayuda pero nadie se movió, quise cortar tus ataduras con el cuchillo_

_pero os nervios y la desesperación hizo que se me cayera. Lloré aferrándome_

_a tu cuerpo pidiéndote perdón, todo había sido mi culpa, si no te hubiera_

_llevado fuera de aquella fiesta, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y tú estarías vivo._

_Tus fuerzas se acababan por segundos y yo sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba_

_de dolor y rabia. Los dos hombres que me custodiaban se acercaron a mí y yo instintivamente me acerqué a tu cuerpo, te abracé con desesperación y besé tus_

_dulces labios aunque estuvieran manchados por tu propia sangre, tu respiración_

_se detenía por momentos, te estaba llegando la hora, quise besarte hasta que_

_durmieras para siempre, quería que mis labios fueran lo último que sintieras,_

_llevándote al lugar donde podrías descansar por fin, sin obligaciones ni exigencias,_

_serías libre al fin. Mi amor... recuerdas lo que te susurré en aquellos momentos,_

_espero que no lo hallas olvidado, te prometí volvernos a reunir algún día y así lo_

_pienso aún, me vengaría de todos aquellos que nos hicieron daño, pagarían el_

_mismo precio que tú tuviste que pagar, solo por no saber comprender que nuestro_

_amor era puro y sincero, Te prometí que volvería a ti en un futuro ya sea en esta_

_vida o en otra y así sellamos nuestra promesa, yo bebiendo de la sangre de tus_

_labios y tú bebiendo de la mía, gracias a un corte que me hice queriendo en el labio._

_Después de eso tus ojos se cerraron para no volverse abrir nunca más. Mi alarido_

_de dolor debió de oírse en todo el pueblo, te acaricié tu templado rostro y los_

_escasos mechones de tu hermosa cabellera ya inexistente, ya que esos bastardos_

_te la habían cortado, sin lágrimas no habían dejado de resbalar por mi rostro y_

_con todo el dolor de mi corazón y mi alma te besé por última vez, aunque esta_

_vez no hubo respuesta de tu parte. Unos fuertes brazos me separaron bruscamente_

_de ti, eran mis carceleros, estaban furiosos conmigo por haberles burlado como_

_lo hice, lo siguiente que sentí fue el puño de uno de ellos enterrado en mi estómago,_

_lo cual me sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas,_

_con empujones me sacaron de allí mientras me sujetaban fuertemente. Cuando_

_quise darme cuenta, los otros vigilantes habían incendiado la pila de leña_

_que se amontonaba bajo tus pies, los sacerdotes comenzaron a rezar de nuevo_

_pidiendo el perdón de tú alma pecadora, mi mente y mi alma ya no podían más,_

_te había perdido, la razón de mi vida se había esfumado, estando tan cerca de_

_la felicidad absoluta. Sin resistirlo más caí al suelo de rodillas, no pude ver_

_como el fuego quemaba tu cuerpo sin clemencia, después de eso todo fue oscuridad._

_Cuando volví en mi, ya era de noche, me encontraba en una habitación que no_

_reconocí, después descubrí que era la sala donde el médico del pueblo atendía_

_a sus pacientes, ya no estaba atado y todo parecía en calma. Me dolía la_

_cabeza horriblemente pero no tanto como el alma, con algo de torpeza me_

_levante y me asomé a la ventana, desde allí se podía ver la plaza junto con_

_los restos de lo que había sido tu pila crematoria, al verla mi furia creció de_

_manera incontrolada, me di media vuelta y salí de aquella habitación, al_

_bajar por las escaleras de aquella casa me encontré al médico que intent_

_impedirme el paso pero no lo consiguió, le empujé con fuerza haciéndole_

_caer, con paso decidido me dirigí al exterior de la casa y de allí al centro_

_de la plaza. Al llegar al montón de leños medio quemados y cenizas me_

_arrodille ante ellas y con las manos temblorosas me llené las manos de lo_

_que serías tus cenizas, aún estaban algo calientes pero no me importó, de_

_ti ya no quedaba nada... nada a lo que aferrarme, nada, entonces algo llam_

_mi atención, un brillo que salía de entre las cenizas. Con cuidado las apart_

_y descubrí el objeto bastante deteriorado que brillaba, era una cruz, no muy_

_grande, de unos diez centímetros, seguramente pertenecería algún colgante,_

_la tomé con mi mano derecha y esta al entrar en contacto con mi piel me_

_provocó una quemadura quedando gravado su contorno en la palma de m_

_mano, aún así no la dejé caer. No la había visto nunca, al menos no te la_

_había visto nunca, al darle la vuelta descubrí que llevaba tus iniciales, sin_

_duda era tuya, pero ¿quién la había tirado allí para que se quemara contigo?._

_La luna fue el testigo de mi dolor, un dolor que me llevó a la locura, por_

_haberte perdido, mi corazón y mi mente era un hervidero de emociones, dolor,_

_angustia, frustración, rabia y sobre todo sed de venganza, algo dentro de m_

_explotó haciéndome gritar como un animal herido, maldije a todo el mundo,_

_maldije a todos los habitantes de Gundam, maldije a nuestro supuesto Dios,_

_que nos debía de ayudar pero no quiso, renuncié a mi credo, a mi nombre a_

_todo lo que tenía, lo único que me movería desde aquel momento era la_

_venganza, todos eran culpables de tu asesinato y ellos lo pagarían. Desde_

_aquella noche, los habitantes de Gundam ya no me volvieron a ver más, al_

_menos no como yo era entonces, escapé de allí para no volver hasta el día_

_de la venganza final. Para algunos de los habitantes de Gundam, Heeroshi_

_Yui, había enloquecido, otros decían que había muerto, en parte acertaron en_

_ambas cosas, pero eso lo descubrirían más tarde. Pues eso fue lo que ocurri_

_hace diez años mi amor y aún no puedo olvidarlo, sueño con ello todas las_

_noches, rememorando la forma tan cruel que tuvieron al separarnos, pens_

_que al vengarte mi dolor por tu pérdida remitiría pero no es así, te sigo_

_extrañando mi amado. Te confieso que ya no soy el mismo, aquel del cual te_

_enamorastes, tú muerte me cambió, mi rabia me cambió, creo que hasta_

_demasiado, espero que donde estés me perdones por todo lo que he hecho y_

_deseo con todo mi corazón poder volver a verte, a reunirnos de nuevo, porque_

_mi vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido. ¿Me seguirás queriendo tal y como soy ahora?_

_¿podrías amar al ángel negro de la muerte?._

_No de olvida, Heeroshi Yui_

_X X X X_

-¡¿El ángel negro?! – exclamó sorprendido Duo al oír ese nombre.

-Sí..., ¿qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Heero desconcertado.

-Ese nombre... lo he oído antes, ¿pero donde? – habló más para si esforzándose ha recordar - ¡YA ME ACUERDO!, como he podido olvidarlo.

-¿Y bien?.

-Me do dijo mi madre la noche que la mataron, ella... me dijo que buscara el libro del ángel negro, allí encontraría la verdad de mi destino.

-Baka, mira que no acordarte de algo así – le reprochó.

-Lo siento Heero pero yo... lo olvidé a pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que... – le dijo con tristeza.

-Tienes razón Duo, lo siento no debí gritarte así, perdóname amor – le dijo abrazándolo para besarlo con ternura.

-¿pero entonces, el diario de mi antepasado es el libro del ángel negro? – preguntó desconcertado Duo aún entre los brazos de Heero.

-Podría ser, pero me extrañaría, a lo mejor existe otro libro a parte de este.

-Heero... – le llamó temeroso

-Hn – respondió Heero acariciando las finas hebras de su pelo – lo que ocurrió en el pasado fue aberrante, yo... Dios mío – exclamó Duo horrorizado aferrándose al abrazo que Heero le proporcionaba – como pudieron hacerle algo así a mi antepasado, fue horrible – dijo con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-La gente puede ser muy cruel con respecto algunos temas y más en aquella época Duo, los mortales tendéis a perseguir y a temer a todo aquello que os resulta distinto de lo que conocéis, os da miedo admitir que pueden haber otro ideales distintos a los que nos han inculcado desde pequeños – dijo seriamente Heero – después de haber leído esto no me extraña que Heeroshi quisiera vengarse de lo mortales, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¿Crees que eso desencadenó que os transformarais en vampiros? – preguntó curioso Duo.

-Sí, lo creo, es más estoy seguro de ello – le respondió dejando a un lado el libro para abrazar a Duo y girarlo para que quedase sobre él – sí alguien te hiciera algo parecido, vendería mi alma a quien fuera si con ello me ayudase a vengarme.

-No digas eso Heero – le recriminó con miedo – no ves que eso ha traído más dolor y sufrimiento que otra cosa.

-Puede que sí, pero lo haría de todas formas, ¿no ves que gracias a eso nos tenemos el uno al otro?. Heeroshi prometió que volverían ha estar juntos en un futuro y así a sido – le dijo besando a Duo.

-¿Crees que el Duo del diario y Heeroshi, somos tú y yo? – preguntó para confirmar sus sospechas.

-No sé si somos ellos, si dentro de nosotros algo de sus almas está presente pero si creo que su amor ha ido generación tras generación hasta encontrar la equivalencia en nosotros, hay muchos detalles que así lo demuestran, las descripciones, los nombres parecidos, las marcas de nuestros cuerpos – dijo acariciando el tatuaje del hombro de Duo a la vez que miraba la marca de su mano.

-Por ahora sabemos como quienes fueron los implicados en la muerte de tu antepasado, nos falta descubrir como Heeroshi se transformó en vampiro y como invertir el proceso – concluyó Duo - ¿has podido averiguar donde estaban los emplazamientos de las casas que menciona el libro? – preguntó Duo.

-De algunos sí – le respondió acariciando la cara de Duo que se apoyaba en su hombro y recostado sobre él – según me digistes por la descripción del paisaje y las casas que menciona Duo Bénjamin, la casa del Virrey, es la actual casa del alcalde de Gundam, la mansión de los Yui es lo que ahora es El Castillo Yuy, de eso no hay duda, el poblado es el mismo, lo único que nos falta averiguar es el emplazamiento de la Mansión de descanso del Bosque, que Duo y Heeroshi usaron para esconderse, durante tantas noches.

-¿No has podido descubrirla? – preguntó Duo curioso – creo que es en esa Mansión donde pueda estar la clave, es allí donde Duo y Heeroshi pasaron sus mejores momentos y donde pudieron ser libres realmente.

-Lo sé, tengo sospechas, pero me cuata creer que ese lugar que parecía tan bello se haya transformado en todo lo contrario – dijo desilusionado.

-¿Dónde crees que puede estar ese lugar? – le preguntó Duo.

-Todas mis sospechas apuntan a que la Mansión del Bosque es el Castillo Oz – le respondió.

-¡¡¿¿Queeeee??!! – exclamó sorprendido separándose de Heero para mirarlo a la cara – no puede ser, según mi antepasado, esa Mansión desprendía luz, alegría y serenidad, no como este horrible y frío castillo.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta Duo, pero ten en cuenta que han podido haber modificaciones en la Mansión durante todos estos años en el diario la describe como una Mansión y ahora es un Castillo. Aún y así estoy convencido que se trata del Castillo Oz.

-Habrá que seguir leyendo para averiguar más – comentó desalentado Duo volviéndose a tumbar sobre Heero – pero ahora estoy cansado, ¿podemos dormir un ratito? – le preguntó a la vez que se le escapaba un bostezo.

-Por supuesto mi amor, ven colócate a mi lado, yo velaré tu sueño – le dijo besando su frente para después abrazarle por la espalda.

-Gracias cariño, mmmm – ronroneó, acurrucándose entra los brazos de Heero.

-Que duermas bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zech seguía semi inconsciente, apenas podía murmurar palabras que Wufei no podía entender, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al mueble donde se guardaban los licores y las reservas de sangre que utilizaban los vampiros en caso de necesidad, con nerviosismo cogió una de las que contenía el plasma sanguíneo y lo vertió en una de las copas diluyendo en ella los polvos que Quatre le había dado. Una vez preparado el brebaje se acercó a la cama para darle de beber y así aliviara un poco el dolor que estaría sintiendo Zech en esos momentos.

-Espero que esto funcione – dijo en voz baja Wufei levantando con cuidado la cabeza del rubio – Zech – le llamó – me oyes, necesito que te bebas esto – le pidió preocupado.

-Mmmm – fue la única respuesta que escuchó.

-Por favor Zech, abre la boca, tienes que beberlo – le rogó acercando la copa a sus labios.

Con algo de dificultad Zech empezó a beber poco a poco, perdiendo parte del contenido por la comisura de los labios.

-Así es, bebe – dijo complacido.

Una vez acabado todo el contenido, Wufei humedeció un paño en agua fresca para limpiar la boca y la barbilla que se había manchado al beber el brebaje. Mientras hacía tiempo para que hiciera efecto lo ingerido fue cambiándole las toallas húmedas, a simple vista estas estaban igual aunque habían dejado de supurar, el proceso de curación de Zech era muy lento y eso le podía acarrear problemas. Wufei estaba cada vez más nervioso y preocupado por Zech al ver que no mejoraba como esperaba, como había dicho Quatre la sangre que había ingerido junto con la poción no le serviría a Zech para recuperarse, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, la temperatura del cuerpo del vampiro estaba aumentando considerablemente a pesar de aplicarles las compresas fría. De pronto una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, con rapidez salió corriendo hacia el escritorio, abrió todos los cajones buscando el objeto que le ayudaría hasta que dio con él, una vez en su poder corrió de nuevo al lado del vampiro, lo miró con preocupación y miedo a perderlo, comprobó como se encontraba, pero no había cambio ninguna a excepción del aumento de temperatura. Sin pensárselo más se sentó junto a él con el objeto en su mano y tras dedicarle una mirada a lo que tenía en su mano y a Zech. Respiró hondo apretando la empuñadura del abre cartas se hizo un corte en su mano izquierda que pronto comenzó a sangrar, sin desperdiciar ninguna gota acercó la mano herida a la altura de la boca y con ayuda de su otra mano entre abrió los labios del vampiro colando las gotas de su sangre en su boca. Las gotas caían una tras otra forzando su herida para que sangrara más, Zech comentó a moverse débilmente, la sangre le estaba reanimando un poco, empezó a mover los labios intentando que aquel elixir fluyera en mayor cantidad, Wufei siguió vertiendo su sangre hasta que vio que Zech estaba ya consciente, había mejorado un poco el color de su piel y algunas heridas comenzaban a curarse.

-Arrrggghhh maldición – gruñó adolorido Zech hablando con dificultad– ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo desconcertado casi sin poder moverse.

-Tranquilo, estamos en nuestra habitación. ¡No te muevas! – le gritó al ver que el rubio quería levantarse – estás muy mal herido, aún estás muy grave.

-Me... me siento fatal, mi cuerpo... siento que va a explotar – dijo con pesar – demonios, mi cuerpo, ¿donde está mi ropa? – dijo asustado al ver su estado.

-Lamento tenerte así pero te tenía que curar las heridas. Te has vuelto loco, como se te ocurre salir al exterior, ¿qué querías matarte? – le regañó molesto y preocupado – no... no lo vuelvas ha hacer, me oyes – le pidió casi sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Yo... lamento haberte... arghhh... asustado de esta forma pero... no podía dejar las cosas así, ese desgraciado tenía que morir, por ti y por...

-Shhhhh, no hables más Zech, descansa yo me ocupo de todo – le pidió cambiando la toalla de su frente por una fresca.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? – le preguntó Zech viendo el improvisado vendaje que se había hecho Wufei en la mano para cortar la hemorragia.

-Esto... – dijo nervioso y sonrojado mirando su mano vendada – no... no es nada un pequeño corte, creo que me lo hice cuando Shoyo...

-No me mientas Wufei – dijo molesto al percatarse que le estaba mintiendo – esa herida es reciente. ¡Maldita sea! No habrás... – le gritó al notar como en su boca aún mantenía el sabor de sangre fresca y lo intuyó todo.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! – se defendió – no iba a permitir que murieras sin hacer nada.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! Como... como se te ocurre hacer algo así, no tenías que haberlo hecho – le recriminó enfadado.

-¡¡Te estabas muriendo, maldita sea!! – le gritó desesperado sin poder contener las primeras lágrimas – es mi sangre y hago lo que quiero con ella.

-Wufei yo... – dijo sorprendido por la reacción del moreno – entiende que yo no me alimento de nadie directamente.

-Entiende entonces tú que yo le doy mi sangre a quien yo quiera – le dijo sollozando sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara - Yo... no quiero perderte – confesó llorando lanzándose a su pecho para abrazarlo – yo... he tenido tanto miedo a que no volvieras abrir los ojos.

-Shhhh tranquilo bebé, ya estoy mejor, no me vas ha perder yo... – pero una fuerte tos le evitó que siguiera hablando para retorcerse de dolor.

-Zech, Zech – le llamó desesperado – mírame, ¿qué te pasa?¿qué te duele? – le preguntó acariciándole la cara y el pelo.

-Cof, cof, cof, me arde el cuerpo – le respondió con dificultad.

-Zech, mírame – le pidió con desesperación – tienes que prometerme que harás una cosa.

-¿Qué...? – le preguntó mirando la desesperación.

-Eso da igual... solo prométemelo.

-¿Pero el que? – volvió a preguntar desconcertado.

-Prométemelo, por favor – dijo llorando - ¿confías en mi?.

-Claro que confío en ti – le respondió seguro sin saber a que llevaba esa pregunta.

-Entonces prométemelo –

-Está bien te lo prometo – le dijo con una sonrisa débil.

-Bien... entonces tienes que hacerlo – le dijo besándole con delicadeza para no provocarle dolor.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

-Debes beber de mí hasta que te recuperes, te lo ruego – le dijo con temor por su reacción.

-¡¡Quuueeeee!! Eso jamás, no pienso hacerlo – exclamó furioso.

-¡Pero me lo has prometido! – le respondió nervioso.

-Pero no pensé que se trataría de esta locura, lo siento Wufei pero no lo voy hacer, lo siento.

-¡¡ No te ves, estás muy herido!! Tu cuerpo no aguantará por mucho más, Quatre me lo ha dicho, no te creas que soy tonto y no me doy cuenta – le habló molesto y angustiado.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Quatre? ¿te ha dicho él que tengo que beber de ti? – preguntó con ira hacia su amigo.

-No, él no me sugirió, se lo dije yo, él solo me explicó como podías salvarte.

-Aún así no lo voy hacer, me niego a morder a alguien para alimentarme y menos a ti, antes prefiero morir – le confirmó las palabras que antes había dicho Quatre que diría Zech.

-¡¡Maldito baka!! Eres un maldito egoísta – le gritó desesperado - ¿y que pasa conmigo? ¿si mueres que crees que pasaría conmigo?. Si tú mueres yo muero contigo, yo... yo te quiero, ¡es que no lo entiendes! – le confesó.

-Wufei, pero no ves que te puedo matar yo... – le dijo asustado por la posibilidad.

-Si con ello te salvo me da igual.

-Entonces sería yo el que se moriría sin ti, ya perdí a mi pareja una vez... otra no podría soportarlo – le confesó con dolor.

-Pero yo... yo sé que eso no ocurrirá – le dijo limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas, molesto.

-No voy a arriesgarme Wufei, lo siento pero no lo voy hacer, cof, cof – le dijo antes de un nuevo ataque de tos.

-"Eso ya veremos" – pensó Wufei pensando que la única posibilidad que quedaba era la opción que Quatre le había sugerido.

-Esta bien Zech, no lo hagas – le dijo para convencer a Zech de que había desistido de aquella idea – ¿Puedo tumbarme a tú lado? ¿te duele si te toco? – le preguntó acariciando parte del brazo que estaba cerca de él.

-No me duele mucho, tranquilo, ven a mi lado me gustaría poder abrazarte, aunque mi aspecto puede darte asco – le dijo un poco más temeroso.

-No me das asco Zech – le respondió tumbándose a su lado – jamás pensé que diría esto de un vampiro pero me gustas, no me importa tu aspecto físico, eso no me impresiona.

-¿Así que mi imponente figura y mi irresistible atractivo no te impresiona? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido y bromeando mientras atraía el cuerpo del moreno hacia el suyo.

-Mira que serás narcisista –le regañó golpeando suavemente su costado.

-No soy narcisista, soy realista, si logré conquistarte a ti sabiendo el odio que tienes a los vampiros, bien me merezco esos elogios, ¿no crees?.

-Puede que tengas razón... – le dijo con una sonrisa – no puedo negar que eres provocativamente atractivo – le comentó – llegas atraer a cualquiera.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? – preguntó indeciso Zech al moreno.

-Por supuesto, lo que quieras, ahora es mi turno para cuidarte y consentirte – le respondió.

-Puedes besarme, sino doy mucho asco – le pidió avergonzado, quería recordar su sabor, ya que no estaba muy seguro de poder volver a besarle debido a su estado tan precario.

-Claro que puedo besarte, solo lo haré si dejas de decir tonterías – le dijo sonriendo y agradecido porque fuese Zech quien diera pie a sus planes, ya que no sabía como comenzar su plan sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

Con mucho cuidado y sin apoyar todo su peso en el maltratado cuerpo del vampiro, Wufei se colocó encima de Zech y con suma delicadeza besó los labios de rubio con vergüenza y timidez, solo fue un roce pero lo suficientemente notable para que ambos quisieran más. Wufei volvió a repetir el beso pero esta vez con más intensidad provocando que Zech levantara sus adoloridos brazos para abrazar a Wufei y acariciarle desde el cuello hasta más debajo de su espalda. Al sentir las caricias el moreno intensificó el beso a la vez que se apoyaba cada vez más en el rubio, provocando la reacción de ambos cuerpos. La respiración comenzó a ser irregular para los dos igual que los latidos de sus corazones, sus lenguas comenzaron un ritual de danza dentro de sus bocas, saboreando el sabor del uno al otro. Con miedo de provocarle daño pero decidido a excitarlo al máximo, Wufei rompió el contacto de sus labios con los de su amante para deslizarse por un camino de besos húmedos, hacia un lado del rostro del vampiro hasta su oído donde se entretuvo a lamer y a mordisquear con sensualidad provocando que se oyeran los primeros gemidos de su pareja que se aferraba a él como su tabla de salvamento, los roces de su cuerpo provocó que tanto Zech como Wufei se excitarán rápidamente, refregándose con mayor fuerza sin importar sus propias heridas. Wufei reanudó en camino de besos pero esta vez hacia el pecho de Zech besando con ternura y delicadeza, cuanta herida se encontrara a su paso hasta llegar a los ya excitados pezones atrapándolos entre sus labios, sien la respuesta de Zech una serie de gemidos ahogados y exigentes.

-Aaahhhhh!!!! Wufei, me estas matando – gimió ahogadamente Zech.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó asustado por si le había causado daño con sus caricias.

-Mmmmm, no baka, todo lo contrario, me estas volviendo loco con tus caricias – se apresuró a responderle al verle tan preocupado por él – no me haces daño, al contrario.

-¿De verdad? ¿quieres que siga? – preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Tú que crees? – le dijo bromeando – mira como me tienes – le comentó señalando su virilidad que estaba completamente erguida y reclamaba la atención de su pareja.

-Jeje, veo que sí – sonrió al ver en la cara de Zech la necesidad de sus caricias a si como la suya propia – después no te quejes – bromeó.

-Tranquilo no lo haré – le respondió atrayendo de nuevo hacia su rostro para poder besarlo con pasión – no sabes cuanto te deseo Wufei, desde la primera vez que te vi desee tenerte entre mis brazos, no como ni porque pero sentí que tú serías una parte importante en mi vida – le confeso entre beso y beso sin dejar de acariciarlo por debajo de la enorme camisa que llevaba Wufei.

-Yo también sentí algo parecido..., pero me negué a sentirlo, no podía comprender, mmmm porque alguien de la raza que más odio despertaba esos sentimientos en mi – le confesó acariciando el pecho bajando sus manos cada vez más hacia abajo.

-Creo que ha sido en destino, el quiso que nos conociéramos porque sabía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de las peleas y los enfrentamientos de nuestras gentes.

-Pues debo dar gracias al destino por ello – contestó feliz Wufei entre los brazos de su amor.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió Zech acariciando la espalda y las nalgas de Wufei.

La nueva tanda de caricias tomó inicio, Zech quiso llevar la iniciativa pero Wufei no le dejó alegando que estaba débil y que no le convenía moverse, volvió apoderarse de los pezones de Zech hasta que se sació de ellos para seguir bajando por su estómago, luego el ombligo donde jugueteó con él y después su vientre plano y musculoso, acariciándolo con su labios y dedos de sus manos. Zech gemía sin control moviendo instintivamente sus caricias a la espera tan deseada de las caricias del moreno. Wufei descendió sus manos hasta la ingle rubia donde enredó sus dedos con el vello púbico, para luego acariciar la zona de los testículos que se encontraban duros debido a la alta excitación de su dueño. Con lenta tortura Wufei fue paseando por toda esa zona pero sin llegar a centro de la necesidad de su amante que comenzó a gruñir con exigencia mientras que enterraba sus manos en la cabellera negra con intención de guiar a Wufei a donde él requería su atención, pero todo fue en vano, lo único que consiguió, para su desgracia, fue que Wufei le rozará levemente sintiendo la propia respiración agitada del moreno sobre su adolorido miembro.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Wufei, no me tortures maaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss, por favor hazlo – le rogó desesperado el vampiro.

-Mmmmmm, ¿qué ocurre Zech? ¿qué es lo que quieres? Pídemelo – le exigió excitado también, su plan iba por buen camino, lo malo es que a él también le estaba afectado más de la cuenta, no quería perder él también el control.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh , por todos los demoniosssssss, lo sabes de sobre – le dijo alterado.

-Dilo, sino no sabré a que te refieres – le dijo provocándole.

-Arggggggg – gimió desesperado – chúpame Wufei, quiero sentirte en tu boca, por favor – le rogó.

Sin querer hacerle sufrir más comenzó a lamer suavemente el miembro de Zech, primero por la cabeza morada y húmeda para después deslizarse por su tronco hasta llegar a su nacimiento, entre una cosa y otra el tiempo pasaba en su contra y aún no había podido conseguir que Zech le mordiera, debía de darse prisa, así que intensificó sus caricias. Sin previo aviso se introdujo todo el miembro de Zech en su boca provocando que éste se estremeciera por completo, arqueando su espalda, con sus manos comenzó a estimular los testículos mientras lamía con desesperación el falo del rubio. Poco a poco el control de Zech se iba deteriorando, nublando su mente por el placer y el deseo.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii si sigue así, no pares Wufei – gemía y jadeaba intensamente.

Wufei engullía con devoción el miembro de Zech, notaba que Zech no tardaría en acabar pero eso tampoco le convenía tenía que provocar que le mordiera antes de que llegara al orgasmo, sino tendría que comenzar de nuevo. Tal como había iniciado la estimulación oral, la dio por finalizada oyendo un nuevo gruñido pero de protesta.

-¿Qué ocur..? – intentó preguntar Zech pero Wufei no se lo permitió y que se sentó sobre las caderas de Zech a la vez que le besaba con pasión. Con cuidado empezó a frotarse contra él rozándolos dos miembros erectos con deleite mientras se besaban. Zech se incorporó de la cama para quedar sentado con Wufei entre sus piernas apretando con sus manos las nalgas del moreno para mayor fricción, ambos gemían dentro de los labios del otro. Zech rompió el beso para poder besar el oído de Wufei mordiendo pero sin llegar a clavarle los colmillos, segundos después fue bajando por el cuello del moreno sintiendo la tentación imperiosa de clavar sus colmillos en su níveo cuello, haciendo crecer sus dientes preparados para perforar tal frágil piel. Wufei notó la confusión de Zech, hasta sintió como sus colmillos crecían por la excitación pero sin llegar a clavarse en su cuello, al contrario de lo que había pensado, la situación no le dio miedo sino al contrario, el tener a Zech dudando entre morderle o no le estaba dando una dosis de excitación extra. Al ver que dudaba en morderle quiso ir más allá, levantando un poco su cuerpo introdujo su mano entre los dos cuerpos llegando hasta la hombría de Zech, para agarrarla con la mano para masajearlo un rato más para luego llevarla hacia la parte posterior de su cuerpo sin llegar a introducirla en su interior, los movimientos de vaivén no se hicieron esperar, la virilidad de Zech se rozaba entre las nalgas de Wufei llegando a rozar con el glande la ardiente entrada del moreno.

-Aahhhhhhh Wufei, para mmmmmmm, si sigues así no voy a poder controlarme más – le dijo al borde de la cordura, aferrándose a las nalgas de Wufei.

-Aahhhhhhh, mmmmmm, pues no lo hagas, te deseo Zech – dijo también descontrolado – quiero sentirte dentro, hazlo, no te controles más, quiero que seas tú el primero en mi vida – le confesó excitado, hazlo – le exigió.

-Mmmmmmm, arghhhhh, no puedo más – gimió Zech.

Sin poder aguantarse más Zech dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada y con algo de desesperación comenzó a entrar en Wufei, primero su glande haciendo una pausa y el resto de un solo tirón.

-Arrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! – gritaron los dos a la vez, Zech de absoluto placer y Wufei de placer con algo de dolor al no haber sido preparado con antelación, pero era de esperarse, había excitado a Zech hasta perder el control, solo quedaba poder excitarlo un poco más para que pudiera morderlo.

-Siiiiiii Wufei, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡¡¡por todos los demonios, eres tan cálido y estrecho!!! – gimió Zech relamiéndose y desgarrando la camisa de Wufei para dejarlo completamente desnudo ante él.

-Aahhhh siiiiiiin Zech, no pares, sigue así... aaarrgghhh.

Las embestidas de Zech se volvieron más intensas y profundas, haciendo arquear a su amante del placer ocasionado.

-Mmmmmmm si, mássssssssss, dame másssssssssssss – pidió Wufei mientras besaba con desesperación a Zech.

Tras la petición de su amante Zech profundizó más sus arremetidas, mientras besaba sus clavículas y cuello. Al ver que Zech seguía dudando, intentó lo último que se le había ocurrido, sin pensarlo más se acercó al cuello del rubio mordiéndole con fuerza. El acto provocó el descontrol total de Zech, haciéndose sus embestidas casi violentas, sus manos se apretaron con firmeza en las caderas de Wufei clavando sus uñas en ellas, con un rápido movimiento apartó a Wufei de su cuello, con una de sus manos le agarró del cabello para girarle el cuello para exponerlo ante su mirada y sin dejar de penetrarlo, enterró sus colmillos en Wufei para comenzar a beber de él con desesperación. Wufei a sentir como los colmillos de Zech le perforaban el cuello sintió un subidón de adrenalina haciendo que se corriera en el acto. Los segundos pasaban y tanto las embestidas como la succión en el cuello de Wufei no cesaban, el orgasmo estaba próximo para Zech, Wufei que quedó inmóvil recuperándose de las sensaciones sentidas y dejándose hacer, ya que sujetado por Zech, poco a poco Wufei fue sintiendo como el sueño le vencía a pesar que luchaba por estar despierto. Zech seguía bebiendo de él, las envestidas fueron en aumento hasta que su cuerpo no lo resistió más alcanzando el clímax más intenso de su vida. El fuerte gemido de satisfacción hizo que se separara del cuello de su víctima-amante, aún con su mente nublada por la lujuria, Wufei había caído inconsciente entre sus brazos, sin darse cuenta, unos segundos más tarde el control llegaba a él viendo con horror lo que había hecho, Wufei estaba desmayado entre sus brazos, desnudo con retos de semen en su cuerpo y sangrando por el cuello, lo que más le asustó fue encontrar el pulso débil e irregular de su amante. Sin saber como había hecho lo que tanto juró no volver hacer, se había alimentado de un mortal y pero que eso, lo había hecho mientras hacía el amor, y no a un mortal cualquiera, no, había perdido el control con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó asustado al ver que Wufei no reaccionaba - ¿qué he hecho?.

Con el miedo en su rostro y con mucho cuidado tendió a Wufei en la cama, se levantó con dificultad, sus heridas no habían curado pero gracias a la sangre ingerida de Wufei los efectos de estas lo estaban curando con rapidez.

-¿Por qué no pude controlarme? , Dios no me arrebates a él también, no por mi culpa – rogó desesperado.

Fue al baño con la palangana con la cual le había curado a él antes y tras cambia el agua volvió al lado del moreno para asearlo y después taparlo con cuidado. Una vez atendido Wufei, Zech se vistió con algo de ropa del vestidor de la habitación y fue a buscar a Quatre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sábado, 11 de Junio de 1214_

_Hay una duda que ahora me carcome la cual no había pensado antes,_

_siempre nos han inculcado desde niños la existencia de un Dios y todo su_

_significado, él nos protege y nos guía por el buen camino, todos aquellos_

_que sean dignos de su cariño y respeto, en el momento de su muerte se_

_reunirán con él en el más allá, yo creía en ello hasta que nos demostró que_

_no nos quería por ello renuncié a él a todo lo referente a la Iglesia y el cristianismo,_

_por ello de la misma manera que existe aquel llamado Dios, también existe_

_si antítesis, de ello te doy fe, tuve que descubrirlo de la forma más cruel que_

_existe. Todo esto me lleva a pensar que después de mi muerte temo que no nos_

_volvamos a reencontrar, tú lo más seguro es que te encuentres junto a ese_

_Dios falso que predica el amor entre sus semejantes pero en cambio a nosotros_

_nos dio la espalda, en cambio yo... cuando muera, cosa que veo muy difícil_

_por ahora, lo más seguro que ingrese directamente al infierno. Duo amor_

_mío, me he convertido en un asesino aunque no me arrepiento de ello, pero_

_si llegué a enfrentarme a todo un pueblo y al mismísimo diablo, me enfrentar_

_a quien sea necesario. Te doy mi palabra que te arrancaré de los brazos de_

_ese falso Dios, ni siquiera él me podrá separar de ti, te lo juro._

_Todo acabó para mí, mi venganza está saldada, solo me queda esperar que_

_la muerte se apiade de mi agonía y me lleve junto a ti, cuento los días para_

_que eso suceda, pueda que pasen décadas incluso siglos hasta que eso pase,_

_pero no desisto, lo espero que alguien más poderoso que yo acabe conmigo,_

_ya que mi maldición me impide regresarte de tu letargo, solo cuando volvamos_

_a renacer podremos reencontrarnos de nuevo._

_Mi querido Duo, sé que te dije que aquí te darías las explicaciones de m_

_venganza, de cómo me volví en lo que soy ahora así como hice pagar a esos_

_cerdos su osadía pero no creo que sea conveniente que lo haga aquí. Todo lo_

_referente a mí desde tu muerte es demasiado indigno para que perdure junto_

_a tus dulces palabras, por ello voy a escribirlo en otro libro. En este hablara_

_como Duo Bénjamin Maxwell y Heeroshi Yui se conocieron y se amaron_

_hasta las últimas consecuencias, el amor imposible de dos seres mortales_

_que pagaron su osadía al amarse con sus vidas. Tanto tú como yo estamos_

_muertos, si mi amor yo también... a pesar de mi nuevo aspecto estoy muerto._

_Por eso he decidido relatar mi nueva no vida desde sus inicios hasta su fin_

_en otro libro, uno nuevo como mi nueva no vida, la No Vida del Ángel Negro,_

_espero que cuando leas esa parte de ni vida no te asustes ni me rechaces, te_

_parecerá horrible y depravado pero a esto me han llevado la gente que tanto_

_apreciabas y que nos dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitábamos._

_Este preciado tesoro que es tu diario lo guardaré donde más felices fuimos,_

_así es mi amor, en el lugar donde te hice mío por primera vez, lo guardar_

_junto a los libros que tanto te gustaba leer, junto a tus queridos pedacitos_

_de mundos", como tú los llamabas, pero para que nadie pueda acceder a él,_

_lo podré bajo la protección de un hechizo el cual solo permitirá dar con él a_

_ti o a tu reencarnación en el futuro, nadie más podrá acercarse a él, de esta_

_forma lo protegeré de indeseables que quieran harte daño mi amor, con mis_

_nuevos poderes lo lograré. El otro libro lo ocultaré en mi Castillo allí sabrán_

_mejor como utilizarlo si el caso se llegase a dar, espero que mis descendientes_

_sepan como hacerlo, si es que yo no llego con vida para reencontrarte, espero_

_estar equivocado pero si es así, delego mi deseo al descendiente que salga elegido_

_para acabar con lo que yo no pude, volver a reunir nuestras almas para poder_

_descansar en paz y para siempre juntos._

_Se despide de ti, mi amor Heero Yui, mi corazón y mi alma siempre te pertenecerán,_

_aún siendo el ángel negro. Heero Yui, el ángel negro._

_X X X X_

-¡¿Entonces si es verdad tu suposición?! – exclamó Duo sorprendido – el Castillo Oz es la Mansión del Bosque de mi antepasado.

-Así es, poco a poco se van aclarando las cosas. Por eso este diario no fue encontrado anteriormente, Heeroshi lo protegió con su magia hasta que un descendiente de Duo no apareciera – le respondió convencido.

-Fue la magia de Heeroshi Yui la que me guió hasta el diario, por eso sentí aquello cuando entré en la biblioteca, el diario me estaba esperando – le comentó sorprendido.

-Bien ahora solo nos queda buscar el libro del Ángel Negro, lo más seguro es que esté en El Castillo Yuy, habrá que avisar a Hilde lo antes posible, en cuanto Odin y los suyos se marchen para ir a atender sus negocios, nos reuniremos todos en mi castillo, lo más seguro es que también esté oculto bajo algún hechizo, sabiendo lo que tenemos que buscar será más fácil.

-Tienes razón Heero será mejor que descansemos, creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo despiertos, el Sol no tardará en ocultarse.

-Así es, dormiremos el resto del día, en cuanto anochezca mandaré el mensaje al castillo. Ahora duerme mi ángel.

-Mmmm – gimió complacido Duo apretándose contra el pecho de Heero – que duermas bien Heero.

-Lo mismo te digo – le respondió cubriendo mejor sus cuerpos con las sábanas de seda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al anochecer en el Castillo Yuy

-¡¡Lo tengo, por finnnnn!! – exclamó eufórica Hilde a Noin que la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Que has encontrado? – le preguntó curiosa.

-Lo que necesitamos, gracias a la información que nos envió Quatre-sama he podido cotejar la información que hemos reunido, ya que con certeza, donde se encuentra la Mansión donde los antepasados de Duo y Heero-sama se encontraban, así como el responsable de aquella atrocidad y así como el expediente de la condena de Duo Bénjamin Maxwell... quien la realizo y de que forma, hasta las armas utilizadas en ellas.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamó Noin – debemos avisarle cuanto antes a Quatre-sama y a Heero-sama, ¿hay algo más?

-Sí, Según los planos enviados por Heero-sama, el castillo Yuy fue la antigua Mansión de la Familia Yui, si comparamos los dos planos – le comentó mirando los dos planos sobre la mesa de la gran biblioteca del Castillo – vemos que han habido modificaciones, a simple vista solo se añadieron varios torreones y una planta más, pero si te fijas en el plano antiguo, hay una sala que no aparece en el plano que actual.

-¿Puede que la hayan derribado? – comento Noin.

.No lo creo, si te fijas, esta sala que parece inexistente se encuentra justamente detrás de la biblioteca, lo que ahora sería el despacho de Heero-sama, pero las dimensiones no concuerdan.

-Tienes razón, la biblioteca es ahora más pequeña, eso significa que...

-Efectivamente... – le dijo sonriendo – detrás de esta pared – dijo señalando la gran estantería que tenían enfrente – debe de haber un cuarto oculto, ya que el despacho de Heero-sama no ha sido alterado.

-¿Entonces hay que descubrir la forma de hallar la entrada? – le preguntó excitada por el descubrimiento.

-Así es... pero antes enviaré a Zero de vuelta con la nueva información, es necesario que tanto Quatre-sama como los demás regresen cuanto antes.

-Perfecto, mientras escribes la nota iré a buscar a Zero. – dijo saliendo con rapidez Noin de la biblioteca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El anochecer había hecho despertar a los inquilinos del Castillo Oz, pronto uno a uno se fue preparando para atender sus obligaciones, como cada día en aquel castillo. Los invitados también se despertaron, coincidiendo en uno de los amplios salones.

-Buenos despertares – saludó Quatre a Heero que venía acompañado por un sonriente Duo cogido por la cintura.

-Buenas noches Quatre, ¿ha ido todo bien? – preguntó Heero percatándose que nadie más que ellos les podían oír.

-Pues si maravillosamente aunque fue algo agitada, jeje – le sonrió sentándose junto a la pareja haciendo que Trowa se situase a su lado.

-¿Eso es debido al escándalo de Zech? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Heero.

-Pues si, jeje veo que te enterastes, disculpa un momento – le pidió Quatre deteniendo aun sirviente que pasaba por ahí – ¿podrías servir un desayuno para mi esclavo?, y que sea abundante, Ah! perdona, ¿Duo tú también quieres uno?.

-Eehh... si por favor – dijo algo avergonzado al oír sus tripas rugir.

-Jeje, no hay problema. Que sea dos y dese prisa –pidió el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Disculpa Duo, a veces me olvido que vosotros os tenéis que alimentar regularmente – dijo molesto consigo mismo por no percatarse de ello antes que Quatre.

-Esto.. no pasa nada – le dijo con una repuesta.

-Tranquilo Heero ya te irás acostumbrando a eso, hasta ahora solo te has tenido que preocupar de ti, es normal que se te olviden ciertos detalles, jeje . Y volviendo al tema de antes, te enterastes que Zech le dio lo suyo a Shoyo.

-Sí algo así. ¿Pero como acabó al final? – preguntó curioso.

-Pues verás, jeje solo te diré que no me gustaría acabar como él, quedó algo morenito y con todos los huesos rotos, jeje – bromeó Quatre – aunque Zech no salió muy bien parado esta vez, por poco no lo cuenta, es muy baka no se le ocurre que salir al exterior cuando el Sol estaba en lo alto – dijo molesto con el rubio de su a migo.

-¿Y se encuentre bien? – preguntó preocupado Duo.

-Pues sí, más o menos, gracias a la ayuda de Wufei lo pudimos salvar, Zech estuvo demasiado tiempo expuesto al Sol y eso le llagó todo el cuerpo, pero gracias a Wufei, consiguió que bebiera de él recuperándose casi por completo.

-¿¡Que ese humano consiguió que Zech bebiera de él?! – exclamó sorprendido Heero sin poder creer lo que había oído de Quatre.

-¿Qué hay de malo? – preguntó Duo inocentemente.

-Pues que desde que conoció a Treize, Zech juró no volver a alimentarse de un humano nunca más, así lo ha mantenido hasta ahora – le explicó Heero a Duo - ¿cómo lo consiguió? – le preguntó al Quatre.

-Pues de una manera sencilla, solo ha tenido que hacerle perder el control, tú ya me entiendes jeje – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Heero con una sonrisa perversa.

-Vaya, vaya, ya veo, jeje, así que después de todo esos dos... – dijo Heero sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

-Si, jeje ya ves... – rió Quatre.

-Heero – llamó en un susurro Duo, tirando de la manga de la blusa de Heero

-Hn – le respondió acercándose al trenzado para que le hablara al oído.

-¿Qué tubo que hacer Wufei-san para que Zech-san perdiera el control? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Jajajaja – se carcajeó Heero sin poder contenerse por la curiosidad de su pareja – eres un cotilla Duo, pues es muy simple, para que un vampiro pierda el control sobre si mismo solo hay tres manera: como método de defensa, cuando nos sentimos amenazados por algo o alguien, reaccionamos por instinto, agresivos y algo incontrolables; también cuando pasamos un largo tiempo sin alimentarnos y por último y el que utilizó Wufei, según me dio a entender Quatre, es por excitación, si la excitación es muy intensa, podemos perder nuestro raciocinio y morder a nuestro amante – le explicó Heero a Duo.

-Esto yo... no lo sabía – dijo completamente rojo Duo por haber preguntado eso.

-¿Y como esta Zech ahora? – preguntó Heero.

-Pues no muy bien – dijo preocupado Quatre por su amigo.

-Poco antes de anochecer – intervino Trowa abrazado por Quatre – vino a nuestra habitación muy asustado, según nos contó, cuando se recuperó un poco, siendo conciente de si mismo – se encontró a Wufei desmayado en su cama y con signos de haber sido mordido por él mismo, no reaccionaba y su pulso y latidos eran muy débiles e irregulares.

-Mira que se lo dije, el muy baka dejó que bebiera demasiado de él – refunfuñó molesto Quatre.

-¡Y como esta Wufei? – preguntó preocupado por el joven.

-Está muy débil, las 24 horas serán cruciales para él, su las superas estará fuera de peligro pero si no... – dijo Quatre con tristeza – si Zech pierde también a Wufei no sé que va a ser de él. No para de culparse por lo sucedido, dice que prefiera estar muerto a que le pase algo al moreno.

-Eso es horrible – dijo Duo sujetándose de la mano de Heero.

-Iré a verlo – comentó Heero poniéndose de pie.

-Voy contigo – dijo Duo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Si surge cualquier cosa, avísame Heero estaré en la biblioteca con Trowa o en los jardines – le informó Quatre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wufei, lo siento – se lamentaba Zech sentado junto a la cama viendo el cuerpo pálido de su amor tumbado en ella y sin apenas moverse, solo lo justo para respirar – no me puedes dejar, snif, snif, yo... yo te amo más que mi vida... no me dejes que lo suplico – lloraba desesperado aferrado a la mano tibia de Wufei, si oír respuesta por su parte.

Cuando fue a buscar la ayuda de Quatre, al recupera su cordura, tuvo la esperanza de que Quatre sabría que hacer para ayudarlo, pero todo fue en vano, Quatre lo estuvo revisando, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo se estaba resintiendo por ello, para aligerar el posible dolor que pudiera tener Wufei, Quatre le preparó un brebaje que lo mantendría dormido a la espera de su recuperación.

Flash Back

-¿Se va a recuperar? – preguntó desesperado Zech.

-Zech, yo... – quiso hablar Quatre conciente del dolor que estaba sintiendo Zech por la nueva perdida de su pareja.

-Dime la verdad Quatre, no necesito que me mientas – le habló seriamente.

-No lo sé Zech, es un chico fuerte pero perdió mucha sangre, las próximas 24 horas serán cruciales para él, si las supera estará a salvo.

-¿Cómo dejaste que hiciera algo así? – le preguntó molesto - ¡NO VENISTE DEJARLO! – le gritó furioso Zech.

-Se lo advertí Zech, le dije que corría el riesgo de perder él la vida pero él insistió de todas maneras, de la misma manera que ahora tú estás histérico y desesperado por Wufei, él lo estuvo así por ti ayer.

-Pero aún así no debiste dejarle, prefería morir yo a que le ocurriera algo. No puede perderle a él también Quatre... no.. snif a él no – lloró cayendo de rodillas al suelo ocultando su cara entre las sábanas.

-Lo siento Zech, me gustaría ayudarte pero no sé que más hacer, solo nos queda esperar -¿Qué vas hacer ahora, Zech? Tendrías que descansar, no estas del todo recuperado.

-Me da igual – le respondió serio – no voy a alejarme de él, estaré a su lado todo el rato velando su sueño. Ya verás como pronto despierta y seguramente lo hará molesto por haberle dejado la marca de mis colmillos en su cuello – dijo bromeando con tristeza, con la esperanza de que así sea.

-Tienes razón, Zech, ya verás como despierta, cuando lo haga deberás cuidarlo mucho, no podrá hacer muchos esfuerzos y deberás alimentarlo bien para que su sangre recupere niveles normales.

-Tranquilo así lo haré... no le faltará de nada, lo cuidaré como mi más preciado tesoro.

-Bien, toma esto – le dijo Quatre dándole el brebaje que preparó anteriormente para Wufei – debes dárselo a Wufei cada dos horas, si ves que tienes fiebre se la bajas con paños fríos.

-Así lo haré – le respondió cogiendo el brebaje.

-Intenta no cansarte mucho, yo me marcho ya que no puedo hacer nada más aquí, si surge cualquier imprevisto me avisas, ahora iré a descansar un poco a mi cuarto, luego estaré por el castillo, no iré muy lejos por si me necesitas para algo – le indicó a su amigo Zech.

-Gracias Quatre, te agradezco que me ayudes con esto – le dijo abrazando a su amigo.

-Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, amigo. Y anímate Zech, todo saldrá bien, siempre hay una solución para todo, no te preocupes, Wufei saldrá de esta – le dijo no muy convencido y molestándose consigo mismo por darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo, pero las necesitaba.

-Eso espero Quatre, eso espero – le dijo volviéndose a sentar en la silla junto a la cama.

-Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Quatre saliendo de la habitación asignada a Zech.

Fin Flash back

-Si tú mueres ya no me queda nada, no puedo comenzar de nuevo una vez más – le confesó poniéndose de pie para inclinarse para besar con ternura los labios amoratados de Wufei – no me dejes, te amo... si tú mueres yo me iré contigo te lo juro, no dejaré que la muerte nos separe, no esta vez, snif. Lucha Wufei, por ti y por mí, por nuestro amor, por lo que iniciamos hace unas horas. No me dejes... me he vuelto un adicto a tus besos y a tus caricias, no me prives de ellas, regresa a mí.

El cuerpo de Wufei cada vez se enfriaba más, los latidos eran más y más lentos. Su hora le estaba llegando.

Continuará...

Nota: Espero que no me maten por lo sucedido en éste capítulo, espero que tuvieran pañuelos a mano. Si desean matarme, gritarme y simplemente decirme algo, ya sea bueno o malo, pueden hacerlo a mi correo personal. . Saludos.

Agradecimientos:

Hola Perla, gracias por tus palabras sobre lo que dices de la madre de Duo te acercas mucho, jeje , espero que no lo hayas pasado muy mal con este capítulo, espero que no te hallas desesperado mucho por la tardanza, lo siento, Bueno te dejo, te mando un fuerte saludo y hasta pronto.

Hola Ramy no se si te abras dado cuenta que tengo otro fic, si lo lees espero que te guste tanto con el de Instintos, espero que te llegue este comentario, te agradezco que me escribieras, aunque fuese por el otro fic, un beso y hasta pronto.

Hola Karinnnn, jeje como estás?, si el otro capítulo te pareció triste, con este creo que me salió algo más sádico, jeje, sobre de quien es la sangre pues, no te lo digo, lero lero, jeje sorpresaaaaaaaaaaa. Me halagas a llamarme sensei pero me haces muy feliz, jeje porque no. Sobre lo que me comentas de los diálogos, lo intento arreglar pero en cuanto lo paso a la página de Fanfition me lo desajusta todo, hasta me cambia el tipo de letras, pero veré como puedo arreglarlo. Te agradezco que me desearan buenas vacaciones, pero como te abras dado cuenta ya estoy de nuevo entre Uds, jeje. Como veo que te gustan mis lemons, ¿qué te pareció el de Wufei X Zech?, ha sido cortito, porque a lo mejor hago otro más intenso entre ellos donde puedan regocijarse más y participar más entre ellos, no se ya veré. Este lemon fue más bien una entrega de Wufei para salvar a Zech, solo se preocupó de excitarlo la máximo, pero aún así el muy pillín disfrutó de lo suyo, jeje. Bueno gracias por escribirme y hasta pronto.

Hola Kyo, jeje no me mates por haberlo dejado en esa parte el cap. 11 pero es que sino me hubiera salido muy largo, jeje, sobre escoger parejas no muy convencionales es lo mío, me gusta salirme de lo establecido, jeje no tengo remedio, ya sea con los personajes o con las épocas e historias, soy rara lo sé, jeje. Sobre como te comportas tampoco es tan malo, es bueno tomarse la vido con alegría, ya que bastante dura puede llegar a ser, pero de eso a ser insensible no lo creo, seguro que eres alguien especial, el no demostrar los sentimientos no significa que no los tengas. Gracias por escribirme y dedicarme algo de tu tiempo, te mando un fuerte saludo y hasta la próxima.

Phaedra, ya estoy aquiiiiiiiii, jej, ya estoy de vuelta y con capítulo nuevo, jeje te ha gustado el nuevo? Espero que si. Te mando un saludo y gracias por escribirme, el recibir vuestros comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Un beso y hasta pronto guapa.


	13. Cap XIII Cambios inesperados

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te proteger

Cap. 13

Hacía al menos una hora que todos los vampiros del Castillo Oz estaban levantados, haciendo sus deberes, entre ellos Lord Odin junto a Lady Relena ultimaban los últimos documentos pendientes para dejar todo listo para el viaje que efectuarían a la noche siguiente.

-Pues con este es el último documento que he de llevarme para el contrato de arrendamiento de las tierras de Norte – comentó Lord Odin a Relena que iba adjuntando los documentos entregados por su señor en carpetas diferentes.

-Sí mi Lord, ese es el último, solo falta que ordene a los hombres que nos acompañarán mañana – le contestó con una sonrisa seductora – si me lo permites yo puedo encargarme de avisarles por vuestra excelencia.

-Mmmm, hoy te has levantado muy solícita conmigo, ¿ qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó desconfiado.

-No sé por que piensa que quiero algo, yo solo quiero servirte de la mejor manera posible, ¿eso es malo? – preguntó haciéndose la inocencia.

-¿Es que ya te cansastes del Yuy? – le preguntó levantándose del escritorio para caminar y acercarse a la joven - ¿por qué teniendo a cualquier vampiro gastas tu tiempo conmigo?.

-Yo... – le miró ruborizada – yo ya se lo he dicho, solo me interesa servirte, agradezco el cumplido pero no hay otro vampiro que me interese...

-Olvidaba que tú siempre apuntas alto, no creo que te conformases con ser la amante de un vampiro don nadie, jeje, eres demasiado lista para eso. Entonces por lo que deduzco, me has puesto en tu punto de mira ya que Heero no te hace el menor caso.

-Eso no es verdad – dijo molesta poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda – no sé por quien me tomas, yo...

-Shhhhh – la cayó dándole la vuelta y colocando sus dedos sobre los labios – nos conocemos Relena y sé que tu debilidad es la ambición de poder, además quien te ha dicho que no me gustes así – le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente – cualquier hombre poderoso e inteligente sabe que debe tener a su lado a una pareja igualmente inteligente, pero no te confundas querida, puede que te acepte, pero jamás creas que puedes manipularme, a la mínima sospecha de ti, que intentes traicionarme o engañarme, no dudaré en matarte. ¿Sabes en la que te metes al implicarte conmigo? – le preguntó seriamente mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Yo... por supuesto, jamás te traicionaría – le respondió subiendo los brazos hasta el cuello de su señor.

-¿Cómo con tu hermano? – le preguntó con malicia besándole el cuello.

-Mmmmm, eso es diferente, mi hermano es un baka que no ve más allá de sus pantalones, solo se preocupa por esos humanos enclenques.

-Eres un demonio, preciosa – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, para después besarla con pasión.

-¡¡Lord Odin, Lord Odin!! – entró gritando de repente en el despacho de Lord una joven sirvienta – oh, lamento interrumpir mi Lord – se disculpó la muchacha al percatarse que había interrumpido a su Señor en un tórrido momento.

-¡Se puede saber a que vienen esos gritos! – gritó molesto Odin separándose rápidamente de Relena – ¡es que no te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar a una estancia ajena! – le gritaba furioso mientras se acercaba hacia la chica que temblaba considerablemente.

-Lo lamento Lord Odin, no volverá a suceder pero es que algo está ocurriendo en las mazmorras, mi Lord, como sabíamos que estaba ocupado, llamé a Touya-sama para que fuera a comprobar lo que ocurría en los calabozos, entonces él me ordenó que le mandase llamar enseguida, según me dijo es importante, yo... lo maneto no sabía que... – intentó justificarse al chica.

-Está bien, iré ahora mismo, Lady Relena acaba con lo que queda para el viaje y después avisa a los demás para que estén preparados para cuando anochezca mañana.

-Sí mi Lord – respondió satisfecha Relena – ¿mando llamar a los de siempre?

-Sí a los de siempre, pero deberás buscar un sustituto para Shoyo, ese Zech... que ahora que lo pienso tengo una charla pendiente con él. Otra cosa – dijo Odin antes de salir por la puerta del despacho – cuando acabes espérame en tu cuarto, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias – le dijo guiñándole un ojo con lujuria.

-Por supuesto – le respondió sonriente.

Lord Odin junto con la sirvienta se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras donde Touya y algún otro vampiro esperaba ansiosos la visita de su Señor.

-¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí que me habéis hecho llamar cuando estaba ocupado? – preguntó molesto Odin al encontrase a Touya en la puerta de una de las celdas donde estaban encerrados los sacrificios para el día del Bloody Night.

-¡Lord Odin! – exclamó Touya al reconocer a su Señor – Mi Lord algo les está pasando a los prisioneros del Bloody Night.

-Maldita sea, es que no sabéis hacer nada... – iba diciendo mientras entraba para comprobar el estado de los prisioneros pero las palabras se le murieron en la boca - ¡¡Pero que demonios pasó aquí!! – dijo colérico al ver a su preciada mercancía casi moribunda - ¿Quién su el primero que los vio así?

-Yo... yo mi Lord – dijo asustada la muchacha sirviente – al anochecer como cada día vine para traerles la cena y me los encontré así... enseguida avisé a Touya-sama.

-Así es mi Lord, cuando llegué, ellos ya se encontraban en este estado.

-Maldita sea, esto es un problema, dentro de una semana es el Bloody Night y los sacrificios escogidos para entonces ya no nos sirven, kuso, pero ahora no hay tiempo para esto, maldición, mañana debemos partir y no tenemos tiempo para buscar a más gente del Clan Chang – maldito Odin al ver que le tiempo se le echaba encima.

-Pues deberemos buscar a otros para el sacrificio, aunque no sea del Clan Chang. Primero nos tendremos que deshacer de estos – dijo mirando con desprecio a los jóvenes enfermos que estaban tirados por el suelo, con la piel llena de manchas y cubiertos por un sudor delirante – si lo desea mi Lord puedo quedarme en el Castillo, yo personalmente me encargaré de buscar a los más indicados para la celebración.

-Eso no podrá ser posible, necesito que vengas conmigo ya que el baka de Shoyo le dio por morirse, pero en cuanto regresemos, tú te encargarás de eso. Por lo pronto deshazte de esto – dijo señalando a los moribundos del Clan Chang.

-Mi Lord... si me lo permite... –habló indecisa y asustada la muchacha sirviente – si me lo permite puedo intentar curarlos durante lo que dure su viaje, así si lo consigo no tendrá que preocuparse por buscar a más muchachos – le sugirió nerviosa, tenía que evitar que acabaran de matar a aquellos pobres inocentes.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo – dijo con desprecio Touya a la chica.

-Pero a lo mejor se pueden recuperar – insistió la joven.

-Puede que tengas razón muchacha, pensándolo bien puede que resulte, si lo consigues te recompensaré chica, no tenemos nada que perder – le dijo Odin a Touya – total si no se recuperan morirán igualmente.

-Muchas gracias Lord Odin – dijo con más tranquilidad la muchacha.

Los vampiros no tardaron en abandonar la mazmorra quedando a solas la muchacha amiga de Duo y los prisioneros. Con rapidez llenó un cubo con agua y cogió varios paños para asistir a los "enfermos."

-Tranquilos, ya me marcharon – susurró la muchacha entrando a la celda con el cubo de agua.

-¿Se han ido ya? – preguntó en voz baja Nataku que estaba tirada en el suelo fingiendo que agonizaba en fiebre.

-Sí ya se fueron, por surte les he convencido que me dejen cuidarlos para curarlos, el desgraciado de Lord Odin quería eliminaron por estar enfermos.

-Pues menos mal que funcionó tu plan Haruko, no estaríamos en graves problemas – le comentó más relajada la hermana de Wufei - ¿ Cómo sabías lo del plan de vampiro ese que ayuda a mi hermano Wufy?.

-Bueno el día que Quatre-sama vino a la cocina a prepara la pócima para Uds. me lo comentó, me dijo que en una semana las manchas de la piel se os irían y que todo sería normal, por ahora hasta que Quatre-sama y Zech-sama no os saquen de aquí deberéis parecer enfermos, os traeré agua fresca y la cena en cuanto pueda – le informó a la chica Chang.

-¡Espera! – la llamó a Haruko antes de que se fuera - ¿cómo está mi hermano? ¿le cuida bien ese vampiro rubio? – preguntó preocupada por su hermano.

-Zech-sama junto con Quatre-sama y Lady Hilde, es uno de los vampiros más buenos que conozco, tu hermano estará a salvo con él pero... esta mañana... hubo un incidente entre Zech-sama y otro vampiro...

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó asustada al ver la cara de angustia que había puesto Haruko.

-Yo... no estoy muy segura pero se dice que Shoyo-san, el vampiro con el que se peleó Zech-sama intentó abusar de Wufei-san...

-¿¡¡¡QUEEE!!!? – gritó asustada Nataku – mi Wufyyy... ¿qué le ha pasado? dímelo.

-No llegó a pasar nada grave, solo salió un poco magullado pero Zech-sama se enfureció tanto que se enfrentó a Shoyo hasta tal punto que lo dejó moribundo, pero al no estar satisfecho arrojó a Shoyo-san al exterior siendo destruido por el Sol ya que era media mañana, Zech-sama sufrió grandes heridas y a duras penas pudo regresar a la oscuridad del Castillo cayendo en segundo al suelo desmayado y debilitado. Wufei-san corrió a ayudarlo y con la ayuda de Quatre-sama, pensamos que Zech-sama no lograría salvarse ya que sus heridas eran muy graves, el resto del día su hermano Wufei-san estuvo que él a su cuidado, no sé que hizo ni como que consiguió salvarlo.

-¿Entonces mi hermano está bien? – preguntó esperanzada.

-Yo... no lo sé, hace unas horas, Mina la cocinera me comentó que Wufei-san logró salvar a Zech-sama pero que a causa de ello cayó bastante enfermo... es lo único que sé.

-No puede ser, mi onisan no... ¿porque lo hizo?, ¿por qué se arriesgó por un maldito vampiro? – sollozó preocupada.

-Shhhh tranquila Nataku – consoló un joven de la aldea Chang se estaba cerca de ellas – Wufei habrá tenido sus razones, pero ya verás que se pondrá bien, él es muy fuerte, ya lo sabes Nataku.

-Pero Omi, mi onisan... snif... no no quiero que le pase nada.

-Nataku, yo sé que Zech-sama no permitirá que le ocurra nada, él lo aprecia mucho a pesar que se conocen hace poco, ellos...

-Por favor Haruko, ¿podrías averiguar como se encuentra? – la interrumpió – dime si está bien, necesito saber como esta.

-Tranquila lo haré, ahora debo marcharme, sino pueden llegar a sospechar algo, en cuanto sepa algo más bajaré pero primero os traeré la cena – le comentó poniéndose de pie para salir de a la celda – No tardaré mucho – le dijo saliendo de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc toc, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante – dijo una voz lastimera y cansada.

-Zech, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Heero entrando a la habitación seguido de Duo.

-Para mi desgracia estoy bien, aunque Wufei no se está recuperando – le dijo con dolor mientras rodaba sus lágrimas por su rostro.

-Zech-san... –susurró Duo con tristeza al ver el sufrimiento del vampiro.

Zech estaba dentro de la cama semi sentado apoyado en la cabecera con el cuerpo de Wufei sobre él, dándole su calor mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello que le caía sobre el hombro.

-Duo – susurró con una sonrisa forzada – gracias por venir... yo – le habló sin apartar la vista de su amor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Zech? – le preguntó preocupada acercándose a la cama junto con Heero.

-Mal... por mucho que le dé mi calor su cuerpo no lo conserva, cada vez está más frío y su corazón late cada vez más despacio, yo... snif... no quiero perderlo – sollozó angustiado aferrándose a él - ¿por qué tubo que pasar esto? ¿preferiría estar en su lugar?.

-Zech, debes de ser fuerte – le habló seriamente Heero – no puedes rendirte, pase lo que pase tu...

-No Heero, no esta vez no puedo ser fuerte, no de nuevo, ya pase por esto una vez y dudo que pueda aguantarlo una vez más... – dijo con dolor.

-Pero debes de ser fuerte.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! – gritó desesperado – ponte en mi lugar Heero, por un momento piensa que harías si fuera Duo en que esta en esta cama... – de dijo con amargura.

-Yo... – quiso responderle Heero pero no pudo, entendía muy bien como se sentía.

-Pero se pondrá bien Zech, ya lo verás, él es fuerte, además por mucho que intente ocultarlo é te quiere y no se dejará rendir, él luchará por estar a tú lado – dijo con tristeza Duo, dándole esperanzas al rubio.

-Ojalá sea así Duo, pero... hay que ser realistas... yo lo condené a esta muerte lenta, snif... por mi culpa ahora está muriendo, no pude controlarme, yo lo he matado.

-¡No digas eso! – gritó Heero molesto a su amigo, tú no lo has matado.

-Si lo hice Heero, ayer perdí el control y bebí de él hasta casi matarlo.

-Me lo contó Quatre esta noche. Pero él sabía a lo que se exponía, él lo quiso hacer para salvarte – le dijo Heero.

-Si pero eso no me hace sentir mejor sino todo lo contrario.

-Le amas, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Heero mirando a su amigo como acariciaba a Wufei – le amas tanto como amastes a Treize.

-Sí... le amo igual o más... por eso no puedo perderlo, si mi maldición no fuera suficiente... encima todo aquel que se me acerca acabo pagando las consecuencias, todas las personas a las que he amado han muerto en mis brazos... esto no puede continuar más, no quiero que nadie muera más por mi culpa.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – le preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si él muere... me iré con él – dijo con tristeza y a la vez ternura, al mirar el rostro de Wufei.

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Duo asustado por la idea.

-Duo es su decisión, debes aceptarla.

-Gracias Heero, te lo agradezco amigo – le dijo Zech al verse comprendido por su amigo.

-Pero... – quiso protestar Duo girándose para encara a Heero por no hacerle desistir a Zech.

-No Duo – le dijo Heero abrazando a Duo contra su pecho – su deseo es quedarse junto a su amor, la muerte no tiene porque separarles, yo haría lo mismo.

-Heero – sollozó Duo al ver el rostro de dolor de Heero al ponerse en esa situación – pero es injusto – lloró abrazado al pecho de su amante.

-Chico os agradezco que vinierais a verme y te pido perdón Heero por dejarte en el momento que más me necesitas, pero yo...

-Tranquilo amigo, te comprendo y no te preocupes por eso, ya nos apañaremos, ahora solo procura cuidar de tu chico, solo tu cariño puede lograr el milagro de que se recupere, debes hacerle sentir que le amas, solo así lo podrás retener a tu lado.

-Gracias amigo – le sonrió con tristeza – Duo deja de llorar, no importa, mi destino ya estaba escrito en cuanto lo conocí.

-Pero es que no puedo, snif – dijo entre lágrimas Duo aferrándose a Heero – no quiero que eso pase...

-No yo Duo, ni yo – dijo en voz baja Zech.

Una sacudida imprevista de Wufei alarmó a Zech, el moreno se convulsionaba respirando a duras penas, con mucho cuidado y ternura Zech lo sujetó para que no se hiciera daño. Tanto Duo como Heero se asustaron al ver como el cuerpo del moreno se retorcía entre los brazos de Zech que intentaba por todos los medios que no se hiciera daño. El rostro de Zech se contrajo de dolor al percibir que algo no iba bien, algo le estaba pasando a su pequeño y no sabía como luchar contra eso. Heero al percatarse de eso salió corriendo en busca de Quatre dejando a Duo con Zech por si necesitaba ayuda. Las convulsiones seguían, de pronto Zech comenzó a expulsar espuma por la boca. Duo corrió al baño en busca de paños limpios y agua fresca para limpiar a Wufei, Zech tubo que salirse de debajo del cuerpo de Wufei para ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama para poder sujetar mejor al moreno, cuando regreso Duo ayudo a Zech a asearlo para después ayudarle a sujetar a la pareja de Zech, Duo se encargaba de las piernas mientras Zech le sujetaba de los brazos.

-Shhhh tranquilo mi amor – susurraba Zech a Wufei – todo saldrá bien, yo estoy contigo, no voy a dejarte, pase lo que pase – las convulsiones fueron en aumento, a Duo le costaba sujetar las piernas de Wufei sin hacerle daño.

-Wufei de... debes luchar – sollozaba Duo mientras le hablaba – no nos puedes dejar, snif... que pasará con Zech, no puedes dejarle solo – lucha Wufei, tú puedes.

-Sí mi amor, snif tienes que ser fuerte, por ti y por mí – le decía mientras lloraba con angustia al sentir que su amor se iba adentrando en un abismo del cual no podría salir.

En un acto de desesperación por calmarlo Zech sujetó el rostro de Wufei para besarlo con ternura y a la vez con pasión, las convulsiones fueron remitiendo lentamente. Zech le iba besando mientras le decía dulces palabras y promesas de amor.

Heero y Quatre iba corriendo hacia la habitación de Zech cuando al estar delante de ella, en el momento que Heero ponía su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, un grito de desesperación les alarmó haciendo que ingresasen a la habitación con rapidez.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Wufei NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! – lloraba desesperado Zech mientras sujetaba la cabeza inmóvil de Wufei sobre sus tiernas acariciándole con ternura.

Duo estaba demasiado aturdido y afectado por la escena que estaba viviendo, era tan solo un mero espectador por su dolor era tan real que le hacía sangrar el alma, al ver como entraba Heero por la puerta salió corriendo a su encuentro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y llorando con angustia y dolor. Heero al verlo lo sostuvo en sus brazos comprendiendo lo que había sucedió. Wufei no lo había podido superar.

-Heero – lloraba desconsolado Duo aferrándose fuertemente al pecho de su prometido – no he podido ayudarles, snif, yo... ¿por qué?... Wufei no tenía que morir.

-Sshhhhh tranquilo mi amor, por desgracia ya no podemos hacer nada – dijo con pena intentando consolar a su trenzado – ahora ya ha dejado de sufrir.

-No... no puede ser – se negaba Duo sollozando.

-Zech... – llamó Quatre acercándose a la cama, en voz baja con preocupación y tristeza.

-¡Quatre! – exclamó angustiado Zech con el rostro lleno de lágrimas – Quatre, por favor ayúdame, Wufei no respira, haz algo, por favor – le pidió desesperado cogiendo al moreno con sus brazos para enseñárselo.

-Zech..., lo lamento pero ya no puedo hacer nada, es demasiado tarde, él... – le explicó tras comprobar la carencia de pulso en el moreno.

-¡NOOOOO ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ÉL ABRIRÁ LOS OJOS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! – gritó enloquecido sacudiendo desesperadamente a Wufei para que despertara – Mi amor, abre los ojos, venga por favor, ya has dormido suficiente, mi tesoro tienes que levantarte ya, tu hermana estará muy preocupada...

-¡Zech, ya es suficiente! – le gritó Quatre zarandeando al rubio para separarlo del cuerpo inerte del joven Chang – reacciona maldita sea, Wufei a muerto debes aceptarlo – le dijo con gran dolor al ver lo desquiciado que se estaba comportando su amigo.

-¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!! – gritó con todo el dolor de su corazón.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Los gritos angustiosos de Zech se escucharon por todo el Castillo, llamando la atención de más de uno.

-¿Pero que está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Relena entrando en la habitación que ocupaba su hermano viendo la escena sorprendida – pero que...

-¿Relena? – la mencionó Heero al reconocerla - ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Heero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿por qué mi hermano está llorando?.

-Relena ahora no, será mejor que te marches, tú hermano no está para tus tonterías y chafarderismos, regresa a tus cosas, luego te lo explicaré.

-No me pienso marchar hasta que no me expliques por que mi hermano parece un desquiciado y porque tu esclavo está también llorando – le exigió viendo como Zech se aferraba al cuerpo de alguien que no conseguía ver muy bien ya que el cuerpo de Quatre lo ocultaba - ¿qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?

-Mira Relena yo tampoco estoy para aguantar tus tonterías así que lárgate y lo que yo haga aquí no te importa – le dijo molesto y ya sin paciencia.

-¡Es mi hermano! – le gritó furiosa.

-Ja, no me hagas reír Relena, a ti tu hermano te importa un comino, así que ahórrate las molestias, pero como no tengo, ni el tiempo ni las ganas, te diré que tu hermano acaba de perder a su esclavo, ¿contenta? – le dijo empujando a la vampiro fuera de la habitación para que no molestara más.

-Maldito seas – gruñó Relena al ser sacada de allí sin poder protestar – tengo que informar de esto a Lord Odin.

A los pocos minutos Relena estaba poniendo al corriente de lo sucedido a Lord Odin que no tardó mucho en presentarse en la habitación del rubio vampiro.

Toc toc.

-Maldición, ¿quién puede ser ahora? – gruñó Heero abriendo la puerta sin mucho cuidado - ¡qué!

-Vaya Heero si que estás alterado – se burló Odin al ver la cara de mal genio del Yuy.

-¡Odin! ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó percatándose de que a su lado estaba Relena – ya has ido con el cuento a Odin, Relena – le acusó mirando a la chica.

-Era mi obligación, no olvides que estamos en su Castillo y es nuestro Señor – se defendió ofendida.

-Veo que eso te lo has aprendido muy bien, pero yo no tengo Señor, eso no lo olvides nunca – le dijo molesto Heero – ¿Se te ofrece algo? – le preguntó sin tapujos a Odin.

-¿Es verdad que Zech a perdido a su esclavo? ¿cómo ha sucedido? ¿a sido por lo de Shoyo?

-Ahora no es el momento Odin, luego iré ha hablar contigo y te lo explicaré todo – le dijo queriendo dar por finalizada su visita.

-De acuerdo pero me dirás que haces tú aquí, ¿no se supone que ya no tienes ninguna relación con los hombres de Quatre? – preguntó Odin desconfiado.

-Y así es. Lo que ocurre es que estaba en deuda con Zech por un asunto de hace tiempo, no olvides que él fue uno de los que me enseñó todo lo que sé, y ahora estoy saldando una vieja deuda, después de esto ya no le deberé nada. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo que encargarme de una cosa, nos vemos – le dijo a Odin cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-Maldita sea Heero – dijo molesta Relena – se está comportando muy raro, no me creo eso de la antigua deuda – le comentó a su Señor.

-Lo sé... a mí tampoco me ha convencido mucho pero por ahora tendremos que confiar, busca a alguno de confianza que se quede en el Castillo y nos tenga bien informado de todo los que hace aquí, a la mínima cosa extraña que nos avise, creo que va siendo la hora de que nos encarguemos de él. Me estoy empezando a cansar de sus tonterías.

-Así lo haré mi Lord – le respondió alejándose de allí rumbo a sus aposentos, ya se ocuparía más tarde de aquel asunto, ahora lo principal era satisfacer a su Señor en todo lo posible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En el interior d la habitación de Zech la desesperación había tomado posesión de Zech.

-Zech déjalo ya – le pidió angustiado Quatre intentado que su amigo se separase de su amante muerto – venga Zech, nosotros nos encargaremos de él, lo enterraremos debidamente.

-¡Noooooooooooo! Snif, no lo dejaré, no me separaré de él, arrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh – gruñó de dolor – no permitiré que me dejes – dijo desquiciado Zech.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron con rapidez y confusión. En un acto desesperado, Zech se rajó una de sus muñecas haciéndose un profundo corte con sus colmillos para darle de beber su sangre al cuerpo inerte de Wufei.

-¡Pero que haces Zech! – le gritó Quatre al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo – no puedes hacerlo, te has vuelto loco – le dijo cogiendo la muñeca herida de vampiro para separarla de los labios entreabiertos de Wufei.

-¡Déjame! – le gritó Zech, proyectado a Quatre contra la pared con su poder – me da igual lo que pienses Quatre, no voy a permitir que la muerte se lo lleve. Wufei es mío para siempre, snif, no voy a permitir que me separen de nuevo de la persona que amo.

-¡Pero has tomado en cuenta lo que él querría! – le dijo furioso poniéndose de pie para encararlo – esto es una locura, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes lo que esto significa.

-¡Me da igual! – prefiero que me odie el resto de la eternidad y poder verlo que saber que no lo podré tener nunca más – le dijo siguiendo dándole de beber su sangre lentamente.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó Duo a Heero, en voz baja que solo lo oyó él.

-Zech a decidido convertirlo en vampiro para no perderlo – le respondió seriamente Heero.

-Pero no puedes hacerle esto, es demasiad cruel – le recriminó Quatre.

-Quatre, ya está bien, Zech a tomado una decisión y será él quien asuma las consecuencias – interpuso a favor del Zech

-Tú también Heero, no ves que esto es una equivocación – le dijo Quatre molesto.

-No Quatre, no es una equivocación, yo haría lo mismo, piensa en un momento que se tratase de Trowa, y ahora dime que no lo habrías hecho – le dijo seriamente Heero.

-Yo...

-Quatre-sama... Heero tiene razón – intervino Duo limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara y yendo hacia la cama donde yacía Wufei sin aún ninguna reacción – si yo estuviera en el lugar de Wufei... no me importaría convertirme en vampiro si con ellos puedo permanecer con la persona que más amo en este mundo. Hasta se lo pedí hace unos días a Heero pero él se rehusó, quiere primero intentar romper el maleficio.

-Entonces tu querías ser... – quiso decir Quatre sorprendido.

-Así es - le respondió con una sonrisa triste – para mi lo más importante es estar junto a Heero – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amante – sé que Wufei lo entenderá, puede que le cueste un poco, pero estoy seguro que comprenderá el acto de amor desesperado que hizo Zech – comentó acercándose al moreno que parecía dormir para acariciarle el rostro y dedicarle una sonrisa esperanzadora a Zech.

-Gracias Duo – le agradeció Zech por su apoyo.

-De nada. ¿ahora que le pasará? – le preguntó Duo intrigado a Zech.

-Al beber mi sangre su cuerpo quedará contaminado con ella y sufrirá algunas alteraciones, la no vida se apoderará de él haciéndole renacer como vampiro – le explicó al trenzado mirando con ternura a su nuevo compañero.

-¿Y cuando se convertirá en un vampiro? – volvió a preguntar.

-Supongo que en un par de horas. Sus células deben de morir por completo para que muten y reconozcan mi sangre como la suya.

-¿Entonces se recuperará del todo? – siguió preguntando Duo curioso.

-Más o menos – explicó ahora Heero acercándose a su prometido para que dejase de acosar al rubio – despertará algo cansado y confundido, en las siguientes horas Zech tendrá que enseñarle a alimentarse por sí solo, con el tiempo irá aprendiendo todo lo necesario de sus nuevos poderes como vampiro así como sus nuevas percepciones y sentidos. Y ahora don curioso es mejor que dejemos a Zech y a su chico que descansen, porque le va hacer falta, sobretodo cuando intente explicarle que ahora es un vampiro, jeje – bromeó llevándose a Duo aun lado dela cama con intención de marcharse.

-Creo que necesitará más que descanso para cuando eso suceda – dijo Quatre más calmado.

-Chicos os lo agradezco. Quatre espero que me entiendas por que lo he hecho – le pidió Zech

-Tranquilo Zech eso ya no importa, ahora descansa, si necesitas cualquier cosa me avisas. Cuando despierte ten tacto al explicarle, no creo que se lo tome muy bien.

-Je, es verdad – comentó más relajado Zech – cuando se entere que se ha convertido en lo que más odia en el mundo querrá matarme – bromeó.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Heero.

-Sí yo también que he dejado a Trowa solo en la habitación y de eso ya hace un rato, jeje.

-Dentro de un par de horas nos pasaremos para ver como ha ido todo – dijo riéndose Heero al ver la cara de preocupación de Zech al mencionar ese pequeño detalle, la confesión del nuevo estado del moreno.

-No sea malo Heero – le reprochó Duo – todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – le dijo a Zech desde la puerta.

-Hasta luego chicos, si sigo vivo para contarlo – se burló viendo como desaparecían tras la puerta de su habitación dejándole solo junto a Wufei – Tú hermana me va a matar por esto – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar el carácter tan volátil de su futura cuñada – pero no me arrepiento, si me perdonas por esto no dejaré que nadie nos separe. Te amo Wufei... no sabes cuanto – le confesó tumbándose de nuevo a su lado y besarle con ternura

Pronto se quedó dormido pero en alerta al mínimo movimiento que delatara que Wufei ha despertado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los pasillos Quatre, Heero y Duo se dirigían a sus aposentos para hacer tiempo hasta que tuvieran que volver a ver a su amigo. A unos metros de estar enfrenta a la puerta asignada a Quatre, ésta se abría de improvisto saliendo de ella un Trowa nervioso y apresurado.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas? – preguntó curioso y sorprendido Quatre a su amante.

-¿Trowa, sucede algo? – preguntó Duo que estaba al lado de Quatre al ver a su amigo algo alterado.

-No deberías salir sin protección – dijo seriamente Heero – el hecho de que estés marcado por Quatre no te da inmunidad completa.

-¡Quatre, Heero, Duo! – exclamó sorprendido al ser sorprendido – me nos mal que os he encontrado – dijo aliviado ya que había salido sin mirar de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – le preguntó preocupado al ver nervioso a su amante de ojos esmeraldas.

-Hace un rato que llegó esto con el ave de Heero-san, parece ser importante, estuve esperando para ver si regresabas pero como no venías salí a buscarte – le dijo extendiendo una hoja doblada con el sello del Castillo Yuy.

-Debe de ser de Hilde y de Noin – dijo Quatre al reconocer el sello de la carta – entremos aquí fuera no es seguro – les comentó a todos entrando a la habitación seguido de Trowa y los demás.

Al entrar se dirigieron a la sala de estar sentándose en los sillones, con rapidez Quatre abrió la carta para leerla con rapidez. Una vez leída y asimilando toda la información que habían descubierto en el Castillo Yuy, se lo contó a Heero y a los demás. De paso Heero y Duo explicaron a Quatre y a Trowa lo que había descubierto hasta ahora gracias al diario del antepasado de Duo. También se le explicó a Trowa lo sucedido con Wufei y su nueva situación.

-Eso son muy buenas noticias – comentó Duo – según dice Lady Hilde, en el Castillo Yuy han encontrado un cuarto secreto, ¿a lo mejor es el cuarto donde Heeroshi guarda el libro del ángel negro?.

-Puede que tengas razón Duo – comentó Heero – será mejor comprobarlo cuanto antes. Creo que Odin ya no confía demasiado en mi. Hoy al vernos todos en el cuarto de Zech nos delató.

-Sí creo que es posible, deberemos darnos prisa para actuar – comentó Quatre – es mejor que abandonemos en Castillo Oz cuanto antes, en cuanto regrese Odin de su viaje se sabrá todo y si nos quedamos aquí no estaremos a salvo, no quiero arriesgar a Trowa, supongo que pensarás lo mismo Heero.

-Por supuesto – le respondió.

-¿Pero entonces que pasará con la gente de Wufei? ¿Wufei estará recuperado ya? – preguntó Trowa a los vampiros.

-Esperemos a que esté estable, en cuanto Odin y los suyos se vayan sacaremos de aquí a la gente del poblado Chang, una vez que estén a salvo regresaremos cuanto antes al Castillo Yuy – comentó Heero con decisión.

-Habrá que pone en sobre aviso a nuestra gente – intervino Quatre – lo más seguro que cuando Odin sea informado de nuestra desaparición pretenda atacarnos. Me temo que la lucha será inevitable.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? – preguntó Duo a Quatre y a Heero mirando a Trowa.

-Por ahora nada, no vamos a arriesgaros, sobretodo tú Duo, Odin hará lo que sea por cazarte, ahora sabe que puedes destruir todo lo que él desea y no escatimará en medios para quitarte del medio – le respondió Quatre con seriedad.

-Te quedarás en mis aposentos y no saldrás de allí sin protección hasta que encontremos la forma de romper la maldición – puntualizó Heero.

-Pero yo no quiero estar encerrado, quiero ayudar – protestó Duo.

-Duo ya hemos hablado de ello – dijo molesto Heero por la tozudez de su prometido – Trowa se quedara contigo para que no estés solo.

-Yo no soy un bebé al que tienen que cuidar – dijo molesto.

-Maldición Duo – exclamó molesto – quieres que te pase lo mismo que ha Wufei... él es un guerrero fuerte y mira lo que le estuvo a punto de ocurrir si no fuera por la intervención de Zech, en cambio tú no podrías ni siquiera hacerle frente.

-Duo, Heero tiene razón – habló Trowa – se como te sientes, a mí también me pasa, pero debemos ser realistas, somos insignificantes ante ellos.

-Lo sé pero... quiero ser útil –

-Ya lo eres Duo – le dijo Heero abrazándole – gracias a ti hemos podido averiguar lo del diario y cuando llegue el momento, juntos romperemos la maldición.

-Lo sé Heero, pero...

-Shhhhhhhhhh – le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar – creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos de tranquilidad, mañana todo serán preocupaciones y prisas. Te aconsejo Quatre que disfrutes de las pocas horas de paz que nos quedan – le dijo quiñándole un ojo – nosotros nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos. Una vez que hayamos avisado a Zech de nuestros planes deberemos esperar a que Odin se haya ido y entonces...

-Sí lo sé – comentó Quatre – y tomaré en cuanta tu propuesta – dijo Quatre atrayendo a Trowa hacia él para besarle el cuello, provocando que éste se sonrojara – yo me encargaré de avisarle de nuestros planes.

-Jeje, es lo más lógico, no es recomendable que me vean demasiado con vosotros – se rió Heero al ver la incomodidad del amante del rubio – Duo, ¿nos vamos?

-Bueno si hay algo nuevo te avisaré – dijo Quatre poniéndose de pie para acompañar a sus amigos a la puerta de su habitación.

-Nos vemos luego – se despidió Heero saliendo de la habitación con Duo sonrojado por lo que sucedería en unos minutos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al cerrar la puerta tras despedir a sus amigos, Quatre se quedó apoyado en ella observando el interior de la habitación, más concretamente a la persona que estaba sentada en el amplio sillón.

Al ver que su amante no regresaba junto a él, Trowa se levantó para buscar a su compañero encontrándolo recargado sobre la robusta puerta y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Trowa preocupado por la insistente mirada del rubio.

-No es nada tranquilo, solo te estaba observando. Eres tan arrebatadoramente bello – afirmó con una sonrisa complacida.

-Yo... no digas esas cosas – dijo avergonzado Trowa.

-Digo la verdad – le respondió acercándose al él con paso lento hasta quedar frente a él, observando sus ojos verdes – ¿eres conciente delo que sucederá a partir de mañana? – preguntó de pronto seriamente Quatre.

-Creo que sí – respondió un poco dudoso.

-A partir de mañana todo desembocará en una lucha, el Clan Yuy contra el Clan Oz, por la continuación o extinción de nuestra raza... Muchos perderán la vida por sus ideas o por el simple hecho de querer proteger a alguien que quiere...

-¿Adónde quieres llegar? – preguntó temeroso al ver lo serio que se había puesto su amante nocturno.

-Es simple mi amor... Como en toda lucha, habrá quien pierda la vida... y uno de esos, puede llegar a ser yo – le confesó con tristeza.

-No... no, eso no ocurrirá – dijo abrazando al vampiro, angustiado por la posibilidad de perder a su pareja – tú no puedes morir... eres un vampiro poderoso

-Mi pequeño amante – le dijo enternecido por el amor que le demostraba – soy un vampiro pero no invencible, no digo que voy a morir, pero la posibilidad está y por eso... quiero que me prometas algo.

-No te voy a prometer nada porque nada va ha ocurrir, ¿me oyes? – le dijo aguantado las ganas de llorar ocultando su cara en el cuello de Quatre y aferrándose a su espalda y a las largas hebras rubias de su cabello que le caían por la espalda.

-Trowa – lo llamó Quatre separándose de él un poco para sujetarle el rostro para que le mirase, dándole un tierno beso antes de volver a hablar – entiéndeme Trowa y prométeme que si por cualquier cosa me sucediera algo...

-¡No – gritó con miedo Trowa interrumpiéndolo.

-Trowa, escúchame – le volvió a pedir – si por cualquier cosa me ocurriera algo, prométeme que huirás de aquí, cogerás a mi caballo Sandrok y te dirigirás al Sur al Castillo de Winner, allí tengo gente de confianza, Rashid se hará cargo de ti y te protegerá de cualquier peligro, prométemelo – le exigió Quatre.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso... yo quiero estar junto a ti, si tú no estás mi vida ya no tendrá sentido, no tendré nada por que vivir – le confesó derramando las lágrimas que luchaban por no derramar, abrazándose fuertemente a su amor.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oír esas palabras pero tienes que hacerlo, dame la tranquilidad para afrontar su destino sabiendo que te dejo a buen recaudo, además hoy te daré algo por lo que vivir para el resto de nuestras vidas – le dijo sonriendo para después atrapar con sus labios los de su amante de esa manera no dejó de protestar más – prométemelo – le exigió después del abrumador beso – hazlo por nuestro amor y prométeme que pase lo que pase sobrevivirás, por ti y por mi.

-Yo... – titubeó Trowa sin comprender al vampiro.

-Por favor – le rogó demostrando su anhelo a través de sus ojos.

-Está bien... te doy mi palabra, haré lo que me has pedido – le respondió conmovido por su amor.

-Gracias... gracias – le agradeció besando de nuevo con pasión a su amante mientras que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo bien formado.

Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias para nada más, ahora era el momento de sentirse, de aprovechar esos momentos de paz que les sugirió Heero que debían aprovechar. Poco a poco Quatre fue llevando entre besos y caricias ardientes a Trowa hacia su cama, cayendo cada prenda que cubría sus cuerpos por el camino. Al llegar a la cama que compartían ya estaban prácticamente desnudos, con todo el cuidado que tendría al depositar a la más frágil flor de cristal sobre la cama, tumbó a Trowa en ella, observándole con deleite y excitación, la simple mirada a ese cuerpo definido y moreno le provocaba gran placer y orgullo. Quitándose las últimas prendas Quatre se posicionó sobre el castaño a cuatro patas mirándole con amor y pasión, siendo sobre su espalda y a la vez alrededor del Trowa una cascada de hilos de oro que eran sus cabellos, encerrándoles en un mundo de ensueño y excitación. Sin poder contenerse más Trowa salió al encuentro de los labios del vampiro, recostándose un poco sobre la cama abrazando el firme cuello claro de su amante para atraerlo hacia él, cayendo los dos a la mullida cama. Las manos de ambos se profesaban caricias sin pudor, memorizando cada parte de sus cuerpos con ansia y urgencia. Quatre al estar sobre Trowa fue el primero en ir descendiendo sobre su cuerpo surcando un camino de besos húmedos y leves mordidas, que tomó inicio desde su cuello bajando por su barbilla hasta el cuello para seguir descendiendo por su pecho pasando por sus pezones para luego bajar hasta su vientre plano y finalizar en su ingle. Trowa gemía placenteramente ante las muestras de cariño del su amante vampírico, con la impaciencia por las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir Quatre, Trowa abrió las piernas para ofrecerse a su amor.

-No mi amor, no sea impaciente, todo a su debido tiempo, hoy será ago especial, mmmm – se separó un poco de su cuerpo y gimió sentir como uno de sus pezones era atrapado por los labios de Trowa.

-Aaaaahhhhhh – jadeó Trowa al sentir la mano de Quatre acariciando su sexo – quiero sentirte ya mmmm, hazme tuyo Quatreeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Quatre al sentir la urgencia de su chico decidió torturarlo un poco más, con mucha lentitud fue descendiendo por su piel pero sin detenerse hasta llegar al miembro palpitante del joven de ojos verdes y sin previo aviso se introdujo todo su sexo dentro de la boca, succionando profundamente y con un ritmo de lento hasta que lo fue aumentando progresivamente, con una de sus manos comenzó a juguetear con la tersa entrado de su amante mientras que con la otra mano se entretuvo a recorrer el pecho firme de Trowa hasta llegar a su boca donde introdujo sus dedos para que los lamiera con ansia y acompasando el ritmo de sus succiones.

La temperatura de la habitación estaba subiendo a niveles alarmantes, ambos gemían sin cesar, Trowa acompañaba el ritmo de las succiones de Quatre saliendo a su encuentro con su cadera exigiendo un contacto más profundo, Quatre disfrutaba de las atenciones que le brindaba su pareja logrando excitarse tanto o más que el propio Trowa. Sin aviso Quatre se separó de Trowa, oyendo un gruñido de insatisfacción al haber dejado sin atención a la parte más necesitada de su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera protestar se encontró con los hambrientos labios del rubio que le pedían una total entrega a sus besos a la vez que apretaban entre si para sentir el placer de sus miembros rozándose.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Trowaaaaaaaaaa eres deliciosoooooooooo – jadeó notando la fricción de su miembro erecto contra el de Trowa – no aguanto máaaaaaaaaaaasssssss, te deseoooooo.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii Quatreeeeeeeee hazmeeeeeeeee el amorrrrrrrrrrrrrr – le suplicó deseoso.

Quatre subió por el cuerpo de Trowa hasta sentarse sobre su pecho dejando su sexo palpitante a escasos centímetros de la boca de su amante.

-Ahora te toca a ti mi amor – le pidió ofreciéndose y mirándole con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Trowa no tardó en reaccionas, tan pronto se lo pidió Quatre enterró el pene del vampiro dentro de su boca, primero lo lamió con gula, recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro de piel expuesta ante sus ojos ayudándose con sus manos para ir masturbándolo mientras lo lamía. Puso mayor atención en recorrer con su lengua el glande rosado desde su inicio descendiendo por él hasta la base del miembro donde depositó varios mordiscos que excitó mucho más a su compañero de juegos. Las manos se dedicaron a masturbar a Quatre a la vez que estimulaba los testículos, los gemidos del vampiro avisaban de su pronta culminación por lo que Quatre tubo que retirarse antes de verterse en la boca golosa de su amante. De la misma manera lenta que tubo Quatre para ascender por el cuerpo de Trowa la utilizó para descender y quedar sentado en las caderas volviendo a frotarse sexo contra sexo. La urgencia de liberación de ambos era apremiante, el placer se estaba volviendo terriblemente sofocante y doloroso para ambos, necesitaba el alivio cuanto antes. Pese a lo que se supondría que iba a suceder, Quatre no permitió que Trowa se abriera de piernas para tener mayor acceso a él pero no dijo nada ya que pensó que el rubio querría probar una posición nueva.

-Trowa cierra los ojos – le ordenó Quatre jadeante por el placer – y no los abras hasta que yo no te lo diga.

Haciendo caso a la exigencia de su amante Trowa cerró los ojos, estando a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría en breve. No tardó mucho en sentir el siguiente movimiento de su amante, Quatre se había vuelto a introducir su sexo en su boca degustándolo con ganas, al cabo de unos agónicos minutos de tal tratamiento sintió un movimiento extraño sobre la cama pero como le pidió Quatre no abrió los ojos, segundos después una fuerte sensación en su sexo le indicó que algo fuera de lo normal estaba sucediendo, en un principio pensó que se trataba de la boca del rubio pero lo descartó de inmediato, aquello era demasiado estrecho y la presión que sentía en su sexo era demasiado placentera, hasta que todos sus sentidos se agitaron alarmados, la presión estática que sentía en su sexo comenzó a desplazarse de arriba a bajo seguido de profundos gemidos de placer tanto de su amante como suyos, entonces lo comprendió, aquella estrechez cálida y poderosa no era más que el propio Quatre.

-Aaaarghhhhh sssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Trowaaaaaaa, ya... ya puedes abrir los ojos – le dijo.

Al hacerlo casi se corre de la impresión, ahí sentado sobre su cadera estaba el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida, su cuerpo poderoso a pesar de aparentar una fragilidad que no era real, se movía de arriba a bajo sobre su sexo, las perlas de sudor cubría su piel pálida al igual que sus finos cabellos dorados que le caían por la espalda y parte de su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer y su boca de labios rosados estaba entreabierta mostrando sus blancos y sensuales colmillos. Ante tal panorama no le quedó más que gemir de satisfacción aferrándose a la cadera del vampiro para profundizar las envestidas, su deseo más añorado se estaba haciendo realidad, estaba poseyendo al hombre de su vida, al ser poderoso que le arrebató el corazón y hasta el alma.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Quatreeeeeeeee, no me puedo creer que yoooooooo – le dijo entrecortadamente.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii no paressssssss – le pidió sin dejar de moverse – recordarás este día para el resto de tus díassssssssssss mmmmmmmmmmmm.

-Te amoooooooooooooooo Quatreeeeeeeeeeee.

-Y yo a ti mi amorrrrrrrrr – le dijo introduciéndose más si podía el miembro de Trowa a la vez que se acercaba a él para besarlo con deseo.

Las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas, ambos jadeaba sin control hasta que la saturación de sensaciones les hizo llegar al clímax bajo un intenso gemido. Trowa se derramó en el interior del rubio con gran intensidad a la vez que Quatre lo hacía sobre el vientre plano del joven de ojos verdes, Trowa pudo sentir la agradable calidez de la semilla de su amado sobre su vientre a la vez que sentía el abrazo protector de su rubio mientras se besaban con amor hasta regularizar sus respiraciones, sin llegar a salir de su interior.

-Eso a sido maravilloso – le confesó Trowa a su vampiro.

-Jeje, tienes razón ha sido fantástico... pero lamento decirte que no creo que se vuelva a repetir. Esta a sido la primera vez que permito que me posea, para serte sincero me a gustado pero prefiero ser yo él que esté encima, jeje – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me lo imagino y te lo agradezco a sido inolvidable – le susurró antes de besar sus labios con ternura intentando moverse para salir con suavidad de su interior.

-Espera no te salgas aún – le pidió Quatre abrazándose contra el cuerpo moreno de su amante – quiero sentirte un poco más, mmmmmmmm, hasta que se salga por si sola.

-Si sigues moviéndote de esta forma no se saldrá nunca – le comentó Trowa con una sonrisa – eres demasiado arrebatador para que me quede inmune.

-Jeje, mejor porque esto no ha acabado aún, mmmmmmm – le dijo besando de nuevo con pasión renovada, sintiendo como en su interior el miembro semi flácido cobraba vida de nuevo.

-Mmmmmmmmm Quatreeeeee – volvía a gemir.

Una vez erecto de nuevo, Quatre se deslizó por el miembro del castaño hasta sacarlo de su interior, tras unos minutos la nueva tanda de besos y caricias dio inicio. Quatre volvía a besar y a recorrer el cuerpo de Trowa como si nada hubiera pasado, pronto la excitación estaba de en su punto más álgido. Las manos de Quatre masturbaba a Trowa mientras besaba su cuello y parte de su pecho, gracias a la ayuda de su simiente que recogió Quatre del vientre de Trowa, le ayudó a prepara y estimular la ansiosa entrada de su amante, primero introdujo un dedo hasta que se acostumbró, un segundo no tardó en llegar acompañado poco después por un tercero, Trowa gemía complacido enterando que su amante sustituyera sus caricias digitales por el palpitante pene erecto, del cual disfrutó numerosas noches de pasión. Al que ya estaba preparado Quatre sacó los dedos del interior de Trowa para sustituirlo por su sexo que entró sin dificultad hasta lo más profundo.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – gimieron los dos a la vez al sentir ser poseedor y poseído.

De nuevo sentían la necesidad de aliviarse, Quatre profundizó sus envestidas sujetando las piernas de Trowa contra su cadera, en un momento dado las penetraciones eran tan intensas que Trowa se aferró a la espalda quedando sentado sobre su cadera con las piernas alrededor de su cintura siendo sujetado por Quatre que estaba también sentado ayudando a Trowa a subir y baja sobre su sexo, Quatre besaba su cuello y labios, el orgasmo estaba cerca ambos lo podían sentir hasta que con un nuevo rugido de placer llegaron ha su culminación, Trowa entre sus cuerpo y Quatre su interior. Tras recuperar el aliento cayeron exhaustos en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabiendo su deber cumplido. Quatre miró con cariño a su amante viéndolo como luchaba por mantenerse despierto después de la relajación tras la entrega amatoria.

-Eres tan hermoso – le susurró Quatre – doy gracias al destino por haberme puesto en tu camino, descansa tenemos un par de horas para ello, después tendremos que ir a ver a Zech y su nuevo compañero.

-Eso si no le ha cortado la cabeza antes – bromeó Trowa – te quiero Quatre, por favor, no me dejes nunca – le pidió temeroso por lo que se avecinaba.

-No mi amor, ahora menos que nunca – le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que se tumbaba en la cama cubriendo a los dos con las sábanas de seda para abrazarlo a continuación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en sus aposentos.

-Heero, ¿crees que podremos dar a tiempo con la solución a tú maldición – preguntó Duo intranquilo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de la sala de estar para toma una manzana que había en el frutero.

-Claro que si, debemos de conseguirlo si queremos tener una vida normal juntos – le respondió situándose a la espalda del trenzado para abrazarle descansando su cabeza sobre su hombre mientras le miraba comerse la manzana.

-Tengo miedo de que esto no funcione, ¿y si no estoy a la altura de lo que represento? ¿y si te defraudo? – le preguntó asustado por la idea, mordiendo la fruta.

-Eso no sucederá nunca – le respondió haciendo girar al trenzado quitándole la manzana mordida para dejarla sobre la mesita – saldrá bien, yo me encargaré de ello.

-Heero... hazme el amor – le pidió sonrojado – quiero sentirte, quiero dejar de pensar en esas cosa, quiero estar junto a ti, te necesito – le pidió en suplica.

-Duo... mi Duo, haré lo que tú me pidas, ven le dijo guiándolo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Donde la bañera estaba preparada con agua limpia, con ayuda de sus poderes, Heero calentó el agua y con mucho cuidado fue despojando de cada prenda que ocultaba el atrayente cuerpo de Duo. El trenzado se dejaba hacer, ayudando con su amor a la tarea de desvestirlo, una vez desnudo, Heero se separó de él unos pasos atrás para observarlo con deleite.

-Eres hermoso Duo, jamás imaginé que pudiera tener a un prometido tan bello y hermoso para mí, mentira, miento, siempre imaginé que fueras tú, mi amor – le dijo viendo como se sonrojaba Duo – ven falta deshacer tu trenza – le dijo deshaciéndola en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-Te amo Heero – le dijo besándole mientras él se esmeraba a soltar sus cabellos de la trenza – hazme olvidar todo las preocupaciones.

-Será un placer para mí – le respondió ayudándole a meterse dentro de la bañera colocándose detrás de él, entre sus piernas – ¿te sientes mejor? – le preguntó masajeando sus hombros tensos.

-Mmmmmmmm, siiiii, eres muy bueno haciendo masajes – le dijo ronroneando por la sensación de bienestar.

-Je, y no es lo único que sé hacer bien, ¿no crees? – le comentó con picardía.

-Jejeje, tienes mucha razón – le dijo girándose dentro de la amplia bañera sentándose sobre sus piernas – eres un maestro con tus manos y con todas las partes de tú cuerpo – le confesó besando apasionadamente sus labios a la vez que se pegaba al Heero haciendo inexistente la distancia entre los dos.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo para que todo esto se acabe y podamos casarnos como dos personas normales, Duo.

-No me importa si no podemos romper la maldición, me casaría contigo de igual forma, quiero ser tu esposo cuanto antes, quiero que seas mío.

-Ya lo soy, de la misma manera que tú eres mío – le habló con deseo Heero.

-Te amo.

Las caricias bajo el agua comenzaron a dar sus frutos, Heero recorría todo el cuerpo del trenzado con lujuria besando su boca con hambre. Las manos de Duo se perdieron bajo la espuma del baño recorriendo la fisonomía de Heero hasta llevar al miembro erecto que acarició con suavidad, jugueteando con el glande sensible y recorrer toda la extensión del mismo para iniciar una masturbación lenta y estimulante. Heero jadeaba en la boca de Duo mientras respondía a los besos húmedos y sensuales, ante las avasalladoras sensaciones provocadas por Duo, Heero no tuvo más remedio que sujetar a Duo por la cintura y sacarlo de la bañera para dirigirse a la cama sin tan siquiera secarse. Duo se aferró con sus piernas a la cadera de Heero mientras era llevado a la cama aprovechando que Heero tenía las manos ocupadas se dedicó a morderle la oreja derecha depositando besos sugerentes y húmedos cosa que excitó mucho más al vampiro.

Una vez junto a la cama Heero se tumbó en ella arrastrando a Duo con él quedando el trenzado debajo de él, sin perder el tiempo Heero empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de su amante saboreando las gotas de agua que resbalaban caprichosas por ese cuerpo tan apetecible, se tomo su tiempo en recorrerlo, sobretodo en sus pezones, torturándolos aleatoriamente hasta hacerlos endurecer y sensibles a cualquier roce, luego descendió hasta su ombligo donde deposito leves mordiscos provocando alguna que otra sonrisa para luego seguir descendiendo por su vientre hasta sus ingles acariciando los firmes muslos desde las pantorrillas hasta los tobillos, su boca se centró en besar con suavidad el miembro erecto de Duo arrancándole suspiros placenteros. Los juegos preliminares estaban llevando a la locura a los dos amantes, por lo que Heero decidió que ya era hora de pasar a la acción directa, con cuidado de no lastimar con sus colmillos a Duo, Heero se introdujo la virilidad en su boca, viendo como su amante arqueaba la espalda como respuesta al placer recibido.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Heerooooooooooo, no paresssss te necesitoooooooooo mmmmmm. Quiero proporcionarte el mismo placerrrrrrrrrr.

-¿Quieres hacerlo a la vez? – le preguntó Heero necesitado de atenciones.

-Siiiiiiiiiii, quiero saborearte igual que tú – le respondió sonrojado y deseoso.

-Ven gírate – le mostró Heero como debía colocarse para poder hacer un 69.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm – gimieron con un gemido mudo ya que sus bocas estaban ocupadas por el miembro de su amante, al sentir el placer proporcionado por las caricias bucales.

Durantes unos minutos casi interminables, se estuvieron dando placer oral hasta que sintieron que pronto acabaría, por lo que por casi mutuo acuerdo se separaron del otro, volviéndose a colocar, Duo sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Las respiraciones eran dificultosas y aceleradas, Heero cubrió con su cuerpo a Duo levantándole las piernas para pasarlas por su cintura para poder tener más proximidad con sus sexos latentes, los roces no se hicieron esperar, Duo gemía impaciente, rogándole que lo poseyera cuanto antes. Heero introdujo una de sus manos entre los dos cuerpos para atrapar el miembro de Duo y masturbarlo un poco para extraerle parte del presemen que se acumulaba en su glande, con ayuda de este siendo recogido por sus dedos, los dirigió hacia la entrada sensible de Duo estando deseosa por ser profanada. El primer dedo entró sin problema, siendo acompañado por un segundo dedo con algo de dificultad, las paredes interiores de Duo latían complacientes a la espera de su visitante. Tres dedos eran ya los que Duo embargaba en su interior, proporcionándole un delicioso vaivén al masajear la gruta del amor. Sin poder resistirlo, Heero se situó entre las piernas de Duo sacando los dedos de él para ir adentrando su virilidad poco a poco, para no lastimarlo, al estar completamente en su interior, ambos exclamaron de gozo al volverse uno. Lentamente Heero comenzó a moverse hasta que su amante de hebras de castañas se acostumbrara a su intromisión, al notar que los movimientos eran más fluidos, fue aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de sus penetraciones.

-Aahaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii Heerooooooooooooo, sigue asiiiiiiiiii.

-Uffffffffff Duo eres tan estrechooooooo, me vuelves loco mmmmmmmmmm.

-Oooooohhhhhh, si sigues así no aguantaré muchoooooooo, te amoooooo.

-Duoooooo eres mío, solo míooooo diloooooooooo – le pidió.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy tuyoooooooooooo, tú eres mi dueñooooooooooooooooo

-Mmmmmmmmmm, Duo no aguanto masssssssssss, voy a corrermeeeeeeeeeee.

-Siiiiiii yo tambiennnnnnnnnn, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Heeroooooooooo.

-Duoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El clímax los llevó a lo más alto para hacerlos caer segundos después, la conciencia y la percepción de la realidad les llegaba lentamente. Heero cubrió con la sábana los dos cuerpos desnudos atrayendo el cuerpo de Duo hacia el suyo para que se normalizara así poder descansar el rato que tenían libre hasta que Quatre los viniera ha avisar, sobre la reacción del amante de Zech.

-¿Crees que hacemos bien quedándonos en la habitación? – preguntó Duo mientras se le escapaba un bostezo - ¿no deberíamos buscar más pistas sobre la maldición.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso ahora, descansa, además ya hemos buscado todo lo posible en este Castillo, el diario ya no nos da más pistas, debemos buscar el libro del ángel negro y ese no se encuentra aquí.

-¿Pero Lord Odin no intentará nada contra nosotros? – preguntó asustado.

-No lo creo, ahora está muy ocupado atendiendo sus negocios para antes del Bloody Night, a demás aunque desconfíe de mi no está del todo seguro de lo que voy hacer, no le conviene un ataque directo, cuando llegue la hora del ataque por parte de Oz, lo hará buscando el ataque sorpresa, Odin teme mi poder, si me atacase directamente sería un suicidio para él.

-Puede que tengas razón, es que están en este Castillo me pone nervioso, tengo ganas de irme de aquí, tengo la sensación de que siempre me están observando.

-No te angusties es normal, estamos en territorio enemigo. Ahora duerme un poco, te ves cansado – le sugirió Heero.

-Si tienes razón, creo que no me vuelvo a acostumbrar del todo a la vida nocturna.

-Duerme, yo te aviso si sucede algo – le comentó haciendo que se acurrucara sobre él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas más tarde, frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Quatre. Toc toc

-Un momento, ahora abro – se oyó una voz desde el cuarto de baño que se apresuraba a salir - ¿Sí?

-Quatre soy yo Zech, abre la puerta, necesito tú ayuda – le dijo con voz angustiada.

-Zech, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿va todo bien? Tienes cara de preocupado – le preguntó el rubio haciéndolo pasar a la entrada del cuarto.

-Lamento molestarte, espero no haber interrumpido nada – le dijo al ver que su amigo se encontraba desnudo y mojado con una toalla sobre su cadera.

-No tranquilo, acabo de darme un baño, ahora iba a vestirme para irte a ver.

-Mmmm, ¿Quatre? ¿con quien estás hablando? – se oyó la voz somnolienta de Trowa desde la cama.

-Hola amor, ¿ya te has despertado?, se trata de Zech, no te preocupes, anda ve a bañarte que Zech nos necesita – le comentó con una sonrisa mirando a su amor como se desperezaba.

-Er... hola Zech – saludó sonrojado Trowa al haberlo pillando aún en la cama y desnudo.

-Buenas noches Trowa – le sonrió Zech al ver lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Enseguida regreso – dijo Trowa cogiendo ropa limpia para salir hacia el baño con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Pues ya me dirás, ¿ha despertado Wufei? – le preguntó Quatre.

-Si hace una hora más o menos y por eso estoy aquí – le respondió agachando la cara con tristeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupado al ver la cara de angustia de Zech.

-No, bueno si, él se encuentra estupendamente, el problema es que... le conté su nueva situación y se puso furioso, empezó a gritarme y a lanzarme cosas hasta que me echó de la habitación... dice que no quiere verme más y que me odia... yo no se que hacer.

-Jajaja, me lo imaginaba – se rió Quatre ya que le pareció una situación muy cómica, el poderoso Zech siendo expulsado de su cuarto por un amor despechado y recién iniciado.

-No te rías Quatre, esto es serio, yo no quiero perderlo – dijo apesadumbrado

-Lo siento Zech, pero ya sabías de la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera – le dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo para reconfortarlo.

-Lo sé, pero tuve la esperanza que al escucharme los motivos por lo que lo hice me perdonara.

-¿Se lo has explicado? – le preguntó ya serio.

-No me ha dejado explicarme, solo se ha dedicado a insultarme ya maldecirme, está muy alterado y nada de lo que le diga lo tomará como cierto.

-Uff, creo que tienes razón, Wufei parece ser un chico con un carácter muy fuerte, pero verás como tiene solución, iré ha hablar con él – le comentó a su amigo.

-No creo que te haga caso, ni siquiera creo que te deje entrar en el cuarto. Dice que no quiere ni ver ni hablar con ningún chupasangre asesino – le contó reproduciendo la frase exacta que dijo Wufei.

-Vaya eso es un problema – dijo frotándose la barbilla mientras pensaba en lo que hacer – sino quiere hablar con nosotros, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que Trowa o Duo lo intente, creo que lo mejor es que sea Duo, el parece ser más sensible para estos temas, supongo que sabrá como manejarlo. Sí creo que haremos eso. Zech espérame fuera, voy a vestirme y luego iremos todos a buscar a Duo para que hable con tú chico.

-De acuerdo Quatre y gracias por tú ayuda, creo que te debo más de una – le dijo con una sonrisa triste – espero que esto funcione.

-Tranquilo, funcionará. Dame cinco minutos y salgo.

-Bien te espero fuera.

Varios minutos tardaron en salir Trowa y Quatre de su habitación, Quatre ya había puesto en aviso a su amante sobre lo ocurrido así que se apresuraron a ir donde le esperaba un Zech ansioso, los tres se encaminaron a los aposentos de Heero para ir en busca de Duo.

Toc toc.

-Un momento – se oyó la voz de Heero – Duo... mi amor, levanta, nos han venido a buscar – le dijo con suavidad despertando a su amado durmiente.

-¿Mmmm, cuanto tiempo ha pasado? – preguntó adormilado - ¿ha ocurrido algo?.

-Creo que Zech ha tenido problemas con el nuevo Wufei, jeje. Voy abrir, te recomiendo que te bañes.

-Si enseguida – le respondió cogiendo su ropa para dirigirse al cuarto de baño para asearse.

-Buenas noches amigos – dijo Heero con una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenas noches Heero – respondió Quatre – ¿nos esperabas? – preguntó intrigado al ver a Heero medio vestido, solo le faltaba ponerse la blusa.

-Más o menos, supongo que venís por Duo para ver si puede calmara a tú fiera, jeje – le dijo Heero a Zech.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó sorprendido Zech.

-Jeje muy sencillo – se rió – los gritos de tu amante me despertaron.

-¿Los has oído? – preguntó incrédulo Zech, al recordar que sus habitaciones quedaban prácticamente al otro extremo del Castillo.

-Pues claro, esos gritos han podido despertar a los muertos, jajaja – se burló.

-Jeje, pensándolo bien, es lógico que lo escucharas – comentó Quatre – tu percepción de las cosas al igual que tus sentidos, son más poderosos que los de cualquier vampiro, no olvidemos que tú eres El Elegido Yuy - le comentó con una sonrisa.

-Exacto, y si me disculpáis, acabo de vestirme y se lo explico a Duo, él se acaba de levantar.

-Bien te esperamos aquí fuera y no tardes mucho, no sea que le dé por hacer alguna tontería a Wufei – bromeó Quatre.

Heero regresó a la habitación para explicarle el problema que tenía Zech y si quería ayudarle a tranquilizar a su amante histérico, el cual aceptó con gusto. Ambos se acabaron de arreglar en unos minutos, saliendo de su cuarto para ir junto a los demás a la habitación de Zech. Al estar enfrente todo era silencio, no se podía apreciar ningún ruido o movimiento en su interior, cosa que preocupó a Zech.

-No se oye nada – dijo preocupado Zech – y la puerta sigue cerrada por dentro. No habrá...

-Tranquilo Zech – intervino Quatre – él está dentro puedo percibirlo, está bien pero muy alterado y confundido.

-Wufei... soy yo Zech... – le llamó a través de la puerta – abre la puerta amor, tenemos que hablar – le pidió suplicante.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI DESGRACIADO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! – gritó Wufei

-Pero Wufei yo...

-¡LARGATE! NO ME HA OÍDO, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA DE LO QUE ME PUEDAS DECIR. Y DILES A TUS AMIGUITOS CHUPASANGRES QUE SE LARGUEN TAMBIÉN!

-Está bien... – dijo derrotado y con el corazón roto.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que estaba aquí? – preguntó incrédulo Duo.

-No olvides que ahora es uno de los nuestros, sus sentidos han mejorado y puedes percibir cosas que un ser normal no puede – le explicó Heero en voz baja.

-Será mejor que nos alejemos – comentó Quatre – ahora todo está en tus manos Duo, estaremos aquí al lado, si necesitas cualquier cosa nos avisas, yo mantendré un lazo contigo por si acaso – le informó Quatre.

-Ten cuidado Duo, ahora él es un vampiro, no lo alteres mucho si me necesitas llámame – le pidió preocupado, no le gustaba tener que dejar solo a su chico.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada. Iros, yo estaré bien.

Cuando los vampiros se retiraron junto con Trowa, Duo se apresuró a llamar a la puerta.

-Wufei... soy yo Duo, puedes abrir la puerta, necesito tú ayuda, por favor – le pidió suplicante.

-¡Márchate Duo, no estoy de humor! – le dijo molesto pero no tan furioso como con Zech.

-Es importante Wufei, si lo que te preocupa es que Zech o alguno de los otros pueda entrar, te diré que estoy solo.

-Eso ya lo sé – le respondió si ganas.

-Mira Wufei sé que está pasando por un mal momento pero se trata de tú gente, debo saber algunas cosas para poder ayudarles y no te lo puedo contar a través de la puerta, alguien nos podría estar escuchando.

-¿De mi gente? – preguntó curioso.

-Sí Wufei abre la puerta, tan solo entraré yo, te doy mi palabra – le explicó.

-De... de acuerdo – pero solo entrarás tú.

-Perfecto, te doy mi palabra – le respondió satisfecho esperando que la puerta se abriera

El primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora solo quedaba que confiase en él y le creyese todo lo que le iba de decir, respiró hondo al oír como se abría la puerta y entró en ella.

Continuará...

Nota: Tras muchas peticiones he accedido a hacer el lemon tan esperado de Trowa y Quatre, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque me temo que será la única vez que esto ocurrirá en este fic, Quatre lo hizo por un motivo muy concreto, pero eso se desvelará más adelante. Espero que os haya gustado, Un saludo a todos aquellos que siguen este fic y hasta la próxima.

Chipita


	14. Cap XIV La calma que pronostica la torme...

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

Yo te protegeré

Cap. 14

En los aposentos de Lady Relena, el cuarto de baño estaba siendo usado en esos momentos.

-¿Supongo que lo tendrás ya todo preparado? – preguntó la voz masculina de Lord Odin, saliendo del baño con una toalla anudada a su cintura mientras se secaba con otra.

-Sí mi Señor – le respondió Relena saliendo de la cama, donde momentos atrás había compartido con su Señor, desnuda para acercarse a él – solo me resta avisar a nuestros hombres. Mañana en cuanto se ponga el Sol estaremos listos para partir.

-Me alegra oír eso – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa – por cierto has estado fantástica – le informó besando sus labios para descender por su cuello para lamer donde antes clavó sus colmillos en ella, haciendo escapar un gemido de placer por parte de la vampiresa.

-Me gusta oír que le gustó mi Señor, ¿se le ofrece nada más? – preguntó solícita.

-Mmmm por ahora no, te dejo los preparativos para ti y no te olvides de buscar a alguno de confianza para que nos mantenga informados en nuestra ausencia – le informó separándose de ella para ir a recoger sus ropas y vestirse.

-Así lo haré mi Señor – le respondió cogiendo su bata para dirigirse a asearse.

Cuando salió del baño, su Señor ya no estaba allí, cosa que le molestó pero sabiendo su situación se guardó sus reclamos para ella. Sabía que para Odin solo era una más de sus amantes, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas llegaría a conseguir convertirse en su consorte y así ser una de las más poderosas vampiras de todos los tiempos.

Una vez que estuvo vestida y arreglada fue a buscar a Touya quien se encargaría de avisar a los que viajarían con ellos y al espía que se quedaría en el Castillo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Touya? – preguntó Relena entrando en el gran salón.

-No Lady Relena – le respondió uno de los vampiros que se encontraba allí descansando.

-A lo mejor salió con el grupo de Danko – comentó otro vampiro.

-No no lo creo – respondió una vampiresa de largo pelo azabache – yo vi salir a Danko y a sus amigos y Touya no iba con ellos.

-Entonces estará en sus aposentos – confirmó otro vampiro – lo más seguro es que esté retozando con algún infeliz, jeje – se burló el mismo vampiro.

-Bueno, esta bien, iré a ver si lo encuentro en sus aposentos – comentó molesta Relena – si lo veis decidle que lo estoy buscando. Por cierto, cuando regrese de su cacería Donko decirle que se ponga en contacto con Touya, él y alguno más deberán estar preparados para partir mañana al anochecer. Touya ya os dirá de quien se trata. Ahora me retiro – les comentó

-Sí mi Lady – respondieron a unísono los presentes en el salón, viendo como se perdía tras la puerta.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta estar frente la puerta del vampiro en cuestión. Sin avisar Relena abrió la puerta entrando en la estancia sin ser invitada, descubriendo a la persona que buscaba un tanto ocupada en esos momentos.

-Aarrrggghhhh, maldita sea Relena... mmm no te han enseñado a llamar... antes de entrar – dijo entre gemidos, sin dejar de penetrar al joven vampiro recostado en su cama y que los observaba ruborizado y jadeante.

-Ups... lo siento – comentó Relena con falso pudor – te estaba buscando, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente – le comentó sin apartar la vista de los amantes, que seguían a lo suyo.

-Yo... aaaaahhhh... si quieres... me retiro – hizo el amago de retirarse con timidez, el joven muchacho jadeante.

-Tú ni te muevas, aaahhh – le ordenó Touya que arremetía con más violencia y deseo. El echo de que Relena les observaba le daba más morbo y excitación al asunto – no ves que estoy ocupado mmmm. Si tanta prisa tienes, habla, ¿si no te molesta mirar? – se burló Touya, continuando con las caricias lascivas a su amante de turno a la vez que penetraba al adolescente vampiro mientras le masturbaba.

-Por mi no hay problema – le respondió con una sonrisa observando los movimientos de penetración de Touya sobre el inexperto amante.

Tienes que buscar a un grupo de confianza para que nos acompañe mañana al anochecer a Nabuya, para el contrato de blancas de la ciudad a cambio de su protección y varios negocios más de Lord Odin. Deberás buscar un sustituto para... ¿me estas escuchando?- le preguntó molesta Relena al ver que Touya seguía más interesado en lo que estaba haciendo que en escucharla.

-Argggggggggg siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gimió Touya tras correrse abundantemente dentro del joven vampiro – uffffffffff te escucho perfectamente Relena, pero como comprenderás mi atención está en otro lado.

-Mmmmmmmm – jadeó tímidamente el joven tras eyacular a la vez que su amante sintiendo como este salía de él sin mucho cuidado - ¿le ha gustado mi Señor? - preguntó tímidamente el vampiro.

-Sí ha estado muy bien... – le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva – espera no te vallas – le ordenó viendo como el joven iba a salir de la cama para dejarles hablar con más privacidad.

-¿Desea que me quede? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Si quédate, no hemos acabado aún. Lady Relena se marcha enseguida, tú mientras tanto límpiame – le dijo con malicia, señalándose el miembro semi erecto que estaba manchado con restos de su propio semen – Ya sabes como me gusta que lo hagas.

-Err... si mi Señor – respondió tímidamente acercándose a su Señor a cuatro patas hasta situarse entre las fuertes piernas de su amante para comenzar a limpiarle con su lengua.

-Mmmm si así sigue así no pares... En donde estábamos... ¡ah sí!... decías Relena que tengo que buscar a gente para nuestro viaje, mmmm... y un sustituto para...

-Así es, un sustituto para Shoyo – le respondió seria. Touya no se cortaba ante ella y eso le molestaba – ya sabes lo que le ocurrió, además Lord Odin quiere que encontremos a alguno de confianza para que nos avise de todos los movimientos del Yuy, cree que se está decantando por Quatre-sama y lo más seguro que nos traicione en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

-Mmmmm... no te preocupes, es cuanto pueda me pondré manos a la obra, ufffffff siiii sigue así – le dijo Touya a su amante – si nos perdonas, nos gustaría intimidad, al menos que te quieras unir a la fiesta? – le preguntó con morbo.

-Lo siento encanto, ganas no me faltan pero suelo ser muy selecta con mis amantes – le dijo con soberbia – si me disculpas tengo que preparar nuestro viaje. No te demores demasiado, Lord Odin se molestará mucho si no lo tiene todo preparado para cuando él lo requiera.

-Tranquila Relena, mmmmmmm lo estaraaaaaaaaaa – gimió viendo como el joven glotón albergaba casi por completo su sexo dentro de su garganta.

-Baka – le insultó Relena molesta por la poca atención que le prestó Touya, antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio con un fuerte portazo.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Zech, se quedó sorprendido. Aquello parecía un campo de batalla, habían numerosos objetos tirados por el suelo desde jarrones, botellas, ropa hasta muebles fuera de su lugar. A simple vista descartando el caos reinante de la estancia, Duo intentó ubicar al moreno pero le fue del todo imposible, debido a la poca luz del dormitorio. Con cuidado a no tropezarse con nada camino con paso lento hacia el interior.

-Wu... Wufei, estás aquí? – preguntó dudoso Duo mientras esquivaba los objetos del suelo.

-Estoy aquí – respondió la voz débil del moreno, en uno de las esquinas de la habitación.

-¿Wufei, estas bien? –le preguntó preocupado acercándose a él, que permanecía sentado en el suelo aferrado a sus piernas y ocultando su rostro.

-No... no estoy bien. ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien después de lo que ese maldito me ha hecho? Yo... no sé que va a ser de mí ahora – se lamentó mirando con angustia al trenzado.

-Shhhhh tranquilo Wufei, todo se arreglará, ya lo verás – se abrazó al moreno para tranquilizarlo.

-No lo creo – le respondió apartándose de Duo para levantarse y darle la espalda – no has venido a hablar de mi gente, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sin mirarle.

-Yo... verás, yo... – quiso desmentirle pero no sabía mentir.

-No te esfuerces Duo, lo sé puedo notarlo, no sé como pero lo sé – le dijo angustiado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has dejado pasar? – le preguntó desconcertado pero un poco más calmado

-No lo sé, a lo mejor necesito oír que todo saldrá bien. Esto que me está pasando me asusta – le confesó – yo siempre he odiado a los vampiros, los he odiado en el pasado, en el presente y ahora más que nunca en el futuro, ¿cómo voy a mirar a mi gente a la cara siendo lo que soy ahora? – le preguntó desesperado - ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? No lo entiendo, yo solo le quería ayudar y él me lo paga convirtiéndome en un monstruo como él.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Wufei? – le preguntó sin creerse las palabras que había dicho anteriormente - ¿recuerdas lo sucedido desde esta mañana? – le preguntó Duo.

-Claro que estoy seguro y sí recuerdo lo sucedido – le respondió sin comprender a donde quería llegar el trenzado.

-Entonces recordarás que sufriste un ataque por parte de Shoyo...

-Sí, sí lo recuerdo – le respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y que Zech-san te salvó de ser violado o algo pero...

-Sí – dijo en un murmuro.

-Y que Zech-san se enfrentó a Shoyo para vengarte y que casi pierde la vida por...

-¡Sí... sí lo sé! – exclamó turbado – ¿a donde quieres llegar Duo?

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió después? – le preguntó son una sonrisa suave, caminando hacia lo que antes era la sala de estar y con algo de esfuerzo giró el sillón que estaba volcado para sentarse en él.

-Claro que lo sé...

-¿Qué ocurrió después? – le preguntó para que fuese el moreno quien relatase lo ocurrido horas atrás.

-Eso que importa ahora, lo hecho echo está, eso no cambia nada – le replicó molesto acercándose al trenzado para enfrentarlo de frente.

-Ven Wufei, siéntate, estarás más cómodo. Y sobre lo que dices que eso no cambia nada, permíteme que lo ponga en duda y te diré el porque. ¿qué ocurrió después de que Zech-san te vengó? – le volvió a preguntar pero sin mala intención.

-Zech... estaba muy herido y... podía morir en cualquier momento, así lo dijo Quatre-sama.

-¿Y? – incitó a Wufei para que le explicara más.

-Yo... me ofrecí a ayudarle – le confesó con tristeza.

-Tú sentías algo por Zech-san, ¿verdad? Por eso le ayudaste – confirmó Duo.

-No yo... – quiso negarse Wufei.

-Si no sentías nada, porque te entregaste a él para salvarlo – le dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Quien te ha dicho eso?! – exclamó avergonzado y nervioso.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste de verdad? – preguntó sorprendido al ver lo sonrojado de Wufei que evitaba mirarle a la cara – Jajaja, tranquilo Wufei no debes avergonzarte por eso. Quatre-sama no comentó que la única posibilidad de Zech-san para sobrevivir era que lograses excitarlo tanto que perdiese el control y bebiese de ti pero jamás nos confirmó que así lo hubieras hecho.

-Yo..., kuso, no me puede estar pasando esto – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie, caminando como en animal enjaulado.

-No pasa nada Wufei – intentó tranquilizarlo – no es nada malo lo que hicistes, quisistes salvar a la persona que querías y lo hicistes.

-Pero él es un vampiro, yo no puedo...

-Al corazón no se manda Wufei, yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Yo también amo a un vampiro y no me arrepiento de ello, lo amo con toda mi alma y haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Pero aún así no debió haberlo hecho, no tenía derecho, el que él sea un vampiro y yo... le quiera – dijo esto último en un susurro – no le da derecho a decidir sobre mi vida. Me ha destruido tal y como era. A partir de ahora ya no podré volver a mi Clan, si siquiera podré mirar a la cara a mi familia sin sentir asco de mí mismo – le dijo Wufei.

-Creo que estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo y con Zech-san. ¿Le has preguntado los motivos que le llevó a transformarte?.

-Pues no... me enfurecí tanto al descubrir lo que me había hecho que no le di tiempo a explicarse – le dijo sintiéndose ahora culpable.

-Pues deberías haberlo escuchado. ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas, lo último que vistes o sentistes? – le preguntó.

-Yo... – se esforzó a recordar – lo último que recuerdo fue que Zech... – hizo una pausa al recordarlo sonrojándose por completo.

-No necesito saber los detalles íntimos – le comentó sonriendo Duo, viendo la perturbación al recordar el momento.

-Si bueno... yo... lo último que recuerdo fue que Zech me mordió... estaba nervioso pero contrario a lo que me imaginé no sentí miedo, sentí el dolor inicial de los colmillos pero luego sentí paz, una paz que me adormeció llevándome al sueño. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más hasta hace unas horas que desperté junto a Zech, él me pedía perdón por lo que me había hecho, al principio no le entendí a lo que se refería pero con nerviosismo me lo explico, lo demás ya lo sabes – le dijo inquieto.

-Bueno más o menos es lo que sucedió – comentó Duo – pero falta la parte principal de la historia, lo sé porque parte de ella la viví junto a Zech-san y te diré que no fue muy agradable. Cuando te dormistes o más bien te desmayaste, fue por falta de sangre, permitiste que Zech-san bebiera demasiado de ti eso te trajo graves consecuencias. Según Zech-san le explicó Quatre-sama, cuando recuperó el control de sí mismo te vio tirado en la cama inconsciente y con los signos vitales muy débiles, fue a pedir ayuda a Quatre-sama el cual te revisó de inmediato siendo el pronóstico poco alentador.

-¿Tan grave estuve? – preguntó sorprendido Wufei.

-Sí... En ningún momento Zech-san se apartó de tú lado, se sentía culpable por lo que te había hecho y se maldecía una y otra vez, dijo que prefería morir a que te ocurriera algo, incluso se molestó con Quatre-sama al enterarse que fue él quien te dijo lo que debías de hacer para salvarlo. Tú estado empeoraba por momentos, Zech-san estaba muy preocupado, todo lo que intentaba era inútil, pasaron varias horas y nada cambiaba. Recuerdo que antes del anochecer o pocas después, vine junto con Heero a verte para saber como estabas... puedo decirte que jamás había visto tanta desesperación y dolor en una misma persona, todos sabíamos como iba a acabar la situación pero todos nos negábamos a creerla, tu cuerpo no estaba aguantando como debía, entonces... Zech-san nos confesó que no te dejaría solo...

-¿Solo? ¿a que te refieres con que no me dejaría solo? – preguntó nervioso Wufei.

-Zech-san..., nos dijo que en el momento que murieras él iría contigo... – le explicó Duo aún perturbado al recordarlo.

-¿Él quería morir conmigo? – preguntó sorprendido. Las piernas le comenzaron a fallar por lo que decidió sentarse junto a Duo para seguir escuchándolo.

-Así es... no intenté hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero él ya lo tenía decidido, Heero le apoyó y yo no tuve más opción que aceptarlo, después de todo yo no era nadie para separar a Zech de la persona que más ama. Estuve ayudando a Zech-san a refrescarte y a sujetarte cuando comenzantes a convulsionarte, Heero fue a buscar la ayuda de Quatre-sama, entonces... entones ocurrió.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que perdí la vida? – dijo incrédulo – eso no puede ser posible.

-Pues lo fue, te lo puedes crees – le confirmó escapándose una lágrima traicionera a Duo – yo estuve allí, vi a Zech-san desesperarse mientras te sostenía entre sus brazos, llamándote sin parar y rogándote que abrieras los ojos, vi como tu cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Pensamos que todo había llegado a su fin, Quatre-sama intentó hacer desistir a Zech-san para que te dejase ir pero él se negaba desesperado. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido y confuso, al menos para mí, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, Zech-san ya te estaba haciendo beber de su sangre, diciendo que nadie os iba a separar, ni siquiera la muerte. Sé que fue impulsivo incluso una locura, pero lo hizo por desesperación. Él te ama más que a nada en el mundo, por eso lo hizo, para no separarse de ti.

-Entonces... lo hizo porque... porque yo había muerto y... la única manera de estar juntos era si me convertía en vampiro – resumió en breve Wufei, sin podérselo creer.

-Así es Wufei, Zech-san te ama y eso no lo puedes dudar, rompió sus propias promesas por ti, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad – le pidió Duo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Yo... no sé que pensar... esto es demasiado para mí – le habló frustrado, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

-No estás solo Wufei, nos tienes a mí y a los chicos y sobretodo tienes a Zech-san, el no se apartará de tú lado si tú no lo quieres. Además, estoy convencido que esto será pasajero.

-¿Pasajero? – preguntó desconcertado Wufei – no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-No sé si estás al corriente sobre la maldición de caer sobre los vampiros. Ellos antiguamente eran mortales como nosotros pero por un desafortunado accidente cayeron en maldición convirtiéndose en lo que son actualmente – le explicó al moreno.

-Sí algo de eso he oído, y según le escuché a Zech, tú y ese tal Heero Yuy sois los que podéis romperla – le respondió Wufei.

-Exacto, ¿y sabes lo que eso representa?.

-Tengo una ligera idea pero no estoy seguro – comentó el moreno.

-Pues representa que Heero y los demás dejarán de ser vampiros para volver a ser humanos normales y corriente, por lo el mismo motivo, tú también dejarás de serlo. Si lo conseguimos todo volverá a la realidad – dijo Duo emocionado.

-¡Tienes razón Duo! – exclamó aliviado en moreno – no lo había pensado, entonces yo... volveré a ser normal y podré vivir una vida normal.

-Aja, junto a Zech-san. Pero no será fácil, hay gente que nos impedirá que lo consigamos, pero verás como lo conseguiremos – afirmó con convicción.

-Eso espero – le dijo preocupado – ¿ahora que vamos hacer? – le preguntó Wufei.

-Creo que deberías ir hablar con Zech-san, él está muy preocupado por ti, ¿le vas ha perdonar?

-Yo... no lo sé... por ahora no quiero verle, me conozco sé que si le veo ahora estallaré de rabia y diría cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría luego.

-En ese caso será mejor que habléis más tarde. Mañana al anochecer Lord Odin se marchará de viaje, entonces aprovecharemos para sacar a tú gente, una vez que estén a salvo regresaremos al Castillo Yuy, ¿irás con nosotros o te irás con tú Clan? – le preguntó Duo.

-Ahora estoy demasiado implicado en vuestra lucha, por eso os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Iré con vosotros.

-Bien eso es fantástico, ahora será mejor que regrese con Heero, debe de estar esperándome. ¿vienes conmigo, creo que están todos reunidos en uno de los salones cercanos?

-No, por ahora no, me gustaría ir a ver a mi hermana, le explicaré mi nueva situación, espero que lo comprenda.

-Tranquilo ya verás como sí, venga será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Espero Duo, te acompañaré al salón, no es bueno que andes solo por el Castillo, ahora siendo vampiro puedo percibir el peligro con mayor rapidez, de allí me dirigiré a las mazmorras.

-De acuerdo Wufei pero ten cuidado, aún no controlas bien al vampiro que llevas dentro, no te arriesgues, ¿vale? – le comentó preocupado.

-Tranquilo – le respondió con una sonrisa –eso ya lo sé. Venga vallamos.

-Aquí es Duo – le dijo Wufei deteniéndose delante de una gran puerta de roble tallada a mano de gran envergadura - me voy antes de que me detecten.Duo – le llamó antes de irse – no le digas nada a Zech, por favor sobre lo que hemos hablado, no quiero que los demás se enteren, ya hablaré yo con él más tarde – le pidió el moreno.

-De acuerdo así lo haré Wufei, ve tranquilo no doré nada – le respondió sonriendo para abrir la gran puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

-Bueno, ahora viene lo peor – murmuró en voz baja el moreno, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a la primera planta del Castillo para luego dirigirse a las mazmorras.

Castillo Yuy.

-¡Noin! – gritaba Hilde buscando a su compañera por todo el Castillo - ¿habéis visto a Lady Noin? – preguntó la vampiresa a unos vampiros que se encontró en uno de los pasillos.

-Creo que está en la gran biblioteca, Lady Hilde – respondió uno de ellos.

-Gracias chicos, me voy que tengo prisa – le respondió con urgencia para ir a la biblioteca.

Segundos más tarde ya se encontraba junto a la puerta que la abrió con rapidez para entrar sin avisar.

-¡Noin!, te estaba buscando donde te habías metido – le preguntó al verla ensimismada leyendo un libro antiguo con mucha atención.

-¡Hilde!, ¿qué ocurre, por que estás tan exaltada? – le preguntó Hilde.

-Hay nuevas noticias de Quatre-sama y son urgentes.

-¿¡¡Siiii!!?, ¿qué ha sucedió?¿están en peligro? – preguntó poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

-Regresan mañana durante la noche, antes tienen un asunto con el Clan Chang, hay que poner el Castillo en alerta, Odin, sospecha algo y Quatre-sama piensa que podría atacarnos en cualquier momento, hay que llamar a todos los reservas y preparan un plan de defensa, debemos conseguir la máxima ayuda posible y poner en aviso a la gente de Gundam, por lo que pueda pasar. No tememos mucho tiempo. El ataque puede tardar varios días pero debemos de estar preparados.

-Maldición – se quejó Noin – esto era inevitable pero... bueno será mejor dejar de lamentarnos, hay muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. La hora de la verdad ya ha llegado. Hilde, tú como eres más allegada a Quatre-sama sabrás como es su actuar, por eso sería bueno que te ocuparas del plan de defensa, yo iré en busca de ayuda y pondré en sobre aviso a las gentes de Gundam – comentó Noin.

-Por estupendo, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes – dijo Hilde saliendo junto a Noin de la biblioteca.

-Espera Hilde, se me olvidaba algo importante – le dijo a Hilde deteniéndola antes de que se fuera a sus obligaciones – encontré el libro de notas de Lord Yuy.

-¿El padre de Heero? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es – le dijo mostrándole un libro no muy grande de tapas negras – son notas y pistas que apuntó Lord Yuy sobre la maldición. Hay muchas cosas que ya sabemos gracias al joven Duo y a Heero pero hay una que no lo sabíamos y es muy importante – comentó con seriedad Noin.

-¿De que se trata? – preguntó intrigada Hilde.

-Es sobre la noche que se debe romper la maldición, según Lord Yuy, no puede ser una noche cualquiera, hay una en particular, esa noche se dará antes del año del Dragón, que es este año...

-Sí eso lo sabíamos, aún queda varios meses para que el año del Dragón finalice – le respondió Hilde.

-Sí así es pero lo que no sabíamos era que dentro del año del Dragón no cualquier noche es la propicia para romper la maldición, solo hay una noche para hacerlo...

-No me digas que esa noche ya pasó – la interrumpió asustada por la posibilidad.

-No, por suerte no ha sido así pero me temo que no hay mucho tiempo, según lo descubierto por Lord Yuy, esa noche tiene que ser la noche del Bloody Night.

-¡¡¡Queeeeeeeee!!!, pero eso es dentro de cinco noches – exclamó sorprendida Hilde.

-Así es... esto se está precipitando demasiado y aún no sabemos con romper la maldición – le comentó Noin.

-Arrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg, menuda porquería, haber pensemos con la cabeza fría, lo principal ahora es estar en alerta para el posible ataque de Odin, cuando llegue Quatre-sama y los demás ya nos preocuparemos de eso.

-Bien, entonces me voy nos vemos más tarde – le dijo Noin saliendo corriendo.

-Esto se está poniendo muy negro – comentó Hilde para si misma - ¡Kuroda, Aoi! – llamó a un vampiro y a una vampiresa que pasaban por ahí en esos momentos.

-Sí, Lady Hilde – respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda, reunir a los vampiros de primer rango en el salón principal dentro de media hora, es urgente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lady Hilde? – pregunto la vampiresa Aoi, al ver a Hilde nerviosa.

-Me temo que sí Aoi, lo que siempre temíamos ha llegado. La lucha por le fin de nuestra maldición se iniciará en breve.

-Maldición – exclamó Kuroda.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que movilizarnos cuanto antes, Quatre-sama y Yuy-sama vendrán mañana por la noche, deberemos tener un plan defensivo provisional por el momento.

-No se preocupe Lady Hilde – le respondió Kuroda – estaremos preparados, de una manera de otra ya estábamos preparados para esto.

-Kuroda tiene razón Lady Hilde, todo saldrá bien – contribuyó Aoi.

-Lo sé pero aún así no estoy tranquila, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos darnos prisa.

-Entendido – respondió Kuroda – enseguida convoco a los vampiros de primer rango. ¿Aoi vienes?

-Sí te acompaño Kuroda, ahora mismo nos vemos Lady Hilde – dijo la vampiresa

-Nos vemos – respondió Hilde dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Quatre-sama, allí se encontraban los bocetos donde meses atrás, Quatre-sama junto con Zech-sama y ella habían planeado las estrategias de defensa, eso le daría una ligera idea de cómo poderse defender del ataque de Odin.

Media hora después Lady Hilde junto con los vampiros de primer rango discutían la mejor manera de defensa y el plan a seguir para el ataque inminente. En el Castillo mientras Lady Hilde estaba reunida, Lady Noin iniciaba todos los preparativos, había ordenado buscar refuerzos de Clanes y pueblos aliados cercanos al Gundam, una vez todo encaminado, partió hacia el pueblo de Gundam para dar aviso a las autoridades para que estuvieran en alerta. Sería conveniente poner bajo toque de queda a la población, así se evitaría posibles ataques de vampiros de Odin.

-¿Duo, que haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido Heero al ver entrar a su prometido solo al salón - ¡estás loco! Como se te ocurre ir solo por el Castillo.

-Tranquilo Heero – le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a él – no he venido solo, Wufei me acompañó hasta aquí.

-¿Wufei? – preguntó sorprendido Zech, que saltó al escuchar su nombre para ponerse de pie - ¿cómo está? ¿dónde está ahora?

-Está más o menos bien Zech-san, pero por ahora será mejor que le dejes solo, tiene mucho que pensar, además ha ido a ver a su hermana.

-¿Pero te ha dicho algo?¿me ha perdonado? – preguntó impaciente el rubio vampiro.

-Yo... lo siento Zech-san no puedo decirte nada, se lo he prometido, quiere ser él el que te lo diga, lo siento... – dijo con tristeza al ver la cara de angustia del rubio.

-Lo comprendo – dijo triste agachando la cabeza para volver a sentarse en el sillón donde minutos atrás estaba sentado.

-Ese cabeza hueca – exclamó molesto Heero – el que ahora sea un vampiro no lo deja inmune a un ataque, ¿en qué piensa?.

-No te pongas así – le dijo Duo abrazando a su prometido – está muy confundido y necesita tiempo, además conoce sus limitaciones, me prometió que no se expondría. Solo ha ido a ver a su hermana y luego regresará a su habitación, que por cierto parece un campo de batalla, jeje – bromeó Duo.

-Jeje, tienes razón – comentó Zech levantado la mirada un poco más calmada – iré a ordenar que la adecuen antes de que regrese Wufei – le dijo poniéndose de pie – si me necesitáis estaré en mi habitación.

-Ve tranquilo Zech – habló Quatre – descansa un poco, necesitas recuperarte de todo lo sucedido, ya sabes que a partir de mañana no sabremos cuando podremos tener algún respiro.

-Sí... estaré en mi habitación – dijo Zech.

-¿cómo fue? – preguntó Trowa tras desaparecer Zech.

-Creo que bien – respondió Duo – no puedo dar detalles, pero creo que comprendió a Zech, de lo que sí estoy seguro es que Wufei ama a Zech, lo que ocurre es que le cuesta admitirlo, hasta ahora Wufei tenía un odio irracional hacia los vampiros.

-Jeje, pues no tiene mucha suerte – se rió Quatre – primero se enamora de uno de ellos y luego se convierte en uno. Debe de estar furioso consigo mismo.

-Por eso se siente tan confundido – comentó Duo – pero aún así me ha dicho que podemos contar con su ayuda para lo que viene.

-Es bueno saber eso – interrumpió Heero, aunque no esté listo siempre es bueno contar con más vampiros, así tendremos más posibilidades.

-Ahora solo queda espera – dijo Quatre – es lo que menos me gusta pero hasta que Odin no abandone el Castillo no podemos hacer nada. Recomiendo bajar a las cocinas para que coman algo Trowa y Duo, aún queda tres horas para el amanecer.

-Tienes razón, estoy hambriento – afirmó Duo a la vez que se oían sus tripas rugir.

-Jejeje, eres un caso Duo – se rió Heero al escuchar el ruido proveniente de su prometido.

-No es mi culpa – se quejó Duo haciendo un puchero infantil – si no me hicieras desgastar tantas energías cuando... – pero al darse cuanta de los iba a decir se calló avergonzado.

-Jajajaja, vaya Heero, si desgastas tanto a tu chico lo dejaras seco – su burló Quatre de su primo.

-Jeje, muy gracioso Quatre. Y tú... cuando estabas es la cama no te quejabas – le dijo con tono de burla haciéndose en ofendido.

-Esto yo... no quería decir eso, yo no me quejo... yo – intentó disculpase estando rojo como un tomate.

-Jajaja, no pasa nada Duo, solo bromeaba – le dijo Heero.

-Eres malo – hizo un puchero Duo aferrándose a su brazo mientras salían los cuatro del salón para irse a las cocinas.

-¡¡Wufei-san!! – exclamó una joven cerca de los escalones que descendían a las mazmorras - ¿es Ud. Wufei-san? Oh! por Kamisama, yo... me informaron que estaba... – habló rápidamente debido a los nervios.

-Tranquila, ¿qué sucede? Si soy Wufei, ¿me conoces? – preguntó sin entender lo que sucedía a la joven que llevaba varias ollas con comida – déjame que te ayude, ¿vas a las mazmorras?

-Sí.. si Wufei-san... yo soy Haruko... – se presentó con timidez.

-¿La amiga de Duo?.

-A si es señor, yo ahora bajaba a dar de comer a su hermana y a su gente. Oh! gracias a Kamisama que estás bien, yo... me habían dicho que había muerto – dijo compungida – y... no sabía como decírselo a su hermana, ella está muy preocupada ya que le dije que había sufrido un ataque por parte de Shoyo-san. No sabe el peso que me ha quitado de encima, estaba tan preocupada.

-¿Mi hermana y los demás están bien? – preguntó serio Wufei.

-Err... si, presentan las manchas que comentó Quatre-sama pero se encuentran perfectamente.

-Bien, entonces llevémosles la comida, deben de estar hambrientos y sobre mi muerte no comentes nada – le dijo serio.

-¿Pero, si no está muerto, como? – le preguntó sin entender, entonces le vio los ojos – Oh Kamisama! Sus ojos – exclamó al ver que sus ojos negros tenían un brillo alrededor de sus iris rojo como todos los vampiros, Wufei al ver la expresión de terror sonrió mostrando sus nuevos colmillos – no puede ser es un vampiro – le dijo retrocediendo asustada.

-Shhhhhhhh, no grites, estate tranquila no te voy hacer nada, todo a sido un malentendido pero se arreglará. Sí morí esta madrugada, mi cuerpo no resistió la perdida de sangre, entonces Zech me... . quiso explicarle a chica pero le costaba mucho.

-Entonces Zech-san lo convirtió para no separase de Ud. – completó la frase incompleta con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro – es lo más lógico.

-¿Lo sabes? – preguntó incrédulo Wufei mirando a la muchacha que lo miraba con ternura.

-Jeje era evidente, el afecto que Zech-san tenía en Ud. Wufei-san. Uno no se puede separar fácilmente de la persona que ama.

-Yo... – dijo ruborizado sin atreverse a mirar a la joven - ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Ayyyyyyy, joven Wufei-san, puede que para Uds. No haya sido muy perceptibles vuestros sentimientos pero se veía a leguas que sentían el uno por el otro, jeje – comentó risueña la chica.

-Maldición, yo no le veo la gracia – dijo molesto al ver como sonreía Haruko.

-No es tan grave, el problema va a ser que se lo cuente a Nataku-san.

-Si tienes razón, vamos te deben de estar esperando – le sugirió bajando las escaleras oscuras junto a ella.

-Nataku-san – llamó Haruko al estar junto a la puerta de la celda – ya estoy aquí con la comida.

-¡Haruko-san! Menos mal que estas aquí, me tenías preocupada, has tardado mucho, ¿sabes algo de mi oniisan? – preguntó impaciente.

-Sí Nataku-san tengo noticias de Wufei-san – le respondió sin decirle que estaba junto a ella – primero serviré la comida, haber si vais a caer enfermos de verdad – intentó bromear para disminuir la tensión.

-¡No me interesa la comida ahora Haruko! – le gritó exaltada – quiero saber de mi oniisan.

-Eso son maneras de tratar a alguien que se preocupa por ti Nataku – amonestó Wufei entrando junto a Haruko a la celda.

-¡Oniisan! – exclamó Nataku al verlo, lanzándose a sus brazos – oh oniisan no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, se decían que te habían atacado, menos mal que te encuentras bien – le dijo mirándole de arriba a bajo buscando alguna herida o golpe.

-Estoy bien Nat-chan, tranquilízate, ahora come, vosotros también, debéis reponer fuerzas para mañana – les dijo viendo como Haruko servía la comida entre todos.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Nataku – te noto extraño.

-No es nada Nat-chan es solo que estoy cansado y algo adolorido, pero estoy bien.

-¿Entonces es verdad que te atacaron? – preguntó asustada su hermana.

-Sí, pero Zech-san me salvó, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Y el vampiro ese, Zech, está bien? Escuché que él salió herido por defenderte – le preguntó curiosa.

-Él ya está recuperado, no olvides que es un vampiro poderoso – le respondió sin querer hablar más del tema – come se te va a enfriar.

-¿Qué te pasa Wufy? A mi no me puedes engañar, estás raro, te ha ocurrido algo y no me lo quieres contar, es por culpa de ese vampiro, ¿verdad? – le insistió su hermana al ver que Wufei estaba demasiado serio y le rehuía la mirada en cuanto podía.

-Maldición Nat, por que tienes que ser así? Kuso, come primero y luego te lo explico – le respondió sabiendo que no podría salir de allí sin una explicación convincente.

-De acuerdo pero luego me lo explicas con pelos y señales – le respondió.

Wufei se alejó unos metros para observar entre las sombras como su hermana y su gente comía con tranquilidad, a pesar de la circunstancia, le gustaba estar entre su gente, hacer la vida cotidiana sin preocupaciones, como hacían años atrás. En cuanto supiesen su verdad su vida daría un cambio drástico, sabía que no podía ser aceptado en su Clan, lo más seguro es que le repudiaran para siempre, la única oportunidad que tenía era romper la maldición para volver a ser como antes, pero aún así tenía sus dudas, su sangre había sido corrompida y su corazón también por amar a un vampiro.

-¿Y bien me vas a explicar? – le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de su hermana. Habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que se sentó a comer.

-Nat, ¿ya has acabado? – le preguntó sorprendido Wufei, para el no había sentido el pasar de los minutos mientras pensaba.

-Exactamente, ahora dime que te pasa – le exigió su hermana.

-Esta bien, ven vamos hacia allí, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa por ahora – le dijo levantándose del suelo para caminar hacia un lado de la celda donde no había nadie.

-¿Tan serio es Wufei? Me estás preocupando demasiado.

-Sí lo es Nat – le dijo llegando al lugar – Mira Nat, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que ha sido para mi ser un guerrero Chang. Daría y haría cualquier cosa por vosotros, eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

-Claro que lo sé Wufei, aunque sea mi oniisan, reconozco que eres uno de los mejores por no decir el mejor de nuestros guerreros de poblado, ¿a qué viene esto?.

-Yo jamás os traicionaría por nada en el mundo, yo... – empezó a explicarse pero los nervios se lo impedían.

-Claro que lo sé Wufei, ¿qué ocurre?, me estas asustando – le comentó nerviosa.

-Voy a serte sincero, aunque después de esto me detestes...

-¡Eso no ocurrirá nunca! –

-Eso ya me lo dirás luego. Yo... ¿qué opinarías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de alguien?

-Eso sería estupendo Wufy – le respondió más tranquila al pensar que se trataba de eso.

-¿Y si te dijera que se trata de un hombre? – le preguntó con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, se sentía avergonzado y temeroso de que pensase que ya no era digno de ser un guerrero Chang para el poblado.

-Bueno Wufy, no voy a negar que me gustaría más que fuera una mujer la quien te robó el corazón pero si tu le has elegido supongo que será una buena persona, ¿le conozco? – le preguntó levantándole el rostro para que la mirase, pero Wufei rehuyó lo mirada.

-Er... sí, pero... verás, aunque yo lo halla elegido dudo que lo aceptéis.

-No es del poblado, ¿verdad? – le dijo empezando a entender la situación.

-No... él es...

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – le dijo molesta separándose unos pasos de él – él no... no puede ser Wufei, sabes lo que eso significa... él es un...

-Lo sé Nat y por eso me duele tanto esta situación, yo jamás pensé que algo así me ocurriría – le confesó arrepentido, sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su cara – yo... lo siento pero no lo puedo cambiar eso...

-Oh Wufy – dijo con tristeza acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo y consolarlo - ¿él lo sabe? – le preguntó en voz baja en su oído.

-Snif... sí lo sabe y él me corresponde – le explico sin poder dejar de llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse y su hermana siempre le había ayudado siempre.

-Maldición Wufei... esto no le va a gustar a padre – le dijo acariciando los cabellos del moreno – pero tranquilo yo te apoyaré en lo que haga falta, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Nat-chan pero... snif... hay algo más, algo horrible me ha sucedido – le confesó abrazándose más fuerte con su hermana.

-Shhhhhhhhhh tranquilo cuéntame, soy tu Nat-chan, no lo olvides, te quiero mucho.

-Nat-chan, sabes que Zech me salvó y por ello salió gravemente herido, iba a morir si no le ayudaba, yo no quería perderlo... snif, sé que hace poco que lo conozco pero no sé como explicarlo, creo que me enamoré de él la primera vez que le vi.

-Me lo imagino Wufy sino no habrías hecho eso que tanto te perturba – le comentó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Tienes razón, como siempre, Nat-chan, pero verás... para salvar a Zech tuve que... hacerle perder el control de si mismo para que él...

-¿Hacer perderle el control?¿cómo? – preguntó curiosa pero al ver el sonrojo de la cara de su hermano desistió – mejor no me lo digas, me lo imagino – le dijo con burla – continua.

-Pues verás para que Zech sobreviviera tenía que obligarle a que bebiera de mí...

-¡¡¡¿¿Queeeeeeeee??!!! Te has vuelto loco – le dijo girándole la cabeza para mirarle las marcas de los los colmillos pero no los encontró – ¿no tienes marcas, donde te mordió?

-Es que verás... la situación estaba controlada, yo debía permitirle beber hasta un límite pero por querer que se recuperara antes... pues perdí el conocimiento... según supe después la perdida de sangre me produjo serios problemas y enfermé.

-¿Pero como si estás bien? ¿qué me quieres decir? – Preguntó Nataku sin entender.

-Como te explique antes Zech y yo nos queremos y pues, él... ver que iba a morir pues...

-¡Oh no! Eso si que no Wufei Chang, dime que lo que estoy pensando no es verdad. ¡Por Kamisama Wufei no! – dijo dolida aguándose los ojos - ¿cómo ha podido hacerte eso?

-Nataku, mi cuerpo no resistió y morí hace unas horas... Zech intentó salvarme pero nada funcionó, yo... lo siento Nat-chan, sé que ahora me odiarás y que no voy a poder regresar al poblado pero quería que lo supieras, no pretendo que lo comprendas pero tenía que decirte la verdad y el porque no regresaré con vosotros. A mí tampoco me gusta esto, lo odio pero entiendo el porque lo ha hecho Zech, yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, arriesgué mi vida para salvarlo porque le amo y él me convirtió al saber que había muerto, fue lo único que podía hacer para no dejarme ir.

-Wufei... esto es muy grave... yo te quiero oniisan pero...

-Lo sé Nat-chan, solo quería que lo supieras, te extrañaré mucho y a Tama también – le dijo acariciándole la cara y sonriéndole con una sonrisa triste.

-Wufei no sé que hacer... yo. Por Kamisama – se lamentó abrazándose a él – no te dejaré oniisan, no renunciaré a ti, yo te ayudaré pase lo que pase.

-Te lo agradezco pero será mejor así, aunque consiga rebatir la maldición que me tiene atrapado como vampiro, el Clan Chang no me permitirá regresar – le comentó con dolor.

-Un momento, ¿has dicho que se puede rebatir el que sea un vampiro? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno... hay una maldición que obliga al Clan Yuy a ser vampiros aún en contra de su voluntad. Quatre-sama y Heero- sama están luchando contra esa maldición y tienen posibilidades para conseguirlo – le informó con calma.

-¡Pero eso es estupendo! Podrás ser normal ya no habrá problema – dijo contenta

-No creo que sea tan fácil. Padre no me admitirá – dijo apesadumbrado.

-No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo, hablaré con padre y con quien haga falta – le dijo más calmada - No dejaré que nos dejes.

-Gracias Nat-chan, no sabes cuanto te agradezco tú apoyo, no sabía que hacer.

-Bueno ya sabes que no me puedo enfadar contigo te quiero demasiado. ¿qué haces aquí, si podías estar con tu chico? – le preguntó con picardía.

-Bueno yo... quería hablar contigo antes, además yo... me peleé con él al saber lo que me había hecho sin saber sus intenciones, luego me enteré de sus motivos pero aún no he hablado con él – dijo avergonzado.

-Serás baka – le recriminó Nataku – aceptas perder a la gente que te quiere, renuncias a ser un Chang, todo por amar a un vampiro que te salvó la vida dos veces y no eres capaz de aclarar un simple malentendido. Wufei Chang Le, sube tu perezoso culo ahora mismo al piso de arriba y busca a ese vampiro y haz las paces con él. Como mañana me entere que sigues sin hablarte con él, seré yo quien te dé tal paliza que aún siendo un vampiro no te salvará. ¡Me has oído! – dijo bromeando pero en serio.

-Shhhhhhhhhh Nat-chan que te van oír – le dijo sonrojado.

-Me da igual, eres mi oniisan, ya ser humano, vampiro o extraterrestre, lo único que me importa es que seas feliz y si es con ese rubiales con un culo que quita el sentido, pues perfecto. ¡Ahora muévete! – le dijo empujándolo para que saliera de la celda dándole una patada en el culo antes de salir.

-¡Que tengas suerte! – exclamó un joven del Clan Chang.

-¡Ánimo Wufei-san! – exclamó otra joven que le sonreía con cariño.

-Pero... – intentó decir Wufei al ver las muestras de apoyo de su gente. A pesar de que quiso ser discreto y gente había oído toda la conversación – yo... gracias a todos.

-Venga Wufy, sube y arregla las cosa y de paso dale un gran beso apasionado de mi parte a mi cuñadito, jeje – bromeó Nataku.

-¡Nat-chan! – le reclamó Wufei avergonzado.

-Haruko-san, encárgate que mi hermano hable con su chico sino te doy permiso para le estires de las orejas, jaja.

-Muy graciosa Nat-chan – dijo siguiendo la broma Wufei.

-No te preocupes Nataku-san, yo me encargo de todo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras recogía las ollas de comida para salir de la celda.

-Nos vemos mañana Nat-chan – dijo Wufei despidiéndose de ella y de los demás.

-No vemos mañana oniisan – le respondió, viendo como se perdían en la oscuridad de la escalera.

En esos momentos Touya salía del gran Salón donde encontró con los que le acompañaría junto a Lord Odin hacia Nabuya. Bajaba por las escaleras del primer piso para dirigirse hacia las caballerizas para comprobar que los caballos estarían listos para entonces, cuando la voz de dos personas le llamó la atención en el recibidor del Castillo.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí – comentó en voz alta asustando a la pareja que salía de la puerta que daba acceso a las mazmorras – pero si es el juguetito de Zech y la deliciosa sirvienta, jeje no sabéis que es peligroso andar solos por el Castillo.

-Wufei-san – dijo asustado Haruko escondiéndose detrás del moreno.

-¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz baka? – le dijo molesto, sin detener su paso – tranquila Haruko sigamos nuestro camino.

-O no, querido, deberías aprender modales – le comentó sujetándole del brazo al pasar por su lado – no olvides quien es el amo y quien el esclavo.

-¡No me toques desgraciado! – dijo soltándose del agarre con un manotazo y amenazándole con la mirada y mostrándole los colmillos en un acto reflejo de amenaza.

-Sí no lo veo no lo creo – dijo sorprendido mirando a nuevo iniciado – te han transformado, ¿sabe Zech lo que le han hecho a su mascota? – le preguntó con burla.

-Vigila con tu lengua maldito, por que ahora si te la puedo arrancar. Y para tu información Zech lo sabe ya que fue él quien me transformó cuando hicimos en amor, ¿algún problema? ¿estás celoso? – le preguntó ahora él con burla al ver la cara de sorpresa del vampiro de pelo negro.

-Punto a tú favor, me has sorprendido con eso, la verdad una lástima que fuera Zech quien te transformara, de haberlo sido yo hubieras disfrutado más, jeje – le sugirió.

-Lo dudo, estoy seguro que Zech es mucho mejor amante que tú, contigo me aburriría, jeje – le molestó para enfurecerlo.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? – se insinuó acercándose al Wufei para abrazarlo y pasarle la lengua por el cuello con lujuria.

-¡Te he dicho que no me toques bastardo! – gritó Wufei asqueado, la furia que sintió hizo que conjurara sus nuevos poderes lanzando varios metros hacia a tras, golpeando al ser agresor contra la alta columna que había en el recibidor – vigila con lo que haces basura, ahora no voy a permitir que me intimidéis como hizo el desgraciado de tu amigo Shoyo. Si me vuelves a tocar a mí o a quien me importa te mataré, no lo dudes.

-¡Bastardo! – rugió molesto poniéndose de pie – esto no va a quedar así, me las pagarás – le amenazó acomodándose la ropa.

-Cuando quieras – le respondió Wufei con una sonrisa sádica – Haruko-san vámonos, tendrás cosas que hacer y yo tengo que retirarme a mis aposentos, mi amante me espera ansioso – comentó Wufei conscientemente para que lo oyera Touya.

-Sí, Wufei-san – se apresuró a responder y a situarse junto a joven vampiro.

Wufei y Haruko iban caminando hacia las cocinas, Wufei se ofreció a acompañarla por si sucedía cualquier cosa, el ambiente del Castillo se notaba demasiado tenso, había una calma inusual, la calma que avecinada la pronta tormenta.

-Wufei-san – llamó la joven ya delante de la puerta de la cocina sin atreverse a entrar aún.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Wufei.

-No debería provocar así a Touya-san, él es muy peligroso, aunque ahora sea un vampiro no debe hacerlo y menos cuando está solo – le aconsejó la muchacha que se veía preocupada.

-Tranquila Haruko, no pasará nada, pero tranquila no lo volveré hacer, es que ese tipo me saca de mis casillas.

-Lo sé Wufei-san pero debe de tener cuidado con él, le he visto hacer cosas horribles, incluso con su propia gente por no obedecerle. No quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Perdona por preocuparte Haruko-san, ya no lo haré más, ahora ve ha acabar con tus cosas. ¿podrás preparar comida para mañana por la noche, para cuando nos marchemos de aquí?.

-Sí no creo que tenga problemas con eso – le respondió con sinceridad.

-Bien entonces algo, y no olvides tener tú también tus cosas listas para mañana, no te dejaremos aquí – le informó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Wufei-san, Duo-san también me ofreció a llevarme con él. Espero no ser una molestia – le dijo la chica nerviosa.

-No lo será Haruko-san, ahora me retiro. Intenta no quedarte a solas, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Ah! Wufei-san, no olvide lo que le dijo su hermana. Tiene que ir hablar con Zech-san – le recordó con una sonrisa.

-Er... si claro, ahora ve adentro – le dijo ruborizado señalando la puerta de la cocina.

-Que tenga suerte – le respondió la chica entrando a la cocina.

-Ni que fuera tan sencillo el tener que disculparme con Zech – dijo en voz baja caminando hacia su habitación – espero que no se encuentre allí, no sé como comportarme cuando le vea.

Al entrar en las cocinas, Haruko vio como en la mesa central donde solían comer los sirvientes, la cocinera oficial servía una abundante cena a Duo y Trowa mientras sus respectivas parejas se limitaban a observarles mientras saboreaban unas copas de su elixir de vida.

-Buenas noches – saludó Haruko al entrar a la cocina.

-Ha#$a··ru%#ko-san – la saludó Duo con la boca llena.

-Duo, traga antes de hablar, te vas ha ahogar – le advirtió Heero al ver a su prometido esforzándose a hablar y tragar a la vez.

-Glups, jeje, lo siento no me di cuenta – se disculpo - ¿de donde vienes Haruko-san? Pensé que estarías aquí.

-Vengo de llevar la comida a la gente del Clan Chang – le respondió riéndose de la mueca graciosa de Duo al intentar tragar un pedazo de pollo – jeje Wufei-san me acompañó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Wufei, sabes lo que le sucedió? ¿y su familia? – preguntó Quatre.

-La gente de Chang, está bien, Lord Odin piensa que están enfermos como dijo y Wufei-san, bueno sí sé lo que sucedió, al principio me asusté pero vi que seguía siendo el mismo, él está algo perturbado, pero gracias a que su hermana Nataku-san aceptó bastante bien su cambio creo que le ha ayudado a despejar sus dudas.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro – comentó Duo – tanto Zech como Wufei se merecen ser felices.

-Sí y no solo ellos, nosotros también – intervino Trowa que miraba a su compañero.

-Yo también lo creo – dijo Haruko. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que acabar los preparativos para mañana y preparar la comida que nos llevaremos.

-No te agotes demasiado – dijo Heero – mañana será un día duro, te recomiendo que te vallas a dormir y descanses lo máximo que puedas.

-Gracias Heero-sama, en cuanto acabé iré a descansar, no sé preocupes.

-Como quieras, nosotros nos retiramos también. ¿has acabado ya Duo? – le preguntó a su prometido que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Sí ya estoy lleno – dijo frotándose la barriga con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jeje, sigues siendo un glotón Duo – le comento Trowa que también se ponía de pie para marcharse.

-Mira quien habla, el que casi termina con todo, parece que no comías en semanas – se burló Duo de su mejor amigo.

-Exagerado, no ha sido para tanto – se defendió Trowa.

-Bueno chicos – intervino Quatre – dejemos la discusión para otro momento, es hora de ir a descansar, el Sol saldrá dentro de media hora.

-Sí venga Quatre tiene razón – apoyó a su primo.

-Hasta mañana Haruko-san – se despidió Duo.

-Hasta mañana Duo-san, Trowa-san. Que descansen bien, Heero-sama, Quatre-sama.

-Que descanses – respondieron Heero y Quatre, al salir de la cocina.

El amanecer llegó sin incidencias, llenando el Castillo de una relativa calma. Los sirvientes que se ocupaban del Castillo durante la noche se retiraron a descansar siendo relevados por los sirvientes de la mañana. Como en cada nuevo amanecer todos los vampiros se retiraron a sus alcobas para disfrutar de su sueño diurno y así recuperar fuerzas. Todos estaban descansando excepto en una de las habitaciones donde la tensión del momento les había impedido relajarse.

Wufei entró en su habitación a oscuras pero gracias a su nueva visión nocturna le impidió tropezarle con algún objeto. La habitación había sido ordenada de nuevo incluso sustituyeron los muebles rotos por unos nuevos. Con sigilo se adentró mirando a su alrededor buscando la figura de un vampiro en concreto. En el primer reconocimiento con su vista no lo pudo localizar, cosa que le alivió en parte, pero una segunda mirada y concentrándose en sus sentidos vampíricos le avisó que si se encontraba en aquella habitación, más concretamente en el sofá que utilizó la primera noche para dormir. Con los nervios a flor de piel se acercó para comprobar su estado, una vez que estuvo junto a él descubrió que Zech lucía profundamente dormido con su usual pantalón fino de dormir y con su espalda desnuda, dormía boca abajo apoyándose en una de sus manos mientras la otra descansaba cerca de su cara. Por unos segundos se lo quedó mirando contemplando la belleza de aquel ser tan misterioso, sin poder contenerse se acercó a él y con mucho cuidado le retiró un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara acariciando en el proceso la suave piel pálida de Zech. Un movimiento de Zech le hizo retirar rápidamente la mano para retroceder unos pasos, cayendo de culo en el suelo, siguió sentado observándole como dormía, entonces recuerdos de la noche pasada le llegaron a la mente, recordó las caricias que se prodigaron, las sensaciones sentidas y el deseo de volver a repetirlo, con el corazón latiéndole se levantó para alejarse de aquella tentación. Fue hacia el baño para refrescarse y calmarse un poco, le costaba tranquilizarse y controlarse, su nueva condición no le ayudaba en nada sino al contrario, la sed de deseo era mucho más intensa de lo que había sentido en su vida, algo le llamaba a devorar lujuriosamente a aquel vampiro sueño de su corazón, pero se negó ante ese hecho. Paso varios minutos para poder contener su estado de excitación, para salir del baño, ahora más que nunca podía sentir la presencia del rubio vampiro, lo sentía como si lo sintiera pegado a su piel, con desesperación se quitó la ropa poniéndose el pantalón que usaba para dormir, segundos después ya estaba acostado en la cama intentando dormir pero era imposible. Por más vueltas que daba a la cama más desesperado se sentía y la presencia de Zech no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Maldición, ¿por qué no puedo calmarme? – se preguntó en voz baja girándose de nuevo sobre la cama.

Minutos atrás, la figura del sofá abrió los ojos tan pronto como sintió que el moreno se encerraba en el baño, en todo momento permaneció despierto pero no quiso hacérselo saber, percibía que Wufei estaba muy intranquilo y confundido, pudo sentir su leve caricia y el golpe que se dio al moverse sin darse cuenta, pero aún así fingió seguir durmiendo. Ahora que lo sentía en su cama abrió los ojos con tranquilidad, sabía que no se acercaría de nuevo así que se dedicó a vigilarlo entre las sombras. Los minutos pasaban y sentía cada vez más la incomodidad de Wufei, podía percibirlo en su respiración y en los latidos acelerados de su corazón, estuvo tentado a levantarse para tranquilizarlo pero desistió de la idea.

El tiempo pasaba con demasiado lentitud y Wufei no soportó estar más rato en la cama, tenía mucha sed y sus nervios estaban crispado, con pasos torpes e inseguros se acercó al mueble donde estaban las botellas de licor y las jarras de agua, se llenó un baso con agua y se lo bebió de golpe pero la sed no se le calmaba, se bebió otro y luego otro pero aquello no parecía calmarle la sed sino al contrario, las manos comenzaron a temblarse y entonces recordó algo crucial.

-Soy un baka, ahora soy una vampiro, mi sed no se calmará por mucho agua que beba – se lamentó mirando las demás botellas que allí habían.

Entonces las vio, dos botellas de elixir de la vida que utilizaba Zech para alimentarse. Con las manos temblorosas tomó una y la observó por un instante, no se atrevía a beber de ella, le desagradaba la idea pero era la única posibilidad. Con algo de inseguridad sujetó una de aquellas copas de fino cristal y se la llenó de aquel líquido, una vez llena la copa si la acercó para olerla, al inhalar el aroma su pulsa se le aceleró de nuevo y sin pensárselo más bebió de ella hasta acabársela. A pesar de que detestaba la idea de tener que beber de aquel elixir y pensando que le desagradaría por completo, la sensación que sintió fue muy diferente a la esperada. El sabor dulce y tibio de la sangre le fue de su agrado, pero su sed aún no se había apagado por lo cual se llenó una segunda copa que la bebió de la misma forma que la primera, después de una segunda copa vino la tercera y luego una cuarta.

-No deberías beberla compulsivamente – le sorprendió la voz de Zech que al girarse hacia él lo vio recostado en el sillón mientras lo observaba.

-Zech... yo... lo siento tengo mucha sed y no sé lo que estoy haciendo – respondió al darse cuenta de cómo estaba actuando y se asustó.

-Tranquilo, es normal que te sientas así – le habló Zech poniéndose de pie, hasta ahora lo había estado observando sin decir nada pero se percató que tenía que intervenir antes de que le ocurriese algo desagradable – como nuevo iniciado no te habías alimentado aún y tu cuerpo te está reclamando su sustento, pero debes tener en cuenta una cosa Wufei, no debes abusar del elixir de la vida y menos en periodos en los que no te has alimentado con frecuencia, podrías colapsarte y eso sería muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué tengo tanta sed si ya me bebido suficiente? ¿por qué me siento tan alterado? Hasta ahora no había sentido esto – le preguntó asustado y preocupado.

-Eres nuevo en esto y con el tiempo irás aprendiendo, lo que estas sintiendo en parte es normal, yo... lamento haberte puesto en esta circunstancia, lo lamento mucho – le dijo agachando su mirada – pero si tu me dejas, te enseñaré todo lo necesario para que sea autosuficiente, luego si quieres no me verás más, te doy mi palabra.

-Zech yo...

-No tienes que decirme nada. Pregúntame lo que quieras yo intentaré ayudarte – le pidió Zech.

-Dices que lo que siento es normal, pero ¿qué es lo que siento?.

-Entre los vampiros hay diferentes lazos que nos unen los unos con los otros, están los lazos de familia, los de pareja y los de sangre, este último es el más estrecho, Cuando un vampiro convierte a un mortal en vampiro, entre ellos se crea un lazo casi indestructible y poderos, el que transforma se le llama Sire. El Sire puede iniciar a cuantos hombres y mujeres quiera pero solo un iniciado puede tener un Sire. Entre ellos, gracias al lazo de sangre que los une les permite percibirse y saberse el estado del uno al otro, es un sentido que les une y que le llama para estar juntos. Cualquiera de los tres lazos existentes entre los vampiros puede ser compatibles, uno con los otros. Un Sire puede iniciar a su pareja mortal, creando entre los dos no solo un lazo sino dos.

Tu cuerpo lo que está experimentado es la llamada de ese lazo que existe entre nosotros, al ser yo quien... te convirtió... pues tu sangre me ha reconocido como tú Sire.

-¿Por eso tú presencia es más notoria para mí ahora? – le preguntó

-Sí... pero si te incomoda puedo marcharme.

-¿Si te marchas dejaré de sentirme así? – volvió a preguntar Wufei.

-Con esta intensidad sí pero aún así me sentirás igual – ese lazo puede abarcar largas distancias, cuanto más domines tus poderes, más percepción obtendrás de las cosas que desees.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para calmar esta angustia?.

-Supongo que deberás solucionar de la manera que tu quieras lo que te angustia tanto. Tus sentimientos y tú manera de actuar es la misma de la que tenías antes, lo único que ha cambiando ahora es que puedes percibir cosas con mayor claridad y tus sentidos están más desarrollados sin mencionar los nuevos poderes que posees ahora.

-Entonces debo solucionar lo que me agobia y así podré está más tranquilo – resumió el moreno.

-Así es... más o menos – le respondió Zech – si... lo que te molesta es mi presencia, puedo marcharme Wufei – le dijo con tristeza.

-Eso no cambiaría nada, tú lo has dicho, seguiré presintiéndote igual – le dijo dando un paso hacia el sillón donde estaba Zech sentado.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? La única forma para que no sientas mi lazo es que yo muera... si es lo que deseas yo... te doy mi vida puedes matarme si es tu deseo, no me opondré.

-¿Y perder todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para salvarte? he pagado muy alto el precio por que sigas con vida. No me pidas que te mate, jamás podría hacerlo – le confesó acercándose más a él hasta quedar a su lado.

-Entonces Wufei... que quieres que haga... yo no sé...

-Shhhhhhhhh, no digas nadas – le interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – yo me he comportado como un crío, no te di la oportunidad de explicarte y te dije cosas horribles que realmente no sentía. Zech yo... quiero que me perdones.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Wufei, sino al contrario, daría mi vida por que no pasaras por todo esto, te amo con toda mi alma y la sola idea de pensar que te iba a perder me volvió loco, no podía permitir que e arrebatasen a la persona que amo, no lo hubiera soportado.

-Lo sé Zech – le respondió abrazándose a él – duerme conmigo por favor, no quiero estar solo, te necesito a mi lado, yo... yo... a pesar de todo... te amo, siempre lo he hecho – le confesó al final.

-Oh Wufei – le dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho desnudo – no sabes cuanto he deseado oír esas palabras. Te amo, te amo, te amo – le repetía mientras le besaba con ternura.

-Jeje y yo a ti baka, anda vallamos a la cama, este sofá debe de ser muy incómodo y debemos descansar para lo que avecina.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas? – le preguntó Zech esperanzado.

-Si mi hermana ha sido capaz de perdonarme a mí y a ti por lo sucedido como quieres que no te perdone – le dijo pasando los brazos por su cuello para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo con pasión – eres lo único que me importa, además Duo me contó que hay posibilidad de romper la maldición y volver los dos a ser normales – le comentó abrazado a él.

-Sí así eso pero no va ser fácil, Lord Odin hará todo lo posible para evitarlo.

-Puede que tengas razón pero no nos dejaremos amedrentar por eso, lucharemos hasta el final y si nuestro destino es permanecer como estamos, pues bien, lo aceptaré si tú estás a mi lado y no me dejas nunca.

-De eso no te quepa la menor duda, ya he desafiado a la muerte por ti, no me importaría hacerlo con cualquier otro que intentara separarnos.

-Gracias por decir eso, ahora vamos a la cama – le digo arrastrando con suavidad a su amante hasta el lecho que compartirían esa noche – te amo Zech – le dijo sentándose en la cama e invitando a Zech que lo hiciera junto a él.

-Y yo a ti Wufei... y yo a ti – le susurró arrastrando el cuerpo del moreno para quedar ambos tumbados - ¿se enfadó mucho tú hermana al contárselo?.

-La verdad es que al principio se disgustó mucho, te hubiera matado si llegas ha estar allí pero al explicarle el motivo que te llevo a hacerlo y al confesarle que te amaba, no le quedó otra que aceptarlo, al fin de cuentas es mi hermana y me quiere.

-Tienes suerte de contar con ella mi amor – le dijo besando el cuello firme de Wufei.

-Pues ahora tu también disfrutarás de esa suerte, mi hermana ya te a adoptado como su cuñado, jeje, por cierto me pidió que te diera una cosa de su parte.

-¿Sí? ¿de que se trata? – preguntó curioso.

-De esto – le dijo sujetando el rostro del rubio para besarlo con toda la pasión que pudo imprimir en ese beso, cuando la falta de aire fue imperiosa se separaron jadeantes.

-Por todos los diablos, eso me lo manda tu hermana – dijo aturdido.

-Bueno más o menos pero ese beso es de mi cosecho, jeje además me dijo que le gustaba tu culo, creo que también en cierta forma le gustastes a mi hermana.

-Valla, creo que voy a tener cuidado con los hermanos Chang, jajaja – se rió abrazándole.

-Pues aún tengo otro hermano, Tama, ¿te acuerdas de él?.

-Mmmm creo que si, no será ese joven tan atractivo que salvé en el bosque y que se tubo que quedar para enterrar a tus guerreros. Aayyyy – se quejó al recibir un golpe en las costillas por parte de Wufei que fruncía el ceño.

-Joven atractivo, así que mi hermano te parece atractivo – dijo celos.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo mi amor era una broma, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, jaja, no sabía que eras tan celoso, mira que tener celos de tu propio hermano.

-Baka... no te rías, y no estoy celoso, lo que pasa es que si miras a alguien más seguro que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo – le explico mostrándose su temor.

-Eso jamás sucederá, ya te dije que solo tengo ojos para ti aunque conociera al hombre o mujer más bello del planeta o me haría dudar por lo que siento por ti, te amo y lo haré hasta el día de mi muerte. Además no me gusta ver que el poderoso guerrero Chang del que estoy sumamente enamorado se muestre indeciso e inseguro. Jamás dudes de mi amor Wufei, jamás.

-Lo siento Zech, pero es que nunca me había sentido así por alguien, pero no volveré a dudar más de tu amor. Bésame – le pidió melosamente.

-Como mi amado desee – le respondió metiéndose en la cama junto a Wufei para taparse con las suaves sábanas y besarse con amor.

Las caricias y besos ardientes no se hicieron esperar, ambos ansiaba disfrutar el poder estar juntos sin presiones ni temores, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, todo sucedió demasiado rápido y no pudieron disfrutar del momento. Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, aunque tenían que descansar, preferían tomarse algo de tiempo para ellos. Se amarían con tiempo y dedicación el uno al otro. Haciéndole entender al otro lo mucho que se quería y se amaban. Pronto las simples caricias no les fueron suficientes, la poca ropa que llevaban les molestaba demasiado por lo que optaron a desprenderse de ellas quedando ambos desnudos, uno junto al otro, reiniciando las caricias pero con más intensidad y osadía. Sus cuerpos pedían más y poco a poco se fueron entregando al placer.

-Oooohhhhhhhh Wufeiiiiiiiii, te deseooooooooo – jadeó Zech al sentir la lengua traviesa de Wufei sobre su pezón izquierdo.

-Mmmmmmmm, siiiiiii yo también – le afirmó completamente excitado por las caricias íntimas que Zech le proporcionaba por todo el cuerpo.

-No permitas que vuelva a perder el control, por favor – le pidió jadeante Zech.

-No... no te preocupes... eso no volverá a suceder mmmmmmmmm. Zech hazme el amor, te necesito – le pidió Wufei con deseo sentándose sobre su cadera.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh si Wufei no pares – le suplicó al sentir como sus miembros endurecidos se rozaban – mmmmmmmmmm siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Continuará...

Agradecimientos:

Primero de todo, quiero pedir disculpas a todos los que me mandasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior y no os lo agradecí cono debiera, resulta que me di cuenta cuando ya lo había subido a , por eso aprovecho para hacerlo en esta actualización, disculpar mi despiste.

Maria Wong: Gracias por escribirme, siempre me alegra ver que gente nueva me manda algún review aunque sea una línea, Te gusto Instintos? Pues no sabes lo que me alegro, ya que fue el primer fic que he escrito y le tengo un cariño especial. Y bueno, te digo que me halagas con tus palabras, jeje, creo que exageras un poco, pero muchas gracias, espero que los siguientes capítulos te digan gustando, un saludo y hasta pronto.

Perla Almogabar: Gracias por tu extenso comentario, da gusto que la gente se extienda en sus explicaciones, ya sea para alabarme o para crucificarme, jeje, en serio te lo agradezco mucho Perla, tus suposiciones no han sido del todo acertadas pero lo podrían ser, se que lo paso mal Wufei, pero tendrá su recompensa así como Zech. El papel de Heero en esta pareja es superficial ya que el protagonismo de él se verá más adelante, a partir de ahora el fic se centrará casi por completo en la maldición, como se originó y como deberán romperla. Espero que te guste. Saludos

Phaedra: Jeje te gustó el lemon de Wufy eh? pues tranquila yo también me apunto al club de hentais, jejeje. Como te habrás dado cuenta habrá un segundo asalto para la parejita en cuestión pero tendréis que esperar, jeje. Lo deje a mitad, jua jua jua, es que sino me saldría muy largo en capítulo y tenía que crear expectación. Gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos.

Dayamara: Gracias, gracias no se merecen, espero que la actualización haya sido se tu agrado, a partir de ahora las cosas irán un poco más rápidas, creo que lo estoy alargando demasiado, jeje y eso que lo intenté hacer más corto que mi fic de Instintos,, pero que le vamos hacer. Un saludo y gracias por escribirme.

Bueno creo que he respondido a todos, también aprovecho a saludar a la gente que pertenece a los mismos grupos Yahoo que yo, con ellos suelo dirigirme a su correo personal o del grupo. Muchos gracias a todos por molestarse en escribirme, eso me llana el alma y el corazón. Arigato, Chipita.


	15. Cap XV Planes para la huida Chang

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te protegeré

Cap. 15

Los jadeos eran lo único que se podía escuchar por toda la habitación. Dos cuerpos sudorosos y calientes se retorcían por el placer que sentían sobre la cama que fue testigo de su primera entrega. Brazos y piernas no perdían oportunidad de sentirse enredados por el cuerpo de su compañero. Sutiles gemidos, promesas de amor eterno era la única poesía que se expresaba en esos momentos, el calor sabía paulatinamente así como la intensidad y el deseo de sus existencias. Es vez sería la primera e que se amarían plenamente y concientemente.

-Mmmmmm Wufeiiiii, eres sumamente hermoso, aaaaaahhh yo... quiero hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, aaahhhh quiero que sepas que te amo, para mí esto no es sexo, yo...

-Lo sé, mmmmm, no hace falta que me lo digas, me costó mucho admitirlo pero para mí tampoco se trata de solo sexo, te quiero con toda mi alma – le confesó antes de besarlo con devoción, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior para después pasar su lengua por los labios enrojecidos de Zech.

-Wufeiiii – le llamó haciéndole que parase aunque no quisiera para dejarlo sentado en su cadera para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –la otra vez... yo... kuso no sé como decírtelo... la vez que tu y yo... nos acostamos, ¿recuerdas todo lo que hicimos? – preguntó sonrojado?.

-Pues... sí, más o menos, lo recurso todo hasta que comenzaste a beber de mí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – le preguntó esta vez él y también sonrojado.

-Es que yo... recuerdo solo fragmentos sueltos... – le confesó aún con la respiración acelerada por las caricias que habían compartido hasta ahora – y bueno, sé que sentí mucho placer hasta el punto de enloquecer, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Y de que se trata? – le instó a que preguntara recostándose sobre su koi quedando apoyado en su fuerte pecho con los brazos cruzados en él.

-Para ti fue la primera vez y a lo mejor fui muy brusco contigo, yo... hubiera deseado que nuestra primera vez fuese especial, hubiese sido dulce y muy cariñoso y no el bárbaro que vistes – le comentó preocupado.

-Bueno... si que fue mi primera vez – le respondió apoyado con su cabeza en su pecho oyendo sus latidos del corazón y concentrando su mirada sobre su pecho ya que no se atrevía a mirarlo al responderla algo tan íntimo – fue algo doloroso pero quise hacerlo, yo también hubiese querido que fuese en otras circunstancias, pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que fue contigo y que gracias a eso ahora te tengo a mi lado.

-Pero eso no es justo Wufei... – dijo indignado con él mismo.

-SSssshhhhh – le dijo poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de Zech – te he dicho que eso ya no me importa, además habrá tiempo para rectificar esa noche.

-Entonces... hoy borraré ese mal recuerdo con mis besos y mis caricias – le informó, consiguiendo en un rápido movimiento atrapar el cuerpo de su amante bajo él quedando atrapado entre su cuerpo y el colchón de la cama.

-No fue tan mal recuerdo – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – en cierto modo también lo disfruté, jeje.

-Pues ahora mismo te haré conocer el vertiginoso viaje del cielo al infierno – le comentó besándole intensamente a la vez que le acariciaba por todo el cuerpo.

Zech se preocuparía de darle todo el placer que no le fue posible atorgarle la noche que se le entregó. La boca de Zech se enzarzó en una lucha de poder por dominar la boca del otro. Su lengua recorría cada rincón sin explorar memorizándolo en su memoria como si tuviera miedo a no volverlo a sentir. A pesar de no saciarse nunca con el sabor de saliva, abandonó su boca para desplazarse hacia su oreja donde jugueteó con ella mordiéndola y dándole besos húmedos. Wufei se aferraba a la ancha espalda de Zech, intentando en vano, reprimir los gemidos que se le escapaban del fondo de su alma, en un intento desesperado por acallar jadeo, Wufei sujetó el rostro de Zech que se empeñaba en torturarle deliciosamente para apoderarse de sus labios y beber de él como un sediento perdido en el desierto. Durante varios minutos Zech permitió complacido apagar la sed del moreno con su boca pero pronto rompió el contacto que los unía para reiniciar su exploración por el cuerpo deseoso de su koi. Volvió a su oreja pero enseguida se fue desplazando por su cuello para morderle sin llegar a clavar sus colmillos donde la vez pasada bebió de él, haciéndole gemir sin control. Sus labios fueron recorriendo lentamente su camino húmedo desde su cuello hasta su clavícula izquierda, pasando por el fuerte hombro y descendiendo por su bíceps hasta el codo, de allí de desplazó hacia la derecha hasta la altura de su ombligo donde le mordió con suavidad y lamió con su lengua como si se tratase de la más dulce miel. Su camino tomó rumbo ascendente por el costado izquierdo hasta llegar a su pezón que exploró con su lengua afanosa animado por los fuertes jadeos que provocaba en Wufei, una vez erecto el pezón de desplazó hacia el otro dándole el mismo trato que al anterior para después descender por su cuerpo hasta la altura de la ingle que mostraba orgullosa el centro de todo placer y sensibilidad. Wufei instintivamente movía las caderas en busca del alivio que necesitaba pero el estímulo que esperaba encontrar nunca llegaba. Con movimientos excesivamente lentos, Zech recorrió con su lengua la zona en cuestión pero sin tener un contacto directo con el miembro erecto de Wufei, cosa que le desesperó más.

-Aahhhhhhh, Zechhhhhh no me tortures más, mmmmmmm, te necesito ya – le rogó suplicante

-Mmmm – gimió Zech relamiéndose los labios para saborear el sabor de la piel de su koi – tendrás que esperar un poco más... aún no me sacio con tú sabor – le dijo con deseo.

Apiadándose de él, Zech dirigió una de sus manos hasta el sexo del moreno para comenzar una masturbación lenta y suave, apenas una caricia, Wufei respondió arqueando la espalda por tal sensación aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, su respiración era entrecortada y jadeante. Los labios de Zech no se detuvieron en ningún momento en recorrer la fisonomía de su amante, fue descendiendo saboreando la piel de los muslos tornados bajando por ellas hasta los pies, primero bajo por una pierna para subir por la otra, todo un recorrido de sensaciones y gustos para ambos. En el momento menos inesperado, Zech dejó de estimulas el sexo del moreno para situarse completamente sobre su cuerpo sintiendo cada contorno, cada músculo del uno en el otro y con voz lleva de deseo le habló.

-Mmmm, mi amor date le vuelta – le pidió deseoso Zech, apartándose un poco de él para permitirle en movimiento.

-¿Qué me dé la vuelta? – le preguntó temeroso y nervioso por lo que se avecinaba, aunque ya había estado con él, no dejaba de intimidarlo, ya que ahora él no era quien dominaba la situación.

-Sí... ¿confías en mi? – le preguntó al notar el temor de su amante.

-Err... sí claro – le respondió dándose la vuelta lentamente para quedar boca a bajo sobre la cama y con el cuerpo de Zech pegado a su lado.

-Ahora, relájate y disfruta – le sugirió el rubio acariciando la fuerte espalda de su amante para relajarlo mientras él se tumbaba de medio lado para observarle mientras se apoyaba la cabeza sobre mano y la otra la utilizaba para acariciarle.

-Mmmmmm Zech, no puedo aguantar mucho más sin... – intentó decir martirizándose al notar el roce de su sexo duro contra el colchón.

-Shhhh, tranquilo yo te daré tú alivio – le respondió después de colocarse sobre su cuerpo y susurrárselo sobre su oído a la vez frotaba contra las firmes nalgas de su koi.

-Mmmmm Zechhhhhhhhh – gimió al sentir más presión sobre su cuerpo repercutiendo en aumentar el roce de su sexo a la vez que sentía como la erección de Zech rozaba su sensible y palpitante entrada.

-Oooohhhhh Wufei, eres delicioso – le dijo mientras apartaba los largos mechones de su azabache cabello que descansaban en su espalda para retirarlo de cuello para poder besar su nuca.

La tensión sexual era demasiada, ambos deseaban que las cosa fueran más allá, Wufei se retorcía de placer por el contacto lascivo de Zech y Zech estaba más que excitado al sentir como los movimientos del moreno repercutían en su propio cuerpo y por la deliciosa melodía que eran los gemidos de Wufei. Wufei quiso incorporarse para incitar a Zech para que lo poseyera pero le fue permitido moverse, ya que Zech lo mantuvo tumbado sobre la cama. Con la misma calma que venía siendo habitual en durante todo ese rato, Zech se fue deslizando por la espalda, recorriéndola con sus besos ardientes por los omoplatos, dorsales hasta centrarse en la columna y deslizarse por ella hasta el final de la misma, arrancando agónicos gemidos de impaciencia. Con sus manos sujetó ambas nalgas masajeándolas con ternura, los gemidos de Wufei iban en aumento cada ver que las traviesas manos del rubio pasaban cerca de su entrada pero nunca lograban permanecer más de unos segundos en el lugar. Con más predisposición a complacer a su amante Zech rozó con unos de sus dedos mojados en su propia saliva por la ansiosa entrada provocando un fuerte estremecimiento por parte del moreno, fue pasando su dedo sin crear presión solo acariciándolo hasta que sin casi darse cuenta el dedo fue engullido por el cuerpo del moreno jadeante. Zech intercambiaba sus dedos con su lengua para preparar la zona para lo que vendría a continuación.

-Aarggghhhh, por Kamisama, Zech no aguanto mássssssssssss, quiero sentirte, por favor – gemía desesperado el moreno aferrándose a las sábanas con deseo.

-Mmmmmm Wufei, demonios, eres tan estrecho, uffffffffff yo tampoco aguanto más, voy hacerte mío si... si te hago daño dímelo mmmmmmmmm.

Tan pronto como le respondió, Zech retiró los dedos de Wufei para abrirle con cuidado las piernas situándose entre ellas para posicionar su miembro erecto hacia la entrada. Con un movimiento lento fue entrando poco a poco en él sin obtener demasiada resistencia. Wufei apretaba tanto las sábanas con sus manos que tenía los nudillos en blanco, Zech al verlo recostó todo su cuerpo sobre su koi para poder tomarle de las manos para que aflojara la presión que ejercía.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhh, Wufei, ¿te duele? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Mmmm, ooohhhh nooooo – le respondió algo tenso al sentir como se iba posesionando de su interior hasta que lo sintió completamente en su interior.

-Entonces relájate, mmm, estás muy tenso, yo no te voy hacer daño, te amo – le comentó para tranquilizarlo para que disfrutase.

Al sentir de nuevo los besos sobre su espalda le hizo relajarse de nuevo para seguir disfrutando de su entrega. Los movimientos se iniciaron lentamente dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrase a su intromisión, una vez que resistencia por parte del cuerpo del moreno fue nula, las penetraciones fueron más largas y profundas, provocando que el roce contra el colchón fuera también más intenso. Ambos gemían entre te amos, el clímax no estaba muy lejos por lo que Zech decidió cambiar de posición para tumbar a Wufei boca arriba para poder besarlo con facilidad, quería verla la cara de placer para cuando llegase su culminación. No tardaron ni un segundo en cambiar de postura que ya estaba otra vez amándose con locura, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro, se besaron y acariciaron hasta que el gran momento les golpeó con fuerza a los dos, Wufei entre sus cuerpos abrazados y Zech dentro de las entrañas de su koi. El momento álgido les fue llevando a la calma, tiempo en el que recuperaron su aliento y normalizaron sus corazones satisfechos por la entrega. Sin salir del cuerpo de Wufei, Zech sujetó el cuerpo sudoroso de su amante para recostarlo mejor sobre la cama y cubrirse con la maraña de sábanas que estaba amontonada en un lado de la cama.

-Te amo Wufei, no lo olvides nunca – le dijo apretándole contra su cuerpo acariciándole los mechones húmedos por el ejercicio que se le pegaban a la cara.

-Y yo a ti Zech, te has vuelto la persona más importante de mi vida – le confesó colocándose sobre el pecho firme de Zech para mirarle a los ojos.

-Será mejor que descansemos, el Sol ya ha salido hace rato y está noche será muy movida no quiero que estés agotado.

-Mmmm – ronroneó Wufei contra su cuello – no me importa si es contigo con quien malgasto mi tiempo de descanso – le dijo con una sonrisa – A sido fantástico.

-Gracias, jeje es lo mínimo que podía hacer, además, no es por fardar pero tienes por koi a uno de los mejores por no decir el mejor de los amantes de toda la región – le respondió orgulloso.

-Baka – le dijo avergonzado

Tras un par de arrumacos más ambos se quedaron dormido para descansar lo que les quedaba de día, al anochecer las cosa cambiarían aunque no se sabía aún si para bien o par mal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El anochecer había llegado demasiado pronto para algunos. Desde primera hora se podía apreciar el ajetreo en todo el Castillo. Los vampiros que irían al viaje ultimaban los últimos preparativos para la partida inminente, Lord Odin daba las últimas ordenes para los sirvientes que quedaban en le Castillo así como a los vampiros que quedaban vigilando el lugar.

-Toc toc

-Mmm, adelante – se oyó la voz del interior de la habitación.

-Heero estás levantado ya – preguntó con frialdad Lord Odin al entrar a la habitación encontrando a Heero sentado en el escritorio arreglando unos papeles, vestido con un pantalón ligero y una sandalias.

-Claro que lo estoy, con todo ese ruido que estáis montando cualquiera no se entera – dijo con burla.

-¿Vas a venir a Nabuya conmigo? – le preguntó Odin aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-No creo que sea conveniente – le dijo con frialdad.

-¿No? ¿y porque no? – preguntó buscando que se delatase.

-Primero porque mi primo y su perrito faldero se encuentran aquí y no es recomendable que merodee por su cuenta por el Castillo, segundo por que si me voy quien se quedará vigilando el Castillo, ¿la panda de ineptos que tienes por vasallos? – preguntó burlón – y tercero que quiero un tiempo para mí para disfrutar de mi juguetito – le dijo Heero señalando a la cama donde Duo dormía profundamente boca a bajo con la cabeza ladeada hacia donde estaban ellos y su larga melena descansaba desordenada sobre la cama. Estaba desnudo por completo y la sábana se le había deslizado por el cuerpo hasta la cintura cubriéndole escasamente la cadera ya que sus piernas estaban también descubiertas – dentro de poco será el Bloody Night y estoy pensando en deshacerme de él para buscar algo diferente, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda para gozar de él.

-Vaya, veo que has pensado en todo, por algo se dice que eres el legítimo heredero del Clan principal, jeje. Pero creo que en una cosa te equivocas – le dijo acercándose ahora a la cama donde dormía Duo para coger uno de sus mechones de pelo y acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Sí? ¿en cual? – le preguntó Heero conteniendo la ira al ver como tocaba a su Duo aunque fuera solo un mechón de pelo.

-No debería decirte esto pero... yo me desprendería de una preciosidad como esta – le comento pasando un dedo por el rostro de Duo sin despertarlo – es demasiado bello para desecharlo pero tú verás lo que haces, si te cansas me lo podrías dar, tengo muchas ideas para disfrutar una criatura como esta, jeje- dijo intentando provocar al Yuy.

-Puede que lo haga, tranquilo ya te avisaré – le respondió con una sonrisa falsa – "maldito desgraciado quítales las manos de encima" – pensó Heero al ver como recorría el cuerpo con la mirada y su mano.

-Bueno entonces solo tengo que decirte que nos vamos y ya sabes si surge cualquier cosa ya sabes como avisarme – respondió con naturalidad – dejo el Castillo en tus manos, espero no tener que arrepentirme – le comentó seriamente, el momento de mostrar las cartas estaba llegando.

-Tranquilo no te arrepentirás – mintió descaradamente Heero al notar la amenaza implícita en la frase anterior – Que te vaya bien el viaje y tráeme un recuerdo de Nabuya – le dijo con ironía.

-Jeje tranquilo ya te traerá algo, seguro que no lo olvidarás nunca, jeje – le respondió Odin saliendo de la habitación para prepararse para salir cuanto antes.

-Maldito desgraciado – murmuró Heero al dejar de sentir la presencia de Odin cerca de allí – has tenido suerte por no ser el momento sino te hubiera arrancado la cabeza por toca a Duo. Juro que acabaré contigo – dijo molesto levantándose del escritorio para ir hacia la cama donde Duo dormía ignorante de lo sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás – Duo, mi amor despierta – le dijo sacudiéndolo con suavidad para que despertase.

-Mmmm, ¿Heero? ¿qué sucede? Es muy temprano todavía – dijo con holgazanería.

-Sé que es temprano mi amor pero Odin ya se ha puesto en marcha, tenemos que darnos prisa y aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor posible. Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que Odin no va solamente a Nabuya por negocios.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó sin entender sentándose sobre la cama.

-Por un comentario que hizo, venga vístete deprisa, no puedo concentrarme si te tengo desnudo delante de mí – le dijo con una sonrisa al verle lo provocativo con esa sábana que apenas le cubría.

-¿Un comentario que hizo Odin? ¿ha estado aquí? – preguntó alarmado.

-Sí mientras dormías por eso no he querido despertarte antes, sabía que Odin pasaría por aquí para pedirme que fuera con él. Pero por suerte me lo pude quitar de encima.

-Por Kamisama ha estado aquí y me ha visto casi desnudo y yo sin enterarme – dijo con miedo cubriéndose con la sábana.

-Tranquilo no ha pasado nada, ahora ve a vestirte, tenemos que ir ha avisar a Quatre – le comentó acabándose de vestir.

Duo se levantó rápidamente de la cama para coger su ropa e ir al baño para asearse. Minutos después salía del baño completamente vestido y acabándose de trenzar el pelo.

-Ya estoy listo – le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a su prometido que lo miraba con detenimiento y orgullo.

-Eres hermoso – le afirmó rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Duo – no sabes las ganas que tengo de que todo esto acabe y podamos vivir con tranquilidad y sin gente a nuestro alrededor que interrumpa cada cinco minutos – le confesó besando los labios de Duo que le respondieron con igual ternura y cariño.

-Yo también deseo lo mismo, vivir junto a ti sin preocuparnos del mañana – le respondió apretándose contra su cuerpo.

-Mmmm será mejor que vayamos a ver a Quatre antes de que me arrepienta y te haga mío una vez más – le dijo al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al contacto del cuerpo cálido de Duo.

-Mmmmm, yo me declino por la segunda opción, jeje – le comentó con una mirada maliciosa.

-Duo, no te tienes, que luego ya sabes lo que ocurre – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-Aaaahhhh, tienes razón, lo primero es lo primero – le respondió apartándose del abrazo posesivo de Heero, sino no lograría separarse nunca.

-Ufff, venga vámonos – dijo con voz perturbada – Quatre nos espera – le comunicó sujetándole de la muñeca para sacarlo de la habitación y casi arrastrarlo hasta la alcoba de su primo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora antes, en los aposentos de Quatre-sama.

-Quatre, despierta – le llamó Trowa sacudiendo con suavidad a su vampiro dormido – Quatre hay mucho alboroto ahí fuera, deberíamos levantarnos – le pidió impaciente.

-Mmmmm Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó adormilado Quatre a su amante mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en su cuello.

-¿No lo oyes? – preguntó sorprendido Trowa de la tranquilidad que tenía el rubio.

-Si lo oigo, pero no pasa nada aún es temprano, ¿por qué estás tan alterado, mi amor? – le preguntó acariciándole el rostro para tranquilizarlo.

-No lo sé pero hay algo que me inquieta y me tiene intranquilo, no entiendo como puedes estar tan relajado sabiendo todo lo que va a suceder – le dijo asombrado.

-Es simple mi ángel, no gano nada poniéndome nervioso, además tengo que descansar todo lo que pueda, anoche quedé agotado, ¿tú no? – le preguntó con malicia viendo como se ruborizaba.

-Yo... claro que me agoté pero es que... – intentó defenderse.

-Shhhh tranquilo, estás muy tenso y eso no te conviene, ven vallamos a tomar un baño, eso nos relajará, comerás algo y luego iremos a ver a Heero y a los demás.

-Bien, espero que el baño me relaje, no entiendo porque estoy tan nervioso – le dijo saliendo de la cama desnudo para ponerse una fina bata que descansaba en una de las sillas cercanas a la cama. Quatre hizo lo mismo con su bata y ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño.

El agua estaba templada, lo suficiente para eliminar la tensión de los músculos de cuerpo tenso de Trowa. Ambos se adentraron en la gran bañera para permanecer sentado en la zona menos onda apoyando la espalda de Quatre en el borde de ella, dándole el punto de apoya a su koi, que se situó entre sus piernas y apoyó su espalda en el pecho del rubio.

Quatre abrazó la cintura de castaño acariciando el moreno pecho de Trowa y su vientre plano. Las caricias y el agua consiguieron relajar al joven pudiendo disfrutar uno minutos de paz y relajación. El tiempo corría lentamente para ellos viéndose en la necesidad de terminar con el baño, con rapidez se asearon y salieron del agua para secarse.

-¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó Quatre secando las últimas gotas de agua que corrían por el pecho de su amante.

-Sí, mucho mejor, no sé por que pero cuando estoy a tú lado mi alma y mi cuerpo se calman y se relajan como ninguna otra cosa puede hacerlo.

-Gracias por el cumplido amor, ven vamos a vestirnos para que puedas desayunar algo – le dijo sujetándole de la cintura para guiarlo hacia el amplio vestidor.

-Quatre – le llamó al estar en el vestidor.

-¿Sí? – le preguntó al ver lo serio que estaba mientras escogía su ropa y la de Trowa para vestirse, ya que ambos estaban desnudos con una toalla en sus cinturas.

-No sé como explicarlo, pero... tengo la certeza de que algo grave va a suceder, no sé... es como si algo en mi interior me dijera que debo de tener cuidado, que debo protegerte... es muy extraño, hay momentos que me siento vulnerable y solo y otros en los que me veo capaz de enfrentarme a quien sea por permanecer a tú lado. Yo...

-Shhhh, tranquilo mi vida – le dijo Quatre enternecido, acercándose para abrazarlo al ver tan inseguro a su amante.

-Pero es que yo nunca he sido así... yo siempre he estado muy seguro de mis actos y de lo que tenía que hacer, pero ahora... todo me asusta, me asusta pensar que te puedo perder – le confesó enterrando su cara en el cuello del vampiro mientras acariciaba la larga melena húmeda y rubia de su koi.

-Tranquilo el que estés inseguro es normal en una situación como esta – le explicó sujetándole el rostro para mirar su mirada esmeralda – y sobre lo que me puedas perder, no puedo decirte que no sucederá, aunque así lo deseo con todo mi corazón, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Quiero que dejes de pensar en eso...

-Pero no puedo – le dijo ahogadamente – no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza es algo que me oprime el corazón y no me deja respirar – le explicó conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-No vivas pensando en el mañana, vive pensando en el presente, en nuestro presente, ahora me tienes y lucharé porque así perdure, pensar en lo que pueda pasar no te dejará disfrutar lo que está pasando en estos momentos – le hablo con dulzura abrazándole para consolarlo – te amo Trowa eso nunca lo olvides y siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote y velando por ti, sea de la manera que sea, te lo prometo.

-Snif, snif, tienes razón – le respondió Trowa limpiándose las lágrimas rebeldes que se le escaparon de los ojos verdes – intentaré no pensar más en ello, debo alegrarme por que te tengo ahora, ambos lucharemos por que eso no cambien.

-Así me gusta oírte, ahora a vestirnos, debes de estar hambriento – le dijo sonriéndolo, ocultando sus propios miedos a no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, pero aunque muriese en esa batalla su espíritu permanecería con la persona que amaba por encima de todo.

Ya estaban prácticamente vestidos cuando llamaron a la puerta con insistencia. Quatre se apresuró a abrir al reconocer la presencia de quien estaba allí, abriendo con rapidez la puesta y dejando pasar a su primo y su amante trenzado.

-Buenas noches, os habéis levantado muy pronto hoy, ¿a sucedido algo? – preguntó Quatre al ver a su primo tan temprano en su habitación, normalmente solía tardar una hora o dos después de ponerse el Sol.

-Buenos días primo, Odin ya se ha puesto en marcha, debemos estar alerta, bajaré a Duo a la cocina para que coma algo y para avisar a Haruko-san para que tenga todo listo, sería recomendable empezar a sacar a la gente de Chang en cuanto dejemos de notar la presencia de Odin y sus hombres.

-Perfecto, podría Trowa acompañaros para que coma algo él también, yo iré avisar a Zech, no reuniremos en el vestíbulo en cuado la presencia de Odin no sea un peligro.

-Yo quiero ir contigo Quatre – protestó Trowa acabando de abrocharse la casaca verde botella, ocultando la suave blusa de hilo blanco que le había entregado Quatre para vestirse.

-Tienes que comer algo Trowa – le respondió autoritario mirándolo – Heero podrías encargarte de que Haruko-san le preparase un consomé nutritivo, esta noche no ha descansado muy bien además se ha desvelado y no ha dormido mucho – le pidió a su primo.

-Pero... quiso protestar Trowa.

-No hay inconveniente – respondió Heero ignorando las protestas del amante de su primo – será mejor que bajemos cuanto antes, Odin aún merodea por el Castillo, no quiero que me vea contigo primo.

-Lo entiendo nos vemos luego – le respondió acercándose a Trowa para besarle con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cintura y el vientre – nos vemos luego amor, no tardaré, estate tranquilo – le dijo en voz baja para tranquilizarlo.

-No me gusta esto – le respondió sujetándole de la mano para evitar que se fuera – no me dejes solo – le dijo mirándolo con súplica.

-No parará nada, Trowa – comentó Duo al ver la angustia de su amigo – estamos en el Castillo solo va ha ver a Zech, además Heero puede presentir cualquier tipo de peligro, no debes preocuparte.

-Mi amor no pasará nada, enseguida estaré contigo – le dijo Quatre besándole de nuevo.

-Debemos irnos ya – dijo con seriedad guiando a Duo por la cintura para salir de allí mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro del castaño para llamarle la atención.

-Heero, no olvides de que Trowa beba el consomé – le pidió el rubio cuando iba a salir de la habitación.

-Espero un momento Quatre – dijo de repente retirando la mano del hombro de Trowa para empujarlo por la espalda para salir todo de allí de una vez. Una vez en el pasillo – Quatre espera, Duo espérame en las escaleras con Trowa yo ahora mismo voy para allí – le dijo al trenzando señalando las escaleras que se veían a unos metros desde allí.

-Err... sí, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó desconcertado Duo por el repentino cambio de parecer de su prometido.

-No no ocurre nada, solo quiero ultimar un último detalle sin importancia para salir de aquí, vigila si viene alguien y me avisas, ¿quieres? – le mintió manteniendo una sonrisa dulce.

-Err... claro, pero no tardes – le respondió correspondiéndole la sonrisa mientras se alejaba de allí junto con un no muy convencido Trowa.

-¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó Heero al comprobar que los chicos estaban lo suficientemente alejados para que no los oyesen.

-¿Decirle que y a quien? – respondió sin saber que le estaba preguntando su primo.

-No te hagas el baka Quatre, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer una cosa como esa en una situación tan delicada como esta? – le preguntó molesto.

-No sé de que me hablas – le respondió ocultando su sorpresa y a la defensiva intuyendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, sé lo que le has hecho a Trowa, podrías haberte esperado para cuando todo esto haya acabado... y luego dices que el irresponsable soy yo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido? – le preguntó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa – es imposible detectarlo al menos hasta la segunda semana... tú como...

-Baka, has olvidado con quien estás hablando. Lo he notado cuando le he puesto la mano en el hombro, sabes que mi percepción es superior a la de cualquier vampiro. ¿se lo vas a decir?.

-Por ahora no, aún tengo dos semanas para saber como transcurren las cosas, después de entonces sé lo tendré que decir ya que los demás lo detectarán y comenzarán ha hacer preguntas – le explicó Quatre con seguridad mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Has pensado la posibilidad que no llegues a la segunda semana si las cosas se ponen feas – le dijo Heero a su primo con una dolorosa realidad.

-Sí, lo he pensado y por eso mismo lo hice, si me ocurriera algo tendrá algo por lo que seguir adelante, de otra manera estoy seguro que sería capaz de seguirme al mismísimo infierno. Ya que mencionas este tema te iba a pedir un favor cuando llegáramos al Castillo Yuy pero bueno ahora ya da igual. Si me ocurriera algo como dices, te importaría asegurarte que Trowa llegase al Castillo Winner, Rashid sabrá lo que tiene que hacer – le pidió Quatre como un favor.

-¿Y se irá a tú Castillo sin saber lo que le está sucediendo? – le preguntó intuyendo una segunda parte de favor.

-Jeje, bueno ahora viene el segundo favor... – le respondió al dudoso de pedírselo o no.

-No me lo digas, quieres que se lo diga yo si tu no vives para contárselo – dijo con molestia.

-Exacto, ¿lo harás? – le pidió.

-Arrrgghh Quatre eres un... de acuerdo se lo diré pero me debes una, aunque tenga que cobrármela en la otra vida, me la cobraré – le dijo ocultando la sonrisa para no perder su porte serio e insensible.

-Gracias primo – le agradeció Quatre abrazándole solo un instante.

-Más vale que no te mueras, no me gustaría que dar ese tipo de noticias al viudo de esposo de mi primo – le comentó con burla – ahora me voy y no tardes sino las hormonas descontroladas de tu koi le harán montar un espectáculo, jeje.

-Sí tienes razón, ya se le puede intuir su estado en su carácter, jeje.- le respondió dándose la vuelta para ir en dirección contraria a la de su primo para ir a buscar a Zech y a Wufei.

-¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Duo al estar Heero ya junto a ellos.

-Sí perfecto - le dijo con una sonrisa – bajemos antes de que venga alguien a molestar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Todo preparado! – exclamó Lord Odin a sus hombres montado en su caballo a la entrada del Castillo, revisando con la vista que todo estuviera en orden.

-Sí mi Señor – respondió Touya acercándose con su caballo a Odin.

-Perfecto – dijo Odin – ¿has dado las órdenes necesarias a la persona encargada de avisarnos por si sucede cualquier incidente? – preguntó Odin al vampiro de pelo corto.

-Si mi Señor, está informado – respondió Touya con rapidez.

-Bien entonces, ¡Adelante! – anunció el inicio de la marcha encabezada por él siendo muy seguido de cerca por Lady Relena y Touya y a un caballo de distancia los demás vampiros con el equipaje y los cofres con el dinero para los tratos comerciales.

Al menos tardarían un día en llegar hasta su destino, para pasar la semana que restaba para la víspera de Bloody Night.

En el Castillo OZ se respiraba una engañosa tranquilidad, los vampiros que se habían quedado en el Castillo comenzaba a despertarse para iniciar sus actividades cotidianas, hacer el vago, salir de caza o disfrutar de los placeres ilícitos para ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A media hora de la partida de Odin, Heero, Quatre y los demás ya estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo como habían acordado.

-Bien ha llegado la hora – comentó Quatre al verse todos reunidos.

-Puede que sueno un poco estúpido pregustarlo ahora pero... ¿cómo vamos a sacar a mi gente? – preguntó curioso Wufei que estaba junto a Zech.

-Wufei tiene razón, ¿cómo los vamos a sacar de la mazmorra sin llamar la atención? – preguntó también Duo.

-Está todo previsto – respondió Heero guiñando un ojo a su primo con complicidad – solo falta esperar que Haruko-san llegue con lo que le hemos pedido.

A los pocos minutos Haruko llegó al vestíbulo cargada con un gran recipiente tapado.

-Uff... lamento haber tardado tanto – de disculpó la muchacha dejando el pesado recipiente sobre el suelo para descansar sus brazos.

-No pasa nada Haruko-san – respondió Quatre – y lamento que haber podido ir a buscar esto, ya que hubiera sido sospechoso si me viera.

-No se preocupe Quatre-san, lo entiendo.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Duo acercándose al sospechoso recipiente para destaparlo y mirar su contenido.

-¡No Duo no lo abras! – exclamaron Heero y Quatre a la vez pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Puaaaajjjjjjjjjjjj – dijo con asco retirándose con rapidez de aquella cosa – pero que es eso... huele a pero muerto, que asco – se quejó evitando una arcada.

-Jejeje – se rieron tanto Quatre como Heero – eso te pasa por curioso – se burló Heero acercándose a Duo que se aferró a su pecho con el intento de dejar de recordar aquel desagradable olor.

-Es parte de nuestro plan – dijo sonriendo Quatre – ahora será mejor que lo pongamos en práctica – les comentó a todos cogiendo ahora él el recipiente.

Sin perder más tiempo y tras comprobar que no había nadie que los pudiera delatar, bajaron a la mazmorra para avisar a la gente de Chang que pronto los sacarían de allí. En las mazmorras ya solo quedaban la gente de Chang y la celda de mujeres embarazadas, los demás prisioneros habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco, pero ya no se podía hacer nada por ellos. Al oír los pasos de varias personas la gente de Chang se asustó y se apresuraron a interpretar sus papeles de enfermos terminales, pero al verlos pudieron comprobar que se trataba de Wufei y sus amigos.

-Nat-chan – llamó Wufei a su hermana – ya estamos aquí. ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó nervioso.

-Onii-chan, que gusto verte, sí estamos bien. ¿Y tú?¿va todo bien? – le preguntó mirándole con amor para después desviar su mirada hasta figura de Zech y fulminarla con ella.

-Jeje, sí todo está perfecto – le respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Me alegro – dijo suavizando su mirada.

-Siento interrumpir una escena tan conmovedora, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo Heero con seriedad.

-Bien este será el plan – anunció Quatre llamando la atención de todos – primero de todo tendremos que utilizar esto – dijo señalando el recipiente.

-¿Eso?, que asco – exclamó Duo provocando varias sonrisas en los demás.

-Haruko-san, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien del castillo ha bajado a las mazmorras? – preguntó Quatre a la muchacha.

-Er... desde que se le informó a Lord Odin que estaba la gente de Chang enferma nadie, yo soy la única que baja para tratar supuestamente de curarlos.

-Bien perfecto eso no da más credibilidad, haber... lo que viene a continuación va a ser algo desagradable pero necesario para que el plan funcione – informó Quatre a la gente del Clan Chang – en este recipiente hay carme en mal estado que Haruko-san ha estado almacenando durante estos días, como dijo Duo antes huele a perro muerto y es eso lo que quiero que creen los vampiros que quedan en el Castillo. Tendréis que frotaros con la carne hasta que el olor de carne en descomposición se os quede adherido a la piel, tenéis que pasar por muertos.

-¿Y los latidos del corazón? ¿cómo los ocultarán? – preguntó Wufei desconcertado.

-Con esto – dijo Quatre mostrando un franco con numerosas pastillas – en dosis bajas en inofensiva, reduce el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración hasta ser casi nulo, no hay peligro si toma con moderación, esto engañará a los demás vampiros, además con la peste que vais hacer dudo que se acerquen mucho para comprobar el pulso, jeje – se rió.

-Esto va a ser asqueroso – comentó Duo tapándose la nariz con anticipación.

-Asqueroso pero necesario – dijo Heero con seriedad acercándose al recipiente para destaparlo, viendo como la mayoría se tapaba la nariz al detectar ese olor tan molesto – no tenéis mucho tiempo, este olor pronto llegará al primer piso, para cuando llegue yo me haré de desentendido y montaré un conflicto por no evitar que esto sucediera, entonces será mi oportunidad para exigir que os saquen del Castillo – explico Heero.

-Deberéis permanecer inmóviles sino el plan se irá al garete – comentó Quatre - ¿lo haréis? – preguntó a Nataku que lo miraba fijamente.

-Hay que hacerlo – dijo Nataku sin perder la compostura – chico no podemos perder tiempo, además si queremos salir de aquí deberemos aguantar lo que sea – les habló a su gente.

-Buen bien, así lo haremos – comentó uno del Clan Chang.

-Pásanos ese recipiente – exclamó una joven Chang.

En un par de minutos la todos los del Clan Chang habían cumplido con la tarea de refregarse por el cuerpo la carne mal oliente, el hedor inundó con rapidez la mazmorra.

-Bien, yo me retiro con Duo, estaré en el piso de arriba, en cuanto vea movimiento de la gente de Oz, empezaré con mi numerito – dijo con una sonrisa sádica Heero – Quatre no te tiene que ver por aquí al igual que a ti Zech y menos con tu chico.

-Heero espera... ¿qué pasa con las mujeres de la celda de al lado? No las podemos dejar aquí – le preguntó Duo con temor a no ser tomadas en cuenta.

-No te preocupes Quatre – interrumpió El rubio vampiro – yo me encargo de ellas, ahora salir de aquí. Haruko-san, deshazte de la carne que no la encuentren. En cuanto oigamos a Heero chillar podremos aparecer para saber que está ocurriendo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Nosotros no estaremos – comunicó Zech - yo y Wufei haremos notar que hemos salido a cabalgar, así será menos sospechoso, los esperaremos en el llano de la luna a dos kilómetros de aquí.

-Bien – respondió Heero – si notas alguna perturbación salid hacia el Castillo Oz, no volváis aquí, entre Quatre y yo podremos hacer frente.

-De acuerdo – dijo Zech – venga Wufei, debemos salir ya – le comentó a Wufei.

-Nat-chan – llamó Wufei a su hermana – nos veremos pronto, cuidaros todos.

-No te preocupes Onii-chan, todo saldrá bien – le dijo viendo como su hermano desaparecía junto con Zech por las oscuras escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

-Quatre-sama, Heero-sama – llamó Haruko a los vampiros – en los establos he dejado unas sacas con comida y ropa para que se cambien la gente de Chang. Está junto con la carreta que utilizamos para cargar los bultos pesados.

-Perfecto, yo me encargo que esté la carreta que los sacará de aquí – comentó Heero – Nataku-san, llegó la hora, tomaros la pastilla – les informó pasándoles un poco de agua para que tragasen la pastilla – poco a poco sentiréis adormecimiento,, tumbaros en el suelo para que no caigáis y recordad no debéis moveros por nada del mundo aunque sintáis os tocan.

-No te preocupes – comentó Nataku sentándose en el suelo, sintiendo los primeros síntomas del narcótico – haremos lo que nos has dicho.

-Eso espero - le dijo Heero - ahora Quatre y Trowa salgamos de aquí, en cuanto estéis lejos e aquí comenzará la actuación – le dijo a su primo – Haruko, regresa a las cocinas, en cuanto me oigas sal ha averiguar lo que está pasando.

-Sí señor – respondió saliendo corriendo hacia las cocinas.

-Vayámonos –anunció saliendo los cuatro de la mazmorra.

Al separarse Quatre de su primo, Heero esperó unos minutos para darle tiempo a Quatre a alejarse con Trowa. Intentó tranquilizar un poco a Duo al verlo tan nervioso que se abrazó a él como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación.

-¿Preparado? – le preguntó Heero a Duo que lo miraba con ternura.

-Er... creo que sí – le dijo aferrándose a su brazo.

-No te separes de mí en ningún momento.

El olor a carne putrefacta se comenzaba a extender por el recibidor del castillo, llegando a los primeros salones para ir subiendo al segundo piso donde estaban los aposentos de los vampiros.

-¿¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÄ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ¡? – gritó furioso Heero llamando la atención de cuanto vampiro cercano - ¡Shishio! ¡Yukari! – llamó a dos de los vampiros que sabía que estaban en el Castillo - ¡venid ahora mismo aquí!.

-¿Qué ocurre Heero-sama? – preguntó uno de los aludidos que se presentó ante él en segundo.

-¡¿Qué que pasa?! Es que no tienes olfato, ¿qué es esta peste? – preguntó molesto.

-Esto... Heero-sama, yo... no sé que está ocurriendo pero lo averiguaré – respondió nervioso Yukari.

-¿Qué sucede Señor? – preguntó Shishio que llagaba corriendo junto con varios vampiros más, percatándose pronto del hedor que reinaba el lugar – puajjjj, ¿qué es esta peste?.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo – dijo Heero fingiendo molestia – he baja de mis aposentos para pasear con mi esclavo un rato y me encuentro con esta molestia, ¿es que nadie se ha dado cuenta antes?.

-No mi Señor – respondió Shishio alterado ya que sabía que los ataques de ira de Heero eran peligrosos – este olor no estaba antes, pero...

-Proviene de las mazmorras – afirmó un vampiro que se había acercado a la puerta que daba a las mazmorras – el olor es más fuerte e esa zona.

-Pandilla de inútiles, ¿quien está al cargo del cuidado de los prisioneros? – preguntó Heero sin dejar el tono severo y molesto.

-La joven humana de las cocinas, Heero-sama – se apresuró a responder Yukari.

-Traérmela de inmediato y sin un rasguño, Yukari – exigió Heero – los demás, venir conmigo.

Al descender por las escaleras los vampiros se tenían que cubrir la nariz, para su delicado olfato el olor era demasiado desagradable.

-Pero que demonios – exclamó Heero fingiendo sorpresa al abrir la celda donde estaban encerrados los prisioneros del Clan Chang – que significa esto – dijo molesto viendo los cuerpos tirados de los prisioneros – Están muertos – anunció Heero tras acercarse a uno de ellos al azar y comprobar sus signos vitales - ¿Qué a pasado aquí? – preguntó acercándose ahora a los vampiros que se encontraban asombrados y asustados por las represalias del Yuy.

-Esto... Señor... resulta que los prisioneros se enfermaron y... – quiso hablar uno de los vampiros.

-¡Y nadie los ha podido revisar! – exclamó Heero – esta gente estaba destinada para El Bloody Night, maldición... es que todo lo voy a tener que hacer yo.

-Lo sentimos Heero-sama – se disculpó un de los vampiros, no pensamos que llegaran a morir, la humana dijo que los curaría y...

-¡Y dejáis esa responsabilidad en manos de una vulgar humana! ¡Sois bakas o que!.

-Heero-sama – interrumpió la voz de Yukari – aquí está la muchacha – le dijo mostrando a la chica que parecía asustada.

-¿Tú has estado a cargo de la salud de los prisioneros? – preguntó Heero con dureza a la joven

-Sí mi Señor, he intentado de todo pero no he podido hacer nada, lo siento Señor yo...

-¿Por qué no informastes que los prisioneros no se recuperaban? – le preguntó severo.

-Esto... si lo hice mi Señor, se lo dije a Lord Odin, pero él... – mintió la chica siguiendo el juego a Heero.

-Va... eso ya da igual, ahora lo que debemos hacer es deshacernos de los cuerpos y limpiar todo esto, este olor es insoportable. Yukari acompaña a la humana al establo y que prepare la carreta de carga, meteremos lo cuerpo allí para llevarlos al bosque y deshacernos de ellos allí. Esta noche las bestias se darán un festín, jajaja – rió con malicia Heero.

-Sí Heero-sama – respondió Yukari arrastrando a la chica hacia los establos.

-Shishio y los demás, por culpa de vuestra ineficacia seréis quienes subirán los cuerpos arriba y los cargaréis en la carreta, no quiero ni un solo comentario y no quiero que maltratéis a los cuerpos por vuestra desgana al hacer el trabajo, ese será vuestro castigo por no poner más atención en las cosas que suceden aquí, ¿algún problema?.

-No Señor – respondieron los demás vampiros, a pesar de lo desagradable de la tarea impuesta era mucho menos de los que se hubieran esperado.

Heero subió con Duo hacia la entrada del Castillo a esperar la carreta que traería Yukari con Haruko, no tardaron mucho cuando esta apareció ante Heero. El Yuy ordenó a Yukari que avisaran a los demás para que fueran subiendo los cuerpos mientras él supervisaba toda la operación a distancia pero con detenimiento. Los primeros cuerpos fueron subiendo siendo cogidos de malas maneras para dejarlos caer sobre la carreta en un gesto seco. Un quejido de dolor se escucho pero rápidamente Duo fingió ser él el quejado al ver el trato de tenían con los cuerpos. Gracias a Kamisama, ninguno de los vampiros de dio por enterados de que el quejido provino del supuesto muerto sino que pensaron que era de Duo.

-Venid un momento todos – les llamó la atención, cuando estuvieron todos reunidos les habló - He dicho que los tratéis con cuidado – dijo aliviado al ver que no habían notado nada. Luego sonrió con malicia – deberéis llevarlos como si de vuestro amante se tratase, jeje debéis posarlos con delicadeza en la suave cama que compartiréis con él – se burló Heero viendo las caras de asco en los vampiros.

-Pero Heero-sama, apestan... – se quejó uno.

-Me da igual, esto es por vuestra culpa... – les grito molesto – si no hubierais dejado llegar la situación hasta esto, ahora no tendrías que hacerlo, así que no quiero oír ni un solo comentario más, ¿entendido? – les preguntó a los vampiros.

-Entendido – respondieron con desgana.

Mientras iban cargando los cuerpos con la supuesta delicadez que Heero les había obligado a tener, Quatre y Trowa se acercaron fingiendo sorpresa para ver que sucedía con tanto movimiento.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿qué son todo estos cuerpo? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa Quatre, abrazando a Trowa por la cintura.

-Estos bakas – respondió Heero a su primo sin molestarse a mirarlo, han dejado morir a los prisioneros que teníamos para Bloody Night – le comentó con frialdad.

-Dios mío esto es horrible – exclamó Trowa llevándose la mano a la boca fingiendo asco pero un repentino mareo y malestar le hizo separarse de Quatre con rapidez para dirigirse a una esquina, tan pronto como llegó, las náuseas le provocó que vaciase todo el estómago.

-Trowa – exclamó Quatre preocupado al darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba fingiendo - ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó una vez a su lado sujetándole de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio y para ayudar al joven de ojos esmeraldas a vomitar todo su desayuno.

-¡Trowa! – exclamó Duo al ver el estado de su mejor amigo - ¿qué te sucede? – le preguntó intentando acercarse al él pero Heero se lo impidió.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí – le ordenó con seriedad a su prometido movido por los celos y por el papel que representaba.

-Pero Heero yo... – intentó hablar pero Heero le interrumpió.

-No olvides tú posición esclavo – le dijo mirándole fijamente – harás siempre lo que yo te ordene, ¿te quedó claro? – le preguntó sujetándole con fuerza el brazo al trenzado pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-Sí mi Señor – respondió Duo, dándose cuanta de lo que había estado apunto de hacer, por un momento se había olvidado de que él representaba a un simple esclavo sexual.

-¿Trowa estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado Quatre.

-Argghhh, sí... ya estoy mejor, no sé que me sucedió – le respondió irguiéndose lentamente.

-Estás pálido, será mejor que descanses – le dijo susurrándole al oído.

-No... no podemos – le comentó en voz baja.

-A ver si tú juguetito también se contagió con la fiebre de estos pobres diablo, jeje – comentó Heero intentando salvar la situación ya que varios vampiros se habían detenido a observar a la pareja – deberías deshacerte de él, en su estado ya no sirve para nada, jaja.

-¡Vete al infierno! – gritó aparentando molestia – haré lo que quiera.

-Pues te lo vas a tener que llevar de aquí – le comunico Heero – no quiero que tú humano contagie a nuestras víctimas, ¿verdad chicos? – le preguntó a los vampiros que comenzaron a situarse alrededor de la entrada – si se queda no nos quedará otra cosa que beber sangre enferma en el Bloody Night, ¿queréis eso?

-Heero-sama tiene razón, el mortal de Quatre-sama debe abandonar el Castillo – exclamó uno de los vampiros que allí estaba reunido.

-Así es, ¡que se largue! – gritó otro.

-No dejaremos que contamine a otros, que se lo lleve o le daremos nosotros caza – comentó un tercer vampiro que se acercó amenazante a la pareja.

-¡De acuerdo! – exclamó Quatre para que todos le oyeran – me marcharé, pero esta me las pagarás Heero, eres un maldito.

-Jejeje, gracias por el cumplido – respondió sonriendo con burla Heero – creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vallas a tú Castillo, aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer.

-Iré a buscar a Zech y nos marcharemos – explicó Quatre.

-Lord Merquise no está aquí, salió cabalgar con el nuevo iniciado – comentó uno de los vampiros que allí se encontraba.

-Entonces no te preocupes por él, yo mismo le informaré que has tenido que partir de inmediato a tú Castillo, jeje – se rió Heero al ver la buena actuación de su primo mostrando la indignación que debería sentir por tratarlo de aquella manera.

-Desgraciado – le insultó Quatre.

-Jeje lo que tú digas. Shishio ¿puedes ir a buscar el caballo de mí queridísimo primo? – dijo con burla dirigida a su primo.

-Jejeje, como ordene Heero-sama – respondió el vampiro riéndose, a ninguno de los de Oz le gustaba la presencia de Quatre y sus hombres en el Castillo.

-Vosotros – dijo Heero a los demás vampiros – acabad con lo que estabais haciendo, no tengo todo la noche.

En poco minutos Shishio le trajo el caballo a Quatre que montó con rapidez ayudando a Trowa a subir delante de él.

-Que tengas buen viaje –se burló Heero azotando a Sandrok, el caballo de Quatre para que saliera corriendo sin dejar a Quatre rechistar nada.

A los vampiros que estaban allí les causó gracias la manera de comportarse Heero hacia su primo. En poco más de diez minutos los vampiros ya habían subido todos los cuerpos sin que se dieran cuanta de la realidad.

-Tú Duo y tú muchacha, subid a la carreta, os encargaréis de descargar los cuerpos en le bosque – ordenó Heero siendo obedecido por los chicos sin pronunciar palabra – Yukari vendrás conmigo a vigilar a estos – le dijo señalando a los mortales vivos que fingían miedo – luego nos divertiremos un rato con ellos, jeje – le comentó para convencerle más para que le acompañasen, de ese modo los demás no sospecharían tanto si él se marchaba para hacer algo que se suponía que lo tenían que hacer vampiros de clase baja.

-Como ordene Heero-sama – respondió con una sonrisa ansiosa por la diversión que se suponía que tendría.

-Para cuando lleguemos quiero que preparen mi baño con agua bien caliente y perfumada.

-Así se hará Heero-san – se apresuró a responder Shishio.

-Eso espero, llegaremos antes del amanecer – informó Heero para darles un tiempo de espera lo más largo posible, para cuando comenzaran a extrañar su presencia ellos ya estarían en el castillo Yuy.

El trayecto hasta el bosque fue corto. Heero indicó a Duo que dirigiera la carreta hasta lo más profundo del bosque. En una pequeña explanada Heero hizo que Duo detuviera la carreta.

-Aquí será un buen lugar – comentó Heero con una sonrisa torcida – vosotros dos bajad y comenzad a casar a esta carroña de la carreta, este olor me está molestando ya demasiado.

-Si mi Señor - respondió Haruko con nervios seguida por Duo que no dijo nada en todo el camino.

-Buena noche para un poco de acción eh Yukari – le comentó Heero bajándose él también de la carreta para apoyarse en un árbol cercano.

-Pues si Heero-sama – le respondió saltando de vehículo para situarse al lado de su Señor - ¿qué pretende hacer después de que estos hayan acabado con los cuerpos? – preguntó el vampiro ansioso por lo prometido por el Yuy.

-Jeje, estás ansioso, ¿verdad? – se rió Heero – pues verás no tengo nada planeado así que podrás hacer lo que quieras, eso si el chico es mío, si le pones un dedo encima te corto la cabeza, para la chica tienes vía libre – le comentó sin perder su sonrisa sádica mientras miraba como Haruko y Duo bajaban los cuerpos con dificultad pero con mucho cuidado.

-Jeje por mi no hay problema – respondió Yukari – la chica será perfecta – comentó dando unos paso hacia delante para ver más de cerca de su próxima víctima quedando delante de Heero.

Heero se acercó al vampiro por la espalda sin hacer ruido, se pegó a su espalda pasando los brazos por el cuello del otro vampiro con sensualidad sorprendiendo a Yukari, de manera seductora se acercó al oído del vampiro y le susurró.

-¿En que estás pensando? – le preguntó Heero observando como el vampiro miraba con lujuria a la muchacha.

-Mmmmm en lo que voy a disfrutar dentro de poco – gimió sin poderse contener al notar la perfecta anatomía de Heero en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo.

-Valla veo que no te desagradan los hombres – le dijo con fingido deseo al notar como la respiración del vampiro se aceleraba un poco con el roce de su cuerpo.

-Mmmm pues no, sino fuera por que me has dicho que el trenzado es tuyo lo hubiera preferido a él, es delicioso, tienes suerte al poder gozar de él – le comentó ronco por el deseo.

-¿Ha sí? – dijo conteniendo la ira que le estaba surgiendo al ver como Yukari miraba con deseo a su prometido desnudándole con la mirada - ¿y que le harías? – le preguntó a Yukari.

-Ufff de todo, le arrancaría la ropa para disfrutar de ese espléndido cuerpo que posee, me lo comería entero – fue describiendo mientras una de sus manos se posó en su ya endurecido miembro para comenzar a estimularlo manualmente – lo haría mío una y otra vez, haría que esa boquita de ensueño me diese el placer directamente de sus labios y...

-Sabes una cosa Yukari – le interrumpió conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de matarlo en esos instantes al oírlo decir todo aquello de su prometido y viendo como se masturbaba imaginándoselo – tienes una mente muy imaginativa – le susurró Heero pasando una de sus manos por el cuello del vampiro pareciendo que lo acariciaba y la otra deslizándose por la espalda de este con una caricia suave, que le asqueaba, deteniéndose a la altura del esternón pero por la parte de atrás – todo eso que has dicho, es irónico pero yo ya lo he disfrutado, y tienes razón es delicioso, pero como he dicho, el trenzado es mío y ¿sabes una cosa? – le preguntó al oído del vampiro.

-Siiii mmmm – gimió Yukari por las sensaciones que le provocaba Heero sobretodo al sentir el aliento de su Señor en su oído.

-Antes te he dicho que te arrancaría la cabeza si le ponías un dedo encima pero no te dije que te arrancaría el corazón si habla de mi prometido de esa manera – le gritó no muy alto sujetándole con fuerza por el cuello para inmovilizarlo.

-¿¡Que ¡? – exclamó el vampiro sorprendido por lo que había dicho Heero.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Heero se incrustó en su espalda y con u rápido movimiento le arrancó el corazón aplastándoselo con la mano. El vampiro no pudo ni gritar, cayó como un saco de patatas al suelo envuelto en llamas que consumió su cuerpo en segundos convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

-¡Heero! – grito Duo asustado acercándose a su prometido al ver como había atacado al otro vampiro con rapidez - ¿qué ha pasado?.

-No pasa nada – le respondió aún molesto limpiándose la mano en su propia camisa – el muy desgraciado se atrevió a hablar cosas sobre ti que no se las consiento a nadie.

-¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Haruko que se acercó a ver lo que había sucedido.

-No pasa nada, hay que darse prisa, Toma Haruko-san – le dijo entregándole un frasco con unas pastillas azules – tienes que hacer que se las tomen cuanto antes, estas pastillas, anularán el efecto de las otras – Heero se acercó a la montaña de cuerpos de la carreta buscando en cuerpo de Nataku, al hallarlo le hablo – Nataku-san, ¿me puedes oír? – le preguntó Heero.

-MmmM – fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

-Reacciona – le dijo sacando una de aquellas pastillas para hacérsela tragar – necesito que tu gente se recupere cuanto antes, Nataku-san, responde.

-Mmmm, ¿Heero-sama? – preguntó Nataku al reconocer al vampiro, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar como era debido.

-Nataku-san debemos llegar cuanto antes al claro de la luna, allí nos espera tú hermano y los demás – le explicó Heero.

-Sí vale vale pero dame unos minutos – le dijo saliéndose de ese amasijo de piernas y brazos.

Mientras tanto Duo y Haruko se apresuraban a dar las pastillas a los demás miembros del Clan Chang.

-Heero – llamó Duo a su prometido mientras seguía con su tarea.

-¿Sí Duo? – le preguntó Heero.

-Shinigami... Shinigami debe de estar escondido por estos bosques, yo lo dejé aquí, creo que nos sería útil si...

Un silbido sordo por parte de Heero interrumpió la explicación de Duo, a los pocos segundos, la majestuosa figura de Shinigami salía de entre las sombras del bosque.

-Buena chica – dijo Heero acariciando a su yegua – ¿decías...? – le preguntó Heero con una sonrisa.

-Baka – le respondió Duo pero sin poder sonreírle también.

Pasaron unos minutos y todos parecían recuperados aunque aún se notaban un poco atontados, sin esperar más tiempo, emprendieron la marcha hacia el claro donde tendrían el reencuentro. Heero y Duo viajaban en Shinigami, Haruko iba en la carreta junto con los miembros del Clan Chang que no estaban del todo recuperados, los demás iban a pie. Veinte minutos les llevó llegar al lugar donde esperaba impacientes Wufei, Zech, Trowa y Quatre, al verlos la alegría se desató entre los miembros del Clan Chang, Wufei incluido.

-Siento chafar el momento – intervino Heero entre tantas muestras de afecto – pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenéis que asearos sino vuestro rastro podría ser seguido.

-Cerca de aquí hay un río, allí os servirá para cambiaros de ropa – comentó Quatre – iremos allí y desde allí podréis marcharos a vuestro poblado, deberéis poner en alerta a vuestra gente, cuando Odin se entere de que habéis escapado puede que intente atacaros – les explicó el rubio vampiro mientras caminaban en dirección al río.

-Quatre-san – llamó Duo al primo de su prometido.

-¿Sí Duo? – le respondió.

-¿Qué ha sido de las mujeres embarazadas que estaban encerradas en las mazmorras? – preguntó Duo preocupado por ellas.

-A sí es verdad, jeje, no te preocupes, están en un lugar seguro, jeje. Por poco no consigo sacarlas de allí, menos mal que hubo un momento en que los vampiros que utilizó Heero para subir la gente de Chang permanecieron tiempo suficiente en la entrada del Castillo, en ese instante bajé a las mazmorras y las saque de allí por la puerta trasera de las celdas, de allí las llevé a la entrada del bosque. Cuando salimos del Castillo invitados por mí queridísimo primo – dijo con burla Quatre – las recogí y las llevé las puse en un lugar seguro. Nos están esperando en la orilla del río.

-Menos mal – dijo aliviado Duo – pensé que no las habías podido sacar de allí – le comentó mientras iba sobre Shinigami con Heero abrazado a su cintura.

-Esto...Tengo que agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros – comentó Nataku algo nerviosa mientras caminaba – sin vuestra ayuda no lo hubiéramos conseguido. Jamás pensé decir esto a unos vampiros pero... estaremos siempre en deuda con vosotros por eso – dijo Nataku llegando ya al río – me uniré a vosotros en esta lucha, no regresaré a mi poblado.

-¡¿Pero Nat-chan eso puede ser peligroso?! – exclamó Wufei preocupado por lo que le pudiera suceder a su hermana.

-Onii-chan, es mi elección, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ellos me salvaron la vida y por ello la poco a su servicio, sabes que es una de nuestras costumbres. No obligaré a nadie para que me siga en mi decisión pero creo que es lo correcto.

-No es necesario Nataku-san – intervino Quatre – te lo agradecemos mucho pero ya habéis pasado suficiente, dejarnos esto a nosotros, al fin y al cabo es nuestra responsabilidad.

-No Quatre-sama – comentó uno de los miembros del Clan Chang – Nataku-san tiene razón, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, cuenta conmigo también, por algo me consideran un guerrero Chang, donde se necesite mi ayuda allí estaré.

-¡Y yo también! – dijo otro de los guerreros.

-¡Y yo! – exclamó otro – cuenta conmigo Nataku-san – habló otro – así hasta que lo hicieron todos tanto hombre como mujeres.

-Gracias amigos – habló Wufei emocionado, a pesar del odio que su gente sentía por los vampiros les iban a ayudar.

-De acuerdo – dijo Heero con seriedad – pero las mujeres deberán regresar al poblado. Y de paso os llevaréis a las mujeres embarazadas – comentó viendo con las mujeres mencionadas se ocultaba tras unos árboles cercanos – ya podéis salir de vuestro escondite – les exclamó viendo que iban saliendo las mujeres con algo de miedo e incertidumbre. En total eran cuatro.

-Pero nuestras mujeres son fuertes guerreros igual – comentó uno de los hombres.

-Y no lo dudo pero en una lucha con los vampiros solo entorpecerían, no queráis saber lo que les harían si cayesen en sus manos – avisó Heero.

-Pero serán iguales de crueles con los hombres también – comentó Nataku ofendida por la discriminación.

-Te puedo asegurar que no – le respondió Heero – sé muy bien de lo que son capaces. Si no ordenas a las mujeres que regresen a tú poblado no aceptaremos vuestra ayuda y créeme os obligaremos a todos a regresar.

-Pero... – quiso discutir Nataku.

-Nat-chan déjalo, Heero-san tiene razón, deberás regresar con las demás – le pidió Wufei.

-Aceptaremos regresar al poblado – habló una de las mujeres Chang, pero Nataku-san deberá ir con vosotros en nuestra representación – exigió la chica.

-Eso no podrá ser – volvió a decir Heero.

-Heero – le llamó Duo al ver lo cabezota que se ponía – déjala al menos a ella, tiene derecho – le dijo Duo intentando convencer a su prometido – estoy seguro que será de gran ayuda, ella es una guerrero Chang, por favor déjala – le pidió con la carita de cordero degollado.

-Está bien – dijo Heero con desgana, siempre acababa cediendo a los caprichos de Duo – vendrá con nosotros pero harás lo que yo te diga sin rechistar – le dijo tanto a Duo como a Nataku.

-¡Perfecto! - exclamó alegre la hermana de Wufei.

-Deberás te ocuparás de proteger a Duo y a Trowa, ellos serán los más vulnerables, no te separarás de ellos en ningún momento, ¿entendido? – le explicó Heero a la chica.

-Entendido – le respondió la con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea necesario – comentó molesto Trowa, al volverse a sentir inútil.

-Créeme que si será necesario – le comentó Heero al amante de su primo – cuando sea el momento sabrás porque – le dijo mirando a su primo.

-Que has querido decir – le dijo Trowa intrigado por el comentario.

-Ya lo sabrás, ahora Haruko, entrégales la ropa e ir a asearon – le dijo Heero a la gente del Clan Chang – no tenemos mucho tiempo, daros prisa.

Sin discutir más Nataku y los demás recogieron la ropa que les había entregado Haruko y se adentraron en el río. Sin tiempo para pudores, se desnudaron quitándose toda la ropa y se lavaron en el río, saliendo al poco tiempo de las frescas aguas para secarse y vestirse con la ropa limpia. Una vez todos vestidos reunieron la ropa sucia y gracias a los poderes de Heero la incineraron para ocultar las pistas. Llegó el momento de despedirse, el grupo de mujeres del Clan Chang junto con las mujeres en estado, se dispusieron a dirigirse al poblado a través del bosque para dar la alarma a un posible ataque, en poco más de una hora llegarían allí, tendrían que ir con cuidado para no alertar de su presencia, por si algún vampiro estuviera por la zona.

En cuanto vieron desaparecer a las mujeres entre la oscuridad Heero y los demás emprendieron el camino hacia el Castillo Yuy, como eran menos, los miembros del Clan Chang pudieron viajar en la carreta, aunque algo apretados.

El viaje fue en silencio a pesar de la alta velocidad con la que viajaban, cada uno iba pensando en sus propios pensamientos, haciendo conjeturas de lo que ocurría a partir de ahora, el nerviosismo se apoderó tanto en Duo como en Trowa. Cerca de hora y media fue lo que tardaron de vislumbrar el imponente Castillo Yuy. Nada más acercarse al perímetro exterior numerosas sombras les dieron la bienvenida, la defensa del Castillo los detectó antes de que se acercaran a una distancia peligrosa en caso de ser enemigos, al comprobar que se trataban de Quatre y Heero les dejaron pasar sin ningún problema. Por ahora habían conseguido llegar al Castillo sin peligro y con facilidad, lo difícil vendría en un o dos días, en cuanto Odin fuera informado de la desaparición de Heero junto con los demás.

Una calurosa bienvenida les recibió en la entrada del Castillo, Quatre presentó a Wufei y a su hermana a Noin, Hilde y los demás miembros importantes del Castillo. Al entrar al Castillo se dirigieron directamente al gran salón, debían de concretar el plan a seguir en las próximas horas. Hilde y Noin pusieron al tanto de la información que había podido recopilar durante todo ese tiempo, del mismo modo que Heero y Quatre hicieron con ellas y los demás vampiros de primer rango. Quatre ordenó que trajeran algo de comida para Trowa, Duo y Nataku sin olvidar el consomé nutritivo para Trowa, teniéndoselo que beber a regañadientes.

-Será mejor que os quedéis aquí para descansar un poco – informó Quatre a Trowa, Duo y Nataku en cuanto acabaron de comer – está va a ser una larga noche y nosotros estaremos reunidos gran parte de ella.

-Pero quiero quedarme contigo – le pidió Trowa sin querer separase de su amor.

-Vamos a estar reunidos mucho tiempo planeando nuestra defensa y no creo que os entretenga mucho – comentó Heero mirando a Duo – os quedaréis aquí descansando o hablando me da igual, si queréis acostaros un pocos os llevarán a nuestras habitaciones, a ti Nataku-san te darán una cercana a las nuestras. Nosotros tenemos que seguir con esto en mi sala de estudios.

-Pero Heero yo también quiero estar contigo – le dijo Duo con un puchero.

-Voy a estar muy ocupado, esto es importante Duo y no podré darte mi atención, te prometo que en cuanto pueda me reuniré contigo, pero ahora estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que estás descansado.

-Heero tiene razón, no es necesario que estés aquí encerrados, el Castillo por ahora es seguro y aquí nadie os hará daño – comentó Quatre acercándose a Trowa para acariciarle el rostro e infundirle tranquilidad – los primeros días van a ser algo caóticos hasta que sepamos como romper la maldición, eso sin contar que a Odin no le dé por atacarnos. Entiéndelo Trowa, es por vuestro bien, dime que descansarás, yo también te prometo que me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda.

-Está bien – dijo desilusionado Trowa – haré lo que me pides, pero mantenme informado, si puedo ayudar en algo dímelo.

Heero, Quatre junto con Wufei, Zech y los demás vampiros salieron del salón para iniciar la reunión en la sala de estudios o despacho que había pertenecido a Heero o mejor dicho a su padre, Lord Heero Yuy. Trowa, Duo y Nataku se quedaron charlando esperando pasar el tiempo hasta que pudiesen volver a reunirse con sus amantes, al menos para el trenzado y el joven de ojos verdes.

Continuará...

Agradecimientos:

-Valsed: gracias por molestarte y escribirme una líneas. Espero que conforme vallas leyendo los capítulos te vallan gustando, al menos es eso lo que pretendo, que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.

-Dark: Hola como estás? Jeje que bien que te veo por aquí, jeje. Espero que esté capítulo te guste. Creo que lo de Hentai me lo estoy ganando a pulso, jeje. Un saludo.


	16. Cap XVI El inicio del confrontamiento

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te protegeré

Cap. 16

-Trowa, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Duo preocupado – te veo muy pálido y ojeroso. ¿es que no has dormido bien?

-Pues desde anoche no he dormido mucho, pero ya se me pasará, solo espero no marearme más, es muy molesto, ¿sabes? – le respondió Trowa con una sonrisa forzada.

-Deberías descansar, Trowa – comentó Nataku – puede que hayas cogido algún virus y te estés resfriando, te tendría que revisar un médico.

-No creo que sea para tanto, solo si me tumbo un poco se me pasará – le respondió agradecido por el interés de la chica.

-Ven túmbate en el sofá – le ordenó Duo acomodando unos cojines para que se pudiera recostar – te veo preocupado, amigo, cuéntame lo que te pasa, sabes que somos amigos.

-Lo sé Duo, pero no es nada, en serio, supongo que son los nervios – quiso excusarse.

-Te conozco Trowa y a ti te preocupa algo y sé que es importante, ¿ya no confías en mi? – le preguntó desilusionado.

-Claro que confío en ti Duo... – le respondió.

-Si es por mí puedo marcharme para que habléis tranquilamente – comentó Nataku sin enfadarse, al fin de cuentas era una desconocida.

-No no te vayas Nataku – se apresuró a decir Trowa incorporándose del sillón para verla mejor – no es eso... es una tontería, de verdad.

-No es una tontería, sino no estarías así por ellos – le recriminó Duo.

-De acuerdo te lo diré. ¿crees que todo saldrá bien? – le preguntó Trowa volviéndose a recostar ya que los mareos le habían vuelto de nuevo.

-¿Te refieres a la maldición o a la lucha que se avecina? – le preguntó Duo a Trowa.

-A las dos cosas – le comentó.

-Yo creo que si saldrá bien, de una manera o otra sé que saldrá bien – ratificó Duo.

-Pues claro que saldrá bien – dijo con seguridad Nataku – no olvides que el Clan Yuy es uno de los más poderosos, además contáis con la ayuda de mi Clan y sobre todo de los dos Elegidos para romper la maldición. No debes preocuparte por eso Trowa, ya verás que dentro de unos días podremos disfrutar de una vida normal junto con la persona que queráis.

-Todo eso lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento – explicó Trowa llevándose las manos al pecho – tengo la sensación de que con esta guerra voy a perder algo muy importante para mí... y lo único que tengo es a Quatre – comentó intentando contener el sensible llanto que últimamente le embargaba – yo... tengo miedo Duo.

-Oh, Trowa – le consoló abrazándolo mientras lo sostenía semi sentado sobre el sillón mientras el joven de ojos verdes se desahogaba sobre su hombro – no lo perderás Trowa, Quatre es muy fuerte y créeme que no se dejará vencer ahora que te tiene a su lado, pero si te vas a quedar más tranquilo, le diré a Heero que esté al tanto para cuidarlo.

-Snif snif, te lo agradezco Duo, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, le amo demasiado, me moriría sin él. Primero te perdí a ti y si le pierdo a él yo... no quiero vivir sin él – le dijo a su amigo llorando.

-Sssshhhhh tranquilo, eso no pasará, venga Trowa tranquilízate, no me gusta verte así, no pareces el chico fuerte y decidido que conozco – le dijo Duo intentando bromear.

-Snif, je, creo que tienes razón, no sé que me pasa por nada me pongo a llorar como una magdalena, ya hasta perezco una mujercita – dijo bromeando consigo mismo para desviar su angustia.

-Jeje, en mi poblado ya te estarían dando leche de burra, jajaja – dijo Nataku sin poder dejar de reír por la escena de los dos chicos consolándose mientras uno contenía a duras penas los mareos.

-¿Leche de burra?¿para que? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Jejeje, pues porque pareces una mujer embarazada, jaja – se burló la chica – te mareas, vomitas, estas susceptible y tu humor varía cada cinco segundos, jjajaja, sin duda si fueras una mujer estarías embarazada.

-Pues mirándolo por ese lado – dijo Duo aguantándose las ganas de reía a carcajadas – Nataku tiene razón, jajajaja, Trowa estás embarazado, jjajajajaja.

-Muy gracioso Duo – dijo Trowa entre molesto y alegre – el que me acueste con un hombre no significa que deje de ser hombre, por quien me has tomado. Eso sería imposible, menuda tontería que estáis diciendo lo dos.

-Jajaja, pero Trowa, jajaj piénsalo bien, jaja tienes todos los síntomas, jajaja – se burló Duo.

-Jajaja Duo tiene razón, será mejor que llamáramos a un médico para que nos dijeran si va a ser niño o niña, jajaja – se siguió burlando Nataku para aligerar tensiones.

-Ya es suficiente – dijo intentando aparentar serio pero una carcajada se le escapó – jaja estáis los dos locos, mira que decir eso, jajaja. No me imagino con una gran tripa y con antojos cada dos por tres, jaja, ¿te lo imaginas?.

-Jajaj pues sería divertido, jaja, seguro que te convertirías en el chico mimado de todo el Castillo, ¿cómo crees que sería? Rubio o castaño, con los ojos verdes o azules, piel clara o morena, mmmm, creo que sería rubio de ojos verdes y piel clara, jeje – comenzó ha hacer conjeturas Duo.

-No, no, será castaño con los ojos azules y piel morena, jeje seguro – dijo emocionada Nataku por la idea – ¿Y tú que dices Trowa? ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera el hijo de los dos?

-Estáis locos, jaja, mira que estar hablando de algo así, jaja, eso es imposible que suceda – comentó Trowa riéndose por las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

-Venga no seas malo, ¿qué te cuesta decirlo?, Sé que es imposible, pero si fuera posible ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera tú hijo y el de Quatre? – le preguntó Duo.

-Está bien te lo diré, jeje. Si fuera posible, cosa que dudo me gustaría que se pareciera a Quatre aunque con el color de mi piel, con el color de pelo que su padre y sus mismos labios y nariz, lo único que no quisiera que se pareciese a Quatre es en su carácter, jeje es demasiado directo y cabezota, jeje cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no para hasta que lo consigue, eso y su apasionado carácter, jeje – explicó sonrojado Trowa.

-Pues no creo que eso último sea un problema, jaja – se rió Nataku por el comentario de Trowa – más bien sería una cualidad muy apreciada para sus futuros amantes.

-Por cierto Nataku, ¿dónde se quedaron tú gente? Al entrar al Castillo ya no los vi – preguntó interesado Duo que estaba sentado junto a Trowa.

-Se ofrecieron a hacer la primera guardia, supongo que vendrán luego – respondió Nataku orgullosa del empeño que estaban demostrado los de su Clan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

En el antiguo despacho de Lord Yuy, la reunión transcurría sin contratiempos, quien tenía ideas las exponía y se discutía los pros y los contra. Ya llevaban más de dos horas reunidos y las cosas parecían ir por buen camino.

-Bueno, veo que la estrategia principal está desarrollada – comentó Quatre a hablando a todos los presentes – el plan de defensa nos dará la resistencia suficiente para un ataque sorpresa siempre y cuando estemos preparados para ello.

-Mis hombres pueden crear la estrategia de distracción perfecta – comentó de pronto Wufei – sabemos que están sin presas para el Bloody Night, si detectan que están cerca, irán tras ellos sin dudarlo.

-Es demasiado peligroso – intervino Heero – ya nos hemos arriesgado mucho para salvarlo, no los voy a poner de cebo otra vez, además para cuando Odin esté enterado de mi traición y esté dispuesto a atacarnos, ten por seguro que le Bloody Night le traerá sin cuidado. Su futuro como vampiro estará en juego, no creo que una simple fiesta de celebración por el día de la resurrección de nuestra raza le interese más.

-Por cierto Heero-sama – interrumpió Hilde – ya que ha mencionado el día de celebración del Bloody Night, tengo que decirle que Noin y yo hemos descubierto un diario de su padre donde asegura que la fecha exacta para la ruptura de la maldición es la noche de Bloody Night.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! – exclamaron todos los presentes.

-Eso es imposible – dijo sorprendido Heero.

-Pues me temo que es muy posible – le respondió Noin mostrándole el libro de notas de su difunto padre – aquí lo menciona y más adelante también.

-¡Pero si solo tenemos tres noches! – exclamó Heero empezando a preocuparse.

-No debemos ponernos nerviosos ahora, Heero – comentó Quatre con aparente tranquilidad – si lo pensamos, todo tiene una lógica.

-¿Una lógica? – preguntó Zech.

-Sí una lógica. Todo comenzó la primera noche de Bloody Nighy, cuando el primer hombre del Clan Yui se transformó en el primer vampiro Yuy, si en esa noche de dio inicio a esta maldición es muy lógico que en esa noche también tenga que ser la noche del fin de dicha maldición. – explicó Quatre, deduciendo toda la información que tenían hasta ahora.

-Pues eso no me tranquiliza demasiado – le respondió Heero – tan solo nos quedas tres noches y aún no sabemos como romper la maldición.

-Hilde, Noin, nos dijistes que encontrasteis una cámara secreta – dijo Zech con seguridad – según nos explicastes Heero en este Castillo se encuentra el Libro del Ángel Negro, si lo hallamos, sabremos como acabar con esto.

-Si tienes razón Zech – le respondió Hilde – el cuarto que os mencioné está situado entre esta pared – dijo la vampira señalando la pared que se encontraba a su espalda y la pared de la biblioteca, en una de estas paredes debe de haber una estrada pero a nosotras nos ha sido imposible encontrarla.

-Y si derribamos la pared – sugirió Wufei impaciente.

-Si hacemos eso, la magia que lo ha mantenido oculto durante todos estos siglos, destruiría lo que contiene en su interior – le explico uno de los vampiros de alto rango que allí se encontraba.

-¿Y no se puede utilizar magia para dar con la entrada? – volvió a preguntar Wufei.

-Se nota que eres un nuevo iniciado y no conoces nada de esto – comentó con paciencia y sin enfadarse Noin – ya hemos intentado con casi todo pero supongo que el antepasado de Heero-sama, ese tal Heeroshi, ocultó muy bien sus pistas.

-Heero, ¿cómo fue que Duo encontró el diario de su antepasado? – preguntó Quatre de pronto.

-No lo sabe muy bien, solo recuerda que estaba en la biblioteca del Castillo Oz y que sintió algo que le llamaba, supongo que el mismo diario gracias a la magia que lo protegía lo reconoció y le indicó el lugar donde encontrarlo – explicó Heero.

-Pues entonces debería suceder lo mismo contigo Heero – comentó Zech.

-¿No nota nada extraño aquí? – le preguntó Quatre a su primo.

-No – respondió Heero.

-A lo mejor la puerta secreta no se halla aquí en el despacho sino en la biblioteca como hizo Duo – comentó otro de los vampiros que allí se encontraban.

-Sí tienes razón Kuroda – comentó Quatre – haremos una cosa, ya que no nos podemos centrar todos en una única cosa. Zech, Wufei y tú Heero iréis a la biblioteca para encontrar esa dichosa puerta secreta, mientras tanto los demás y yo nos encargaremos de la defensa del Castillo y demás preparativos, ¿estas de acuerdo Heero? – preguntó Quatre a su primo.

-Me parece bien, en cuanto sepamos algo te lo informaré por cierto primo, deberías ir a estar con cierta persona y explicarle cierto detalle que tienes pendiente – le habló con indirectas muy directas a Quatre.

-Jejeje, ahora no Heero, más tarde, primero quiero dejar listo la estrategia, después iré a hablar con él, en serio. – le respondió a su primo para que no le presionara más.

-Como quieras, tú sabrás lo que haces, ¿nos vamos Zech..., Wufei? – les dijo a los vampiros.

-Err... si claro vamos Heero – respondió Zech.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Castillo Oz.

-Heero-sama está tardando mucho – comentó uno de los vampiros que se había quedado en el Castillo – esto no me huele bien.

-Será por lo de los cadáveres, jeje – se burló otro vampiro que estaba descansando en el salón junto con él.

-No seas baka, hablo en serio. Por mucho que se esté divirtiendo Heero y Yukari con ese trenzado y la muchacha cocinera, me resulta raro, llevan más de cinco horas fuera.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que salgamos a buscarlos, si llega a pasar algo en ausencia de Lord Odin, nos la vamos a cargar – respondió una vampiresa que se acercó al grupo de vampiros que estaban hablando.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha enseguida, por si hay que avisar a Lord Odin de manera urgente – dijo otro vampiro.

Con rapidez un grupo no muy elevado de vampiros se congregaron e la salida del Castillo para partir de inmediato en busca de Heero y Yukari. Dos horas más tarde a poco más de unas horas para el amanecer, el grupo que salió de reconocimiento, regresaban al Castillo sin encontrar pistas de Heero o Yukari y sobre todo de los cuerpos muertos del Clan Chang.

-Y bien, ¿habéis encontrado a Heero-sama? – preguntó uno de los vampiros al grupo que regresaba de la búsqueda.

-No hay rastros de nadie, esto se pone feo – comentó quien dijo que había que salir a buscar a Heero.

-Debemos avisar cuanto antes a Lord Odin – dijo un joven vampiro, el amante de Touya y a quien el mismo Touya había puesto para vigilar a Heero y a sus amigotes.

-Será mejor que no, si Lord Odin se entera que hemos permitido escapar a Heero con los demás, nos matará – comentó uno de los vampiros que había salido e busca del Yuy.

-¡Lord Odin tiene que saberlo! – exigió el amante de Touya.

-Tú serás mejor que te calles, no querrás sufrir un pequeño accidente – le amenazó otro – el que seas la perra de Touya no te da derecho a exigirnos nada. Así que cierra tu linda boca si no quieres que te la cosa.

-Desgraciado – le insultó dándose la vuelta para entrar al Castillo ofendido – esto no va a quedar así – dijo en voz baja.

Los demás vampiros entraron poco después con la intención de seguir como estaban antes. Si Lord Odin regresaba y preguntaba por el Yuy y los demás, les dirían que acababan de salir.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el joven amante de Touya se dirigió a los aposentos de su amante, una vez dentro se encerró allí para escribir una nota explicando todo lo sucedido. Una vez lista la nota se acercó a un extremo donde Yue, el cuervo de Touya descansaba mientras comía lago de carne. Con cuidado, se acercó al ave y tras acariciarla con algo de temor, le ató el mensaje en una de sus patas. Al ver que Yue se dejaba coger, la sujetó con algo de miedo y se dirigió con ella hacia la ventana, la cual abrió la poder echar a volar al ave.

-Ahora se bueno y vuela hacia tu amo Touya – le habló al cuervo como si le entendiera – se rápido, el mensaje que llevas es de vital importancia. ¡Vuela! – le dijo al ave soltándola para que emprendiera su vuelo.

Una vez cumplida con su misión, el amante de Touya cerró la ventana y se dirigió ala cama donde tantas veces había compartido con el que por mucho tiempo fue su amor secreto. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas que aún conservaban el olor de Touya y espero noticias que llegarían tan pronto Touya hubiese leído el mensaje que le había enviado.

-No ha pasado ni un día y ya te extraño – dijo con un suspiro, quedándose lentamente dormido. El amanecer no tardaría en llegar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sientes algo? –volvió a preguntar por décima vez Zech a Heero.

-Noooooo, y no me lo preguntes más, me pones nervioso – dijo molesto Heero.

-Llevamos un ahora aquí y no conseguimos nada – dijo Wufei ya cansado – creo que será mejor que vallamos a descansar y que lo intentemos mañana, el amanecer no tardará mucho tiempo y aún no has ido a ver a Duo. Va ha estar bastante molesto.

-Wufei tiene razón, deberías descansar un poco, hoy a sido un día duro y Duo querrá estar un rato contigo – le dijo también Zech.

-Lo sé pero tengo que esforzarme más, sé que está por aquí – dijo Heero – ir vosotros a descansar y di a los demás que descansen, yo iré en seguida.

-Bien, pero no tardes – le dijo Zech llevándose consigo a Wufei hacia fuera.

-Descuida – le dijo como despedida – ¡Kuso, porque no siento nada! – exclamó molesto al ver que Zech ni Wufei podían oírle – tengo que encontrarlo cuanto ante, por el bien de Duo y por el mío, quiero acabar con esta maldición que tanto daño nos ha hecho.

De pronto algo le llamó la atención, algo que nunca había sentido y que sabía que siempre había estado allí, la nueva percepción que había obtenido en su despertar como Elegido Yuy, le daba la posibilidad de reconocer ese sentimiento que le llamaba.

-Un momento, que es esto que siento – se dijo a si mismo Heero – hay algo que me llama y antes no lo sentía.

Se acercó a la primera estantería que había en la pared frontal, donde se suponía que se encontraba la entrada secreta, la estantería estaba llena de libros, levantó la mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza apoyándola en los lomos de los libros, había de todas clases y tamaños, entonces separando la palma de la mano a escasos centímetros para tocarlos, la deslizó horizontalmente de izquierda a derecha y desde la esquina izquierda hasta la derecha. Iba con lentitud pero con seguridad, entonces algo notó cuando su mano se deslizó por un grupo de libros que se encontraban en el centro de la estantería. Al detenerse estiró con más fuerza sus dedos como queriendo abarcar más espacio del que podía, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor sus dedos le guiaron hasta un libro en concreto aferrándose a él. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un libro de tapas duras de color rojo sangre y letras doradas, en la portada se podía leer el título de la obra, "Ángeles y demonios" al sacarlo del estante lo abrió comprobando que se trataba de un libro de ilustraciones de arte donde antiguos pintores retrataban tanto a demonios como a ángeles en escenas cotidianas. Al ver un dibujo en concreto donde aparecía un hermoso ángel de larga cabellera castaña que se daba un baño en un gran estanque, la mente de Heero le trajo a la mente la imagen de Duo, en una escena parecida. Un ruido de un mecanismo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, algo se había activado, instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto la estantería de la cual había extraído el libro se desencajó completamente unos centímetros hacia delante para después adentrarse hacia el fondo donde se corrió hacia la derecha, dejando ver una pequeña entrada oscura y polvorienta. Sin mostrar intimidación alguna, Heero entró en la sala secreta, no se podía ver absolutamente nada, estaba justamente enfrente de la entrada, sin pensárselo dos veces dio varios pasos hacia el interior y por arte de magia, una docena de antorchas se fueron encendiendo una tras otras dando la iluminación a la oscura y tétrica habitación. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de las antorchas, pudo reconocer todo lo que allí había.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un enorme cuatro pintado en óleo justo enfrente de él, en el se apreciaba dos figuras de pie sobre un fondo lleno de vegetación, una detrás de otra en un cariñoso abrazo, al mirarlas las reconoció enseguida, se trataba de Heeroshi Yui que abrazaba con su brazo la cintura de un sonriente Duo Bénjamin Maxwell, a pesar de los siglos pasados, el cuadro estaba en perfecto estado como todo lo que había allí. Duo Bénjamin estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo de Heero sujetando con su derecha la mano derecha que le abrazaba mientras que sus manos izquierdas se tomaban de la mano dejándolas extendidas y pegadas a sus cuerpos. Las vestimentas eran de la época del siglo en que vivieron. La coincidencia fisonómica de Duo y él con sus respectivos antepasados era asombrosa, solo pequeñas diferencias se podían apreciar, como el cabello más largo y oscuro de él o los ojos verdes de Duo Bénjamin, por lo demás eran casi idénticos.

Frente al cuadro se encontraba un pedestal tallado en piedra donde descansaba un libro de tapas duras y negras, al acercarse Heero comprobó que no tenía ninguna inicial o título que le pudiera dar una pista de si era o no el libro que estaba buscando. Al levantarlo de atril un sonido metálico le indicó que algo se había caído, al recoger el objeto que se le cayó sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer que se trataba.

-Es la cruz que Duo Bénjamin llevó el día de su ejecución, no me lo puedo creer – dijo sorprendido Heero.

Y para comprobar si era cierto colocó la cruz en la marca que le había surgido en el despertar como Elegido.

-La marca coincide, estoy seguro que se trata de la misma cruz que leí en el diario del antepasado de Duo. ¿Qué significado tendrá? – se preguntó curioso. Tengo que descubrir si hay algo más aquí que nos pueda ayudar.

Con el libro en una mano y el crucifijo en la otra, Heero giró sobre sus propios talones para recorrer por con la vista el resto de la habitación. Era más grande de lo que a simple vista parecía, Al mirar a su derecha, dando la espalda al cuadro, vio una gran cama con dosel que antes no había visto, con pasos lentos se acercó a ella y dejando loo que llevaba en las manos en una de las esquinas de esta se sentó en la cama, una nueva sensación le embargó, pero esta vez fue de añoranza y vacío, esa cama estaba embriagada de sentimientos contradictorios, podía sentir que se ella provenían amor, dolor, alegría, tristeza todo en las mismas proporciones y sin saber como lo supo.

-Esta fue la cama que compartieron – dijo Heero en voz alta tumbándose sobre el cómodo lecho – en esta cama Duo Bénjamin se entregó a Heeroshi Yui, puedo sentir lo feliz y lo desgraciados que fueron en ella.

Sin poder soportar más esos sentimientos se levantó de ella recogiendo el libro y el crucifijo, se separó de allí sin poder dejar de mirar ese lecho. En el otro lado opuesto de la habitación había un pequeño escritorio con una pluma y un seco tintero, las hojas que descansaban sobre él seguían tan blancas como el primer día pero no había rastro de escritura en ellas. Al tomar la pluma en sus manos percibió la suavidad de ella dejándola de nuevo en su lugar, al hacerlo su mano rozó el supuesto tintero pero para su asombro comprobó que no estaba seco, al verlo de cerca, un olor característico le confirmó que aquella no era una tinta normal y corriente, se trataba de sangre, la misma sangre con la cual siglos atrás Heeroshi Yuy escribió en el diario de Duo Bénjamin y lo más seguro que el libro del ángel negro también.

-Las piezas poco a poco van encajando – comentó de nuevo en voz alta Heero – solo falta la pieza principal y si todo va bien, se encuentra aquí – dijo levantando un poco el libro que llevaba en la mano. Parece mentira que la magia de Heeroshi pudiera hacer que el tiempo no pasase en esta habitación. Todo está como si en realidad hubiera pasado un día desde el día que Heeroshi nos dejó. Maldición, no puedo perder más tiempo haciendo conjeturas, tengo que leer este libro cuanto antes, tengo que avisar a Duo – dijo saliendo a toda prisa de la sala secreta.

Al salir por la puerta, la estantería que le dio acceso a la cámara secreta que movió situándose en su lugar original, nadie podría apreciar que aquella estantería se había movido segundos antes.

Heero corrió por los pasillos casi desiertos del Castillo, el amanecer estaba apunto de llegar por eso no había rastro de vampiro alguno, los únicos que deambulaban por allí eran los sirvientes humanos que trabajaban para Quatre en el Castillo.

Al llegar a su antigua habitación, vio a Duo tumbado en su cama, parecía dormido, con pasos silenciosos se acercó hasta Duo comprobando efectivamente que Duo estaba plácidamente dormido, seguramente habría intentado mantenerse despierto pero el cansancio y las emociones del día habían podido con él.

-Lo siento mi amor – dijo Heero en voz baja para no despertarlo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una de sus manos – lamento no haber estado por ti, pero esto es importante – le dijo a Duo poniendo el libro y el crucifijo cerca de Duo – no volveré a dejarte tanto tiempo solo mi amor, mañana te lo compensaré, será mejor dejar la lectura de libro para mañana, ahora necesito sentirte aunque mi ángel esté dormido – dijo Heero quitándose la ropa para acompañar a su prometido en la cama.

Al tumbarse a su lado le abrazó para atraer el cuerpo de Duo hacia el suyo, Duo aún dormido se abrazó al fuerte cuerpo de su prometido murmurando algún que otro te quiero Heero.

-Yo también te quiero – le respondió Heero abrazando con más fuerza a Duo.

Las sensaciones que sintió en aquella cama le había afectado más de lo que creía, necesitaba saber que Duo estaba ahí, a su lado y que no lo iba a dejar, un sentimiento de angustia se le instaló en su corazón, haciéndose angustioso.

-No eso a mi no me va a pasar – pensó Heero observando a su Duo dormir – no voy a dejar que nos separen Duo te lo juró, estaremos juntos hasta el último día de nuestras vidas – le prometió besándole con amor en los labios – a nosotros no nos pasará lo mismo que ha nuestros antepasados, nosotros lo conseguiremos – pensó quedándose dormido por fin abrazado a su trenzado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora antes en los aposentos de Quatre.

-Trowa amor, ¿estas dormido? – preguntó Quatre entrando silenciosamente a su habitación al ver que su chico estaba en la cama donde hicieron el amor por primera vez.

-MMmmm ¿Quatre? ¿eres tú? – preguntó somnoliento al notar como este se había sentado a su lado mientras los acariciaba.

-¿Te he despertado amor? ¿cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó al ver como el chico de ojos esmeraldas le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Eso ya da igual y me siento mejor ahora. Has tardado mucho – le dijo haciendo un puchero – te he extrañado baka.

-Jeje lo siento amor, pero había cosas que tenía que atender, pero te compensaré, te lo prometo, ¿qué quieres que haga para compensarte? – le preguntó a Trowa mientras que iba desnudando para acostarse junto a su koi.

-Mmm, a ver... quédate mañana toda la noche conmigo – le dijo abrazando a su koi cuando se acostó a su lado.

-Hecho – le respondió Quatre – me tendrás todo la noche para ti, luego no te quejes, jeje. Por cierto, ¿te has sentido mal hoy? – le preguntó mientras hacía a Trowa recontarse sobre su cuerpo.

-Un poco, creo que la cena de hoy tampoco me sentó muy bien, creo que tendría que ir a ver un médico, últimamente tengo mareos y mi oído me desestabiliza un poco, jejeje.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – le preguntó Quatre apartándole, con una caricia, un mechón de pelo que le cubría el rostro.

-¿Sabes que hemos estado hablando mientras estabas ocupado en esa reunión? – le preguntó Trowa con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo sé, ¿me lo vas a decir? – le pidió juguetonamente.

-Bueno en realidad, fue Nataku y Duo quienes sacaron el tema, jeje esos dos están locos, jeje. Los muy brutos estuvieron diciendo que mis síntomas son los que tienen las mujeres embarazadas, menuda tonterías dicen esos dos cuando están aburridos, jeje.

-¿Te parece una tontería? – le preguntó Quatre con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Venga ya Quatre, tú también me vas a tomar el pelo – dijo algo nervioso por la mirada de Quatre.

-No te alteres mi amor, solo bromeaba – le respondió Quatre al darse cuenta que no era el momento para confesarle lo que realmente le estaba pasando – ¿de qué hablasteis en concreto? – preguntó curioso.

-Pues esos dos hacían conjeturas de cómo sería nuestro hipotético hijo, jeje empezaron a hacer mezclas con nuestros rasgos que no te imaginas, jeje. Que si sería rubio o moreno, de ojos azules o verdes, que si de piel morena o clara, ufff, estuvieron así por más de una hora – le explicó Trowa.

-¿Y a ti como te gustaría que fuera? – le preguntó para saber su opinión.

-Venga ya Quatre, tú también con eso – dijo cansado – con lo que me costó convencerles de retirarnos a dormir con tal de que no siguieran hablando esas tonterías.

-Va mi amor, dímelo, que más te da, es solo por curiosidad – le pidió Quatre acariciando con su mano la espalda desnuda de Trowa.

-Ufff si te lo digo ¿dejaremos este tema para siempre? – le preguntó Trowa.

-De acuerdo – le respondió Quatre.

-Pues te digo lo mismo que ha ellos, me gustaría que se pareciera a ti menos en lo descarado y pervertido que eres, jeje. Así podré mimar a una mini réplica tuya sin miedo a que me asalte hacia la cama, jajaja.

-Vaya así que piensas eso de mí – dijo fingiendo molestia – pues tranquilo ya no te atosigaré más, puedes estar tranquilo – le comunicó separándose del cuerpo de su koi para darle la espalda y fingir que estaba dormido.

-Bakaaaaaaaaa – dijo Trowa abrazándole por la espalda – sabes que me encanta que hagas eso, solo bromeaba – le dijo depositando un beso en su cuello después de apartarle el pelo.

-¿En serio te gusta que sea así? – dijo Quatre.

-Al principio me sentía cohibido y extraño, ya que yo nunca había sido el pasivo en una relación pero ahora... ya no me importa, te amo eso es lo único que me importa, además ya le he cogido el gustillo a esto de ser el uke, jeje.

-Eres maravilloso Trowa – le dijo Quatre dándose la vuelta para volver a atraparlo entre sus brazos. Será mejor que descansemos, mañana será una noche larga. ¿Necesitas algo Trowa?.

-No, solo necesito estar a tú lado – le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la preocupación de su koi.

-Pues por eso no temas, siempre estaré a tú lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los aposentos de Zech.

-¿Es muy extraño que Heero-sama, no perciba nada sobre el libro del ángel negro como hizo Duo con el diario? – preguntó Wufei abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de su amante ya dentro de la cálida cama que compartían.

-Sí que es extraño, Heero es capaz de percibir cosas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos. Debe de haber algo que está bloqueando su percepción o algo que lo tenga alterado. Valla momento para perder su don – dijo preocupado Zech poniéndose sobre el cuerpo igualmente desnudo de su koi, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el colchón – pero no es el momento de pensar en ello. Sé que Heero encontrará la solución, solo es falta de tiempo – le dijo besando el cuello de Wufei.

-Mmm sí, pero tiempo es lo que no tenemos Zech. Debemos encontrar la solución a la maldición dentro de las tres próximas noches, mmmm – hablaba Wufei con dificultad debido a las caricias de su amante.

-Lo sé, pero confía en nosotros, todo saldrá bien – le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos negros de Wufei que lo miraban con el mismo deseo que sentía - ¿sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora? – le preguntó a la vez que se frotaba contra el cuerpo del moreno.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh, dímelo – jadeó Wufei mientras que apartaba un mechó dorado que le caía en el rostro a Zech, dejando luego su mano sobre la mejilla.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, tantas veces como me permitas. Deseo ahogarme en tu esencia.

-Yo también deseo eso, Zech. Hazme tuyo una vez más, te deseo – le confesó besando su labios con pasión y lujuria.

Los dos cuerpos se enzarzaron en una lucha de caricias y jadeos, sin haber un claro vencedor. Estuvieron amándose hasta bien entrada la mañana, pero gracias al hermetismo de la habitación, la luz solar no fue impedimento para que se amaran el uno al otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos, todo hombre y mujer, vampiro o vampiresa, aprovechó para descansar todo lo posible, porque a partir de esa noche, las cosas podían complicarse notablemente, sobretodo por haber pasado algo más de 24h. de la partida de Lord Odin del Castillo Oz, las noticias de la marca de Heero y los demás, seguramente ya le habrían llegado hasta él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anochecer en Nabuya, en la mansión de propiedad de Lord Odin.

El viaje a Nabuya no se había alargado mucho, solo les llevó unas cuatro horas, al llegar al poblado Odin y los demás se dirigieron a la Mansión de este para descargar y arreglar los papeles comerciales, para los negocios que les habían llevado allí. Durante el resto de la noche Odin junto con Lady Relena, se dedicaron a atender sus asuntos mientras Touya y los demás se dedicaban el comercio de trata de blancas que tenían en la cuidad. Al llega el amanecer todos se retiraron a la Mansión para dormir el sueño diurno. A la noche siguiente debían de seguir con el trabajo.

Un nuevo atardecer les despertó en sus respectivas habitación, uno de los primeros en levantarse fue Touya que se dirigió al baño para asearse para ir a atender a las nuevas presas que había conseguido gracias a su comercio de esclavos. Debido a os fuertes impuestos que el gobernador imponía a los campesinos, la mayoría de ellos se veía obligado a vender a sus hijos como pago de las deudas, este nuevo mercado de vidas humanas beneficiaba tanto a gobernador de Nabuya como a los intereses de Lord Odin.

Después de salir del baño, Touya se fue a vestir y fue cuando un sonido en su ventana le llamó la atención. Con rapidez se asomó a ella para comprobar que se trataba, descubriendo con sorpresa a Yue, su cuervo, el cual llevaba un mensaje atado a una de sus patas. Abrió la ventana haciendo entrar a Yue el cual se posó en su hombro para facilitarle que le extrajera el mensaje. Touya cogió el pequeño pergamino y lo leyó atentamente.

-¡Maldición, lo sabía! – exclamó molesto Touya al leer el mensaje que su amante le había mandado – tengo que decírselo a Odin.

Antes de salir de su habitación, cogió un nuevo pergamino y escribió una breve nota.

"Mi fiel diablillo, he recibido tú mensaje y te informo que parto

de inmediato al Castillo, reúne hombres de confianza, pronto

habrá una lucha por la supremacía de nuestra raza.

Tú amante y señor, Touya"

Tras escribir la nota se la ató a Yue y le ordenó que regresara al Castillo, específicamente a su amante, después de esto salió corriendo hacia los aposentos de Odin con la nota en mano.

Toc toc toc – llamó con insistencia Touya en la puerta de su señor.

-Ya va, ya va – se oyó la voz molesta de Relena – ¿se puede saber quien molesta ha estas horas? – preguntó abriendo la puerta cubierta con una suave sábana – Touya ¿qué haces aquí y por que llamas de esa manera?.

-¿Lord Odin está despierto? – preguntó directamente sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas de la vampiresa.

-Sí, pero que... – no pudo continuar hablando ya que Touya la empujo de malas maneras haciéndola a un lado para poder pasar, casi tirándola al suelo.

-¡Pero como te atreves gusano! – chilló molesta Relena.

-Cierra la boca perra – le respondió sin molestarse a dirigirle a la palabra, solo se limitó a caminar hacia el interior de la habitación de Odin.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa? – preguntó molesto Odin saliendo de la cama desnudo para dar uno pasos hasta una de los sillones que tenía junto a la cama para coger su bata y ponérsela.

-Lord Odin, siento entrar de esta manera, pero tengo malas noticias - le dijo entregándole la nota que le había enviado su amante – el Yuy nos ha traicionado y se ha llevado al Elegido y a todos los prisioneros, Quatre y Zech también se marcharon del Castillo, aparentemente en otras circunstancias, pero no me lo creo – le explicó intranquilo.

-Me suponía que pasaría algo parecido, pero no te preocupes, esto no me ha pillado de improviso, en estos momentos, un numeroso grupo de aliados nuestros se está dirigiendo al Castillo Oz, jeje – se rió con malicia – no estaba seguro si serían de ayuda o no pero veo que si lo serán, ese maldito de Yuy me las va a pagar. Nadie se burla de Odin y sigue con vida. Touya reúne a nuestros hombres, regresamos de inmediato al Castillo, Relena deja de gimotear y mueve tú culo, nos vamos ¡AHORA! – exigió de inmediato.

En poco más de media hora, Lord Odin y los demás estaban en el recibidor de la Mansión.

-Dejaremos, toda la mercancía y los esclavos aquí, no podremos llevárnoslos ahora, ya vendremos por ellos en otro momento, no tenemos tiempo que perder deberemos utilizar la transportación para llegar ahora mismo al Castillo Oz – anunció Odin.

-¡Sí mi Lord! – gritaron los hombres de Odin.

-Marchémonos – exigió Odin.

Odin cerró los ojos como los demás vampiros, se concentraron en el poder de la magia negra para invocar el poder de transportación, una densa bruma los rodeó hasta que casi no se les veía, cuando la bruma comenzó a disiparse Lord Odin y los suyos ya no estaba allí.

En el Castillo Oz.

En el cuarto de Touya, el amante de este, dormía plácidamente hasta que un picoteo le despertó. Lentamente abrió los ojos, con pereza le levantó para abrir la ventada, seguramente sería Yue con la respuesta de su amado.

-¡Yue eres tú! – dijo con alegría cogiendo al cuervo para extraerla el mensaje que portaba, con rapidez leyó la respuesta de Touya. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara, su amor volvía a casa.

Con rapidez se cambió de ropa y bajo al salón donde le esperaría encantado, el viaje de ida de Yue fue rápido pero no tanto como el de vuelta, lo más seguro fue que Yue tuviera que haber esperado hasta el anochecer para esperar a llamar a su amo, pero ahora siendo de noche la vuelta de Yue fue rápido gracias a la magia que utilizó Touya.

Iba corriendo por las escaleras para bajar al piso de abajo cuando alguien llamó al portón del Castillo, como se encontraba cerca decidió ser é mismo quien abrirla y no esperar la servidumbre. Al abrirla se quedó helado. Allí enfrente de la gran entrada de la puerta del Castillo Oz, se encontraba una legión de vampiros de aspecto temible, encabezado por el que supuestamente sería El Conde de aquel Clan. Un hombre bastante joven para el rango que ostentaba, de larga melena negra hasta más debajo de sus caderas, piel pálida que resaltaba sus penetrantes ojos negros como la noche y unos labios finos y apetecibles, era muy atractivo y con un cuerpo musculoso que se le adivinaba bajo su vestimenta totalmente negra al igual que sus guantes. Una capa de igual color descansaba sobre uno de sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Lord Odin está en el Castillo? – preguntó la fuerte y varonil voz de aquel Conde que miraba de arriba a bajo al joven amante de Touya.

-E... esto, Lord Odin no se encuentra en estos momentos, tu... tubo que salir para unos negocios pero me avisaron que llegarían en cualquier momento – le respondió nervioso ante la imponente figura del Conde, ni el mismo Touya desplegaba tanto poder y atracción.

-¿Cómo que regresa de inmediato? – preguntó una voz molesta que sonó a las espaldas del amante de Touya, haciéndolo girar de repente debido al susto que se llevó – Lord Odin dijo que regresaría en unos días, antes del Bloody Night – le dijo mientras le miraba ese vampiro con odio y rencor - ¿no le habrás dicho nada de lo sucedido ayer? Verdad rata asquerosa.

-Yo... yo – dijo nervioso dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la amenaza de ese vampiro – tenía que avisarle a Lord Odin, era importante. ¡Era mi obligación! – le chilló asustado para defenderse.

-Maldita rata – gruñó saltando sobre el joven - ¿sabes que nos hará Odin cuando se entere que dejamos escapara tan fácilmente al Yuy y al Elegido? – le preguntó con odio mientras estrangulada al chico.

-Su.. suéltame... – se intentaba librar del agarre del vampiro pero su escaso poder no podía hacer nada sobre esto.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – dijo molesto el Conde, el cual entró al recibidor agarrando al vampiro que atacó al joven para tirarlo contra una de las paredes, le molestó que lo estuvieran ignorando mientras discutían esos dos - ¿estas bien? – le preguntó el Conde sujetándole por la cintura ya que la asfixia le había mermado casi por completo sus fuerzas.

-Cof... cof, sí gracias – le respondió ruborizado.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios eres tú desgraciado? – dijo furioso el vampiro que se levantaba con algo de dificultad del suelo y humillado ante la atenta mirada de algunos vampiros del Castillo que se habían acercado al escuchar los gritos.

-Cuida tu lengua gusano – le amenazó el Conde con el chico aún entre sus brazos – si vuelves a faltarme el respeto te arranco el corazón. Por cierto soy El Conde Dark – se presentó el Conde al joven que lo miraba con cierto temor – Lord Odin me pidió la ayuda de nuestro Clan para resolver de una vez por todas el tema de la maldición Yuy.

-¡No necesitamos la ayuda de tú Clan así que ya te puedes largar! – le gritó molesto encarando al Conde.

-Te lo avisé gusano – le dijo con seriedad el Conde con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha se formó una esfera de energía azulada que se la lanzó al vampiro irrespetuoso haciéndole explotar desintegrándolo en el acto – ¿alguien más está en desacuerdo con mi presencia y la de mi Clan? – preguntó a los allí presentes que retrocedieron al oír la amable invitación al suicidio.

-Por favor Conde Dark pase al salón, Lord Odin no tardará en regresar, sus hombres también puedes entrar si gusta.

-Perfecto, pero llámame Dark – le dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente – veo que tienes algunos pequeños problemas de autoridad en este Castillo.

-Bueno Conde Dark... yo.

-Ah ah, no, no he dicho que me llames Dark – le volvió a pedir tomándolo de nuevo por la cintura mientras era guiado hacia el salón seguido por gran parte de su Clan.

-De... de acuerdo Dark, es que yo no tengo ninguna autoridad aquí, en realidad no soy nadie – dijo algo triste, recordado que a pesar de ser el amante de Touya, no era reconocido mi por él ni por nadie.

-Valla que lastima, ¿entonces porque fuiste tú quien informó a Odin de la fuga del Yuy que mencionó ese gusano? – le preguntó intrigado por saber quien era ese delicioso jovencito.

-Bueno supongo porque como no soy nadie en el castillo si pasase algo importante nadie repararía en mi como el espía que Lord Odin tenía en el Castillo.

-¿Odin desconfía de sus propios hombres? – preguntó sorprendido.

-En un principio, solo se trataba de el Yuy pero visto como han reaccionado algunos de los nuestros con el asunto de la huida de Heero-sama, creo que Lord Odin tiene motivos para desconfiar de los suyos – le explicó – Bueno ya hemos llegado – le dijo abriéndole la puerta del gran salón para que entraran – Lord Odin y Touya-sama no tardarán en llegar. ¿necesitan alimentarse o cualquier otra cosa? – preguntó aún nervioso, haciendo de anfitrión pero queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Por ahora no, solo quiero que te quedes junto a mi para charlar un poco mientras llega tu Señor – le pidió El Conde, sentándose en uno de los amplios sillones.

-Es que tengo cosa que hacer sino... – quiso declinar el ofrecimiento del Conde.

-No te preocupes por tus obligaciones, yo te disculparé con Odin, ¿no querrás dejar desatendido a un importante invitado de Lord Odin? – le dijo con malicia.

-Oh no... claro que no, pero.

-Nada de peros, siéntate a mi lado – le ordenó El Conde.

-Sí – dijo el joven alterado, sentándose junto al Conde que enseguida sintió como el brazo de este le rodeaba la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Los demás miembros del Can del Conde descansaba y/o charlaban por todo el salón, entre ellos y los del Clan Oz.

-¿Tienes pareja o algún amante? – le preguntó el Conde directamente al joven ruborizado.

-Yo... – iba a responder el chico.

-Sí... si tiene y soy yo – se oyó la voz molesta de Touya que en esos momentos entraba molesto junto a Odin al salón – así que quítale las manos de encima Dark – le comunicó Touya.

-¡Touya-sama! – exclamó nervioso y sorprendido el chico poniéndose de pie con rapidez al reconocer la voz de su amante.

-Valla que lastima – dijo burlonamente Dark poniendo los dos brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón pata enfrontar la mirada molesta de Touya – debo decirte que tienes por amante a un diamante en bruto, supongo que lo tratarás como se merece y no como lo hacían con tus anteriores amantes, jeje.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Dark, aléjate de él sino quieres tener problemas conmigo – le amenazó Touya – Ven aquí – le ordenó a su amante que le obedeció sumisamente.

-Sabes que nunca he tomado en serio tus amenazas, por consiguiente no creo que las deba de tomar ahora, jeje – se burló EL Conde.

-Ya basta – interrumpió la pelea Odin – me alegro que ya estés aquí Dark – dijo Odin acercándose al Conde para saludarlo.

-Tranquilo Odin, solo estaba jugando con tu chico – le riendo Dark – sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y mi gente, ¿somos viejos amigos no? – le dijo correspondiendo el saludo de Odin.

-Perfecto, ahora vayamos al grano, ¿supongo que sabes porque te llamé? – le preguntó al Conde.

-Si es por lo del Yuy – le respondió.

-Así es. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado? – le preguntó Odin.

-Listo para la acción, ¿cuándo partimos hacia territorio Gundam? – le preguntó esta vez el Conde.

-En cuanto estemos listos, no voy a darles tiempo para que se reorganicen – le comentó Odin a su amigo el Conde.

-Pues dame una hora y podremos partir – le comunicó el Conde a Odin.

-Perfecto. Touya, avisa a nuestros hombres, hoy es el día, aplastaremos de una maldita vez a Heero y a Quatre. Tú chico – le dijo al amante de del brazo derecho, Touya – quiero saber que pasó desde que nos marchamos y porque no me avisaste antes. Los demás a sus puestos, partimos en una hora – ordenó Odin a sus hombres.

-¡Ya han oído! – exclamó el Conde a los suyos – prepararos para el asalto al Castillo Yuy, nuestro principal objetivo es Heero Yuy y el humano que es El Elegido. En una hora os espero en la puesta principal del Castillo, avisad a los demás hombres que están fuera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de Heero.

-Mmmm – se quejó Duo al despertarse sin muchas ganas de levantase, al girarse se encontró a un dormido Heero a su lado que le abrazaba con delicadeza – parece mentira que pronto se avecine una terrible lucha por nuestros destinos – dijo Duo e voz baja para no despertar a su prometido.

-Antes de cada tormenta siempre hay una engañosa clama – dijo Heero con los ojos cerrados a la vez que aferró el cuerpo de su trenzado contra el suyo – Bueno días mi amor – le dijo besándolo - ¿has dormido bien?.

-Mmmmmm, de maravilla, Heero – le respondió acurrucándose a sobre el cuerpo de su prometido. ¿hoy también me dejarás solo? – dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Espero que no, ayer te eche mucho de menos, no me gusta estar separado de ti – le habló Heero mientras besaba su cuello con amor y ternura.

-Quedémonos un rato en la cama, deja que los demás se encarguen de todo por unas horas – le pidió Duo disfrutando de los besos cada vez más apasionados de Heero.

-Mmmmm Duo no me tienes – le dijo aferrándose a uno de los pezones de Duo.

-Mmmmm siiiiiiiiiii Heerooooo – gimió al sentir su lengua húmeda sobre su pecho.

-Duo amor... no sabes cuanto te deseo pero ahora no podemos – le dijo rompiendo el contacto de sus labios con la deliciosa piel de Duo.

-Jooo Heero no me dejes así – le dijo totalmente encendido por la pasión.

-Shhh Duo espera, yo también estoy caliente mi amor pero, es importante.

-¿Más que yo? – le preguntó Duo con tristeza.

-Eso nunca – le dijo sujetándole la barbilla ya que había agachado la cara con tristeza – es por esto – le dijo metiendo la mano bajo el revoltijo de sábanas que había hecho Duo sacando el libro que había encontrado la noche anterior en la cámara secreta.

-¡¿Esto es el libro del ángel negro!? – preguntó emocionado Duo sentándose sobre las caderas de Heero olvidándose de la tristeza que había sentido segundos atrás. ¿pudiste dar con la cámara secreta de Heeroshi?

-Sí pude dar con ella y estoy convencido de que este es el libro de cual hablaba mi antepasado – le explicó poniendo el libro sobre sus manos – ábrelo, yo aún no lo he hecho, quería esperar a que estuviéramos juntos – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes una cosa Heero – dijo Duo poniéndose serio de repente - me siento feliz y triste a la vez, bueno triste no pero si con miedo – le explicó a Heero sin atreverse a abrir el libro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó Heero intrigado.

-Feliz porque si todo lo que hemos averiguado es verdad, esta pesadilla acabará pronto y podremos vivir juntos sin estar pendiente de quien será el próximo que venga a hacernos daño y con miedo porque... ¿y si en este libro no nos dices como romper la maldición? Tengo miedo de que mis esperanzas se vuelvan humo al leer esto – le dijo mostrándole el libro.

-Solo de una cosa estoy seguro Duo – le dijo sentándose en la cama con Duo sobre su cadera para estar más cerca de él – con o sin maldición, jamás me separaré de ti. Hemos sufrido mucho y hemos perdido mucho también para que ahora que estamos juntos venga en desgraciado de Odin y nos intente separar.

-Heero – le llamó con un nudo en la garganta – prométeme que aunque no consiga romper la maldición me querrás igual y estaremos juntos – le dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-No Duo, sé que tú no lo conseguirás – le dijo con seriedad sujetándole la cara con las manos.

-¿Quee? – preguntó preocupado Duo.

-Que tú no lo conseguirás, seremos los dos, tú y yo, junto lo lograremos – le dijo abrazándole mientras le besaba con amor.

-Heero, estoy asustado, no quería estarlo pero lo estoy, tengo miedo de lo que podrá pasar.

-Tranquilo mi amor, yo estaré contigo en todo momento, yo te protegeré. Además estoy convencido que este libro nos dará las respuestas que necesitamos, hasta ahora todo lo que hemos descubierto ha ido encajando con la información que nos ha ido dando el diario de tú antepasado, no pierdas las esperanzas ahora mi amor – le habló con cariño para darle la seguridad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Tienes razón Heero – le respondió Duo con renovado optimismo – saldremos adelante. ¿quieres leer tú el libro o prefieres que lo haga yo? – le preguntó más tranquilo.

-A mí me da igual pero ten en cuenta que lo más seguro es que esté escrito con sangre como el final de diario de tú antepasado – le informó a su prometido.

-Ya me lo imagino, pero da igual, tarde o temprano me tendré que hacer a la idea, ya no me impresiona tanto, si quieres lo leo yo – le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Por mi encantado, ya sabes que me encanta oír tú voz – le dijo arrastrando su cuerpo hasta apoyar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y tumbando a Duo entre sus piernas, como la vez que estuvieron leyendo en el Castillo Oz.

-Bueno, pues allí voy – dijo Duo no muy convencido, sabía que lo venía a delante no iba a ser muy agradable.

Lunes, 03 de Enero de 1215.

Han pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que escribí relatando las

últimas horas de la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida. Durante

todo este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, pero ninguna de las que yo

deseaba. Aún teniendo el poder que poseo ahora me resulta imposible

cumplir la promesa que te le hice a mi amor, el paso de los meses me está

comprobando que mis esperanzas no se cumplirán como yo predije, ahora

me doy cuanta de lo iluso que fui y que soy, y eso me desgarra más el alma.

No sé ni siquiera por que me molesto en escribir de nuevo sabiendo que no

veré con mis propios ojos, el día que podamos estar juntos de nuevo, pero

me queda una única oportunidad, no estoy seguro pero lucharé por ello,

puede que no pueda cumplir mi promesa de reunirme contigo mi amor en

esta vida pero al menos cumpliré mi promesa de explicar como llegué a

esto.

Si mis sospechas están en lo cierto, más que dirigirme a ti mi amor, creo

que sería más apropiado dirigirme a mi futuro descendiente, cosa que así

estipularé, a ti mi querido descendiente Yuy.

A ti te dedico estas palabras, si mis teorías se cumplen y deseo que así sea,

este libro llegará a tus manos descendiente de mi sangre maldita, gracias a

la ayuda del ser que más significa para ti, descendiente mío y gracias a través

de ti,, como él significo para mí. Si has podido dar con este manuscrito,

significará que vas detrás del fin de nuestra maldición, si bien no te puedo

decir explícitamente como destruirla si puedo darte las pistas necesarias para

ello. Si tu existes como mi descendiente reencarnado en mi, eso significará

que mi otra mitad de mi alma también reencarnó, por lo tanto yo ya no

existo en esta época. Seguramente tendré que perecer para dar paso a las

nuevas generaciones y así dar paso al inicio del ciclo de la vida de mi buen

amado Duo. Espero que comprendas, ya que para dar paso a una nueva

generación la antigua debe de finalizar, por eso durante todo el tiempo que

estuve buscando a mi Duo jamás lo pude hallar y de eso me di cuenta muy

tarde, mi existencia en el mundo impedía que mi amado renaciera como el ser

puro y majestuoso que era, pero no te voy a entretener más con mis lamentos y

vacilaciones. Para dar el paso final para la destrucción de nuestra raza

deberás saber todos los detalles de nuestro inicio como tal, solo invirtiendo

el proceso de inicio de la forma adecuada hallarás la solución al dilema.

Mi bien estimado descendiente, como recordarás, todo se inició el fatídico

día 07 de Junio de 1204, el día que ejecutaron injustamente a mi amado

Duo Bénjamin Maxwell. Después de aquello y tras declararme muerto o

lunático por la gente del pueblo de Gundam, me recluí en la Mansión de

mi familia, después de que mis padres y hermanos salieran del país para no

volver jamás, no antes de intentar por todos los medios que le acompañara,

pero fue en vano, mi destino estaba aquí junto con mi venganza. Todo dio

inicio de la manera más estúpida y absurda de lo que me hubiera imaginado

nunca, ahora lo pienso y me río por ello. La siguiente semana a la muerte

de mi Duo y tras la marcha de mi familia me dediqué a vagar por las noches

ocultándome de todos, entraba en las posadas más despreciables para

emborracharme hasta casi no poder caminar, solo para poder olvidar el

dolor que sentía, así estuve no sé por cuantas semanas, en una de esas

innumerables noches de borrachera, recuerdo que junto a mi mesa se

encontraban dos viejos decrépitos que hablaba entre si a escondidas,

al principio no les di importancia ya que no quería mantener contacto

con alguien, pero algo me llamó la atención, solo oí palabras sueltas

que no parecían tener sentido pero dos de ellas captaron toda mi atención,

"resucitación" "poderes sobrenaturales". Permanecí en mi mesa

aparentando beber como siempre hacía pero al contrario a lo que esperaban

me dediqué a escuchar su conversación. Según pude escuchar, se trataban

de dos especies de sacerdotes de un credo satánico o algo por el estilo,

estaba en el poblado de paso y tenían que encontrarse con una tercera

persona que les esperaba en aquella posada para llevara a cabos sus

ceremonias ocultistas en secreto. No me lo pensé más esperé que llegase

la persona en cuestión y los seguí para poderme enterar de lo que se trataba,

esa supuesta secta que daba el poder casi absoluto a la persona elegida.

Ya había pasado la media noche cuando llegué al frondoso bosque que

delimita el poblado, iba varios metros más atrás de los viejos encapuchados

que encontré en la posada, al parecer no se percataron de mi presencia por

lo cual pude seguirlos hasta la entrada de una cueva que pasaba casi

imperceptiblemente en el entorno. Los tres ancianos se adentraron a oscuras

y yo tras ellos a una cierta distancia de seguridad. La cueva era muy oscura

y húmeda, tuve que reducir mi caminar después de dos intentos de caída

debido al angosto camino que me llevaba al interior de la cueva, la escasa

luz que iluminaba la luna fue desapareciendo dejándome cada vez más

en a la espesa oscuridad, pero no me amedrenté, seguí mis pasos unos

doscientos metros hacia el interior. No se oía ningún sonido, ni siquiera

los pasos de los viejos que supuestamente iban delante de mi. De pronto

un punto de luz se vio al fondo de la gruta, conforme caminaba, esa luz

se iba haciendo más y más grande hasta que percibí la entrada de una

estancia excavada en la misma entraña de la montaña, una cueva dentro

de otra cueva. Con sigilo me acerqué a la entrada, donde pude apreciar

con exactitud la clase de cueva que era. Era una estancia bastante amplia

alumbrada con cientos de velas y cirios, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y

tétrico, el la pared más amplia y lisa había un gran altar con varios escalones

esculpidos en la misma piedra y tras él justo en la pared había una cruz

invertida rodeada con un círculo. En el resto de las paredes de la cueva

estaba decorada con pinturas esotéricas y místicas, con numerosos símbolos

extraños, de las figuras que se podían distinguir bien eran representaciones

de algunos animales como serpientes, murciélagos y pequeños reptiles y

mamíferos mostrando pleitesía a una imponente figura de un hombre

vestido completamente de negro cubierto por una capa también negra

y con el rostro en penumbra, desde mi posición no pude identificar sus

facciones, pero parecía un hombre joven y fuerte. Lo que sucedió a

continuación me dejó sorprendido, los tres ancianos que había seguido

y que no había visto por ningún lado aparecieron como si nada detrás

de mí llevándome un gran susto. Pensé que me reprenderían y me

echarían a patadas de allí pero fue todo lo contrario. Un de ellos me

comunicó que me estaban esperando hacía días, me invitaron a pasar

a la cueva para estar más cómodo y así mostrarme su hogar. Varios

segundos tardé en reaccionar, pero me decidí a aceptar la invitación,

había ido en busca de respuestas y no me iba a marchar de allí sin

conseguirlas. Una vez en el interior de la cueva pude ver parte de ella

que anteriormente no había podido apreciar, como una extensa biblioteca

con numerosos manuscritos y pergaminos, también descubrí vario bancos

de oración junto al inmenso altar donde descansaban más de aquellos

cirios encendido y varios recipientes de vino. Al lado opuesto donde

se encontraba la biblioteca era donde se representaba la pintura de

aquel joven de negro, sin saber porque me acerqué para observarla

más de cerca, el corazón se me detuvo, el joven de la imagen era

prácticamente igual a mí, solo algunos rasgos eran distintos, como

el color negro del pelo o los ojos marrón rojizos y su pálida piel, por

lo demás era exactamente igual a mí. Mi mente comenzó a llenarse

de preguntas que no tardé a formular. Los ancianos al ver mi estado

de excitación y mi desesperación por saber, me hicieron sentar en uno

de los bancos para comenzar con la explicación a todas mis preguntas.

Según me explicaron esos tres ancianos, se trataba de una secta secreta

ocultista, eran seguidores del ángel caído llamado Lucifer, ángel que

fue desterrado del cielo debido a los celos ocasionados por las continuas

atenciones de Dios Creador hacia los mortales. Juró venganza hacia los

mortales que osaron interponerse a él por el amor de su Creador. Desde

entonces el Ángel Lucifer buscó seguidores que apoyasen su idea de

eliminar al todo mortal indigno de su credo, eliminaría a los mortales y

todo aquello que su Creador amó una vez, para que todo eso funcionase,

los sacerdotes de la orden secreta debían buscar al Elegido, al mortal de

alma corrompida y llena de sed de venganza, aquel que gracias a los

poderes del ángel caído llenarían el mundo de muerte y desesperación,

creando una nueva raza superior que erradicaría a los mortales. Según

los ancianos, ese hombre elegido era yo.

La historia que me pareció absurda e increíble pero accedí a llevarles la

corriente, si ellos me podían dar el poder y la sabiduría de la magia, la

utilizaría para mis propios fines.

Les dije que estaba de acuerdo, me pondría en sus manos, pero con unas

condiciones, siempre sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera, teniendo la última

palabra en sus actos y que el periodo de aprendizaje se efectuaría en su

Mansión, los viejos accedieron sin protestar.

Mi aprendizaje comenzó a la mañana siguiente en mi Mansión como había

dicho, se dedicaron a darme conocimientos de ocultismo, magia negra, y todo

lo referente al ángel caído llamado Lucifer. Los conocimientos fueron

absorbidos rápidamente por mí, era como si en vez de aprender solo recordará

una antigua lección, poco a poco todas las lecciones aprendidas se fueron

haciendo prácticas, primero un poco de magia neutra hasta decantarla a la

magia negra, todo estaba preparado, tan solo faltaba la ceremonia de inicio

para mi nueva faceta de ángel vengador, pero entonces mis dudas me

embargaron, no estaba seguro si con aquello, con mi nueva forma de vida,

entre las tinieblas y el secretismo, mi dulce Duo querría vivir. La ceremonia

estaba preparada para la siguiente noche pero les informé que no se haría,

necesitaba tiempo para pensar en mi situación, para buscar respuestas fuera

de aquel mundo de sombras y accedieron, dejando la ceremonia para más

adelante, para cuando estuviera preparado.

Durante los dos meses siguientes, teniendo todos los conocimientos sobre

ocultismo y brujería estuve buscando la forma de reencarnarte, de hacerte

llegar a mí de nuevo, pero fue inútil, mi poder era aún limitado, pregunté

a nuevos Shamanes, sacerdotes de otras sectas, brujas y videntes, y todos

me dieron la misma respuesta, solo en que controla la muerte puede darla

y quitarla. Mi corazón se llenó de rencor y de odio, mi situación no me

ayudaba a pesar de tantos conocimientos, aquella noche vagué de nuevo

por las calles a oscuras de Gundam. Iba caminando por una solitaria calle

cuando las voces de unas personas me alertaron, por norma general hubiera

dado la vuelta ya que no suelo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero una de

aquellas voces la reconocí, como olvidarla, era la voz del Virrey que me

arrebató a mi amado. Gracias a mis conocimientos en magia negra pude

acercarme a ellos sin que me vieran, las personas en cuestión era el virrey

pero sin la escolta que solía llevar, y un joven del pueblo que había visto

un par de veces,, hablaban amenamente, en esos momentos salían de la

posada donde trabajaba el joven y según parecía se dirigían cada uno a

sus respectivas casas. Todo parecía normal iban caminado uno al lado

del otro, el primero en llegar a su casa fue el Virrey que hizo un amago

para entrar en su propiedad, el joven se dispuso a despedirse pero un

fuerte tirón le impidió su camino siendo arrastrado a la entrada de la

casa del viejo, a pesar de un leve forcejeo, el joven accedió a dejarse arrastrar

por el hombre hasta una puerta lateral de la casa por la cual accedieron

sin hacer ruido, yo por supuesto les seguí. La casa estaba a oscuras ya

que todo el personal estaba ya en sus habitaciones debido a las horas

que eran, con cuidado de no ser visto seguí a la pareja hasta una habitación,

no parecía ser la principal de la casa pero eso me daba igual, allí pasaba

algo e iba a descubrirlo. Con facilidad pude entrar a la habitación, a pesar

de no ser la principal de la Mansión tenía ciertas comodidades y lujos, la

pareja en cuestión discutían sobre algo, pero no les escuché bien, lo que

vi a continuación me dejó helado, el viejo gordo del Virrey empujó al

joven hacia la cama, devorándolo en un hambriento beso lleno de lujuria

mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del más joven quitándole cada una de

sus prendas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. El hombre tocaba ese

joven cuerpo con rudeza y lujuria, sin perder más tiempo el viejo hombre se

desabrochó los pantalones para sacar su inflamado sexo para desahogar la

necesidad de alivio que sentía en esos momentos.

Algo en mi explotó, rabia, odio, frustración, aquel que me lo arrebató por

haber cometido un acto indigno y anti cristiano, estaba revolcándose en

aquella cama con un muchacho que le doblaba la edad, sin poderme contener

entré en aquella habitación con un fuerte portazo, los actores de esa grotesca

escena me asustaron al verme, debía de parecer el mismo demonio por la cara

que pusieron. Tras la sorpresa inicial, el Virrey recobró la compostura

invitándome a salir de su propiedad, el muy desgraciado hasta llegó a

amenazarme con denunciarme si no me marchaba. De un empujón lo aparté

de mi camino tirándolo al suelo, me acerqué al joven y con voz tétrica le

ordené a vestirse y a marcharse no sin antes amenazarle con matarle si

volvía a dejarse manosear por alguien por interés. Él muchacho asustado

me prometió que no lo volvería ha hacer y se marchó de allí corriendo. Me

quedé unos segundos intentando frenar las ansias de matar a esa escoria,

lográndolo a duras penas. Con decisión me giré en dirección al Virrey, al

verme retrocedió asustado al reconocerme y al acordarse de lo que me hizo,

durante unos minutos, me suplicó clemencia, intentó sobornarme con dinero,

poderes y privilegios, el muy desgraciado se pensaba que me podría comprar,

la vida de mi Duo no tenía precio y así se hice saber, con palabras y algún

que otro golpe que no pude reprimir, cuando ya estaba semi inconsciente, lo

cogí del cuello, él me dijo que no lo matara, ganas no me faltaban pero tenía

otros planes para él y así se lo dije. Con la misma discreción que entre en esa

casa salí de allí con mi víctima para dirigirme hacía la cueva en donde me

estaban esperando los viejos de la secta. Había tomado una decisión, me

iniciaría en la vida que el ángel caído Lucifer me tenía dispuesta, por mucho

que intente buscar otras alternativas no las encontraba, para mi nueva vida

sabía que debía sacrificar a vidas humanas, pero me dio igual, gente como ese

Virrey merecía morir, hasta ahora los que se hacían llamar sus iguales no

le habían ayudado en nada sino al contrario. Odié a toda la humanidad y

por ello me debía de convertir en el ángel vengador de Lucifer.

XXXX

-Maldito hijo de perra – exclamó furioso Heero – no sé como mi antepasado pudo controlarse y ni despellejar vivo a esa cucaracha. Él muy miserable permitió que mataran a Duo Bénjamin porque tenía una relación con alguno de su mismo sexo y el muy canalla hacía lo mismo a escondidas.

-Esto es increíble – comentó también molesto Duo – todo se pudo haber arreglando de otra manera y ese Virrey no hizo nada para evitarlo. Por otro lado, ¿conocías la existencia de esa cueva? – le preguntó serenándose un poco.

-No, no tenía ni idea, esa cueva debe de ser el bosque que hay al sur de poblado Gundam, el que está de camino al Castillo Yuy, creo que debemos investigar esa pista. ¿qué más dice el libro? – preguntó Heero.

La luna aún estaba en lo más alto cuando llegué a la cueva, al entrar los

ancianos me estaban esperando. No sé como lo supieron pero sabían la

decisión que había tomado antes de que se lo dijera yo mismo a ellos. Me

dijeron que todo lo tenían preparado para la ceremonia pero que debía

esperar a la noche siguiente, para buscar los dos últimos objetos que

necesitaban para la ceremonia. Yo me opuse en redondo, la ceremonia se

realizaría esa noche y no la noche para el Bloody Night que habían previsto.

Ellos me dijeron que no podía ser que necesitaban un cuenco especial y una

daga que representara la ira y el dolor, sin esos dos elementos sería imposible

realizar la ceremonia. Durante uno segundos permanecí pensativo intentando

localizar lo que ellos pedían, entonces me acordé. Yo me comprometí a traerle

lo que me pedían en una hora, si podía dar con eso objetos entonces ellos

realizarían la ceremonia, por supuesto ellos accedieron a mi petición. Dejé

al virrey atado de pies y manos en un lado de la cueva, él sería el sacrificio

perfecto para poder alcanzar mi nueva vida, una vez comprobado que no

podría escapar, desaparecí de allí para ir en busca de lo necesitaba. La hora

de la venganza estaba cerca, unas horas más y podría realizarla.

Una hora después aparecí de nuevo ante los ancianos con los objetos en mi poder,

se trataba de...

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta alertaron a Duo y a Heero que estaban muy inmiscuidos en la lectura de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando un jadeante Quatre, con cara de preocupación y nerviosismo.

-¡Heero! Estamos en problemas – dijo intentando recuperar el latido de su corazón.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver a su primo tan alterado.

-Nos atacan, Odin ya está aquí y viene con el Clan del Conde Dark.

-Maldición – exclamó Heero saltando de la cama – esto se pone feo, Duo levántate y vístete rápido. Quatre lleva a Trowa y a Nataku a la biblioteca, yo ahora bajo con Duo en un minuto, rápido – le gritó al ver a su primo aún en su habitación.

-de acuerdo – le respondió saliendo de la habitación en busca de su koi y de la muchacha del Clan Chang.

Unos minutos después, estaban todos en la biblioteca, a todos se les veía preocupados y nervioso, Trowa estaba abrazado a Quatre sin quererse separar de él, Nataku estaba junto a su hermano que a la ver éste sujetaba fuertemente la mano a Zech, Duo estaba junto a Heero con el libro en la mano, esperando que él comenzara ha hablar.

-Bueno, esto a dado ya su inicio – comenzó ha hablar Heero – no voy a enrollarme todos sabéis que es lo que se avecina, va a ser duro pero saldremos adelante – diciendo esto Heero se acercó a la librería y cogiendo el libro que abría la cámara secreta, activó el mecanismo para que esta se abriera ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

-¿Esta es la cámara secreta? – preguntó sorprendido Wufei – pero si ayer no pudimos dar con ella, ¿cómo lo hicistes?.

-Ahora no es el momento para explicaciones. Solo diré que he encontrado el libro que mencionaba mi antepasado, lo tiene Duo – les dijo señalando el libro que sujetaba Duo – lo principal ahora es poner a salvo al Elegido junto al libro, de paso Trowa y Nataku se quedarán junto a él para protegerlo y de paso esta ellos también a salvo. Antes de que empecéis a protestar – dijo mirando a Trowa y a Nataku – os diré que no es una petición sino una orden. Duo mientras estés en la cámara nada malo pasará, aprovecha para leer lo demás, en cuanto pueda vendré a buscarte, entonces deberás explicarme lo que sepas, no olvides que la solución está en el libro.

-Heero yo... – le dijo Duo nervioso y con los ojos aguados.

-Por favor hazme caso, tenéis que entrar ya. Estamos bajo el ataque de Odin y tú eres uno de sus blancos.

-Quatre no te vallas – dijo empezando a desesperarse Trowa.

-Tengo que irme mi amor, debo protegerte – le dijo abrazándole con amor – te veré luego – le dijo como despedida mientras le besaba con amor.

-No, no quiero – le dijo aferrándose a su cuello para no separarse de él – tengo el presentimiento que si te dejo ir no te volveré a ver más – le dijo poniéndose a llorar por el miedo a que su presentimiento se hiciera realidad.

-No digas tonterías, Trowa, vendré enseguida – le dijo Quatre separándose de su amor con dolor a la vez que le sonreía con tristeza.

-Nooooo Quatre no te vallas – le gritó acercándose al rubio pero Nataku le sujetó para que no fuera tras el rubio – déjame Nataku, por favor.

-No Trowa, no lo hagas más difícil – le dijo la muchacha – Quatre tiene un deber que cumplir, además él te ha dicho que volverá, debes creerle.

-Nataku, cuida de él – le pidió Quatre a la chica que intentaba tranquilizar a su amante.

-Descuida, pues estar tranquilo.

-Duo es la hora, meteros adentro, la cámara os protegerá de cualquier enemigo – le informó – espera Duo, tengo que decirte algo – le dijo sujetándole de la muñeca para que no entrase. Espero que Trowa y Nataku estuvieran dentro para hablarle con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Heero? – preguntó preocupado Duo.

-Vigila a Trowa, intenta que esté lo más tranquilo posible, si se altera demasiado, dale esto – le dijo entregándole un botellita con un líquido amarillento – es un tranquilizante, es inofensivo – y sobretodo que no haga ninguna locura.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿le pasa algo malo? – preguntó más preocupado aún por su amigo.

-Ahora no es el momento de explicaciones Duo, además no soy yo quien tiene que dar ese tipo de información – le dijo con seriedad.

-Heero Yuy, dime que está pasando – le dijo molesto – no se lo diré a nadie, confía en mi.

-Esta bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie y menos a Trowa

-De acuerdo – respondió Duo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Trowa está embarazado – dijo directamente.

-¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeee!!!! – gritó estupefacto.

-No grites – le dijo tapándole la boca – ya te explicaré los detalles más a delante, ahora entre y haz lo que te he dicho – le pidió empujando a un atónito Duo hacia la cámara secreta. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien – le dijo antes de cerrar la entrada al colocar el libro de ilustraciones en su sitio.

Continuará...


	17. Cap XVII Verdades a medias

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te protegeré

Cap. 17

-¿En que situación estamos? – preguntó Heero a Zech y a Hilde que estaban al cargo de la defensa, al salir al exterior del Castillo Yuy.

-Por ahora no es muy grave, El Conde Dark no se ha movido solo se a dejado ver, el grupo del Clan Chang se ha desplazado junto con unos de los nuestros para ver si se divide para ir tras ellos pero por ahora no se han movido del bosque.

-Querrán forzarnos a ir tras ello – comentó Heero – pero no lo haremos, en el bosque somos más débiles. Hilde, ¿conseguistes ayuda de alguno de nuestros aliados? – le preguntó a la vampiresa.

-Sí gran parte de ellos están ya en sus puestos, el resto no vendrán hasta mañana, no esperábamos un ataque tan rápido – explicó Hilde algo preocupada.

-Entonces nos tendremos que apañar con nosotros mismos.

-Noin, ¿ha habido bajas durante mi ausencia? – le preguntó preocupado por su gente.

-En el primer ataque que hemos sufrido ha habido ocho bajas uno de ellos a sido del Clan Chang, nos pilló de impresito, fue un ataque tentativo, en el segundo ataque no tuvimos bajas, solo algún herido leve – le explicó la vampiresa.

-¿Cuál es la situación ahora? – preguntó Heero a los que estaba reunidos a las puestas del Castillo, mientras vigilaban los movimientos del enemigo.

-Por ahora han cesado las hostilidades – habló Wufei, el que se notaba que ya había entrado en acción, debido a varios rasguños en su ropa y un pequeño corte en su mejilla que se estaba cicatrizando lentamente – Tenemos localizados tres focos enemigos, uno en la cara Este, junto enfrente de la puerta del Castillo, otro en el Norte, cerca del bosque de robles y otro en el Sur, donde mi gente se ha dirigido hacia allí para intentar hacerles que se dividan.

-Haz que vuelvan de inmediato – ordenó Heero a Wufei.

-¿Porque? – preguntó desconcertado Wufei - ¿ese no era el plan que trazamos?.

-Sí pero no contábamos con la aparición del Conde Dark. Ese plan no funcionará con él, es un buen estratega y seguro que se dará cuenta de lo que tratamos. Luego hay algo que me extraña.

-¿De que se trata Heero? – preguntó Quatre a su primo.

-El que nos hayan dejado detectar sus tres flancos de ataque y no hayan vuelto ha atacar. Están tramando algo pero aún no sé el que – les dijo a los presentes Heero. ¿Hilde, la posición de nuestros hombres? – le preguntó.

-Están divididos en los tres flancos que detectamos, Aoi, está al cargo del sector de la ala Norte, Kuroda está al cargo del sector Sur y Noin y yo nos ocupamos de la puerta principal.

-Bien haremos lo siguiente, Wufei ve y haz que tú gente regrese de inmediato, Zech te encargarás junto con Aoi del sector Norte; Quatre, tú y Hilde junto con Kuroda del Sur; y Noin y yo de la puerta principal. En cuanto regrese Wufei me avisas y desplegaremos a tu gente, ¿entendido? – dijo Heero con autoridad.

-¡Entendido! – exclamaron todos antes de repartirse como habían acordado.

La noche estaba inquietamente silenciosa cosa que ponía nerviosos a los integrantes y aliados del Clan Yuy. Heero pudo percibir movimientos en los tres sectores donde la gente de Odin estaba apostada, estaban haciendo algo, podía oír sus movimientos entre la espesura del bosque pero no podía descifrar lo que estaban haciendo. Habían pasado unos quince minutos en donde ninguno de los bandos tomó la iniciativa en un nuevo ataque y eso desconcertaba a Heero, los nervios comenzaron a extenderse por todo el Castillo Yuy, lo más seguro que El Conde Dark, estaba consiguiendo sus propósitos, desconcertar y poner nervioso al enemigo, esa era una de las técnicas que más utilizaba Dark.

-Noin, ¿hay noticias de Wufei? – le preguntó a la vampiresa que era el nexo de unión entre los sectores que defendían los demás.

-Por ahora no, Heero y eso es muy extraño – le dijo preocupada por la pareja de Zech – Zech debe de estar muy intranquilo, si no averiguamos algo me temo que querrá salir en su búsqueda.

-Kuso, esto no me gusta – exclamó Heero – esperemos cinco minutos más si no regresa saldré en su búsqueda – le informó Heero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el bando contrario, refugiados entre la arboleda que estaba junto enfrente a las puertas del Castillo Yuy, Odin y los suyos planeaban el siguiente movimiento.

-¿Cuándo vamos a atacar definitivamente? – preguntó ansioso Touya a Odin.

-Aún no es el momento comentó Dark que lo miraba con burla – tú impaciencia cavará tú tumba, jeje – se rió el Conde viendo como el brazo derecho de Odin reaccionaba con sus provocaciones.

-Porque no te mueres de una vez y nos haces ese favor – dijo molesto – me estas tocando demasiado las narices y mi paciencia no es mucha, te lo advierto.

-Encima que lo digo para que tengas cuidado, eres un desagradecido. Me tendría que haber callado, así te matarían y yo tendría el camino libre para quedarme con tú bomboncito.

-¡Mira Dark! – le dijo respondiendo a su provocación, acercándose ferozmente a él para sujetarle del cuello – ya estoy harto de ti. No le pondrás un dedo encima ¡me oyes!, él es mío y no permitiré que esté con nadie más, ha sido así durante mucho tiempo y seguirá así.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó molesto Odin por el comportamiento de los dos – este no es el momento para comportarse como unos críos, estamos en medio de una batalla, si queréis mataros hacerlo después de que hallamos acabado con esto primero – les dijo molesto a los dos.

-No es mi culpa que tú hombre de confianza tenga el cerebro seco – dijo igualmente molesto Dark – yo que tú Odin lo mantendría alejado del campo de batalla, seguramente nos estropee el plan y todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho serán en vano. Esto solo sabe pensar con lo que tiene entre las piernas – dijo sonriendo – al menos la única neurona que te queda con vida trabajo y obligo a dejar a tú amante, por ahora, en el Castillo y no tendrá que ver lo deprimente que es su amorcito, jeje.

-Hijo de perra, ya me tienes hasta los mismísimos cojo...

-¡Se acabó! – gritó furioso Odin – Touya ve al frente del Norte, a mi señal darás el ataque según hemos planeado – ordenó sin dejar a réplica posible – Dark, ¿el efecto sorpresa está listo? – le preguntó a su aliado una vez perdida la paciencia.

-Sí, me acaban de informar que mis hombres los traen hacia aquí. En cuanto los traigan podremos iniciar el contacto – le informó con una sonrisa al ver como Touya se iba murmurando improperios a su persona, pero sin poder hacer nada más que obedecer.

-Perfecto, en cuanto estén aquí será nuestro el momento de jugar nuestras cartas, ¿están todos en sus puestos? – preguntó a uno de sus hombres que estaba allí.

-Sí, mi Lord, a la espera de su orden - le respondió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de que concluyeran el plazo previsto de Heero, Wufei apareció bastante exaltado y nervioso.

-¡No están! ¡No los encuentro por ninguna parte! – exclamó nervioso Wufei – es imposible que hayan podido desaparecer, les han tenido que suceder algo Heero.

-Tranquilízate Wufei, ¿de quien estás hablando? – le preguntó sorprendido al verlo tan agitado.

-A mi gente y a los hombres de tú Clan que les acompañaron – le respondió intranquilo.

-Mierda, esto a tenido que ser obra de Dark, hay que ir ha avisar a Quatre... ¡Un momento... se mueven! – gritó Heero al percibir que tanto los hombres de Odin como los de Dark se habían puesto en movimiento seguramente para un nuevo ataque - ¡Que todos estén en alerta!. Noin ordena a los hombres que entren al Castillo - ¡Cerrad las puertas! Si permanecemos en el interior tendremos más posibilidades que si combatimos en campo abierto.

-¡Sí Heero-sama! – gritaron varios vampiros que estaban por allí.

Numerosos ruidos y movimientos avisaron que de entre el bosque un grupo de personas se acercaban a la entrada principal del Castillo. De entre la oscuridad la figura de Odin, El Conde Dark junto con dos vampiros más del Clan Oz se acercaban lentamente guiando a tres hombres encapuchados. Al llegar a una distancia prudente donde iniciarían el contacto se detuvieron, dándoles a entender la intención de dialogar.

-¡Heero! ¡Heero Yuy! – gritó Odin para llamar la atención del heredero del Clan Yuy – sal a dar la cara, tengo una proposición que hacerte. No seas cobarde y da la cara.

-No salgas Heero – le comentó Noin – puede ser una trampa – le dijo estando dentro de las murallas del Castillo.

-Lo sé pero hay que averiguar lo que pretende – le respondió Heero convencido de sí mismo- ¿cuántos se han acercado y a que distancia están? – preguntó a Noin que miraba por una mirilla oculta para ver hacia el exterior.

-A unos doscientos metros, siete en total; Odin, ese Conde Dark, dos vampiros del Clan Oz y tres hombres encapuchados.

-Venga Heero – volvió a gritar Odin desde el exterior – si lo que te preocupa es que te ataquemos, estate tranquilo, sabes que lo podríamos haber hecho y no lo hicimos, solo quiero hablar un momento, con el trato que te propongo saldremos los dos beneficiados.

-Voy a salir – le avisó a Noin - Odin tiene razón podrían haber atacado si se lo hubieran propuesto Noin. Te dejo al mando, si sucediera algo ya sabes lo que hacer...

-De eso nada – le dijo la vampiresa – voy contigo. Sano, te dejo al mando, manda a un hombre para que informe a Quatre y a Zech de la situación – le ordenó a uno de sus hombres.

-Yo voy con vosotros – comentó Wufei dando un paso hacia ellos.

-Deberías quedarte aquí – le comento Noin – puede ser peligroso y a Zech no le gustaría que te ocurriera nada malo.

-Sé cuidarme solo, a demás Zech confía en mi y le di mi palabra de que os ayudaría, además si algo se tuerce seremos más para salir del paso – le dijo a Noin guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Como quieras, solo vigilas tus espaldas – le comentó Heero – venga empecemos cuanto antes, esto está durando ya demasiado.

Tras unos segundos las enormes puertas de la muralla del Castillo Yuy se abrieron lentamente dejando salir a Heero, Noin y a Wufei. Caminaron unos cincuenta metros para salir al encuentro de Odin y los demás, al acercarse se dieron cuenta que las personas que no habían podido identificar por estar encapuchadas estaban además atadas de manos.

-Valla, valla – dijo con cierta burla Odin – veo que al final te decidiste por el bando contrario, ¿no Heero? – le dijo Odin sin demostrar su molestia por la traición – y yo que te ofrecí mi hospitalidad y resulta que me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo, valla decepción amigo.

-Lo primero yo no soy tú amigo y lo segundo no te incumbe el bando del cual esté, tú y tú gente me enferma, puede que los humanos no sea del todo de mi devoción, pero alguien me enseñó que se puede aprender más de ellos de lo que tú crees. Aunque te lo explicara mil veces, alguien como tú no lo llegaría a entender jamás. Y ahora que ya hemos hablado suficiente dime que quieres y así acabaremos con esto o lo quieres solucionar con un enfrentamiento directo pasando de la diplomacia. – le retó Heero a Odin sin miramientos.

-Como siempre directo, eso me gusta. Tranquilo voy a ir al grano, no te creas que a mí tampoco me gusta perder mi tiempo aquí y entre adoradores de ganados. Quiero que escuches mi propuesta para solucionar este problema de una vez por todas – le comentó Odin.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que quiero hacer un trato contigo? No confío en ti y menos en tú palabra

-Jeje, me lo imaginaba pero me he toado la libertad de ponerte en una situación que no te deja otra opción que escuchar como mínimo mi oferta, jeje – se rió orgulloso Odin.

-Heero creo que deberías oír a Odin – intervino Dark con una sonrisa grotesca – a no ser que quieras tener sobre tu conciencia la muerte de gente inocente.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Wufei al no comprender lo que quería decir.

-¿No habéis notado que os falta nada, jeje? – preguntó Odin dando un chasquido de dedos para dar la señal a los vampiros que llevaba con él para que trajeran a los encapuchados – lo que habéis perdido no sería por casualidad a estos... – dijo acercándose a los encapuchados para retirarles las capuchas para que pudieran ver los rostros de los prisioneros.

-¡Subaru, Shun, Len! – gritó Wufei al reconocer a los miembros de su Chang.

-¡Wufei-san! – gritó uno de ellos al ver al hijo del jefe de su Clan.

-Malditos – gruñó Heero al comprobar que efectivamente la gente de Chang había caído de nuevo en las manos de Odin - ¿qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó con acidez a Odin.

-Veo que me entiende, jeje, eso me gusta. Lo que quiero es muy simple, sí aceptas, nos retiramos y no os molestaremos más, vosotros haréis vuestra aburrida vida aquí en Gundam y nosotros viviremos la nuestra en tierras de Oz, y todos tan tranquilos – explicó Odin sin perder su hipócrita sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Que es lo que quieres! – gritó exaltado Heero – mi paciencia se acaba, o lo dices de una vez o te enfrentas a mí en un combate, pero no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Heero. Mi propuesta es la siguiente, tú me entregas al Elegido y te devuelvo sanos y a salvo a la gente de Chang y a tus secuaces, creo que es un trato justo. ¿Ves como es sencillo? Así los dos salen ganando, estoy seguro que podrás encontrar otro amante que te satisfaga, de esta manera salvarás a la gente de Chang y tu propia gente, evitando que nos enfrentemos tú Clan contra el mío – le explicó Odin.

-Es un cambio más que aceptable, la vida del chico Elegido por las vidas de los tuyos y la gente Chang, no creo que sea tan mal trato, ¿que nos dices? – le preguntó sin perder la sonrisa el Conde Dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Castillo Yuy, dentro de la habitación secreta.

Desde allí dentro no se podía escuchar nada, todo era absolutamente silencioso. La luz de las antorchas alumbraba la habitación. Nada más entrar los tres jóvenes permanecieron quietos, observando lo que la habitación contenía, la gran cama, el pequeño escritorio, el atril donde supuestamente estaría el libro y por último el gran cuadro de Heeroshi y Duo.

-Es increíble el parecido físico – comentó Nataku rompiendo el molesto silencio.

-Es verdad – dijo Duo acercándose al cuadro – hasta ahora no había visto ningún retrato de mi antepasado, me había imaginado que tendríamos algún parecido pero... ¿tanto?, si no lo veo no me lo creo. ¿has visto Trowa? – le preguntó a su amigo que desde que se separó de su amante se había sumergido en un mutismo no muy normal en él - ¿Trowa estás bien? – preguntó preocupado por su ex amante.

-No Duo... no estoy bien – le dijo en la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Oh Trowa – dijo Duo acercándose a su amigo para abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo un poco – no te angusties, ven acuéstate un poco en esta cama – le dijo arrastrando a un apático Trowa hasta ella que sin resistirse se dejó acostar por su amigo preocupado.

-Trowa, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó Nataku al chico de ojos verdes.

-No... pero gracias Nataku. Lo que necesito está ahí fuera exponiendo su vida sin que pueda evitarlo.

-No digas eso Trowa – le dijo Duo sentándose sobre la cama cerca de él para arrullarlo como si se tratase de un niño desvalido – Quatre lo está haciendo por tú bien y por vuestro futuro, al igual que lo está haciendo Heero, Zech y Wufei.

-Pero que futuro me espero si le pierdo, Duo – le dijo rompiendo a llorar – solo le tengo a él. Que voy hacer sin él – dijo desesperadamente.

-Sssshhhh Trowa, no lo vas a perder, te lo aseguro – le respondió Duo tratando de calmarlo.

-Trowa, Quatre-sama es fuerte, no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente – le comentó Nataku.

-Pues... snif snif, díselo eso a mi corazón. Tengo este presentimiento desde hace días, sé que no lo volveré a ver más y el estar aquí encerrado a la espera que me den la noticia me está matando lentamente. Por Kamisama ¡es que no os dais cuenta! – gritó desesperado sentándose de golpe sobre la cama separándose del abrazo de Duo – Duo tienes que dejarme salir, tengo que estar a su lado, por favor, déjame ir con él – le suplicó Trowa con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro afligido.

-No puedo hacer eso Trowa, es peligroso, a demás tú... – comentó Duo pero se calló enseguida al percatarse de lo que iba a decir – prometimos quedarnos aquí, es lo más seguro.

-¡Me da igual que sea peligroso, no quiero esperar a que me digan que Quatre a muerto, me oyes! – le gritó descontrolado – tengo que ayudarle, tengo que estar a su lado, ¿qué harías en mi lugar Duo? ¿no preferirías estar con Heero aunque fuera por poco tiempo?.

-No me hagas esto Trowa, no es gusto – le dijo Duo con un nudo en la garganta – dijimos que nos quedaríamos aquí, a demás no estas en condiciones – dijo con falsa seguridad en sus palabras.

-Eso no me importa, quiero salir de aquí – le exigió Trowa a su trenzado.

-No lo entiendes Trowa – le dijo molesto – tu salud es delicada y si te pasase algo a ti o al... – se calló de repente.

-¿A mí o a quien? – preguntó desconcertado Trowa - ¿a qué te refieres?¿qué me estás ocultado? – le preguntó a su ex pareja.

-Errr... yo nada – dijo nerviosamente – "maldición Heero me va a matar" – pensó para sí mismo Duo al ver la preocupación de su amigo.

-¿Duo sucede algo? – preguntó Nataku.

-Duo, dime que sucede, sé que ocultas algo, sabes que no sabes mentir – le dijo Trowa todo lo seriamente que podía mientras continuaba su llanto.

-Yo... no oculto nada, es solo que estás delicado y no me gustaría que te ocurriera nada malo – intentó explicar lo más convincentemente posible aunque con poco resultado.

-Dímelo, necesito saberlo, snif snif Duo – le pidió Trowa.

-Yo... no puedo Trowa, yo no te lo puedo decir, lo siento – le confesó al fin agachando la cabeza con culpabilidad.

-¿Tan malo es? – preguntó Trowa en apenas un susurró intentando cesar su llanto.

-¡¡¡Noooo!!! Claro que no, al contrario es algo bueno... lo que pasa que yo no soy el adecuado para decírtelo, es solo eso. Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás, ya verás que en cuanto aparezca Quatre el te lo explicará y os reiréis de esto, jeje – intentó sacar hierro al asunto.

-De acuerdo no te insistiré más, pero me duele que me ocultes algo que parece importante, pensé que éramos amigo – le comentó más tranquilo volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

-Trowa yo... lo siento – se disculpó Duo dolido por lo que le había dicho.

-No seas tan duro Trowa con Duo – comentó Nataku – él tendrá sus motivos para no hacerlo.

-Puede – respondió secamente dándoles la espalda para tratar de dormir un poco.

-Tranquilo Duo – le dijo Nataku al ver lo afectado que estaba Duo por las palabras de su amigo – ya se le pasará. Ya que estamos aquí encerrados será mejor que nos centremos en algo productivo – dijo la chica – Heero-sama te pidió que siguieras averiguando lo que sucedió con vuestros antepasados. ¿Por qué no continuas leyendo? A lo mejor entre los tres podemos dar con la solución – comentó la chica Chang.

-Tienes razón Nataku-chan – le respondió Duo – creo que es lo más productivo que podemos hacer por ahora.

-Pues bien, comienza a leer por donde lo dejastes la última ve – le pidió la hermana de Wufei.

Una hora después como les había dicho a los ancianos, regresé con los

objetos que me habían pedido para poder realizar por fin el Ritual para

el inicio de mi nueva vida. Aquellos objetos tenían un significado especial

y encerraban todos ese sentimientos que me habían explicado los ancianos

ya que fueron de alguna manera, protagonistas secundarios del día más

horrible de mi vida. Entre mis manos tenía el cuchillo que le provocó que

la vida de mi amado se fuera diluyendo poco a poco y la copa que utilizó

el maldito sacerdote para recoger el líquido vital de mi Duo. Al explicarles

la procedencia de dichos objetos, dieron el visto bueno y es prepararon para

iniciar el Ritual.

Para no alagar más de lo necesario la descripción del Ritual que llevé a cabo

te diré que, con la ayuda de los ancianos, subimos al viejo Virrey a la cruz

invertida dejándolo crucificado con los pies en alto, mientras el pobre

infeliz gritaba pidiendo clemencia, clemencia que no llegó como le ocurrió a

mi adorado ángel. Todo ello fue ejecutado bajo oraciones Luciferinas

bajo el gran altar. La cueva estaba lleva de velas y cirios encendidos, los

ancianos seguían con sus rezos a Lucifer mientras yo me preparaba con

para el Ritual. Me desnudé de pies a cabezas, me apliqué un aceite

compuesto de aceites mezclados con sangre de cabrito, después de

embadurnarme todo el cuerpo me vestí solamente con una túnica larga

negra de anchas mancas, cuello de provinente v y una carga capucha que

me la puse ocultando gran parte de mi rostro.

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Este ritual lo iba a disfrutar más

de lo que hubiera pensado jamás.

Uno de los ancianos se situó enfrente del altar con el libro de ocultismos,

los otros dos se colocaron uno a cada lado mío tras el altar mirando la cruz

invertida donde el Virrey lloraba aterrado. Yo me acerqué con la copa que

utilizó el sacerdote, aquella vez, en la mano izquierda y con el puñal en la

derecha. El anciano encargado de recital los versos transmitidos por el

mismísimo Lucifer, empezó a conjurar el poder de la magia negra para

atraer a Dios de la muerte, al ángel caído. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer

así que sin dudar ni un segundo más lo hice. Coloqué la copa en el suelo,

bajo la cabeza del Virrey, para poder tomar con dos manos el puñal, de

mi boca salieron los primeros versos del Ritual, que había memorizado con

anterioridad, antes de terminal con los versos, mis manos se movieron hasta

enterrar el puñal en abultado vientre del Virrey, que se encontraba a la altura

de mi rostro, éste gritó de dolor, las primeras gotas de su sangre fueron

bajando de la herida hacia abajo, pasando por su pecho hacia la cabeza y

de esta caía al suelo, más concretamente en la copa. No satisfecho con el

hecho de darle una muerte dulce, mis manos dirigieron el puñal que aún

permanecía enterrado el su vientre hasta el pecho abriéndolo en canal como

si se tratase de un cerdo. No recuerdo cuanto duró la agonía del vejestorio

hasta que cayó desmayado, sé que lo que hice fue algo brutal y enfermizo

pero estaba furioso, mi odio hacia ese hombre me cegaba, el ansia de

venganza me dominaba. El Ritual continuó, el anciano seguía recitando

los versos de ocultismo y de magia negra, poco a poco en la cueva se fue

concentrando una aura oscura, después de aquello los recuerdos que tengo

son muy borrosos, recuerdo que mi mente comenzó a hacerme revivir la

muerte de Duo, tenía una sensación extraña, sentí como algo o alguien

invadía mi cuerpo, guiándome a través de mi cuerpo, el Ritual Lo siguiente

que recuerdo es que sostuve la copa llana de sangre del Virrey en mis manos

y tras recitar unos conjuros más, bebí de ella, al principio su sabor me

disgustó pero conforme iba bebiendo, ese sabor se me fue transformando

en el elixir más sabroso que había probado nunca. En el momento de beber

la última gota de aquella copa, algo dentro de mi eclosionó, supe en ese

mismo momento que algo había cambiado en mi, una sensación de placer

mezclado con euforia me recorrió todo el cuerpo a la vez que una sed

sedienta me embargo, aquella vez fue la primera vez que sentí la sed

de sangre. Los ancianos complacidos por el éxito del Ritual me felicitaron

y me explicaron que debía saciar esa sed de sangre que tenía, sino podría

ser peligroso para mi. Ya que la víctima para el sacrificio aún estaba con

vida, los ancianos me pidieron que me alimentara de él, era mi ofrenda y

premio por acceder a mi nueva vida y así lo hice. Antes que el débil

corazón del Virrey dejara de latir, me acerqué a él sujetándole del cuello

y de un tirón lo arranqué de la cruz tirándolo al suelo donde rápidamente

se formó un charco de sangre, sin perder más tiempo, me agaché para

levantarle del cuello para posteriormente enterrar mis nuevos colmillos en

él hasta darle la espera muerte.

-Guauuuuu, entonces fue así como se transformó en vampiro – exclamó sorprendido Duo, haciendo una pausa en la lectura..

-Con lo que has leído hasta ahora debería ser suficiente para encontrar la manera de invertir el proceso – comentó Nataku. Tenemos que analizarlo por pasos, lo primero que sabemos es que la noche que se realizó el ritual fue la noche del Bloody Night.

-No es no es cierto – comentó Trowa manteniendo la misma posición dándoles la espalda, él había estado despierto durante todo ese tiempo Según nos explicó Duo antes, Heeroshi adelantó una noche el Ritual, ya que no quiso esperar más, por eso los ancianos accedieron a cambiar la fecha si Heeroshi encontraba los objetos adecuados que faltaban. – les recordó sentándose en la cama apoyándose en los grandes almohadones.

-Trowa, tiene razón, esta parte la leí con Heero hace unas horas – corroboró Duo.

-Entonces eso significa que... – dijo Nataku – que la fecha exacta para romper la maldición no es dentro de dos días, sino mañana.

-¡Por Kamisama! – exclamó Duo – esto se pone cada vez peor, tenemos que dar con la solución cuanto antes, solo nos queda este día, maldita sea, tenéis que ayudarme, yo... yo no soy bueno para estas cosas – dijo preocupado sin saber como descifrar todo eso.

-Tranquilízate Duo, de momento ya sabemos la fecha exacta – comentó Trowa ya más calmado, sabía que tenía que ayudar a su a migo o sino su deseo de tener la posibilidad de tener una vida normal se vería esfumada antes de tiempo - ¿qué elementos en el Ritual fueron importantes? – preguntó Trowa.

-El puñal y la copa que se utilizó tanto en la muerte del antepasado de Duo como en el Ritual – comentó Nataku.

-El sacrificio de alguien de donde se obtuvo la sangre que bebió Heeroshi – comentó también Duo un poco dudoso.

-Eso es - comentó Trowa – mi única duda, es si son de importancia el libro de versos Luciferanos que fueron recitados en aquella vez, supongo que eso Heero o Quatre lo sabrán. Ahora el siguiente punto que debemos averiguar es donde se encuentran esos objetos.

-Pero eso no lo menciona el libro – dijo preocupado Duo – tampoco está muy claro si tenemos que sacrificar a alguien. Yo... me niego a matar a nadie para obtener su sangre, eso es horrible – dijo angustiado Duo.

-A lo mejor no es necesario Duo – intervino Nataku, el libro decía que bebió de la copa y que en la última gota que fue bebida ahí fue cuando se convirtió en vampiro, según da entender solo es necesario una copa, Heeroshi bebió después de él porque ya era un vampiro, no para finalizar el Ritual. – le explicó la chica al trenzado para tranquilizarlo.

-Creo que Nataku tiene razón, solo será necesario una copa de sangre, si extraemos solo una capa a la persona no le ocurrirá nada malo, solo se sentirá algo débil pero nada más.

-Menos mal... me habéis quitado un peso de encima – suspiró aliviado Duo – entonces nos queda averiguar donde está ese puñal y esa copa, ¿no? – preguntó Duo.

-Así es - respondió Nataku - ¿sugerencias?.

Yo creo que debe de estar en esa cueva, ya que ni en el Castillo Oz y en este lo hemos encontrado, si estuvieran aquí Heeroshi los hubiera escondido junto que este libro – comentó Trowa – creo que deberíamos seguir leyendo el libro, a lo mejor el antepasado de Heero le dejó más pistas sobre el asunto.

-Sí tienes razón Trowa. ¿te encuentras a mejor? Estás algo pálido – preguntó Duo a su amigo.

-Sí tranquilo, no te preocupes. Será mejor que continúes leyendo – le pidió al trenzado.

Después de aquello no recuerdo nada más hasta dos días después, durante

ese tiempo mi cuerpo fue muriendo para renacer como el nuevo ángel

vengador, según me explicaron los ancianos, ellos se encargaron de hacer

desaparecer el cuerpo del Virrey por lo que nunca descubrieron lo que sucedió.

Mi nueva vida me hacía sentir bien, poderoso y con la sensación de que

podría conseguir lo que fuera, ya nada me podría impedir mis deseos. Las

siguientes semanas, los ancianos se dedicaron a explicarme mi nueva

situación y a poder controlar mis nuevos poderes, mi aprendizaje como la

vez anterior fue rápida, en una semana supe controlar mis poderes a si

como caza a mis presas con eficacia y discreción, en la siguiente mis

transformaciones. Tuve que hacer algunos cambios en mi Mansión, debida

a mi nueva condición, fue lenta y tediosa, me llevó casi un año en terminar

las obras, pero tuve paciencia, después de todo tenía una eternidad de

tiempo y cuanto más relajadas estuvieran mis víctimas para mi venganza

mejor sería para mí.

Con todo listo por fin, después de tanto tiempo, mi venganza iba a dar inicio.

El siguiente en la lista de víctimas fue el mismo sacerdote que participó en

la muerte de mi Duo, con él recuerdo que disfruté mucho, durante varios

día lo aceché, dejándome ver lo suficiente para que supiera que iba a por él,

le decía que el demonio había venido para reclamar ventaja, jeje, su cara de

pánico bien valía el tiempo que empleé en jugar al gato y al ratón con él,

hasta que una noche me cansé y fui a darle caza, sus rezos y plegarias no

le ayudaron de mucho, cayó en mi beso de muerte sabiendo quien era su

verdugo y el porque fue sentenciado. Una semana después los siguientes

en caer fueron los ayudantes del sacerdote, con ellos no me entretuve tanto,

solo los asusté un poco y luego les di caza, volví a esperar una semana más,

para apaciguar los rumores de las extrañas muertes que estaba sucediendo

en Gundam, pero de poco me importó, al pasar la semana los siguientes en

morir fueron los carceleros que me retuvieron a mí y a Duo, matando junto

a ellos a toda su familia, ya sin importarme si eran hombres, mujeres o niños.

Mi humanidad iba muriendo con cada nueva víctima, hasta volverme

insensible antes mis actos.

Una de esas noches en la que iba a salir de caza recuerdo que los ancianos

me explicaron que sería bueno que buscara algún compañero/a para tener

compañía y para que me ayudase en mi misión de sembrar la muerte entre

los mortales, al principio me rehusé, pero después lo pensé mejor y acepté a

tener a alguien de mi misma condición, eso sí jamás sería mi amante o pareja,

solo buscaba un compañero o camarada. La idea de formar una familia o

Clan me atraía. Durante unos meses fui buscando las personas que formarían

parte de mi nuevo Clan, El Clan Yuy.

Recuerdo que por entonces mis ansias de venganza decayeron un poco, me volqué

en buscar a los futuros miembros de mi Clan, ya que el plato fuerte de mi

venganza lo dejaría para el final. Mientras tanto no dejé de mandar ciertos

mensajes a mi víctima haciéndole saber que la hora de su muerte estaba muy

cerca. Si disfruté con la muerte del Virrey y del sacerdote, no me imaginaba

lo que iba a disfrutar con la muerte del incitador de todo, el mismísimo padre

de Duo, con él iba ha ser especial, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de los

bautizados miembros del Clan Yuy.

Busqué a hombres y mujeres marginados que como yo eran repudiados por la

gente por diferentes motivos, siendo casi siempre injustamente, les prometí

placeres, poderes, riquezas y diversión a cambio de lealtad y obediencia. Para

serte sincero no me costó mucho dar con ellos, la mayoría de ellos compartían

mis mismos recelos contra la sociedad, su dolor era el mío y el mío el de ellos,

la sed de venganza alimentaba la mía y la mía a de ellos. En unos meses, mi

nueva familia ya estaba constituida por tres hombres y tres mujeres. He de

reconocer que fue muy agradable tenerlos a ellos, si soledad y agonía se hacía

menos dura durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Las noches de caza se volvían cada vez más interesante, en una misma noche

podíamos acabar con varias familias, la época de ocultarnos se había acabado,

se había declarado una guerra abierta contra los mortales, El terror se extendió

por todo territorio Gundam y por sus alrededores, para evitar una estampida

de nuestro ganado, que así lo llamábamos a los mortales con burla, decidimos

ir de caza por diferentes poblados y por temporadas, así las cosas se calmaban.

Mi sed de venganza me reclamó que faltaba y la que más culpa tenía en todo

lo que me había paso, como ya te he comentado mi querido descendiente, para

él le tenía reservado un espectáculo especial, digno de las circunstancias y

mis queridos hermanos me iban a prestar la ayuda que requería.

Gracias a la ayuda de los contactos que tenía el prospero Clan Yuy, mis

hermanos pudieron dar con el paradero de mi última víctima y su familia

de mi lista de venganza, el muy iluso ex gobernador de Gundam había huido

con su familia a tierras del Sur, pensando que así se salvaría de la oleada de

ataques de esos seres diabólicos que habían surgido en Gundam.

Una noche, mis hermanos me informaron que me habían obsequiado con un

regalo que debía de ir a recoger esa misma noche, ese obsequio fue el mejor

regalo que me pudieron ofrecer en aquel tiempo, habían conseguido obtener

la propiedad de la Casa del Bosque donde mi Duo y Yo fuimos tan felices y

donde después d tantos siglos al darme cuenta de mi gran error decidí dejarte

las pistas suficientes para enmendar mi error, ocultando el diario de mí

estimado Duo. La sorpresa no se trataba solo de la propiedad propiamente

dicha, mis hermanos y hermanas, me tenían preparada otra sorpresa que me

aguardaba en el salón circular de aquella gran Mansión. Ansioso como estaba

de volver a estar entre aquellas paredes, partimos hacia allí con rapidez. Como

ocurrió con la Mansión, ahora Castillo de mi familia, mis queridos hermanos

había acondicionado mi nueva propiedad para que la pudiese disfrutar con

la comodidad que necesitada un vampiro. Directamente me llevaron al salón

circular donde me esperaba mi segunda sorpresa, cuando abría las puertas mi

regocijo creció a niveles insospechados. Allí a mi merced se encontraban, los

padres y hermanas de Duo esperando recibir el castigo de su osadía al

arrebatarme a mi amado.

Nada más entrar, el padre de Duo me reconoció y tembló de pies a cabeza,

más de lo que era posible, sin prisa me acerqué a él y le informé que sus

horas estaban contadas. Lloró suplicó pero de nada le sirvió. Mis cuatro

víctimas estaban encadenadas al techo dejándoles de pie pero con cierta

movilidad y sin tener opción a escapar, justo delante de ellos mis hermanos

habían dispuestos varias sillas y un pequeño trono destinado para mí, para

que pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo. Me obligaron a sentarme, ya que yo

sería solo un simple espectador hasta que llegase la hora de darle el golpe de

gracia a esos indeseable. Cuando me senté varios de mis hermanos me

acompañaron mientras que dos de ellos fueron los encargados de dar el inicio

al espectáculo, primero empezarían con las hermanitas de Duo. Dark y Odin

se acercaron a la hermana mayor, que lloraba desconsoladamente, entre los la

desnudaron por completo mientras la manoseaban a su antojo, ella intentó

resistirse pero después de algunas bofetadas y golpes, las ganas de oponerse

se le acabaron. Odin se puso delante de ella y empezó con toqueteos más

atrevidos, con la ayuda de Dark, le separaron las piernas y sin previo aviso

Odin la violó sin ninguna misericordia. El resto de familia lloraba y suplicaba

que se detuvieran, pero fue inútil. Como Odin estaba muy entretenido Dark

se acercó a la otra hermana arrancándole el costoso vestido, para mi amigo

no necesitó ayuda, ya que él mismo consiguió el suficiente espacio para poder

disfrutar de ella a sus anchas. Las dos hermanas estaban siendo violadas

por sus captores que no paraba de reírse y de burlarse de ellas, como el

espectáculo fue caldeando a más de uno, dos de mis hermanas se levantaron

para jugar un ratito con las hermanitas junto con sus hermanos vampiros,

ellas se encargaron de manosearlas y de hacerles pequeños cortes que lamían

con ansia, los cortes fueron cada vez más seguidos y profundos, provocando

gritos de dolor mezclados con gemidos que intentaban ocultar no muy bien.

El clímax se acercaba rápidamente para mis hermanos hasta que no pudieron

posponerlos más llegando de manera inesperada, el ese mismo momento en

el punto álgido de sus eyaculaciones, ellos clavaron sus colmillos para beber

de ellas al igual que mis hermanas, antes de que dieran sus últimos alientos,

mis hermanos me ofrecieron que fuera yo el que les arrebatase la vida pero

decliné su oferta, no me apetecían en absoluto beber de esas niñas hipócritas,

en pocos minutos ambas cayeron muertas siendo su único punto de apoyo

las gruesas cadenas que sostenían al techo.

Dark y Odin junto con mis dos hermanas se sentaron para dar el relevo a

mis otros hermanos para que jugasen ahora con la Señora Maxwell.

Con ella fueron un poco más violentos, ya que se dedicaron a desfigurar

la cuidada cara de la ilustrísima Señora del Gobernador, la sangre se le

escurría de la cara hacia el pecho y de ahí a sus piernas, el padre de Duo

miraba horrorizado como agonizaba su esposa. Recuerdo que me reía, me

parecía gracioso que mostrase repulsión y asco por lo que le hacíamos a su

esposa, en cambió cuando vio a su propio hijo desangrarse y quemarse en

la hoguera ni se inmutó. Para la Señora Maxwell la muerte le llegó lenta,

dejando que se desangrase ya que ni siquiera su sangre era digna de ser

bebida por los nuestros.

Por fin llegó el turno de mi queridísimo suegro, antes de que hicieran nada

me acerqué a él, ordené que lo sujetasen para que no se moviera, antes de

nada quise desahogar mi furia con él y así lo hice, me dediqué a golpearle

por todo el cuerpo rompiéndole casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo pero sin

llegar a los puntos vitales, ya que con él me quería ensañar. Después de

dejarle sangrando, le arranqué toda la ropa, seguí golpeándolo por un rato

más. El pobre desgraciado ya no podía ni suplicar, por momentos se

desmayaba pero enseguida lo reanimaba, quería que estuviera consciente

de lo que le iba a suceder a continuación. Mi intención fue hacerlo yo

mismo, pero mi repulsión hacia ese ser me lo impidió por eso se lo pedí a

uno de mis hermanos. Dai fue el que se encargó de hacerlo por mí, se situó

a la espalda de débil hombre y de una sola estocada lo ensartó provocándole

un grito de puro dolor, mientras era sodomizado yo le sujetaba del pelo para

que me mirase, le insulté y dije que ahora era él el pecador y el ser adorador

del diablo por haberse convertido en la puta vulgar de un demonio. Para la

desgracia del padre de Duo la vejación le duró bastante ya que al finalizar

Dai, le relevó otros de mis hermanos hasta que los cuatros pasaron por él.

Manchado de sangre y semen lo descolgaron, cayendo al suelo debido a sus

huesos rotos. Iba a darle el golpe de gracia cuando una nueva idea me pasó

por la mente. Pedí que le curasen los huesos rotos y que lo llevaran a una

celda. Nos deshicimos de los cuerpos de las mujeres y de las pruebas que

pudiesen relacionar con los hechos, los siguientes meses los pasamos en

aquella Mansión, nuestras cacerías siguieron como antes igual que la ampliación

de nuestra familia, ahora ya no era yo el único que transformaba en vampiros

a los mortales elegidos, mis propios hermanos fueron creando sus propias familias,

eso si, el único requisito que había era que cada nuevo iniciado ya sea hombre

o mujer, debía de proba a la nueva putita del Clan, el padre de Duo. Los primeros

meses fue divertido ver como suplicaba que le dejásemos, que no lo vejaran de

esa manera pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, la muy putita fue cogiendo el

gusto a su nueva posición, ya no protestaba y parecía siempre muy solícita

a complacer cualquier cosa de mis hermanos, por lo que decidí que eso debía

de ponerse fin. A la siguiente noche ordené que lo ejecutaran, la manera no

me importaba, solo quería que desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno de su

asquerosa existencia, mi venganza ya estaba concluida, por fin, parte de mi

alma atormentada descansaba. Solo quedaba una cosa, encontrar la forma

de recuperarte, de devolverte a la vida que nunca debiste dejar.

XXXX

-Maldito desgraciado – dijo Heero en voz baja pero lo suficiente audible - ¿me estás pidiendo que entregue a Duo para salvar a la gente de Chang?

-Eso es – respondió Odin con una sonrisa – y no solo la gente de Chang, tus propios hombres evitarían tener que combatir, piensa en las vidas que salvarías.

-¡No lo hagas Heero-san! – gritó uno de los hombres Chang capturados.

-Preferimos morir a que entregues a Duo-san. Él es la clave para que Wufei vuelva a la normalidad y no solo él. Auch! – se quejó al recibir un golpe en el estómago.

-Cierra la boca – le amenazó el vampiro que lo tenía sujeto.

-Heero tu no querrás... – habló indeciso Wufei - ¿vas a entregar a Duo? – le preguntó.

-Venga Heero, decídete ya no tengo toda la noche – le dijo molestó Odin.

-¿En serio pensabas que entregaría a Duo por muchas vidas que pudiera salvar? Eres un desgraciado. Lo siento por ellos – le dijo a Odin señalando a los Chang – pero para mi Duo no tiene valor, aunque tuviera que sacrificar hasta mi último hombre mantendría a Duo a mi lado así que lárgate, te doy dos minutos, y te aconsejo que dejes ir a mis hombres y a los Chang sino lo lamentarás. Ya me cansé de ti, si quieres a Duo tendrás que venir por él – le amenazó.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido – le respondió Odin al girarse para marcharse hizo una señal lo que provocó que los hombres capturados por Odin cayeran heridos de muerte por manos de vampiros Oz

Al ver ese acto Heero se lanzó al ataque, siendo seguido por Wufei y Noin, la voz de ataque rugió por los cuatro costados del Castillo Yuy, cada hombre apostado en su posición salió a combatir. Los primeros minutos fueron un caos total. En un principio Heero fue en busca de Odin pero le fue imposible ya que esté se había parapetado detrás de sus hombres, Heero luchaba con cualquiera que se ponía delante, no perdía el tiempo con enemigos de baja categoría.

-¡¡¡Odin, da la cara bastardo!!! – gritaba Heero a la vez que se iba deshaciendo de sus adversarios, que caían a sus pies sin cabeza o sin corazón volviéndose cenizas en segundos.

-¡Cuidado Heero a tú espalda! – avisó Wufei al Yuy que gracias a eso pudo esquivar una bola de energía que venía directo a él.

-¡Gracias! – le respondió lanzando una bola de energía azul que derribó a un vampiro Oz que iba a atacar por la espalda a Wufei.

-Jeje estamos empates – bromeó el moreno antes de ir en busca de más oponentes.

Por la cara Norte Zech, Aoi y los demás vampiros mantenían a raya a los hombres de Odin al igual que en la cara Sur donde Quatre y Hilde se vieron obligados a dividir a sus hombres para evitar que los continuos ataques de energías derribasen el alto muro del Castillo.

-¡Hilde que retiren a los heridos! hay que reforzar la defensa en la zona de los jardines – le gritó Quatre para que lo oyese entre tanto ruido.

-¡Quatre cuidado! – le gritó Hilde al ver como una descarga de energía estaba a punto de impactarle por la espalda.

-Arghhh – se quejó Quatre al recibir el impacto pero por suerte el tiro no fue de lleno.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hilde al rubio.

-Sí tranquila solo es un arañazo, Noin, encárgate de los heridos.

-Pero Quatre tú...

-Estoy bien Hilde, haz lo que te digo.

-Creo que deberías de hacer caso a tú amiguita y retirarte – se oyó la voz burlona de Touya que se había infiltrado por un hueco del muro.

-¡Touya! – dijo sorprendida Hilde.

-Hola preciosa, ¿me echabas de menos? – dijo con burla acercándose a ella.

-Aléjate de ella – le amenazó Quatre.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí? – le dijo Touya al rubio – es que también esta preciosidad también te pertenece, eres una acaparador.

-Déjate de tonterías Touya, si has venido a pelear, yo seré tu adversario – le informó al moreno de Oz.

-Como quieras, tú sabrás lo que haces, por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado a tú amorcito? Creo que cuando acabe contigo iré ha hacerle una visita, jeje – le comentó.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! – le gritó lanzándose al ataque.

Los golpes no tardaron en llegar, debido a la no tan leve como aparentaba ser la herida de Quatre, Touya tenía una leve ventaja. Golpes, patadas, bolas de energías, impactaban tanto en uno como en otro. Los minutos pasaban y el combate entre ellos no parecían menguar en intensidad.

-¡Aoi! – gritó Zech golpeando a una adversario en el estómago para quitárselo de encima – ¿se sabe algo de los demás? – preguntó a la vampiresa mientras lanzaba bolas de energía a diestro y siniestro.

-Heero, Noin y Wufei, están luchando en la puerta principal, la mayoría de los Chang han caído pero he oído que tu chico lo está haciendo bastante bien.

-No por nada es uno de los hijos de Jefe Chang – le dijo orgulloso – cuidado a tu derecha – le informó a su compañera.

-¿Cuántas bajas hay por ahora? – preguntó Zech sin dejar de luchar pero en una distracción recibió un impacto de energía en el costado que lo tumbó contra el suelo.

-¡¡Zech!! – gritó Aoi, que corrió hacia él para socorrerlo.

-Cuidado Aoi, quédate en tu posición, no te preocupes por mí hay que evitar que lleguen a entrar al Castillo.

-Maldición, ¿cómo es posible que sigan apareciendo cada vez más? – dijo molesta la vampiresa, mientras intentaba contener el continuo goteo de enemigos a duras penas.

-Necesitamos ayuda aquí – gritó un vampiro Yuy.

-Esto no me gusta – murmuró Zech intentando ponerse de pie – se están moviendo hacia los jardines, mierda. ¡Aoi, hay que avisar a Quatre, la zona de los jardines están sin defensa!

Los hombres de Oz habían conseguido penetrar el muro de la cara Norte con facilidad gracias a que la única persona que podría ser un grave problema estaba casi fuera de combate. Zech intentaba hacer recular a los enemigos pero su herida del costado le molestaba bastante y no cicatrizaba bien.

-¡Aoi! – exclamó sorprendida Noin al verla fuera de su posición - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y Zech? – preguntó alarmada.

-Hilde, las cosa se están saliendo de control. Zech está intentando frenar el avance pero está malherido. Hay un grupo de Oz que ha podido infiltrarse y se dirige a la zona ajardinada – le explicó a la vampiresa mientras peleaban con algún contrario.

-Mierda son demasiados, no comprendo porque Dark está ayudando a Odin, él era... – comentó dolida Hilde.

-Olvídate de eso ahora – le dijo Quatre bastante cansado, que seguía peleando con Touya.

-Jeje, - se rió algo cansado también Touya – no debería preocuparte eso preciosa – le dijo a Noin – ese estúpido de Dark ni siquiera sabe porque lecha, jeje. Odin le engañó para que creyese que fue el Clan Yuy quien aniquiló a su familia.

-Ese maldito de Odin, siempre está manipulando a la gente a su antojo – dijo furioso Quatre – Dark era un buen amigo de la familia Yuy y por culpa de Odin ahora está en nuestra contra cuando siempre nos había apoyado en todo.

-Jeje, mira que pena, pero tranquilo, para cuando hayamos acabado con vosotros, iré después a por él, así podréis volver a reuniros en el infierno, jeje – se burló saltando sobre Quatre.

-¡Maldito seas! – le respondió bloqueando un impacto de energía – Hilde vuelve a dentro y comprueba que ellos estén bien.

-Estás seguro, necesitarás ayuda – le dijo Hilde.

-No ve ¡ahora! – le ordenó.

-Como quieras – le dijo saliendo corriendo hacia dentro del Castillo.

Las cosa en la puerta de Castillo iban un poco mejor. Heero mientras esquivaba y derribaba enemigos iba buscando a Odin.

-No lo busques más – le dijo Dark de repente que apareció a su lado – sabes lo tramposo que es, no dará la cara hasta que vea que no te puedes levantar del suelo.

-Eso me da lo mismo, voy a dar con él y le voy a dar su merecido – le explicó Heero.

-Lo lamento pero eso no te lo puedo permitir – le dijo Dark cerrándole el paso.

-Apártate Dark, contigo no tengo nada, no quiero tener que matarte para ir a buscar a Odin, el no vale la pena – le dijo intentando hacer reflexionar al antiguo amigo de la familia, como le habían dicho que era – no sé porque lo hace pero te equivocas.

-¿Te crees con poder de hacerlo, de derrotarme?. No me conoces, puede que tú padre si pero tú no, además yo no te debo nada ni a ti ni a tu familia, os que ya has olvidado lo que me hizo tú familia – le dijo molesto.

-No sé lo de que hablas, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada. Siempre hemos considerado a tú Clan como un buen aliado – le respondió sin saber de que se trataba.

-Je, me crees idiota. Ahora me vas a decir que tú Clan no tubo nada que ver con la matanza de mi gente – le gritó molesto lanzándose contra Heero para golpearlo en la cara.

-Kuso – se quejó Heero escupiendo sangre por el golpe recibido – no sé de que me hablas, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver – le dijo limpiándose la sangre.

-¡¡NO MIENTAS!! – gritó colérico derribando a Heero con varios impactos de energía – ¡¡Tu gente mató a mis hermanos y destruyeron parte de mi Castillo y por si no fuera suficiente, matasteis a mi esposo y al bebé que gestaba en su vientre!! Maldito desgraciado, y lo vas a negar, encontré a varios de los tuyos inconscientes y el emblema de tú Clan gravado en algunas paredes de mi Castillo – le dijo intentando controlarse – Sé que tú no tienes nada que ver, pero como el desgraciado de tu padre ya está muerto, tendré que conformarme contigo.

-¡No fuimos nosotros! Mi padre jamás haría una cosa así y Quatre tampoco. Tiene que haber una explicación, te han mentido en esto y estoy seguro que Odin tiene algo que ver – le comentó sujetándose el hombro herido.

-Me da igual lo que digas, te voy a matar de todas maneras, eres un mentiroso como los demás – le amenazó Dark.

Dark se lanzó sobre Heero que esquivó por poco que el puño de Dark le atravesase el pecho, ambos rodaron por el suelo estrellándose contra uno de los árboles del bosque. Con dificultad Heero se reincorporó con la mano en su hombro apartándose de su enemigo con cuidado, ambos respiraban aceleradamente, cubiertos de polvo y sudor, sus ropas estaban maltrechas debido a los golpes y a los impactos de energía.

-Dark, arghh – se quejó Heero al llamarlo – por favor desiste de luchar, no quiero pelear contigo, yo no tengo nada en tú contra y ni con tu clan.

-Cierra la boca y pelea – le amenazó – si te soy sincero me importa bien poco si rompes o no la maldición, yo no estoy aquí por eso, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes incluso te hubiera ayudado como le prometí a Heeroshi, pero ahora ya no puedo, yo y mi gente está aquí con la excusa de ser aliado de Odin pero en realidad estoy aquí para vengarme por lo que me hicieron.

-Maldita sea Dark, eres un testarudo, te he dicho que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? Si me das la oportunidad te lo demostraré, te doy mi palabra, si no me crees a mí, busca alguno de tu confianza en el Clan Oz, él te dirá la verdad – le comentó Heero – no me obligues a matarte Dark, no quiero hacerlo, el único responsable de todo es Odin.

-Mientes, ¿por qué tendría que creerte? – preguntó empezando a dudar.

-Tú has dicho que conocías a mi padre, ¿no? Realmente crees que mi padre sería capaz de hacer algo así, mis padres dieron su vida por protegerme para que yo pudiera vivir para acabar con tanta crueldad que ha sembrado nuestra raza maldita – intentó convencer al viejo amigo de la familia.

-No te creo, tu padre era un buen hombre pero algo le sucedió y se volvió y asesino sediento de poder, para hacer lo que hizo – le explicó.

-Eso no es verdad, pero hagamos una cosa, tú te mantienes al margen durante unas horas y yo buscaré las pruebas necesarias para demostrar la inocencia de mi clan, si no lo consigo podré mi vida en tus manos. ¿qué dices, aceptas? Te doy mi palabra

-¿Quién me dice que cumplirás con tu palabra? – le preguntó molesto.

-Yo seré tu rehén hasta que Heero vuelva – intervino Noin que había escuchado toda la conversación mientras peleaba con uno u otro.

-Noin, puede ser peligroso será mejor que sea yo quien... – quiso hablar Heero pero Noin no le dejó.

-Sí tú te quedas con el conde Dark, ¿quién buscará a quien le explique la verdad?. Yo confío en ti y sé que lo conseguirás – le dijo Noin confiada.

-Sí ella se queda aceptaré tu trato – comentó Dark acercándose a la vampiresa –Te doy dos horas, si no aparecer mataré a la chica y arrasaré tu Castillo sin escrúpulos, mientras tanto tranquilo, a tú amiga no le pasará nada, yo mismo la protegeré de los hombres de Oz.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? – preguntó Heero a Dark un poco más recuperado.

-Lo mismo que yo de ti – le respondió Dark.

-De acuerdo – dijo Heero – haz que tus hombres detengas sus ataques y en dos horas estaré aquí con las pruebas de nuestra inocencia.

-Perfecto – le dijo seriamente - ¡Yamato! – gritó el Conde a uno de sus hombres – que todo los nuestros se retiren hasta nuevas órdenes.

-¡Sí Señor¡- gritó en respuesta saliendo hacia los puestos donde sus camaradas estaban luchando. Dos minutos después el ataque por parte de los hombres de Dark había cesado.

-Supongo que por esto tendrás problemas con Odin – le comentó Heero.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo ya me las apaño solo con Odin, será mejor que te des prisa, el tiempo pasa y no permitiré un segundo de retraso.

-Lo sé, Noin vuelvo dentro de dos horas, no te preocupes – le dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al Castillo.

En la trayectoria hacia el Castillo, Wufei le interceptó sorprendido por el repentino retroceso de los enemigos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – le preguntó a Heero antes de llegar al interior de las grandes murallas del Castillo.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que reunirnos en seguida, allí lo explicaré todo – comentó Heero.

En el interior del Castillo.

-¡Hay que impedir que la gente de Oz llegue a la biblioteca! – gritó Hilde mientras se deshacía de dos vampiros que intentaban accedes al pasillo que daba a los salones y a la biblioteca.

-¡Noin detrás de ti! – le avisó uno de los suyos.

-Desgraciado – le insultó la chica aniquilándolo con una bola de energía que le atravesó en corazón.

-Hay que reforzar, el ala Oeste del Castillo – gritó otro vampiro – están entrando por los jardines – avisó de pronto.

-¡Noin, lo hombre del Conde Dark se están retirando! – gritó una vampiresa que venía del exterior del Castillo.

-¿¡Quee?! eso es muy extraño, reforzar de todas maneras los accesos al Castillo – comunicó Hilde – Aoshi, quédate al mando, voy a ir a ver lo que está sucediendo, no dejar que nadie entre en la biblioteca, por nada del mundo.

En el interior de la cámara secreta.

-Creo que el padre de tu antepasado recibió que lo era justo – comentó Nataku, al ver que Duo no seguía leyendo, ya que se encontraba algo impactado.

-¿No crees que fue demasiado salvaje? – preguntó dudoso Duo.

-No lo creo, si yo hubiera estado en el pellejo de Heeroshi, lo hubiera hecho sufrir más – respondió Trowa, que comenzaba a sudar un poco – Yo lo...

-¡Trowa! – lo llamó Duo asustado al ver que se había quedado quieto de repente, más blanco que el papel, par después ver como vomitaba lo que había comido hacía unas horas pero lo que más le asustó es que también vomitaba sangre - ¡Trowa, por Kamisama! ¿qué te sucede?

-Duo ayúdame a colocarlo de medio lado – le dijo Nataku al situarse al lado del joven de ojos verdes, que se había desmayado – tenemos que evitar que se ahogue con su propio vómito.

-¡Kamisama que no le pase nada! – exclamó preocupado Duo mientras ayudaba a la chica – hay que ir a buscar ayuda.

-¡No podemos salir Duo!, ¿no te has percatado de los temblores y las explosiones que rodean el Castillo?, lo más seguro que los demás se encuentre en medio de una lucha, será mejor permanecer aquí – le explicó la chica.

-Tengo que ir a por ayuda Nataku, tú no lo entiendes Trowa está... – fue a decirle a la chica pero se cayó, no sabía si decírselo o no.

-¿Qué ocurre Duo? ¿sabes algo que yo no sé? – le preguntó seriamente.

-Hay que darle de beber esta ampolla – comentó Duo cambiando de tema con nerviosismo.

-Duo no cambies de tema – le dijo la chica viendo que Duo se alejaba un segundo para preparar el brebaje que le dio Heero para Trowa.

-Es que prometí no decir nada... Trowa no se tiene que enterar por mí – le respondió nervioso.

-Trowa ahora está inconsciente, puede decírmelo, no diré nada, si no me lo dices no podré ayudarle como se lo merece – le explicó la chica.

-Está bien... no sé los detalles exactos ni como paso, Heero no ha tenido tiempo de explicármelo, pero lo que me dijo es que Trowa está embarazado de Quatre.

-¿¡Queee!? ¿pero eso es imposible? Trowa es un hombre, el biológicamente imposible.

-Lo sé yo pensé lo mismo, pero piénsalo bien, tiene todos los síntomas, ayer estuvimos bromeando sobre eso – le intentó explicar a Nataku para que le creyera.

-Pero estábamos bromeando – le comentó.

-Sí, pero ha sucedido, a demás Heero no ganaría nada diciéndome una mentira como esa, si lo piensas bien todo tiene sentido, el malestar de Trowa, la insistencia de Quatre a que se alimentase bien y descasara, la conversación que tubo Heero con Quatre en privado, haciéndome salir junto con Trowa para que no escucháramos la conversación, todo encaja.

-Pero Trowa es un hombre – exclamó no muy alto la chica.

-Sí lo sé pero ten en cuenta que Quatre no es un hombre normal, él posee poderes, puede que sea posible, me cuesta creerlo pero... conozco a Trowa y él no está como siempre, hay algo que lo tiene alterado y esa obsesión que tiene con Quatre... no sé... es como si estuviera ligado a él mediante un lazo invisible – comentó sujetando a Trowa que seguí estando inconsciente pero ya no vomitaba.

-El bebé... – dijo Nataku – el bebé pueda que los mantenga unidos de algún modo. Esto es una locura, pero será mejor que actuemos como si eso fuera cierto, al menos hasta que podamos hablar con Heero o con Quatre. Supongo que será necesario que vayas a por ayuda, no creo que tener en este estado a Trowa sea bueno para él y el bebé, de paso será mejor que informemos a cuando antes a Heero sobre los objetos que necesitamos para romper la maldición – le explicó la chica.

-Bien entonces iré en busca de ayuda – comentó Duo.

-¡No Duo! – le exclamó Nataku – no podemos arriesgarnos a que caigas en manos enemigas. Tú solo abre la salida, yo iré en busca de la ayuda, quédate aquí hasta que yo regrese y no salgas para nada.

-De acuerdo, pero... no sé como abrir la puerta, jeje – rió nerviosamente Duo.

-Kuso... tú solo concéntrate, como estas ligado a Heero supongo que la magia que te protege hará que puedas abrir la puerta – le comentó Nataku no muy segura.

-Bien, lo intentaré – le dijo, por suerte después de intentarlo en varias ocasiones, Duo por fin pudo abrir la puerta de la cámara secreta.

Al salir a la biblioteca, las explosiones y alboroto eran más sonoros, se oían las voces de muchas personas gritando de un lado a otro a la vez que corrían por los pasillos. Con sigilo Nataku se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca para observar cual sería el mejor momento para salir de allí. En un momento las cosas parecieron calmarse, lo cual aprovechó para salir al pasillo. Habían restos de muebles rotos por todos lados y las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre y de quemaduras debido a los impactos de energía en ellas. Habían algunos vampiros de Yuy que seguían luchando con la gente de Oz, pero no le prestaron demasiada importancia de pronto la puerta principal del castillo se abrió para dejar pasar a una preocupada Hilde que la miró sorprendida al encontrarla fuera de su refugio.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí?! – gritó asustada al ver a la hermana de Wufei fuera de la cámara secreta - ¿dónde está Duo? ¿Y Trowa? ¿os han atacado? ¿estáis heridos? – le acribilló a preguntas la vampiresa.

-No estamos bien – respondió Nataku al ver lo angustiada que estaba la chica – bueno nosotros si pero Trowa necesita ayuda de Quatre o Heero, no sabemos que le pasa, se ha desmayado y está vomitando sangre – le explicó sin dar demasiado detalle de la real situación

-Kuso, en estos momentos no... Quatre está peleando con ese desgraciado y Heero salió al exterior. Trowa tendrá que esperar, al menos a Heero, Quatre está peleando y me temo que no aguante mucho ese ritmo, no sé porque pero no pelea como debería.

-¿Está mal herido? – preguntó Nataku.

-Él dice que no, pero le conozco, está ocultado sus heridas para que no nos preocupemos.

-Kuso, hay que ayudarle, no podemos dejar que le pase nada sino Trowa enloquecerá, a demás tengo que informar a Heero de lo que hemos descubierto en el libro del ángel negro.

-¿Qué le pasa a Trowa y que habéis descubierto en el libro? Preguntó Hilde.

-Ahora no hay que ir en busca de Quatre, Trowa lo necesita – le pidió la chica.

-Está bien, vamos. Quatre está en el patio Norte – le dijo Hilde guiándola hacia allí.

Al llegar al patio, Quatre estaba aún peleando con Touya, su ropa estaba rasgado por varios lados dejando ver diversos cortes por donde perdía sangre con más abundancia en unos que en otros. Su largo pelo rubio estaba desordenado y sucio de tierra y sangre, sus iris azules mostraban un tono rojizo debido a la ira que sentía en esos momentos, el control de si mismo estaba siendo sustituida por el salvajismo vampírico que nacía de él. Un nuevo ataque por parte de Quatre hizo derribara Touya que cayó despaldas contra una pared, antes de darle tiempo a levantarse, el rubio se lanzó sobre él golpeándole una y otra vez. Como pudo Touya se deshizo de Quatre escupiendo borbotones de sangre por los golpes recibidos, su paciencia se le estaba acabando. Con un rápido movimiento Touya se arrancó la blusa rota y llena de sangre que le molestaba en los movimientos.

-Me cansé de jugar contigo rubiales – le dijo con ira – voy a matarte.

-Inténtalo – le respondió Quatre.

Touya desapareció de la vista de Quatre para aparecer inmediatamente detrás de él. Un fuerte golpe lo lanzó contra el muro dejándolo atontado, antes de caer al suelo, Touya lo sujetó contra el muro de los pelos clavándole el puño por la espalda.

-¡Nooooooo! – gritaron Hilde y Nataku, al llegar al jardín y ver la escena.

-No sé porque no luchas como siempre rubiales, pero eso me importa bien poco, al contrario te agradezco que me des tan pocos problemas para eliminarte – le susurró Touya en su oído mientras sujetaba el cuerpo casi inmóvil de Quatre que gemía de dolor – Hoy estás muy desconcentrado, jeje ¿te preocupa algo o alguien? – se burló Touya sacado el puño de la espalda de Quatre ignorando las protestas de las chicas.

-Argghhh, maldito seas – le dijo Quatre con esfuerzo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, ¿a qué adivino lo que te preocupa? Jeje. Seguro que es tu nueva putita, jeje, pero tranquilo cuando acabe contigo iré a darle mis respetos no te preocupes con eso, me encargaré de gozarlo bien, no se podrá sentar en dos meses, jajajajaja – se rió.

-Te mataré – le dijo casi sin fuerzas.

-¡Suéltalo! – le gritó Hilde.

-Vaya pero si tenemos espectadores – dijo con burla Touya soltado a Quatre que cayó al suelo sin fuerzas – has venido a mostrarme tus respetos a la persona que acabó con tu Señor.

-Vete al diablo – le dijo Hilde lanzándose al ataque.

Hilde y Touya se enzarzaron en una pelea desigual, la potencia y fuerza de Touya superaba la de Hilde, pero aún así no se daba por vencida. Mientras peleaban Nataku se acercó a Quatre que respiraba con dificultad, con un trozo de la propia camisa de Quatre, Nataku improvisó un vendaje compresivo en la herida del vampiro, de esa manera evitaría que perdiese tanta sangre. Quatre intentó negarse a que le atendiera, ya que su sangre estaba maldita pero la chica, no tubo problemas para atenderle ya que Quatre estaba muy débil.

La pelea entre los vampiros seguía, más que una pelea parecía un juego para Touya que la manejaba como quería, de pronto unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos.

-¡Touya-sama! – gritó uno de los de Oz – El Conde Dark a retirado a todos sus hombres.

-¿¡Quee!? – exclamó sorprendido parando la pelea tras lanzar a Hilde contra el suelo - ¿qué significa eso? – le preguntó a su subordinado.

-No lo sé Touya-sama, hace unos minutos se vio a Dark-sama hablando con El Yuy, después de eso Dark-sama retiró a todos sus hombres.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué estará planeando ese? – dijo molesto Touya limpiándose con la mano los restos de sangre que le molestaban en la cara - ¿Dónde está ahora Dark? – preguntó Touya a su subordinado.

-Está en el puesto de mando – le respondió

-Bien vayamos a ver que trama ese baka – dijo molesto caminando hacia el exterior del castillo – luego vendré a rematar la faena – gritó Touya a Hilde y a Quatre si le escuchaba.

-Maldito desgraciado – se quejó Hilde que se levantó del suelo con dificultad mientras veía como Touya se marchaba junto con algunos de sus hombres.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó con dificultad a Nataku sobre el estado de Quatre.

-Bastante mal – le respondió la chica Chang – hay que llevarlo dentro y atenderlo de inmediato, hay que darse prisa, ¿puedes caminar?

-Creo que sí, ese desgraciado me dio fuerte pero puedo aguantar – le comentó Hilde a Nataku.

-Habrá que llevarlo a cuestas – le explicó Nataku levantando a Quatre con dificultad - ¿puedes ayudarme con él? – le preguntó a Hilde.

-Sí, iremos un poco más lentas pero lo conseguiremos – le comentó Hilde.

Con dificultades Nataku y Hilde llevaban a Quatre sujetado por los hombros, habían recorrido la mitad de la distancia que les separaban de la cara Norte a la entrada principal cuando varias sombras pasaron delante de ellas sin que las vieran.

-Un momento – comentó Hilde deteniéndose de pronto al ver a esas sombras - ¡Heero! Espera ¡Wufei! – les gritó la chica al reconocerlos - ¡necesitamos vuestra ayuda!

-Pero que demonios... – exclamó Heero al ver el estado de su primo - ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿quién a dejado a Quatre así? ¿¡Y que demonios haces tú aquí fuera!? – le preguntó a Nataku al verla fuera de la sala secreta - ¿dónde está Duo?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora – le respondió Nataku – Duo está bien, quien necesita ayuda es Quatre y Trowa también, hace un rato Trowa se ha desmayado y ha vomitado sangre por eso salí a buscar ayuda, luego me encontré a Quatre así.

-Tro... Trowa ¿cómo está? – preguntó con dificultad al oír el nombre de su amante – tengo que ir con él, me... necesita.

-Tranquilo Quatre – le dijo Heero sujetándole él mismo, ya que las chicas casi no podían con él - ¿quién te ha hecho esto? – le preguntó reanudando la marcha hacia el interior del Castillo.

-Touya... no pude concentrarme en la pelea... estaba preocupado por Trowa – le respondió.

-Shhh no hables más, tienes que descansar – le pidió a su primo – Wufei puedes ayudar a Hilde, ella también está herida, tenemos que llegar pronto al Castillo, Odin puede intentar atacar de nuevo.

-Heero, arrghh – se quejó Hilde al ser sostenido por Wufei - ¿qué ha pasado que Dark ha hecho retirar a su gente? Se lo hemos oído comentar a uno de los de Oz a Touya, por eso se marchó.

-Eso lo explicaremos cuando estemos reunidos – le explicó Wufei al ver que Heero no respondía ya que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Dónde está Noin? ¿no estaba con vosotros? – preguntó Hilde a Wufei.

-Ya te he dicho que lo explicaremos todo a su debido tiempo, no sea terca – dijo preocupado y molesto Wufei.

-Wufy, cuida tus modales – le riñó su hermana que iba a su lado atenta a lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el moreno – es que estoy algo alterado.

-No te preocupes es normal – le dijo Hilde a Wufei con una sonrisa.

-¿Se sabe algo de Zech? – preguntó preocupado Wufei.

-Por ahora no, pero debe de estar bien no te preocupes – le tranquilizó Hilde.

-Ya hemos llegado – intervino Heero – que alguien valla a avisar a Zech, que valla a la biblioteca, nosotros le esperaremos allí – le ordenó a un grupo de vampiros que estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada del Castillo.

-Sí Heero-sama – exclamaron varios de ellos saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Heero, Quatre, Hilde, Wufei y Nataku, entraron en la gran biblioteca donde aparentemente no había nadie, con cuidado tumbaron a Quatre en uno de los amplios sillones para que descasara, Hilde se acomodó en un sillón. Antes de dirigirse a la cámara secreta Heero estabilizó a su primo gracias a sus poderes, aunque aún estaba débil, Heero prefirió reservar su energía para la batalla definitiva.

Una vez fuera de peligro Quatre y Hilde, Heero fue abrir la cámara oculta.

-¡Heero! – exclamó Duo al ver entrar a su prometido - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó después de abrazarlo y besarle con amor - ¿¡Estás sangrado!? – le dijo asustado.

-No es nada mi amor – le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo - ¿estas bien?

-Sí, pero estaba muy preocupado, desde aquí se podían apreciar los temblores y las explosiones, ¿ha acabado todo ya? – le preguntó esperanzado.

-Me temo que no, por ahora tenemos un receso, pero no durará mucho, ¿cómo está Trowa? Nataku me comentó que esta mal – le preguntó por la salud de su amigo.

-Ahora parece más tranquilo, pero me asusté cuando se desmayó y comenzó a vomitar sangre, ¿me cuesta tanto creer lo que le está pasando? por qué es cierto, ¿verdad?.

-Sí lo es mi amor... Trowa está gestando el bebé de Quatre, ¿le distes el brebaje? – le preguntó Heero revisando al chico inconsciente.

-Sí hace un rato, ¿cómo está? ¿se encuentra bien él y el bebé? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí ya está estable, pero no le conviene alterarse mucho, por los vómitos no debes de preocuparte, es normal que le suceda y la sangre, es porque mantiene un fuerte lazo con Quatre y como él estuvo luchando con Touya, por eso le repercutió a él, pero todo ya pasó, no te preocupes por tu amigo – le dijo abrazando a Duo para calmarlo.

-Deberías revisarte las heridas Heero – le dijo Duo aún abrazado a él.

-No te preocupes son simples rasguños, ven salgamos a fuera para que Trowa pueda descansar, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-¿Cómo está Trowa? – preguntó aún adolorido Quatre al ver salir a su primo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, él y el pequeño están bien – le respondió Heero sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a su primo.

-Me alegro – dijo aliviado – quiero ir a verle – comentó poniéndose de pie.

-Será mejor que lo dejes descansar, ya lo verás después, por cierto deberías romper tú lazo con él, tú estado está repercutiendo en él, por eso ha estado vomitando sangre y se encuentra inconsciente – le explicó Heero.

-Pero si rompo el lazo no sabré como se encuentra en todo momento – le dijo preocupado.

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor para él y para el bebé – respondió Heero sin ocultar lo que ocurría.

-¿El bebé? – preguntaron sorprendidos Hilde y Wufei – ¿acaso tú...? – le preguntó sorprendida Hilde.

-¡Eso es imposible! – exclamó Wufei

-Entonces es verdad – comentó Nataku, más para ella que para los demás.

-Sí lo siento chico, sé que lo tendría que a ver dicho antes pero no encontré el momento apropiado – intentó disculparse Quatre.

-No te disculpes con nosotros Quatre-san – comentó Duo – pero creo que deberías habérselo dicho antes que a nadie a Trowa. Él es el perjudicado en esto y sabiendo como es no creo que le guste enterarse el último en esto.

-Yo... lo sé pero quería estar seguro, si realmente Trowa quisiese tener a mi hijo.

-¿Y si no lo quiere? – preguntó molesto Wufei – tú ya lo has dejado preñado, no sé ni como ni porque, pero eso a sido una estupidez. Lo más lógico es que le pidieras permiso para algo tan importante como eso – dijo fastidiado.

-Tienes razón Wufei, yo... – dijo angustiado y adolorido.

-Claro que tengo razón – le respondió sin dejarle terminar de hablar.

-¡Tengo mis razones, maldita sea! – gritó cansado de que le juzgasen – ¡además siempre puedo hacer que deseche el feto!.

-Cuales son tus razones... – se oyó la voz angustiada de Trowa que estaba asomado a la puerta de la entrada de la cámara sin poder contener el llanto al sentirse impotente por la noticia que acababa de escuchar – dime las razones por las cuales me has hecho esto, bastardo – dijo tocándose el vientre inconscientemente a la vez que sus lágrimas caían una tras otra.

-Trowa yo... lo siento... no quería que te enterases de esta manera... yo – habló angustiado y sorprendido al encontrarse allí de pie y escuchando la conversación.

-¡Trowa! – exclamó sorprendido al verlo allí al igual que los demás – deberías estar en la cama descansado, tienes que reposar, has estado muy mal hace un momento – le dijo Duo acercándose a su amigo para acompañarlo de vuelta a la cama.

-No Duo, ahora no, antes tengo que hablar con... con ese desgraciado que me ha usado como su juguete – le dijo con todo el dolor que sentía su alma en esos momentos.

-Trowa, no digas eso, sabes que eso no es verdad – le dijo Duo sorprendido en parte por la reacción de su amigo.

-Claro que es verdad... ha estado jugando conmigo durante todo este tiempo, para engatusarme y preñarme a las primeras de cambio. ¡Eso es lo que querías de mi, bastardo! Un hijo, ¡pues ya lo tienes cerdo, pero ahora no me vengas que si quiero puedo deshacerme de él! Yo afronto mis responsabilidades de mis actos, me oyes, no me pidas encima que me convierta en un asesino por ti. – le gritó descontrolado Trowa a Quatre que lo miraba sorprendido.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – exclamó Heero – no sabes lo que estás diciendo chaval – le dijo amenazantemente – sé que la noticia te ha impactado, pero lo que estas diciendo son palabras sin sentido y créeme te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir.

-Déjalo Heero – intervino Quatre lo más entero que pudo – tiene derecho a odiarme, tú y Wufei tienen razón, te tendría que a ver dicho mis intenciones desde un principio, debí de preguntarte tu opinión, pero como tú has dicho Trowa, yo también asumo mis consecuencias, por eso haré lo que tú me pidas, el único asesino seré yo... si no deseas al bebé lo entenderé, aún estamos a tiempo para dar marcha atrás sin que ni tú ni el feto sufran. Lamento mucho todo esto, después de que decidas lo que decidas... si no quieres verme más lo entenderé.

-Quatre tampoco quería que esto sucediera, yo solo... – comentó Wufei sintiéndose culpable por haber discutido con el vampiro y desencadenar los acontecimientos en esto.

-No pasa nada Wufei, no te sientas mal por ello – le dijo Quatre sonriéndole con tristeza.

-Trowa, piénsalo con calma, no vallas hacer una tontería – le comentó Duo.

-Yo... – dijo Trowa, pero fue interrumpido.

En ese momento la puerta de la gran biblioteca se abrió dejando paso a Zech con varios vampiros Yuy y un imprevisto prisionero.

-Ya estoy aquí – comentó Zech con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba fuertemente a prisionero - ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas? – preguntó Zech al ver los rostros de preocupación de todos.

Continuará...

Agradecimientos: (lamento no haberlos puesto en el capítulo anterior)

-Dayiah: Valla gracias por escribirme, jeje y ten cuidad no valla a ser que se te canse la vista por leer tan seguido. Sobre lo de Trowa, pues verás, se que como hombre que es Trowa sería imposible, pero ten en cuenta que Quatre es un vampiro que posee ciertos poderes mágicos, por ahora solo diré que Quatre los utilizó para fecundar a Trowa. ¿Has visto la película de Arnold Swasenagger (no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe, jeje) en donde el queda embarazado?, pues es algo parecido, pero en esa película la magia no estaba implicada. Hay mujeres que aún sin tener matriz pueden gestar un embrión sin problemas, ese embrión queda alojado en el abdomen de la mujer, el único problema es que para cuando se realice el parto este tendrá que ser por cesaria. Pues el caso de Trowa es parecido, lo único que fue hecho con magia fue la fecundación, arggggggghhhhh y no doy más pistas, jeje, en un capítulo prometo explicarlo todo. Bueno te agradezco que me escribieras, un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Unika: Hola, gracias por escribirme, poco a poco voy conociendo a la gente que va leyendo mi fic, jeje, pero tómatelo con calma, no me gustaría saber que tus ojitos se resintieron por mi culpa. Supongo que pronto verás la nueva actualización, espero que te guste. Un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Misao: Guauuuuuuuuuu, valla pedazo de review me has mandado, así da gusto leerlos, jeje, claro que me acuerdo de ti, suelo acordarme de todos aquellos que se molestan a escribirme, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Eres una gran apasionada al mundo de los vampiros, jeje ya somos dos a mi también me fascina, por eso decidí escribir uno. Sobre el fic que mencionas de Harry P. Pues para cuando lo tengas me lo pasa, ya que me gustaría leerto, me has picado la curiosidad. Veo que estás ansiosa, jeje pues aún tendrás que esperar un poco a algunas de las explicaciones que necesitas. Como aperitivo creo que la explicación que le di a Dayiah te sirve también para ti y para muchos, ya que he recibido esa misma pregunta muchas veces, jeje. Los detalles exactos los diré más adelante. Sobre si embarazo o no a Duo, aún está por verse, en un principio no estaba planeado, pero ya veremos, según vea la aceptación de Trowa, puede que haga que la cigüeña se pase por el Castillo Yuy, jeje.

También mencionas el maldito refrán, creo que le estoy cogiendo manía, porque no sabes el dolor de cabeza que me está dando, pero tranquila, intentaré explicarlo también, todo tiene un sentido metafórico pero deberás esperar a que se desvele por si solo.

Sé que realmente la historia de Heeroshi y Duo Bénjamin era muy triste no te creas a mi también se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ir escribiendo la historia. Normalmente cuando escribo suelo poner música que tenga que ver con lo que estoy escribiendo, eso me adentra más en la historia.

Me alegra saber que la situación de Wufei y Zech se ha captado como yo quería, a veces dudo que si mis ideas se plasman como quiero, pero que le vamos hacer. Bueno Misao no sabes lo que me ha gustado leer tu mensaje, creo que ha sido uno de los más extensos que he tenido, te lo agradezco de corazón. Te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo. Espero leerte pronto.

-Gabz: Jejej lo siento, por frenarte la lectura, pero es que conforme lo voy escribiendo lo voy subiendo, pero tómatelo con calma, tres días leyendo?, vaya eso si que es engancharse a un fic. Creo que para que termine aún falta un dos o tres capítulos más, lo siento tendrás que tener paciencia, si quieres te puedo aconsejar que leas Instintos, también es mío y ese sí que está acabado (jeje si no me hago yo la propaganda, ¿quién me la hará?). Bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y gracias por escribirme. Un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Valsed: Gracias por escribirme guapa, espero que te haya gustado la acción, yo la verdad creo que me quedó algo floja, pero bueno. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto, eso espero, jeje.


	18. Cap XVIII Revelaciones

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te protegeré

Cap.18

En el bando enemigo, un gran revuelo tenía lugar debido a la extraña actitud de uno de los aliados de Lord Odin. Touya y los vampiros que habían estado atacando el Castillo Yuy se reunieron con Lord Odin para saber lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios está pasando aquí?! ¡el Clan Yuy ya era nuestro! – gritó furioso nada más llegar donde se encontraba Lord Odin y el Conde Dark.

-Más vale que cierres tú boca de ganso si no quieres que te la cosa – le amenazó Dark al ver lo molesto que se encontraba el subordinado de Odin.

-Maldito seas Dark, ¿de qué bando estás?, ¿por qué has retirado a tus hombres cuando ya estábamos a punto de ganar – le preguntó molesto.

-A ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones y el único bando a que sirvo es el mío ¿te queda claro escoria? – le dijo cansado ya de tanto enfrentamiento inútil con ese vampiro.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó Odin separando a los dos una vez más – no estoy aquí para hacer de vuestra niñera, y ya estoy harto de vuestra actitud. Touya, como te vuelva oír enfrentarte a Dark durante esta contienda te las verás conmigo...

-Pero... – quiso quejarse Touya.

-¡Nada de peros! Y tú Dark, creo que me merezco al menos una verdadera explicación de tu retirada en un momento crucial para nosotros, y eso de que estás rediseñando tú ataque... no me lo creo – le exigió una explicación a su supuesto aliado.

-¡Ya he dicho que no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie! – gruñó furioso – si quieres mi ayuda será de la manera que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, no olvides que no eres mi Señor, te ayudo por que parte de tú causa es igual a la mía. Estoy aquí para eliminar al Clan Yuy, solo por eso, tus motivos me son indiferentes, si quieres atacar yo no te lo impido, hazlo, pero mi gente se mantendrá al margen durante un tiempo, quiero ver como reaccionan los Yuy y de paso investigar un asunto que tengo pendiente.

-¿De que se trata? Nosotros te podemos ayudar – le dijo al Conde tragándose la furia que crecía en su interior.

-No, esta vez me encargaré yo mismo de esto, no quiero que ningún otro Clan interfiera en las investigaciones.

-Como quieras, aunque no me gusta dejar las cosas así no tenemos otra alternativa, descansaremos durante una rato, se reunirán los hombres para una nueva estrategia y se atenderán a los enemigos, en cuanto estés listo atacaremos de nuevo le comentó a Dark.

-¡¿Y vamos hacer lo él quiera?! – le preguntó exaltado y con desprecio Touya – si no atacamos ahora, los Yuy podrán reorganizarse y contraatacar.

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos, sin los hombres de Dark, nos costaría mucho vencerlos, lo más seguro es que perdiéramos a muchos hombres y no conseguiríamos penetrar sus defensas, recuerda que estamos tratando con Heero y Quatre.

-Je, por Quatre no debes preocuparte, lo más seguro es que esté muerto a estas horas – comentó con una sonrisa sádica – yo ya me encargué de él hace un rato.

-¿Lo mataste? – preguntó sorprendido Odin.

-No del todo pero se puede decir que sí, iba a darle el golpe de gracia cuando me avisaron de la retirada cobarde de su excelencia Dark – dijo con mofa.

-No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, baza – comentó Dark burlándose de él – y no llegaste a matarlo a estas horas ya lo habrán reanimado, los Yuy pueden curar heridas por muy graves que sean, yo no estaría tan alegre por esa hazaña incompleta.

-Me da igual lo que pienses engreído, yo al menos hice algo más que hablar con el enemigo, ¿es que tienes miedo de mancharte las manos, Señoría?

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, el que ríe el último ríe mejor, baka – le dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a donde estaban sus hombres para esperar el tiempo otorgado a Heero.

-Yumi – llamó Odin a uno de sus hombres – averigua todo lo que puedas de las intenciones de Dark, quiero saber que se trae entre manos.

-Sí mi Lord – respondió enérgicamente el vampiro

-Puedo hacerlo yo – se ofreció Touya.

-No ya que lo más seguro que acabarían a golpes, tú te encargarás de vigilar los movimientos de los Yuy.

-De acuerdo Odin – dijo resignándose a lo encargado por Odin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ha habido problemas, Señor? – preguntó un hombre del conde a su señor.

-No, ese Odin es un cobarde de pies a cabeza, sabe que sin nosotros no tiene posibilidades de ganar a Heero Yuy y a sus hombres, por eso hará lo que yo le diga, no hay que preocuparse por él.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo – habló Noin que estaba vigilada por los hombres del Conde – ese Odin es peor que un escorpión, si te descuidas te atacará por la espalda, es una víbora.

-Gracias por tu advertencia querida – le dijo con una sonrisa seductora – pero sé con quien trato, no será un problema manejar a esa serpiente desdentada.

-Pues yo no veo tan fácil, ya que lleva años engañándote haciéndote creer que nosotros tuvimos la culpa de la muerte de tú Clan – le dijo con tristeza – esa serpiente desdentada como dices te está manipulando a su antojo y tú no ves.

-Eso ya lo veremos – le respondió molesto por las palabras de la chica – de momento todas las pruebas están en contra de tu gente y eso no me lo puedes negar, averiguaré la verdad y entonces nadie podrá salvar a los culpables, te doy mi palabra.

-Piensas que solo tú perdiste a tus seres queridos en aquella matanza – le explicó con dolor en su corazón. Tú perdiste a Clerio y a tu bebé, a tu hermana Mia y a Akita y Sessho, pero no fuiste el único – dijo rompiendo a llorar – yo... yo también perdía a alguien muy importante para mí... aquella noche mi pareja también murió...

-¿Tú pareja? ¿quién era? ¿y como conoces los nombres de mi esposo y mi hermana? – le preguntó sorprendido.

-Es muy fácil... yo hace varios siglos en una fiesta conocí a la que fue mi pareja por mucho tiempo, sabía que pertenecía a un Clan bastante alejado del mío pero no me importó, en varias ocasiones coincidimos en fiestas o en viajes, así que poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando... hasta que me declaré y ella me aceptó desde entones estuvimos viviendo una temporada en el Castillo Yuy y después en tú Castillo, nos íbamos turnando para mantenernos en contacto con nuestras familias... aquella noche yo tenía que ir a buscarla... pero me retrasé debido a mis obligaciones en el Castillo, cuando por fin puede ir a buscarla... ya era demasiado tarde... habían masacrado el Castillo matando a casi todo los que allí estaban incluido a ella... – le explicó Noin con toda la amargura que llevaba dentro de ella.

-No puede ser... me estás hablando de... ¿Ami? – le dijo más sorprendido.

-Sí... de tu prima Ami.

-Ahora entiendo sus constantes viajes y sus desapariciones, ¿pero ella nunca me dijo que tenía pareja? – le comentó.

-No, lo quisimos llevar en secreto, ya que como ella era más joven que yo, teníamos miedo de que no aceptases nuestra relación.

-Lo que me cuentas parece que sea verdad, pero no es suficiente, puede que me estés mintiendo para salvar a tú gente – dijo comenzando a dudar del verdadero responsable de la matanza de su familia.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! – dijo molesta Noin - ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así? Si fuera mentira ¿cómo es que sé como se llama tu hermana y su amante Akita? ¿o como sé que le ibas a llamar Setsuo a tú hijo cuando naciera? – se defendió la vampiresa.

-¡Basta! – gritó alterado Dark, ese último dato solo lo conocía su familia más cercana, era imposible que alguien fuera del círculo más privado lo supiera – ya he oído suficiente, te aconsejo que permanezcas callado, queda una hora y media para que Heero me traigas las pruebas que le pedí, hasta entonces no quiero oír nada más del tema, ¿entendistes? – le preguntó a Noin.

-¿Qué pasa es que la verdad te ha molestado? ¿El saber que has estado manipulado por esa rata te enfurece? – le recriminó la vampiresa.

-¿No me has oído, mujer? – le preguntó furioso – no me provoques si quieres mantener tu cabeza pegada a tus hombros – le amenazó.

-Como quieras – le respondió con seriedad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Zech al entrar a la biblioteca al ver os rostros de preocupación de sus amigos.

-¡Zech! – exclamó Wufei corriendo a su lado para abrazarlo al verlo sano y salvo – estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿estás bien, estás herido? – le preguntó observándole de arriba a bajo.

-Estoy bien amor, jeje – se rió al ver lo preocupado que estaba su amante por él para después depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios - ¿por qué estáis tan serios? Por Kami Quatre, estás horrible ¿qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó al rubio al verlo con rastros de heridas y bastante abatido.

-Es una larga historia Zech, pero estoy más o menos bien – le respondió sin poder evitar mirar de medio lado a su amante que permanecía con la mirada agachada y sujetándose el vientre.

-Zech – llamó Duo al ver a quien llevaba a su lado – ¡ese no es el amante de Touya! - dijo sorprendido el trenzado al reconocer al muchacho que tenían sujeto los vampiros que habían entrado con Zech, ya que Zech lo soltó para abrazar a su pareja.

-¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba, jeje – se rió Zech por el despiste estando aún abrazado por Wufei – lo encontré merodeando por el Castillo, según dice solo estaba buscando a Touya. Por cierto algunos de mis hombres han encontrado a algunos supervivientes Chang, los están atendiendo en estos momentos.

-¡Tenéis que dejarme salir! ¡Yo no estoy aquí para espiar ya lo he dicho, es la verdad! – se defendió el amante de Touya – yo... yo no debería estar aquí, en verdad me prohibieron venir... pero escapé del Castillo ya que estaba preocupado por Touya y por...

-Te prohibieron venir, ¿por qué? – preguntó curioso Duo acercándose al chico asustadizo.

-Yo... no soy bueno con la lucha, bueno con la lucha ni con nada, solo me utilizan para... – se cayó ruborizado al recordar para que lo usaba solamente Touya.

-Jeje – se rió Duo al comprender lo que quería decir el chico – no te avergüences sé lo que quieres decir, ¿entonces porque has venido? Esto es muy peligroso para ti, si en vez de haber sido Zech-san el que te encontró hubiera sido otro, ahora mismo estarías muerto – le explicó Duo, comprendiendo la imprudencia que había cometido ese chico por su amor, lo mismo que hizo él hace varias semanas atrás, al ir a buscar a Heero al Castillo Oz.

-Lo sé pero tenía que verlos... yo no podía estar en el Castillo esterando noticias de ellos – le explicó con angustia.

-¿Ellos? – preguntó Heero acercándose al chico - ¿a quien te refieres? A Touya y a Odin.

-Er... no – dijo agachando la mirada al suelo y completamente ruborizado y nervioso.

-No entiendo porque le tienes tanta devoción a esa rata venenosa de Touya – dijo molesto Zech al muchacho – yo que tú me alejaría de él cuanto antes.

-No... sé que se comporta muy rudo y violento pero él es bueno... me protege de los demás y me quiere a su manera – intentó defender a su amante.

-¿Quererte? – dijo incrédulo Duo – eso no es querer a alguien, he visto como te trata y la verdad eso no es amor y tienes que saberlo, si te quisiera como dices, te trataría con amor y dulzura y no a golpes y humillándote como suele hacerte.

-Pero él... – quiso hablar el chico.

-No lo defiendas, he visto más de una vez lo que te ha hecho chico – intervino Heero – Touya solo se quiere así mismo, eso te lo aseguro, par él solo eres un objeto, una posesión con la cual disfruta y se entretiene. Para serte sincero estás siendo un baka al no darte cuenta de ello. Lo único que hace Touya al protegerte es asegurarse que su juguete le dure más tiempo para él, no eres el único que pasa por esto ni el último, cuando se canse de ti te eliminará para conseguirse uno nuevo, lo he visto cientos de veces – le explicó con dureza Heero.

-¡¡Nooooooooo!! – gritó con dolor el chico cayendo de rodillas llorando con amargura, lo que siempre temía se confirmaba en las palabras de su supuesto enemigo pero que conocía muy bien a Touya.

-Shhhh tranquilo – le dijo Duo abrazando al chico para consolarlo – Heero no tenías que haber sido tan duro con él – le reclamó Duo a su prometido mientras abrazaba al joven vampiro.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad – se defendió volviéndose a sentar en el amplio sillón.

-No... snif, no pasa nada, snif... Heero-sama tiene razón... snif, siempre he sabido de Touya-san jugaba conmigo pero no quería creerlo, yo... no quería estar solo, sin él... snif, los demás vampiros me matarían por ser débil y sin habilidad de nada que no sea la cama, snif – dijo llorando con amargura.

-Shhh, no pasa nada – le consoló Duo – a partir de ahora te quedarás con nosotros, Touya no podrá hacerte daño nunca más, ¿verdad Heero? – le preguntó a su prometido con una sonrisa radiante, la que siempre ponía cuando quería algo de él.

-Pero él es el enemigo – protestó Heero

-Heero tiene razón – comentó Hilde – quien nos dice que a la mínima que pueda no correrá al lado de Touya para dale nuestra situación.

-Eso no lo hará – dijo Duo convencido – yo me hago responsable de él.

-¿Pero si no me conoces? – dijo asombrado el chico.

-Jeje lo sé pero sé que en el fondo no eres mal chico, además sabes que te conviene alejarte de él sino tarde o temprano sufrirás más, seguro que conocerás a alguien que si vale la pena, jeje.

-Yo... – dijo ruborizado.

-Jejeje, ves... a que ya lo has conocido, por cierto ¿cuál es tú nombre? No nos lo has dicho – preguntó Duo curioso como siempre -¿ y el de tu amor secreto, jeje?.

-Me llamo Cleff y el otro nombre no te lo puedo decir – dijo avergonzado.

-No pasa nada Cleff, jeje – se rió Duo.

-Siento interrumpir la conversación tan animada pero ¿se sabe porque Dark a retirado sus hombres? eso no es lógico de él – preguntó Zech sentándose junto con Wufei al lado de Heero en el sillón.

-¿El Conde Dark, se ha retirado?¿por qué? ¿le ha sucedido algo? – preguntó asustado Cleff al oír el nombre del hombre que le había cautivado en el Castillo Oz.

-Uy uy uyyyy, que ya sé quien es tú amor secreto, jeje – se burló Duo al ver lo rojo que se había puesto Cleff al delatarse el solo.

-De eso quería hablarles ahora mismo – comentó Heero – Quatre necesito que estés aquí un momento – le dijo a su primo que había estado todo el rato callado a cierta distancia de su amante pero sin atreverse a hablarle – después de hablar podrás arreglar tu asunto con Trowa con más calma, pero ahora tienes que concentrarte en esto – le pidió sabiendo que no estaba muy bien.

-De acuerdo Heero – le dijo a su primo – Trowa yo... ¿hablamos luego? – le preguntó dudoso.

-Haz lo que quieras, como siempre – le dijo molesto – yo me voy a descansar un poco – le respondió dándose la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al interior de la cámara secreta para acostarse un rato.

-Trowa – dijo Duo con tristeza, las cosa no pintaban muy bien para Trowa.

-He descubierto porque Dark está ayudando a Odin en contra nuestra. Según me contó, nos culpa de la masacre de su Clan, según dices el día de la matanza habían varios hombres nuestros en el Castillo así como el emblema de nuestro Clan grabado en las paredes. He intentado hacerle entender que no hemos sido nosotros, que alguien le ha engañado, pero está muy obcecado en su venganza que no ve la realidad, pero al menos que podido hacerle dudar, me ha dado dos horas para que busque las pruebas de nuestra inocencia, bueno en realidad una hora y media desde ahora, después atacará sin miramiento arrasando con todo y con todos.

-¿Y donde está Noin? – preguntó Hilde preocupada por su amiga.

-Está como rehén con Dark, ya que sino no se fiaba de mis palabras – le explicó Heero.

-¡Queee! Pero eso es una locura – exclamó Hilde – la matará.

-No lo hará me dio su palabra de no hacerle daño hasta la hora indicada.

-¿Y cumplirá su palabra? – preguntó Nataku.

-A pesar de todo, Dark es un hombre de palabra – comentó Quatre, por eso no debemos preocuparnos.

-Entonces debemos concentrarnos en buscar las pruebas que demuestren nuestra inocencia y ya está, lo malo es que no tenemos mucho tiempo para ello, ni siquiera sabemos quien a podido hacer esa barbaridad – dijo Zech.

-Yo sé quien fue – comentó Quatre – hace un rato mientras peleaba con Touya confesó que Odin estaba manipulando a Dark haciéndole creer que nosotros fuimos los responsables de la muerte de su familia. A demás dijo que después de que les ayudaran contra nosotros tiene intención de matar a Dark – explicó Quatre

-Touya no puede querer matar a Dark-sama – dijo en voz baja Cleff asustado por la situación.

-De esa rata no me extrañaría – comentó Zech, utiliza a la gente hasta que ya no le son de ayuda, pero gracias a la soberbia de ese mentecato ya sabemos quien es el culpable de la masacre del Clan de Dark, solo nos hacen falta demostrárselo.

-¿Tú sabes algo de eso? – le preguntó Heero a Cleff.

-Yo... no sé mucho, solo sé que hace varios siglos Odin, Touya junto con Shoyo y algunos vampiros hicieron incursiones en pequeños Clanes que les ponían dificultades en sus negocios, pero se rumoreaba que en una de esas incursiones un Clan más poderos se les enfrentó saliendo a la ayuda de esos pequeños Clanes... antes de que pudieran darse cuenta y defenderse Odin y los demás atacó a ese Clan cuando el Señor del Castillo estaba fuera por negocios, snif... Recuerdo que esa noches Touya regresó muy excitado y exaltado, me explicó lo mucho que había disfrutado masacrando a eso Clan, por Kami-sama... snif no sabía de que Clan se trataba por lo que no le di mucha importancia, pero ahora... ahora sé que se trataba del Clan de Dark-sama. Es horrible... cuando Touya me explicó lo que hizo me dio mucho asco pero al saber ahora que los muertos fueron la familia de Dark-sama...

-¿Cómo pudo engañar Odin a Dark para hacerles creer que fuimos nosotros? – le preguntó Heero a Cleff que volvía a llorar angustiado.

-Snif... snif... no lo sé – respondió nervioso Cleff – supongo que pusieron pistas falsas. Dark-sama debe de saber la verdad... Touya tiene que pagar por lo que hizo a esa pobre gente, sé lo cruel que puede llegar a ser pero lo que hizo con ese chico embarazado fue horrible, snif...

-¿Chico embarazado? – preguntaron a la vez Heero y Quatre.

-Sí, snif... snif... Touya me explicó con lujo de detalles las brutalidades que le hizo a ese pobre chico, según Touya, ese chico había intentado matarle usando la magia, pero ahora lo dudo... ese chico seguramente era alguno de la familia de Dark-sama y por eso lo mató Touya...

-Ese chico era el esposo de Dark y el bebé era suyo – le explicó Heero sabiendo el dolor que le causaría a Cleff, al ver el interés que mostraba hacia ese Conde.

-¿¡¡¡Quuueee, su bebé, su esposo!!!? Oh por Kami-sama – exclamó Cleff tapándose la cara para ocultar su llanto – no puede ser...

-Cleff – dijo Duo abrazándose al chico – tú no has tenido la culpa, no te pongas así, Dark-sama lo entenderá cuando lo sepa – le dijo para reconfortarle.

-Como lo va a entender, snif, me he estado acostando con el asesino de su bebé y de su esposo, como voy a mirarle a la cara... snif, como me va a querer después de esto – dijo llorando mientras se abrazaba al trenzado en busca de consuelo para su dolor.

-Oh Cleff – dijo Duo angustiado por el chico – todo saldrá bien, ya o verás, él lo entenderá.

-Bueno ahora sabemos parte de la verdad – comentó Heero – creo que obtener pruebas físicas va a ser imposible con tan poco tiempo, la única alternativa que tenemos es que Cleff le explique lo que sabe.

-Pero, snif, no sé si me creerá – comentó Cleff limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas – no hace mucho que lo conozco.

-Pues deberemos arriesgarnos a ello – dijo Quatre – puede que no te crea ya que según dices hace poco que le conoces pero tenemos una ventaja que podemos utilizar y que nos ayudará sin duda – dijo Quatre con seguridad.

-¿De que se trata, tienes alguna idea? – le preguntó Heero a su primo.

-Todos sabemos como es Touya, su boca siempre le ha perdido, si lo provocamos lo suficiente, él mismo se delatará, igual que hizo hace un rato al decirme que fueron ellos los que atacaron el Clan de Dark, así la responsabilidad de Cleff para que le crea no será tan fuerte, si logramos que se auto inculpé habremos ganado – explicó Quatre.

-¿Cuál es su punto débil? – preguntó Wufei al chico.

-Es muy orgulloso y posesivo con sus cosas, no le gusta que le lleven la contraria y parece que se lleva mal con Dark-sama – les explicó Cleff.

-Si mi intuición femenina no me engaña – intervino Nataku – dices que hace poco que conoces a ese tal Dark, pero aún así, muestras cierto interés en él, vaya que estas loco por él, jeje...

-Yo... –dijo ruborizado Cleff.

-Lo que quiero preguntarte es si has notado que Dark se halla sentido atraído por ti, ya sabes ¿ha coqueteado contigo?

-Bueno yo...

-No te avergüences – le dijo Duo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando se presentó en el Castillo Oz, pareció interesado en mi, coqueteó un poco conmigo incluso después de saber que era el amante de Touya, hasta me propuso que estuviera con él y que dejase a Touya - le respondió sonrojado a la chica.

-Perfecto, ya tenemos punto débil para ese desgraciado – comentó Nataku – si Touya detecta el interés de Dark en su amante se sentirá atacado al ver que puede perder a Cleff, si damos hincapié en eso Touya se pondrá nervioso y hablará de lo que sea, pero eso si Cleff deberá mostrar si interés en Dark, eso lo pondrá celoso.

-Yo no sé si podré hacer eso, si Touya-san me coge sabiendo que estoy interesado en Dark-sama, me matará, no me dejará acercarme a él.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan para eso – comentó Heero – deberás seguirme la corriente, tanto Dark como Touya deben creer que eres nuestro prisionero, así tendrá más éxito mi plan.

-Está bien – respondió

-Bueno ya que hemos solucionado el problema, me temo que tenemos otro que solucionar – dijo Duo llamando la atención de todos – Mientras estabais lechando, hemos estado leyendo el libro del ángel negro y hemos descubierto que necesitamos ciertos objetos para romper la maldición y que esos objetos no se encuentran en le Castillo.

-¡Quee! Más problemas aún – comentó Hilde.

-Maldición, ahora de que se trata – maldijo Heero.

-Esto... Heero – llamó Quatre a su primo – me gustaría retirarme para hablar con Trowa, ahora ya no me necesitas. Cuando sepamos todo con exactitud me avisas, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, tranquilo ve con tu chico, te mantendré informado – le respondió a su primo.

-Gracias Heero – le dijo saliendo de la biblioteca para meterse dentro de la cámara secreta.

-Perdona Duo, continua, explícanos lo que has descubierto – le dijo a su prometido.

-No pasa nado, pues verás, según el libro creemos que los objetos que necesitamos son...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Trowa amor, ¿estás despierto? – le dijo Quatre sentándose al lado del chico mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una tierna caricia.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora – le respondió molesto dándole la espalda.

-Yo... quiero hablar, necesito hablar de esto... – le pidió el rubio.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde, ya? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Trowa por favor, escúchame. No lo hice con mala intención, te amo, lo daría todo por ti pensé que lo sabías, jamás mi intención a sido utilizarte, pensé que te gustaría tener un hijo mío, un hijo nuestro, fruto de nuestro amor...

-Debiste consultarme – le acusó Trowa.

-Sí tienes razón, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, yo...

-¡Que no tenías tiempo! Hemos estado todo este tiempo juntos y dices que no has tenido tiempo! – le gritó molesto sentándose en la cama para encararlo – si vas a dar una excusa busca una que sea convincente.

-Es verdad Trowa, no encontré el momento adecuado a demás si todo sale bien Heero romperá la maldición... si no lo hacía antes de eso no hubiera sido posible, además yo no sé si estaré...

-¿Cuándo lo hicistes y como? – le preguntó Trowa interrumpiendo a Quatre sin dejar que se explicara – quiero saberlo.

-Fue la noche que me entregué a ti, esa noche provoqué que te fecundara sin que te dieras cuenta – le explicó Quatre.

-¿Cómo es posible? Soy un hombre y los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados.

-En una situación normal eso sería lo más normal, como dices los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados, pero yo no soy un hombre normal, soy un vampiro. Desde nuestros inicios la raza de los vampiros ha poseído ciertos poderes variando según el Clan, pero el de reproducción lo hemos tenido casi todos los Clanes. Utilizando esos poderes es posible concebir un hijo en parejas del mismo sexo, solo hay que compatibilizar los genes de la pareja para poder crear un embrión que pueda madurar y desarrollarse con normalidad – le explicó Quatre.

-¿Compatibilizar los genes? – preguntó Trowa sin comprender.

-Sí, para hacerlo, el que va a ser portador del bebé debe inseminar al fecundador que además debe de saber utilizar el poder de fecundación, una vez inseminado por el portador, el fecundador con ayuda del poder de fecundación compatibiliza sus genes con los de su pareja para crear un embrión sano. O sea en otras palabras, al dejarme penetrar la otra vez cuando me hiciste el amor, pude obtener nuestras de tú ADN que compatibilicé con mi ADN, de ese modo, mi cuerpo había creado a nuestro bebé gracias al poder de fecundación, al volverte hacer el amor te lo traspasé a través de mi semen quedando tú fecundado.

-¿Co... como voy a tenerlo? Yo... mi cuerpo no está preparado para esto – le dijo asustado.

-Básicamente como un parto normal, solo se distingue en un par de cosas. El bebé se desarrollará con normalidad dentro de tu vientre, podrás hacer vida normal, solo que es recomendable tomar algo más de vitaminas y proteínas, el parto en vampiros es más corto que el de una mujer normal, por lo general deberían ser nueve meses, pero debido a nuestra condición de vampiros el parto se acortará a tan solo seis meses – le explicó con normalidad.

-¿Y el parto? – preguntó Trowa.

-Por cesárea, no es peligroso.

-Si la maldición se rompiera, ¿me afectaría a mí o al bebé?.

-No, ya que la magia solo se utiliza para la fecundación, después todo se rige con naturalidad. ¿tienes alguna duda más? – le preguntó Quatre.

-No, lo que quería saber ya lo sé, gracias – le respondió con sequedad.

-Yo... Trowa lo siento, no pensé que esto te afectaría de esta manera, lo siento... ¿qué vas hacer... me refiero al bebé y...? – le dijo aguardando esperanzas.

-Si lo que te preocupa el bebé, tranquilo, no soy un monstruo, el bebé no tiene la culpa de nada, te aprovechastes de mi pero no pienso pagarlo con el bebé. Lo tendré... tendré a mi bebé pero... – le hablaba sin mirarlo a la cara ya que se había levantado de la cama y le daba la espalda ahora.

-No quieres volver a verme... – dijo Quatre por él con tristeza – lo entiendo, yo lo siento y comprendo como te sientes, yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar, lamento haberlo estropeado de esta manera, pero al menos me alegra saber que te quedarás con el bebé. Él y tú son los que más quiero en el mundo.

-Lo siento Quatre, pero ahora no puedo estar contigo, entiéndeme – le dijo con tristeza también, a pesar de lo mucho que amaba al rubio se sentía dolido y necesitaba tiempo para aliviar el dolor de su corazón.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones Trowa, lo que tú decidas estará bien, yo aunque no esté a tú lado siempre te apoyaré. Solo te pido una cosa más... – le pidió acercándose a él hasta quedar a su lado para levantarle el rostro con la mano para mirarle fijamente – cuando esto acabe ve al Castillo Winner, ya he dado orden para que te atiendan como se debe, por mi no deberás de preocuparte, te doy mi palabra de que no iré por allí. Me lo prometistes en una ocasión y quiero que cumplas con tú palabra.

-Pero no lo veo justo, yo... – quiso rebatir Trowa pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, haciendo que sus lágrimas rodaran por su mejilla.

-Llevas al heredero Winner en tu vientre, aunque lo nuestro no funcione no te dejaré ni a ti ni a mi hijo desamparado, te lo pido por favor, ellos te cuidarán bien, al menos hasta que el pequeño tenga un par de años, yo no me inmiscuiré. ¿lo harás? – le pidió limpiándole las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Yo.. snif snif.

-Por favor – le suplicó Quatre.

-Lo haré – le respondió Trowa con dificultad.

-Gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa triste – Te amo, no lo olvides – le recordó besándolo con ternura en los labios antes de separarse de él para salir de la habitación.

-Y yo también – respondió Trowa casi sin voz al ver salir a su amor de la habitación cayendo de rodillas al suelo llorando con amargura mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y como os he explicado - dijo Duo finalizando su explicación – los objeto que debemos encontrar es el cuchillo y la copa que se utilizaron en el sacrificio de mi antepasado.

-Quatre, ¿va todo... – preguntó Heero al ver salir a su primo de la habitación secreta, interrumpiendo la explicación de su prometido.

-Sí tranquilo – dijo sin dejar de terminar la frase a Heero – si me disculpas necesito salir fuera. Iré a vigilar a Oz, si me necesitas estaré fuera – explicó Quatre saliendo de la biblioteca sin dejar a nadie que le preguntará. Se sentí mal, muerto y con el alma destrozada.

-Me parece que no va todo tan bien como intenta aparentar Quatre – dijo Duo viendo la puerta por donde había desaparecido Quatre.

-Ya me encargaré de eso después, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con Dark y recuperar a Noin, tenemos que ponerlo de nuestra parte, después con su ayuda mantendremos a raya a Odin hasta que yo vuelva con lo que necesitamos para romper la maldición.

-¿No sería mejor acabar primero con Odin y luego dedicarnos a buscar esos objetos? – preguntó Wufei a Heero.

-No podemos perder tiempo, no sé si realmente el cuchillo y la copa está en esa cueva. De no ser así, necesitaré todo el tiempo que pueda para dar con ellos. Por eso deberéis aguatar hasta que regrese, Odin es mío – dijo Heero.

-De acuerdo – comentó Hilde.

-¿Y si ataca Odin mientras tú no estés? – preguntó Nataku.

-Deberéis defenderos, pero Odin es mío – respondió Heero – ahora salgamos a fuera, Dark nos estará esperando.

-¡Un momento Heero! – exclamó Duo – aún tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿no? – preguntó Duo.

-Sí, el tiempo límite eran dos horas y solo han pasado hora y media, ¿por qué lo preguntas Duo?

-Es que creo conveniente acabar de leer el libro del ángel negro, así sabremos todo lo ocurrido y no perderemos tiempo en explicarlo a los demás, no creo que tardemos mucho ya que no quedan muchas hojas escritas – le comentó Duo a Heero.

-Heero, Duo tiene razón, disponemos de un poco de tiempo, sería bueno emplearlo en buscar más pistas en el libro de tú antepasado – sugirió Zech que aún permanecía abrazado a Wufei.

-De acuerdo, entonces léelo Duo – le pidió Heero.

-Bien... a ver me quedé en esta página...

Los siguientes meses me dediqué con la ayuda de mis hermanos, a buscar

como poderte regresar a mi lado, miles fueron los intentos de brujería,

santerismo, etc, pero los resultados siempre eran los mismos. Aún así, mi

nueva familia me animaba a cada momento no dejándome caer en la

desesperación y el escepticismo. Los que más me apoyaron en todo momento

fuero Odin y mi hermano de sangre maldita Dark, como yo solía llamarlo,

siempre estuvieron conmigo a mi lado apoyándome en todo momento,

ayudándome en la búsqueda de cualquier tipo de magia o información que

me ayudara a traerte de vuelta por mínima que fuera pero todo fue en vano,

con el paso de los años y los intentos infructuosos, mis esperazas se iban

marchitando llegando, la venda que tenía en los ojos que me cegaba por el

odio y el rencor me fue cayendo, llegando a comprender el error que cometí

al obligar a mis hermanos queridos a vivir esa clase de vida de muerte y

oscuridad. Mis ganas de vivir se fueron marchitando. Recuerdo que un día

no hace mucho les pedí perdón por convertirlos en monstruos y les juré

remendar mi error y devolverles la vida que nunca debieron perder, prometí

que desde ese instante hasta que decidiese acabar con mi existencia me

dedicaría exclusivamente a busca la manera de acabar con mi raza maldita.

Muchos se opusieron a eso incluso Odin me amenazó a no permitirme hacer

tal acto, según él ellos habían elegido esa forma de vida y yo no era quien

para arrebatársela, como en muchas otras ocasiones, Dark me apoyó, él al

igual que yo, se dio cuenta que nuestra vida de asesinos oscuros no tenía

ningún sentido, a él también le comenzaba a disgustar tener que matar a

gente que no tenía culpa de sus rencores y errores.

La tensión en el Castillo fue aumentando considerablemente llegando a

pequeños enfrentamiento entre las nuevas familias que habían surgido, a

pesar de las amenazas y las peticiones de dejar de investigar la manera de

revocar nuestra sangre maldita, no les hice caso y seguí con mi empeño, había

descubierto que por mucho que lo intentara, jamás podría hacer revivir a mi

estimado Duo por eso quise enmendar mi error a volverme el ser que era lo

mejor posible, quería dar la oportunidad de que quien quisiera dejar de ser un

ser oscuro pudiera hacerlo sin problemas ni rencores, pero las cosa no fueron

tan fáciles como pensé en un principio. Las presiones fueron creciendo hasta

hacerse insostenibles, sufrí varios intentos de asesinato que no tomé con

demasiado consideración, pero cuando comenzaron a extenderse esos ataques

a las personas que quería, me vi en la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto.

La gran familia que habíamos creado se fue separando buscando su propio

espacio y tierras que regentar, Odin y los suyos se fueron a tierras de Oz, la

reciente familia Merquise se traslado a tierras del Sureste por miedo a

represalias por parte de Odin lo mismo que los Winner que emigraron al

Noroeste, así sucesivamente hasta quedarme solo con mi familia más cercana

y mi inseparable amigo y hermano Dark que se quedó con su familia. Detuve

mis investigaciones, las que ya he ido plasmando a lo largo de este libro que

luego supe que eran de gran relevancia y comencé a escribir este libro y el de

mi estimado Duo. Al saber que mi existencia perturbaba la línea del destino

de mi amor, comprendí que debía dejar de existir para que mi nueva

reencarnación y la de mi amor volviesen a nacer para reencontrarse de nuevo,

no sabía cuando ni como pero tenía la esperanza que así sucedería. Para que

eso sucediera tenía que dejar en este mundo a alguien que fuera mi heredero,

que llevase mi sangre y que se entregase a la búsqueda de mi media naranja,

así se lo hice saber a Dark, gracias a él pude dar con un pariente lejano de

la familia Maxwell que no había perecido en mi cegada venganza, se trataba

de una joven muchacha con cierto parecido, pero ni remotamente tan bella

como mi amor, a Dark le encargué la tarea que protegerla y ayudarla desde

la distancia si fuera necesario, en el caso de que yo mismo no pudiera hacerlo.

La descendencia de los Maxwell estaba a salvo, ahora quedaba perpetuar

mi propia descendencia, no me parecía buena idea, pero era necesario. Durante

varios meses busqué a la mujer apropiada para ello, ella debía de ser una

vampiresa pura de corazón a pesar de su ser, con un buen corazón y dispuesta

a ha transmitir mis conocimientos y mi futura misión de generación a generación

hasta que el nuevo Elegido Yuy renaciera para buscar el Elegido Maxwell.

Supongo que te preguntarás porque elegía a una mujer y no a un hombre

como sería de esperar, hombre en mi vida solo existió uno Duo Bénjamin

Maxwell y quería ensuciar su memoria y recuerdo que estaba impreso en mi

piel con ninguno otro, él fue el primero y el único, por esa simple razón escogí

a una mujer. Siempre fui sincero con ella, le conté toda la verdad y ella me

aceptó de todas formas, siempre la respeté por ser la mujer que me dio a mi

heredero, sabía que no la amaba pero me comprendió y se ofreció gustosa a

ayudarme. Los primeros años de vida del pequeño Duo Yuy, fueron como

un bálsamo a mí agitada alma, me desviví por él por darle el amor que

guardaba para Duo, pero conforme pasaban los años hasta ese amor se me

hacía doloroso, ya no podía más. Las piezas claves ya estaban aseguradas,

solo quedaba una cosa y no quería posponerlo más. Sé que fui injusto con

Lara, la mujer que me dio a mi hijo y más lo fui con mi hermano Dark, pero

la existencia de mi precaria existencia se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Les reuní a los dos y les explique mi deseo de perecer, de mi merecido descanso

o Castigo según se dictase, ellos me pidieron y me rogaron que no lo hiciera

pero no me pudieron convencer, había tomado una determinación y no me

iba a echar para atrás. Una vez más abusé de la amabilidad y cariño de las

personas que quería, a Lara le encomendé la tarea de transmitir mi "leyenda"

a generaciones venideras y a Dark, ni fiel hermano, le pedía que cuidara de

mi familia y de la pariente de Maxwell. Aquella fue la última vez que estuve

con mi familia, esa misma noche, antes del amanecer me dirigiría al hermoso

jardín que tanto le gustaba a mi querido Duo, allí volvería a ver el amanecer

que tanto adoraba mi amor, volvería a sentir la calidez de los rayos tocando

mi piel maldita hasta que estos me volvieran ceniza, mi último aliento, mi

último pensamiento sería para él, para rogar que en un futuro no muy lejano

pudiéramos volver a estar juntos.

Bueno esta es la triste historia de mi vida, sé que cometí muchos errores, no

pretendo que me excuses y que me entiendas, sé que es difícil, me dejé llevar

por el odio convirtiéndome en el ser que seguramente odiaría mi amor, pero

lo hecho hecho está y no se puede cambiar pero si espero rectificar a través

de ti mi bien querido descendiente Estoy casi convencido que así será, sé

que buscarás la forma de rebatir la maldición que creer, por eso te digo, lo

siguiente.

"_Solo aquel marcado como el elegido podrá liberar a su gente de la maldición _

_eterna. Solo cuando lo mortal desee entregarse a lo inmortal y lo inmortal _

_desee entregarse a lo mortal se podrá romper el maleficio. El elegido deberá _

_encontrar a su alma gemela que le esperara, reencarnación tras reencarnación, _

_en el valle Gundam hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse antes del año del Dragón_"

Para romper con la maldición deberás invertir la ceremonia de que me condenó

a la vida oscura, busca los objetos que se emplearon en la ejecución de Duo B.

Repón gota a gota, con la sangre de los Elegidos, la sangre derramada por Duo

Bénjamin será repuesta, en el cáliz maldito, sostente en el acto de iniciación y

entrégate en cuerpo y alma a tal grado que querrás entregar tu propia vida por

salvar la de la persona que amas, lo mismo deberá de hacer ella. Desea ser

mortal tanto como tu pareja desee ser inmortal por tal de permanecer juntos.

Vuestro amor será la pieza clave, no dudéis ni vaciléis, la indecisión podría

ser fatal para cualquiera de los dos, desea ser uno con él y el don de la vida se

te entregará. No dejes que la muerte que confunda, cree en ti mismo y en el

amor que os profesáis.

Bueno mi querido descendiente, ya llega la hora de decir adiós y perecen el

eterno descanso, deseo de todo corazón que mis palabras te hayan ayudado,

yo confío en ti y sé que lo conseguirás, en tus manos está en destino de mucha

gente y sobretodo el destino de ser feliz con quien tú has elegido.

Se despide de ti Heeroshi Yuy en sus últimas horas de existencias, aquel que

amo con todas sus consecuencias a amor de su vida, ruego porque nos encontremos

en un futuro, mi espíritu te guiará y te protegerá.

Tu antepasado Heeroshi Yuy.

XXXX

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio duró varios minutos desde que Duo terminó de leer, cada uno de ellos estaba sumido en sus propias pensamientos sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-La situación no es muy alentadora que digamos – comentó Wufei para romper el silencio.

-Tienes razón amor, Heero ¿estás seguro de esto?, según tu antepasado puede ser peligrosos para vosotros – le preguntó Zech preocupado pe su amigo.

-Estoy más que seguro – le respondió Heero con seriedad acercándose hacia Duo que aún sostenía el libro entre sus manos – jamás he estado más seguro que de esto, no tengo miedo todo mi ser está impaciente por ese momento, no hay dudas en mi – explicó Heero mirando fijamente a Duo que le estaba mirando desde que se acercó a él – ¿y tú Duo, tienes dudas sobre esto, sobre nosotros?.

-Yo... no tengo dudas sobre nosotros Heero – le respondió algo nervioso – pero no voy a negar que me da algo de miedo.

-Entonces no deberías intentarlo – dijo Hilde que se acercó a ellos – la magia negra es muy traicionera, podría resultar peligroso – le dijo preocupada.

-Lo sé... gracias por preocuparte por mi pero tengo que hacerlo Hilde, hay muchas cosas en juego... no solo mi felicidad y la de Heero – le confesó temeroso.

-Si lo haces por nosotros no lo hagas – intervino Zech – hemos vivido muchos siglos siendo lo que somos, si vas a arriesgarte sabiendo que no puedes hacerlo, no lo hagas, te lo digo en serio.

-Zech tiene razón mi amor – le dijo Heero abrazando a Duo para darle ánimos – aún estamos a tiempo para dar marcha atrás, yo seguiré amándote siendo vampiro o no y espero que tú sigas amándome igual – le explicó con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que te seguiría amándote igual, no digas tonterías! – le recriminó Duo – pero esto debo de hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, muchas vidas se han perdido para conseguir que cesa la maldición de tu raza, además no sería justo ni para ti ni para Wufei, Trowa o cualquiera de vosotros. Si estás a mi lado podré superar mi miedo, solo tienes que brindarme tú apoyo y tú amor – le dijo Duo abrazándose fuertemente al firme pecho de Heero.

-Pues puedes contar con ello, te apoyaré en todo, te amo y no dejaré que nada malo te pase, aunque tenga que enfrentarme con el mismo Lucifer – le dijo sonriendo para después besar sus labios para demostrarle cuanto lo quería.

-Así se habla machote – bromeó Nataku haciendo que los dos amantes se sonrojaran al haberse olvidado de que tenían espectadores – sé que no va a ser lo mismo pero cuenta con mi apoyo también, jeje.

-Y con el nuestro – dijo Wufei abrazándose a Zech.

-Y por supuesto con el mío y la gente de Yuy – dijo Hilde más tranquila.

-Como veo que todo está más o menos claro será mejor que nos dirijamos al campo de batalla, debemos encontrar a Dark cuanto antes y poner en sobre aviso del auténtico autor de la masacre de su familia – informó Heero separándose de Duo.

-Me gustaría ir contigo Heero – le comentó Duo con seriedad.

-Eso no va a poder ser posible amor, sabes que Odin podría atacarnos y no voy a exponerte más de lo necesario a demás creo que sería mejor que te quedarás con Trowa, él necesita de tu ayuda más que nunca, estoy convencido que las cosa no acabaron muy bien entre Quatre y él. – le pidió Heero.

-Está bien, me quedaré pero prométeme que vendrás a verme antes de que te vayas a la cueva en busca del cuchillo y la copa – dijo Duo con angustia.

-De acuerdo te lo prometo, mientras te quedarás con Nataku y Trowa.

-Así lo haré – le dijo pero antes de que Heero se marchara le sujetó de la blusa negra que vestía para atraerlo a su cuerpo y besarlo con pasión – ten mucho cuidado Heero – le pidió.

-Lo tendré amor no te preocupes – le respondió antes de separarse de él – bueno llegó la hora de la verdad, ¿Cleff preparado?.

-Err si – le respondió nervioso.

-Será mejor que lo atemos y amordacemos, así será más creíble que es nuestro prisionero – comentó Zech.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Bueno sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no? – le preguntó Heero al joven vampiro.

-Sí más o menos – respondió dudoso.

-Tú solo limítate a seguirme la corriente, eres nuestro rehén y estás asustado porque te hemos amenazado en matarte, es más te hemos torturado para sacarte información sobre Odin y Touya, así lamento hacer esto – le dijo atándolo y rompiendo su ropa por varias partes dejándolo en una situación algo precaria. Heero se acercó al mueble donde se guardaban algunas jarras con el valioso elixir rojo y procedió a manchar el cuerpo de Cleff con ella para que pareciese que la sangre era de él, al menos a cierta distancia.

-¡Por Kami! – exclamó Nataku al ver como había quedado el chico – parece que una manada de leones hayan estado jugando con él.

-Esa es la idea – respondió Heero satisfecho por su obra – ahora saldremos al exterior, deberás permanecer oculto hasta el momento adecuado en que le pediré a Zech que me traiga el prisionero, entonces llegará el momento de tu actuación – le explico al chico.

-Mu... muy bien, pero no me dejarán solo con Touya, ¿verdad? – le pidió Cleff temeroso.

-Tranquilo, eso no ocurrirá – le dijo Hilde para tranquilizarlo – ese cerdo no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima, te doy mi palabra.

-Gra... gracias – le agradeció el chico avergonzado por el trato tan amable de sus supuestos enemigos, nadie hasta ahora le había tratado con tanta amabilidad y dulzura, sin contar a Dark.

-Salgamos cuanto antes – ordenó Heero.

-En marcha – comentó también Zech, guiando de la mano a su amante, no sin antes despedirse de los que se quedaban en la biblioteca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde está Quatre? - preguntó Heero al salir al exterior.

-No siento su presencia – comentó Zech – esto no me gusta, hay que buscarlo.

-No tenemos tiempo, el tiempo que Dark me dio se acabó hace un minuto. A demás sé que Quatre está por aquí puedo notarlo, ahora es más importante ir a por Noin, en cuanto la tengamos a ella Zech irá a buscar a Quatre, creo que el muy baka no esté preparado para enfrentarse a nadie su mente está nublado por la discusión con su amante.

-Está bien, iré por el luego – le respondió el rubio.

-Estar alerta, no sabemos quien nos puede atacar – comentó Heero – Hilde tú la retaguardia, Zech, flanco derecho, Wufei el izquierdo, yo me encargaré de la delantera. Cleff mantente oculto tras Hilde – ordenó Heero a todos.

-De acuerdo – exclamaron los demás.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el exterior del Castillo todo parecía tranquilo, quizás hasta demasiado, tanta quietud y silencio crispaba los nervios. El tiempo acordado entre Dark y Heero había acabado y por el momento no había señales de Heero y sus hombres.

-Veo que al final de cuentas tú Señor es un cobarde – comentó Dark con molestia a su prisionera – resultará al final que si tubo algo que ver con la muerte de mi gente.

-¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! – exclamó indignada Noin – le habrá surgido algo, pero estoy segura que aparecerá, ya lo verás.

-Por tu propia seguridad espero que así sea, le doy cinco minutos para que aparezca, sino mandaré un mensajero con tu cabeza para que sepa que el tiempo se agotó – le amenazó

-Eso no será necesario, él vendrá – dijo Noin muy segura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lord Odin – llamó un subordinado a su Señor – uno de mis hombres me acaba de informar que el Conde Dark está por entrevistarse con El Yuy, además tiene a una Yuy en su poder como rehén – le informó el vampiro tan pronto como supo de las nuevas noticias.

-Así que un encuentro en secreto... hay que averiguar que se propone. Mejor aún, hay que interceptar al Yuy para que no vaya hablar con Dark, no nos interesa que le cuente la verdad de lo que ocurrió hace siglos con la gente de Dark, aunque dudo que sepa algo referente al asunto, pero no quiero arriesgarme. ¡Touya! – le llamó presentándose de inmediato ante su Señor.

-Sí, mi Lord.

-Ya que veo que tienes tantas ganas de gastar energías en combatir, te encargo que interceptes a Yuy, según me acaban de informar, Dark tiene intención en verse con el en secreto. Impídelo a toda costa, pero no quiero que te enfrentes a Dark, por ahora aún lo necesitamos, ¿me has entendido? – le preguntó Odin a su mano derecha.

-Así lo haré Lord Odin, pienso desquitarme con ese Yuy, lamentará haberse cruzado en mi camino – comentó desapareciendo segundos más tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Se acabó el tiempo – dijo molesto acercándose violentamente hacia Noin para sujetarla del brazo para impedir su huida – despídete de este mundo querida por que tú hora ha llegado.

-No espero un momento, Heero vendrá – dijo asustada al ver que Dark realmente tenía intención de matarla.

-Ya he esperado demasiado – dijo molesto – lo lamento por ti pero esto es una guerra así que...

-Vaya, vaya... no te han enseñado que a las mujeres no se les debe maltratar.

-¡¡Heero!! – exclamó aliviada al ver no solo a Heero sino también a casi todos los demás.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto pero me surgió un imprevisto que me retrasó unos minutos – dijo Heero con sarcasmo viendo a Dark.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías – dijo indiferente Dark – llegar tarde no es un lujo que te puedas permitir. Y bien conseguiste lo te pedí, te advierto que si no respaldas con hechos tus acusaciones no me servirán de nada – le exigió Dark empezando a inquietarse, las palabras de Noin aún le perturbaban la mente.

-Como te dije hace dos horas, mi Clan no ha tenido nada que ver en la muerte de tú familia, he estado haciendo mis investigaciones y he comprobando que mis sospechas son ciertas, el verdadero culpable de esa masacre a sido Odin y más concretamente Touya. Todo fue un perverso plan de Odin, él debía romper los lazos que unía tu Clan con el mío, así se aseguraría que no pudieses ayudarme a romper la maldición de nuestra raza tal y como le prometiste a Heeroshi Yuy.

-¿Sabes lo de Heeroshi? – preguntó sorprendido Dark al saber que conocían esa parte de su pasado.

-Sí sé lo que sucedió, lo sé todo, ¿te sorprende?. Sé que fuiste casi como un hermano para mi antepasado y que junto con Odin sois unos de los pocos vampiros de primer rango que quedan, sé que prometiste cuidar del heredero Maxwell al igual que al heredero Yuy. Sé que lo hiciste hasta que ocurrió la masacre, pero te aseguro que mi gente no lo hizo. Yo fui separado de mis padres siendo un bebé pero recuerdo que durante todo ese tiempo que pasé con ellos, jamás intentaron nada en contra de otros Clanes al contrario, gracias a Quatre y a Zech, he sabido que mi padre Heero Yuy, nieto de Lara a quien juraste proteger, hizo lo posible por arreglar las maltrechas relaciones que tenía con tu Clan aún sin saber porque habías decidido romperlas, pero todo fue inútil.

-Eso es pura palabrería, quiero pruebas de lo que dices, no sé como lo habrás descubierto pero no te creeré si no me lo demuestras con hechos irrevocables.

-Por ahora tendrá que valerte mi palabra, ya que con el poco tiempo que me distes no puedo darte las pruebas que me pides.

-¡¡Queee!!! Y te atreves a decirlo con tanta ligereza – le gritó molesto – esto no es un juego Yuy, si no te has dado cuenta esto es un enfrentamiento, no voy a creerte una sola palabra.

-¡Pero es verdad! – le dijo Noin a Dark – ya te lo he dicho yo también, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo sucedido a tú familia.

-No voy a creeros – sentenció Dark.

-Me lo imaginaba, tu reacción ya la tenía prevista por eso te pido unos minutos más y te traeré a alguien que seguro que le creerás no creo que tarde en llegar puedo sentirlo – le explicó Heero.

-No quiero más tretas Heero, no esperaré más es hora de mi propia venganza – le amenazó Dark acercándose amenazadoramente a Heero.

-Solo unos minutos, no te arrepentirás sino, te daré mi vida a cambio como te aseguré, solo tienes que permanecer oculto a mi visitante durante unos minutos y él mismo te dirá lo que tanto quieres saber, no te engaño te doy mi palabra de honor.

-Antes también me la distes y por ahora no has cumplido – le dijo molesto.

-Pero estoy aquí, ¿no? – le dijo Heero.

-Está bien, unos minutos. Retiraros – ordenó Dark a sus hombres que se ocultaron entre las sombras – unos minutos Heero recuérdalo – le recordó Dark antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Heero? preguntó preocupada Noin.

-Ahora no hay tiempo, mantente a un lado y en alerta puede que nuestra visita se vuelva algo hostil – comento con cierta burla Heero.

Uno segundos después uno ruidos delataron que alguien se acercaba.

-Pues salir de tu escondite Touya, eres tan malo ocultándote que das risa – se burlo Heero virando la oscuridad del bosque.

-Veo que tus capacidades no han mermado, eso me alegra – respondió Touya saliendo de su escondite con aparente tranquilidad.

-Deja tus halagos para otro momento, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Heero directamente.

-Pues he venido a darte la bienvenida, ¿te sirve? – dijo burlonamente.

-Maldito desgraciado, ¿quieres que te cierre la boca como hice con Shoyo? – amenazó Zech con odio hacia el vampiro causante de tantos problemas.

-Valla! Veo que estas ansioso de entrar en acción, aunque parea serte sincero – le dijo acercándose al rubio – deberías haber dejado a tu putita en un lugar seguro como yo hice con la mía, jejej – se burló Touya.

-¡Hijo de perra! – insultó Zech golpeando a Touya que logró esquivar por poco – voy a matarte cabrón le amenazó yendo hacia él pero Wufei se lo impidió.

-¡No Zech! No caigas en su trampa – le dijo sujetándole para que no se lanzara sobre él – no ves que quiere sacarte de quicio.

-Aún así voy a matarlo – volvió a amenazar al vampiro de Oz pero sin resultados.

-¡Es suficiente Zech! – le advirtió Heero.

-Que pasa Zech, ahora te dejas manipular por tu zorrita, que desperdició de hombre te has vuelto – le insultó recreándose en la frustración del rubio.

-Como sigas por ese camina, esta zorrita que aquí ves te arrancará la cabeza, baka – dijo ya molesto Wufei – no necesito que nadie me proteja, sé defenderme solo.

-Uuuuu que carácter – se burló Touya.

-¡Se puede saber a que has venido! Por que no que a Odin le guste saber como gastas tu tiempo insultándonos si hacer nada más que eso – le exigió furioso Heero.

-En una cosa tienes razón Yuy, no estoy aquí para perder tiempo en conversaciones inútiles, así que iré directo al grano. Tengo órdenes de deshacerme de ti y eso mismo pienso hacer.

-¿Tú?, ja no me hagas reír – se rió Heero – creo que los golpes que recibistes de Quatre te afectaron más de la cuenta, haber si el que va ha desaparecer eres tú.

-Eso lo varemos – le respondió lanzándose al ataque.

-No quiero que intervengáis – ordenó Heero a los demás.

El intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar, los primeros ataques fuero para tantearse, puñetazos patadas, lanzamientos de esferas de energía, lucha marcial y sin tregua. La intención de Heero era cansar a su oponente ya que no quería herirlo de gravedad sino su plan no funcionaría.

-Estás en baja forma Touya, creo la vida lujuriosa que llevas que reducido nivel de combate, ¿quieres descansar un poco? – se burló Heero con una sonrisa sádica – mírate acabamos de empezar y ya estás exhausto, no me vas a durar mucho, jeje.

-Maldito cerdo – le insultó Touya volviendo al ataque, pero ninguno de sus golpes tenían el efecto que él deseaba – acabaré contigo.

-Lo dudo – le advirtió – además estás en desventaja, así que te propongo que te rindas y regreses a Oz por tu propia voluntad – le dijo en posición de defensa.

-¡Jamás! – exclamó propinándole una patada alta con su pierna derecha que Heero bloqueo con su pierna izquierda sin dificultad, para después bloquear el puño derecho de Touya con sus brazos inmovilizándoselo para lanzarlo al suelo colocando su pie sobre el pecho de Touya para mantenerlo quieto.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, si quieres conservar tu insignificante vida regresa a Oz y mantente al margen de esto si no quieres perder algo más que su vida – le amenazó apretando más el pie sobre el pecho de Touya que comenzaba a costarle respirar.

-¿A... a que te refieres con perder... algo más, cof cof? – preguntó Touya sin comprender.

-A esto – dijo Heero haciendo una señal a Zech para que trajera al prisionero – ¿a qué no sabes a quien me he encontrado merodeando mi Castillo hace un rato? – dijo sádicamente Heero a Touya permitiendo que viera a quien traía Zech.

-¡¡Cleff!! – exclamó sorprendido Touya al ver a su amante allí - ¿se puede saber que haces aquí baka? – le gritó sin tan siquiera interesarse por el aspecto de su supuesto amante - ¡te ordené que te quedaras en el Castillo hasta mi regreso! – dijo molesto.

-Yo... yo – dijo asustado Cleff sabía que la reacción de su amante no era buena, si no supiera que estaba a salvo con los Yuy, sabría que le esperaba un tremendo castigo por su desobediencia – lo... lo siento Touya-sama – se disculpó alterado Cleff sin poder reprimir las lágrimas – yo... yo bien porque estaba preocupado por ti y por Dark-sama – dijo lo último en apenas un susurro pero Touya lo oyó perfectamente.

-¿¡¡¡POR DARK-SAMA!!!? – rugió molesto y revolviéndose sobre el suelo consiguiendo soltarse de Heero para lanzarse sobre su amante pero gracias a la habilidad de Heero se lo impidió en el último momento – Maldito desgraciado, como te atreves a mencionar su nombre delante de mí, yo que te he protegido siempre y te he consentido tus estúpidos caprichos.

-Yo lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo asustado, ni siquiera se acordaba que tenía que actuar, su miedo era real.

-Veo que no estás en u buen momento – se burló Heero sujetando a Touya.

-Cierra la boca esto no es asunto tuyo – le dijo con odios Heero que le sonría con burla.

-Lo siento Touya-sama no volverá a ocurrir, es solo que Dark-sama se portó muy bien conmigo, él a sido muy amable y...

-Cierra tú maldita boca ya – le amenazó Touya.

-Uyyyy uyyy – dijo Hilde, viendo una posibilidad para poner más histérico a Touya – me parece que aquí hay un ataque de cuernos, jejeje. No será que al chiquillo le guste Dark – se burló la vampiresa y más al ver como Cleff se sonrojaba a niveles insospechados.

-Más te vale que te calles zorra – dijo con odio Touya.

-Que pasa, es que la verdad duele, ¿eh? jeje – se rió ahora Zech viendo la oportunidad de vengarse en ese momento. Tú chiquillo - le dijo sujetando el cuello del chico pero sin apretarle demasiado - ¿te has enamorado del Conde Dark? – le preguntó – responde.

-Yo... no puedo contestar a eso – dijo asustado y nervioso.

-¿Porque no?, sinceramente creo que Dark sería un mejor partido que esa escoria – dijo Zech mirando la furia de Touya – a demás veo que ya te marcó como suyo, jeje seguro que hasta le dejaste que te fecundara – dijo Zech en voz alta oliendo parte del cuello del chico que se puso pálido por el comentario para después llorar asustado por el odio que envolvía a su amante.

-¡Desgraciado, eres un mal agradecido yo que he cuidado de ti! Voy a despellejarte vivo y a ese Dark también, nada pone un dedo encima de mi mercancía sin pagar las consecuencias – gritó colérico Touya tragándose el anzuelo, ahora sería muy fácil que hablara si se le provocaba un poco.

-¡¡Ya es suficiente!! – gritó Dark desde las sombras saliendo de su escondite – no sé diablos pretendes con todo esto Heero, pero no voy a permitir que dañes al chico, suéltalo ahora mismo – le exigió con autoridad.

-Como quieras – dijo Zech, pero antes de soltarle le dijo al chico en voz baja que corriera a los brazos de Dark.

-Dark-sama – dijo con miedo aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de Dark que lo recibió gustoso.

-Shhh tranquilo, ya no tienes de que preocuparte yo cuidaré de ti – le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-Maldito sea Dark – rugió Touya – suéltalo, él me pertenece, él es mío.

-Pues no veo que haya corrido a tus brazos – se burló Wufei que sonría con maldad.

-¡Suéltalo! Te lo ordeno, Cleff me pertenece, debo castigarle por traicionarme de esa manera, maldita perra, voy a darte la paliza del siglo y si es cierto que estás preñado te... – pero se calló furioso.

-¡Que me harás! – le enfrentó Cleff por primera vez en su vida, al sentirse seguro entre los brazos del Conde – ya estoy harto de ti y de tus malos tratos, snif snif... solo soy un objeto que te satisface cuando lo crees necesario... ¡¡TE ODIO!! No entiendo como he podido estar tan ciego durante tantos años, snif, snif... he dejado que me humilles que me trates como una basura, pero ya no lo soporto más... Quieres matarme, pues bien hazlo no me importa ya me has estado matando poco a poco durante todo este tiempo... y si quieres que te conteste a la pregunta de antes... Sí, estoy enamorado de Dark-sama, snif, snif, él me ha tratado con cariño y dulzura no como tú y si te preocupa si estoy fecundado o no, eso ya no es asunto tuyo ¡¡Me oyes!! No es asunto tuyo – le dijo desahogándose de todo el dolor que sentía y no pudo expresar.

-Shhhh tranquilo Cleff, ahora todo eso acabó, yo cuidaré de ti a partir de ahora – le dijo con dulzura acariciándole la mejilla para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas.

-Ja, no me hagas reír – se burló Touya – tú protegerle, menuda broma, si ni siquiera pudiste proteger a tu baka de esposo cuando le arrancaron el bebé de sus entrañas estando vivo.

-Uy uy – se oyó la voy de Hilde – esto se va a poner al rojo vivo.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Dark poniendo toda su atención en lo que decía Touya y conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de destrozarle en ese momento - ¿qué acabas de decir?

-Lo que acabas de oír, o es que te has vuelto sordo, baka. No pudiste proteger a quien amabas en el pasado y no lo podrás hacer en el presente – dijo furioso sin darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer al descubrirse él mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes que a mi esposo le arrancaron él bebé que llevaba en su vientre? – le preguntó con odio mal contenido - ¿cómo diablos lo sabes? Solo yo y la gente más allegada a mí lo sabía. ¡¡CONTESTA!!.

-Jeje – rió nerviosamente Touya al percatarse de su metedura de pata – me... lo contó Odin, jeje.

-¡¡MIENTES!! – le gritó Dark perdiendo el poco control de si mismo.

-¡No miento! Es la verdad – dijo nervioso Touya que aún estaba sujeto por Heero.

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora Touya? – se burló Heero – venga da la cara como el vampiro que te enorgulleces tanto.

-Yo... yo no sé nada, solo he dicho lo que Odin me dijo pregúntaselo a él – dijo Touya para defenderse de la ira del Conde.

-Eres un mentiroso – se oyó la suave voz de Cleff que permanecía detrás de Dark - ¿cómo puedes ser tan miserable? Le hechas la culpa de tus actos a los demás como siempre haces y solo para salvar tu pellejo sin importar a quien dañes. Sé que por nuestra condición de vampiros nos vemos obligados a matar a personas para poder subsistir, en parte todos somos unos asesinos sin diferencia pero tú... tú eres algo peor – habló mientras sus ojos se inundaban de nuevo con lágrimas de culpabilidad – tú a demás de ser una asesino eres un sádico que disfrutas atormentando a tus víctimas, mereces la peor de las muertes y yo también... por amarte sabiendo como eras, yo siempre pensé que estaba bien lo que hacías, pero ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba... Yo... lo siento Dark-sama – le dijo al Conde rompiendo en llanto – lo siento mucho, yo no supe hasta hoy de quien se trataba ese chico, snif... perdóname, no debí acercarme a ti, sabiendo que...

-¿De que estás hablando? – le preguntó angustiado Dark al ver la desesperación del chico – no entiendo porque te disculpas si tú no has hecho nada – le dijo con ternura abrazándole.

-Si que he hecho algo... snif, snif, he hecho algo horrible – dijo separándose con dificultad de los fuertes brazos del conde – soy tan culpable como él por permitir siendo su amante sabiendo lo que había hecho... Dark-sama soy culpable de ser el amante del hombre que mató a tú esposo e hijo – finalizó con dolor Cleff cayendo al suelo de rodillas ocultado sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-Eso no es verdad – quiso defenderse Touya de la acusación que había hecho hasta hace poco su amante.

-Lo que digo es verdad – dijo Cleff sin levantar la vista del suelo – recuerdo como disfrutaste relatándome con detalle las monstruosidades que le hicistes a ese pobre chico. ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO, ESE JOVEN NO SE MERECÍA LO QUE LE HICISTES!! – le gritó a la cara a Touya.

-¿Es cierto lo que estás diciendo? – le preguntó Dark a Cleff sin moverse de donde estaba sin mostrar ninguna reacción por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, es verdad, lo sé todo porque él me lo contó, pregúntame lo que quieras, algo que solo el asesino sabría – le pidió Cleff sin atreverse a mira a la cara al Conde.

-¿Cómo murió mi bebé? – preguntó con frialdad Dark a Cleff.

-Snif, snif, murió por estrangulación, snif. Touya lo ahogó con su propio cordón umbilical una hora después de ser arrancado del vientre de su padre, al ser un bebé inmaduro no pudo utilizar su propio poder de curación, aún el pequeño no era inmortal como cualquier vampiro. Tu esposo intentó evitarlo, pero perdía mucha sangre y estaba muy débil por la brutalidad con la que le trató, imploró por tu bebé pero Touya no tubo compasión, snif snif, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Touya dejó a tu esposo desangrase con el cadáver de su bebé entre sus brazos mientras rogaba que tú estuvieras a salvo. Perdóname dar-sama – suplicaba Cleff sin mirarle.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – dijo Hilde corriendo hacia Cleff que lo abrazó para consolarlo – ya sabes quien es el culpable de todo, no dejaré que tortures más al pobre chico, él no tiene la culpa.

-Si que tengo culpa – dijo Cleff – merezco su odio y desprecio.

-Cleff – le llamó el Conde agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que el muchacho que se refugiaba en los brazos de la vampiresa – Cleff mírame – le pidió – escúchame bien una cosa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, él único culpable es ese desgraciado. No te odio en absoluto – le dijo haciendo que levantase la vista hasta que le mirase a los ojos – te repito lo de antes, ahora yo me encargaré de cuidarte – le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Dark-sama, yo... – quiso decir algo pero los dedos de Dark se lo impidieron.

-Ya hablaremos luego, ahora tengo un asunto que atender. Hilde, es tú nombre, ¿no?

-Sí así es – le respondió la chica.

-Llévate a Cleff a un lugar seguro, no quiero que veo lo que sucederá a partir de ahora – le pidió – creo que os debo una disculpa a todos – dijo el conde dirigiéndose a los Yuy – he sido un baka por creer las mentiras de Odin y de Touya, pero pienso enmendar eso ahora mismo.

-Veo que por fin entraste en razón – dijo Heero soltando a Touya que permaneció quieto sin saber que hacer.

-Sí, jeje – se rió con sadismo – tienes razón, has jugado muy bien tus cartas a pesar que no te he dejado mucho opción, pero me alegro que lo hicieras, por cierto buen disfraz el de Cleff, pero el olor de esa sangre es humana.

-jeje no pretendería que lo golpease para hacerlo más creíble, jeje – se rió Heero.

-No te lo hubiera perdonando si lo hubieras hecho. Bueno cambiando de tema, creo que hay una rata por aquí que merece u trato especial – comentó Dark mirando con odio a Touya.

-Pues sí, tienes razón, me imagino que querrás tener ese privilegio – le comunicó Heero.

-Por supuesto – le respondió Dark.

-No puedes hacer eso, estás de nuestra parte – dijo Touya antes de intentar huir pero la rapidez de Dark que cortó el camino.

-Ya dije una vez que yo no tengo bando en ninguna parte, yo buscaba mi propia venganza y ya la he encontrado, además le debo una promesa a mi viejo amigo Heeroshi – le dijo sujetándole del cuello con fuerza – prepárate para decir adiós a este mundo.

-Heero... no que quiera interrumpir este fantástico momento pero el tiempo se nos hecha encima, hay que ir por los objetos del libro y estamos a solo cuatro horas del amanecer – le dijo Zech acercándose al Yuy.

-¿Aún no tienes el cuchillo y la copa para la ceremonia? – preguntó Dark mientras sujetaba a Touya.

-No no lo tenemos, nos dimos cuenta que lo necesitábamos hace poco, tengo que salir a buscarlo, pero antes tenía que solucionar esto – le explicó Heero.

-Pues será mejor que vayas ahora, yo me encargaré de esta rata. Entre tu gente y la mía mantendremos ocupado a Odin hasta tú regreso – le comentó Dark – por cierto la ubicación de la cueva está al norte de Gundam en le camino que da al río hay un desvío a la derecha, busca la parte norte de la ladera de la montaña, justo en el saliente está la entrada de la cueva, si sigues mis instrucciones la encontrarás con facilidad.

-Te lo agradezco Dark, pero antes de ir tengo que ver a alguien, se lo prometí – le dijo Heero.

-Pues date prisa, el tiempo se acaba – le dijo Dark guiñándole un ojo en complicidad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, no vemos – dijo desapareciendo para encontrase de nuevo a las puestas del Castillo.

El tiempo se les echaba encima, solo quedaban cuatro horas de oscuridad para encontrar la cueva y regresar con lo que les hacía falta, además tenían que seguir manteniendo al margen a Odin para que no interviniera en la ceremonia y solo en cuatro horas, ya que al amanecer, marcaría el último días para poder romper la maldición.

Continuará...

Agradecimientos para la gente de 

-Angeli Murasaki: Hola Angeli, no tienes que darme las gracias, por favor, para mi es un placer escribir y saber que os gusta que lo que hago, así que descuida. Sobre el final, pues si, en teoría este iba a ser el último, pero como siempre se me alargó más de no normal, jeje, no tengo remedio, espero que te halla gustado y gracias por escribir, un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Xanae: Hola como estas? Así que eres amiga de Gabz, que bien, te digo lo mismo, jeje tómatelo con calma no me gustaría que por mi culpa vuestros ojos se vieran resentidos, te lo dijo porque a veces me ocurre me esfuerzo tanto en querer leer que al final hasta las letras se me juntan, jeje a demás el fic no se escapará, jeje. Bueno gracias por escribir y me alegro que te guste, y si te sirve de consuelo a mi también me pasará, me pone triste saber que acabará, quizás por eso me sale tan largo, jeje. Pero bueno tengo proyectos en mente y otros con mi queridísima Uru que también está aquí subido. Un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Valsed: Jeje parece que Duo si que está un poco espeso en esto, pero comprende que no es una situación muy normal, además él un chico dulce a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado. Las cosas ya se van definiendo y es esperado final pronto llegará, espero no defraudar con la ruptura de la maldición, es que es un tema que me está costando mucho y no se como encadenarla, pero haré lo que pueda, espero que no me apredreéis. Un saludo u hasta pronto, por ciento conocí a tu amiga Xanae, un encanto.


	19. Cap XIX Las últimas horas

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te protegeré

Cap. 19

En Castillo Yuy era un caos, todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer, algo que preparar aprovechando los minutos de tregua que tenían en esos momentos. Hombres y mujeres de Yuy, Chang o incluso alguno de los sirvientes de Castillo preparaban la nueva defensa para el ataque inminente de Lord Odin. Los poco sirvientes lo suficientemente fuertes para ayudar se dedicaban a atender a los vampiros heridos, mientras lo Chang se dedicaban a retirar escombros u objetos que pudiesen entorpecer la batalla, los Yuy planeaban el contraataque por si fuera necesario. Todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer mientras esperaban las órdenes de Heero, hasta en la biblioteca estaba a la espera de noticias.

-Trowa tranquiliza por favor, en tú estado no es bueno que estés así – le dijo Duo acostando a su amigo en la gran cama, mientras lo veía llorar amargamente.

-Duo, snif. Lo he perdido, he perdido al hombre que amo, por culpa de mi maldito orgullo – le dijo lloroso.

-No digas eso Trowa-san – intervino Nataku – se ve que él te ama, un malentendido no podrá separaros. Habla con él y si le dices lo que sientes realmente te aceptará a su lado.

-Snif, snif, pero es que le di a entender que no quería volverle a ver... él me dijo que no se volvería a entrometer en mi vida que se mantendría la margen y eso no lo quiero. Yo le amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero estar separado de su lado, snif.

-Pues habla con él y explícaselo Trowa – le dijo Duo – ya verás que cuando todo esto acabe podréis solucionarlo con calma. Dudo que Quatre permanezca muy lejos de la persona que ama y de su hijo – le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Y si le ocurre algo antes de que pueda hablar con él? – dijo preocupado sentándose en la cama – Duo lo vi muy débil y sé que le hice daño con todo lo que le dije. ¿Y si se deja matar, por pensar que ya no le quiero? Duo tengo que salir a buscarlo ahora mismo, no puedo esperar a que todo esto acabe, a lo mejor para entonces es demasiado tarde para nosotros – dijo aún llorando Trowa pero decidido.

-No puedes salir de aquí en tú estado, puede ser peligroso, a demás Quatre no dejaría que lo matasen, no te abandonaría ni a ti y a tú bebé – dijo seguro Duo.

-Duo estoy embarazado pero no inválido, tengo que ir a buscarlo, todo esto es por mi culpa y tengo que solucionarlo. Ponte en mi lugar Duo o en el de Quatre. Si la persona que amas con locura te dice que ya no quiere estar a tú lado y que le odias, crees que te sería fácil seguir adelante, sabiendo que lo que más desea de ti es que desaparezcas de tú vida.

-Trowa yo... – dijo Duo sin saber que responder a eso.

-Duo le dije cosas horribles, no soportaría saber que se dejó matar por mi culpa, antes prefiero la muerte. Lo siento Duo pero esta vez no podrás detenerme – le explicó saliendo de la cama.

-Trowa, espera al menos que regrese Heero, él puede dar con Quatre sin tener que arriesgarte – le pidió Duo preocupado por su amigo y ex pareja.

-No hay tiempo, lo siento tengo que ir a buscarle – le respondió Trowa.

-¿Y como lo encontrarás? – preguntó Nataku – ahí fuera todo es un caos y no sabemos cuando nos volverán ha atacar.

-Hay algo que me une a Quatre, lo sé, con la ayuda de mi bebé daré con él, estoy convencido.

-Pero Quatre-sama rompió tu lazo con él, ya que Heero-sama dijo que era peligroso para ti y él bebé – comentó Nataku.

-Sé que el vinculo con él está roto, pero tengo el vínculo de mi bebé con su padre, puede que no sea tan fuerte pero con eso me basta – le explicó Trowa a la guerrera Chang.

-Trowa esto es muy peligroso – le dijo Duo siguiendo a Trowa hacia la biblioteca para intentar hacerlo desistir por última vez – espera a que al menos algún vampiro te acompañe.

-No Duo – dijo tajantemente.

-Entonces iré yo contigo – dijo Nataku, no voy a dejarte solo.

-No puedes hacer eso Duo no debe de quedarse solo, lo dijo Heero, a demás Duo es más importante que yo, debes de quedarte con él a mi no me pasará nada – dijo Trowa.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! – exclamó Duo ya desesperado – aquí todos somos importantes, yo no valgo más que otro.

-Te agradezco que digas eso Duo pero sabes que no es verdad. Quedaros aquí, yo regresaré enseguida – les pidió mientras estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas? – se oyó la voz seria y autoritaria de Heero al abrirse de pronto la puerta.

-¡Heero! – exclamó sorprendido Duo al ver de nuevo a su prometido.

-Hola Duo – le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza al sentir el abrazo del trenzado - ¿he hecho una pregunta? – le dijo a Trowa – De aquí no podéis salir ninguno de los tres – dijo con autoridad.

-Eso me da igual – respondió molesto Trowa – tengo algo importante que hacer y no me lo vas a impedir.

-¿Qué hacer? – preguntó sin saber a que se refería.

-Trowa quiere ir a buscar a Quatre, ya que tuvieron una pelea y las cosas se salieron de madre. Le he dicho que es peligroso pero no me quiere hacer caso – le explicó Duo con preocupación.

-Será mejor que desistas de tu idea muchacho – le dijo Heero a Trowa – aunque salgas a buscarlo no darás con él. Quatre a desaparecido en cierta forma y hasta que él no quiera ni tú ni nadie lo encontrará.

-¿¡¡Queeee que ha desaparecido!!? – gritó Trowa asustado y alarmado - ¿do... donde está? ¿qué le ha pasado? ¡Dímelo por favor! – le rogó Trowa a Heero totalmente desesperado.

-Tranquilízate, él se encuentra bien, puedo percibirlo, pero necesita tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros. Seguro que dijistes cosa de cuales ahora te arrepientes, ¿verdad? – le dijo burlón Heero.

-Heero no digas eso, Trowa está muy afectado y lo está pasando mal – le riñó Duo a su prometido al ver como se ensañaba con él.

-Se lo advertí y no me hizo caso – dijo molesto Heero – dices que lo está pasando mal, y que me dices de Quatre. Mira chaval, no entiendo como Quatre se pudo enamorar de un inmaduro y egoísta como tú, solo te has preocupado de ti mismo sin contar las reacciones de tú comportamiento – le habló molesto Heero a Trowa.

-Heero por favor, no seas tan duro con él – le pidió Duo viendo como Trowa se desesperaba más sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

-¡No Duo! no me hagas callar, ya que le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades por muy dolorosas que resulten – exclamó ya molesto por esa situación – mira Trowa conozco muy bien a Quatre como para saber que todo y he dicho TODO lo que ha hecho a sido por ti.

-Basta por favor – suplicó Trowa agachando la mirada sin querer escuchar nada más.

-¡No! Me vas a oír te guste o no. Seguro que ni dejaste que se explicara porque lo hizo. No lo defiendo porque creo que habían mejores formas de llevar este asunto, pero te diré que eso también lo hizo por ti, para que tú vivieras pasara lo que pasara. No sé si sabrás que uno de los poderes de Quatre es la empatía, puede percibir lo que le envuelve, así como puede tener visiones. Según me explicó hace varios meses tubo una de esas visiones donde vio su futuro, eso lo llevó a comportarse como lo hizo. No debería ser yo quien te lo explicase pero como veo que eres un testarudo te diré que lo hizo porque te quiere, quería darte algo que te mantuviera atado a la vida para cuando él muriera.

-¿Qué.. que estás queriendo decir? – preguntó tembloroso Trowa con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos nublados en lágrimas.

-Aún no lo entiendes, ¿quieres que sea más explicito? – le dijo molesto.

-Heero por favor – le pidió Duo también con los ojos llorosos.

-Quatre sabía que no lograría sobrevivir a esta lucha, por eso quiso darte el regalo de una vida que representaba su amor por ti. Darte un hijo que te mantuviera vivo, porque tenía miedo de que lo quisieras seguir al infierno – dijo tajantemente Heero.

-No... no puede ser, él no... no va ha morir – tartamudeaba desesperado, retrocediendo en sus pasos hasta caer al sillón que había en la biblioteca – él no me puede dejar... ¡ÉL NO PUEDE MORIR! – gritó asustado.

-Trowa, cálmate – le dijo Duo que se acercó preocupado a su amigo para calmarlo – shhhhhh.

-No puede morir Duo – dijo fuera de si Trowa abrazándose a Duo – no puede hacerme esto. No quiero perderlo. ¡¡Nooooooooooooooooo. Quatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!.

-Por Kami Trowa cálmate – le pidió asustado por el ataque de nervios – Heero haz algo.

-Eres patético – dijo de malas formas a Trowa – deberías de haber medido tu actitud y haber evitado a toda costa que la visión se hiciera realidad, pero que se puede esperar de un egoísta mortal – dijo acercándose a Trowa.

-Noooo no Quatre no me puede dejar – lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Heero no tendrías que haber sido tan duro él, no olvides que yo también un mortal como tú lo llamas – le dijo molesto por el comportamiento tan poco sensible – no ves que Trowa está muy susceptible debido a su estado y encima de dices todo eso...

-Se lo tenía que decir, él a contribuido a que todo esto sucediera, aún advirtiéndoselo – le dijo Heero a Duo sin mirarlo – a demás tú no eres como él – le dijo seriamente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Trowa de pie para presionarle un punto del cuello que lo relajó al momento. Dejándole caer suavemente al sillón para que se recostara y descansara.

-Espera – dijo débilmente Trowa al sentir que se alejaba Heero de él, sujetándole de la muñeca con escasas fuerzas – ayúdame por favor – le suplicó – tengo que encontrar... a Quatre.. y aclarar lo sucedido... yo... no quiero perderlo – le pidió con los ojos llenos de angustia – por favor te lo suplico... llévame ante él... solo te pido eso.

-Eso no va a poder ser, ya te lo he dicho – le respondió Heero soltándose de su escaso agarre.

-Heero por favor – le pidió esta vez Duo – ayúdale, te lo pido yo – le dijo Duo abrazándose a su ancha espalda.

-Esta bien... lo haré pero tú te quedarás aquí, yo iré por él, pero primero tengo que ir por el cuchillo y el cáliz para la ceremonia – les explicó a los dos.

-Pero será demasiado tarde – susurró sin fuerzas Trowa que luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

-No lo será – le respondió seguro – os quedaréis aquí yo regresaré pronto. Duo he venido a avisarte como te prometí – dijo girándose para encarar a su prometido que lo mantenía firmemente abrazado sin querer soltarlo con la cara oculta en su pecho sin mirarlo - ¿Duo que sucede? – le preguntó preocupado al ver la reacción de Duo.

-Heero, yo snif... no te vallas ahora – dijo con un hilo de voz sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿A que viene esto ahora? – le preguntó sin saber – saber que tengo que irme.

-Pues llévame contigo – le suplicó levantando su rostro lleno de lágrimas y angustia – no me dejes, quiero estar a tú lado, no me importa lo peligroso que sea, por favor Heero.

-Pero Duo no puedo llevarte, ¿por qué te has puesto así de repente? Ya habíamos hablado de ello – le dijo Heero.

-Lo sé pero... snif... me acabo de dar cuenta de que... puedo perderte en cualquier momento snif... yo quiero estar a tú lado, pase lo que pase, por favor Heero, llévame contigo, no te molestaré, pero no me dejes solo, te lo suplico.

-Duo – le dijo abrazándole fuertemente al comprender su miedo. La situación estaba muy tensa y el explicar lo de Quatre había ayudado a empeorar la situación. Igual que Duo, él también tenía miedo a perderlo.

-De acuerdo vendrás conmigo – le respondió ganándose un abrazo más fuerte por parte de Duo – harás lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – le respondió Duo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Nataku, ¿te encargarás de Trowa? – le pidió Heero.

-Si no te preocupes, dejaré que duerma y lo mantendré vigilado, podéis ir tranquilos.

-Gracias Nataku – le dijo Duo sujetándose de la cintura de Heero.

-Por ciento – dijo Heero antes de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca para salir con Duo – convencimos al conde Dark de nuestra inocencia. En estos momentos debe de estar dando una buena paliza a Touya, jeje – se burló Heero – Hilde y Cleff no tardarán en venir, decirles que se quede contigo.

-De acuerdo y me alegra oír eso lo de Dark – respondió Nataku.

-Nos vemos – de despidió Heero junto con Duo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Lord Odin! – exclamó uno de los hombres de Oz - ¡Lord Odin!.

-¡Que sucede! – gritó molesto a su hombre.

-Es el Conde Dark. Touya-san se delató al contar lo que sucedió con su familia y ahora se ha puesto del lado de los Yuy – le informó nervioso

-¡Queeeeeee! Eso es imposible, maldición es que eso maldito Touya no sabe hacer nada bien. Reúne a los hombres hay que ataca de inmediato, Relena, ponte al mando de los hombres de Touya. Se efectuará un ataque de dos flancos, desde atrás y por la cara Norte, tenemos que aprovechar que Dark está entretenido con Touya. No quiero prisioneros, entrar y arrasar, ¿qué claro?.

-¡Sí mi Lord! – exclamaron los hombres Oz.

-¡A delante! – ordenó Odin.

El ataque fue bastante imprevisto, en poco minutos los hombres de Oz atravesaron la muralla trasera y la del Norte, la defensa Yuy mantenía el ataque a duras penas, debido a que Quatre, Zech, Hilde, Noin y Heero estaban en el exterior sin percatarse del ataque que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Las primeras víctimas no se hicieron esperar, Relena, encargada del ataque Norte, mataba a cuanto se le ponía delante, sin importarle si era hombre, mujer o niño. Odin atacaba por la parte de atrás, en busca de la posibilidad de adentrarse en el Castillo, pero la defensa a pesar estas mal organizaba hacia que todo sus intentos por acceder al interior fracasasen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Están atacando el Castillo! – exclamó Zech, al percibir el olor a sangre y de energías en las cercanías del Castillo – maldición hay que regresar de inmediato. Duo y los demás se encuentran en la biblioteca.

-Por kami, hay que ir a ayudarlos – dijo Noin – regresemos, deben de tener problemas.

-¿Cómo se ha podido enterara tan pronto de que Dark se ha puesto de nuestra parte? – preguntó furioso Wufei.

-Bakas, cof cof – tosió dolorosamente Touya debido a los golpes recibidos por Dark – hemos estado vigilando desde el principio los movimientos de Dark - ¿crees que no fiábamos de él? jeje – se burló con dificultada Touya.

-¡Cierra la boca! – le dijo Dark golpeando su estomago de nuevo – Max, Alan, que nuestros hombres vallan a apoyar a los Yuy, organizar una defensa e iré en cato acabe con esta rata – les dijo mientras sujetaba de los pelos a Touya.

-Sí señor – exclamaron los dos hombres del Conde.

-Zech, será mejor que regreséis al Castillo los Yuy nos necesitan, yo me encargo de este.

-De acuerdo, ya sabes donde estamos – le respondió Zech – te esperaremos, nuestra casa es la tuya, no lo olvides.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Maldición... el ataque ya ha empezado – comentó Heero que se había detenido dentro del bosque mirando en dirección al Castillo con preocupación.

-¿Regresamos? – preguntó Duo aferrado a su cintura.

-No, debemos confiar en que ellos sabrán como actuar. Nuestra prioridad es encontrar esos objetos, tan solo nos quedan un par de horas de noche.

-¿Sabes donde está la cueva? – le preguntó Heero.

-Sí Dark me dijo como encontrarla – le respondió.

-¿Es de fiar?

-Sí estoy seguro Duo. Ven Duo sujétate fuerte de mi cuello – le dijo abrazándole para cubrirse los dos con su capa negra – utilizaré la magia de velocidad vampírica para llegar más rápido, si te mareas no mires, apóyate en mi pecho, no durará mucho, ¿listo? – le preguntó Heero mirándole a la cara.

-Espera – le dijo poniéndose de puntillas para quedar al mismo nivel que él, para besarle apasionadamente durante unos segundos – ahora estoy listo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, perfecto, no te sueltes – le dijo al ponerse en marcha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nos hemos quedado solos, jeje – se burló Dark mientras le oprimía el cuello a Touya.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, desgraciado – le dijo Touya.

-¿Que pasa que ahora tienes prisa? – le dijo con burla.

-Si quieres pelea suéltame bastardo.

-¿Para que, para que puedas escapar? De eso nada, a demás no te voy a dar ninguna ventaja, ya que tú no lo hicistes con mi esposo. Matastes a gente indefensa y lo peor de todo, gente inocente que no te había hecho nada – le dijo furioso

-Obstaculizaban nuestros planes, es simple, nuestra raza siempre se ha regido por la ley del más fuerte – le respondió con burla Touya.

-Pues viendo que eres un defensor de esa ley pues ten por seguro que te voy a pagar de la misma forma, ahora el fuerte soy yo y serás el más débil, voy ha acabar contigo y desearás no haber nacido nunca, desgraciado – le dijo atravesando su estómago con su puño pero sin herirlo de gravedad – te voy a despojar de todo lo que tienes, tus posesiones, tus títulos, a tú amante hasta tú vida me pertenecerá, maldito – le dijo con odio.

-Eres un cerdo, lo único que te ha interesado es quitarme a Cleff, pues quiero que sepas y él es mío, yo lo desvirgué, me lo he follado todas las veces que he querido y la muy perra siempre a sido muy solícitos y le encantaba jadear de placer, jeje – ser rió con malicia.

-¿Crees que eso me puede afectar? No me tomes por un crío Touya, me defraudas. Sé que Cleff ha sido tú amante y solo Kamisama sabe las aberraciones que habrá cometido para saciar tú mente enferma pero eso me da igual. Yo soy distinto a ti, no quiero a Cleff como una puta barata, como tú lo has hecho. Eres tan baka que no te has dado cuento de lo que vale ese chico, en parte me alegro porque no me costará nada que me acepte, él solo necesita que le den cariño y no vejaciones y golpes que tú has hecho.

-Esa perra solo sirve para que le den palizas y para que ponga el culo – dijo Touya con desprecio.

-¡Cierra la boca! – gritó Dark lanzando a Touya contra un árbol bastante ancho, para que un segundo después abalanzarse sobre él sujetándolo de nuevo por el cuello – no voy a permitir que hables de Cleff de esa forma delante de mí, ¡me oyes!.

-Jeje te molesta, esa clase de sentimientos son una estupidez eso es para los humanos.

-No sé ni siquiera porque me molesto en explicártelo, eres un maldito desgraciado sin alma ni corazón. Ya me tienes harto, ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo y Cleff me está esperando.

-Anda corre, ve a revolcarte con él – dijo molesto.

-¡Que te calles! – le gritó perdiendo la paciencia a la vez que la mano que le sujetaba el cuello se incendiaba, quemándolo.

-Arggggggggggg – gritó de dolor.

-¡Grita, gime de dolor como la rata que eres – le gritó Dark mientras que conjuraba un hechizo materializando en su mano libre varias estacas que clavó en cada una de las palmas de las manos de Touya para inmovilizarlo y tener él las manos libres para realizar su venganza.

-¡Maldito seaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss! – aulló Touya.

-Pues esto solo acaba de empezar – le informó Dark, transformando una esfera de energía en un cuchillo con el cual le cortó el cuello para que se fuera desangrando poco a poco. Otros cortes se sumaron a su cuerpo como los brazos, piernas y abdomen.

-¡Mátame ya no juegues más malditoooo! – le pidió Touya.

-Aunque me supliques no tendré piedad de ti. A demás queda lo mejor, pero antes te diré que saludes a Lucifer de mi parte cuando te encuentres con él en el infierno, jaja – se burló – Criaturas de la noche... – conjuró Dark -... vosotras que vagáis ocultas desde tiempos remotos, siendo despreciadas y aniquiladas, portadoras de la peste y enfermedades fatales, salid de vuestros escondites, ya que hoy os brindo el festín prometido del día del origen, salid hermanas de la noche y reclamar lo que desde el inicio os perteneció. Que la carne maldita regrese a la carne maldita, piel a la piel, carne a la carne, salid hermanas de la noche, vuestro presente os espera – recitó Dark.

Segundos más tarde numerosos chillidos agudos les rodearon en medio de la oscuridad, de pronto millones de ojos rojos les rodearon, a la espera de la señal que esperaban.

-¡Adelante mis queridas hermanas, es todo vuestro! – gritó eufórico Dark – saluda a Lucifer de mi parte – se burló Dark viendo la cara de horror de Touya al ser rodeado de miles de ratas.

Tras oír la autorización de Dark las ratas se lanzaron al ataque. Toco a poco se fueron subiendo al cuerpo inmovilizado de Touya que gritaba desesperado intentando sacárselas de encima pero todo era en vano, por cada una que tiraba, tres más se abalanzaban sobre él. Las más pequeñas se introdujeron por los cortes hechos por Dark para poder devorar desde el interior, pronto la silueta de Touya ya no se podía apreciar, solo se veía una montaña de ratas que se peleaban por conseguir un pedazo que comer.

-Comer y saciaros, amigas de la noche, disfrutar de vuestro festín siempre y cuando no extingáis la vida de este miserable ser. Comer despacio y sin prisa, ya que último aliento será reservado para el astro rey, jaja. Aquí yacerás Touya, te devorarán lentamente sin llegar a arrebatarte la vida y para cuando solo te quede un soplo de vida te dejaré aquí clavado para que los rayos de Sol extingas lo poco que quede de ti – le explicó Dark – Jamás debiste meterte con los míos Touya, me arrebataste lo que más quería, ahora soy yo quien te lo arrebata todo. ¡Shiva! – gritó Dark llamando a una gran loba de pelo gris – vigílalo que no escape, aunque lo dudo. Cuando halla muerto, búscame para decírmelo – le pidió Dark acariciando el pelaje de la loba – obteniendo un aullido como respuesta afirmativa.

-Argggggghhhh, ooooohhhhh – se oían los grito de auténtico dolor de Touya.

-Que lo pases bien – dijo con burla Dark dirigiéndose hacia el Castillo Yuy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Atacar sin piedad! – gritaba Odin a sus hombres – no quiero prisioneros.

-Maldito sea Odin – grito uno de los Yuy al atacarlo.

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, gusano – le insultó Odin – tus rasguños no me hacen nada

Se burlaba Odin mientras esquivaba todo los golpes, sus contrincantes no le duraba mucho a pesar de lo motivados que estaban, uno a uno iban cayendo a sus pies.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo burlón al reconocer la figura que se acercaba hacia él – ¿has venido a combatir contra mi? Veo que no estás en tú mejor momento. ¿has tenido problemas últimamente?

-Déjate de charlas inútiles Odin, no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, no voy a permitir que dañes a lo que quiero.

-Hablas mucho para el estado en que te encuentras, ya me parecía a mí muy raro que Touya hubiera acabado contigo – dijo con ironía al rubio vampiro.

-Se necesita a alguien más que Touya para acabar conmigo, no dejaré que sigas adelante, el futuro de familia depende de que lo consiga.

-Pues lamento decirte que tú familia no tiene futuro si pretendes enfrentarse a mí en ese estado, eres patético Quatre, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, pero tranquilo te prometo que les daré una muerte rápida, jeje – se burló Odin.

-No le pondrás un dedo a Trowa y a mi hijo, ¡me oyes! – gritó molesto Quatre – antes acabaré contigo.

-¿Tú hijo? No me digas que has fecundado al insignificante mortal, puag, no comprendo vuestro interés en mezclar nuestra sangre pura con esa que es simple alimento para nosotros.

-Cierra la boca cerdo, tú nunca lo entenderás – le dijo molesto – dejémonos de charla y ataca.

-Como quieras, tú lo has querido – le dijo.

Odin se lanzó al ataque con su garra con la intención de desgarra la garganta de Quatre, pero éste lo pudo esquivar por poco dando una voltereta hacia atrás, al caer se impulsó con los pies para caer sobre Odin, rodando los dos por el suelo hasta chocar contra uno de los muros del patio. En un descuido Quatre cortó con el cuchillo que solía llevar siempre en el estómago de Odin haciéndose que se doblase de dolor pero pronto se recuperó. Molesto por el error que cometió se lanzó sobre Quatre propinándole varios puñetazos en cara y abdomen, dejándolo casi sin aire. Con dificultada Quatre se deshizo del Odin con una certera patada que lo lanzó al suelo, antes de caer, Quatre le lanzó dos esferas de energía que le impactaron de lleno, pero sin el efecto que deseaba, ya que sus pocas fuerza comenzaban a pasarle factura.

-No vas a poder conmigo con esos ataques tan débiles – le dijo Odin a Quatre con ironía.

-Calla y lucha – dijo molesto y con dificultad.

Odin de abalanzó de nuevo contra Quatre arrastrándolo contra la pared del Castillo, manteniéndolo sujeto por el cuello mientras lo estrangulaba. Las manos de Quatre intentaba librarse de ese fuerte agarre pero le era imposible, sin fuerzas para resistirse.

-Te ha llegado tu hora Quatre, es una lástima que me hayas dado tan poca batalla pero que le vamos a hacer, ya me ensañaré con tú amante, jeje – le amenazó Odin.

-Aaaa... Trowa ni lo to... toques maldito, cof cof – se quejó Quatre.

-Es admirable tú terquedad, aún sabiendo que vas a morir sigues intentando proteger a tú chico, muy conmovedor – se mofó Odin – Pero ya me cansé de tú teatro barato, despídete de tú amante y de este mundo – le dijo enterrando su puño en el pecho de Quatre provocándole que escupiera abundante sangre de la boca y de la herida mortal – Que lastima, ya no protestas más – le dijo Odin aún sujetando el cuerpo inmóvil de Quatre por el cuello

-Tro... Trowa – gimió en su último aliento.

-Odio tener que mancharme de sangre – se dijo a si mismo sacando de un tirón su puño del pecho de Quatre llevándose con el parte de la camisa donde Quatre tenía sus iniciales bordadas – Esto me lo llevaré de recuerdo – dijo guardado el trozo de blusa a la vez que dejaba caer el cuerpo sin inerte de rubio.

-¡Lord Odin! – llamó uno de los suyos – los hombres del Conde Dark se están inmovilizando.

-Que los hombres se repleguen, que no retrocedan en sus puestos, hay que seguir avanzando, hay que llegar hasta el Elegido, si lo destruimos, nuestra raza ya no peligrará. Que un grupo intente infiltrarse por los tejados, que Relena avance todo lo posible antes de que lleguen los refuerzos de Dark – ordenó Odin.

-¡Sí mi Lord! – exclamó saliendo para dar las órdenes pertinentes.

-Un estorbo menos – dijo Odin pasando por encima del cuerpo de Quatre – ahora por el siguiente. Tú y tú – dijo señalando a dos de sus hombres – localizar una puerta trasera, tiene que haber alguna, todos los Castillo tienen una. Tú y tú – ordenó señalando a dos más – acompañarme, los demás mantener el ataque sin descanso hasta que cedan territorio – les informó desplazándose que con hombres que había ordenado hacia otro punto del Castillo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Noooooooooo!! – gritó sobresaltándose Trowa al despertarse – no puede ser – dijo desesperado - ¿dónde está Quatre? ¿dónde está? – preguntó desorientado al primero que se le acercó.

-Trowa, tranquilo, ey ey mírame – le dijo al ver que Trowa miraba para todos lados sin reconocer nada – ey soy Nataku, tranquilo. Duo y Heero han ido a buscarle, no te angusties.

-¿Nataku? – le dijo sin reconocerla a primera vista - ¡Nataku! ¿dónde está Quatre? Quiero verle – le dijo asustado.

-Ssssshhhhh tranquilízate ya te he dicho que han ido a buscarlo – le mintió al ver su desesperación – no tardarán mucho.

-No hay tiempo – le dijo nervioso – a Quatre le ha pasado algo, lo sé. He podido sentir algo y no me gusta, tengo que verlo ahora – dijo levantándose del sofá cubierto de sudor y temblando.

-No puedo dejarte salir Trowa, entiende, no me hagas usar la fuerza contigo, estás embarazado – le advirtió la guerrera.

-Me da igual – le gritó volviendo a llorar – ¡le ha pasado algo, maldita sea, Quatre me necesita!

-Trowa no...

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió entrando Hilde junto con Cleff que parecía abatido y preocupado.

-¡Hilde! – exclamó Trowa al verla corriendo a su lado para zarandearla de los brazos –

Y Quatre, ¿dónde está Quatre? ¿le has visto? – le preguntó desesperado.

-Trowa... cálmate – le pidió la vampiresa – no no le he visto, pero tranquilo estará bien.

-¡Nooo! Le ha pasado alguien lo sé – dijo acariciándose el vientre – he notado como algo me perturbaba por dentro, snif... mi... mi bebé sabe que algo malo le ha pasado a su padre. Tengo que ir a buscarle – le comunicó.

-No puedes, Odin está atacando en estos momentos el Castillo, es demasiado peligroso – le advirtió Hilde sujetando a Trowa para evitar que saliera de la biblioteca.

-Si Lord Odin o alguno de sus hombres te coge, no dudarán en matarte – le aseguró Cleff con tristeza por el comportamiento salvaje de los que eran hasta hace poco su Clan.

-¡Me da igual! – gritó Trowa.

-Plafff!! – le abofeteó Hilde a Trowa para calmarlo – piensa con la cabeza fría, no sabemos lo que está pasando ahí fuera, no sabemos nada ni de Quatre, Zech o Heero. Sí en el pero de los casos Quatre hubiese muerto, ¿quieres perder lo único que tienes de él? Piensa en tú hijo, el te necesita más que ha nada. ¿quieres perderlo a él también? No seas egoísta – le criticó Hilde.

-Pero Quatre... yo... tengo que encontrarle – dijo llorando pero algo más calmado.

-Daremos con él, eso no lo dudes, pero ahora tienes que pensar en tú bebé – le dijo tocándole la barriga – ya se pueden percibir sus latiditos – le dijo con una sonrisa triste, ella también había sentido como la poca energía que se percibía de Quatre había desaparecido de golpe – ven siéntate, no creo que los chicos tarden en regresar, ellos se encargarán de buscar a Quatre.

-De acuerdo – le respondió acompañando a la vampiresa a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá - ¿de verdad puedes sentir los latidos de mi bebé? – le preguntó avergonzado mientras se tocaba la barriga que aún no parecía abultada.

-Así es, bueno los latidos no pero si su presencia en ti – le explicó Hilde – los bebés vampiros tienen un ciclo mucho más rápido de desarrollo, ya verás como pronto tú panza empieza a engordar, jeje – bromeó la chica para romper la tensión y mantener calmado al chico.

-Ya verás como todo sale bien Trowa – aseguró Nataku para darle ánimos a Trowa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Esperar! – gritó Zech a los demás deteniéndose de golpe en medio del patio del Castillo Yuy mientras se dirigían hacia el Castillo – ¿habéis notado esa energía?

-Es la energía de Quatre – comentó preocupada Noin.

-Proviene de la parte de atrás del Castillo, bueno mejor dicho ha desaparecido de la parte de atrás – puntualizó Wufei.

-No puedes ser – dijo nervioso corriendo hacia ese lugar – voy haber de que se trata – les comentó a los demás.

-¡Espera Zech, voy contigo! – exclamó Wufei a su amante.

-Yo también – se sumó Noin.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la parte trasera del Castillo, varios hombres de Oz les cerraban el paso, pero con ágiles movimientos se libraron de ellos con rapidez. En pocos minutos llegaron ha la zona donde se efectuó la pelea de Odin y Quatre.

-No puede ser – dijo incrédulo Zech al reconocer el cuerpo sin vida de Quatre en medio de un charco de sangre.

-Noooo Quatre – gritó angustiosa Noin corriendo al lado del vampiro que yacía muerto en el suelo – Quatre, Quatre – le llamaba – despierta Quatre – dijo llorando por la perdida de su amigo sin querer creérselo.

-Qua... Quatre – le llamó Zech acercándose al rubio - ¡Nooooooooooooooo! – gritó de dolor.

-¿Cómo a podido pasar? – preguntó desconcertado Wufei acercándose a Zech para abrazarlo.

-Por Kamisama, no es posible – dijo Noin abrazando el cuerpo de Quatre mientras lloraba – que le vamos a decir a su chico, no me lo puedo creer.

-Va querer morirse él también – comentó con tristeza Wufei –

-Su... cuerpo – dijo Noin llamando la atención de los dos vampiros – su cuerpo está empezando a descomponerse – dijo entre lágrimas Noin mostrando como la piel de Quatre comenzaba a ponerse grisácea.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? – preguntó esperanzado Wufei, ya que desconocía los verdaderos poderes de los vampiros.

-Nuestro poder es insuficiente Wufei – le explicó Zech a su koi – los vampiros por norma general no podemos dar la vida, solo la muerte.

-Entonces Heero a lo mejor si puede hacer algo, siempre habéis dicho que él tiene poderes que vosotros no tenéis, no podemos darnos por vencidos – comentó Wufei.

-Sí Heero estuviera aquí habría alguna posibilidad pero se ha ido en busca de aquellos objetos. El cuerpo de Quatre no aguantará hasta que regrese y sin cuerpo... – comentó Noin desesperada.

-Yo puedo mantenerle el cuerpo intacto por un tiempo – dijo Zech

-Pues hazlo – le pidió Wufei – no podemos dejar que muera.

-Wufei... – dijo con dolor Zech – Quatre ya está muerto y no sabemos si Heero podrá hacer algo como devolver la vida a Quatre, es más lo dudo, jamás he oído algo parecido – le explicó Zech – puede que esto no sirva de nada.

-Puede que tengas razón pero tenemos que agotar todas las posibilidades, ¿no lo harías tú por mí? – le preguntó Wufei decidido.

-Claro que sí, pero hay que ser realista – le dijo mientras conjuraba el hechizo que mantendría el cuerpo inquebrantable a Quatre durante un tiempo – espero que tengas razón. Creo que será mejor ocultar el cuerpo de Quatre hasta que llegue Heero. Trowa no debe de verlo, hasta que no halla más remedio.

-Me snif, me parece bien – dijo Noin aún sujetando el cuerpo cada vez más frío de Quatre.

-Ten Noin – le dijo Zech ofreciendo su capa – cubre el cuerpo de Quatre para que nadie lo reconozca, no sería bueno que lo supiera mucha gente, debemos de evitar que Trowa se entere.

-Tienes razón – corroboró Wufei ayudando a Noin a cubrir el cuerpo con la capa de Zech – ahora llevémoslo a dentro, aquí ya no podemos hacer nada más – dijo más tranquilo.

Zech se encargó de llevar el cuerpo de Quatre mientras Wufei y Noin le abrían paso entre los enemigos. Tardaron un poco en llegar al interior del Castillo pero lo consiguieron con un poco de trabajo, en el interior las cosas iban un poco mejor, algunos hombres de Oz habían conseguido adentrarse pero estaban siendo expulsados poco a poco. Los hombres del Conde Dark se habían unido a las filas Yuy haciendo que más efectiva la defensa del Castillo, haciendo retroceder a casi todos los enemigos del Castillo.

Zech y los demás caminaban por los pasillos hacia los aposentos de Quatre, pero al pasar por la puerta de la biblioteca, ésta se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndoles a todos.

-¡¿Zech?! – le llamó Hilde al verlos parados en el pasillo con un bulto en los brazos.

-¡Cierra la puerta! – gritó Zech al ver que Trowa miraba hacia allí sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo asustada por la reacción de su amigo rubio – salí de la biblioteca al percibir vuestra energía – les explicó en voz baja – estoy preocupada por Quatre, he sentido que su... – les dijo pero al ver los rostros compungidos y de dolor, la alarma le asaltó de repente – Ze... Zech... ¿a... a quien llevas oculto con tú capa? – le preguntó asustada Hilde sin querer saber realmente la respuesta.

-¿Qué está sucediendo ahí fuera? – preguntó intrigado Trowa que miraza a Nataku y ala puerta de la biblioteca alternativamente sin comprender nada.

-No lo sé Trowa, no lo pude ver con claridad, me parece que Hilde estaba hablando con alguien en el pasillo – le comentó sin estar muy segura.

-Creo... creo que era Zech – le dijo nervioso, un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

De golpe un gritó de dolor los sorprendió a ambos dentro de la habitación.

-¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooo!!!! – gritó Hilde sin poder contenerse al destapar la capa y ver el cuerpo muerto de su mejor amigo.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh no grites – exclamó Zech, preocupado por llamar la atención de Trowa.

-Estás loca – le recriminó Noin a su amiga – si Trowa se entera en su estado él...

-No puede ser, snif, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién a sido? – preguntó desolada Hilde mientras apretaba la tela de la capa que cubría el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso Hilde, a demás tampoco sabemos lo que sucedió. Lo principal es que Trowa no se entere de... – comentó Zech queriendo emprender la marcha hacia la habitación del Quatre.

-¿Qué no me entere de que? – preguntó Trowa que estaba parado en la puerta de la biblioteca sin saber que ocurría - ¿qué ha sido ese grito? Hilde ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó con un nudo en el estómago.

-¡Hilde llévatelo a dentro, rápido! – le ordenó Zech girándose para darle la espada a Trowa para que no viera a Quatre.

-¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? – exigió saber Trowa - ¿Por qué está llorando Hilde? ¿qué llevas ahí Zech? – le dijo acercándose al rubio pero Hilde lo detuvo antes de llegar a él.

-Vámonos a dentro Trowa, ahora no hay tiempo para eso – le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo a Trowa sujetándolo del brazo.

-¡No! – dijo soltándose del agarre de la vampiresa para acercarse a Zech para tirar de la capa - ¿qué me estás ocultado?

-¡Nooooo! – gritaron todos a la vez al ver como Trowa tiraba de la capa descubriendo parte del cuerpo de Quatre.

-Es... esto no es verdad – dijo retrocediendo para alejarse de aquella visión – no puede ser verdad. ¿dónde está Quatre? ¡Donde está! Hilde, ¿dónde está Quatre?, me dijiste que estaba bien – le dijo cada vez más alterado.

-Maldición – se quejó Zech, esto no tenía que haber pasado, Hilde llega a dentro a Trowa – le ordenó viendo como era conducido sin resistirse en un estado catatónico – ya no tiene sentido llevar el cuerpo de Quatre a su habitación, lo dejaremos en la cámara secreta hasta que llegue Heero – les informó Zech a los demás, entrando después de Trowa a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué ha pasado? preguntó Nataku a su hermano.

-Quatre a muero – le respondió en voz baja para que no lo oyera Trowa.

-Trowa – llamó al chico que tenía la mirada en un punto fijo mientras ríos de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en silencio – Trowa ¿me oyes? – le preguntó Nataku preocupada por la reacción de Trowa – Trowa, di algo, por favor.

-Snif... lo he perdido, snif y todo por mi culpa – rompió en llanto amargo sobre Nataku.

-No sabes cuanto lo lamento Trowa, debí haberte hecho caso antes, yo... lo siento – dijo con tristeza Nataku.

-Que voy hacer ahora sin él, yo lo he matado, ha sido por mi culpa. ¡Quatre porque!.

-Trowa, lo siento – dijo Zech acercándose a él tras dejar el cuerpo de Quatre en la cama de la habitación anexa – debí quedarme a su lado cuando salió antes, yo... lo siento – dijo culpable.

-¿Cómo ha sido? – le preguntó Trowa - ¿quién a sido?

-No lo sé Trowa, percibí su débil energía y cuando llegué fue demasiado tarde, yo... lo lamento – le dijo con todo el dolor de su alma.

-Quiero verle – pidió Trowa.

-No creo que sea buena idea Trowa, no es agradable – le explicó Zech.

-Es mi pareja – dijo molesto Trowa – no hay nada que me resulte desagradable de él. Quiero verlo, snif y no veré con o sin... tu consentimiento – le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te acompaño? – le preguntó Nataku.

-No quiero estar a solas con él snif yo... yo quiero despedirme de él – le respondió aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Como quieras – le dijo.

Con paso lento Trowa se dirigió hacia la habitación secreta, un miedo profundo se apoderó de él, la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo.

Al entrar a la habitación pudo ver el cuerpo de Quatre tumbado en la cama con la capa cubriendo por completo. Con el frío en su cuerpo se acercó hasta la cama, durante unos minutos lo estuvo observando sin atreverse a descubrir la capa, algún que otro mechón de cabello rubio escapaba de la capa negra resaltado como rayos de sol. Con manos temblorosas retiró la capa hasta la cintura, de nos ser por la fea herida de su pecho aseguraría que su amor estaba dormido. Parecía sereno y tranquilo, sus facciones estaban relajadas y con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus brazos descansaban sobre su firme estómago, su ropa estaba algo sucia y mal tratada pero aún así se veía hermoso, miles de hebras doradas descansaban bajo su fuerte espaldo y sobre sus anchos hombros. Tenía los labios manchados de sangre al igual que su pecho por donde debió de perder la mayoría de su sangre. Sin darse cuenta Trowa se sentó a su lado, esperaba que en cualquier momento Quatre abriese los ojos para abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Sin pensárselo dos veces sujetó la mano fría de Quatre para llevarla a sus labios y besarla con anhelo.

-Quatre, mi amor – le dijo en voz baja como si le escuchase – lamento mucho todo lo que te dije antes, no era verdad, yo... te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y no quiero que te separes de mí – le confesó a la vez que sus lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos verdes – dije cosas horribles de ti que no son verdad, lo siento mucho amor, perdóname, yo... estaba asustado y no supe reaccionar como se debía.

Le hablaba a Quatre con dulzura mientras se acariciaba la cara con la mano fría de Quatre.

-Te doy mi palabra..., jamás volveré a dudar de tú amor... por favor abre los ojos... no puedes dejarme ahora, te necesito a mi lado – le dijo abrazándose a él sin importarle si se manchaba de sangre – te amo no me dejes – le dijo besando sus labios – Quatre abre los ojos por favor, no me dejes solo... Quatreeeeee, te lo suplico, no me dejes. No puedo vivir sin ti, nuestro bebé necesita a su padre, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Quatreeeeeeeeeeee! – lloraba amargamente cogido al vampiro.

En la biblioteca.

-Zech, ¿Por qué no le has dicho que Heero puede revivirlo? – preguntó con tristeza Wufei al ver el sufrimiento de Trowa.

-No se lo he dicho porque no es seguro, no quiero darle falsas esperanzadas Wufei, prefiero que se valla haciendo la idea de que Quatre está muerto, no quiero que pase por dos perdidas, sé lo que me digo – le respondió con seriedad a su pareja.

-Iré a por Trowa – comentó Hilde oyendo los lamentos de chico de ojos verdes – tenemos que hacerle descansar, hoy está siendo un día horrible para él y en su estado no es recomendable.

-¿Heero se marchó ya? – preguntó Zech a Nataku.

-Sí se marchó con Duo – le respondió la guerrera Chang.

-Sí, nosotros lo vimos irse – comentó Cleff mientras veía como Hilde se iba a buscar a Trowa.

-Trowa, cariño. Deberías descansar un poco – le dijo maternalmente al chico que se aferraba a Quatre sin dejar de rogar y llorar.

-No quiero, quiero estar con él, no voy a separarme de él, todo esto es por mi culpa.

-Eso no es verdad – le dijo con tristeza – qua... Quatre luchó para protegerte, para que tú y tu bebé tuvieran un futuro mejor.

-¡Yo le maté! Le dije cosas horribles y por eso... – le dijo con dolor.

-Eso no es verdad, conozco a Quatre y sé que por muchas cosas horribles que le hubieras dicho, el te hubiera protegido igual, para él eras lo más importante y... por eso snif dio su vida por ti. Debes ser fuerte por él, debes seguir adelante y vivir como él lo hubiera deseado. Sé que a pesar de que no está entre nosotros él está contigo – le explicó Hilde.

-Pero yo quiero estar con él, lo necesito. Le quiero – le dijo a Hilde acariciando el rostro de Quatre y su cabello rubio.

-Me lo imagino, todos queremos que esté con nosotros. Anda ven, si te quedas aquí lo único que haces es sufrir más y eso a Quatre no le gustaría – le dijo Hilde para convencerlo para salir de allí.

-Es lo que me merezco, lo único que hecho desde que le conocí es darle problemas.

-No digas mentiras Trowa, te puedo asegurar que no he visto a Quatre más feliz que desde que te conoció, a demás le has dado el mayor regalo que él podía desear y que anhelaba. Le has dado un hijo y créeme Quatre a tenido miles de oportunidades para tener un hijo pero hasta que te conoció no se decidió.

-Pero a sido tan toco tiempo el que hemos estado juntos – le comentó con amargura.

-Sí pero ¿seguro a que ha sido muy intenso? – le comentó Hilde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar cuidarte bien para que vuestro hijo sea sano y fuerte, criarlo con todo el amor que tienes y el día de mañana hablarle del padre tan maravilloso que tubo, ahora tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar y criar al heredero Winner – le explicó Hilde para darle ánimos.

-Una vez Quatre me hizo prometerle que si le pasaba algo yo debía de ir al Castillo Winner, según él me están esperando... pero no sé que hacer sin él yo...

-Creo que deberías hacerlo, es lo que Quatre quería. Rashid y los demás son muy buena gente, ya verás que allí estarás de maravilla. Al principio puede que te sientas raro pero verás como te acostumbras – le sugirió la vampiresa.

-Pero no quiero estar allí solo sin conocer a nadie y sin Quatre – le hablaba a Hilde sin soltar la mano de Quatre.

-No estarás solo, nosotros te iremos a ver siempre que quieras y pronto conocerás a todo el mundo del Castillo. Si quieres me puedo ir una temporada contigo para que te vallas haciendo la idea. Allí tengo grandes amigos.

-¿Lo... lo harías? – preguntó aliviado.

-Claro que sí, somos amigos ¿no?, a demás eres el esposo de Quatre, eres parte de nuestra familia y ese chiquitín que tienes dentro – dijo acariciándole la barriga – es como si fuera mi sobrinito. Jeje hace mucho tiempo que deseaba mimar y malcriar a los hijos de mis amigo-hermanos, jeje – rió un poco.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no voy a negar la herencia que le dejó Quatre a su hijo, él será un Winner, un Winner del Clan Yuy – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-Así me gusta oírte, bueno va siendo la hora de tú consomé y de que descanses, ¿quieres despedirte una última vez? – le preguntó viendo que le costaba separarse de allí.

-Sí, si no te importa – dijo poniéndose de pie – bueno... mi amor... al final siempre te sales con la tuya – le dijo intentando hacer broma pero las lágrimas de su cara demostraban lo que realmente sentía – nunca he podido llevarte la contraria, yo... yo siempre acabo haciendo lo que tú quieres y la verdad, me gustaba complacerte. Voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice, iré a tú Castillo para criar a nuestro hijo como todo un Winner, uno del que estés orgulloso. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes pero... ya no se puede hacer nada yo... te amo, te amé y te amaré siempre hasta el día que me muera y me vuelva a reunir contigo mi amor. Espero que desde donde quiera que estés puedas ver crecer al hombrecito en que se convertirá nuestro hijo, porque estoy convencido de que será un niño, un niño tan cariñoso y guapo como su padre. Sé que me va a resultar muy duro sin ti pero lo intentaré... quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí... jamás podré olvidarte, lo has sido todo para mí. Te quiero mi amor, no voy a despedirme por que sé que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver, lo sé, te estaré esperando siempre mi amor, mi viva. No me olvides Quatre y no pienso hacerlo – le dijo sellando su promesa con un beso en los labios del rubio – te amo – le dijo separándose de él.

-¿Listo? – preguntó Hilde que se mantuvo al margen mientras se despedía Trowa.

-Creo que no lo estaré nunca, pero lo intentaré – le dijo Trowa como respuesta.

-Eso ya es algo – le dijo Hilde sonriéndole con cariño – venga salgamos de aquí.

Hilde acompañó a Trowa hacia la biblioteca, en cuanto llevaron todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, esperando la reacción del chico. Trowa se veía destrozado y cansado. Con notorias ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, se dejó guiar hacia el sillón donde Hilde le obligó a tumbarse mientras ordenaba que preparasen la cena para él y los demás mortales, ya que se estaba haciendo muy tarde ya.

Durante el tiempo que cenaban los que podían comer, Zech y los demás fueron informados que los hombres de Oz se habían retirado gracias a la ayuda de los hombres del Conde Dark. Lo más seguro es que se hubieran ido en busca de refugio para el inminente amanecer dejando el ataque final para el día siguiente.

Se montó una guardia que se relevaría coda cierto tiempo, mandando el resto a descansar para que estuvieran frescos para el día siguiente. Hilde se llevó a Trowa a sus aposentos para que descasara. Nataku y Noin también se retiraron igual que los supervivientes Chang, a Cleff se le asignó una habitación de invitados. Lo únicos que esperaron a saber noticias de Heero fueron Zech y Wufei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí es – informó Heero a Duo que seguía fuertemente agarrado a su pecho - ¿estás bien?

-Er... creo que sí, solo estoy un poco mareado – le respondió Duo tambaleándose un poco.

-Jeje, se te pasará pronto – se rió Heero.

-Muy gracioso no te rías, ¿es aquí? – dijo Duo mirando una entrada de una cueva que se veía con dificultad debido al follaje espeso que la recubría.

-Sí aquí es, venga entremos – le dijo Heero sujetando a Duo de la mano.

-Está muy oscuro, no veo nada – le dijo al entrar a ella.

-Ven sujétate a mí – le dijo abrazándole de la cintura – no te sueltes yo te guiaré.

Varios minutos después dieron con la estancia que se describía en el libro, todo estaba tal cual se relataban solo que a diferencia que en la cámara secreta de la biblioteca, ahí si que se tonaba el transcurso de los años. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y tierra y numerosas raíces de enmarañaban en paredes, techo y suelo.

Duo al no ver gran cosa siguió aferrado a la cintura de Heero por miedo a tropezar y tirar cualquier cosa.

-Heero no puedo ver mucho, así no te podré ayudar – le comentó Duo un poco asustado.

-Perdona amor, a veces olvido que no eres como yo, toma sujeta esto – le dijo pasándole una rama seca de no se sabe donde.

-Pero igual mente no me... – se quejó Duo pero de pronto una esfera de energía encendió la rama que utilizaría como antorcha - ...veo, jeje.

-Impaciente – le regaño Heero para después besarle en los labios cariñosamente.

-Jeje lo siento – se rió Duo.

-Busca por ese lado – le pidió Heero – pero no toques nada que resulte sospechoso o no sepas lo que es, yo buscaré por este lado.

-De acuerdo – le respondió Duo.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron buscando entre papeles, libros y polvo, pero del cuchillo y el cáliz ni rastro de ellos. Duo empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Es increíble – exclamó Duo al descubrir el gran retrato de la pared, que a pesar del tiempo aún se podía ver con claridad.

-¿Qué ocurre Duo? – preguntó Heero preocupado.

-El cuadro – dijo Duo señalándolo – eres igualito – dijo sorprendido.

-Es verdad, me parezco mucho, igual que el retrato que hay en el Castillo donde salen nuestros antepasados, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso Duo, ¿has encontrado algo? – le preguntó Heero.

-No no hay rastro de ellos – le dijo preocupado.

-Yo he encontrado el libro de hechizos que utilizó Heeroshi aquella noche, solo nos falta lo demás, ¿dónde podrá estar? – le dijo Heero acercándose hacia el altar.

-No lo sé Heero, pero... sabes una cosa – le dijo mimosamente acercándose poco a poco hacia él – con esta luz te ves muy sexy – le dijo pegándose a él para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Mmmm Duo no es el momento – dijo Heero pero sin dejar de corresponder el apasionado beso.

-Lo sé... mmm. Solo un momento, cinco minutos – le pidió volviendo a besar a Heero pero con más deseo.

-De acuerdo, mmm solo cinco minutos – le dijo atrapando los labios de su prometido.

Los besos fueron cada vez más apasionados, las caricias no tardaron en aparecer deseosas, pero una de las manos de Duo estaba ocupada sujetando la improvisada antorcha.

-¡Que diablos! – dijo Heero sujetando la antorcha de Duo para tirarla al suelo, en cuanto se apago, las levas que aún estaban sobre el altar se encendieron gracias al poder de Heero.

-Mmmm Heero – gimió Duo al sentir como era sujetado por las nalgas y Heero lo levantaba para dejarlo sentado sobre el altar, para abrirle de manera no muy delicada la camisa que se rajó por la efusividad de Heero, al querer besarle el pecho.

-Mmmmm Duo, esto es tú culpa, esto te pasa por provocarme – le dijo para después besar su cuello y pecho.

-Ahhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii, te deseo Heero – dijo Duo reaccionando ante las hábiles manos de su prometido.

-Tendrá que ser rápido – le comentó.

-No me importa, solo quiero sentirte – le respondió Duo tumbándose sobre el altar pero al hacerlo, Duo tiró uno de los candelabros y una figura extraña de piedra que se deslizó hacia un lado sin llegar a caerse.

Un sonido extraño los alertó a ambos deteniendo las caricias en el acto. Bajo el altar una trampilla oculta se había corrido al mover accidentalmente la extraña figura.

-Eres un amor – dijo Heero al ver lo que su apasionado prometido había ocasionado sin darse cuenta – lo has encontrado – le informó.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo? Yo... – dijo Duo sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado, su cuerpo aún estaba deseoso de las caricias de su prometido

-Mira Duo – le dijo enseñándole el cuchillo y el cáliz – estaba oculto en una cámara bajo el altar, ya lo tenemos, debemos regresar de inmediato.

-Pero... que pasa con mis cinco minutos – dijo Duo haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Ahora no podemos, pero te prometo que te compensaré, te daré todos los minutos que quieras, pero ahora debemos regresar, a demás se acerca el amanecer y tenemos que buscar a Quatre, algo malo le ha pasado, he dejado de sentir su energía – le explicó Heero.

-¿No lo sientes? – le preguntó preocupado saltando del altar, quedando a su lado.

-No, no lo siento, hace un rato dejé de sentirlo.

-Bien entonces regresemos, pero me debes mis cinco minutos –le dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía – y pienso cobrármelos – le aseguró.

-Eso espero – le dijo – toma llévalo tú yo te guío hacia fuera y luego hacia el Castillo – le explicó Heero.

-Muy bien – le respondió sujetándose a él aún con las manos ocupadas – regresemos, estoy preocupado por Trowa.

-Sujétate fuerte – le dijo Heero.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Castillo.

-Bienvenido al Castillo Yuy – le dijo Zech dando la bienvenida a Dark – supongo que te has hecho cargo de la rata que molestaba – le dijo con ironía el rubio al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del Conde.

-Así es, ese ya no volverá a molestar nunca más, en estos momentos mis amigas ratas se están dando un festín con él – les explicó a Zech y Wufei que lo esperaban en la biblioteca -¿Dónde está Cleff? ¿Y los demás? – preguntó ansioso por ver a su chico.

-Lo mandé a descansar junto con los demás, se encuentra en una de las habitaciones para los invitados – le comentó Zech – es subiendo al segundo piso, el corredor de la izquierda la segunda puerta.

-¿Se sabe algo de Heero? – le preguntó Dark.

-Por ahora nada – respondió Wufei – si en una hora no ha llegado, lo más seguro es que halla buscado un refugio para pasar el día.

-Es lo más lógico, por cierto ¿ha ocurrido algo? Estáis muy serios, ¿cómo han ido las cosas por aquí? – le preguntó al ver la seriedad de sus rostros.

-Hemos tenido bastantes bajas pero gracias a tú ayuda hemos podido salir adelante, lo malo ha sido que... – explicó Zech pero un nudo en la garganta le hizo perder la voz.

-Quatre-sama ha sido asesinado – completó Wufei la frase de su amante – alguien del Clan Oz aprovechó que estaba débil y bajo de moral para atacarlo y matarlo.

-¡¿Quatre del Clan Winner?! – exclamó sorprendido Dark – por muy débil que estuviera Quatre era un vampiro con mucho poder, no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien del Clan Oz pudiera con él, los únicos que tendrían una posibilidad serían Touya u Odin, como Touya estaba ocupado conmigo el único que ha podido ser es Odin – comentó molesto.

-Es lo que yo había pensado – corroboró Zech – pero saber quien ha sido no nos ayudará en recuperarlo. Su pareja está desesperada y para colmó está fecundado de pocas semanas.

-¿Recuperarlo, a que os referís? - preguntó dudoso Dark.

-Creemos que como Heero tiene poderes que un vampiro normal no posee, pueda intentar revivir a Quatre – le explicó esperanzado Wufei al Conde.

-Eso es imposible, por muy poderoso que sea Heero, él no es capaz de dar vida a aquello que está muerto, es algo imposible – les dijo Dark.

-Pero debemos intentarlo – dijo angustiado Wufei.

-Hacer lo que queráis pero eso solo será una pérdida de tiempo, por muy buena voluntad que pongáis, Heero no podrá hacer nada – le dijo con tristeza.

-Pobre Trowa, ellos no se merecían acabar así – comentó con dolor Wufei.

-Ni ellos ni nadie – le dijo Zech a su amante – te dije que era una posibilidad muy remota de que Heero pudiera hacer algo. Creo que lo más correcto será que en cuanto venga Heero enterremos dignamente a Quatre, es lo mejor para Trowa, no es muy agradable saber que tu pareja yace sin vida en una habitación al lado de la tuya.

-Sería lo más correcto, lo mejor que puede hacer ese chico es enfrentar la realidad y aceptar que su pareja que no estará con él, lo sé por propia experiencia – dijo con dolor Dark, recordando lo que él mismo paso hace varios siglos.

-Si quieres puedes ir a descansar – comentó Zech al Conde – nosotros esperaremos a Heero para informar de la situación.

-Preferiría quedarme a esperarle, me interesa saber si han conseguido lo que necesitaba – le dijo con seguridad Dark.

-Como quieras - le respondió Zech – toma asiento – le dijo ofreciéndole una copa con rojo líquido – espero que no tarde mucho.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió quince después entrando Heero con Duo.

-¡Heero! – exclamó ansioso Zech, levantándose del sillón - ¿lo tienes? – le preguntó sin darle tiempo ni a entrar.

-¡Lo tenemos! – gritó eufórico Duo mostrando el cáliz y el cuchillo.

-Gracias a Kamisama – dijo Wufei aliviado.

-Zech – llamó serio Heero al rubio - ¿Y Quatre?.

-Heero... – dijo Zech agachando la cara, todos se pusieron serios de repente.

-A muerto ¿verdad? – dijo convencido Heero aguantando las ganas de maldecir.

-Creemos que fue Odin – respondió sin voz Zech.

-No puede ser – dijo Duo conteniendo las lágrimas – Tro... Trowa ¿lo sabe? – preguntó.

-Se enteró por accidente – le respondió Wufei – no sé como lo supo pero cuando íbamos a esconder el cuerpo en su alcoba, Trowa nos sorprendió.

-¿Dónde está ahora? – preguntó fríamente Heero.

-Lo pusimos en el lecho de la cámara secreta, espero que no te moleste – le dijo Zech.

Heero caminó hacia allí sin tan siquiera responder, seguido a escasos metro por Duo. Al entrar lo vieron recontado como si estuviera dormido.

Duo dejó el cáliz y el cuchillo sobre el pequeño escritorio para después acercase a la cama donde Heero observaba a su primo conteniendo su dolor. AL estar a su lado Duo se abrazó a su brazo.

-A pesar de saber lo que le deparaba el destino, él luchó por protegerlo – dijo en voz baja Heero, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y llorar de rabia.

-¿Te refieres a Trowa? – le dijo Duo llorando sin poder contenerse.

-Quatre siempre supo que moriría por protegerle, él muy... encima dudó de él – dijo molesto.

-Trowa estaba confundido y asustado, lo que le está pasando no es algo normal, yo también estaría asustado por algo así. Pero estoy seguro que Trowa jamás dudó del amor de Quatre, ellos se amaban mucho. Por Kami, debe de estar destrozado, snif, ¿porque... porque tubo que pasar esto?. ¿por qué nos odia tanto el destino? ¿es que no vamos a poder ser felices nunca? – preguntó Duo desolado.

-Sssshhhh – consoló Heero a su prometido mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente.

-Heero – llamó la voz de Wufei desde la entrada – ¿no se puede hacer nada por Quatre? – le preguntó sin querer perder la esperanza.

-No puedo, yo no puedo devolverle la vida aunque quisiera, mi poder es inútil para esto – le respondió con dolor.

-Os lo dije – comentó Dark – preferiría haberme equivocado, pero no ha sido así. Lo que tenéis que hacer ahora es descansar, mañana por la noche será el gran día y debéis esta en plena forma – les dijo a Heero y Duo – vosotros – les dijo a Zech y Wufei – también deberéis descansar ya que tendréis que defender el Castillo de Odin y de los Oz, seguro que planean sabotear la ceremonia. Mis hombres se harán cargo de la vigilancia durante el día, así que podéis descansar con calma – les comentó a los cuatro.

-¿Y tú que vas hacer? – preguntó Heero al Conde Dark.

-Yo iré a ver como está Cleff y descansaré un poco, cuando sea la hora os iré avisar. ¿Estáis completamente seguros de lo que vais hacer? – le preguntó a Heero y a Duo.

-Sí – respondieron los dos a la ver abrazándose con fuerza.

-Me alegra saberlo, esa es la actitud que tenéis que adoptar. Mi único consejo es que no dejéis que las dudas os confundan, nuestra fuerza está en lo que sentís el uno por el otro – les aconsejó.

-Lo sabemos, Dark y gracias por todo, sin tu ayuda nos hubiera sido imposible – dijo Heero.

-No creas, sé que lo hubierais conseguido igual, está en vuestro destino, quizá con algo más de dificultad, pero lo hubieseis hecho igual. A demás yo también te tengo que dar las gracias – le comentó Dark – gracias a ti he podido descubrir el auténtico asesino de mi familia.

-Supongo que entonces estamos en paces – bromeó Heero.

-Sí en paces – le dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla para sellar su alianza – a partir de hoy mi gente estará en deuda con tu Clan, Heero Yuy, pase lo que pasé en el día de mañana me comprometo a ser tu aliado para lo bueno y lo mano, como fue en el pasado y como debió de ser – le comentó.

-Que así sea – dijo Heero respondiendo al apretón de manos – mi gente el Clan Yuy también está en deuda contigo Conde Dark y a partir de hoy reafirmo nuestra alianza para un trato fructífero para los dos Clanes, siendo hermanos de hoy hasta la eternidad.

-Bueno chicos – dijo Zech mirando a todos los presentes – creo que va siendo hora de retirarnos, si todo va bien, hoy será nuestra última noche como seres malditos. Creo justo que estas últimas horas las dediquemos por entero a nuestras respectivas parejas, ya que mañana no sabremos que sucederá. Así que si me disculpan Señores, yo y mi amado koi tenemos asustes que atender, jeje – comentó mirando con lujuria a Wufei.

-¡Zeccchhhh! – recriminó Wufei totalmente avergonzado.

-No te molestes con tú amante, es o más razonable que he oído en este día, jajaja – se rió Dark al ver sonrojado al moreno tratando de ocultarse detrás de su amante – ir y divertiros, jaja ya que mañana puede ser vuestro último día como vampiros, jaja.

-Jaja, que razón tienes – corroboró Heero – yo también me retiro ya que le debo unos minutos de lujuria a cierta persona – comentó con descaro Heero sujetando a Duo por las nalgas.

-¡Heerooo! – exclamó también avergonzado – no digas esas cosas delante de la gente. A demás no pienso cobrarme solo unos minutos – le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¡No huyas! – le gritó Heero saliendo detrás de él.

-Estos chicos, jeje – se rió Dark – creo que yo también iré hacer una visita a mi dulce ángel – comentó para si mismo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de invitados que le habían indicado antes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te atrapé – le dijo Heero arrastrando a Duo contra la puerta de su alcoba – ya no tienes escapatoria – le dijo besando su cuello con hambre.

-Mmmm, y quien dice que quiero escapar – le ronroneó al oído mientras le abrazaba por el cuello – me debes mis cinco minutos y los quiero ya – le pidió besándole apasionadamente.

-Mmmm, tus deseos son órdenes para mí – le dijo totalmente entregado a la pasión, levantando a Duo que se aferró a sus caderas con las piernas mientras le acariciaba los muslos y el trasero.

-Ahhhh Heero, vallamos a dentro, alguien nos puede ver – le sugirió Duo.

-Me da lo mismo – dijo aprovechando el momento que Duo se separó un poco de él para estirar de la blusa par sacársela.

-Mmmm – gimió Duo al sentir la lengua juguetona de Heero en uno de sus pezones – vamos a la cama, allí estaremos más cómodos.

-Como quieras – le dijo cargando a Duo sobre sus caderas – una vez dentro no podrás detenerme – le dijo lujuriosamente sin dejar de acariciar a su prometido.

Con pasos torpes y lento, Heero guió a Duo hacia la cama, pero a medio camino algo llamó su atención poniéndolo en alerta. Heero bajó a Duo con rapidez ocultándolo detrás de él.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo seriamente Heero.

-¿Heero-sama? ¿Es Heero-sama? – se oyó la voz somnolienta de un chico que estaba acostado en la cama de matrimonio.

-¿Akira? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido por la aparición de su antiguo esclavo.

-¡Heero-sama! – exclamó ya despierto del todo el chico que corrió a abrazarlo con alegría.

-A... Akira, ¿qué haces? – preguntó incómodo al ver la reacción del chico, pero lo que más le perturbó fue notar cierto cambio fisiológico del joven.

-¡¡Pero que demonios!! – gritó Heero apartando al chico de su cuerpo para ver con mayor claridad lo que había notado - ¿tú? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? – preguntó perturbado.

-¿Ocurre algo Heero? – preguntó Duo acercándose a Heero antes de ponerse de nuevo la camisa, ya que con su cuerpo como escudo no veía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¿¡Duo-san!? – exclamó sorprendido Akira, al verle allí.

-¿A... Akira? – dijo Duo sorprendido al ver al muchacho que había sido esclavo de Heero durante once meses - ¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Duo muy confundido al ver el aspecto de Akira que no dejaba de mirarles alternativamente.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí – dijo Heero aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Ahhh! – exclamó nerviosamente Akira – lo decís por esto – dijo acariciándose al vientre abultado – verás Heero-sama, yo... – iba a explicar algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – interrumpió Duo a punto de llorar - ¿cómo es has podido ocultar que estabas esperando un hijo con otro? – le gritó rompiendo a llorar.

-Duo no es lo que piensas, yo... yo jamás fecundé a Akira, debe de haber un error – se defendió Heero intentando abrazar a su prometido pero este le rehusaba a cualquier acercamiento.

-Duo-san, no es... – intentaba hablar Akira.

-¡No me mientas! – gritaba Duo – Akira a sido su esclavo durante meses, ¿me vas a negra que no te has acostado con él?.

-No te lo niego – respondió preocupado Heero intentando calmar a Duo – si me he acostado con él pero jamás planeé tener un hijo con él – no es posible que sea mío.

-Duo-san, Heero-sama no es... – intentaba Akira que le prestasen atención.

-¡Ahora no quieras justificar tú falta! – le gritó llorando con amargura – me has engañado, ¿cómo has podido? Yo que... snif lo he dejado todo por ti.. snif y me lo pagas con mentiras.

-Duo-san, esto no es... – seguía intentando que le escuchasen.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio Duo, yo jamás te he mentido – se volvió a defender – yo solo te amo a ti, jamás tendría un hijo con otro. ¡Maldición Duo yo no he dejado que nadie me haga el amor! – le gritó desesperado para que le creyera.

-Duo-san, no se enfade, todo tiene una expli...

-Jamás pensé que me engañases de esta manera, snif, sé que cuando estuviste con Akira, no me debías nada, pero aún así debiste decirme que esteraban un hijo de él, yo lo hubiera entendido, snif, pero preferiste mentirme – le dijo con dolor – me has defraudado Heero.

-Duo, ¡Mierda! Yo no he hecho nada – le gritó sujetándole del brazo para evitar que se fuera de la habitación.

-¡¡¡ME VAN A ESCUCHAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! – gritó ya desesperado Akira, logrando que ambos se detuvieran en sus sitios para mirarle sorprendidos por el grito – ufff, menos mal que ya me escuchan. Menudo par de bakas estáis hechos. Pensé que se amaban realmente. Duo-san - le dijo acercándose a él - me has decepcionado – siempre creí que tu amor por Heero-sama era incondicional y la mínima de cambio, dudas de su amor y le rechazas por algo que ni siquiera sabes si es cierto o no. Y Heero-sama, parece que estar tanto tiempo con lo Oz le ha derretido el cerebro, el Heero-sama que yo conocí no dejaría escapar a la persona que ama ni dudaría de si mismo, por mucho que una tercera persona le dijese.

-A que viene todo esto – dijo molesto Heero, por la manera que le estaba hablando – te juro que si por esto pierdo a Duo voy a matarte muy lentamente – le amenazó Heero, aún sabiendo el estado en que se encontraba su ex esclavo.

-Heero-sama, no va a perder a nadie – le dijo Akira con una sonrisa, sin inmutarse de la amenaza del vampiro – Duo-san, Heero-sama le ha dicho la verdad – le explicó con una sonrisa – el bebé que llevo dentro de mi vientre no es de Heero-sama.

-¿Pero... como? ¿tú fuiste el esclavo de lecho de Heero y...? – dijo dudoso y avergonzado Duo.

-Así es pero como dijo Heero-sama, él jamás permitió que le hicieran el amor, y para fecundar a un hombre es necesario que eso suceda. Heero-sama le debo una explicación a mi conducto, verá... yo cuando vine al Castillo para servirle, lo hice porque Lady Relena me obligó, ella me amenazó con matar a mi familia, eso ya lo saben, pero lo que no saben es que yo ya conocía el Clan Yuy, en concreto a uno de los miembros de su familia Heero-sama, yo... me veía con él antes de llegar al Castillo – les explicó a ambos.

-Pero tú eras virgen cuando yo... – dijo Heero pero se cayó por respeto a Duo.

-Sí lo era, él siempre me respetó, queríamos que fuera algo especial, pero luego vino lo de Relena. Yo quise negarme pero por el bien de todos no pude, si Relena se enteraba de que estaba enamorado de otro Yuy lo mataría, así que lo mantuve en secreto.

-¿Qué pasó durante el tiempo que fuiste el esclavo de Heero? – preguntó curioso Duo.

-Yo pensé que me dejaría ya que Heero-sama era su Señor y yo debía de obedecer si quería que a mi familia no le pasase nada pero no fue así, él me dijo que no me dejaría por nada, que buscaría la forma de dejar de ser el esclavo de Heero-sama. Aún sabiendo lo que me obligaban hacer, él nunca me despreció sino todo lo contrario, me cuido me consoló cuando lo necesitaba me dio el apoyo que necesitaba. Luego se marchó y me dejó aquí, conocía a Duo-san y supe que él tenía la llave de mi libertad, le insistí para que fuera por ti, Heero-sama, ya que siempre supe que estaba enamorado de Duo-san y Duo-san de Ud. Al ver que no habían noticias trágicas sobre Duo-san supe que lo había conseguido, aunque aún teníamos dudas aún así decidí estar con la persona de la cual estaba locamente enamorado. El resto supongo que se lo imaginarán – dijo sonriendo mientras se acariciaba la barriga hinchada donde su bebé pateaba.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿él, si era de mi Clan porque no me lo explicó? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Yo tenía miedo que te tomara represalias con él y él pues lo respeta mucho es su Señor y no podía exigirle que me dejara libre – le respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién es? – le preguntó.

-Su nombre es Kuroda mi Señor – respondió nervioso Akira.

-¿Kuroda, el brazo derecho de Hilde? – dijo sorprendido Heero – ahora entiendo muchas cosas

-Yo lo siento Heero-sama – se disculpó Akira.

-No tienes que disculparte – dijo contento Duo acercándose a Akira para cogerle de las manos con amabilidad – has sido muy valiente y tú koi debe de ser una persona maravillosa.

-Jeje, sí lo es, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo – dijo sonrojado - ¿Está molesto conmigo? Siento haberle traicionado de esa manera pero yo amo a Kuroda y...

-No estoy molesto Akira, bueno si, pero por la poca confianza de Kuroda, él es uno de mis mejores hombres cuando estaba en el Castillo – le dijo algo molesto.

-Sí se lo hubiéramos dicho, ¿me habría dejado libre? – le preguntó Akira.

-Supongo que no – dijo con sinceridad – me hubiera puesto furioso, para serte sincero hicisteis bien en no decirme nada. En aquella época era un auténtico capullo – dijo sinceramente.

-Jeje, no tanto como cree – le dijo Akira.

-Pero yo siempre creí que tu gustaba Heero – le dijo Duo confundido.

-Bueno en cierta forma si, sino me hubiera sido imposible hacer lo que hice, más que amor era cariño, notaba cuanto sufría Heero-sama y... – decía Akira.

-Valla en pocas palabras que le daba pena – dijo bromeando Heero.

-Jeje, más o menos, pero mi corazón siempre fue de Kuroda – les confesó.

-¿Y que haces que estás aquí y no con él? – preguntó haciéndose el enfadado.

-Yo sabía que habían regresado, quise venir a hablar con Uds. Desde el día que vinieron, pero hasta hoy me he encontrado algo indispuesto, cosas del embarazo, jeje. Les debía una explicación y sabiendo que mañana por la noche es el día que se tiene que romper la maldición, quise venir antes de que ocurriera.

-Bueno pues ahora ya lo sé – dijo Heero sin demostrar ninguna reacción.

-Heero-sama, ¿qué va a pasar ahora conmigo? Yo voy a seguir siendo su... – dijo con timidez

-¡Ni hablar! – exclamó Duo – Tú te casarás con Kuroda y formaréis vuestra propia familia, de eso me encargo yo – dijo mirando con fiereza a Heero - ¿algún problema con eso?.

-No... no, no hay problema – dijo Heero haciéndose el asustado.

-Eso espero – comentó Duo.

-Os lo agradezco, Heero-sama, Duo-san – dijo Akira emocionado escapándose las lágrimas.

-Solo una cosa Akira, me gustaría que mantengas esta conversación en secreto, no quiero que le digas nada a Kuroda, quiero ser yo quien se lo diga y de paso darle una reprimenda por dejar preñado a mi esclavo – dijo con seriedad.

-No... Heero-sama, él no tiene la culpa, el único culpable aquí soy yo – dijo asustado Akira.

-Ey, ey, tranquilo que solo estaba bromeando – le dijo Heero tranquilizando al chico.

-Solo quiero darle un pequeño susto, pero tranquilo – le comentó Heero – ahora ves a descansar, ya es muy tarde y Kuroda debe de estar preocupado por ti – le sugirió.

-Heero tiene razón, tienes que descansar en tú estado – le dijo abrazando por los hombros a Akira guiándolo hacia la puerta – descansa ya que lo principal es que tu pequeñín salga sano y fuerte – le dijo acariciando el vientre abultado.

-Muchas gracias, Duo-san, yo te lo agradezco mucho y me alegra que todo haya salido bien para Uds. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que dármelas, lo hice de todo corazón – le respondió Duo.

-No dude más de Heero-sama, él lo ama mucho – le dijo a punto de irse.

-Lo sé, me he comportado como un baka, creo que le debo una disculpa – dijo avergonzado.

-Creo que sí, ¿sabes la mejor manera de disculparse con Heero-sama?.

-Eh... no.

-Ámelo con todo su corazón, hágale saber cuando lo ama y no dude más de su amor – le respondió saliendo de la habitación – que duerman bien.

-Que descanses Akira – le dijo Duo como despedida.

-¿Ya se ha ido? – preguntó Heero que lo miraba sentado desde la cama.

-Sí se ha ido ya. Heero yo... te debo una disculpa. Akira-san tenía razón, soy un baka por haber desconfiando de ti, yo... lo siento, perdóname – le pidió Duo avergonzado.

-Ven acércate – le pidió Heero – creo que los dos nos comportamos como unos bakas. Por un momento llegué hasta a dudar de mi mismo, jeje. Menudo susto me dio, quería morirme.

-¿Se ve muy bien Akira, estando embarazado, no? ¿Y muy alegre? – dijo sonriendo Duo.

-Sí, se ve que ama mucho a Kuroda, para serte sincero me siento culpable por tratarle como lo hice y más sabiendo que Kuroda lo sabía todo y nunca se quejó ni me dijo nada – le comentó Heero abrazado a Duo que estaba de pie frente a él.

-Debe de quererle mucho y a ti respetarte de esta manera para consentir que otro hombre esté con su amor. Se merecen ser felices, ¿les dejarás estar juntos? – le preguntó Duo.

-Por su puesto, a demás pienso recompensarles por lo que tuvieron que pasar – le explicó Heero – no dejaré que les falte de nada, ni a ellos ni al bebé, seré como su padrino, jeje – le comentó a Duo besándole con amor.

-Últimamente el Castillo se está llenando de bebés – dijo Duo sonriendo con ternura.

-Ya iba siendo hora, este Castillo se estaba volviendo muy silencioso, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, jeje es bueno que hayan niños en el Castillo, dicen que traen alegría – le dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Duo, ¿te gustan los niños? – le preguntó curioso Heero.

-Sí, claro que me gustan, debe de ser maravilloso, ver crecer a tus propios hijos, hijos frutos del amor de dos personas – le respondió brillándole los ojos con anhelo.

-¿Y no has pensado nunca en tener los tuyos propios? – le preguntó Heero.

-Errr, si claro que lo he pensado pero ya me he hecho la idea de que jamás los tendré, ay que no pienso dejarte por ninguna mujer – le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Y con un hombre? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Eso es imposible, bueno sin contar a los vampiros, jeje – se rió Duo.

-¿Tendrías hijos conmigo? – le preguntó Heero directamente.

-¡¿Querrías?! – dijo asombrado – pero no es tarde, quiero decir que mañana es el día de...

-¿Quieres, sí o no?

-Er... yo claro que me gustaría pero no hay tiempo – dijo con tristeza.

-Sí tú los quieres, te prometo que los tendrás – le prometió Heero moviendo a Duo con rapidez sobre la cama para atrapar su cuerpo contra la cama y el suyo – pienso hacerte el amor durante todo el día para asegurarme que te dejo fecundado, quiero que seas el progenitor de mis hijos, te amo Duo – le dijo besándole apasionadamente.

-¿Estas seguro Heero? ¿crees que yo pueda tener un bebé? – dijo emocionado

-Jamás he estado más seguro de nada, lo hubiera hecho antes pero no lo creía conveniente pero al ver que lo deseas tanto como yo, no pienso negarnos esto. Deseo formar una familia contigo si tú quieres – le pidió Heero.

-Sí... si quiero – dijo emocionado Duo abrazándose a Heero a la vez que numerosas lágrimas de alegría abandonaban sus ojos violetas – quiero formar una familia contigo, te amo, hazme el amor Heero.

-Pondré todo mi empeño en ello pero tú también deberás hacer tu parte – le dijo guiñándole un ojo con deseo.

-Eh... yo – dijo ruborizado – pero es que yo jamás he hecho algo así, no sé si sabré como hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte – le dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo te guiaré, ya verás como lo disfrutarás mucho – le dijo volviendo a besarlo con pasión.

-Mmmm Heero, será mi primera vez – le confesó Duo.

-Para mí también – le respondió atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

-Aahhhhh Heero. gimió a sentir como Heero estimulaba uno de sus pezones con la mano a la vez que besaba su cuello.

Las caricias se prodigaron por un buen rato, apartando aquellas prendas que molestaban en sus atenciones, poco a poco las pieles sensibles a estímulos iban siendo descubiertas hasta a su completa desnudez. Las caricias iban acompañadas de gemidos y jadeos que intensificaban los niveles de excitación de ambos.

Los labios de Heero surcaron un camino húmedo desde su cuello hasta su vientre plano pasando por sus sensibles pezones, al llegar a la zona de la ingle Heero jugueteo con su lengua la cara interna de los muslos deslizándose hacia la zona púvica, con manos temblorosas por el placer comenzó con un ligero masaje al miembro de su prometido, arrancándole gemido placenteros. Duo jadeaba retorciéndose por las sensaciones sobretodo cuando una sensación cálida y húmeda le atrapó el sexo palpitante.

Las manos de Duo intentaban llegar al cuerpo de Heero pero estaba demasiado lejos y frustraba su intento de devolverles las caricias. Viendo la necesidad de tocarlo, Heero se giró lentamente, sin dejar de atender el miembro del trenzado con su boca, sobre el cuerpo de Duo, dejando a su merced su dolorido miembro que reclamaba atención urgentemente.

Al tener al alcance el sexo de su prometido, Duo no perdió tiempo y se lo introdujo con ansias en la boca para proporcionarle el exquisito placer que él recibía en esos momentos. Heero tubo que ahogar su propio gemido ante las oleadas de placer haciendo que intensificara la rapidez y profundidad de sus lamidas. Ambos jadeaban satisfactoriamente, los dedos de Heero abandonaron el rígido sexo para explorar y masajear la gruta secreta de su amor, masajeó sus testículos repletos de semen que guardaba su liberación, con ayuda de su propia saliva Heero lubrificó sus dedos para ir preparando la entrada de su prometido. Un gemido gutural indicó a Heero que Duo había aceptado gustosamente el primer dedo, moviéndolo para dar el espacio necesario para el segundo que entró sin dificultad. La cadera de Duo en un movimiento instintivo salía en busca de esos ansiados dedos provocado cada vez más y más gemidos.

-Ahhhhhhhhh Heeroooooo , hazme el amor ya, no voy a aguantar mucho mássss – le rogó con deseo Duo.

-Mmmmm, Ho Duo, un poco más – le pidió Heero – reiniciando su masturbación oral.

Duo se contorsionaba cada vez con más desesperación, intentando retardar lo máximo posible su orgasmo, al ver los duros intentos por parte de su prometido Heero decidió aminorar su ataque para que se pudiera calmar un poco, no quería que todo acabase tan pronto. Al detenerse un quejido de protesta se oyó del trenzado que lo miró interrogantemente.

Sin dar ningún tipo de respuesta Heero se giró para colocarse sobre el cuerpo del trenzado y besarle con pasión para ir deslizándose hacia abajo quedando de rodillas sobre la cama. Con un movimiento rápido Heero dio la vuelta a Duo dejándolo boca a bajo, al tenerlo en esa posición empezó a masajear la espalda hasta sentirlo algo más calmado, con dedos ágiles le deshizo la trenza esparciendo sus hebras de chocolate sobre la cama. Se tumbó sobre él para llegar a su cuello y comenzó a besarle bajando por sus homoplatos hasta el centro de su esbelta espalda y llegar hasta sus sugerentes nalgas, acariciándolas con sus manos y lenguas.

-¿Estás preparado? – le preguntó Heero acercándose de nuevo a su oído mientras rozaba su sexo entre las nalgas de Duo.

-Mmmmm sí, hazlo amor – le suplicó Duo.

-Mmmmm no sabes cuanto lo deseo pero esta vez eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo, debes poseerme primero – le explicó mordiéndole con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ahhhh Heero pero yo no – dijo temeroso.

-Mmmm no tengas miedo, yo te enseñaré – le comentó fregándose más contra Duo para excitarlo al máximo y perdiera ese miedo tonto.

-No... no quiero hacerte daño, no sé como hacerlo – le confesó aferrándose a las sábanas.

-No te pongas nervioso amor, solo déjate llevar. Te haré el amor durante un rato para que te relajes – le sugirió Heero.

-Siiiiiiii – dijo con anhelo por sentir a su prometido.

Con cuidado Heero hizo apoyarse a Duo en sus manos y rodillas dejando sus tesoros al descubierto. Asegurándose de tener bien lubricados los dedos, volvió a introducirlos en Duo para comprobar que ya estaba preparado, los nervios del momento mantenía tenso a Duo por lo que se dedicó a relajarlo. Leves mordiscos en las nalgas de Duo le hicieron dar un respingo, los mordiscos que convirtieron en besos y los besos en sugerentes lamidas, en un principio eran esparcidas por toda la zona pero poco a poco Heero se concentró en la roseta de su amor. Los jadeos de Duo se volvieron a escuchar con claridad, Heero lamía la zona lubricándola a conciencia, sin poder aguantar más las ganas de poseerlo, Heero se retiró de él colocándose justo detrás y con un movimiento lento y suave fue entrando poco a poco en su estrecho pasaje hasta estás totalmente dentro de Duo.

Los placenteros gemidos ahora eran de los dos, no había nada mejor que eso, los dos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma y se deseaban con la misma pasión del primer día. Los movimientos de vaivén se fueron acompasando a sus necesidades, Duo gozaba en los brazos de Heero entregándose a la pasión sin reparos. Antes de llegar a la culminación, con algo de reticencia Heero fue disminuyendo las envestidas pero sin llegar a detenerse.

-Mmmm Duo mi amor – le dijo Heero con voz entrecortada por el placer - ¿estás listo?.

-Mmmm, Heero, un poco más – le pidió moviéndose, con más ganas.

-Ummmm, Duo si sigues así no podré detenerme, ahora es el momento – le dijo saliéndose de golpe de Duo para tumbarse al lado él.

-Mmmm Heero no – se quejó Duo sintiendo la dolorosa necesidad de un alivio.

-Ven sáciate conmigo – le sugirió Heero colocando a Duo sobre su cuerpo mientras se rozaba a propósito con el cuerpo deseante de Duo – solo tienes que deslizarte dentro de mi – le explicó abriéndose de piernas – no tengas miedo en hacerme daño, no lo harás.

Duo con algo de temor se acercó a Heero que lo miraba con deseo, sintió como la mano de Heero guiaba su sexo hasta su propia entrada acomodándola junto en la entrada a la espera del empuje de Duo.

-Hazlo sin miedo- le sugirió Heero.

Duo poco a poco comenzó a entrar en Heero, la sensación era increíble, las fuertes paredes internas de Heero atrapaban deliciosamente su miembro mandándole fuertes descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Sin dejar de empujar Duo llevó hasta lo más profundo quedando totalmente enfundado en su amor de ojos cobaltos.

-Ahhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiii – gimieron los dos a la vez al quedar completamente acoplados.

-Ufffff, ahora muévete despacio – le guió Heero.

-¿No te hago daño? – preguntó temeroso Duo.

-No mi amor, se siente muy bien, muévete, mmmm así, si sigue – jadeaba Heero.

Las penetraciones de Duo eran tímidas y suaves por miedo de dañar a prometido, hasta que el intenso placer que sentía que desinhibió por completo, gozando ambos sin pudor ni prejuicios.

-Mmmmmm si Duo así – animaba Heero a su pareja para que perdiera la vergüenza.

-Ohhhhh Heeroooooooooo, si no voy a aguantar mucho mássss – le informó.

Heero atrajo el cuerpo de Duo sobre el suyo, atrapando su miembro entre sus vientres con una maravillosa caricia. Duo arremetió con más pasión cuando notó que pronto el clímax le golpearía. Heero rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Duo para profundizar más las penetraciones, su propio orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca.

-Ohhhhhhhh siiii Duo me corroooooooooooo – gimió Heero entregándose al orgasmo.

Duo al notar los espasmos internos de Heero sobre su miembro no pudo contenerse más y gimió derramándose dentro de él.

-Mmmmmm sí Heero me corroooooooooo – jadeó Duo cayendo exhausto sobre el fuerte cuerpo de Heero que lo recibió en un cariñoso abrazo, para besarlo de igual forma.

-Mmmm a sido fantástico – le comentó Heero a un dormilado Duo.

-Mmmm, ¿en serio? ¿lo he hecho bien? – preguntó dudoso mirando a Heero mientras se apoyaba en su pecho.

-Has estado maravilloso – le respondió - ¿estás muy cansado? – le preguntó.

-Un poco.

-Pues aún tenemos deberes que hacer, jeje – se rió Heero colocando a Duo bajo su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, jeje y por eso no me quejo, ¿sabes una cosa? – le preguntó a Heero.

-Dime.

-Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero – le dijo sonriendo Duo.

-No lo suficiente – le respondió atrapando los labios de su futuro esposo y padre de su hijo.

Continuará...

Nota: Hola a todos, mi intención había sido terminar mi fic en este capítulo pero por culpa de mi subconsciente (el que se niega a terminar con esta historia) me ha sido del todo imposible, jeje. Aún queda el último día, el día la ceremonia que espero que si me entre en un solo capitulo, jeje. Agradezco a todo los que leen mi historia, sin vosotros no me hubiera sido tan fácil poder realizar este proyecto, gracias, gracias de todo corazón. También anuncio que habrá un epílogo donde se descubrirán sorpresas y de desvelarán algunas incógnitas. Bueno os agradezco de nuevo vuestros comentarios, un saludo para todo y hasta pronto.

Chipita Lady Merquise.

Agradecimientos:

-GabZ: Hola como estás, me alegro que te alegrara (valga la redundancia, jeje) ver el siguiente capitulo y me imagino que te alegrará más saber que este no ha sido el último, jeje. Lo intenté pero no pude, jeje. ¿te gustó Instintos? Jeje bien, te aviso que en estos momentos estoy haciendo un fic conjunto con una encantadora señorita llamada Uru, se titula Espías y como adivinarás también es de Gundam. Referente a tu fic te diré que lo miré en , la seri de Beyblade no la conozco y la de Gundam, intenté leerla pero no se que le pasa a mi pc de no me deja abrirla, ya lo intentaré más tarde. Bueno me a guste saber que estás atenta a mi fic, gracias por tu apoyo, un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Valsed: Como bien habrás descubierto Dark ha sido de mucha ayuda y sip consiguieron los objetos, solo queda la última noche, juajua. Y advierto, antes de el gran momento, se vivirán escenas tórridas, jeje. VIVA EL LEMON, jeje (soy una Hentai sin remedio, lo admito).


	20. Cap XX El fin de la maldición?

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te protegeré

Cap. 20

En una de las habitaciones de invitados

Con pasos lentos Dark caminó por el pasillo que le habían indicado deteniéndose justo en la puerta donde su ángel estaría descansando en esos momentos. Sin hacer ruido se deslizó hacia su interior cerrando la puerta despacio. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras pero su buena vista nocturna le permitió observar al ser que había perturbado su corazón insensible de años de agonía solitaria. Cleff se encontraba acostado sobre la cama cubierto por una fina sábana de satén blanco que lo hacía más hermoso, lucía tranquilo y completamente dormido, con pasos mudos de acercó hasta él para observarlo con más detenimiento. Llevaba una camisola blanca de dormir bastante ancha anudada por cordones cruzados, al serla tan grande uno de sus hombros estaba descubierto seguramente por un movimiento mientras estaba durmiendo. Al observarlo algo dentro de él le hizo estremecer, le recordaba tanto a su esposo cuando lo conoció, su delicadeza y timidez era muy parecida entre ellos pero en cambio Cleff necesitaba protección, era demasiado inocente y puro, al verlo dormir comprendió la facilidad con la que Touya había jugado con él. A partir de ahora, él se encargaría de que no volviera a ocurrir. Si Cleff quisiera le daría todo, le cuidaría y le protegería, le haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sin poderse resistir una de sus manos retiró un mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara, notando la suavidad en sus dedos deseo seguir tocando y así lo hizo. Sus dedos delinearon el contorno de su cara, su frente, nariz, labios y mejilla. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el simple contacto deseando más y más. Se incorporó sobre si mismo para mirarlo una vez más, no quería despertarlo, solo quería saber si se encontraba bien, al girarse para marcharse el joven Cleff comenzó a murmurar entre sueños, al principio no entendía lo que decía, solo supo descifrar algunas palabras, "no me dejes" "quédate a mi lado Dark-sama". Enternecido por el chico Dark decidió velar su sueño, con lentitud de desprendió de su larga capa y sus guantes también negros y los dejó descansar sobre una butaca que estaba cercana a la cama. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Dark cogió una de las sillas del escritorio y se la acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella y vigilarlo. Los primeros minutos los dedicó a observarle con ternura, era tan lindo que no pudo controlar las ganas de acariciarlo, poco a poco se volvió a acercar quedando esta vez muy cerca de su rostro, las ganas de besarlo le quemaban por dentro, pero no todo con ellas. Con dulcera atrapó los rosados labios entre los suyos, estaban algo fríos pero le supieron a gloria, fue un beso corto y suave, pero también su perdición. Quería sentir más, necesitaba sentar más, el siguiente beso fue un poco más atrevido pero su corazón rogaba por una reacción por parte de su ángel, pero no se atrevió a despertarlo.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estoy haciendo!? – se recriminó en voz baja Dark, separándose de su obsesión – no tengo derecho a aprovecharme de ti mi dulce ángel.

Dark se ocultó el rostro entre sus manos que se apoyaban sobre sus piernas con desesperación, quería demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él, pero no quería que pensara de él que era como Touya, que solo le importaba su cuerpo.

-¿Tanto asco le doy, Dark-sama? – se oyó la preguntó con voz quebrada por el inminente llanto del joven vampiro, que se había incorporado en la cama.

-¿Cleff? ¿te he despertado?, lo siento no era mi intención, perdóname – se disculpó sorprendido y apenado Dark al ver que había despertado a su ángel.

-No importa que me despertara Dark-sama, pero... – dijo con tristeza agachando la cabeza – su desprecio hacia mí es comprensible yo...

-¿Desprecio? ¿pero de que estás hablando? Yo no te deprecio – le dijo sentándose a su lado para sujetarle de la cara para que le mirase a los ojos – jamás te podría despreciar, eres demasiado bellos para eso – le respondió limpiando una lágrima que le caía sobre su mejilla.

-Dark-sama yo... lamento tanto lo ocurrido que...

-Ssshhh, no digas nada – le dijo abrazándole haciendo que su cabecita descansara sobre su pecho – tú no tienes nada que ver con aquello, no sabías nada y aunque lo supieras no podrías haber hecho nada, en parte me alegro que no hicieras nada, esa rata no hubiera titubeado en matarte y si eso hubiera pasado yo no te habría conocido – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dark-sama... es demasiado bueno conmigo – dijo avergonzado sintiendo como el Conde le sujetaba de las manos que descansaban sobre la cama.

-Solo soy bueno con el que se lo merece y tú te lo mereces, has sufrido mucho y ya va siendo hora de que seas feliz... – dijo con seguridad – si tú me lo permitieras me gustaría que me dejases hacerte feliz. Me gustas Cleff, me gustas mucho y quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo a mi Castillo cuando todo esto termine – le pidió mirándolo con esperanza.

-¿¡Me está pidiendo que sea su esclavo de lecho!? – dijo sorprendido y contento – pero yo... yo.

-No te equivocas – le respondió Dark con seriedad.

-Yo... lo lamento pensé que... – dijo apenado.

-Ey ey, no te pongas así, yo me refería que no te quiero como esclavo de lecho sino como mi amante, quiero hacerte mi pareja, ¿aceptas? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Su... su amante? Pero yo no soy nadie yo... Uds. es un Conde... – le replicó nervioso.

-Eso no es verdad, eres la persona de la cual me he enamorado, ¿eso no es suficiente? – le dijo pareciendo molesto.

-Yo... – quería decir algo pero la emoción le anudó la garganta, solo las lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿No aceptas? – dijo Dark fingiendo sorpresa por una posible negación.

-¡No! Dijo sí, claro que sí – dijo eufórico recuperando el habla para lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora pareja – claro que lo deseo, snif, lo deseo con todo mi corazón – le dijo Cleff.

-Menos mal, por un momento pensaba que me rechazarías – dijo bromeando – haré que no te arrepientas de tu decisión – le dijo levantando la cara de Cleff que se escondía en su pecho para besarle con ternura.

El beso tierno se fue transformando lentamente en uno pasional y más demandante.

-Lo siento – dijo Dark separándose de Cleff que lo miraba sorprendido y sonrojado – perdóname me dejé llevar.

-Dark-sama, no tienes que disculparse conmigo, sabe que puede hacer conmigo todo lo que desee, yo le pertenezco – dijo con timidez y avergonzado.

-De eso nada, Cleff mírame – le ordenó levantando la cara – no quiero volver a oírte decir eso nunca más. Yo no voy hacer lo que yo desee, yo no soy como Touya, no me compares con él – le dijo molesto.

-Lo siento Dark-sama, yo solo quería complacerle – le dijo temeroso Cleff.

-No Cleff, no te pongas así, entiéndeme, no quiero hacer lo que YO quiera, en una relación hay que hacer lo que los DOS quieran, no solo yo. Yo nunca haré algo que tú no quieras, si en algún momento algo que haga o diga no te gusta quiero que me lo digas, sino si que me enfadaré – le advirtió Dark – eres libre de negarte siempre.

-Yo... es que no estoy acostumbrado a eso, gracias Dark-sama – le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Quiero que lo nuestro funcione, por eso iremos despacio, primero te daré tiempo para que me conozcas y tengas confianza conmigo y cuando tú lo desees si quieres intimaremos, no quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo – le comentó Dark.

-Yo... no sé que decir – dijo perturbado – mirándose las manos con nerviosismo entonces se percató de algo - ¡Dark-sama! – exclamó asustado – sus manos – dijo alarmado viendo que tenía los nudillos ensangrentados.

-Ah! esto, no te preocupes, ya sanarán – le dijo con tranquilidad mirándose las manos sin darles demasiada importancia – jeje es que esa rata estaba algo dura, jeje- se burló Dark.

-¿Está muerto? – preguntó temeroso Cleff sin atreverse a decir su nombre.

-Se podría decir que sí – le respondió abrazando a su koi – él ya no te podrá hacer daño nunca más. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – le preguntó Dark un poco nervioso.

-Claro Dark-sama – le dijo apoyando su espalda en el fuerte pecho de Dark para que le abrazara a la vez que contemplaba algo preocupado las heridas de las manos de su Señor.

-¿Aún amas a Touya? Dime la verdad por favor, no me molestaré – le pidió Dark.

-Hace unos meses le respondería que sí – le respondió aferrándose más fuerte a los brazos que le abrazaban – pero desde que le conocí... empecé a dudar de mis sentimientos, vi que Touya-san solo me quería como un juguete... debería sentir pena por su muerte pero no es así, me alegra saber que ya no me podrá hacer daño nunca más y todo se lo debo a Ud. Dark-sama.

-Dark – le dijo Dark – llámame Dark ni no me hables de Ud. eres mi amante no mi siervo – le pidió atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un ardiente beso.

-Mmmm, - gimió complacido Cleff.

-Deberías descansar mi ángel – le dijo separándose de él – duerme, está a punto de amanecer e iré a descansar a otro aposento.

-¡No! – exclamó Cleff aferrándose al brazo de Dark para evitar que se marchara – dijistes que harías lo que yo quisiera – le recordó – quiero que te quedes conmigo, no quiero estar solo, por favor – le suplicó.

-No sabes cuando deseo quedarme, pero si me quedo no podré controlarme, no quiero hacer algo de que me pueda arrepentir luego, eres demasiado tentador ángel mío – le dijo sonriendo

-Pues no te controles, eres mi amante y quiero satisfacerte, a demás yo... - dijo ruborizado.

-No lo haré si tú no lo deseas Cleff, ya te lo he dicho – le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Es que yo también lo deseo! – le grito con rapidez y totalmente colorado de vergüenza – yo quiero que me hagas tuyo, lo deseo desde que nos conocimos en el castillo Oz – le dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿De verdad? – dijo incrédulo Dark – valla no pensé que...

-¡No digas nada! – le dijo Cleff poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama para callar a su koi con su mano – no digas nada, te pareceré un descarado pero... es lo que deseo. Por favor no digas nada más, a mí... a mí nunca me han tratado con tanta ternura, yo solo... he estado con Touya y sus amigotes, que lo único que hacían era aprovecharse de mí..., esto es nuevo para mí... quiero que sea especial... quiero que me hagas el amor Dark.

Esa suplica por parte de Cleff le crispó los nervios, sin poderse contener se aferró al delicado cuerpo de su amante para besarlo apasionadamente. Verlo pedirle que le hiciera el amor con aquella carita de súplica y con aquella camisola que le iba tan grande dejando ver gran parte de su hombro y su pecho le excitó de sobremanera.

Los bracitos de Cleff se aferraron con miedo de soltarse a cuello del vampiro mientras Dark abrazaba su cintura para ir acariciando desde su nuca hasta sus glúteos. La respiración de ambos se fue acelerando rápidamente hasta provocarse gemidos de placer. Con algo de torpeza, Cleff fue desanudando la blusa negra de Dark, dejando al descubierto su pecho firme, al estar totalmente abierta, Cleff tiró de ella hacia arriba para sacarla de los ceñidos pantalones también negros que portaba su amante hasta sacársela por arriba teniendo que romper el contacto de las manos ardientes sobre su piel. Sus labios se volvieron a unir después de la interrupción de manera anhelante. Las manos de Dark se perdieron bajo la larga camisola descubriendo que su angelito no llevaba nada más debajo, un gemido de placentero por parte de Dark indicó a Cleff la satisfacción de no hallar obstáculos para poder acariciar su cuerpo. La siguiente prenda que cayó al suelo fue el pañuelo que hacía de fajín negro que rodeaba la cintura de Dark, para poder luego desabrochar los pantalones e introducir su mano temblorosa en el interior de estos. Dark apretó los glúteos de Cleff atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, como respuesta al estremecerse al notar como las tímidas manos de su chico se posaban sobre su erguido miembro, masajeándolo con suavidad.

El Conde arrastró el cuerpo de su koi a la cama para quedar sobre él para poderlo devorar con besos y caricias, pronto la camisola de Cleff abandonó su cuerpo para mostrarse totalmente desnudo para satisfacción de Dark quien aprovechó para adorar y reverenciar cada parte del cuerpo expuesto queriendo borras las antiguas vejaciones afligidas a ese maravilloso ser. Cleff gemía sin poder controlarse, las manos de su koi hacían redescubrir el significado de la palabra placer.

-Eres hermoso Cleff, más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado – le confesó mirándole fijamente su cuerpo y su sonrojo tímido – voy a protegerte, jamás me separaré de tú lado.

-Ohh!! Mi Conde – dijo emocionado Cleff – me hace tan feliz – le respondió entrecortadamente por la excitación y con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción al sentirse tan querido.

-No me llames Conde, por favor, di mi nombre, me gusta como suena de tus labios – le dijo besándolo de nuevo a la vez que le masturbaba con una de sus manos – dilo mi amor, di mi nombre – le pidió.

-Ohhhh.... sí mi Darkkkkk, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

-Mmmmmm suena delicioso – le comentó lamiendo sus labios – me tienes loco.

Sin poderse contener más Dark se levantó de la cama y con rapidez se quitó las botas altas y con un movimiento sensual se fue retirando el pantalón desabrochado, deslizándolo lentamente por sus piernas mientras era observado por un impresionado Cleff que no le quitaba la vista de encima desde la cama. Una vez desnudo se acercó de nuevo a la cama para gatear sobre esta como un felino en celo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan rojo? – preguntó Dark sonriendo y complacido colocándose sobre él a cuatro patas, seductoramente.

-Yo... – habló nerviosamente pero rápido desvió la cara hacia otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué giras la cara, no te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó incorporándose sobre la cama con Cleff entre sus poderosas piernas con las manos en sus caderas y con su melena cayendo como una cascada por su ancha espalda y algunos mechones por su pecho musculoso y abdomen bien marcado.

-¡No! No es eso – le respondió ruborizado – al contrario pienso que eres muy atractivo y guapo, es solo que me da vergüenza, sigo pensando que soy poca cosa comparado contigo.

-Solo dices tonterías – le dijo apoyándose de nuevo sobre sus manos quedando a cuatro patas, para dejar encerrado a Cleff con su cuerpo cubierto por una cortina de hebras tan negras como el carbón - ¿tú que sientes cuando me miras? ¿te parezco atractivo? ¿sensual? ¿me deseas? – le pregustó agachándose en poco para susurrarle en el oído.

-Mmmmm – gimió de placer al sentir su aliento sobre su oído y cuello – siiiiiiii.

-Pues lo mismo me sucede a mi cuanto te veo. Mi cuerpo me pide que te acaricie y te tome, eres un ángel y tú belleza opaca a cualquier otra persona. Te deseo – le confesó mordiendo con suavidad su cuello haciendo que Cleff jadeara de placer.

-Tómame Dark, tómame por favor, te deseo – le suplicó dándose la vuelta para ofrecer sus nalgas.

-Es muy tentador mmmm pero prefiero ir con calma – le comentó cubriendo con su cuerpo a Cleff.

Las manos de Dark se aferraron a la cadera de Cleff para frotar su erección contra sus nalgas a la vez que besaba sus hombros y cuello. Dark se giró un poco quedando de medio lado y obligando que su koi se pusiera de la misma manera para poder pasarle un brazo por su pecho y el otro por su cadera. La presión de los cuerpos cada vez era mayor y sus roces también, Dark alargó la mano para atrapar la erección de Cleff y así masturbarle mientras se frotaba contra él. Un cambio de mano le dio la posibilidad de tener la mano derecha libre para comenzar a acariciar sus nalgas y masajearlas, gracias a la ayuda de su presemen que había quedado entre las nalgas de Cleff con sus roces de su sexo, le fue mucho más fácil preparar la entrada de su amante. Primero enterró un dedo con delicadeza, cuando vio que se había adaptado introdujo un segundo dedo, los jadeos por parte de Cleff le indicaron que sus atenciones eran bien recibidas, al tener el tercer dedo dentro de Cleff, las caderas de este cobraron vida propia, su movimiento de vaivén indicaba que requería una mayor estimulación y Dark estaba dispuesta a dársela.

-Aaaaaahhhhh si te lastimo avísame – le pidió Dark a su pareja.

Con cuidado después de retirar sus dedos de Cleff se sujetó su sexo y lo guió hasta su entrada y con el mayor de los cuidados fue entrando poco a poco sin dificultad y hasta el fondo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiii – gimieron los dos al convertirse en uno.

-Mmmmm eres delicioso – le susurró a su oído apretando sus caderas para que estuvieran más unidas – ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se siente hacer el amor con la persona que amas.

-Ohhhhhh siiiii Dark – gimió de placer y sintiendo por primera vez una penetración no dolorosa y violenta - mmm por que dices que casi lo has olvidado, ¿no has tenido relaciones mmmm con... con nadie durante todo este tiempo? – preguntó Cleff asombrado mientras comenzaba a sentir los movimientos de su amante.

-Mmmm, desde que mi esposo murió no he vuelto ha hacer el amor hasta hoy, pero sexo... mmmmm sí, he tenido sexo tres o cuatro veces, para aliviar tensiones pero nada más, mmm. No soy partidario de tener simple sexo ocasional, no soy promiscuo, ahhhhh – le explicó mientras hacía el amor.

-Yo... ahhhh me siento halagado Dark, no... no sé que decir .

-No tienes que decir nada – le respondió sujetándole la barbilla para girarle y besarle en los labios – te amo.

Dark penetraba a Cleff estando de medio lado a la vez que le acariciaba.

-Espera amor, ven – le pidió Dark – siéntate encima de mí, quiero verte la cara mientras te hago el amor.

Con una sonrisa, Cleff le hizo lo que le pidió, con cuidado se sentó sobre sus piernas penetrándose él mismo con el miembro de Dark, provocándole un intenso gemido al ser penetrado con mayor profundidad, sus piernas y brazos rodearon las caderas de Dark y su cuello para evitar que se cayera con los movimientos de vaivén. Dark se sujetó de la cadera de Cleff para guiar los movimientos, haciéndolos lentos y profundos en un inicio pero volviéndose más rápidos conforme pasaban los minutos. Las fuertes manos de Dark sujetaron las redondas nalgas de Cleff para levantar con mayor facilidad su cuerpo, permitiendo que sus poderosos brazos levantasen a su amante hasta casi sacar todo su miembro del interior de su koi par dejarlo caer, una y otra vez.

-Ahhhhh así mi amor así, gime, jadea – le pedía Dark notando el estremecimiento de su propio cuerpo y el de Cleff – quiero que goces como nunca.

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Darkkkkkkkkkkkk – gemía cabalgando sobre él – no voy a aguantar másssssss.

-Mmmmmm argggggggggghhhhh – gemía Dark – tócate le pidió Dark – mastúrbate también, quiero verte. Grita, no me importa que nos oigan, así... así. Grita cuanto quieras, que se entere ese desgraciado de Touya a quien perteneces ahora, mmm que sepa quien te hace gozarrrrrr.

-Ohhhh Sí Darkkkkk – gemía Cleff masturbándose sin pudor y totalmente descontrolado mostrando sus colmillos mientras era penetrado con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo – ohhhhhhhhhh siiiiii Darkkkkkkk me corrroooooooooooo.

-Arggghhhhhh siiii yo también, Clefffffffffffffffffffffff – eyaculó con fuerza a la ver que enterraba sus colmillos en el cuello de Cleff a la vez que sentía con Cleff hacía lo mismo en su cuello multiplicando por dos el placer de sus clímax.

El clímax les golpeó con fuerza a los dos durante varios segundos hasta caer desfallecidos los dos sobre la cama. Dark abrazó instintivamente a Cleff para protegerlo, ambos estaban sudados y aún respiraban con dificultad pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros. Con cuidado Dark salió del interior de Cleff para después cargarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo hacia el baño, una vez allí Dark gracias a su poder calentó el agua de la bañera introduciéndose con Cleff en sus brazos que medio dormitaba.

-Mmmm Dark, no te molestes, puedo asearme yo mismo – dijo Cleff medio dormido en los brazos de Dark, al sentir la cálida agua caliente abrazar su cuerpo.

-Shhhh, no me molesta, al contrario quiero hacerlo, déjame mimarte – le pidió limpiando el cuerpo de su ángel con una esponja suave, eliminando cualquier tipo de resto que quedase en su tersa piel – ya te lo dije, voy a cuidar de ti – le dijo besando sus labios – recuéstate sobre mi yo me encargo de lavarte bien, luego te llevaré a la cama para que descanses.

-No te irás luego, ¿verdad? – le pidió asustado Cleff se giró para encarar a su amante.

-Jeje, no me iré no te preocupes, ya nada me va a separa de tu lado, así que ahora relájate y déjame hacer a mí – le pidió una vez más.

-De acuerdo – le respondió Cleff recostándose en la amplia bañera apoyándose sobre el pecho de su koi.

Dark aseó con cuidado a Cleff, ambos estuvieron un rato relajándose aprovechando Dark para acariciar a su pareja, cuando sintió que el agua se enfriaba, levantó a Cleff que se había dormido sobre su cuerpo abrigándolo con una suave toalla y lo llevó a la cama. Estando ya secos se acostaron para descansar el resto del día.

-Abrázame – le pidió Cleff a Dark – ¿crees que saldrá bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, esos chicos están destinados para esto así que no te preocupes y duerme un poco – le sugirió Dark - ¿te has alimentado en estas últimas horas? – le preguntó a su koi.

-La verdad que no muy bien, me siento algo agotado, pero se me pasará – le respondió Cleff.

-Aaa no, tú te alimentarás ahora mismo – le ordenó levantándose de golpe de la cama, para dirigirse hacia el mueble donde estaban las reservas de sangre – estás muy delgado Cleff, a partir de ahora te alimentarás como es debido, no voy a dejarte que te saltes ninguna comida – le explicó Dark desde el mueble.

Dark estaba despalda a él y completamente desnudo mientras le servía una buena copa de elixir. Una misteriosa corriente de aire traspasó la habitación pero Dark no llegó a percatarse.

-Da... Dark – gimió temeroso Cleff desde la cama, pero este no le escuchó.

-Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti – le hablaba Dark despaldas a él sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en la cama.

-¡Darkkkkkkkkkk! – gritó aterrorizado Cleff.

Dark al oír el grito asustado de su amante se giró de inmediato viendo con terror como una gran loba de pelo plateado miraba amenazadamente a la vez que le enseñaba los colmillos a su amante que se arrinconaba sobre una esquina de la cama intentándose ocultar con la sábana mientras temblaba.

-¡Shiva no! – le gritó a la loba, viendo como frenaba su ataque – Cleff no te muevas y no hagas movimientos bruscos – le advirtió Dark

-Yo... yo no he hecho nada Dark, estaba... mirándote cuando de repente se abalanzó sobre mí – le explicó asustado Cleff mientras temblaba.

-Lo sé amor, pero no te asustes, Shiva es una vieja amiga – le explicó mientras se acercaba a él – lo que ocurre es que no te conoce y ha interpretado que estás invadiendo mi espacio, por eso quiso atacarte – le dijo llegando a su lado.

-Dark, me dio un susto terrible – le dijo abrazándose de golpe a su amante cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – gruñó la loba al interpretar el abrazo de Cleff como un ataque a su señor.

-No Shiva – le fijo Dark – él no es un enemigo – le explicó a loba – ven Shiva, este es Cleff, mi futuro esposo – le habló como si le entendiera, la loba se sentó al lado de su Señor, muy cerca de Cleff que le miraba aterrorizado – Cleff ella es Shiva, una vieja amiga.

La loba se acercó a Cleff para olerlo pero este retrocedió instintivamente por miedo al ver a la loba tan cerca de él.

-No tengas miedo Cleff, Shiva sabe que eres importante para mí, no te hará daño – le dijo sujetando la mano de Cleff para acercarla a la loba para que la acariciara – ves no te hará daño, impresiona mucho pero es muy cariñosa, jeje – se rió Dark percibiendo aún miedo de su amante hacia su amiga.

-Es... es muy suave – dijo Cleff al notar el pelaje bajo sus dedos.

-Una vez que la conoces no asusta tanto, es que es muy protectora con los que quiere – dijo complacido al ver como Cleff iba perdiendo el miedo con la loba.

-Es lógico, yo también me pondría así si alguien intentara atacar a los que amo, jeje – se rió Cleff acariciando ahora con dos manos a la loba que respondió complacida dándole un lametazo en la cara.

-Jajajaj – se rió Cleff al hacerle cosquillas.

-Veo que le has caído bien, jeje – dijo complacido Dark - ¿a qué has venido Shiva? ¿todo terminó ya? – le preguntó Dark a la loba.

-Aaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh – aulló Shiva como respuesta afirmativa.

-Perfecto, eso significa que hace un par de horas que ya amaneció y la rata de Touya está desintegrada y pudriéndose en el infierno, me alegro – Shiva ya puedes ir a descansar – le ordenó Dark.

La loba un poco reticente a dejar las caricias que la nueva pareja de su Señor le aplicaba, se bajo de la cama tumbándose a los pies de la gran cama. Cleff volvió a recostarse en la cama ya calmado a la estera de que Dark regresase a ella con una nueva copa de elixir que no le pudo servir antes.

-Dark, ¿puedo peguntarte algo?, si quieres no me respondas – le dijo algo inseguro Cleff.

-Claro lo que quieras, dime.

-Sí Shiva es como tú guardaespaldas y protege a quien ella y tú quieren, ¿porque no pudo proteger a tu esposo?.

-Me imaginaba que me preguntarías algo así – dijo Dark borrando su sonrisa para ponerse serio – cuando atacaron mi Castillo yo estaba lejos por unos asuntos y Shiva vino conmigo, fue un error debió quedarse con Clerio, por ellos me culparé siempre.

-Lo siento no debí preguntar – dijo Cleff al ver que Dark sufría por su recuerdo.

-No digas eso, tienes todo el derecho de preguntar, comprendo tu curiosidad por mi pasado, no me molesta que lo hagas, es solo que aún me cuesta afrontar lo que sucedió – le comentó Dark

-Perdóname, no te lo hago muy fácil, es que temo no estar a la altura de lo que representaba Clerio para ti – le dijo Cleff inseguro mientras bebía de su copa con timidez.

-No tengas miedo de eso, mi amor por Clerio y el que siento por ti no se pueden cuantificar, a Clerio lo amé con locura, él fue mi primera pareja, mi amor por él no morirá nunca, pero no es ni mayor ni menor del que siento por ti, tú me has dado nuevas ganas de amar, has revivido mi corazón muerto y también te amo con locura, soy muy diferentes y a la vez iguales, los dos me habéis robado el corazón, así que no temas, no me gusta que seas tan inseguro de ti mismo. Cleff – le llamó sujetándole de la cara – quiero que sepas que te amo, no lo dudes.

-Gracias Dark, gracias por quererme tanto, te prometo que no volveré a estar inseguro – le dijo sonriendo, dejando la copa vacía en el suelo para abrazarlo con amor – por ti seré fuerte.

-Eso me gusta más, jeje – le respondió abrazándolo para estar juntos – ahora descansemos.

Dark y Cleff al final sucumbieron al sueño diurno que a todo vampiro le afectaba en cuando los primeros rayos de sol hacían su aparición, solo despertándose para volverse a amar con intensidad y pasión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas antes del amanecer, en las alcobas de Zech.

-¿Has ido a ver como está Trowa? – le preguntó Wufei a su amante al verlo entrar a la habitación.

-Sí vengo de su habitación, Hilde tubo que darle un potente somnífero para que pudiera descansar, está demasiado agitado y tenso, supongo que hasta mañana por la noche no despertará, eso sería lo mejor – le comentó a su amante que se estaba desvistiendo para ir a acostarse - ¿Sabes algo de los demás?- le preguntó situándose detrás de Wufei para besarle en el cuello y para ayudarle a desvestirle.

-No mucho pero a juzgar por los gemidos que se oyen desde aquí creo que se lo están pasando de maravilla, jeje – se rió Wufei a la vez que se desataba la cinta que sujetaba su pelo.

-Jeje tienes razón, desde el pasillo he podido oír claramente los gemidos de Dark y Cleff y los de Duo y Heero – le comentó abrazando a su koi.

-Jeje si yo también los oí y no solo a ellos, parece que todo el Castillo se ha puesto de acuerdo para celebrar una noche o mejor dicho un día de amor desenfrenado, jeje – se burló Wufei girándose para abrazar por la cintura a Zech.

-Tienes razón, pero es normal, muchos están acostumbrados a ser vampiros y si todo sale bien mañana será el último día, por eso han decidido hacer su fiesta de despedida como vampiros, jeje – se rió el rubio besando el cuello de su moreno.

-¿Y tú no piensas dar tu fiesta de despedida? – le preguntó con picardía.

-Sí tú eres el centro de la fiesta la haré – le respondió con malicia – ¿te apuntas?

-¿Es una proposición indecente? – le preguntó Wufei siguiendo su juego.

-Por supuesto – le dijo arrastrando a guerrero Chang hasta la cama para ayudarle a quitarse los pantalones y zapatos – esta noche te voy a dar una fiesta de desenfreno total que tardarás años en olvidar – le prometió comenzando a quitarse la ropa sensualmente.

-¿Y quien a dicho que quiero olvidarla? – le dijo tirando de uno de sus largos mechones rubios para tirarlo a la cama – no permitiré olvidarla porque te la haré recordármela cada noche.

-Mmmmm, eso suena muy interesante – respondió Zech.

-No lo dudes.

Las manos rápidas de Wufei acabaron de quitar la ropa que le faltaba su pareja para tumbarlo completamente desnudo sobre la cama, con movimientos felinos se sentó sobre sus caderas haciendo que sus miembros ya erectos se rozasen produciendo un placer intenso.

-Te amo Zech – le dijo besando sus labios con pasión.

-¿Me amarías igual aunque supieses que no podemos ser mortales de nuevo? – le preguntó Zech.

-Te amaría igual aunque fueses el mismo Lucifer – le respondió besando su cuello y pecho.

-Mmmmm, Wufei – le dijo escapándosele un gemido.

-¿Si? – preguntó con picardía mientras seguía atacando sus pezones con sus labios y dientes.

-¿Qué responderías si te propusiese...? – le preguntó Zech susurrándole la propuesta a su oído.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó sorprendido por la propuesta.

-Estoy muy seguro, eso... si tú lo deseas igual – le comentó Zech.

-Entonces acepto, si quiero – respondió Wufei.

-Mmmm pues que así sea.

Los fuertes brazos de Zech rodearon el cuerpo de Wufei para tumbarlo sobre la cama, sus besos recorrieron desde el cuello hasta sus hombros para después deslizarse hasta el pecho donde jugueteó con su lengua hasta dejarlos erectos, Sus manos se perdieron por la mata oscura de sus bellos púvicos para aferrarse al miembro erecto. Wufei jadeaba sobre su oído provocándolo y excitándolo cada vez más, mientras era masturbado, la mano de Wufei acarició el pecho firme del rubio para ir deslizándola hasta el vientre y luego hasta el sexo de Zech. Las caricias eran cada vez más rápidas igual que la batalla que transcurría en sus bocas queriendo dominar el uno al otro. Zech se situó sobre Wufei para apretarse sobre su cuerpo, una de sus manos atrapó el miembro de Wufei y el suyo a la vez para masturbarlos conjuntamente, Wufei gemía complacido mezclando sus gemidos de placer con los suyos, sin aguantar más separó las piernas de Wufei para situarse entre ellas y con lentitud fue entrando en él. El guerrero Chang se aferró a sus caderas al notar la primera molestia por la intromisión de su cuerpo pero poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutando del momento, los movimientos de penetración eran lentos y compasados, acelerándolos poco a poco.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Zechhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiii sigue – le pedía Wufei.

-Oooohhhhhhhh siiiiiiii Wufei, me estás abrasandooooo eres.... aaaaaaaaaahhhhh.

Durante varios minutos sus cuerpos fueron conteniendo toda la excitación posible, acumulando placeres y sensaciones intensar, Wufei se aferraba a la espalda ancha de Zech ayudando con su cadera los movimientos de vaivén, saliendo al encuentro de su amado. Con un poco de esfuerzo Wufei consiguió tumbar a Zech sin salirse de él, quedando sentado sobre su cadera para reiniciar el ritual amoroso a la vez que sus labios se acariciaban apasionadamente. Los brazos de Zech sujetaron por la cintura de Wufei para guiar las envestidas, haciéndolas más profundas y rápidas.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Wufei, siiiii no pares, te amo – gemía una y otra vez.

-Oooooohhhh Zech, mmmmmm más rápido sssssssiiiiii másssss – jadeaba Wufei.

Las manos de Wufei se apoyaban en los fuertes pectorales de Zech a la vez que rebotaba sobre la cadera del rubio recibiendo el mayor de los placeres, su orgasmo estaba cerca y quería compartirlo con la persona que amaba.

-Zech, aaahhhhh no puedo mássssss voy a correrme yaaaaaaaaa, ohhhh siii asiiiii Zech no pares, mmmm, aaaaaaahhhhh siiiiii ¡¡¡ Quiero un hijo tuyoooooooo!!! – gimió llegando al orgasmo.

Zech al sentir las contracciones que producía Wufei sobre su miembro sensible no tardó mucho en derramarse en su interior tras un gran estallido de placer abrazándose a su koi. Ambos desfallecieron sobre la cama intentando regularizar sus latidos y respiración.

-Mmmm eso a sido fantástico – ronroneó Wufei apoyándose en el pecho del rubio.

-Lo mismo digo amor, pero sabes que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿verdad? – le dijo con malicia el rubio a su guerrero.

-Lo sé – le respondió sentándose de nuevo sobre su cadera – solo dame unos minutos que me recupere, tengo una promesa que cumplir, jeje – se rió Wufei.

-Mmmmm – gimió Zech al ser besado por Wufei – ¿no te arrepentirás?

-No, no lo haré. ¿Sabes por que?.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te quiero y quiero ser parte de tú vida, ahora y siempre.

-Lo mismo de digo Wufei – le respondió atrapando su cuerpo bajo el suyo para tenerlo a su merced – haré que no te arrepientas.

Las próximas horas los cuerpos de Zech y Wufei se encontraron una y otra vez hasta que quedaron exhaustos, con el tiempo justo para descansar las horas que quedaban de día.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con los últimos rayos de Sol, los habitantes de Yuy fueron despertando de su sueño diurno, uno tras otros se prepararon para el gran día, mientras se iban despertado y arreglando iban bajando para reunirse en el salón principal, Zech, Wufei, Dark, Cleff, Noin, Hilde, vampiros de primer rango, todos menos Duo y Heero que aún no había bajado.

Los comentarios entre ellos giraban entorno al mismo tema principal, ¿cómo se efectuaría la ceremonia de ruptura de la maldición?.

-Lamento el retraso – se oyó la voz seria de Heero que entraba en el salón seguido por Duo – veo que ya todos estáis listos. Antes de todo, buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches Yuy-sama – respondieron los menos allegados.

-Buenas noches Heero – respondieron los demás.

-Espero que todos halláis descansado, al menos lo suficiente para que estéis en forma porque a juzgar por el alboroto de anoche lo dudo la verdad – se burló Heero viendo más de un rostro ruborizarse – no estoy recriminando a nadie, jeje.

-Eso espero, por que si mal no recuerdo, anoche también – comentó Zech con malicia – se podían oír los gemidos de tu chico desde de habitación, jeje.

-¡Oh Kamisama! – exclamó avergonzado Duo ocultándose detrás de Heero.

-Jejeje, me lo supongo – se rió Heero – es que anoche estuvimos encargando un bebé a la cigüeña – bromeó Heero abrazando a Duo para depositar sus manos sobre el vientre de Duo.

-¡¡Heero!! – le recriminó ruborizado.

-Valla felicidades – exclamó Zech.

-Felicidades, Heero, Duo – dijo Noin acercándose a la pareja para abrazarles y darles la enhorabuena.

-Felicidades Yuy-sama – dijeron los vampiros Yuy.

-Veo que le tuviste envidia a Trowa-kun, jeje – comentó Hilde acercándose a Duo

-Más o menos – le respondió Duo aún avergonzado – es que anoche era la última oportunidad de por tener un hijo con Heero así que...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, jeje a demás no creo que hallas sido el último, jeje – dijo mirando a más de una pareja que se hacía la disimulada.

-Me alegro por vosotros – interrumpió Dark – pero no creo conveniente perder el tiempo hablando sobre lo que hicimos anoche, Odin no creo que tarde mucho en atacar y vosotros debéis preparar la ceremonia.

-Hilde – llamó Duo a la vampiresa al oído - ¿cómo está Trowa?.

-Está durmiendo, no te preocupes por él, yo me encargo – le respondió igualmente en el oído.

-Dark tiene razón – comentó Heero – me gustaría ayudaros a defender el Castillo Yuy de Odin, pero me temo que será imposible, me gustaría acabar con Odin con mis propias manos ero me será imposible – dijo con desilusión Heero.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo, tú solo preocúpate de la ceremonia, que no es poco – comentó Zech poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Heero.

-Las fuerzas de Odin han sido mermadas pero no vencidas, Odin es capaz de cualquier cosa por muy rastrera que sea – explicó Dark – deberemos estar alertas, lo principal es sacar a todos los heridos y personas que no se puedan defender lejos de las manos de Odin.

-Habrá que sacar de aquí a los niños, heridos, embarazados y a la servidumbre – comentó Heero – por ahora deberán esconderse en el pueblo de Gundam, Odin no creo que centre un ataque sobre ellos, ya que sabe que solo tiene esta noche para detenerme.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría ir al Castillo de Winner y no a Gundam – se oyó la voz de Trowa, entrando al salón, se veía algo cansado y sobretodo triste.

-Eso será muy peligroso, no sabemos como están las cosas fuera del territorio Gundam – le comentó Heero a Trowa.

-Le hice una promesa a Quatre y voy a cumplirla, me llevaré a Sandrok, él me guiará hacia las tierras de mi difunto esposo, no estoy. No estoy pidiendo permiso solo quería informales de que me marcho.

-Pero no puedes ir solo Trowa – le dijo Duo preocupado.

-No pasará nada, Quatre me protege.

-Pero – dijo Duo.

-Yo iré con él – interrumpió Hilde – le prometí que iría con él para que se adaptara a su nueva vida, lo siento Heero, pero no podré quedarme a ayudar, de todas maneras no creo que mi ausencia se note mucho.

-Te comprendo Hilde – le dijo Heero – ve con él y tened cuidado, al menor signo de peligro regresad, por tu ausencia no te preocupes, con la ayuda de Dark y sus hombres podremos cubrir con las ausencias. Supongo que todos los demás sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ¿no?

-Sí Heero, ya está todo concretado – comentó Zech.

-Bien entonces solo me queda ultimar un último detalle antes de dirigirme hacia la cámara secreta. Duo podrías ir a buscar a Akira – le pidió con complicidad.

Un murmullo se levantó en todo el salón, temiendo por la reacción de Heero al saber lo que había ocurrido con su esclavo, sobretodo cierto vampiro responsable de la nueva situación de Akira. Duo salió del salón y a los pocos minutos regresó con Akira un tanto preocupado, como le había prometido a Heero, no le había dicho nada a su pareja. Al entrar un nuevo revuelo se organizó, sobretodo por los que hacía tiempo que no estaban en el Castillo.

-¡¿Pero que significa esto?! – exclamó sorprendido Zech al ver el vientre abultado de Akira – Heero, como, no nos dijiste nada, Duo sabe que...

-Sí lo sé Zech, sé que Akira ha sido el esclavo de Heero – dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Y lo dices tan tranquilamente – dijo Trowa molesto a Duo– como has podido hacerle esto a Duo, ocultar que tienes un hijo con otros es de miserables.

-Tranquilízate Trowa, no es lo que parece – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – quiero saber quien es el responsable de dejar preñado a mi esclavo – ordenó – porque esto – dijo señalando la barriga de Akira, no es mío. ¿Quién a sido? – dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

Uno segundos transcurrieron sin que nadie dijera nada, la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Así que nadie ha sido, mira que interesante, encima de traidor es un cobarde, que decepcionante, no pensé que uno de mis hombres se comportara de esa manera tan rastrera – dijo acercándose a Akira. De pronto sujetó a Akira por el cuello con una mano, haciendo que apoyase su espalda en su pecho y con la otra concentró una esfera de energía que apuntó a su vientre – o sale el traidor ahora mismo o mató al bebé que lleva dentro – amenazó Heero.

-¡Heero! – exclamó asustado Zech por la reacción.

-¡¡Nooooo!! – gritó asustado Akira abrazándose el vientre, ya que no se esperaba algo así.

-El culpable tiene diez segundos. 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4...

-¡He sido yo! – gritó asustado Kuroda por su pareja – he sido yo Heero-sama, por favor, no haga daño a Akira ni a nuestro bebé, el único culpable soy yo, aceptaré su castigo con gusto pero no haga daño a Akira ni al bebé.

-Kuroda – dijo Akira emocionado por la valentía de su koi al enfrentarse a Heero.

-Valla, no esperaba menos ti, así que tú eres el responsable de esa barriga – dijo Heero soltando a Akira con suavidad.

-Sí Heero-sama, soy el culpable.

-Sabías a quien pertenecía, ¿no?.

-Sí, Heero-sama.

-Y te imaginas cual sería el castigo por robar a tú Señor, ¿no? – le volvió a preguntar.

-Sí Señor, con la muerte Heero-sama.

-Y aún así, tomaste a mi esclavo.

-Sí Heero-sama – respondió Kuroda manteniendo su postura sin flaquear ni dudar.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que le amo, Heero-sama, llevó mucho tiempo enamorado de él Heero-sama, mucho antes de que lo pusieran a su servicio – le explicó mirándole fijamente.

-¿Estás insinuando que te lo robé? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-No mi Señor, no insinúo nada Heero-sama, jamás osaría ha hacerlo – respondió con firmeza.

-Entonces si estabas enamorado de él porque no te negastes a que fuera mío.

-Quise hacerlo pero Akira no me lo permitió, a demás Ud. Es mi Señor, no podía pedirle algo así, sé perfectamente cual es mi posición. Solo cuando desapareció creí que ya no lo necesitaría más y le convertí en mi pareja. Sé que hice mal, y como he dicho acepto mi castigo pero por favor deje a Akira al margen de esto.

El salón estaba en silencio, solo se podía oír las voces de Heero y Kuroda, los demás se limitaban a escuchar y murmurar de vez en cuando en voz baja.

-Hasta ahora te tenía en gran consideración Kuroda, siempre te he tenido como un hombre leal y que daría su mida por el Clan y por mí y ahora esto – le dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Lamento decepcionarle Heero-sama pero no me arrepiento de ello, amo a Akira y al ser que llevo dentro, por respeto a su persona no dije nada entonces pero ahora... no puedo callar más, hoy mismo se lo iba a explicar todo para poder pedir su mano en matrimonio.

-¡Kuroda! – exclamó Akira sorprendido y emocionado, al oír la petición de matrimonio de su koi. Sus ojos se aguaron en lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Matrimonio, con Akira?, ja – se burló Heero – pero él a sido mi esclavo... está algo usado, ¿no crees? – comentó con malicia para saber hasta donde llegaría Kuroda.

-Heero-sama, le respeto mucho como mi Señor pero no consentiré que se refiera así a Akira – dijo molesto creando una esfera de energía en su mano.

-¡Kuroda no! – gritó asustado Akira.

-Valla, vas a enfrentarte a mí por Akira – dijo satisfecho Heero.

-Si hace falta para que respete a mi prometido y futuro padre de mi hijo, sí – le respondió con seriedad.

-Jajajaja – se rió Heero – menudo cabeza dura, jaja. Debería darte la paliza de tú vida pero le prometí a Akira que no lo haría.

-¿Qué? ¿a Akira? ¿qué significa esto? – dijo desconcertado Kuroda.

-Ayer vino Akira a nuestra alcoba para explicarnos la situación – dijo Duo acercándose al vampiro y a su prometido – créeme que al principio casi me dan ganas de matar a Heero pero Akira nos lo explicó todo.

-¿Lo saben? – preguntó sorprendido el vampiro.

-Así es, y debería romperte la cabeza por no decirme nada. Admiro la fortaleza con la que has llevado este asunto y debo decirte que ahora me siento mal por ello.

-Heero-sama no tiene que sentirse mal por eso, yo amo a Akira y haría cualquier cosa por él.

-¿Entonces le darás permiso para que se casen Heero? – preguntó Duo a su prometido.

-Por su puesto – dijo Heero – no solo les doy permiso sino que te voy a obligar a que te cases con él Kuroda, ese bebé tiene que venir al mundo con Kamisama lo manda.

-Yo... gracias Heero-sama – le dijo Akira abrazando a Heero emocionado.

-No me des las gracias a mi Akira sino a Kuroda, por lo persistente que ha sido.

-Gracias Heero-sama – le dijo Kuroda.

-No me las des, por cierto ahora que está ya todo resuelto. Creo que será mejor que pongas a Akira en un lugar seguro, juntó con los demás que dejarán el Castillo.

-Puedo quedarme en casa de mis padres- sugirió Akira – allí estaré seguro y hay sitio para que se escondan más personas.

-Te lo agradezco Akira. Kuroda te encargarás en evacuar a cuantos puedas en casa de tus suegros – le dijo con una sonrisa. A los demás tendremos que buscar otras casas.

-No hay problema Heero-sama, yo me encargo de la evacuación.

-Bien pues ahora cada uno a sus puestos – dijo Heero a todos los presentes –Trowa, ¿partirás ahora? – le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Sí, es mejor que salga cuanto antes, no quiero causar problemas – le respondió

-Bien, ves con cuidado, en cuanto tengamos un poco de calma por aquí, Duo y yo te iremos a ver, me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto, sé que a Duo le gustaría.

-Por mi perfecto, mi nueva casa será como la vuestra – respondió Trowa con una sonrisa triste acercándose a Duo – yo... espero que vengas a verme, ya que he pensado que si quieres podrías ser el padrino de mi bebé - le comentó a Duo.

-Para mí sería un placer – le respondió abrazándole con cariño – cuídate Trowa y cuida de mi ahijado – de dijo acariciando su pequeña barriguita que comenzaba a notarse – a demás tú deberás ser el padrino del mío, jeje – dijo sonrojado.

-¿Estás...? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Sip... jeje, fue fecundado anoche – le dijo al oído.

-Valla que bien, ya no seré el único que pase por esto – dijo riendo un poco. Bueno será mejor que valla a prepararme para el viaje. Heero – le llamó Trowa - ¿qué pasará con el cuerpo de Quatre? Me gustaría enterrarlo en sus tierras, para tenerlo cerca de mí y de su hijo.

-No te preocupes por eso Trowa, en cuanto derrotemos a Odin, yo mismo me encargaré de darle un entierro digno de su posición en tierras Winner – le explicó.

-Te lo agradezco Heero... bueno chicos – les dijo a los presentes – me alegro de haberos conocido, las puertas de Winner siempre estarán abiertas para vosotros, espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos. Os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, solo me queda decir hasta pronto – les dijo intentando contener las lágrimas pero sin conseguirlo.

-Venga Trowa, vamos a preparar nuestras cosas – le dijo Hilda abrazando a Trowa para ir saliendo del salón – nos vemos chicos – dijo Hilde en despedida.

-Hasta pronto – se despidieron los demás a la pareja.

-Heero-sama, Heero-sama – exclamó uno de sus hombres entrando en el salón de repente – los hombres de Oz se están movilizando.

-¿¡Que, tan pronto ¡? – dijo sorprendido Heero – maldición, tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Zech, ¿los hombres están listos?

-En un segundo lo estarán, Wufei y yo nos encargaremos del sector norte – comentó Zech.

-Yo y mis hombres nos encargaremos de la entrada – comentó Dark – Kuroda, ¿puedes llevarte contigo a Cleff? – le pidió.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme a tú lado, dijiste que no te separarías de mi lado – se quejó Cleff.

-No, te irás tengo que ponerte bajo buen recaudo, Shiva irá contigo, no te separes de ella en ningún momento, en cuanto pueda iré a por ti, te lo prometo – le juró abrazándole.

-De acuerdo – aceptó a regañadientes.

-Duo y yo no recluiremos en la cámara secreta ya que ir a la cueva sería una imprudencia, Odin nos podría atacar con facilidad allí, solo espero que la ceremonia funcione allí – comentó Heero.

-Funcionará – aseguró Dark – pero habrá que poner vigilancia en la puerta, nadie os puede interrumpir durante el acto.

-Yo me encargaré de que nadie os moleste – se ofreció Noin.

-Entonces yo iré a evacuar a los más débiles – dijo Kuroda abrazando a su prometido.

-Los demás os encargaréis, tanto Yuy como los guerreros Chang, de la defensa – comentó a sus vampiros de primer rango que esperaba sus órdenes – hay que evitar que Odin haga fracasar la ceremonia.

-Habrá que crear un corredor seguro para que Trowa y Hilde y los que van a salir del Castillo puedan abandonarlo sin peligro – sugirió Zech.

-Mis hombres se encargarán de ello, somos bastantes, con una maniobra de distracción dejaremos el campo libre para que Kuroda se lleve a los chicos y a la servidumbre fuera de peligro – sugirió Dark.

-Necesitaré a varios hombres para que me ayude con los heridos – pidió Kuroda.

-Hay y una docena de los hombres que están a mi cargo te ayudarán Kuroda – comento uno de los vampiros de primer rango que allí estaba – ya los conoces, con ellos te será fácil despistar a los Oz.

-Perfecto, todos a sus puestos – ordenó Heero – le ceremonia durará varias horas. Si termináis antes con Odin que yo con la ceremonia reuniros en la biblioteca, necesitaré todo el poder que me podáis brindar – les pidió a los suyos.

-No te preocupes Heero – le dijo Zech – acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas.

-Suerte chicos – les dijo Heero a los suyos.

-Suerte amigo, nuestro destino está en tus manos – le respondió Zech – Duo no dejes que se esfuerce demasiado.

-No te preocupes lo vigilaré – le respondió estrechando su mano.

-Suerte Heero – le dijo Wufei.

-Para ti también guerreo Chang – le dijo agradecido – cuida de Zech, jeje

-Heero – le dijo Dark acercándose a él – imagino que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Lo sé – le respondió

-Vigila a tu chico, él es el más débil de los dos, la magia negra querrá confundirlo para quedarse con su alma – le dijo Dark.

-No podrá engañarme, estoy muy seguro de los que siento por Heero – dijo con seguridad Duo abrazándose a Heero.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno llegó la hora – dijo Nataku nerviosamente – suerte a todos, dijo viendo como cada uno se iba hacia sus destinos, saliendo ella también hacia su puesto de vigilancia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero y Duo se retiraron a la cámara secreta seguidos de Noin, Zech y Wufei salieron al exterior del Castillo con varios hombres a la espera de los ataques; Dark ordenó crear el corredor seguro que ayudaría a escapar a su prometido y a los demás hacia el pueblo Gundam, después se concentro en montar la vigilancia y defensa, de la entrada del Castillo; los guerreros Chang y algunos vampiros Yuy se desperdigaron por todo el Castillo para cubrir cualquier punto vulnerable de ataque, tanto en la zona Sur como en la Oeste del Castillo. Todo estaba listo para recibir el ataque Oz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espero que sepáis lo que tenéis que hacer – exclamó Relena a los hombres de Odin – Lord Odin ha dejado muy claras las órdenes que debéis seguir.

-¡¡Sí Mi Lady!! – gritaron los vampiros del Clan Oz.

-Nada de prisioneros, nuestra prioridad es mantener distraídos a los Yuy, para que nuestro Señor Odin pueda atacar como tiene planeado.

-¿Qué hacemos con los mortales que nos encontremos en el Castillo? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-Podéis matarlo, no quiero que perdáis el tiempo con ellos, si queréis podéis reservarlos para celebrar nuestra victoria luego, pero ahora queda terminantemente prohibido que perdáis el tiempo con ellos.

-¿Y con Zech y los suyos? – preguntó otro vampiro de Oz.

-Si tenéis la oportunidad de eliminarlos hacerlo de inmediato, eso facilitará la tarea a Lord Odin, pero no os entretengáis, ellos son poderos, no los ataquéis individualmente, si lo hacéis os matarás sin dificultad – les explicó Relena.

-¿Y que pasa con El Elegido? – preguntaron.

-De eso se encarga Lord Odin, en cuanto pueda librarme de los Yuy, iré ayudar a Lord Odin para que detenga la ceremonia. El Elegido debe de morir, él y el Yuy. ¿Queda todo claro? – preguntó Relena a los hombres de Lord Odin.

-¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiii mi Lady!!! – exclamaron todos eufóricos.

-¡Adelante! – ordenó Relena.

Los hombres de Oz se dispersaron en diferentes flancos encargados cada uno en una tarea concreta, al llegar la hora acordada, todos a la vez atacarían sin reparos. Relena un grupo de vampiros de dirigió hacia la zona Norte, ella estaba encargada de dar apoyo directo a Lord Odin que le esperaba en estratégicamente desde hacía horas, el inicio del revuelo gracias al ataque de sus hombres.

Por otro lado, gracias a la ayuda de Dark el corredor fue efectivo, los evacuados fueron desplazados sin ser detectados por lo Oz, sacándoles del Castillo sin dificultad hasta el pueblo de Gundam, en poco más de media hora ya estaban en casas seguras, sin peligro de un ataque de Oz y resguardados de los rayos de Sol si llegasen a demorarse en la batalla. Todo fue bastante sencillo y rápido, la gente de Gundam, avisados por el alcalde del pueblo ya estaban sobre aviso, todo estaba listo para defender el pueblo y a sus habitantes. La presencia de Akira y los sirvientes humanos del Castillo no hicieron sospechar de las buenas intenciones de los vampiros. Una vez todos seguros, Kuroda y los vampiros que ayudaron en la evacuación regresaron con rapidez al Castillo Yuy, para brindar más apoyo.

Un gritó de batalla desgarrador, fue el inicio del ataque. Los hombres de Oz se lanzaron al ataque como lobos hambrientos. Gritos de dolor y explosiones se oyeron por todo el Castillo, mirasen por donde se mirase, las escenas eran parecidas, escenas dantescas de sangre, cuerpos mutilados que ardían a los pocos segundos convirtiéndose en cenizas, miembros mutilados, sin distinción de sexo o edades. El olor a quemado y a sangre inundaba todo el lugar, era el último y definitivo ataque, de esta batalla saldría el Clan ganador y el vencido.

Lady Relena atravesó sin mucha dificultad el muro exterior del Castillo aprovechando un descuido de la defensa Yuy, al ingresar a los jardines del Castillo pudo ver a hombres de Yuy peleando con los suyos, a muchos los conocía de cuando estuvo viviendo con su hermano, pero no le importó, de prontos dos figuras que peleaban a cierta distancia le llamó la atención, mostrando una sonrisa sádica y malévola se fue acercando lentamente a una de ellas, con una esfera de energía lista para disparar.

-¡Cuidado Wufei! – gritó Zech al ver el ataque de esa vampiresa que dirigía a su amante.

-Arrrggg – se quejó esquivando con dificultad el ataque traicionero por la espalda, siento alcanzado en el brazo, sin ser muy grave – maldita zorra – le insultó.

-Valla, valla... así tratas a tú cuñada, que falta de educación – se burló Relena, preparando un nuevo ataque.

-¡¿Relena?! – exclamó sorprendido Zech al reconocer a su hermana, sin poder dejar de pelear con los hombres de Oz que se empeñaba en mantenerlo ocupado - ¡no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima Relena! ¡me oyes! – gritó furioso.

-¿Y que vas hacer hermanito? ¿Me vas a regañar? – e dijo con ironía.

-Maldita seas – gritó Wufei al ver como esa bruja se reía de su koi – él puede que no te haga nada pero yo síiiiiii – le amenazó lanzándose contra ella.

-Maldito insecto – dijo Relena esquivando su ataque una y otra vez – eres patético, no entiendo como mi hermano se fijó en ti para quererte hacerte uno de los nuestros, no vales nada – le dijo son desprecio, lanzándole una tras otra esferas de energía que le explotaban cada vez más cerca de él.

-¡Relena déjalo ya! – gritó Zech, mirando como se desarrollaba la pelea entre su hermana y su prometido.

-¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos hermano! – le gritó molesta – si me sigues incordiando me veré obligada ha ordenar que te eliminen – le dijo con satisfacción.

-Maldita bruja, eres capaz de matar a tú propio hermano con tal de salirte con la tuyo, eres despreciable – le dijo con asco, reiniciando el ataque. Varios ataques impactaron a Relena poniéndola más molesta, al notar como varios cortes sangraban de su brazo izquierdo y de su costado.

-Desgraciado pagarás por esto – dijo molesta – con un rápido movimiento Relena desapareció de delante de los ojos para aparecer justo detrás de él. Lo siguiente que notó Wufei fue que una gran fuerza le golpeó por la espalda haciéndole estrellarse contra una de las paredes del Castillo.

-¡¡Wufeiiiiii!! – gritó asustado Zech al ver como su moreno caía semi inconsciente al suelo - ¡¡Relena como has podido!! – gritó furioso estallando en ira, matando de inmediato a sus oponentes para correr a socorrer a su amante.

-A donde crees que vas – se interpuso Relena en medio antes de que llegase su hermano a su destino – él se lo ha buscado, esto es una guerra, ríndete o enfréntate a nosotros.

-Apártate Relena si no quieres que mate yo a ti – le dijo mirándola con odio.

-Matarías a tú hermanita querida – le dijo haciéndose la inocente.

-Tú dejaste de ser mi hermana en el mismo momento que golpeaste a mi prometido – le acusó – lárgate de mi vista, te lo advierto.

-Lo lamentó pero eso será imposible – le dijo ocultado una nueva esfera de energía detrás de su espalda y cuando de acercó le golpeó con ella de lleno en el estómago.

-Argggg, maldita sea Relena – se quejó Zech cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Acaben con él – ordenó Relena a sus hombres que se abalanzaron sobre Zech como carroñeros.

-Des...gra...ciada – se oyó la voz ronca de Wufei que se reincorporaba con dificultad, con sangre en los labios - ¿vas a matar a tu propio hermano?.

-Mira por donde, jeje hay amores que matan, ¿verdad hermanito? – le dijo acercándose a un Zech cubierto de sangre y agonizando – me hubiera gustado enfrentarme cara a cara contra ti hermano, pero no tengo tiempo, Odin me está esperando, a demás no sé si podría vencerte, menos mal que estabas más pendiente de tú juguetito que de ti mismo, sino no me explico como te has dejado vencer tan fácilmente.

-Cof, cof, maldita seas Relena – dijo con dificultad Zech, con la vista borrosa por la sangre.

-Me das pena hermano, pero si lo miras de este modo, pronto te reunirás con tú apreciado Treize, jajaja – rió Relena perversamente.

-Te mataré – le amenazó Zech

-¿Matarme? No seas tonto, tú jamás tendrías las agallas de matarme, su corazón puritano te lo impide, jaja crees demasiado en los lazos familiares, eso te impide atacarme, jaja, eres patético, igual que tu asqueroso amante – le dijo lanzándole una esfera que le dio directo en el pecho.

-Arrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh – gritó de dolor para caer inconsciente, Sus demás oponentes había desaparecido por orden de Relena.

-¡¡¡¡Zechhhhhhhhhh!!!! – gritó asustado Wufei – nooooooooooooo maldita seas – rugió colérico el guerrero Chang recuperando sus fuerzas golpeando con fuerza a su cuñada – voy a matarte desgraciada – le gritó goleándola una y otra vez – muere maldita.

Relena intentaba cubrirse del ataque de Wufei pero le era imposible, por cada un ataque que intentaba bloquear, dos le impactaban de lleno. El creciente odio que experimentaba Wufei hacia ella, le daba el poder suficiente para atacar una y otra vez sin cansarse. Cientos de cortes fueron decorando el cuerpo de la vampiresa, haciendo que perdiese sangre lentamente y con ella las fuerzas para defenderse. Aún sin saber dominas los poderes ocultos de una nueva raza, Wufei se desempeñaba muy bien, utilizando sus conocimientos de guerrero Chang y su increíble fuerza vampírica.

Al ver que no podría resultar la ganadora, Relena imploró perdón a su atacante, que la miraba con desconfianza.

-Ahora pides perdón – dijo molesto Wufei – no mereces perdón – dijo conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas de desesperación por miedo a perder a Zech – ¡has matado a tu hermano! A mi esposo y al padre de mi futuro hijo... ¡y me pides perdón! – le gritó furioso.

-Argg , él aún no está muerto – le dijo intentando ganar tiempo, mientras pensaba como salir de aquello – compruébalo tú mismo, aún respira. Yo solo cumplía órdenes – le decía mientras se sujetaba el brazo fracturado con dolor – si le consigue sangre se recuperará.

-Cierra la boca zorra – le dijo dudando si decía la verdad o no.

-Te digo la verdad – le dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento, sentada sobre el suelo haciéndose la inmóvil – date prisa si no quieres que muera de verdad.

Con algo de miedo, Wufei e acercó con algo de dificultad a Zech, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y sus ropas rasgadas por muchos sitios, su pecho me movía irregularmente por la falta de aire, siendo cada vez más lento al igual que sus latidos.

-Zechhhh, amor mío – le dijo Wufei arrodillándose a su lado para sujetarle con cuidado una de sus manos – aguanta, por favor, te conseguiré algo de sangre, espera un segundo ahora mismo vuelvo.

Wufei iba a levantarse para ir en busca de algo de sangre cuando se percató de un movimiento sospechoso por parte de Relena, con rapidez de giró viendo como Relena estaba a punto de lanzarle una nueva esfera, rápidamente reaccionó bloqueando su ataque con el brazo izquierdo para desarmarla y con un giro sobre si mismo y con la fuerza giratoria, alzó su brazo a la altura del cuello de la vampiresa con una esfera de energía en la mano que al pasar cerca de su cuelo se transformó en un cuchillo de energía que la decapitó al momento. El cuerpo de Relena cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo para después arder hasta consumirse por completo.

-Zechh, ¿me oyes? Mírame – le pidió asustado Wufei al no notar respuesta en su koi.

-Cof, cof Wu... Wufei – le dijo débilmente.

-No hables amor, estás muy débil, pero saldrás de esto, no permitiré que me dejes – le dijo llorando.

-Lo siento amor, cof cof, no creo que me salve de esta, yo... quiero que sepas que te amo.

-Sssshhhh, no digas nada... yo también te amo y por eso no voy a dejarte ir.

-Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y mis poderes están agotados – le explicó.

-Lo sé Zech, por eso beberás de mí – le ordenó Wufei.

-No puedo hacer eso, no sabiendo que...

-Me da igual lo que pienses Zech, ahora no hay tiempo para excitarte así que lo tendrás que hacer voluntariamente si no quieres que te odie para el resto de mis días, me lo debes – le pidió – abriéndose un poco la camisa para ofrecerle mejor toda la extensión de su cuello – esta será la última vez Zech, debes hacerlo.

-Wufei no puedo...

Iba decir algo más pero Wufei le puso su cuello en sus labios, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza la herida de su pecho provocándole un fuerte dolor a Zech que reaccionó enterrando sus colmillos sin querer de forma instintiva.

Durante varios minutos Zech bebió de Wufei, al sentirse un poco debilitado, Wufei se separó de Zech para mirarlo complacido y más tranquilo al verlo bastante recuperado.

-Te amo – le dijo Wufei besando apasionadamente a su rubio compartiendo el sabor de su propia sangre de los labios de su amante.

-Y yo a ti – le respondió abrazando a su koi que rompió a llorar descargando toda la angustia que había sentido hace unos momentos – pero la próxima vez no lo vuelvas ha hacer, eso a dolido – dijo frotándose la herida del pecho que comenzaba a cerrarse.

-Pues no seas tan cabezota la próxima vez, baka – le dijo dándole un coscorrón – Zech, tú hermana... yo...

-No digas nada, no tienes porque sentirte mal por ello, hace tiempo que dejó de ser la persona que yo consideraba como mi familia, ahora mi única familia eres tú – le dijo besándolo – no estoy molesto por lo que has hecho, en tu caso hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Gracias Zech – le dijo mirando esos hermosos iris azules – te llevaré adentro, tienes que descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo, esta vez no me quejaré – le respondió Zech con una sonrisa de niño bueno mientras era ayudado por Wufei a levantarse.

-Así me gusta, que seas obediente – le dijo bromeando – vallamos a dentro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado Dark y sus hombres combatían valientemente sin mostrar cansancio. Todo parecía ir bien, pero la no presencia de Odin tenía inquieto a Dark, ese tramaba algo y tenía que averiguar que se trataba, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Han visto a Odin por alguna parte? – preguntó Dark a uno de sus hombres mientras luchaba contra los de Oz.

-No mi señor – respondió uno de sus hombres que estaba más cerca del Conde.

-No hay rastro de él, Señor – comentó otro – no se le ha visto por este sector.

-Maldición, eso es demasiado extraño, tendré que ir a buscarle – dijo más para si mismo que para los demás – Masato, hazte cargo de la situación – le ordenó a uno de sus generales.

-Sí Señor.

Dark comenzó su búsqueda por todos los jardines que rodeaban el Castillo, preguntando a los hombres de Yuy si habían visto a Odin, pero todos respondían lo mismo. A Lord Odin no se le había visto todavía, eso alertó mucho más a Dark que sin perder más tiempo ingresó en el Castillo temiendo que Odin ya estuviera dentro y planease atacar a Heero o a Duo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cámara secreta todo era un silencio sepulcral, Heero había iluminado la estancia con cientos de velas blancas que daban un ambiente algo tétrico y esotérico. El cuerpo de Quatre aún descansaba en la cama cubierto por una sábana de hilo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Bajo el gran cuadro se había improvisado un pequeño altar con unas mesas donde descansaba el cáliz y el cuchillo para la ceremonia, justo al lado del pequeño altar, un atril de madera sostenía el libro de conjuros que utilizó en el pasado el antepasado Heeroshi Yuy.

Para la ocasión, Heero y Duo se prepararon en sus aposentos, iniciando un ritual de purificación de sus cuerpos, ambos se bañaron en leche y hierbas que aumentaban ciertos poderes empáticos, limpiando cualquier rastro impuro de sus cuerpos, una vez limpios y secos con toallas de lana virgen ambos se vistieron con túnicas largas hasta los pies. La de Duo era blanca con cuello de barca ancho que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus hombros, las mangas eran largas, ningún dibujo adornaba la tela de la túnica aunque su simplicidad le daba una belleza casi irreal, resaltando el bronceado de su piel así como su larga cabellera castaña si trenzar, bajo aquella tela no llevaba ninguna prenda más. La túnica de Heero era similar con la única diferencia era que la tela utilizada para su vestimenta era negra en vez de blanca, él como Duo no llevaba ropa interior, su piel también resaltaba con el color de túnica debido al contraste casi pálido de su tez. Una vez listos, se situaron en el centro de la sala frente al pequeño altar que les daba la bienvenida.

-¿Estás listo mi amor? – preguntó Heero preocupado por Duo.

-Sí Heero, algo nervioso pero preparado – le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Entonces empecemos. Si en cualquier momento dudas o sientes miedo o que no estás preparado dímelo, te prometo que no permitiré que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé, estaré siempre a tú lado – le dijo posando su mano en el vientre de su prometido – prefiero fracasar en esto a tener que perderos – le confesó.

-No nos perderás Heero – le dijo abrazándole para tranquilizarlo y de paso tranquilizarse él también – a demás vamos a conseguir romper la maldición, ya lo verás.

-Contigo a mi lado soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – le respondió sellando sus palabras con un dulce beso.

-Te amo – dijo Duo.

-Y yo a ti Duo – le respondió.

Sin poder evitar sentirse intranquilo Heero se separó de Duo quedando a su lado pero sin soltar su mano para acercarse al atril para abrir el libro en la página adecuada.

Con tono ceremonioso Heero comenzó a recitar los versos Luciferinos, una concentración de poderes oscuros se concentraron en la habitación a la vez que en el exterior del Castillo numerosas nubes negras se concentraban sobre gran parte del cielo del Castillo, iniciando una feroz tormenta de rayos y truenos. Los versos demoníacos en una extraña lengua no dejaron de salir de los labios de Heero que seguía sujetando la mano de un cada vez más asustado Duo.

-Duo cierra los ojos – le pidió Heero – olvida lo que te rodea, los ruidos, las presencias. Concéntrate en tú propio poder, deja fluir tus sentimientos, reza por que lo muerto cobre vida, para que las tinieblas se vuelvan luz – le pidió Heero viendo como Duo no sabía que hacer.

-Heero no sé como – le dijo asustado.

-Tú solo concéntrate en tú poder, él te guiará, tú antepasado te guiará.

Heero continuó recitando aquellos versos concentrándose él mismo en su propio poder para invertir el conjuro que había hecho en el pasado su antepasado.

De pronto en la mente de Duo se llenaron de imagines de sueños pasados donde veía aun Heero totalmente cambiando, lo veía asesinar indiscriminadamente, tanto a hombre, mujeres o niños, las imágenes iban cambiando convirtiéndose cada vez más terroríficas. Sangre, muerte cuerpos mutilados y en todas ellas Heero parecía disfrutar. Las dudas comenzaron a apoderarse de él. ¿Y si Heero no era quien aparentaba? ¿y si solo le estaba utilizando?. Otra imagen le impactó más, esta vez representaba el futuro, se veía a él mismo dando a luz un hermoso bebé, de pronto Heero entraba en la habitación, arrancando al bebé de sus brazos, Heero reía sádicamente y lo miraba con frialdad, no hubo palabras dulces ni caricias, nada. De pronto vio a Heero acercarse a él pensando que le abrazaría le abrió los brazos para recibirlo pero lo único que percibió fue el puño atravesado de Heero en su pecho, Heero reía sujetando al bebé mientras le decía lo buena puta que había sido, que ya no lo quería más a su lado ya que ya había obtenido lo que buscaba, un heredero con el cual seguir con su reino de muerte y desolación. El miedo se apoderó de Duo sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo, su cuerpo temblada visiblemente, intentó abrir los ojos para romper el trance al que estaba sometido pero le fue imposible, la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, siendo más macabra si era posible.

Heero percibió que algo no andaba bien con Duo, al abrir los ojos su cuerpo se congeló, a su lado Duo estaba sumido en un profundo trance, su cuerpo se convulsionaba a la vez que gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas pálidas.

-¡Duo, despierta! – le gritó asustado Heero al ver que no reaccionaba – por Kamisama abre los ojos, ¿qué te ocurre?

Heero intentó traer de vuelta a la realidad a Duo pero era imposible, su cuerpo estaba rígido y poco a poco iba perdiendo la temperatura. El poder que les rodeaba no había desaparecido, incluso después de dejar de recitar los conjuros. Heero seguía llamando a Duo pero esto no parecía oírle.

Al principio solo fueron imágenes lo que le atormentaban, pero poco a poco esas imágenes se fueron convirtiendo más realistas, de ser solo un simple espectador pasivo fue pasando a ser el protagonista. Sin saber como de pronto se vio acostado en aquella amplia cama, un dolor agudo en su vientre le sobresalto dándose cuenta que era él quien una a tener el bebé en esos momentos, su abultado vientre y los golpecitos dentro de él se lo indicaban, estaba sudando y el dolor era insoportable, de pronto dos hombres entraron para asistir el parto, los siguientes minutos fueron como horas para él, el dolor lo tenía trastocado, hasta que un hermoso llanto de indicó que todo había acabado. Con la emoción de que solo una madre puede tener al recibir a su recién nacido, sostuvo a su pequeño entre sus brazos, cuando le fue entregado. Era hermoso y con un gran parecido a Heero, el bebé lloraba inquieto, los dolores del parto quedaron a un segundo plano, ahora lo que le preocupaba era calamar a su retoño, de pronto el sonido de una puerta al abrirse violentamente le asustó, como había visto en la pesadilla, Heero entraba violentamente hasta estar a su lado. Instintivamente Duo apretó a su bebé contra su pecho para protegerlo de su padre.

-Veo que ya has parido a mi hijo – le dijo fríamente – has hecho un buen trabajo. Entrégamelo

-¿De que estás hablado Heero? ¿a dónde te lo quieres llevar? – preguntó asustado Duo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo tú trabajo ya ha acabado, te aconsejo que te vistas y te largues, ya no me sirves para nada.

-¿¡¡Que!!? ¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿por qué me hablas de esta manera, ya no me quieres?

-¿Quererte? Ya no me hagas reír, yo jamás te he querido, eres un baka solo te utilice para que me dieras un heredero poderoso, nada más. Ahora yo lo tengo así que no quiero volver a verte, me das asco – le dijo con odio Heero – entrégame a mi hijo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo!!!!! Jamás te lo entregaré, es mi hijo, es fruto de nuestro amor no permitiré que lo conviertas en un asesino como... – dijo Duo llorando con amargura mientras ocultaba a su bebé contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo quien? ¿cómo yo?, jajaj, pues si eso haré. Y para que sepas, este mocoso no es fruto de nada, estúpido, es solo el fruto de una noche de sexo, aún cuando lo pienso me entran náuseas, por permitirte que lo hicieras, pero ahora se acabó. Dame el mocoso si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo – le amenazó acercándose a Heero para arrebatarle el bebé.

-Noooooooo es mi hijooooooooo.

De un fuerte tirón Heero arrancó al bebé de los brazos protectores de Duo haciendo que el bebé llorara con más desesperación. Duo suplicaba y lloraba para que le devolviera a su hijo pero lo único que recibía a cambio eran insultos, burlas de parte de quien pensaba que era su esposo. Heero cansado de tanto berrinche, se dirigió a Duo con la clara intención de hacerlo callar a las malas. El vampiro preparó su puño dispuesto a atravesar el pecho de Duo cuando al estar a solo varios centímetros de distancia la imagen se paralizó.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – se preguntó Duo que de pronto se había vuelto el espectador pasivo del principio.

-A estas alturas aún dudas del amor de Heero – se oyó una voz que no conocía.

-¿Quién eres y que significa todo esto? ¿por qué estoy viendo esto?

-¿Qué quien soy? Eso no es importante mi querido Duo, lo importante es lo que significa esto. Tú miedo a perder a Heero está haciéndote dudar de lo que tenéis. No dejes que la magia negra te confunda, ella quiere que Heero y tú fracaséis – le explicó la voz.

-¿Quién eres y porque me ayudas? – preguntó confundido Duo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es importante saber quien soy, solo soy alguien que quiere ayudarte porque ayudarte a ti es ayudarme a mí. Abre tu corazón, siento lo que te dice – le repitió la voz, materializándose detrás de Duo formando la silueta de una persona que con dulzura le abrazó por detrás pasándole los brazos por los hombros de Duo.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo asustado al notar ese abrazo. Pero lejos de sentir temor, esa sensación le brindó tranquilidad - ¿quién eres? – le volvió a preguntar Duo un poco más calmado.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré pero a cambio deberás hacer todo lo que te diga – le comentó la voz.

-De... de acuerdo – respondió Duo un poco asustado.

-Muy bien, date la vuelta lentamente – le pidió la voz.

Duo hizo lo que le pidió y al girarse del todo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era imposible.

-Tú eres... – dijo Duo sin creerse todavía a quien tenía enfrente.

Heero seguía desesperado intentando hacer reaccionar a Duo pero este no respondía a sus súplicas. De pronto una risa macabra le alerto poniéndolo en guardia.

-Jajaja, es inútil que le llames o le grites, él no te escucha ni lo hará nunca, a menos que él pueda romper el hechizo que la magia que has invocado por si mismo – le comentó con burla la voz que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? – dijo furioso Heero al reconocer al intruso.

-Muy simple, nunca salí de aquí, jaja. Pensasteis que me había retirado como los demás, jeje eso a sido un error demasiado grave por parte vuestra – le dijo con cinismo.

-¿Qué pretendes ahora Odin? – dijo Heero a la defensiva.

-Lo sabes de sobra mi querido Yuy. No voy a permitir que destruyas lo que tanto nos costó levantar a tú antepasado y a mí – le dijo Odin.

-Eso es mentira, Heeroshi no quería seguir con esto, por eso decidió extinguirse para dar paso a las nuevas generaciones que detendrían el error que cometió – le dijo molesto Heero.

-Uyyyy suenas igual de romántico que Heeroshi, simplemente patético – le dijo acercándose a Heero ya Duo que seguía estático, rodeado de una niebla oscura.

-No te acerques a Duo si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza – le amenazó Heero.

-Inténtalo si puedes – le dijo con burla – sé que eres poderoso pero a la vez demasiado impulsivo, tengo mucha más experiencia en combates que tú.

-Eso ya lo veremos – le respondió Heero lanzándose al ataque.

-¡¡Eres mi antepasado!! – dijo incrédulo a la figura de Duo Bénjamin que le miraba sonriente.

-Así es, durante todo este tiempo he estado a tú lado guiándote tus pasos para que llegaras hasta aquí, protegiéndote de los peligros que te perseguían.

-¿Peligros? Pues lamento decirte que no lo has hecho muy bien que digamos – le dijo molesto al recodar todo el dolor que sufrió e el pasado.

-Todo aquello fue necesario para llegar hasta aquí, todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa – le dijo Duo B.

-¿Recompensa? – preguntó dudoso - ¿qué recompensa? Hasta ahora solo ha habido sufrimiento y dolor.

-No puedo creer lo que oigo – dijo molesto Duo B. - ¿qué sabrás tú lo que es sufrimiento y dolor? Tú has podido amar y ser amado en cuerpo y alma, tú tienes al ser que amas entre tus brazos, eres ciego a que, me hablas de que no sabes que recompensa tienes y las tienes justo delante de tus narices, baka – dijo molesto pero con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios – tu recompensa es esta – le dijo colocando sus manos sobre su vientre – tienes el fruto del amor dentro de tu ser, no dudes de lo que siente tu corazón. Esta es tu prueba irrefutable de vuestro amor, si ese amor te aseguro que no sería posible que hubierais dado una nueva vida.

-Yo... no sé que decir – dijo Duo avergonzado – ya es la segunda vez que dudo de Heero, le prometí que no lo volvería hacer y he roto mi promesa – dijo llorando en el hombro de su antepasado.

-Sssshhhh tranquilo, no temas esto no es culpa tuya, estás sometido a un conjuro donde tus más ocultos temores se revelan contra ti para derrotar tu espíritu – le explicó Duo B – tienes que ser fuerte, debes romper cuanto antes este conjuro sino tú y tu bebé podrías morir, a demás Heero está muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Pero como lo hago?, no sé como hacerlo ¿qué pasará contigo? – preguntó Duo.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú concéntrate en tu amor, en tu propio poder, tu bebé te brindará la fuerza que necesitas, él es la fuerza de vuestro amor, solo las tinieblas pueden ser derrotados con la fuerza del amor, recuérdalo – le dijo Duo B. mientras se desvanecía lentamente.

-¿Pero que pasará contigo? ¿está Heeroshi contigo? – preguntó angustiado por su antepasado.

-Yo estaré bien mi querido Duo, solo cuando la maldición se extinga podré volver con mi amado Heeroshi, solo así podré reencontrarme. Mucha suerte y recuerda, la fuerza de vuestro amor podrá vencer la oscuridad y las fuerzas del mal.

Duo se vio envuelto de nuevo en la oscuridad, no podía oír nada ni a nadie y eso le asustaba. Como le había dicho Duo B, Duo se concentro para romper el hechizo que recaía en él pero su poder de concentración era nulo, estaba demasiado preocupado por Heero. Entonces algo le llamó la atención, un sentimiento de alerta, Heero estaba en peligro y el único que podía ayudarle era él, Duo se esforzó en concentrarse, tenía que hacerlo, por Heero y por su bebé, si él fracasaba ya nada tendría sentido. Un sentimiento de calma se fue apoderando de todo su cuerpo, un foco de calor se concentró en su vientre y entonces lo notó. Unos leves latidos se oían desde dentro de su ser, su bebé, con emoción posó sus manos donde se suponía que se gestaba su retoño, varias lágrimas de emoción y alegría se deslizaron pos sus mejillas.

-Mi bebé – dijo en un susurro enternecido – tú también estás preocupado por tu papi, ¿verdad? Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes – le dijo.

Una sensación de bienestar le inundó por completo, el calor que desprendía su vientre se expandió por todo su ser, todo ese amor fue creciendo más y más arrastrando toda duda que había en su corazón. La oscuridad en la que era envuelto fue desapareciendo lentamente, se sentía cansado pero contento, Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle cayendo de rodillas, su vista estaba nublada pero poco apoco los sonidos que envolvían a la cámara oscura fueron llegando hasta sus oídos. Había conseguido romper el hechizo y todo gracias a su bebé y a la ayuda que le brindo su antepasado.

Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver con miedo que Heero estaba siendo golpeado violentamente por Odin, sangraba por la boca y por una de sus cejas, tu cuerpo presentaba cortes que sangraban también y alguna que otra quemadura por el impacto de esferas de energías. Odin también tenía golpes en su cara y cuerpo, pero su aspecto era más favorable que el de Heero. Al mirarlo Duo supo que Heero se estaba conteniendo por algo, se dejaba golpear y no sabía porque. En un rápido movimiento Odin estrelló a Heero contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello mientras lo asfixiaba, una de sus manos se posó en el hombro de Heero, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Odin disparó una esfera de fuego que atravesó su hombro.

-¡¡¡Heeroooooooo!!! – gritó asustado Duo al ver como Heero tosía sangre al recibir el ataque.

-Du... Duo – gimió Heero al ver a su prometido en el suelo de rodillas pero consciente – lo lograste – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Maldición – se quejó Odin – no sé como lo conseguiste pero no te preocupes ahora me encargo de ti – le dijo a Duo apuntando con la mano con la que había atacado a Heero Duo lanzando su ataque sobre el chico.

-¡Nooo! – gritó Heero empujando el brazo de Odin haciéndole fallar el disparo – no te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo – le dijo furioso apretando la mano que le sujetaba el cuello con tal fuerza que los huesos de Odin se rompieron por completo – pagarás por lo que has intentado hacer le amenazó Heero.

-Aarrrghhh – gimió de dolor doblándose de rodillas mientras Heero seguía retorciéndole la muñeca – maldito seas.

-Hasta ahora me he dejado golpear por ti rata asquerosa, quería dar tiempo a Duo para que rompiera el hechizo, no quería arriesgarme a que le atacaras estando en trances pero ahora – le dijo con una sonrisa sádica – no te salvará nadie.

-Arrrgggghhhh – gritó Odin al ser rodeado por una esfera de llamas que laceraban todo su cuerpo.

-Te haré pagar por todos tus crímenes – le dijo a Odin creando una fuerza invisible que levantó a Odin del suelo para ir haciendo presión sobre todo su cuerpo quebrantándole los huesos unos tras otro – que te parece, esto me lo enseñó Zech, jeje, ¿quieres otra demostración de mi poder – le dijo sosteniéndolo en el aire.

-Heero, ya es suficiente – le pidió Duo mirando horrorizado la escena – déjalo ya por favor – le dijo controlando las ganas de vomitar.

-Tienes suerte de que Duo esté aquí – le dijo Heero lanzando a Odin a una esquina de la habitación – si por mí fuera te haría retorcer de dolor hasta que tu miserable existencia se apagara entre mis manos – le dijo con odio – Duo, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó a su prometido al acercarse a él.

-Err... si solo un poco mareado – le respondió mientras se levantaba con su ayuda.

-Me tenías muy preocupado, me asustaste, pensé que no te recuperaría – le dijo abrazándole.

-No te preocupes, tenía que superar una dura prueba, pero lo conseguí, gracias a Duo Bénjamin y a nuestro bebé ahora estoy de vuelta.

-¿Duo Bénjamin? – preguntó asombrado.

-Jeje es una larga historia, luego te la cuento ahora debemos acabar con la ceremonia – le dijo besando sus labios.

-¿Estas seguro? – preguntó preocupado Heero por Duo.

-Sí lo estoy, más que nunca.

La ceremonia tenía que continuar, Heero recogió del suelo el libro de hechizos y prosiguió con el ritual, el poder diabólico les volvió a rodear pero estaba vez no pudo perturbar ni a Duo ni a Heero. Heero se acercó al altar y cogió con sus manos el cáliz y la daga del ritual caminando hacia Duo hasta estar junto a él. Duo guiado por el espíritu de su antepasado fue efectuando el ritual paso a paso.

Sin miedo Duo sostuvo la daga que le entregó Heero y se realizó un corte perfecto en su muñeca derecha.

-Que la sangre derramada en este cáliz que perdió mi antepasado y que originó esta maldición sea repuesta por mi sangre para restablecer lo que nunca debió cambiar – dijo Duo vertiendo su sangre gota a gota en la copa.

-Que mi sangre maldita – continuó Heero haciéndose él también un corte en su muñeca derecha – otorgue el poder suficiente para romper la maldición y nos haga libres de nuestro destino – recitó dejando derramar su sangre junto con la de Duo dentro del cáliz.

-Yo Duo Maxwell, te entrego a ti mi alma, mi poder y mi corazón para que así sea, de ahora hasta la eternidad, siendo mortal o príncipe consorte de las tinieblas – dijo mirando fijamente a Heero con su mano herida sujetando la de Heero y su mano izquierda sobre el libro de magia negra.

-Yo Heero Yuy, te entrego a ti mi inmortalidad, mi fuerza, alma y corazón, de ahora hasta la eternidad, como príncipe de las tinieblas o como mortal. Por el poder otorgado de la oscuridad renuncio a sus poderes reclamando mi vida mortal – dijo Heero posando su mano sobre el libro de hechizos concentrando todo su poder en recitar el hechizo que los libraría de su pesadilla.

Una nube oscura y viento los envolvió con furia, Heero sujetaba a Duo para infundirle tranquilidad y seguridad, de pronto un ente oscuro se materializó delante de ellos y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, este oscuro ser de dividió en dos entrando con violencia en los cuerpos de Duo y Heero que gritaron de dolor cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Arrrrggggg – gritó de dolor Duo sujetándose el pecho a la vez que gruesas lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por su delicada cara.

-Arrrgggg, Duo – gritó Heero intentando controlar el fuerte dolor de su pecho, con dificultad se acercó a Duo para abrazarle – aguanta Duo, aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggg.

-Jajajaja – se oyó la risa diabólica de Odin en una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde había estado observando toda la ceremonia mientras recuperaba un poco de su poder – sois unos bakas, jaja. Creíais que podrías romper la maldición tan fácilmente, jaja, la magia oscura os devorará el alma antes de que podáis romper la maldición, jajaja no dejaré que lo logréis – les dijo concentrando una gran esfera de fuego y energía oscura en su mano – Aprovecharé que no podéis defenderos para mataros, jajaja.

-Arggghhh maldito seas Odin, aaaahhhhh debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad – le dijo con odio a la vez que rodeaba a Duo entre sus brazos que jadeaba con dificultad.

-¡¡¡Moridddd!!! – gritó Odin lanzando su ataque directo hacia los amantes.

Una gran explosión seguida de dos pequeñas más retumbaron las paredes del Castillo, la sala se había llenado de humo y cascotes de la pared que fue casi totalmente destruida. Antes del ataque Heero intentó proteger a Duo interponiendo su cuerpo para que su koi no recibiera el impacto derecho aunque con la magnitud del ataque eso sería inútil, los dos estaban sentenciados y lo sabía.

Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, el dolor que se suponía que debería haber sentido tras la explosión no parecía haberle afectado, no sentía ese dolor, solo un zumbido horroroso en sus oídos que le desestabilizaba, con miedo a abrir los ojos y ver a su adorado Duo muerto entre sus brazos se negó a abrirlos. Notaba que estaba tumbado sobre él pero éste no se movía, no parecía respirar, el miedo se apoderó de él.

-¡Heero! ¡Heero... reacciona! – oyó de pronto una voz que le gritaba.

-Argg ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó confundido Heero.

-Heero, ¿puedes verme? – le preguntó la persona que le socorría.

-¿Dark? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Odin? ¡¡¡Duo!!! – gritó Heero desconcertado al no encontrar a su prometido junto a él.

-Eyyy tranquilo – le dijo Dark evitando que se reincorporara del suelo – Duo está bien, en estos momentos Noin le está atendiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado y Odin? – preguntó Heero sintiéndose mareado.

-Odin está muerto, gracias a Kamisama que llegué a tiempo. Al no ver a Odin en la batalla, sospeché que tramaba algo y entre al Castillo para comprobar que no estuviera por aquí al pasar por la biblioteca pude percibir su energía y entre con Noin para detenerlo.

-¿Lo has matado tú? – le preguntó Heero.

-Sí, sé que hubieses preferido ser tú quien acabara con él, pero no tenía tiempo para reaccionar, la verdad fue muy justo poder desviar el ataque de Odin y a la ver detenerle a él, menos mal que Noin me cubrió mientras te salvaba el pellejo Yuy, jeje.

-¿Duo está bien y el bebe? – preguntó preocupado poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Dark.

-Sí solo se desmayó al golpearse ala cabeza debido a la onda expansiva pero no es grave y tú bebé está perfectamente, no me extrañaría que haya sido él quien evitara que Duo se hiciera más daño, cuando lo encontramos tirado en el suelo estaba rodeado por un hechizo protector que surgía de su vientre, jeje. Vas a tener un hijo muy poderoso – le dijo a Heero para tranquilizarlo mientras le ayudaba a acercarse a Duo que dormía en el sillón de la biblioteca.

-¿Estás bien Heero? – le preguntó Noin al ver al Yuy en la biblioteca.

-Sí tranquila, ¿y Duo? – le preguntó.

-Está bien, no ha sufrido daños importantes, solo un chichón en la frente y un buen susto – le dijo con una sonrisa – no creo que tarde en despertar.

-Duo amor – le susurró con cariño Heero sentándose a su lado.

-Mmmm ¿Heero? – murmuró Duo desorientado - ¿qué ha pasado?.

-Nada tranquilo, ahora descansa – le pidió besando sus labios.

-Argg – dijo tocándose el chichón – no podemos perder tiempo – le dijo reincorporándose del sillón – el ritual no terminó.

-Eso no importa, debes descansar y recuperar fuerza – le dijo con seriedad.

-De eso nada – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, aún estaba mareado – estoy perfectamente bien, tenemos que acabar, no permitiré que Odin se salga con la suya.

-¿Estás seguro Duo? lo que viene ahora no va ser fácil – comentó Dark – estando débiles la magia negra os podrá destruir fácilmente.

-Dark tiene razón – dijo Heero preocupado por Duo.

-Lo sé y sé que puedo con esto – dijo seguro de si mismo – ya sé como no dejarme engañar por los trucos sucios de la magia. Heero acabemos con esto, por favor – le pidió con súplica.

-De acuerdo – le dijo sujetando a Duo por la cintura – deberemos repetir la última parte ya que dudo que el cáliz haya soportado la explosión sin derramar su contenido.

-Por mi no hay problema – le respondió sonriéndole.

-Nosotros esperaremos fuera – dijo Dark mirando a Noin – el cuerpo de Quatre sigue adentro, ¿queréis que lo saque? – les preguntó a los dos.

-No... no es necesario, en cierto modo le hubiera gustado ser el testigo del ritual, dejémoslo allí – le respondió Heero con una sonrisa triste.

-Muy bien, bueno chicos buena suerte – les dijo Dark

-Hasta dentro de pronto – comentó Duo adentrándose dentro de la cámara seguido de Heero.

La cámara estaba echa un desastre, llena de polvo y cascotes, pero lo principal estaba intacto. El altar seguía en su sitio aunque el cáliz se había derramado todo, haciéndose paso entre las piedras, Heero y Duo se volvieron a colocar delante del altar con el libro abierto de hechizos. Las palabras volvieron a sonar, gotas de sangre volvieron a ser recogidas en el cáliz con sus promesas de compromiso y amor, como en la vez pasada el ente tomó forma para apoderarse de sus cuerpos nuevamente. Ahora la batalla era interna, cada uno peleaba con sus propios demonios internos, intentando confundirles para que perdiesen toda esperanza de salvación pero estaban preparados para eso. De pronto una sensación calidad les envolvió a los dos, el dolor por la posesión de ese ente maligno comenzaba a desaparecer, Duo agotado por la tensión se abrazó a Heero que lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, esa sensación de bienestar seguía aumentado. Heero incrédulo por la extraña sensación que sentía miró entre sus cuerpos abrazados notado como la fuente de ese poder extraño provenía de su bebé, sin poder creérselo vio asombrado como la pequeña esfera de luz cálida que irradiaba su bebé iba aumentando progresivamente, primero cubrió por entero a Duo, luego a él mismo pero la energía seguía creciendo, poco apoco la luz se fue extendiendo por toda la habitación, luego la biblioteca, demás estancias del Castillo hasta que de pronto una explosión de luz iluminó todo el cielo oscuro disipando la violenta tormenta.

El cuerpo relajado de Duo cayó sobre sus brazos que rápidamente sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo, todo se había vuelto paz y silencio, una extraña sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-¡¡Heero!! – le llamó alertado Dark que entró corriendo al ver esa extraña luz salir de la cámara secreta - ¿estáis bien? ¿qué ha sido eso? – preguntó atropelladamente.

-Dark... para serte sincero no tengo la menor idea – le dijo Heero llevando en brazos a Duo que lo recostó en la cama junto el cuerpo de Quatre – lo único que sé es que el responsable de esto a sido el bebé – dijo posando su mano sobre el vientre de Duo con suavidad.

-¿El bebé? No entiendo nada – dijo Dark acercándose a Duo para comprobar su estado.

-He... Heero – dijo sorprendida Noin mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado Noin al ver que lo miraba fijamente.

-Tu... tus ojos... tus ojos han cambiado – dijo incrédula Noin.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Heero sorprendido.

-Es verdad – aseguró Dark – a demás ya no siento ningún rastro de energía en ti, ni de ti ni de nadie, eso significa... Intenta crear una esfera de energía – pero sin resultado

-Oh por Kami, Dark a ti también te han cambiado los ojos – dijo emocionada - ¡¡lo conseguiste Heero!! – gritó emocionada Noin abrazando efusivamente a Heero y a Dark - ¡¡has roto la maldición!! ¡¡lo has conseguido, lo hemos conseguido!!

-¿En serio? – dijo incrédulo Heero mirándose las manos – como sucedió, yo no he hecho nada, yo...

-Aún no os habéis dado cuenta – se oyó una voz detrás de ellos – la luz de la creación a dado vida a lo que ya estaba muerto. Es el fin de la no vida.

-¡¡¡¿¿Heeroshi??!! – exclamó sorprendido Dark al reconocer la silueta de su viejo amigo que estaba acompañado por un hermoso joven de larga trenza.

-Hola viejo amigo – le dijo Heeroshi acercándose a los sorprendidos – parece que habéis visto un fantasma, jeje – se burló Heeroshi.

-Heeroshi, no sea malo – le riñó Duo B. que le abrazaba por la cintura – perdonar al bromista de mi esposo, jeje. Sé que os resultará algo extraño nuestra aparición, pero queríamos daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho – les dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me lo puedo creer – dijo sorprendido Heero – tú eres...

-Sí mi querido Heero, soy tú antepasado, debo decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti – le dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarle – gracias principalmente a ti y tú prometido, he podido cumplir con mi promesa de reencontrarme con mi amor – le dijo mirando fijamente a Duo B quien se ruborizó al verlo – también os debo una disculpa a todo por lo que ocasioné.

-No tienes que disculparte amigo – le dijo Dark acercándose a su amigo para abrazarlo, aunque fuese un fantasma pudo abrazarlo con facilidad – estabas en tu derecho, aunque para la próxima vez te lo piensas mejor, jaja – se rió Dark.

-¿Qué a pasado realmente? – le preguntó Heero a los antepasados.

-Lo que ha ocurrido es simple – comentó Duo B. acercándose a Duo para acariciarle el rostro y el cabello que le caía en la cara – siempre habéis creído que para romper la maldición debías combinar vuestros poderes con algo de vuestra sangre y así invertirías la maldición, pero eso no es del todo cierto – explicó Duo B.

-Como bien os dijo mi querido amigo Dark – intervino Heeroshi – el poderoso poder para destruir la oscuridad es el amor que hay entre vosotros. Y que prueba más firme de vuestro amor es el crear un ser fruto del amor que sentís el uno por el otro.

-El que dieras una vida nueva aún sabiendo lo que os deparaba el destino y sabiendo que podías fracasar os ha salvado – comentó Duo B.

-¿Y si no estuviera embarazado no hubiéramos podido romper la maldición? – preguntó Duo que se había despertado y estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-Eso no lo podemos saber – respondió Duo B. a su descendiente con una hermosa sonrisa – lo importante es que lo habéis conseguido. Habéis creado la posibilidad de un futuro solo exclusivamente vuestro y también uno para nosotros – le dijo volviendo a los brazos de Heeroshi – muchas gracias a todos, os estaremos agradecidos eternamente – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dark – llamó Heeroshi a su amigo – gracias por todo, sé que no ha sido fácil para ti estos últimos siglos, al final cumpliste con la promesa que me hiciste, gracias amigo.

-No tienes que dármelas... Heeroshi... ¿le has visto? – le preguntó con tristeza Dark.

-Sí, él está bien, dentro de lo que puede estar una persona muerta, jeje - bromeó un poco para quitar la tensión, puedes estar tranquilo. Me pidió que te dijera que fueras feliz, le agrada ese chico llamado Cleff, él quiere que rehagas tu vida – le comentó Dark.

-Yo... gracias.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora de que nosotros nos vallamos – comentó Heeroshi abrazando a su koi – espero que disfrutéis de vuestra nueva vida juntos y aprender de esta experiencia para que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Ten por seguro que hemos aprendido muy bien la lección, jeje – comentó Duo levantándose para abrazar a su koi.

-Gracias a todos – dijo Duo B. desapareciendo lentamente junto con Heeroshi – y felicidades por vuestros retoños, jeje – se rió Duo B. antes de desaparecer del todo.

-¿Retoños? – preguntó sorprendido Heero.

-A mi no me mires – dijo Dark levantando las manos en señal inocente.

-A mí tampoco – dijo también Noin.

-Habrá sido una broma, jeje – dijo Duo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas en el exterior del Castillo estaban confusas desde que aquella extraña luz les había rodeado, al principio el desconcierto se había adueñado de la situación. Poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta lo que había pasado.

-¡Lo han conseguido! – gritó eufórico Zech entrando al Castillo, al ver que había perdido sus poderes – somos mortales de nuevo – le dijo alegre a Wufei abrazándolo con alegría.

-Es verdad – comentó Wufei mirando a Zech – tus ojos... tus ojos son ahora de un azul profundo – le describió sonrojándose al verse inmerso en esos pozos azules.

-Y los tuyos son completamente negros – le dijo embobado por la mirada penetrante de Wufei abrazándolo para atraerlo a su cuerpo – junto como recordaba que eran – le dijo besándole con pasión a demás has perdido tus colmillos – le dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-Como sigas así no dejaré que lleguemos a la biblioteca, pienso hacerte el amor aquí mismo – le dijo con picardía Wufei.

-Pues a que esperas – le incitó Zech, no tardando en notar las cálidas manos de su amante por debajo de su blusa rota.

-Ejem, ejem – carraspeó una voz cerca de ellos para llamarles la atención – lamento interrumpir Zech-sama, venía a informarle que los hombres de Oz se retiran, están huyendo.

-Ehh, ah no te preocupes – le dijo a uno de los suyos que lo miraba avergonzado por interrumpir la tórrida escena – jeje es que nos dejamos llevar por la alegría, jeje – se disculpó Zech – ¿dices que los hombres de Oz, huyen? Menudos cobardes, ahora que saben que no tiene poderes no se atreven a enfrentarnos.

-¿Qué hacemos Señor? – le preguntó a su Señor.

-Dejen que se vallan, ya no hay peligro, que atiendan a los heridos, los demás ir a descansar, os lo tenéis merecido – le ordenó a su hombre.

-Sí Zech-sama – le dijo para después ir a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Creo que es buena idea ir a ver como están Heero-san y los demás – comentó Wufei – luego acabaremos con lo que dejamos a medias.

Las cosas en el Castillo Yuy se fueron calmando y llegando a la normalidad después de la dura batalla, los heridos fueron atendidos en uno de los salones principales y bien alimentados con una cena improvisada que consiguieron en la cocina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alimentaron de algo que no era sangre. Heero y los demás se reunieron para informar a sus hombres de la nueva situación, la maldición había terminado, eran libres, también se les explicó lo que había sucedido durante el ritual y sobre la muerte de Lord Odin. Heero como regente del Clan Yuy decidió que a partir de ese momento quien quisiese quedarse en el Castillo era libre de quedarse, conservando sus títulos y propiedades, la familia Yuy no se desintegraría por nada, en cambio aquellos que decidieses formar su nuevo hogar lejos de Castillo se les entregaría tierras y dinero para su sustento sabiendo que en cualquier momento el heredero Yuy seguiría siendo su protector y benefactor, como durante todos estos siglos.

Esa misma noche, Zech informó de su intención de abandonar el Castillo Yuy para irse a vivir con Wufei a su Castillo no sin antes regresar al poblado Chang para mostrar sus respetos a la familia de su ahora prometido y para acompañar a los supervivientes del Clan que habían resistido la batalla, aún así les prometió que el contacto entre ellos sería cercano, yéndoles a visitar con frecuencia.

Antes de que los miembros del Clan Yuy se dispersasen, se organizaría una fiesta para celebrar el fin de la maldición y la despedida de los que se marcharían a formar sus propias vidas. Antes de que la fiesta diera comienzo se fue a buscar a quienes tuvieron que evacuar antes de la última batalla para su seguridad. El reencuentro fue esperado y alegre. Dark recibió gustoso a su futuro esposo, regalándole besos y caricias. Kuroda también fue en busca de Akira, llevándose una fuerte regañina por parte de sus suegros por no haberles dicho que iban a ser abuelos, pero al final todo acabó bien. Los heridos que fueron trasladados al poblado Gundam también regresaron ya casi recuperador para participar en la gran fiesta que se había preparado.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, música, baile y sobre todo y lo más esperado por los nuevos mortales, mucha comida y bebida. Los futuros esposos bailaron y se divirtieron con sus relativas parejas, prometiéndose amor y un futuro juntos. La ceremonia duró hasta altas horas de la noche siguiente, ya que aún no se acostumbraban a la nueva vida. Una de las cosas que más esperaban y que más anhelaban la gente del Clan Yuy, fue el amanecer, el cual contemplaron con júbilo y alegría.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

La llegada al Castillo Winner fue algo extraña para Trowa pero gracias al apoyo de Hilde le fue menos traumática. Como le dijo en aquella ocasión Quatre, Rashid y sus hombres le estaban esperando, la situación fue un poco tensa por lo que Hilde decidió que Trowa se fuera a descansar a la alcoba te tenía preparada mientras ella explicaba la situación a Rashid, sobretodo lo de la muerte de Quatre.

-Trowa, ¿estas durmiendo? – le dijo Hilde tocando a su puerta. Habían pasado varias horas desde que entró en lo que hubiera sido su alcoba nupcial.

-No, Hilde puedes pasar, ¿ha ocurrido algo? – le preguntó al verla entrar.

-No.. no te preocupes no sé si lo has percibido pero de todas maneras he querido comunicártelo – le dijo sonriendo con tristeza mientras veía a Trowa sentado en la amplia cama apoyado en el cabezal de esta con una almohada entre los brazos, sobre la cama habían varias prendas que habían sido de Quatre. A Trowa se le notaba que había estado llorando durante ese tiempo – solo quería que supieras que Heero y los demás lo han conseguido, por fin somos seres normales – le dijo con una sonrisa discreta.

-Me alegro por vosotros – dijo Trowa con sinceridad pero sin poder demostrar esa alegría – Hilde – le llamó – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Por supuesto que sí, dime ¿qué te preocupa? – le dijo Hilde cariñosamente sentándose a su lado para infundirle seguridad.

-Ahora que toda esta pesadilla ha acabado y que sois por fin humanos como yo, ¿mi bebé será normal también? – le preguntó tocándose la barriga.

-Claro que sí, la maldición se rompió y eso afecta a todo aquel que lleve sangre de vampiro así que no te preocupes por ello, tú bebé será normal, fuerte y sano como sus papis – le dijo con una sonrisa apoyando su mano en la tripa de Trowa – Bueno ahora te dejo que descanses un poco más.

-¡No! No te vallas, no me dejes solo – le suplicó desbordándosele las lágrimas de nuevo – oh Hilde no sé si voy a poder con esto... snif, le echo tanto de menos... criar a nuestro hijo sin él me va a ser imposible, todo me recuerda a él y... y cuando tenga al bebé será peor, snif... estoy convencido que será igual que su padre. ¡Que voy hacerrrrr! – le dijo desconsolado abrazándose a su amiga.

-Shhhhh no te preocupes Trowa, yo estoy contigo, juntos superaremos estoy, ya lo verás – le dijo abrazándole con amor – juntos podremos ya lo verás – le susurró quedándose los dos dormidos y abrazados en la cama.

Fin...

Nota: No desesperéis, jeje habrá un epílogo, un saludo a todos los que me ha apoyado para hacer este largooooooooooooooooo fic, jeje y eso que lo quería hacer cortito, menos mal. Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me habéis brindado. Un saludo para todos.

Agradecimientos:

-Xanae: Valla desde Italia me escribes, jeje también se me lee por allí que alegría, bueno te diré que siento lo de Quatre pero tenía que ser así, espero que este capítulo te halla gustado y lamento decirte que este es el último, bueno el último no ya que voy hacer un epílogo donde puede que sucedan cosas como, los partos de nuestros chicos, jeje. Será niño o niña lo de Duo, Y lo de Trowa. Wufei estará embarazado?, jeje. Bueno no digo nada más un beso desde Barcelona, y gracias por tu comentario se agradece mucho.

-Angeli Murasaki: Ups, lo siento Angeli, tenía que pasar... estaba cantado, espero que me perdones. Un beso de la despiadada Chipita. Y como verás hay más de un bebé de camino, jeje.

-Calipso: Jeje, gome nasai, ups, creo que voy a tener que buscarme un guardaespaldas, hay mucha gente que quiere matarme, jeje. Por cierto le remití tu sugerencia a Trowa para consolarlo, jeje de dijo que si el Sábado por la noche te va bien, jeje. Un saludo y gracias por tu amenaza, jeje, algo es algo. Un besazo.

-Valsed: jeje otra vez por aquí, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta tanto mi fic, es un placer complacerte, jeje. Lo siento sé que he sido mala, pediré redención. No puedo decir nada por ahora sino luego no tiene gracia. Un beso y nos leemos en otro momento. Besitos

-Duo V.P.V.M: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic y que se cuentes a tus amigas, jeje, más fan de mis chicos. La verdad estuve tentado de no matar a Quatre pero el pobre tenía que morir para darle el toque dramático a la historia, pero no te pongas triste hay muchas otras cosas que os alegrará, por ejemplo, esos babys tan lindos que van a tener, jeje. Con tanto bebé voy a tener que montar una guardería, jej, Bueno un besazo para ti y otro para tus amigas y espero que sigáis leyéndome en otras ocasiones, intentaré que sean tan interesante como esta. Hasta pronto.

-Misao Maxwell: Valla, también eres admiradora de Quatre, pues lo siento, yo también estoy de acuerdo con tigo en que es alguien especial pero el pobre tenía que pasar a mejor vida, jeje. Lo que pasará en el epílogo no lo puedo desvelar sino perdería emoción, puede que tengas razón, pero puede que no, ya lo verás. Jeje has visto Duo también tiene a su bebito, es que no era justo que solo Trowa pudiese gozar de su retoño, aunque aviso que habrá más de uno, jeje. Muchas gracias por tus alabanzas pero exageras, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y bueno en Espías pues Uru tiene gran mérito ya que ella tubo la idea original. Veo que eres una delas mías, jeje ¡Hentai hasta la muerte! Jeje. Que le vamos hacer somos así, jeje. Un besazo Misao y gracias por tus palabras, eres un encanto.

Bueno gracias a todos de todo corazón sois fantásticos, muchos, muchos besos para todo, hasta pronto, vuestra humilde servidora, Chipita Lady Merquise.


	21. Cap XXI Epílogo

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te protegeré

Cap. 21 Epílogo

Las primeras semanas transcurrieron sin poder creérselo aún, paseos al amanecer, comidas al aire libre, largas caminatas contemplado las maravillas que el Sol radiante les mostraba. Todo era dicha en el Castillo Yuy, a pesar de que sus grandes amigos ya no estaban con ellos, eso no les molestó ya que se tenían el uno al otro mostrándose a cada segundo cuanto se amaban.

Esa mañana en especial Heero había organizado un picnic cerca del bosque del Castillo donde disfrutarían de su tranquilidad en compañía de su amado y de Akira y Kuroda que había desistido de viajar hasta su nuevo hogar hasta que Akira diera a luz.

-Heero, ¿crees que hicimos bien dejándolo en el Castillo? – preguntó preocupado.

-No te preocupes, él fue el más insistió en que saliéramos. Dijo que a Akira le iría bien un poco de aire fresco – le respondió Heero abrazando a Duo que se recostó sobre sus piernas sobre la manta que había dispuesto el picnic – A demás Noin está con él.

-Heero-sama, yo no quiero ser una molestia para nadie – comentó algo nervioso por las continuas molestias que ocasionaba a la pareja.

-No digas tonterías Akira – dijo fingiendo molestia Duo – no nos causas ninguna molestia, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por vosotros. No te reprocho nada del pasado, fueron situaciones que no pudimos controlar, a demás me prometiste que sería el padrino de tu bebé. Y como un buen padrino quiero cuidar de él y de ti por supuesto.

-Duo tiene razón – apoyó Heero a su prometido – quiero remendar mi comportamiento así que no quiero oír ni una queja más a no ser algo realmente importante. A demás no solo a ti le hace bien el aire fresco – comentó Heero con una sonrisa acariciando la barriga de Duo – estoy deseando tenerlo ya entre mis brazos – dijo esperanzado.

-No sea impaciente, jeje solo llevo poco más de dos semanas – dijo Duo enternecido.

-A mí me pasaba lo mismo – dijo sonriendo Kuroda atrayendo el cuerpo de su koi hacia él para que se recostara y descansara ya que los continuos dolores de espalda le tenía inquieto.

-Supongo que son los nervios de los primerizos, yo ya estoy deseando verlo pero la verdad me da algo de miedo – dijo algo asustado Akira.

-No te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible para que sea lo menos doloroso para ti, tranquilo – comentó Heero – le mandado llamar a Dark, su Clan tiene grandes conocimientos en medicina y él te ayudará a que nazca.

-Eso espero dijo algo más tranquilo.

-¿Porque no comemos ya? – sugirió Duo alegremente – estoy hambriento, jeje.

-Como desde hace dos semanas, jeje – se rió Heero pasándole un cuenco con la crema de verduras que tanto le gustaba a Duo – anda come.

-Jeje tienes razón, jeje últimamente siempre tengo... – fue a decir algo cuando el olor de la crema le llegó a la nariz provocándole unas náuseas horribles – arghhh – se quejó Duo tapándose la boca antes de levantarse y salir corriendo para vaciar el estómago a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Duo! ¿estas bien? – preguntó alarmado al ver salir corriendo a Duo – ¿tan mal huele esto? – dijo Heero sin entender su reacción, acercando su nariz para oler él mismo la crema. De pronto unas horribles ganas de vomitar le entraron de repente saliendo corriendo el también.

-Ey chicos, ¿estáis bien? – preguntó Kuroda levantándose junto con Akira para ayudar a la pareja.

-Puajjjjjjjjj que asco – se quejó Duo – llevo ya dos días con estas nauseas.

-Jeje es normal – comentó Akira entregándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la boca – los dos primeros meses te ocurrirá lo mismo, sobretodo con ciertos olores y con ciertas comidas, jeje, no te preocupes es lo normal en tu estado.

-Puajjjjjjjjjjjj – exclamó Heero al incorporarse tras vaciar su estómago también – que vomite Duo porque está embarazado es lógico, ¿pero yo? Jamás me había pasado algo igual, esto es muy desagradable.

-Toma quítate el mal sabor de boca – le dijo Kuroda ofreciéndole un vaso de vino – a lo mejor tú cuerpo no se ha habituado a asimilar los alimentos aún – comentó Kuroda.

-Me extraña los primeros días no me ocurrió esto – dijo volviendo a la manta del picnic.

-Yo he oído en el poblado que hay algunas parejas que cuando la mujer está en cinta y presenta los primeros malestares del embarazo su pareja puede llegar a presentarlos también, es como una especia de empatía que los une.

-Pues que gracia – dijo no muy contento Heero – espero no tener que estar vomitado todo el tiempo que dure el embarazo, no se como lo podéis soportar – dijo recostándose en la manta para relajarse un poco.

-Pues eso estaría bien – dijo Duo con malicia – así sabrás como me siento y tendrás que consentirme más – le dijo haciendo un puchero acomodándose sobre su pecho.

-No necesitas que me sienta mal para consentirte, sabes que lo haría igual – le dijo besando sus labios.

-¿Si no os encontráis bien podemos regresar? – sugirió Akira – llevamos toda la mañana fuera creo que ya hemos tomado bastante el aire fresco, jeje a demás Heero está algo pálido.

-Jeje tienes razón – se rió Duo – como vampiro era poderoso y nadie le podía derrotar pero ahora que es un mortal como todo el mundo unas simples náuseas le están derrotando, jeje.

-Muy gracioso – fingió estar molesto – ya te demostraré lo débil que soy ahora – le dijo atrapando el cuerpo del trenzado bajo el suyo para hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajaja para Heero jajaja ten compasión de un chico embarazado – suplicó Duo.

-Sois un caso – dijo riéndose Kuroda mientras abrazaba a Akira.

-¡Arrrrgggghhhh! – gritó de dolor Akira que se retorció sujetándose la barriga abultada.

-¡Akira! – exclamaron asustado los tres al percatarse de que el chico respiraba con dificultada y su rostro mostraba gran sufrimiento.

-Amor ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó preocupado Kuroda acariciando la cara sudorosa de su chico.

-El... el bebé – dijo a duras penas Akira sujetándose el vientre mientras se convulsionaba – el bebé ya viene – dijo al fin.

-¡Queeee, pero si aún faltan dos semanas! – dijo asustado Kuroda.

-Pues díselo a él – gimió de dolor.

-¡Hay que llegarlo de inmediato al Castillo y avisar a Dark! – exclamó Heero alterado.

Con toda la rapidez que sus cuerpos mortales podía ahora, llevaron a Akira al Castillo, rápido lo subieron a sus aposentos, todos estaban muy alterados y nerviosos, el bebé se había adelantado y ni siquiera Dark está allí. Aunque se había mandado un mensajero no sabían si Dark podría llegar a tiempo.

A Akira se le dio un calmante natural para que no le hiciera daño ni a él ni al bebé, pero no era suficiente. Duo se encargaba de refrescar a Akira con paños húmedos para limpiarle el sudor que perlaba su frente, Kuroda estaba a su lado sujetando la mano temblorosa de su pareja y dándole palabras de aliento, Heero revisaba los constantes vitales del chico controlando que nodo fuera lo mejor posible.

Casi una hora de agonía para Akira pasó con lentitud, su cara se veía más pálida y cansada conforme pasaban los minutos.

-Heero, cariño hay que hacer algo, Akira no puede aguantar más – dijo preocupado Duo viendo como el muchacho intentada controlar los gemidos de dolor a la vez que se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

-Lo sé Duo pero no es tan fácil, podría agravarle la situación a Akira – dijo preocupado y más al notar como Akira comenzaba a sangrar por el ano.

-Akira cariño aguanta un poco más – dijo al borde del llanto Kuroda – lo siento amor, perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto – le dijo rompiendo a llorar, el miedo de perderle le carcomía el alma.

-No... no tienes que pedirme... perdón, arghhh... Heero-sama, hágalo, no se preocupe por mi... yo estaré bien – le pidió Akira, el dolor le estaba matando y temía por la vida de su bebé.

-Pero... – quiso negarse Heero.

-Se lo suplico... mi bebé... tiene que sacar a mi bebé sino él podría morir, se ahogará – le dijo llorando por la angustia que sentía por su bebé.

-De acuerdo lo haré. Duo que traigan agua caliente y paños limpios, necesito un cuchillo bien afilado, desinfectante y aguja e hilo para sutura, rápido – le pidió Heero.

Unos minutos después ya estaba todo preparado para la intervención de Akira, con algo de nervios pidió que desalojaran la habitación, el único que se quedó fue Kuroda y él. Todos esperaban expectantes en el exterior de la habitación.

Un par de minutos y un desgarrador grito de Akira asustó a los asistentes. Duo quiso entrar pero se lo impidieron. Un sonido de pasos apresurados por el pasillo les llamó la atención.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto – se disculpó Dark que venía corriendo mientras se quitaba su capa dándosela a Cleff y se remangaba la camisa – ¿cómo va todo?

-¡Dark! Gracias a Kami-sama que ya has llegado, Akira estaba muy mal y Heero a tenido que empezar a operarle, por favor ayúdales – le pidió asustado Duo por el chico.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, quedaros aquí – les pidió a todos antes de adentrarse en la habitación.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, solo se podía oír los pasos apresurados de los que estaban dentro, los demás intentaban tranquilizarse caminando de un lado al otro del pasillo.

-¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Noin que se había acercado hasta allí para saber como estaba el chico.

-No sabemos nada aún, no se oye nada, solo los pasos de un lado al otro. Arghhh, esto es desesperante – comentó Duo.

-Duo tranquilízate, no te conviene alterarte tanto – le pidió Noin.

-Lo sé pero estoy preocupado, hasta ahora no había pensado en el peligro que supone un embarazo como el nuestro – le confesó a su reciente amiga.

-No pienses en eso Duo, todo estaba preparado para dentro de dos semanas es lógico que nos tomara de sorpresa, no te preocupes no va a pasar nada, gracias a que Dark estaba cerca del Castillo y ha podido venir – le explicó para tranquilizarlo.

-Lady Noin tiene razón Duo-san, teníamos previsto venir mañana por si acaso sucedía algo así pero gracias a Kamisama interceptamos al mensajero cuando nos dirigíamos al poblado Gundam. Pero si quiere estar más tranquilo en su embarazo podemos quedarnos en el Castillo hasta que tenga a su bebé.

-Eso me tranquilizaría mucho Cleff, pueda que me preocupe demasiado pero yo... – comentó Duo avergonzado por mostrar su temor.

-No sé preocupe se lo diré a Dark, él estará encantado de ayudar – le dijo con una radiante sonrisa como cada vez que hablaba de su koi.

Un sonido seco como si algo pesado se hubiera caído al suelo se oyó dentro de la habitación, después de eso el llanto de un bebé inundó todo el pasillo.

-¡Ya está, ha nacido! – exclamó contento Duo – el bebé ha nacido.

Un par de minutos más en donde se aprovecharon para abrazarse y aliviar tensiones pasó hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió saliendo un sonriente Kuroda con un bulto entre los brazos arropado con una pequeña mantita.

Todos contenieron el aliento hasta que Kuroda habló.

-Es una hermosa bebita – dijo orgulloso mostrado a una bebé que se frotaba la carita con sus manitas.

-Ohhhh es preciosa – exclamó Duo mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas de emoción - ¿cómo está Akira? – preguntó preocupado por el chico.

-Él está bien, necesita reposo pero el que no está muy bien es Heero.

-¿Heero? – exclamaron todos sin comprender.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó asustado Duo.

-Jejeje, no es nada grave, jaja solo que se desmayó al ver tanta sangre cuando sacamos a mi niña - dijo sin poder contener la risa.

-¡Queeeeeeee! – exclamaron todos mirándose los unos a otros para después estallar en carcajadas.

-Ohhh por Kami – exclamó asustado pero conteniendo las ganas de reírse – voy a ver como está.

En esos momentos Dark estaba atendiendo a Heero que estaba tumbado en el sillón de la habitación, gracias a un frasco de sales le hizo reaccionar.

-Jajaja, a este paso me vas a dar más trabajo tú que el embarazado – se burló Dark al ver la cara pálida de Heero - ¿te encuentras bien? Jeje, no es muy normal que el poderoso vampiro de desmaye por un poco de sangre.

-Muy gracioso Dark, lo que pasa es que últimamente no me siento muy bien – dijo excusándose Heero.

-Heero amor, ¿estás bien? – dijo Duo aguantándose las ganas de reír

-Sí, tranquilo no fue nada solo un simple mareo – dijo algo avergonzado – ¿Akira está bien? – preguntó Heero para cambiar el tema.

-Sí muy bien no te preocupes por ella y la bebé también está sana y salva, por poco no lo cuenta, me alegro que te arriesgaras ha hacer tú la intervención, si hubieras tardado más el bebé lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto ahogado dentro de su padre. – informó ya más tranquilo.

-Ku... Kuroda – llamó con debilidad Akira.

-Sí amor ya estoy aquí – dijo entrando con su bebé en brazos – ¿como te sientes?

-Estoy agotado – le respondió sin borrar su sonrisa - ¿dónde está mi bebé? Es una niña ¿verdad? – dijo ilusionado.

-Así es, ¿ya lo sabías? – le preguntó sorprendido poniendo a la bebé entre los brazos de su papi – nuestra niña está muy bien y es tan bella como su padre – le dijo besando los labios de su prometido.

-Debe de serlo si tiene un padre tan apuesto como tú – le dijo recibiendo otro beso por parte de Kuroda.

-Perdona que os interrumpa – comentó Dark – pero Akira debería alimentar al bebé, tú cuerpo habrá producido leche suficiente para que lo hagas – le dijo comprobando que sus pechos estaban inflamados por la leche – después de alimentarla deberás descansar, necesitas todo el reposo posible y nada de movimientos bruscos sino los puntos se podrían abrir, si necesitas algo me avisas – le informó A Akira – los demás será mejor que salgamos, los chicos necesitarán un poco de intimidad para conocer a su retoño – dijo seriamente Dark, imaginándole lo que hubiera tenido y que había perdido.

-Ya lo sabéis si necesitáis algo me avisáis – comentó también Heero saliendo después de todos – descansar luego ordenaré que os suban algo de comer.

La siguiente semana pasó sin mayor altercado, la pequeña bebé se alimentaba satisfactoriamente y Akira se recuperaba rápidamente de la intervención. Duo informó de su intención de hacer quedar a Dark y Cleff durante lo que restaba de su embarazo, a pesar de que todo había salido bien, el miedo algo inesperado tenía a Duo preocupado. Dark aceptó gustoso instalándose en una de las habitaciones para invitados.

Los malestares de Duo continuaron días tras día como era de esperarse pero lo que les tenía algo inquietos eran la repercusión que Heero sufría por el embarazo de su prometido. A la quinta semana de gestación Duo pasó los exámenes médicos de Dark sin ningún problema, Duo pidió a Dark que revisara a Heero pero este se negó en redondo, después de mucho insistir y de amenazarlo en hacerlo dormir en el salón Duo consiguió que Heero accediera a hacerle un reconocimiento médico.

-Dark –san, ¿se sabe algo de os resultados de Heero? – preguntó Duo sentado en el amplio sillón del salón donde se habían reunido todos como casi cada tarde para charlas.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí, pero debo decir que estoy algo confuso – comentó Dark abrazado a su koi mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su sedoso pelo.

-¿Hay algo malo? – preguntó nervioso Heero al ver el semblante serio de Dark.

-Noo no es eso – le dijo para tranquilizarlo – no es nada malo, es solo que me desconcierta no había oído hablar de un caso como el tuyo. Me gustaría repetirte algunas pruebas para asegurarme antes de...

-No, no – dijo molesto Heero – ya he pasado una vez por eso, no pienso repetirlo. ¿qué es eso tan extraño que tengo? – le preguntó sin tapujos.

-Creo que será mejor decírtelo en privado – le dijo con seriedad pero por dentro se reían al imaginar la reacción que tendría el heredero Yuy.

-Me estás asustando Dark-san – comentó Duo.

-Pues no tienes porque – le respondió Dark sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

-Esto me tiene ya exasperado – dijo molesto Heero, levantándose del sillón para ir al lado de Dark y sujetarle del brazo para sacarlo del salón.

-¡Espero Heero yo también quiero saberlo! – exclamó Duo corriendo tras ellos.

La puerta del salón se cerró tras ellos ante la atenta mirada sorprendida e incrédula de los demás.

-Cleff, ¿tú sabes algo? – le preguntó Kuroda con curiosidad.

-Pues la verdad es que no, Dark no me dicho nada – le respondió mirando enternecido como Akira daba de amamantar a la pequeña Miu.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! – se oyó el gritó sorprendido de Heero tras la puerta para después oírse un golpe seco caer al suelo.

Rápidamente Kuroda corrió a abrir la puerta del salón para averiguar que había sucedido. Un sonriente Dark llevaba en brazos a un desmayado Heero mientras que Duo balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos mientras sonreía y lloraba a la vez, sin saber si reír o llorar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntaron Kuroda, Akira y Cleff a la vez.

-Jajaja creo que la noticia le impactó un poco – dijo riendo Dark mientras depositaba a Heero en un sillón.

-No... no me lo puedo creer – comentó Duo - ¿pero como? – preguntó a Dark aún sorprendido por la noticia.

-No lo sé realmente, por eso quería repetir las pruebas pero estoy absolutamente convencido de que son ciertos los resultados – le comentó a Duo.

-¿Pero que sucedió? ¿por qué se desmayó esta vez Heero? – preguntó Kuroda.

-Heero está... está – intentó decir Duo pero las palabras no le salían.

-Bueno supongo que no se molestará que yo lo diga, ya que tarde o temprano se sabrá – comentó Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa – Heero está embarazado también.

-¡¡EMBARAZADO!! – exclamaron los demás sorprendidos.

-Sí, jeje supongo que cuando fecundó a Duo, creo dos embriones, o sea mellizos y por alguna razón uno de ellos se quedó en su cuerpo y se gestó dentro de él – explicó como única teoría posible.

-Eso es increíble – exclamó Cleff – jamás había oído algo parecido.

-Con razón vomitaba y se sentía mal – comentó Akira recordando el malestar del Yuy.

-A este paso el Castillo se va a llenar de niños – dijo sonriendo Kuroda.

-Heero amor – le dijo Duo golpeando levemente su mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar – Heero despierta.

-Mmmmm ¿Duo? – dijo abriendo los ojos – acabo de tener un extraño sueño donde Dark me había dicho que yo estaba embarazado, jeje no es absurdo, jeje – rió nervioso Heero.

-¿Absurdo? – dijo Duo algo molesto – el que yo esté embarazo no es absurdo pero el que tú lo estés sí, ¿no? Pues para que lo sepas, no fue un sueño sino la realidad, lamento que te moleste llevar a un hijo mío dentro de ti, ¡egoísta! – dijo molesto dándole la espalda.

-Ey Duo espera yo no quise decir eso – dijo nervioso Heero mientras miraba a los demás que le miraba como diciendo "vaya metedura de pata chaval" – Duo perdóname cariño para nada me molesta tener un hijo nuestro en mi cuerpo es solo que estoy algo desconcertado, jamás pensé que esto pudiera suceder – le dijo sintiéndose culpable por sus palabras.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Duo dándose la vuelta para mostrar su cara llorosa.

-Claro que sí baka – le dijo abrazándole – te quiero y nada más me haría feliz – le dijo besándole con ternura.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que lindooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! – exclamaron todos al ver la escena tan tierna que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

-Bakas – exclamaron Duo y Heero a la vez a los demás poniéndose colorados los dos, se habían olvidado de que tenían público.

De pronto unas náuseas imprevistas les llegó a los dos saliendo corriendo hacia el baño más cercano, esto iba a ser unos embarazos un poco accidentados.

-¡Bienvenidos a la paternidad! – exclamaron todos al ver salir a Duo y a Heero corriendo para vomitar, para después estallar todos en carcajadas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las semanas pasaban con rapidez para los miembros del Clan Yuy, Kuroda y Akira hacía solo un par de días que habían partido junto con la preciosa Miu a su nuevo hogar prometiendo que estarían en contacto.

Duo y Heero llevaban ya un mes y medio de embarazo luciendo una barriguita ya bastante visible, los mareos y las ganas de vomitar ya habían remitido bastante para alivio de ambos. Dark los revisaba semanalmente llevando un control exhaustivo par tranquilidad de Duo.

En esos momentos Heero había reunido a sus más allegados amigos en el salón principal para comunicarles una gran noticia.

-Antes de nada, os agradezco que halláis dejado vuestras labores para dedicarme unos minutos – dijo Heero con demasiado solemnidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Heero? – preguntó preocupado Dark.

-No no es nada grave – comentó Duo sonriente mientras sujetaba la mano de Heero.

-Lo que queremos comunicarles es que nos gustaría que la semana próxima asistierais a nuestra boda – les pidió a Dark, Cleff y Noin – nos gustaría que nos reuniéramos todos de nuevo para tal celebración.

-¡Una boda que bien! – exclamó Cleff ilusionado – me encantaría asistir – les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos gustaría que también vinieran Zech y Wufei, la gente de Chang y por supuesto Trowa y Hilde – comentó Duo – a demás aprovecharíamos la ocasión para sorprenderles con el embarazo de Heero – dijo Duo acariciando la barriga de su prometido – y de presentar a nuestro amigo, creo que ya va siendo hora de que se separa la verdad.

-Me parece estupendo – respondió Dark – por nosotros encantados a demás queráis o no nos tendréis que soportar hasta que deis a luz, jeje – se burló Dark.

-Tengo ganas de ver la cara que pondrán a verte tan... ¿embarazado? – se rió Cleff y sobretodo por el amigo de Heero-san. ¿no se enfadarán con nosotros por no decirles?.

-Espero que no – comentó Heero – pero era necesario. Ya me encargaré yo de dar las explicaciones.

-Por cierto – interrumpió Duo - ¿para cuando vuestra boda? – preguntó curioso el trenzado.

-Bueno... nosotros no... – dijo avergonzado Cleff mirando a su prometido.

-La verdad es que no lo hemos decidido aún – comentó Dark – durante este tiempo no hemos tenido un momento para nosotros, siempre han surgido algo que nos posponían nuestros planes. Pero te diré que en cuanto pueda pienso atrapar a mi chico para que no pueda escapar de mí, jeje – comentó bromeando Dark haciendo sentar a Cleff en sus piernas y robarle un apasionado beso.

-Lamento que por nuestra culpa no halláis podido planear vuestro enlace – dijo Heero mirando a la pareja de amantes.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo Heero-san – dijo despreocupadamente Cleff – lo importante es que estemos juntos, la boda puede esperar.

-¡Tengo una idea! – gritó alegremente Duo.

-Uy miedo me das cuando dices eso Duo – comentó en broma Heero.

-Baka – le dijo a su prometido sacándole la lengua – como nosotros en parte somos culpables de que no se puedan casar, porque no hacemos una boda doble – expuso emocionado.

-Pero Duo-san, eso no puede ser, el día de su boda tiene que ser exclusivo para Uds., no sería justo que nosotros nos entrometamos en una ceremonia tan especial – dijo sorprendido Cleff por la propuesta de amante de Heero, pero muy agradecido igual.

-No digas tonterías Cleff – comentó Heero – estoy de acuerdo con lo que sugiera Duo, sería el momento adecuado, así también podrías casaros, podéis invitar también a quien queráis. Me ofenderías si no aceptáis nuestro ofrecimiento. El Castillo es muy grande y el jardín sería el lugar perfecto para nuestros enlaces. ¿Qué dices Dark?

-Te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero no nos gustaría molestar y menos en un día tan especial – comentó Dark apoyando a su prometido.

-Mirarlo de esta maneras, es nuestro regalo de bodas para vosotros, no podéis negaros a demás me haría mucha ilusión ayudar a Cleff con su traje de novio – les dijo para convencerlos.

-¿Tú que dices amor? ¿quieres casarte conmigo en el Castillo Yuy? – le preguntó a su prometido.

-Sabes que me casaría contigo aunque fuera debajo de un puente – le dijo abrazándole para darle un beso en los labios – claro que quiero, no hay nada que me haga más ilusión – le confesó Cleff.

-Pues ya está dicho – afirmó Dark – aceptamos vuestro ofrecimiento en hacer una boda doble, pero eso si yo me encargo de los gastos que ocasione nuestro enlace, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – le pidió Dark a Heero.

-Bueno eso ya se verá. Lo principal es iniciar los preparativos del enlace y enviar las invitaciones – comentó Heero.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra – exclamó Duo emocionado – todo tiene que salir hermoso.

Desde ese mismo día los preparativos para la doble boda dieron inicio. Se buscó a los mejores cocineros, pasteleros y decoradores para el evento. El Castillo se engalanó de arriba abajo, cientos de flores y estandartes del Clan adornaban cada estancia y jardín del Castillo. Para los trajes de los novios también se buscó al mejor de los sastres. Un gran numero de invitados fueron invitados al enlace, autoridades y habitantes del poblado Gundam, el Clan Merquise junto con el Clan Chang, El Clan del Conde Dark, Kuroda y su nueva familia, el Clan Winner y algún que otro amigo de las parejas.

De todos se recibió su confirmación de asistencia menos de Trowa, quien alegó su situación delicada para no tener que asistir, pero todos sabían que ese no era el motivo real. Con algo de insistencia y chantaje por parte de Duo consiguieron convencerle prometiéndole que enviarían un cómodo carruaje para que su delicado estado de salud no se agravase.

Los invitados principales llegaron un día antes. Una gran cena de bienvenida les esperaba a todos para celebrar de paso en reencuentro después de casi dos meses sin verse algunos.

-Bienvenidos a todos – comentó Heero recibiendo a Zech, Wufei y a Nataku que habían llegando en el mismo carruaje, ya que la hermana del guerreo Chang estaba pasando unos días con ellos.

-Amigo que bien te veo – le dijo Zech abrazando a Heero notando algo raro pero no se atrevió a comentar nada por si metía la pata por su idea absurda – Duo estás radiante, el embarazo te está sentando muy bien – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente tras abrazarle también.

-Cuidado Zech no sea que te valla ha oír Wufei y se ponga celoso, jejeje – se burló Duo que también había salido a recibirles.

-Ya le oí – comentó Wufei haciéndose el enfadado – pero no te preocupes ya me encargaré yo luego de castigarle por coquetear con otros hombres, jeje. ¿cómo estás Duo? – le preguntó el moreno abrazando a su amigo o al menos intentar abrazarlo teniendo en cuenta la incomodidad de sus barrigas.

-Estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tú? También te sienta muy bien tu embarazo – le comentó Duo acariciando la abultada barriga de Wufei.

-Pues la verdad ahora comienzo a sentirme bien, esta barriga parece que crece por segundos – le dijo sonriendo mostrando su vientre abultado – llevo casi dos meses de embarazo y aparento por lo menos cuatro, jeje.

-Es verdad, estos bebés crecen demasiado rápido, jeje – corroboró Duo mirando su propia barriga.

-Es que son bebés especiales – comentó orgulloso Heero – su crecimiento es más rápido que el de un bebé normal aunque ya no tengamos poderes – explicó Heero – bueno pasar estáis en vuestra casa, ir a alojaros y a descansar, la cena se servirá en dos horas – les informó.

-De acuerdo – respondió Zech – así Wufei se podrá acostar un rato, este embarazo le da bastante sueño – dijo abrazando a su prometido.

-Vuestra habitación está preparada, es la de siempre – le dijo Duo – hola Nataku, perdona no te había dicho nada, tú habitación también está preparada es la continua a la de Zech y Wufei. Por cierto ¿va todo bien por el Clan Chang? – le preguntó a la guerrera.

-Hola Duo – le saludó dándole dos besos – tranquilo, es normal que saludaras a ellos primero y las cosas van muy bien, mi padre está encantado con Zech, jeje quien lo iba a decir. ¿nervioso por la ceremonia?.

-Jeje un poco la verdad, espero que se me pasen pronto – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a descansar un rato, nos vemos luego – dijo Zech llevándose a Wufei y a Nataku.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Kuroda y Akira.

-¡¿Dónde está mi ahijada preciosa?! – exclamó Duo con alegría nada más ver a Kuroda y a Akira que la llevaba en brazos.

-Hola Kuroda – saludó Heero al que fue uno de sus mejores hombres - ¿todo está en orden por Yokohama? – preguntó contento.

-Muy bien Heero-sama, mejor de lo que nos imaginábamos, Señor debo de darle las gracias por todo, la casa, las tierras y el dinero, yo... no sé como agradecérselo – dijo perturbado.

-Pues muy simple Kuroda y ya no me llames Señor eso pasó a la historia, solo tienes que preocuparte de hacer feliz a Akira y nuestra ahijada, Yo te di los medios, ahora tú debes de luchar por ellos – le aconsejó Heero – Bienvenidos y gracias por venir.

-Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, se han portado muy bien con nosotros - dijo sonriendo Akira acunando a Miu que miraba curiosa el lugar a la vez que balbuceaba – ¿Quiere cogerla Duo-san? – le preguntó a Duo viendo las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó contento – hola pequeñita – dijo sujetando con cuidado a la bebé - ¿cómo ha estado la princesita. Tu tito Duo te a comprado muchas cositas, jeje.

-Valla Duo-san – comentó Kuroda – veo que le gustan y se le dan bien los bebés, jeje.

-Jeje si me encantan, estoy deseando tener a los nuestros en mis brazos – le dijo sin dejar de hacer carantoñas a la bebé.

-Vuestras habitaciones están listas la cena será en dos horas, podéis ir a descansar un rato hasta entonces – les informó Heero.

-Muy bien entonces vamos – dijo Kuroda cogiendo a Miu de los brazos de Duo – despídete de tu padrino Miu, nos vemos luego – se despidió

El último en llegar fue Trowa acompañado de Hilde. Su aspecto era algo preocupante, a pesar de su embarazo se veía algo más delgado y con unas notorias ojeras, su palidez rozaba la enfermedad y su mirada casi ausente mostraba el dolor que encerraba dentro de su corazón. Cundo Duo lo vio le dio un vuelco el corazón sintiendo culpable por sentirse tan dichoso cuando su mejor amigo sufría en silencio.

-Tro... Trowa – le llamó en voz baja Duo cuando lo tubo delante aguantado las ganas de llorar para no entristecerle más - ¿cómo te encuentras amigo? – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Dentro de lo que cabe... estoy bien Duo, no te preocupes – le dijo como si le costase hasta hablar.

-Hilde – llamó Heero a su antigua compañera - ¿va todo bien? – le preguntó preocupado por el chico que se veía débil.

-Va todo bien – respondió con una sonrisa triste – Duo te importaría llevar a Trowa su habitación para que descanse un rato, yo tengo que hablar con Heero un momento – le pidió Hilde intentado que captara la necesidad de hablar con Heero sin la presencia de Trowa.

-Sí, no te preocupes, así hablamos un rato a solas, ¿verdad Trowa? – le dijo animadamente.

-Como quieras Duo – respondió sin ganas Trowa dejándose guiar por el Castillo como un muerto viviente.

-Las cosas no van muy bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Heero a Hilde.

-Pues la verdad es que no, Trowa se está consumiendo poco a poco – le comentó caminando junto a él hasta llegar al salón donde se sentaron a hablar – de no ser por el embarazo ya se habría rendido, temo que para cuando nazca el bebé deje de luchar por su vida. Lo he intentado todo pero nada a dado resultado. Trowa extraña demasiado a Quatre, no sé que más hacer – dijo preocupada Hilde – se está muriendo de pena Heero.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Hilde, tendría que haber obligado a Trowa a que se quedara con nosotros, a lo mejor Duo le hubiera ayudado en algo a demás hay algo más que no sabéis, hasta ahora nadie lo sabía porque teníamos dudas de esto saliera bien, pero debes de saber de que... – le dijo Heero explicándole toda la situación a Hilde que escuchaba atentamente.

-Lo entiendo, habéis hecho lo correcto – le respondió sin poder evitar que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos por la noticia – no diré nada hasta que lo veáis adecuado, iré a ver como está Trowa – le dijo sonriendo con tristeza Hilde para ir en busca de su protegido.

Durante el rato en que Hilde y Heero estuvieron hablando, Duo intentó conversar con Trowa, pero era algo difícil, solo respondía con monosílabos y las pocas ganas de conversar hacían imposible el entendimiento, Trowa estaba destrozado por lo que le dejó descansar esperando que Hilde viniera por él.

Las dos horas que faltaban para celebrarse la cena pasaron con relativa rapidez, para uno más rápidos que para otros. Al dar la hora indicada los sirvientes del Castillo anunciaron la cena a los invitados que se fueron presentados unos tras otro hasta estar al completo en la amplia mesa rectangular que había preparado en el gran comedor, Los asistentes se fueron sentando en sus respectivos lugares, siendo presidida la mesa por Heero, a su derecha estaba Duo, luego Zech, Wufei, Nataku, Aoi, y dos ex vampiros de confianza al lado izquierdo estaba sentados Noin, Hilde, Trowa, Kuroda y Akira con la pequeña Miu, y por último Dark con un nervioso Cleff .

-Antes de nada, gracias por venir y compartir con Duo y conmigo el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, debo de anunciaros que este no es el único motivo por el que nos hemos reunidos todos, hay una serie de acontecimientos que se han dado que queremos que sepáis – habló Heero mirando a todos sus invitados estando de pie. Sé que el camino que nos ha llevado hasta aquí no ha sido fácil, muchos hemos perdido y ganado con esto, pero va siendo hora de que escribamos nuestra propia historio, por eso, y como uno de los motivos que tenemos que celebrar es al nuestro más reciente miembro del Clan Yuy, la pequeña Miu – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida pequeña – dijo emocionado Duo aplaudiendo con efusividad seguido por los demás.

-¡¡Kampai!! – gritaron todos para brindar.

-Muchas gracias – dijeron emocionados Kuroda y Akira por la muestra de cariño de los integrantes del gran Clan – gracias de verdad – dijo contentó Akira mostrando a una risueña Miu que hacía palmitas al oír el alboroto que se había formado mientras sus papis recibían las felicitaciones por su nacimiento.

-Lo segundo que les quería informar y de que ya supondréis por las invitaciones es que mañana la boda será doble, Dark aceptó compartir nuestro enlace para que él y el joven Cleff disfrutasen también sus merecidas nupcias – informó Heero.

-Valla felicidades chicos – dijo Zech, seguido por las felicitaciones de los demás.

-Gracias chicos, me alegro que nuestras relaciones se lleven tan bien y sobretodo que halláis acogido como un miembro más a mi querido Cleff – dijo contento el Conde.

-Yo, jeje no sé que decir – dijo avergonzado Cleff aferrándose al brazo de su futuro esposo - gracias a todos por permitirme ser parte de vuestra familia.

-No tienes que darlas Cleff – respondió Duo cogiendo la mano de Heero con amor – todos tenemos que darnos una segunda oportunidad.

-Pues valla si que hay cosas por las que celebrar, jeje – se rió Zech.

-¿Alguna sorpresa más? – dijo Nataku con burla.

-Pues ahora que lo dices hay otra más, jeje – se rió Duo – pero creo que Heero es el más indicado a darla, jeje – dijo apretando la mano de Heero al ver que se había callado y que estaba algo colorado.

-Jeje, bueno, sé que os habéis dado cuento, lo que me extraña es que no lo hayáis dicho o burlado, pero lo que tanto mirabais disimuladamente no es que halla ganado peso por no hacer ejercicio como antes, jeje. Resulta que yo también estoy embarazado al igual que Duo – les informó con una amplia sonrisa, entre maliciosa y orgullosa.

-¡¡¿¿Embarazado??!! – exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Jaja, y yo que pensaba que te estabas poniendo gordo y por eso no te dije nada, jaja, valla sorpresa amigo – se burló Zech – felicidades mamá

-Jaja muy gracioso Zech – dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Felicidades chicos – dijo Hilde.

-Felicidades Heero y Duo, jeje – felicitó Nataku, los demás ya conocían la noticia porque vivían en el Castillo con ellos.

-¿Pero como sucedió? Yo pensaba que para que eso sucediese tu tendrías que... – intentó preguntar Wufei pero de avergonzó antes de concluir su exposición.

-Y así sucedió – le respondió Heero – algo debía salir mal, no sé es algo extraño.

-Lo más lógico es que el cuerpo de Heero o algo retuvo a uno de los embriones y quedó alojado en su vientre – explicó Dark ya que era el más entendido en medicina.

-Algo o alguien - comentó Duo pensativamente.

-¿Alguien? ¿por qué dices eso Duo? – preguntó Heero a su prometido.

-¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo Duo Bénjamin cuando se despidió de nosotros?, no sé porque pero juraría que ellos sabían que tú también estabas embarazado sino por que nos felicitó por nuestros retoños, él lo dijo en plural – dedujo Duo.

-Puede que tengas razón pero eso ya no importa – le comentó Heero – y como evento final y creo incluso que el más importante, debo deciros que...

-¡¡Ya basta!! – gritó sin poder contener más el llanto Trowa que se mantuvo en silencio y con la cabeza agachada desde que entró en el comedor – ya basta por favor – suplicó poniéndose de pie mientras apretaba su servilleta con las manos nerviosamente.

-Trowa – dijo apenado Duo al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo.

-Lo siento Duo, pero no puedo aguantarlo más... snif... sabes que te deseo lo mejor para ti y Heero y también para los demás, pero no puedo soportar más que me restreguéis vuestra felicidad delante de mis narices cuando yo me estoy muriendo lentamente – le dijo con amargura cayendo sobre la silla ocultando su rostro con las manos – ya no tengo fuerzas para más... quiero morirme y regresar al lado de Quatre.

-Trowa no digas eso – dijo con tristeza Zech – debes seguir por él, llevas a su hijo dentro de ti eso compensará su ausencia.

-¡No me compensa! – le gritó – le necesito a él y no a un hijo que recordará cada día de mi existencia que he perdido a su padre. No puedes entenderlo porque tú tienes a Wufei y a tú hijo con él, los demás tenéis a alguien, ¡Yo estoy solo! SOLO no lo entendéis, no quiero seguir más con todo esto – gritó empujando la silla que cayó detrás de él retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Trowa cálmate por favor, esto se va a solucionar te lo prometo – dijo Duo acercándose a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

-¡No no se va a solucionar! – dijo desesperado – créeme que lo he intentado pero no puedo, lo siento – le respondió con tristeza.

-¿Y que vas hacer? – preguntó Heero preocupado por que no hiciera alguna locura, tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que él viniera.

-Acabar con mi dolor – le respondió con una sonrisa triste – quiero dejar de sentir este dolor – dijo apretándose el pecho.

-¿Y matarás a tu propio hijo? Porque eso sucederá ¿lo sabes? – le dijo molesto Heero, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Los dos nos reuniremos con Quatre – sonrió con tristeza – así podremos ser la familia que siempre soñamos.

-Trowa no por favor – suplicó Duo llorando de angustia. El comedor se había sumido en un silencio ensordecedor.

-Lo siento Duo, pero no tengo elección.

-¡Sí la hay! – le gritó desesperado – ¡Quatre está vivo!

-Jeje, sabes que eso no es cierto – le dijo mirando al trenzado con dolor – por favor no juegues con eso Duo, te tenía por un amigo.

-No estoy jugando Trowa, Quatre está vivo. Díselo Heero, dile que es verdad – le suplicó a su prometido.

-¿Heero? – preguntó Zech poniéndose de pie molesto – ¿qué significa esto? No puedes jugar de esa manera con Trowa.

-Lo que estáis haciendo es muy cruel – comentó dolido Wufei.

-Duo suéltame – le pidió Trowa al sentir que Duo le abrazaba para evitar que se moviera.

-No es mentira – dijo con seriedad Heero.

-¿Qué... que estás diciendo? – dijo tartamudeando Trowa mientras notaba que las piernas le flaqueaban haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero gracias a la rapidez de Dark evitó que se golpeara – Qua... Quatre está vivo – dijo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas – no puede ser... ¿dónde? ¿cómo? – suplicaba Trowa con preguntas una explicación.

-Nos dimos cuenta horas después de que rompiéramos la maldición. Cuando fui a recoger el cuerpo de Quatre para darle la sepultura que le había prometido a Trowa – empezó a explicar Heero con algo de perturbación.

-Pero me dijiste que su cuerpo se había descompuesto al ya no existir magia que lo conservara – dijo sollozando Trowa que se aferraba al cuerpo de Dark por miedo a no aguantarse de pie.

-Es lo que me vi obligado a decirte... cuando halle a Quatre, estaba con vida pero también estaba casi muerto, como se dijo en la ceremonia, la luz dará vida a lo que estaba muerto pero la situación de Quatre era muy delicada, en más de una ocasión tuve que reanimarlo, estaba sin fuerzas, no tenía movilidad en el cuerpo y apenas duraba más de dos minutos consciente – le explicó a Trowa y a los demás.

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada? – preguntó molesto Zech – teníamos derecho a saberlo, Trowa tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Y volveros hacer pasar por la agonía de volverlo a ver morir. Ya os he dicho que Quatre luchaba entre la vida y la muerte, no podía darle falsas esperanzas a Trowa, eso lo perjudicaría más, por eso decidimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se estabilizara si era posible.

-¿Cómo está ahora? – preguntó casi sin voz Trowa.

-Lentamente se está recuperando – intervino Duo – comprendo que estés molesto con nosotros por ocultarte algo tan importante para ti Trowa pero pensamos que era lo mejor – le intentó explicar Duo aún aguantando su llanto.

-¿Lo mejor para mí? Crees... crees que todo este tiempo... ha sido bueno para mí – le dijo dolido – no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar yo... yo...

-Yo se lo pedí... – se oyó una voz débil y cansada a sus espaldas.

-¿Qua... Quatre? – dijo incrédulo al observar de nuevo al dueño de su corazón. Esta muy delgado y demacrado pero aún así seguía tan atractivo y guapo que siempre. Vestía una larga camisola blanca de manga larga y hasta los pies, algo arrugada por dormir con ella, sobre está lucía una bata también larga y de color negro. Su pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja de la cual se le escapaban varios mechones descuidados. Un largo bastón le ayudaba a caminar debido a sus débiles piernas - ¿Quatre? ¡Quatreeeeeeeeeee! – le lanzó corriendo a los brazos del rubio sin medir su impulso cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Auch! – se quejó Quatre abrazando a su pareja evitando que su abultado cuerpo recibiera el golpe.

-¡Quatre Trowa! ¿estáis bien? – preguntó preocupado Dark.

-Jeje si tranquilo – le dijo Quatre viendo como Trowa escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras lloraba a mares aferrándose a su bata llamándole con desesperación – Shhh tranquilo amor, ya estoy aquí perdóname por haberte echo sufrir tanto, perdóname – le pidió levantándole el rostro para mirarle, deseaba tanto volver a verlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Quatreeeee ¿por queeeeee? – le pidió Trowa acariciando con su mano temblorosa la mejilla de lo que creía que era una ilusión - ¿eres tú verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?.

-Claro que soy yo amor – le respondió sujetando la mano con la que le acariciaba para besarle la mano. No estaba seguro de que pudiera sobrevivir y quería evitarte ese dolor.

-Pero yo... – quiso decirle pero fue callado por un beso que tanto había añorado sentir.

-Te amo y ya no te volveré a dejar nunca más, ¿cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó mirándole con detenimiento su desmejorado aspecto para luego fijarse en su abultado vientre.

-Hasta ahora he estado muerto sin vida – le respondió abrazándose de nuevo a él – pero ahora... vuelvo a vivir gracias a ti – le dijo sonriéndole un poco para posar la mano del rubio sobre su vientre para que le acariciase – nos has salvado a los dos, yo... – dijo algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, de eso ya hablaremos, ahora será mejor que nos levantemos, se me están durmiendo las piernas y además tenemos espectadores – comentó sonriendo Quatre mirando a los demás que estaban abrazados por sus parejas a la vez que a más de uno se le escapaban algunas lágrimas al presenciar tan emotivo reencuentro.

-Jeje tienes razón – dijo intentando ponerse de pie pero sin la ayuda de Dark le fue imposible debido a su peso extra, luego ayudaron a levantar a Quatre que necios sentarse para recuperarse del esfuerzo que le había representado llegar hasta allí.

-Hola chicos, me alegro de veros de nuevo y lamento lo que os hice pasar – les comentó guiñándoles un ojo con malicia.

-Debería de estrangularte a ti y a Heero por esto – dijo Zech acercándose a su amigo par abrazarle – pero no me gustaría dejar viudos a dos buenos amigos – dijo bromeando.

-Lo siento Zech, Wufei y Nataku, les pido perdón.

-No hay mal que por bien acabe – dijo Nataku abrazando a Quatre cariñosamente.

-Como todo está aclarado, lamento deciros que Quatre debe descansar – comentó Dark – como su médico debe de obedecerme, en estos momentos te habrán subido la cena y tus medicinas, así que muchachito a la cama – le recriminó como si fuera su padre.

-Ya me imaginaba yo que no te apiadarías de un pobre hombre enamorado que a encontrado de nuevo a su alma gemela – dijo Quatre haciendo un puchero divertido.

-No jovencito, ya lo sabes no está recuperado del todo y necesitas el descanso y las medicinas así que arriba debo llevarte a tu habitación, luego verás a Trowa si quieres – le sugirió Dark.

-No no me voy a separar de su lado – aseguró Trowa – no voy a estar un segundo más sin él, yo cuidaré de él si es necesario.

-Pero tienes que cenar Trowa – le indicó Quatre.

-Me da igual, no voy a separarme de ti – le respondió con seguridad.

-De acuerdo, diré que te suban la cena a los aposentos de Quatre – comentó Dark – si me disculpáis un momento voy a subir a Quatre para que descanse.

-No te preocupes te esperamos – comentó Heero ya tranquilo.

-Esto... Heero, Duo, lamento mi comportamiento de antes yo... – dijo avergonzado Trowa.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que todo salió bien.

-Gracias por cuidar de él – dijo Trowa acercándose a Duo para abrazarle con agradecimiento y luego abrazar a Heero – gracias por todo.

-No hay de que, no olvides que sois de nuestra familia – le dijo Heero – anda sube con Dark Y Quatre y aprovechar el tiempo que habéis estado separados – le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Dark subió con los chicos hasta los aposentos de Quatre donde los dejó en la intimidad para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad y aprovechar la compañía del uno al otro. Cuando regresó vio que los demás le habían estado esperando como comentó Heero para empezar a cenar. Kuroda llamó a su niñera para que la pusiera a dormir, cuando acabasen de la cena ya le daría su toma de leche que le correspondía. La velada transcurrió sin mayor altercado, aprovechando para preguntar sobre el estado real de Quatre y de su recuperación, también se habló de los planes del día siguiente y sobre las nuevas vidas de los que allí se encontraba. Con algo de reticencia por parte de todos, se fueron retirando para ir a descansar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quatre – le llamó Trowa acostado en la cama.

-¿Sí amor? – le preguntó Quatre estrechando el cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo

-Tengo la sensación de haber despertado de esta horrible pesadilla. Creía morir lentamente me dejé derrotar por el miedo de ya no tenerte – le dijo aguantando el llanto.

-Shhhh olvídate ya de eso, ya estoy aquí y esta vez si que no permitiré que nada nos separe.

-Snif.. pero es que... te dije cosas horribles, todo lo que te dije no era verdad, estaba dolido y lo dije sin pensar, yo... yo te amo más que a mi vida y cuando te vi muerto... mi mundo se derrumbó, quise morirme – le explicó sin poder evitar torturarse por ello.

-Eso ya paso, no olvides que yo también tuve parte de culpa, debí habértelo dicho así nos hubiéramos evitado tanto dolor. Pero no quiero pensar más en lo que podríamos haber echo o no. Ahora estamos juntos, tú, yo y nuestro bebé, lo demás no importa – le dijo haciendo que se girarse Trowa para mirarlo de frente - ¿sabes lo que más deseo en estos momentos? – le preguntó.

-No – le respondió besando sus labios con suavidad.

-Hacerte el amor toda la noche – le dijo apretando su cuerpo contra el de Trowa.

-¿Pero no estás bien? Podría ser contraproducente – le dijo preocupado.

-Lo contraproducente es están tanto tiempo sin tenerte, hecho de menos tus besos y tus gemidos, ¿no te vas apiadar de un pobre hombre enfermo? – le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero...

-Si tu me ayudas podremos – le dijo en sus labios introduciendo su mano por debajo de la camisola que utilizaba para dormir para acariciarle el muslo y la cadera.

-Mmmm Quatre, no sabes cuanto he añorado esto – le dijo besándole apasionadamente.

Con las manos ansiosas Quatre fue retirando la camisola de dormir de Trowa son cuidado a la vez que iba besando la piel descubierta, a pesar de su debilidad deseaba con toda su alma poder amar al dueño de su corazón. La respiración de Trowa se hizo irregular, había soñado desde que se tuvieron que separar a volver a sentir a su amor sobre su piel. Con algo de dificultad Quatre consiguió desnudar por completo a su koi quedándose unos minutos contemplándolo, su piel aún conservaba su tono moreno aunque estaba algo pálido, había perdido peso cosa que contrastaba con su abultado vientre, gracias a Kamisama sus ojos volvían a brillar de vida y no como minutos atrás había visto.

-Eres tan bello – le susurró en los labios Quatre a la vez que le besaba sujetándole de la nuca, para después deslizar su mano por su pecho jugueteando con uno de sus pezones para luego deslizarse hasta llegar a su barriga donde la acarició con ternura y suavidad – te amo.

-Y yo a ti- le respondió sin poder contener sus lágrimas de alegría, aún no podía creerse que su koi estaba allí con él – aún esto me parece un sueño – le confesó.

-Pues entonces no dejaré que despiertes nunca más – le dijo mordiéndole el cuello con suavidad para después trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su barriga donde se permitió sentir a su retoño que pronto nacería.

Sin querer desatender demasiado a su pareja Quatre siguió su camino sorteando el obstáculo de la barriga de Trowa para dirigirse hacia la ingle de su koi. Con sus manos acariciaba los muslos y la parte interna de sus piernas evitando la zona más sensible que la estimuló con su boca, pasaba la lengua por la ingle delimitando la zona más sensible, Trowa comenzó a gemir anticipadamente ante las atenciones de su pareja en aquella zona tan olvidada, con fuerza el castaño se aferró a las sábanas intentando controlarse. Sin poder contenerse más Quatre atrapó con sus labios la carne palpitante de Trowa iniciando un vaivén rítmico y lento mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los testículos y su entrada de forma deliciosa.

-¡¡¡¡Ohhhhh... Quatreeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! – exclamó Trowa aferrándose con fuerza a la cama – mmmmm quiero sentirte yaaaaaaaaaa – le suplicó con los ojos aguados.

-Aaahhhhh, yo también quiero sentirme dentro de ti – le dijo jadeando el rubio por su propia excitación adentrando primero un dedo dentro del estrecho pasaje de Trowa – voy hacerlo lo más cuidadosamente posible – le habló suavemente – si notas dolor o algo extraño avísame amor – le pidió Quatre situándose lateralmente al cuerpo de su koi y dándole a entender que se situase de igual forma pero dándole la espalda.

Al estar los dos pegados, Quatre sujetó una de las piernas de Trowa para levantarla para poder tener mejor acceso a su interior desde la posición en que se encontraban. Para relajarlo Quatre le besana la nuca y parte del cuello expuesto a la vez que con el brazo izquierdo abrazaba al castaño para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Trowa levantó su brazo derecho para llevarlo hacia atrás para poder sujetar la cabeza de Quatre enredando sus dedos en las hebras suaves y doradas de su amante.

En cuanto Trowa estuvo preparado para la intromisión Quatre se fue deslizando lentamente en su interior hasta quedar completamente dentro de él, permaneciendo quieto hasta que se acostumbrara. Las ansias de ambos no les dejó permanecer mucho tiempo inactivos, pronto los primeros movimientos dieron inicio. Quatre se sujetaba a Trowa por su brazo izquierdo que lo tenía rodeando el pecho de su koi a la vez que se daba impulso sujetándose a la pierna levantada de Trowa. Los movimientos eran lentos, quería disfrutar de la sensación de sentirse en cada poro de su piel a demás para evitar cualquier daño al bebé y al propio Trowa. Los minutos transcurrían lentamente, acariciándose y besándose como podían, intentando alargar al máximo la experiencia.

-Quatre mmmm, ¿va todo bien? – preguntó Trowa preocupado al notar la respiración del rubio más irregular de lo normal y que sus movimientos eran más irregulares y lentos.

-Aaaa si no te preocupes, ufff es solo que estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba, yo – quiso disculparse pero Trowa no lo dejó.

-Shhhh no digas nada – le respondió separándose de Quatre con una sonrisa tierna – debimos esperar a que te recuperaras, ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos – le dijo besándole en los labios, tumbándose a su lado para cubrirlo con las sábanas.

-No... no quiero esperar Trowa, te necesito – le dijo atrapando sus labios desesperadamente – no pienso desperdiciar un segundo de nuestro tiempo para amarnos – le comentó.

-Pero estás débil, casi no puedes llevar el ritmo, no quiero que te pase nada – le dijo preocupado – debemos esperar.

-No, no esperaré, ya he esperado mucho tiempo, te quiero y te deseo. Sé que no voy a poder llevar el ritmo de todo la relación por eso quiero que tú...

-Shhhh – le interrumpió Trowa con una sonrisa y bastante sonrojado – está bien lo haré pero si veo que algo va mal me detendré – le afirmó Trowa tumbando a Quatre sobre la cama para sentarse él sobre su cadera.

Con cuidado Trowa se fue insertando el miembro endurecido de Quatre hasta tenerlo de nuevo dentro de él, poco a poco se fue moviendo apoyándose en el pecho de Quatre para ayudarse en los movimientos. Quatre se aferró a la cadera de Trowa para facilitarle la labor. Pronto la penetración se hizo más rápida y profunda. Los gemidos flotaban en la habitación así como el amor que se profesaba entre ellos.

-Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Quatreeeeeeeeeeee – gemía Trowa.

-Mmmmmmmmm Trowaaaaaaa te quierooooooooooooooo – le dijo mientras miraba la expresión de felicidad y placer de su pareja.

Cuando ya fue inevitable, un intenso orgasmo les embargó a los dos, exclamando sus nombres y prometiéndose mutuamente no volverse a separar nunca más y amarse para toda la vida.

Después del clímax se tumbaron uno al lado del otro para recuperarse a la vez que se acariciaban y se decían palabras de amor. Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos abrazados entre si hasta la mañana siguiente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente los miembros del Clan Yuy se levantaron temprano para ultimar los últimos detalles de la boda que se realizaría a las doce de la mañana. Todos estuvieron ocupados hasta la hora indicada, donde se reunieron en el jardín principal donde un hermoso altar rodeado de las más exóticas flores adornaba el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Todos los invitados ya estaban colocados a ambos lados de la alfombra roja donde se sentarían en las cientos de sillas ordenadas minuciosamente. Frente el altar aguardaba el cura del poblado de Gundam quien se había ofrecido gentilmente para la ocasión. Los invitados, elegantemente vestidos, aguardaban pacientemente la llegada de la pareja de novios que se demoraban ya más de diez minutos.

Un nervioso Heero miraba impaciente a su compañero de nupcias, Dark, que también le miraba nerviosamente a la espera de ver aparecer a sus respectivas parejas.

Dark lucía arrebatadoramente atractivo, su usual vestimenta negra había sigo cambiada en parte. Sus indiscutibles botas altas y negras enfundaban sus pantalones insinuantes de color negro también, su camisa habitual negra había sido sustituida por una blanca de manga ancha y cuello en V que dejaba ver parte de su musculoso pecho, el pañuelo de la faja era también blanco cayendo un extremo por la pierna derecha hasta medio muslo. Sus inseparables guantes negros y una casaca negra semi abrochada con bordados de oro blanco daban el broche final a tal majestuosa presencia, el pelo lo llevaba suelto cayéndole por su ancha espalda y a voluntada de la suave brisa que se había levantado. En sus manos nerviosas sujetaban el sombrero de ala ancha con una hermosa y frondosa pluma blanca.

Heero vestía unas botas también negras que contrastaban con su traje azul marino, de pantalón ancho, el fajín hacía juego con el color de su camisa ancha azul pálido mostrando también parte de su pecho. Originalmente el traje estaba diseñado con casaca pero debido al pequeño inconveniente de la barriga de Heero se desechó la idea siendo sustituida por una capa anudada transversalmente sobre su pecho, ocultando la parte diagonal de su espalda y brazo izquierdo. Como Dark, tenía las manos enguantadas en negro, al menos una de ellas, ya que el otro pobre guante estaba sufriendo los apretones de los nervios de su propietario, a la vez que su sombrero negro de pluma azul marino.

Los invitados observaban a los chicos con cierta gracia y ternura hasta que el sonido de una música dio la entrada de los futuros esposos. Una parejita de niños fueron los primeros en divisarse, tirando alegremente miles de tétalos de flores creando una alfombra artificial, unos metros más retrasados Duo y Cleff hacían su aparición, dejando sin aliento no solo a sus respectivas parejas.

Cleff brillaba majestuosamente, con un traje completamente blanco. Botas blancas de media caña, pantalones algo ajustados blancos con bordados en plata, el fajín también era blanco cayendo sus extremos por la pierna derecha. Su blusa era muy peculiar y sensual, era ancha de cuello amplio, de hombro a hombro de donde un hermoso broche nacía la manga completamente abierta mostrando sus brazos desnudos siendo sujetada por la muñeca en puño adornado de bordes también en plata. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción y nerviosismo. Su cabello castaño cortado en capa de movía libremente con el aire, haciendo que sus dos mechones largos de sus patillas estaban adornados con cordones de plata. En sus manos descansaba un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos.

Duo también se veía espectacular. Él también había elegido mayoritariamente el color blanco para su vestimenta. Sus botas de media caña eran de un azul pastel clarito, los pantalones, no muy anchos eran blancos, sobre su pecho lucía una blusa holgada y larga estilo romana sin mangas de color blanco con bordados en azul pálido y que le disimulaba bastante el vientre abultado ajustándola a su cintura por un fajín azul celeste. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto, solo los mechones más cercanos a su cara estaban sujetos por hermosos hilos azules pálidos que se entrelazaban formando una corona por toda su frente hasta caer por su nuca libremente, las flores que sujetaba Duo eran rosas sin espinas de color blanco y azul pálido.

Tanto Heero como Dark perdieron el aliento al ver a sus parejas sin poder evitar que un fuerte rubor tiñeras sus mejillas siendo correspondidos segundos después por sus parejas que se ruborizaron de igual forma. Con pasos algo nerviosos Duo y Cleff se situaron al lado de sus respectivos futuros esposos dedicándoles una sonrisa tierna y emocionada.

-Estás increíblemente bello – le susurró en cuando pudo Heero a Duo para después depositar un casto beso en su frente, aunque hubiese preferido darle un beso apasionado pero se controló – me has dejado sin habla.

-Lo mismo digo, eres el hombre más sexy que he visto jamás, con barriguita y todo – se rió Duo acariciando el estómago de Heero para después darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-No me tientes – dijo con malicia controlando el deseo de lanzarse contra Duo.

-Estás muy guapo – dijo tímidamente Cleff a su prometido al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba la escena con Duo y Heero.

-Pues tú estás hermoso – le dijo abrazándole sin importarle los presentes – eres el ser más encantador que he visto nunca, te amo – le dijo antes de besarle apasionadamente.

-Ejem... ejemmm – carraspeó el cura para llamar la atención de la pareja apasionada – joven lamento interrumpir vuestra muestra de amor profundo pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que comencemos con la ceremonia, ¿os parece bien? – preguntó el cura un poco cohibido y sonrojado.

-Esto... yo... lo sentimos mucho padre – dijo completamente colorado Cleff a percatarse de que todo los miraban sonriendo y comentando la escena tan apasionada.

-Jeje lo siento padre me deje llevar, jeje es lo que pasa cuando uno se compromete con una preciosidad como es mi prometido, jeje – se disculpó con naturalidad Dark haciendo que Cleff se sonrojara más todavía.

-Jeje, supongo que tienes razón, hijo pero será mejor que dejéis para la noche de bodas esas muestras de amor mutuo, jeje. Y ahora queridos hermanos – comenzó a hablar el cura para iniciar la ceremonia.

La ceremonia no fue muy larga ya que no se quería aburrir a los invitados y más sabiendo quienes habían sido hace meses atrás, durante todo el ritual nupcial, ambas parejas se lanzaban miradas cómplices y amorosas entre sus respectivos esposos, hasta que llegó el momento crucial.

-Joven Heero Yuy, Señor del Clan Yuy actual regente de las tierras en las que nos encontramos, ¿aceptas al joven Duo Maxwell, hijo del pueblo de Gundam como tu legítimo esposo para lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad, le respetarás y amarás todos los días hasta que la muerte os separe? – preguntó el cura.

-Sí, acepto – respondió solemnemente Heero colocando el anillo matrimonial en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda para después entrelazar sus manos.

-Y tú, joven Duo Maxwell, hijo del pueblo de Gundam, ¿ ¿aceptas al joven Heero Yuy, Señor del Clan Yuy y regente de estas tierras como tu legítimo esposo para lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad, le respetarás y amarás todos los días hasta que la muerte os separe? – volvió a preguntar el cura.

-Sí acepto – respondió Duo con una sonrisa, deslizando el anillo por el dedo anular de Heero.

-Ahora a la siguiente pareja – dijo sonriendo el cura mirando a Cleff y a Dark – Conde Dark Vaccor, regente y Señor de las tierras del Este, ¿aceptas al joven Cleff Sakuramidori del Clan Oz como tu legítimo esposo para lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad, le respetarás y amarás todos los días hasta que la muerte os separe?.

-Por supuesto que acepto – respondió sonriente Dark deslizando con cuidado el anillo que le ligaba a su amor y que desde ahora descansaría en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Joven Cleff Sakuramidori, del Clan Oz, ¿aceptas al Conde Dark Vaccor, regente y Señor de las tierras del Este como tu legítimo esposo para lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad, le respetarás y amarás todos los días hasta que la muerte os separe? – preguntó viendo los nervios del pobre chico – responde sin miedo jovencito – le instó con una sonrisa.

-Sí... sí acepto – dijo nerviosamente y colorado a más no poder.

-Entonces por el poder que me otorga la iglesia, yo os declaro esposos – anunció con alegría el cura – podéis besar a vuestros respectivos esposos.

Heero se acercó a Duo para abrazarlo y besarle apasionadamente para sellar su promesa de amor eterno de igual manera que hizo Dark al abrazar a Cleff para atrapar sus labios con su ya oficial esposo, un barullo de aplausos y gritos de felicitación se oyeron por todo el jardín. Tras romper el beso, los novios de dieron la vuelta para darle la espalda a los invitados y sin esperar ni un segundo ambos lanzaron sus ramos hacia los invitados que fueron sorprendidos por ese hecho poco usual.

El ramo de rosas cayó en el regazo de Trowa que lo recibió sonrojado mientras Quatre le dedicaba una sonrisa cariñosa mientras le abrazaba, en cambio el ramo de lirios de Cleff cayó sobre un sorprendido Wufei que lo sujetaba sin saber que hacer con el.

El resto de la velada fue todo un éxito, un gran banquete estaba preparado para los invitados mientras los comensales comían una agradable música inundaba el gran comedor. Las horas fueron pasando la comida, el baile y lo más deseado para nuestras recientes parejas de casados, la noche de bodas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diez meses después, en el Castillo Winner.

-¡Quatreeeeeeeee! – gritó Trowa cansado de tanto trajín - ¿han llegado ya? – preguntó desde el cuarto continuo al suyo.

-No cariño pero tranquilo no tardarán mucho, ¿necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó entrando en el cuarto para ver a su esposo con su pequeño en brazos mientras veía que buscaba algo desesperadamente.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, ¿has visto el peto de Latis? Hace un momento que estaba sobre la cuna y ha desaparecido – dijo nervioso ya que la hora de la llegada de las visitas se acercaba y aún no estaba listo.

-No lo he visto, espera Trowa dame a Latis – le dijo sujetando a su pequeño de seis meses y medio, de ojos azules y pelo castaño y con un gran parecido a él mismo - ¿no lo tendrá Sei? Sabes que le gusga esconder las cosas de su hermano, jeje – se rió acercándose a la cuna de su princesa, una bebé idéntica a Latis pero con la única diferencia era su pelo rubio como su papi Quatre – haber princesa ¿no habrás sido tú la responsable de poner tan nervioso a tu otro papi, eh pillina? – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas con su mano libre.

-Gugu, jaja. Paaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaa – balbuceaba la pequeña Sei.

-Ayyy no tendré tiempo de arreglara a los niños – dijo alterado Trowa corriendo de un lado al otro de la habitación de los niños.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que a los chicos no les importa esperar, ven aquí – le respondió Quatre – tranquilízate Trowa te va a dar algo – le dijo el rubio para después besarle amorosamente. Un beso que tubo que ser interrumpido por que Latis se empeñaba en meter su manita entre sus bocas para que le hicieran caso – si, si Latis a ti también te quiero – le dijo cariñosamente Quatre a su hijo besando su labios suavemente.

-Latis es igual de celoso que tú, jeje – se rió Trowa abrazando a sus dos hombres.

-Jeje es verdad, quiere nuestra atención solo para él, jeje. Por cierto toma, el peto de Latis estaba debajo de la mantita de Sei – le dijo entregándole un peto a rayas azul pastel y blanco.

-Ayyyyyyy esta chica me trae loco – dijo Trowa suspirando - ¿te encargas tú de vestir a Sei? Yo vestiré a Latis – le pidió a su esposo mientras cogía a Latis de los brazos de su padre.

-De acuerdo, tengo que ponerle el vestidito azul a rayas blancas, ¿no?.

-Sí ese, los zapatitos están sobre la cómoda, ya está bañada.

Diez minutos más y la familia Winner ya estaba lista esperando en el salón de su Castillo. La visita de sus amigos ya había sido avisada y se dirigían hacia allí. En este día habían planeado una de tantas reuniones que se habían echo sobretodo después de los nacimientos de cada uno. El lugar de reunión siempre era distinto, a veces en el Castillo Yuy, Otras en el de Merquise o en el del Conde Vaccor incluso alguna vez se habían reunido en la gran casa que tenían ahora Kuroda y Akira.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Zech y Wufei con su retoño de seis meses recién cumplidos.

-Hola Quatre, Trowa, ¿cómo estáis? – preguntó Zech al saludarles.

-Pues como siempre desde que nacieron estas fierecillas – dijo Trowa mirando a sus hijos que estaban sentados en relativa tranquilidad cada uno en cada pierna.

-Jeje me lo imagino si con Millardo no doy para abasto imagínate tú con dos, jeje – se rió Wufei mirando a su pequeño, un jovencito de pelo negro como el suyo pero con los rasgos de Zech, hasta con sus mismos ojos aunque un poco rasgados debido a su origen asiático.

-Millardo a crecido mucho – comentó Quatre acercándose a Wufei para sostener un rato al pequeño Merquise – ven con tu tío Quatre – comentó Quatre sujetando al morenito mientras sus papis se sentaban en el amplio sillón al lado de Trowa.

Sei enseguida que vio como Zech y Wufei se sentaron a lado de su papi Trowa comenzó a gatear hasta llegar a las piernas de Zech para subirse a ellas.

-Hola preciosa – le dijo Zech cogiéndola en brazos – ¿cómo se a portado la pequeña Sei estos días? – le preguntó a la bebé con cariño.

-Pues como siempre, se dedica a esconder todo lo que encuentras, jeje – se rió Trowa – dentro de poco no podrá meterse ni en su propia cuna, no sé como consigue salirse de ella y regresar arrastrando todo lo que se encuentra, es un trasto – comentó Trowa acariciando a Sei pero un tirón de su manga le advirtió que Latis también quería su ración de mimitos..

-Hola chicos, lamento el retraso pero es que Miu se empeñó en traerse a Yuki y no hubo manera de que la separásemos de su conejito – comentó Akira entrando con Miu con casi un año de edad en brazos que sostenía al conejo en cuestión – Kuroda la consiente demasiado – dijo en forma de regaño a su esposo.

-Jeje ya sabes que no puedo hacer bada cuando me pone esos ojitos lastimeros, jeje – dijo Kuroda avergonzado por su debilidad con su hija.

-Eres todo un padrazo amigo – comentó riendo Quatre con Millardo en brazos.

-¿No han llegado los demás? – preguntó Akira sentándose en otro de los sillones junto con Miu y Kuroda.

-No aún no llegan pero no tardarán.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –se oyó un llanto de repente para después oír como la puerta del salón se abría.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh ya tranquilo, tranquilo, ya hemos llegado – se oyó la voz de Duo – hola chicos ¿cómo estáis? – preguntó entrando seguido de Heero.

-Hola Duo, Heero – saludaron los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa a Shasha? – preguntó Trowa al ver que el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba al pecho de su padre sin mirar a nadie, un jovencito de pelo chocolate y ojos violetas como Duo y con rasgos muy parecidos a Duo, cosa que sorprendió a todos al verlo nacer ya que era el bebé que Heero gestó.

-Resulta que Heeroshi le rompió su juguete mientras veníamos de camino, jeje – se rió Duo por el temperamento de Shasha y de Heeroshi – Shasha – le llamó al pequeño – si sigues llorando así, Sei no te querrá y se pondrá triste – le dijo para ver que su pequeño dejaba de llorar de inmediato para mirar hacia los demás en busca de Sei.

-Jajaja, - se rió Quatre – veo que sigue con su enamoramiento con respecto a Sei – dijo sonriendo a los niños.

-Por ahora es la única forma de hacer que deje de llorar – comentó Heero que llevaba a Heeroshi en brazos, un bebé de pelo castaño y ojos cobalto, una versión miniaturizada de Heero.

-Pues como esto siga así te veo de consuegro amigo – le dijo Trowa a Heero viendo como Shasha intentaba estirar sus bracitos para llegar a donde estaba Sei balbuceando alegremente.

-Por lo que veo Heeroshi sigue siendo tan callado como siempre – comentó Zech.

-Es igual que su padre – comentó Duo sentando al lado de Akira y de Kuroda – cuando quiere parece que estés tratando con una estatua.

-Pues cuando estábamos encargando a los niños no decías lo mismo – comentó Heero con picardía.

-¡¡Heero!! Hay niños delante – exclamó avergonzado Duo – eres un caso.

-Creo que somos los últimos en llegar – comentó de pronto la voz de Dark entrando junto con Cleff - ¿cómo están chicos? – saludó Dark.

-Hola chicos – saludó también Cleff.

-Hola Cleff, Dark – saludaron los demás.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Duo dejando a Shasha sobre el regazo de Zech para que estuviera con Sei e ir a saludar a Cleff – te veo algo cansado, no era necesario que vinieras si no te encontrabas bien – le comentó.

-No te preocupes Duo-san, estoy bien es solo que estoy algo cansado y los pies los tengo muy inflamados – le respondió.

-Jeje, no me lo recuerdes – comentó Duo guiando a Cleff para que se sentara en el cómo sillón

-Ya te debe de quedar poco, ¿no? – preguntó Heero a Cleff.

-Dentro de dos días salgo de cuentas – comentó sentándose cómodamente en el sillón.

-Aún me parece sorprendente que halláis podido hacer este milagro – dijo Trowa mirando el vientre abultado de Cleff, sabiendo que sin los poderes que poseían antes era imposible que un hombre se quedase embarazado.

-Ya os he dicho que Dark tiene un amplio conocimiento en medicina y también los tenía en conjuros y hechizos – explicó Heero con Heeroshi en brazos que estaba muy entretenido jugando con Miu.

-Desde que se rompió la maldición – comenzó a explicar Dark – siempre había tenido la idea de formar una familia, era mi gran deseo, pude haber fecundado a Cleff antes de que eso pasase pero quería darle tiempo a que me conociese y a que nuestra relación fuera más fuerte, no hubiese sido muy justo para él acarrearle una responsabilidad como esa si apenas nos conocíamos. Así que desde entonces me dediqué a investigar posibles métodos de estimulación, hasta que por fin di con él. Es una especie de brebaje que hace posible que un cuerpo pueda crear vida, pare extraño pero es cierto, bueno esta es la prueba de que no miento – dijo Dark abrazando a Cleff por detrás del sillón para acariciarle la barriga.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros – comentó Akira – es lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado.

-Tienes razón Akira, un hijo es una bendición – comentó Trowa – y dos no te cuento, jeje – bromeó.

-Ni que lo digas – comentó Heero – cuando les da por llorar a la vez es una locura.

-¿Qué crees que es niño o niña? – preguntó Wufei a Cleff – yo cuando cumplí la última semana estaba convencido de que iba a tener un niño.

-Ahora que lo dices, llego unos días soñando que va a ser una niña, creo que será una preciosa bebé – comentó Cleff acariciando su barriga.

-Yo también creo que va a ser una niña – aseguró Dark.

-Así ya tendremos la parejita para mi Millardo, jaja – se rió Zech.

-Jajajaja, puede que tengas razón, ya que por aquí ya veo a futuras parejitas – dijo mirando a Heeroshi con Miu y a Shasha con Sei.

-Pues si lo miramos de esta manera es mejor que en vez de tener a una niña tenga dos porque sino Latis se va a enojar, jeje – bromeó Quatre.

-Ufff, dos bebés, nos si podré con dos – dijo asustado Cleff por la idea.

-No te preocupes amor, yo te ayudaré – le comentó Dark.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos, ya podemos salir, Rashid ya lo tiene todo preparado, el picnic está listo, hasta a montado un pequeño parque para los niños cerca de la colina – dijo sonriendo – cuando queráis nos vamos – les invitó Quatre.

Las vidas de nuestros chicos pudo ser por fin feliz y sin contratiempos graves. Como se había previsto Cleff tuvo dos hermosas bebés, Jany con el pelo negro como Dark y ojos azules y la tímida Charlotte con el pelo castaño y ojos verde.

Otro acontecimiento importante fue la boda de Quatre y Trowa, los cuales esperaron a que sus pequeños tuvieran un año de edad para que ellos mismos fuesen partícipes del enlace de sus padres. Akira y Kuroda también se casaron en la Mansión que poseían. Bautizos, reuniones, cumpleaños, cualquier ocasión era bien recibida para reunirse todos en familia, sino simplemente programaban una visita, ya que ninguno de ellos querían perderse el crecimiento de sus propios hijos ni el de sus amigos. Todos eran ya parte de la gran familia Yuy.

Después de tanto sufrimiento, la vida les dio la posibilidad de construir un futuro distinto al que les habían dictaminado bajo la maldición de la raza vampírica. Una nueva vida en la cual su único deseo era vivirla amando a la persona que amaban junto con sus hijos y por supuesto disfrutar de la nueva familia que había adquirido, siendo siempre el apoyo de unos a otros. Vivieron felices por el resto de sus días, y su historia fue recordada por los siglos de los siglos hasta hoy en día, donde se conoce que hace mucho tiempo, el poder del amor pudo superar barreras imposibles, un amor puro y sincero que les ayudó a enfrentarse hasta la misma muerte. Tragedia, amor sufrimiento y alegría, todo va relacionado y el uno sin el otro no puede existir. Por eso ama sin medir las consecuencias, llora, ríe, ama, sufre porque ellos te harán fuerte para superar los que sea. El amor nunca muere.

FIN.

Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han seguido en esta loca aventura, espero no haberles desilusionado, doy gracias a que gracias a esto he podido conocer a gente maravillosa, buenas amigas/os que aprovecho a saludarlas desde aquí y sobretodo a mis queridas amigas/os que ya os conocía como Uru, mi hadita Carmin. Maryluz, Death, Dark, Cristal, Lady Une, Sei, Hikaru, Duo, Heero, Trowa y Erick, Kyo Y, Kamui a Ai, Q-chan, Karin, Gabz, Misao Maxwell, Valsed, Anahí, Dulce Di, Yukito... y a muchas más que no puedo seguir nombrando ya que serían muchas y me temo que tendría que escribir un capítulo más pare que me cupiesen todas, pero no por ello menos importantes para mi.

Agradecimientos para la gente de 

-Xanae: Jeje acertaste, veo que has sabido leer entre lineas, te felicito, a lo mejor es que soy muy obvia, jeje. Has visto como al final no e sido muy mala, he dejado a Trowa con su querido Quatre y sus bebitos, jeje. Creo que lo próximo que voy hacer es montar una guardería. Valla si ha crecido la familia Gundam. Bueno gracias por escribirme durante este tiempo a sido un placer para mí en conocerte, espero leerte en mis próximos proyectos un saludo y gracias de todo corazón.

-Duo V.P.V.M: ¿me has perdonado, ya? es que no podía quedar como la mala, jeje, bueno si solo un poquito pero me perdonas ¿no? Dale un saludo a Quatre A.P.A.Z.W., y gracias por hacerme tanta propaganda, jeje. Cuando podáis me mandáis la dirección donde pueda leer tus fics, será un placer para mi. Un saludo y espero mantener el contacto, un beso Duo V.

-Gabz: Ya puedes sonreís de nuevo, jeje QUATRE ESTÄ VIVOOOOOOOOO!!!! Pero me temo que Trowa ya tiene dueño, jeje después de lo que ha sufrido Q-chan dudo que lo deje ir y menos ahora que los dos son chicos responsables y con familia numerosa, jeje. Un saludo, ha sido un placer conocerte y charlar contigo, espero que mantegamos el contacto en mis próximos proyectos o en los tuyos, Un saludo y hasta pronto.

-Angeli Mirasaki: Sip ha llegado ya el final. Espero que estés alegre como quedó todo, Hilde solo era una buena amiga, aunque pareciese lo contrario. ¿Has visto cuantos babys? Son tan lindos y adorables como sus papis. Me parece que por ahora no necesitaré un guardaespaldas pero en el futuro ya veremos, jeje. Un saludo y gracias por escribirme, nos leemos.

-Shanty: Valla cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ya extrañaba leer en portugués y eso que no se me da muy bien, jeje. Parece que me leíste la mente por que justo cuando te iba a escribir para preguntarte como estabas vi tu mensaje en Me alegra saber que también has seguido este fic. Creo que me estoy volviendo internacional, jeje. Un saludo Shanty, de verdad y me ha hecho mucha ilusión leer tú mensaje, Un beso y espero leer más mensaje tuyos.


	22. Agradecimientos

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, no obstante incluiré algún que otro personaje según valla transcurriendo en la trama de la historia.

Advertencias: Escenas: Angs., Lemon, Yaoi., según capítulos.

Notas: Este es mi segundo fics, es un poco más cruel y violento que el anterior que el anterior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo te protegeré

Agradecimientos

Un agradecimiento sincero a todas aquellas personas que me dedicaros unos minutos de su tiempo para escribirme, como:

-Gabz: Gracias por tu infinito apoyo, muchas gracias de todo corazón y me alegra saber que disfrutaste con mi extraña historia, jeje Muchas gracias en serio y espero verte en mi nueva historia llamada Premium que he subido hacer poco, un beso.

-Xanae: Gracias a ti también, siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo a sido muy positivo para mi y a ti también te invito a mi nueva historia que por cierto se trata de nuestros chicos de Gundam en una nueva aventura algo diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora.

-Valsed: Te agradezco tus palabras y me alegro que te gustase, jeje. ¿Te gustaron mis sorpresitas? Espero verte por Premium, un saludo.

-Alba-chan: Primero encantada de conocerte, veo que te has decidido a escribirme, jeje más vale tarde que nunca, gracias por tus palabras y me gustaría invitarte a leer más de mis trabajos, siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar una nueva opinión, las admito de todo tipo, jeje. Un saludo y gracias.

-Dayiah: Bueno breve pero conciso, jeje te agradezco tus palabras y me llega de gozo saber que al menos una persona la hice feliz con algo tan simple como son las palabras, Un saludo.

-El amanteseseshiro: Bueno como veo que no has acabado de leer el fic no te voy a comentar nada, solo ten paciencia y bueno ya me dirás que te pareció, de todas maneras gracias por tu review. Un saludo.

-Duo V.P.V.M: Hola guapa ves como no fui tan mala, jeje te dejo mi e-mail también poruqe no se cuando te podré escribir, en estas épocas la oficina está llena de trabajo, jeje pero si me escribes te prometo responder, espero verte a ti y ha Quatre por mi nuevo proyecto llamado Premiun, ¿vale? Un besito para las dos.


End file.
